Growing Up Together
by Samantha Riccio
Summary: A story about how Lal, Colonnello, Fon, and Reborn met each other and their life growing up. It's a prequel to my story The New Neighbor which I suggest that you read before you read this. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I suppose you can say it's AU...
1. Their First Meeting

**I'm back with a new story! I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with this story so I'm just going to wing it!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

A four year old Fon was brushing his teeth when suddenly he heard screaming coming from the room next to his. He sighed, knowing that this would happen eventually since it happened every morning in this house.

"I don't want to brush my teeth!" Colonnello screamed, running from his mother.

Fon gently put his toothbrush down and went to calm the three year old down.

"Colonnello, you are going to brush your teeth if you like it or not. It's what good little boys do!" His mother said, pouncing on her son with a tooth brush in hand.

"I don't want to be a good little boy!" Colonnello screamed running out of his mother's arms and out the door, causing him to run into Fon.

"Colonnello, if you don't brush your teeth I'm going to make you sit through my meditation training for two weeks." Fon said in a gent voice that scared the three year old, holding him still calmly. Whenever he used that voice on Colonnello it meant that he was serious about his threats and that he would actually go through with the torture.

Colonnello looked up at Fon, and nodded. Taking his toothbrush from his mother the blond boy walked silently into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Fon watched him from the door, making sure that he did what he was supposed to instead of pretending to like he often did when his mother wasn't watching him. "Now go get dressed. Today is our first day of Pre-School."

* * *

Reborn smirked; he was wondering how long it would take his friends to notice that he was hiding behind the lamp in Colonnello's room.

It took them a good ten minutes until Fon noticed. "Reborn, why are you hiding behind the lamp," He asked.

Colonnello screamed and hid behind Fon. "How did you get in my room?" He asked the future Hitman.

"You left your window open, so I let myself in." Reborn stated simply, sitting down next to the two.

"Don't just break into other people's houses!" Fon and Colonnello screamed at him.

"You could get arrested for that Reborn!" Fon chastised.

Reborn waved his friend off. "Hitmen don't get caught Fon." He stated simply as if he knew everything that there is to be a Hitman.

"Come on boys! We don't want to be late for your first day!" Colonnello's mother said, not bothering to be freaked out that Reborn had broken into her son's room…again…

* * *

Lal Mirch silently brushed her hair as her mother attempted to wake up her older brother, Calder, who was starting the first grade today while she was entering Pre-School.

Her parents didn't have to tell her to do things. She woke up early every morning, brushed her teeth, got dressed, brushed her hair, and waited patiently for breakfast. To say the least Lal was a very obedient child.

"Do I have to wear this Mom? I don't like wearing dresses…" Lal complained when her mother had forced her into a white lace dress. Well, she was obedient unless her mother forced her into a dress.

"Yes Lal, you have to wear it! Only for today, and then you can wear whatever you please to school." Her mother said, putting a white bow in Lal's hair to match the dress.

Lal sighed, but thought that it was better than having to wear a dress everyday to school and have all the other kids think that she was, dare she say it, girly. "Yes Mother…"

* * *

It was lunch time and the Pre-School students were outside in the sun playing.

Reborn, Fon, and Colonnello were lying in the grass staring at the sun like the idiots that they were.

"This isn't good for our eyes…we should stop…but it's so fun…" Fon said as he stared, unblinking, at the sun.

The two nodded in agreement and continued to stare at the blazing star.

There was a loud scream coming from the sandbox and feeling heroic the three boys ran to see what was going on. They brought their juice boxes with them because who knew staring at the sun for ten minutes would make them thirsty!

A boy around four with brown hair was lying in the sandbox, face flat, with a girl with short blue hair and pinkish/red eyes standing on him with a deathly aura around her.

"What is wrong with you?" Reborn asked the girl in the white dress. The three were standing a few feet away from the sandbox as they watched with wide eyes as the girl danced around joyously on the boys back.

"He called me prissy. I had to deal with him or else he would get the image of me being girly in his head for the rest of his pathetic life…I'm bored now." Lal said simply, stepping on the boys head as she walked over to them. "Do any of you morons want to fight me? It'll keep me busy for a while and you look like a nice victim."

Colonnello looked at the girl with wide blue eyes. "Wow, she's a babe!" He said to his two friends before the girl reached them.

"What does that mean?" Fon asked.

Colonnello shrugged. "I don't know; I heard it from my dad."

Lal reached the four and held a blank look on her face. "You, I want to fight you. That is if you idiots know how to fight." She pointed to Colonnello to show that he was the one that she wanted to fight.

"Of course I know how to fight you stupid girl!" Colonnello said red in the face.

"Then fight me you wimp, we don't have all day you know." Lal said as she moved swiftly and punched Colonnello in the stomach.

The sudden act caught Colonnello off guard and he managed to fight her back until he too ended up face flat in the sandbox.

"You're dead now. If you get up I'm going to be forced to kill you again." Lal told him blandly, squatting down and patting Colonnello on the head lightly. "Oi, you two; who of you wants to die next?" She asked.

Fon stepped forward. "I'll fight you." He said with a smile on his face.

Lal smirked. "You better be a better fighter than blond boy here. He was so boring even my cat could take him down."

"I'm sure that I will be a much more…entertaining…victim for you….what is your name? I don't think we got it." Fon said.

"My name is Lal Mirch; remember it because I'm going to be the one to make your life horrible." The four year old girl said it with great pride as she began to fight with the Chinese boy.

"My name is Fon." Fon told her, swiftly dodging one of Lal's kicks.

"And what is his name? The one with blond hair," Lal said, as she successfully flipped Fon into the sandbox next to Colonnello.

"His name is Colonnello, my name is Reborn, and you won't defeat me Lal Mirch." Reborn smirked, running towards Lal and attempting to kick her.

He ended up like Fon and Colonnello…

"You three are boring…I'll just be taking these, I'm thirsty now." Lal bent down and picked up the forgotten juice boxes.

The three boys sat up and exchanged looks. At the count of three they were going to attack.

"One…two…three…go!" Reborn said.

"Wait, is it a one, two, three, _go_! Or a one, two, three, and _then_ go?" Colonnello asked, stopping the others quickly.

"We're not going over this again! It's a simple one, two, three action!" Reborn screamed.

Lal turned and looked at the three boys that she had just 'killed'. Reborn and Colonnello were in an argument and Fon was simply standing there watching them with a calm smile on his face. She wanted to tell them that they were stupid, but it was to troublesome, so she just killed them again and walked away drinking Colonnello's juice box.

"I'm going to marry her one day." Colonnello said with a dreamy look upon his face while Fon and Reborn groaned in pain.

"The woman belongs in Sparta." Reborn hissed.

* * *

When lunch/recess was over the boys realized that Lal Mirch was in their class! They didn't know how they hadn't noticed her since she sat right next to Reborn.

Nap time was next on the schedule and yet again they found themselves right next to Lal, who instead of going to sleep like a good little girl was coloring a picture of what looked like Sparta.

"What do you think you're doing missy?" Colonnello asked, crawling up to the girl.

"I'm coloring, what do you think I'm doing?" Lal asked, never looking up from her drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Reborn asked.

"Sparta!" Lal said happily, she really wanted to visit there one day when she was older.

Fon chuckled. "You seem to really like Sparta." He said.

Lal nodded. "Yes, daddy said that he's going to train me like the Spartans so I better get used to them~!"

The three stared at her in shock, it explained a lot…

* * *

"So boys, how was your first day of school?" Colonnello's mother asked when she picked them up from school.

"We got beat up!" Colonnello blurted out.

"By a girl-"Reborn slapped a hand over Fon's mouth.

"We got beat up by a first grader with the last name of Mirch!" Reborn said; he was pretty sure that Lal was an only child.

It ended up that Colonnello's mother called the school and Lal's older brother got in trouble. Once Lal's mother found out she invited all of them over to dinner. Needless to say the four had been inseparable since that faithful dinner.

* * *

**Yay one chapter down many to go! I hope you all liked it! I hope to update this story as quickly as I had The New Neighbor, which is the first story. I would suggest that you read that first if you hadn't already.**


	2. Training and Sugar

**^_^ Yay second chapter already!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (I really hate having to write that with an exclamation mark…)**

**MY LAPTOP ABUSED ME! (It's about 5:55 AM right now so I might be a little loopy…oh and my sis is sitting next to me eating ice cream and she has an eye doctor appointment in like eight hours…)**

* * *

Lal Mirch was training ruthlessly with her father. He didn't go easy on her just because she was four and his only daughter. If anything it made him tougher on her. She never complained because she knew that one day it would come in handy and that she would need it one day to survive so she lived through her father's training for the days that she would have to use it.

She had barely missed a bullet aimed at her leg when her mother came in the room that the two were training in.

"Lal, your friends are here!" Lal's mother said happily.

The girl in question looked at her mother oddly and subconsciously lowered her sword. What were they doing at her house on a weekend?

The three boys that had become her first real friends ran into the room and looked at Lal in question. They were staring at her forehead for some reason.

"What are you morons looking at?" Lal snapped.

"Lal…your forehead…it's bleeding!" Colonnello screamed, pointing to her forehead.

Lal touched her forehead and looked at her fingers to see that she was in fact bleeding. It must have been from her sword… "It's just a little scratch, nothing serious. Don't be such a wimp Colonnello; it's just a little bit of blood."

"You can't just stand there bleeding!" Fon screamed.

"I'm not allowed to leave this room unless told to." Lal shrugged, blocking a bullet with her sword.

"We aren't leaving until you play with us!" Reborn said firmly.

"Matthew, let her go for the day. You put her through this kind of training every day. Just let her play with her friends for once." Lal's mother protested, bending down to clean the blood off of Lal's forehead. She hated that her only daughter had to be put through this kind of training on a daily basis.

"We'll continue with your training tomorrow. Go wash yourself up Lal." Matthew Mirch said, putting his gun away smoothly and walking out of the training room.

"You guys can wait for me in my bedroom, I'm taking a shower…but I feel that I should tell you that the third story is technically my room. No one else is allowed to use any of the rooms on that floor." Lal said, reaching for her water bottle. She chugged half of it down easily.

"We'll meet you in there then." Reborn stated before they left to go find Lal's room.

* * *

When Lal returned from her shower she found that the three boys had laid a large amount of candy on her bed.

"What is all of this stuff? How did you get it past my mother?" Lal asked, staring at the large pile in shock. Usually her mother checked people's things before allowing them in the house in case of weapons.

You see Lal's family is…interesting…her mother is a Mafiosi and her father was a retired war veteran. Calder, her older brother, was interested in poison and chemicals, and Lal herself was going to be like her father and join the Military even if she had no say in it.

"She didn't bother looking through our bags when we came in!" Colonnello said happily.

Lal sat down beside him and looked at the pile of candy in disgust, she hated sweets.

"Don't you want any Lal?" Fon asked, holding out a chocolate for her.

Lal slapped the sweet out of his hand and it ended up hitting Reborn in the face. "I hate chocolate, the taste is horrid. I prefer fruit or anything fruit flavored…if you have anything peach or grape flavored I'll take that." She stated.

Colonnello looked at the pile and picked up a peach flavored candy. "For you my love," He said smirking as the girl blushed deeply.

"I'm not your love!" Lal hissed, swiping the candy out of his hand. She nibbled on it slowly.

"You accepted the candy~! That means that you will be my wife!" Colonnello said proudly.

Lal grabbed him by the shirt and slapped him repeatedly. "I NEVER AGREED TO BE YOUR WIFE," She screamed as she continued to slap the blond Italian.

Reborn and Fon laughed at the two and made bets for the future. Reborn betted that Colonnello would trick her into marrying him, which would lead to his death, and Fon bet that the two would get married because they truly loved each other.

Sadly it looked like Reborn would be the one winning that bet at the moment since the two were currently trying to murder each other.

* * *

**It's a short chapter I know, but I did it because I wanted to post a chapter before my mom came in and scolded me and my sis for not going to sleep. Yes people, I pulled ANOTHER all nighter. TWICE IN TWO DAYS MAY I ADD!**

**Oh, and I saw Brave yesterday and it was EPIC! I LOVED IT TO THE EXTREME!**


	3. Week Off

**Third chapter~! I'm going to try to make this a long one!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Colonnello looked around the classroom and tried his best to figure out what was missing, then, as if a little voice was whispering in his ear, he perked up.

"I know what's missing!" He said excitedly to Reborn and Fon.

"Oh yeah, and what's that my blond friend?" Reborn asked.

"Lal's not here today!" Colonnello declared.

"No dip Sherlock, I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out. Aren't you always saying how you're going to marry her one day?" Reborn asked.

Fon waved Reborn off, telling him that it was rude to say things like that. "Yes Colonnello, we know Lal's not here today….she usually gets to school before us…" Fon said softly.

"She probably caught your idiot and stayed home for the day." Reborn smirked.

"She did not!" Colonnello screamed red in the face.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "So you admit to having idiot?" He asked his friend.

Fon gently slapped Reborn and Colonnello upside the head. "Enough you two, can't we go a day without one of us getting into a fight?" He asked them.

The two looked away, both grumbling under their breath.

* * *

Two days later when Lal still hadn't shown up to school the three boys were starting to get seriously worried; what if she got seriously injured while she was training with her dad? So they did what anyone would do; they went to her house to get to the bottom of this blasphemy!

* * *

Natalia Mirch opened the front door to see her daughter's friends staring up at her. She smiled brightly down at them. "Hello boys, what can I do for you?"

"Where's Lal? She hasn't come to school all week!" Colonnello blurted out.

Natalia looked at the boys in confusion, and then she laughed. "Oh, I don't think you three know! It's Lal's week off!"

"What do you mean it's her week off?" Reborn asked.

"Well you see her father is out of town and when he usually goes out of town he's gone for a week so Lal spends that time sleeping instead of training. She only wakes up long enough to eat and even then it's at odd hours of the day and after words she's fast asleep…I don't want to wake her up for school because she just seems to comfy right now and I can't disturb her because she hardly ever gets a day off." Natalia told the three. "I'm surprised that she hasn't told you guys about her week off."

"So, she's not sick?" Fon asked.

"No she's just asleep. I'll tell her you three stopped by though!" Natalia said. She felt a tug at her skirt and looked down to see Lal was already awake and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Mom, I'm hungry." Lal yawned.

"LAL," The three boys screamed, running over to Lal and hugging her.

"L-let me go! I don't like being hugged!" Lal protested.

Natalia laughed. "I'll go make you four some snacks." She said.

* * *

Calder walked into the kitchen to see something he never expected to see until next Monday when their father got home; _Lal was awake!_

Lal was awake and she was sitting at the table with her three little friends as they told her everything that she had missed that week at school so far.

"Well, well, well, look who's up; hello there Sleeping Beauty." Calder teased, hugging his little sister softly. He kissed the top of her head and went to get more apple juice.

"I'm going back to sleep soon Caldy!" Lal said, blushing at the affection that her brother had given her. He hardly ever hugs her, much less kiss her.

Fon's eyes lit up at the sibling love. "I forgot to tell you guys; I got a letter from my mom in China and she said she's going to have a baby!" One thing you should know about Fon is that his Italian isn't that good yet and it still has a lot of flaws in it.

The Mirch's, Colonnello, and Reborn looked at Fon oddly.

"What did I say?" Fon asked curiously.

"Fon honey…you just said that your mother is going to give birth to a tuna…" Natalia said gently to the boy, putting a plate full of snacks on the table.

Fon blushed deeply and thanked the woman for the fruit snacks.

The others were trying desperately trying not to laugh at Fon, but it didn't work and all of the kids ended up laughing like crazy.

"Your Italian is really bad…how did you even end up living here?" Lal asked when her fit of giggles, yes people Lal Mirch just giggled, were over.

"Mine and Colonnello's fathers are really close friends and so I ended up living with them! It was a request from me because I didn't really make friends in China. I only moved here a year ago!" Fon told her.

* * *

Lal stayed up the best that she could, but after the snacks were finished she just couldn't stand it and fell asleep with her head on the table.

"I'm sorry boys, but it looks like Lal's reached her limit for the day. You can come over tomorrow though, she might be up if you come over." Natalia said, picking Lal up gently and cradling her in her arms.

The three boys stood up and nodded. They would come over the next day and play with _their_ Lal until she couldn't stay awake any longer!

* * *

**O.O who knew Lal could sleep that much? This was supposed to be a sweetish chapter I guess, it seemed cute in my mind but god knows what the hell goes on in my head.**

**FON; YOUR MOTHER CANNOT GIVE BIRTH TO A TUNA! SHE'S NOT SQUALO!**

**For those who are waiting for their high school life to start I'll try my best to get to that part quickly.**


	4. Kora!

**I have nothing to say…okay well I do…SQUALO MUST BE ONE WITH THE OCEAN!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It was the first day of first grade and the kids were playing in the playground like normal children did on during recess.

Let me rephrase that; it was the first day of first grade and the kids were all playing in the playground, except the four that we have all grown to love dearly.

Reborn and Fon sat on a bench eating their lunch quietly as they watched Lal and Colonnello fight each other for the millionth time.

Lal was winning like usual, and Colonnello was still slightly struggling against her. With a swift kick in the head Colonnello was out.

"You've now died 39,000 times. You're pathetic Colonnello." Lal spat, hovering over the blond boy with a blank look on her face, her eyes showed little to no sympathy as she stared down at her blond friend in hatred. She didn't get why it was so hard for him to even win one fight, but there was no way in hell she was going to willingly let him win against her.

"Lal, you dirty cheater, kora." Colonnello groaned, sitting up so that he was face to face with his only girlfriend. Well, his only friend that was a girl…not like Lal Mirch would ever go out with him…

Lal blinked at him. "'Kora,' what does that mean?" Lal asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know kora." Colonnello admitted.

Lal's eye widened. "You said it again!" She screamed.

"I can't stop saying it kora!" Colonnello screamed. The two looked at each other with wide eyes and screamed.

Fon and Reborn ran over to them with worried looks on their faces, well Fon looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Fon asked.

"Colonnello won't stop saying kora! We don't even know what kora means!" Lal shouted in panic.

"It's really starting to freak me out kora!" Colonnello said.

"We just have to get you to the teacher. She'll figure it out." Reborn said confidently.

* * *

The four ran up to their teacher, who already hated the four with a burning passion, and it was the only the first day of school! "What is it this time?" She asked. The four had already glued things to each other, stabbed one another with colored pencils, and had taped Fon to a chair, which he easily escaped. Not to mention that Lal and Colonnello were constantly trying to outdo the other.

To be honest the four weren't even in her class. Only Fon and Lal, but Reborn and Colonnello refused to go to their actual classes so the two just ended up her students.

"Colonnello won't stop saying kora!" Lal, Reborn, and Fon screamed as they pointed to the boy in question.

"I don't know how to stop kora!" Colonnello screamed.

"I'm sure it's nothing. You'll be better tomorrow." The teacher told him calmly. "How did this even happen anyway?" She asked.

"Lal killed him for the 39,000th time…. ." Fon stated while Lal grinned in pride at the number of times that she had killed him.

"I'm sorry what?" The teacher asked.

Reborn rolled his eyes; "Today my dear teacher is the day that Ms. Lal Mirch has successfully beaten Colonnello in a fight 39,000 times. She calls it training, we call it abuse." Fon nodded his head in agreement.

The teacher sighed; this was going to be a stressful day. A plan popped into her head then. "I got it Colonnello, how about you don't talk for the rest of the day! It might get rid of your kora's!" She said brilliantly.

Colonnello agreed to that, but he couldn't stay quiet and ended up getting in a shouting match with Lal about how to add correctly, which somehow ended up as one of their 'you should be girly fights'.

* * *

The next day Reborn, Colonnello, and Fon came to school running and screaming from a very angry Lal Mirch.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU MORONS!" She screamed.

The teacher raced over to the group and picked up Lal. "What in the world is going on?" She asked.

"W-we accidentally ate Lal's breakfast…" Fon stuttered, shaking in fear. They honestly had no idea that Lal hadn't eaten yet when they got to her house and had munched on the food on the plate that consisted of many fruits, which they should have known was Lal's since she loved fruit deeply.

The teacher held a blank look on her face. "Is that it? Come with me Lal, I'll get you something to eat." The woman put the six year old down and took her hand before walking over to a pantry that was in the classroom for things exactly like this.

The three scared boys followed closely to see what would happen.

The woman pulled out a square of dark chocolate and a bottle of milk and held them out to Lal.

Lal looked at the two in disgust. She hated chocolate with a passion and milk tasted horrid to her also.

"She doesn't like milk or chocolate, kora!" Colonnello screamed. His 'kora's' were still there and he wondered if they would always be there from now on…

Lal kept looking at the objects until finally she couldn't stand even the sight of them and turned on her heel, on her way to her desk she punched Colonnello in the face.

"That's the 39,010th time that Lal has murdered you…I'm starting to think that you are a masochist." Reborn teased.

"Reborn!" The teacher snapped. "You shouldn't know such words!" She scolded.

* * *

At lunch that day Lal wasn't fighting Colonnello like she usually did. She simply ate her lunch and once she was done with that she put her head in Fon's lap and tried to get some sleep before class started up again.

"Lal, are you okay? You're acting funny kora." Colonnello said, looking at the girl with wide blue eyes.

Lal never opened her eyes when answering him. "Shut up, you're voice is annoying me…I have to get as much energy as I can before I go home…dad isn't going to hold back on me today…"

They looked at Lal carefully, she had been cautious when speaking of her father recently and they were wondering what's going on. Had something bad happened while they were training?

"Lal, is something wrong? You seem to be really cautious about him lately…he didn't hurt you that seriously, did he?" Fon asked.

Lal shook her head wildly. They hadn't been over to her house in a few weeks so they had no idea what was going on. "I-I hit him one day, and it left a scar…ever since then the trainings has been more intense…I've hardly gotten any sleep in the last two weeks…I need sleep…"

"I think you need a week off…" Reborn said, looking down at her. Her weeks off were boring for them, but they helped Lal so whatever worked best was fine with them.

Lal yawned, "Not going to happen…he's not going to let up for a while…"

"We're just going to let you sleep Lally…" Fon said gently.

"I'm guessing this is why she was so mad about us eating her breakfast…kora…" Colonnello said shamefully when Lal had fallen asleep.

* * *

The next day Lal came into class late and was wearing a cast over her right arm.

"Oh gosh Lal, what happened to you?" The teacher asked, rushing over to the girl.

Lal laughed nervously. "I just got into a fight with my big brother! Nothing too serious! I'll be fine in a few weeks…I can't write though…I'm sorry Mrs. Clarkson…"

Mrs. Clarkson shook her head. "Don't apologize Lal, Fon would you mind writing for Lal?" She asked the boy.

"Of course not," Fon said.

Lal sat down silently in their little group. "I'll tell you at lunch…" She said when they all gave her questioning looks.

"We just kept fighting until finally he managed to knock me down and break my arm…" Lal said at lunch as she sipped her grape juice.

The three looked at Lal in shock before attacking her in a hug. "Oh Lally," They screamed, rubbing their cheeks against hers.

Lal groaned, and punched the three with her one good arm.

* * *

**Yay, long chapter!**

**So now you all know how Colonnello's kora's came to be.**

**They still got beat up and Lal only had one good arm…pathetic…**

**I don't like Lal's dad. I really don't. There will be times when he's not a total douche though, I promise.**

**First day of school and the teacher already hates them, smooth guys, real smooth.**


	5. Dance Class and Jaws

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I do own a pet rock though. His name is Rocky :)**

* * *

Calder, who was now in seventh grade, opened the door to see Lal's friends standing there with big, grins on their faces.

"You just missed Lal. She just went to dance class." He told them blandly, already knowing that they were going to ask for Lal.

Their grins faded into looks of horror, Lal Mirch in dance class? It was blasphemy!

"When did Lal start dance class?" Fon asked since none of the others would. They were still in shock that Lal would do such a girly thing!

"Today's her first day. It was either dance or music class and dance was the only thing that mom, dad, and Lal would agree on." Calder shrugged. "You guys can come in if you want. I was just about to watch a scary movie." He told them.

"What kind of movie are we talking about?" Reborn asked while Colonnello started to daydream about Lal in a pink dress as she danced to a slow ballad.

"Jaws, is he okay?" Calder asked pointing to Colonnello, who had a dreamy look on his face with a little bit of drool running down his face.

"He's fantasizing about your little sister…COLONNELLO, WAKE UP!" Reborn screamed, slapping the eight year old.

Calder made a face. "Dude, that's my little sister…gross…"

Colonnello blushed and looked anywhere but Calder.

"Don't be that shocked; he's had a crush on her since day one." Fon said gently.

"She's killed me 100,000 times in seven years kora…" Colonnello said, smiling dreamily.

Calder looked at Colonnello. "So _you're_ the idiot that she keeps killing? That's pathetic dude, she's only killed me 200 times!" Calder said in pride.

"Damn, you must have skills if she's only kicked your ass 200 times…" Reborn said, looking at the older kid. Lal had killed him about 300 times and that was only because she wouldn't allow him to use guns.

"Yeah…you guys wanna watch the movie or not because it's about to start in like six minutes and if you don't then I suggest going home because when Lal gets home from practice, no matter what kind it is, she's usually not in the mood for company. She usually just grabs a Sports Drink and a bowl of fruit and after that no one sees her until the next day…" Calder said truthfully. "I tried going to see her once but I couldn't find her…"

"Well, we do want to see a free movie and if what you say is true than Lal will totally ignore us when she comes home from dance class." Reborn said, sitting down on the couch.

The other two shrugged and walked in also.

* * *

Lal barged into the house after some time with her hair damp and her cheeks flushed. She was wearing a dance leotard and ballet flats. She ignored the boys on the couch watching numerous horror movies and marched into the kitchen.

She grabbed a can of her favorite Sports Drink and a bowl that she soon filled with her absolute favorite fruits before marching off to the third floor of the house, grumbling on about how the class was too short and that it should be longer.

The four boys watched Lal, horrified that if she saw them she would murder them; but she didn't thank god.

"I don't think I've ever seen her that frustrated…" Fon said.

Natalia laughed and bounced a two year old Elizabeth in her arms. "She's not frustrated; she just wanted to stay longer. The teacher wouldn't let her no matter how long she begged…Once Lal gets involved in something she doesn't give up until she's the master at it."

* * *

**It's a really short chapter I know but I needed to get a chapter posted because I'm going out of town for the next six days to my friend's lake house and they have no wifi so I'm going to bring my laptop with me and write the chapters and post them when I get home Sunday. I might be able to post a chapter or two there but it all depends on if one of my friends are able to set up a hot spot for me.**


	6. Oreo

**So I'm writing this **_**before**_** I go to my friend's house so I have like no idea when this will be posted but the date is 6/2/12 and the time is 10:58 PM.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Lal was in her room practicing for her next dance class. She was in sync with the music so she didn't notice that Colonnello was at her door looking at her in awe as she danced until the tape she was dancing to was over and she heard him clap.

"Colonnello, what are you doing in my room?" Lal asked, blushing deeply as she turned to look at her blond friend.

"I wanted to give you your math book back kora…you know, you've been in dance class for two years now and none of us have seen you practice till now…you're good at it kora." Colonnello told her, a blush on his face also. They had been to her recitals but that was different compared to when she was practicing. When she was practicing there were flaws that she would never allow anyone to see if it were the real deal…the flaws made her look so much more…human…

Lal crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the floor. "Just put the book on my desk and get the hell out of here!" She snapped.

Colonnello did as he was told, but then a slow song began to play. It was a ballad. He's always wanted to see Lal dance to such a slow beat, so he stayed. He sat in her desk chair and stared at Lal, examining her closely.

Lal was wearing a simple white _dress_ that clung to her and swayed whenever she moved. Her hair was down and seemed to fall in the most perfect kind of way against her tan skin. You could tell she was athletic because of the way she was built and how the dress showed that her figure was perfect for her age of eleven.

"You're not going to change your mind, are you?" Lal asked, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Colonnello a look that said 'seriously, you're not going to leave?'

Colonnello shook his head no.

"If you tell anyone about this your ass will be mounted over my fireplace." Lal told him sternly before she restarted the track.

* * *

He stayed in that spot throughout the whole song and for many other songs until Fon and Reborn barged in holding…a puppy?

"Lal, look what we found while looking for Colonnello! Oh…are we interrupting something?" Reborn asked upon seeing what was going on.

Lal, who was caught completely off guard tripped over her own feet and ended up landing on her butt on the floor "What do you think you're doing in my room and why do you have a puppy?" She asked, glaring at them.

"Were you just dancing…for Colonnello?" Reborn smirked. Oh how he wished he had a camera.

"No, I was just practicing and he just wouldn't leave…I had to practice…" Lal said as a blush formed on her cheeks. "You never told me why you guys had a puppy!"

"Well we went looking for Colonnello and we found this little guy wondering around the streets and he was just so adorable we had to bring him home with us!" Fon said, holding out the puppy.

"…did you name it yet…?" Lal asked, she too found the puppy adorable but she would never admit it.

"We named him Oreo!" Fon said, smiling proudly.

The dog was indeed an Oreo with flack fur and white spots all around.

"Where will he be staying kora?" Colonnello asked.

Lal stretched her legs out on the floor and Fon put Oreo down since his arms were starting to fall asleep.

Oreo ran up to Lal and pounced on her, causing muddy paw prints to be visible on Lal's crisp white gown.

Fon quickly picked Oreo back up before Lal could kill him.

"Get that THING out of my room now!" Lal screamed, standing up and marching over to her closet to get new clothes and maybe the gun that her dad had given her on her tenth birthday. "All of you get the hell out of my room!"

Reborn smirked. "Is someone embarrassed by her body?" He teased.

Lal raised an eyebrow. "You're really going there? I've been training since I was three years old and I've gotten changed in front of many people before. I'm on various different sports teams which mean that I have to change in front of many people and most of the girls on my soccer team are bi so no, I'm not embarrassed by my body just because now I have breasts." She put her hands on her hips and gave Reborn a look.

Fon and Colonnello stood there awkwardly blushing at the topic at hand. It's not like they hadn't noticed that Lal's body was different from theirs, they just didn't want to bring it up in fear that Lal would murder them.

"If that's true then why don't you get changed in front of us?" Reborn asked.

Lal stared down at him with dark eyes. She walked over to Reborn, grabbed the front of his dress shirt, and kneed him in the groin before kicking him out of her room.

"Do you two want that to happen to you also? Because it, will if you don't get the hell out in five seconds." Lal told Colonnello and Fon.

She didn't even have to start counting before the two ran out of her room.

Lal smirked at the closed door. "That's what I thought." She said before pulling her gown over her head and changing into a casual pair of clothes.

* * *

"Reborn you ass, what the hell did you think that would accomplish? If anything she's going to be pissed off at all three of us kora!" Colonnello whispered harshly when Lal's door slammed on their faces.

"I was thinking we were going to see boobs, but I didn't count on her kneeing me in the groin!" Reborn hissed out.

"Reborn, I don't think that was a good thing to do…you just gave Lal good reason to murder you in your sleep." Fon said as he hugged Oreo to his chest.

Reborn rolled his eyes. "It's not like she doesn't already have reason to…have to admit I was close!" He said proudly.

"Please, like any of you idiots are ever going to see me naked." Lal spat, leaning against her door frame in a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"I wouldn't say that kora, we'll find ways!" Colonnello said with determination.

"Fon I swear to god if you say anything you'll be thrown out of a three story window." Lal threatened.

Fon shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of it." He said quickly.

Lal eyed the dog in his arms. "If you guys are going to stay here then you better put him in the backyard…make sure Elizabeth doesn't see him. She'll want to keep it." Lal said.

"Maybe one of the extra rooms that you have," Fon suggested.

"Put him in the room farthest down the hall. If I even hear it barks I'm giving it to Calder for his…experiments…" Lal said coldly.

"L-Lal, that's cold!" Fon said.

"Since when have I been nice? I'm surprised that you guys even tolerate me…" Lal said quietly, letting the three boys back into her room.

"Did you say something Lally?" Fon asked.

Lal shook her head. "No, nothing…what do you want to do?" She asked.

Colonnello eyed a deck of cards that was sitting on Lal's bed stand; he picked them up and sat down comfily on the large bean bag chair that was a gift from Lal's aunt in America. "Let's play cards kora." He said with a smile. He knew the best way to get a peak at Lal…

"What kind of game are we talking?" Lal asked in interest as she sat down next to Colonnello.

"Strip poker kora." Colonnello said with a sly smile on his face.

"I'm in." Reborn and Lal said.

The three turned to look at Fon. "Are you in or are you out?" They asked him.

Fon sighed. "Why not…we're a bunch of ten and eleven year olds…what could possibly go wrong?" He asked hopefully. To say the least Fon was the one who gave into peer pressure easily…

* * *

Two hours later the game was finally over with Lal as the winner with no clothes at all removed.

"You realize that all three of you are naked and I'm completely dressed. I'm going to hold this over you for the rest of your lives." Lal said, looking at the three with a sly smile. She had all of their clothes in her lap and she had a perfect plan of what to do with them.

"Lal, why are you smiling…? I don't like that smile…" Fon said as he tried his best to cover himself.

"Oh no worry…man it's hot in here, you guys don't mind if I open my window do you?" Lal asked, standing up with their clothes in hand.

"Lal what are you doing…NO! YOU BITCH!" Reborn and Colonnello screamed when Lal threw their clothes out the window. They ended up getting stuck in a tree…

"Oops, sorry, my fingers slipped." Lal said sweetly. "If I were you guys I would find clothes soon… you don't want to be walking home in the nude."

"You Lal Mirch are a bitch, you know that?" Reborn asked through clenched teeth.

Lal smiled in a false sweet way. "If I'm such a bitch why do you still hang out with me?" She asked.

"Because you're cool…' Reborn said, hoping that it would get her to get him a pair of clothes. The only thing covering him was his fedora…

"Nice answer…but there's no way in hell I'm getting you a pair of clothes." Lal said simply.

There was a scream that sounded a hell of a lot like Lal's mother.

"Looks like mom found your clothes…" Lal smirked. "I think I'm just going to go hang out with Calder, see you boys later!" She ran out of the room before they could catch her.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit; what are we going to do? If her mom sees us she's never going to let us come over again kora!" Colonnello panicked.

The three looked around the room for places to hide. They couldn't hide in Lal's bed since if they pulled the canopy blinds closed it would be the first place she looked, there was a block under the bed so hiding under the bed was a no go, and the only other place they could think of was the closet…

They darted in the closet awkwardly when the door of Lal's room opened.

* * *

"Lal, are you up? There's something I want to ask you…" Natalia said, opening the door slowly. Her daughter was known to sleep at odd hours so she wanted to make sure that if she was asleep she didn't wake her up.

Natalia looked at the room with sharp eyes. The four posters curtains were open; there was no way people could hide under Lal's bed since she made sure of that, so the only place people could hide is in the closet.

With her Mafiosi skills Natalia sneaked over to the closet and pulled the doors open.

What she saw: Her oldest daughter's three best friends naked in the closet.

What she did: Screamed bloody murder.

Lal and Calder ran to the room quickly, both knowing what was going to happen.

"Mama, what's going on?" Lal asked with wide, innocent eyes.

"Lal did you know that Colonnello, Reborn, and Fon are naked in your closet?" Natalia asked her daughter calmly.

"No I did not know this…" Lal said truthfully. Honestly she expected them to run across the hall into the bathroom.

"Well they are…" Natalia said.

"I'm not going in after them…" Lal said, turning on her heel and leaving the room.

* * *

**Ha-ha, yay I managed to get a chapter done before my friends picked me up! Its two am so I should probably go to sleep…it's a five hour drive to the lake…I'M NOT TIRED!**

**Fon would be the one to give into peer pressure XD they always end up forcing him to do things that he doesn't want to...Poor Fon.**


	7. Truth or Dare to th Extreme

**I'M FINALLY HOME PEOPLE! The lake was awesome. My friends teased me because I was too short to swim in the lake without floaters…I ate a mango and blew shit up…it was fun…**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"I can't believe you dumbasses talked me into this." Lal groaned, flopping down on Reborn's bed casually like he always did in her room.

The boys had talked her into staying the night with them at Reborn's house and Lal had to beg her mom into letting her come over and bribe her into letting her stay the night, not to mention her dad was fuming when he found out that his daughter was spending the night with three boys. It wasn't like it was the first time they have had a sleep over, it was just the first time it was anywhere but Lal's house…

"You know you love us Lally." Reborn teased.

Lal flipped him off. "Go fuck yourself." The thirteen year old said

"You wish." Reborn sneered.

Lal grimaced at the idea. "You better have a good reason for making me come here." She told him. "Dad practically had a melt down when he found out and you don't even want to know what I told Mom I would do for her."

"We're going to play truth or dare!" Reborn said proudly.

Lal laughed loudly as she clutched her stomach and rolled around on the king sized bed. "You're kidding right? That's your master plan Reborn? HA! Pathetic!" Lal barked out laughter.

"You're going to regret saying that Lal…" Fon said. Lal had never been through Reborn's version of truth or dare.

Lal sat up then and turned to glare at Fon, "_I_ don't regret things Fon _I_ make people regret things." She said it in a sickly sweet voice.

Reborn smirked and took a bottle out of his mini fridge; it was a bottle of pure Russian scotch. "If you refuse to do a dare, or refuse to tell the truth you will be forced to take a shot." He told Lal, who had never been one of his victims.

"Sounds easy enough," Lal told them with a casual tone in her voice. She wasn't afraid of a dare.

"You go first then; truth or dare?" Reborn asked her, making a shot just in case.

"Dare," Lal said without fear.

Reborn's grin widened. "I dare you to sit in Colonnello's lap."

Lal gave him a look. "It's not like I haven't sat in his lap before." She said, rolling her eyes. She patted the spot next to her. "Come over here Colonnello, the bed is comfy and I don't wanna move."

Colonnello rolled his eyes, but did so because the bed was pretty comfy and he figured he could lean against the bed frame. He leaned against the frame and Lal made herself as comfortable as she could on Colonnello's lap.

"You see, nothing…Fon truth or dare?" Lal asked.

"Truth," Fon said wisely.

"Have you ever felt the need to talk in only Chinese during school just to feel superior?" Lal asked.

Fon nodded his head in shame…"Colonnello, truth or dare?" He asked.

Colonnello pondered it for a moment. "Dare kora!" He said proudly without fear.

"Kiss Lal," Fon blurted out.

Colonnello looked at Fon, and then to Lal with a look that said 'challenge accepted'. He turned his head slightly and kissed Lal smack dab on the lips, silencing her protest.

"Should we stop them?" Fon asked Reborn quietly when a minute had passed and the two were still kissing.

Reborn took a photo. "Hey, love birds; get a room." He told them.

"Gladly kora," Colonnello said, fixing to leave the room with Lal in his arms.

Lal slapped him and made him sit back down. She looked down at her lap and blushed, trying to make herself conferrable again.

* * *

The game passed like any other game of truth or dare until Reborn, slightly ticked off that Lal had gone through with ALL of the dares that he had given her, dared Lal to drink a half of the bottle of scotch.

"Seriously, you're resorting to this?" Lal asked; raising an eyebrow as the bottle was passed to her.

Reborn nodded. "Yes, I have seen these two drunk off their asses but I have yet to see you drunk. I. Must. See. You. Drunk,"

Lal rolled her eyes. "So pathetic of you Reborn," She told him before sipping the bottle. She made a face, and coughed. The action made Colonnello rub her back gently. "God where the hell did you get this shit?" She asked him.

"Russia…HOW THE HELL ARE YOU NOT DRUNK," Reborn screamed when Lal had drank the amount she was supposed to.

Lal shrugged and giggled. "I guess I just can't get drunk." She then began to giggle again and it scared the three boys, until they realized that Lal Mirch was drunk!

"You're drunken kora." Colonnello told her gently.

Lal pouted, "Have I ever told you how cute you are?" She asked him as she looked up at him with oddly calm eyes.

Colonnello grinned; he was going to enjoy himself very much whilst she was in this state.

* * *

**So, this is where I'm ending it…this chapter is pissing me off and I just wanted to start on a new chapter.**

**Thank you all for reviewing! I leave with like six reviews and I come home to like 19!**

**Oh my gosh, my sister just got a fedora and new glasses and she looks so adorable I just have to dress her up one day! I don't know why I'm telling you lot this…**


	8. Mr Stark

**So hopefully this chapter will be a little longer. They're in eight grades so this will be the year that they go to Sparta. It will be mentioned at the very end of this chapter. I'm not in the best of moods since I just learned about how the guy who was practically my dad got into a motorcycle accident…Hell, I even named Elizabeth's husband after him even if it's spelt in a different way!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And at the moment I could care less if I did or not…**

* * *

Lal walked over to her three friends with a slip of paper in her hands. She slammed it down on the table in front of Colonnello. "Look at it as if it were the last thing you will ever do or else." She ordered him, looking him in the eye with steady, determined eyes.

Colonnello picked up the paper nervously to see a picture of an oddly shaped musical instrument. "What the hell is that kora?" He asked her.

"IT'S A KORA!" Lal screamed in delight.

Fon, who was sitting in the seat behind Colonnello leaned over and looked at it. "Hey, I've seen one of those before; my little sister just got one for her birthday." He told them. "I had no idea the name for it though…"

"You finally snapped, didn't you Lal?" Reborn asked the girl with a cocky grin on his face.

"Shut up, I just had to know what the hell kora meant and when I looked it up this is what I found!" Lal snapped. "Plus I thought Colonnello would like to know what he says constantly…" She blushed.

Colonnello smirked and put down the picture before tackling Lal in a hug. "Oh Lally, I didn't know you cared so much about me! I knew you loved me as well kora!" Colonnello said, rubbing his cheek against hers in a way that reminded all of them of a cat.

"Mr. Stark, Colonnello's trying to rape Lal again!" Some random student called out since the action happened at least twice a week in their class.

"I SHIP THEM SO HARD~!" A girl with blond hair and hazel eyes screamed, aka the author's best friend/little sister.

Mr. Stark groaned and drowned the rest of his Irish coffee, something that he needed to have the first hour of the school day for he had the four worst, yet best students in the school. "Colonnello, let go of her! I'm not in the mood to clean up any blood today!"

Fon chuckled lightly as he sipped a cup of steaming hot oolong tea. "It's really sad if the teacher has to say stuff like that to his students before school even starts." He said quietly to Reborn.

"FON, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU CANNOT DRINK TEA IN MY CLASSROOM? GET THAT GOD DAMN FIRE PIT OUT OF MY FUCKING CLASS!" The teacher yelled with a country twang in his voice that they all hated. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME YOU'RE ASS IS BEING DEPORTED!"

Lal looked at the teacher with hatred clear in her eyes. "That's my job!" She yelled at him, stopping in her attempt to strangle Colonnello to death.

"You sold them off for a box of peaches each last week, I saw you!" Mr. Stark told her blandly as the three boys paled at the memory.

"Those peaches were horrible!" Lal screamed as her and the teacher got into a fight.

They went to a school for Mafioso and Mafias so this was nothing new to them.

* * *

The principal walked in with a cup of coffee, casually sipping it. He leaned over so that he could whisper in Reborn's ear. "What's the problem this time?" He asked.

"Mr. Stark stole Lal's line…shit's been going down for about twenty minutes now…who you betting on this time? I have a poll." Reborn stated, showing him the pool. Most of them were on Lal's side.

"Fifty on Tony," The principal said, having confidence in his employee. If he couldn't take a thirteen year old girl he was truly pathetic…

"You know, it's still funny that his name is Tony Stark…" Reborn snorted.

Lal managed to get a kick in Mr. Stark's stomach easily and she found herself standing on his stomach in pride for she had knocked him out.

There were many curses and people handed Reborn the money that they all owed as he distributed the money to those who bet for Lal.

The principal clapped a few times. "Good work Lal, for that I'm giving you the class off. Go hang out in the gym or something. The rest of you do whatever, you aren't allowed to leave this room though." He waved good-bye and left, upset that he had lost fifty dollars but he was very pleased to know that such a small girl could take down a man much bigger than her.

Lal smirked. "Fon, watch my bags." She told him before wondering off to the gym. They had it next hour so she was going to enjoy herself.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the time it took to get to the gym and changed out of her stupid uniform, Lal Mirch was in the gym talking with the gym teacher.

"You're early Lal." He told her, chuckling.

"The principal let me ditch so I came here. Mind if I take a sixth grader and beat the crap out of them?" Lal asked, jabbing a finger at the sixth graders who were pathetically trying to run laps.

"Go ahead, have fun, don't break anyone." He told her.

Lal smirked a very sly smirk and picked a victim. A boy with sandy hair and blue eyes seemed like her perfect target. When the boy passed by her she grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Hey there you, how would you like to be my new punching bag?" She asked in a cheerful tone that had the sixth grader thinking that Lal was an innocent eight grader in need of an ego boost. So he accepted her offer gladly.

* * *

Colonnello, Reborn, and Fon walked into the gym to see that the sixth graders were still there and Lal was fighting one of them ruthlessly. The little punk was actually a worthy sparing partner to the one and only Lal Mirch, but he was still having trouble fighting her.

"I'll go break them apart, kora." Colonnello sighed, throwing his things on the ground. He walked over to Lal and hugged her from behind. "You shouldn't be fighting with kids younger than you Lally. He looks tired so give him a break would you kora?" Colonnello asked, nuzzling his head into her neck.

"Get your arms off of me Colonnello!" Lal blushed, trying to pry his arms off of her.

"No, not until the sixth graders leave kora. I don't trust you." He told her as the sixth graders ran like hell to their next class.

"They're gone, let go of me, now." Lal ordered once they had all left.

He pulled her so that she was facing him and gave her a chastising look. "Now Lal, I don't want to see you beating up innocent little sixth graders again; do you hear me young lady, kora?" He asked in a scolding manner.

"Who the hell do you think you are, my father?" Lal spat out angrily.

Colonnello raised an eyebrow, "There are times when you call him daddy…call me Daddy kora," He said it with pride, knowing that she was going to beat the shit out of him.

"He's going to get murdered, isn't he?" Fon asked as he and Reborn watched Colonnello was chased around the gym by Lal, who had a gun in her hand. Reborn nodded his head as yet another betting pool started.

"Where the fuck, did she get a gun?" The teacher asked Reborn and Fon curiously.

"She hides them in her bra…" Reborn said. "We learnt that the hard way…"

Lal tackled Colonnello to the ground and pointed a gun to his groin. "You better give me a damn good reason for me _not _to prevent you from ever having children." She growled darkly, a cold flame of loathing in her eyes.

"'Cause you love me kora," Colonnello asked hopefully.

Lal gave him a look. "You think that will work on me?" She asked him casually.

Colonnello nodded his head wildly.

Lal looked him in the eye and stood up, holding her free hand out to him.

He took it and let her pull him up, just to have her shoot various times at him, all missing him barely as he dodged them with practice. "Ha-ha Lally, shooting at people isn't nice~!"He sang.

"Stop singing, choir is next hour…" Lal said, putting her still smoking gun away. "Get out of my fucking sight before I murder you for real."

"Lal, that's enough. You've scared him enough." Fon said gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever…he's not even worth it." Lal said.

* * *

"Listen up maggots, it's a requirement that I teach you how to dance…if you go into high school and you don't know how to dance then you're screwed…now by a raise of hands tell me how many of you know how to do a waltz?" The gym teacher asked.

A handful of students, Lal, Fon, and Reborn raised their hands.

"You lot, pick a partner and we're going to teach them how to waltz. I want this to be quick so learn fast or Lal gets to use you guys as target practice." Lal grinned at that.

Colonnello somehow ended up with Lal as his teacher, which pleased him.

"You better learn fast…I don't like being stuck on one thing and a waltz is easy…all you're doing basically is making a square." Lal told him as they all grouped up. The people they were with now would be their partners until dance lessons from hell were over.

* * *

"That was extremely boring." Lal said when they were on their way to choir, a class they weren't even sure how they ended up having.

"Classes have been boring today." Fon noted as they plopped down in their usual seats in the large choir room.

"Hopefully History is fun." Lal said.

"It's our last class Lal." Reborn reminded her.

"That's why it's fun smartass." Lal said in English. She wasn't sure why, but she felt it was needed.

* * *

"That class was boring as well." Fon said when the four left for lunch.

"Science better be good." Lal grumbled, grabbing a tray and quickly going to their usual table.

"You just want to blow shit up kora." Colonnello said, rolling his eyes.

"Did you know that the word shit is the only word in the world that can be used in any sentence?" Reborn asked.

Lal raised her eyebrows carefully, stabbing the salad on her tray idly. "And who told you that?"

"Your brother," Reborn said a huge smirk on his face.

Lal cursed, it was something Calder would tell Reborn. "Fair enough, give us an example with…that." She pointed to a tree.

"That tree is a piece of shit." Reborn said casually.

Lal narrowed her eyes. "You win this time my fedora wearing friend." She told him, taking a bite of a white peach.

* * *

"Listen up class and listen good because there's no way in hell I'm repeating myself; we will be visiting Greece for two weeks. The trip begins in two weeks so it gives you time to get your permission slips signed. You all will be on your best behaviors or your asses will be mounted over my fireplace." Their History teacher, a strict yet not so strict American woman with copper hair and blue eyes, told them before class ended.

Colonnello, Fon, and Reborn dropped their things and turned to Lal with wide eyes. She looked like she had just won the lottery with the look in her eyes that showed that this was the best moment in her life so far.

"We're going to Sparta, right?" Lal asked, not even bothering to raise her hand.

The teacher sighed, knowing Lal's obsession with Sparta. "Yes Lal Mirch, we're going to Sparta…now all of you get the hell out of my classroom." She ordered when the final bell rang.

* * *

"MOM, DAD; GUESS WHAT!" Lal screamed coming into the house with the guy's following behind her.

"What is it dear?" Natalia chuckled.

"We're going on a field trip to Sparta for two weeks!" Lal said happily.

* * *

**Shall I end it here? I think I shall.**

**I wasn't shitting you lot when they were talking about a kora. It is a musical instrument.**

**The girl that screamed; I SHIP THEM SO HARD~! Was my little sister, she screams that all the time when she sees a couple she finds adorable I swear it's so annoying.**

**You know it's sad when a teacher has to spike his coffee to deal with his first hour of the day. Fon put a fire pit in the middle of the class…nice…**

**You all finally get to see their trip to Sparta! Ha-ha I can't wait to write it!**

**The thing about the word shit being a universal word is something my friend's uncle taught me and I had to add it. I just had to.**

**...Poor Colonnello...all I got to say...**


	9. The Amethyst Ring

**I don't think I have anything random to say for this authors note…I like fruit? Oh well, I guess I should just get on with the disclaimer.**

**Oh yeah, by the way this is just a filler chapter.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Reborn, Fon, and Colonnello walked the street of Italy with bored looks on their faces. Fon was walking Oreo, the dog that Elizabeth adored with all her might.

"Who knew now of all times Lal would get a week off." Reborn said, kicking a tin can that was in his way.

"I think it's a good thing for her to get a week off, she hasn't had one since we were in fourth grade." Fon said as they passed a jewelry store.

"Wait kora, I need to look at something kora." Colonnello said, eyeing an amethyst ring that was in the window.

Reborn gave him a look. "You aren't still determined to marry Lal, are you?" He asked.

Colonnello smirked, "Never been more serious in my life." He said before walking into the store. Reborn followed after him and Fon tied Oreo to a post so that he wouldn't run away. "How much for that amethyst ring in the window," He asked the woman at the counter.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Why would such a young man like you need an engagement ring?" She asked, even though she was making her way to the window to get the ring.

"There's a girl he's obsessed with, and even though she tries killing him all the time he's in love…" Fon told her, entering the shop.

"What made you pick this ring?" The woman asked, handing him the ring.

"Amethyst is her birthstone and its simple kora. She hates anything too large that's not a gun." Colonnello chuckled, looking at it with happy blue eyes. It was a simple ring, white gold with an amethyst and two diamonds at the sides, perfect.

"He's twelve by the way." Reborn said to the woman, hoping it would get her to not sell it to him. "And she's about to turn fourteen." He added.

"Nonsense, love is love." The woman said. "I'm going to give this to you for free, but when you two get married I want to be there." She told him.

Colonnello's grin widened, "deal." He said before they were shooed out of the shop.

"Where the hell are you going?" Reborn asked when Colonnello began to run the opposite direction of them.

"Lal's house, she should still be asleep, and I have a plan kora!" Colonnello called out over his shoulder.

* * *

Elizabeth looked at her sister's friend curiously. He had only come over there alone a handful of times and it was never when Lal was taking one of her weeks off. "She's in her room, she hasn't come out to eat in two days…I'm starting to get worried about her, bring her this." She handed him a plate full of fresh fruit. "No one is allowed in her room whilst she's sleeping…good luck Mr. Kora." She said before walking off.

Colonnello nodded and raced up the stairs to Lal's room.

* * *

Lal was sleeping soundlessly in her king sized bed, a warm smile on her face as she slept with her arms around a black body pillow.

Colonnello awed quietly when he saw her snuggle closer to her pillow, and set the plate on her night stand before he lied down on the bed next to her, replacing the body pillow.

"You know, you look cute like this, almost innocent kora." Colonnello told her in a whisper as he stroked her hair gently.

Lal made an incoherent sound in the back of her throat and hid her face in Colonnello's chest.

"I don't know why you don't let us see this cute side of you more often, kora, we wouldn't judge you know." Colonnello continued on with his speech and wondered if she could hear him in her sleep. "I love you Lal, and all of those times I said I was going to ask you to marry me I wasn't just trying to piss you off, I meant it." He took the ring and managed to put it on her ring finger. He left the box on her night stand and kissed the amethyst ring that was on her finger. "This is proof, and I'm going to keep asking until you say yes so it would probably be better if you just agree now. I'm going to go now because you need your sleep and we're all kind of afraid to wake you up kora…" He told her before trying to get out of the bed.

Lal's arms wrapped around him tighter, "Don't go you're warm," She said in her sleep, or what he thought was in her sleep. Lal had woken up around the time that he got in her bed. She wanted to see what he wanted so she stayed 'asleep' and listened with wide eyes as the kora bastard talked.

Colonnello chuckled and made him comfortable, figuring that if she was going to make him stay he might as well be comfy. He got under the blankets with her and rested his chin on her head before he too fell asleep.

* * *

An hour later hunger had finally gotten to Lal and her body had screamed at her to wake up and eat something. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at two baby blues that belonged to a certain idiot that she knew well. He was asleep and she knew it, she hated that he slept with his eyes open. It was creepy.

Very carefully Lal sat up and grabbed the pistol she kept under her pillow and pointed it at Colonnello's head, ready to shoot him at any time.

"Wake up dumbass." She said in a monotone.

Colonnello smirked. "Hello love, kora." He said with cheek.

"Don't call me that. I'm giving you ten seconds to leave or be shot in the head." Lal said calmly.

"So you two are finally up! I was wondering how long it would take! Nice night gown Lal." Reborn smirked, motioning to the black lace night gown that Lal was wearing.

"Get out! All of you, now!" Lal screamed, another gun pointed to the two standing in her doorway.

"We just came to collect our idiot." Fon said gently, walking into the room and grabbing Colonnello. "I'll be taking him…' He pulled him out of the room, along with Reborn, who was grinning like an idiot.

Lal groaned and nibbled on an orange slice. She looked at the ring that was for some reason still on her finger. She thought it was…especially suitable in her opinion…

Rolling her eyes she stood up and put the ring in her rarely used jewelry box. "Nice try Colonnello, but we're far too young so try again when we're older." She said before crawling back to bed. She finished the plate of fruit and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Where the hell is Lal Mirch? She hasn't been to school all week!" Mrs. Jones, their History teacher said Thursday when Lal wasn't at school.

Fon handed her Lal's permission slip and the money for her cruise ticket. "It's her week off so basically she won't be here till Monday morning." He told her.

Mrs. Jones held a blank look on her face. "I'm not going to ask any questions. I give up on you people." She said, accepting the money and permission slips from the three boys that usually gave her a headache. They were worse when Lal wasn't around…

* * *

**So that's a filler chapter for you. Totally random, I hear little children outside my window.**


	10. The Drunken Bet

**Okay, so I swear the next chapter will be when they go to Greece! I just have to add some chapters because I forgot to do so before. It's from my other story, but more detailed….well, now that I think of it there are a lot of things I need to add before they go to Sparta…DON'T KILL ME! This is again another filler chapter…**

**Before I forget again; my sister wrote a little side story for The New Neighbor. It's about what Bel and Viper do while Lal and Colonnello are on their honeymoon. It's really funny. She's written a few chapters, have only posted one so far, and I've read them and they're hilarious. Oh yeah; and here is the link; ** www. fan fiction s / 83 03 17 5/ 1/ When _ they _ are _ Away** just take out the spaces or go to the reviews on this story and click on** ninetailsgirl94.

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Lal Mirch was fourteen years old and bored out of her mind. She didn't want to spend time with her little sister Elizabeth, she was being annoying and wanted to do Lal's hair and make-up, Calder was being creepy, and she had just trained her ass off for five hours straight. What could she possibly do on her day off of school when she had already done everything that she usually did? It was only noon for crying out loud! She wanted to call Colonnello and ask him to come over, but the pervert would take it the wrong way so that was out of the question.

Since she was sweaty from her training she decided to take a much needed shower since she was covered in blood and sweat.

* * *

Reborn, Colonnello, and Fon sneaked stealthily into Lal's bedroom through her window and made themselves at home in the places they usually sat at when they hung out in her room.

"I never understood why you always take her bed, kora." Colonnello said to Reborn when he made himself at home on Lal's bed.

"Because it's her bed, the most intimate thing in here…enough said." Reborn said simply, a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to ignore that comment, kora." Colonnello said, glaring at Reborn.

"Where is Lal anyway?" Fon asked.

"The shower is running, so she's most likely in there." Reborn stated, picking up the horror book that was on Lal's night stand.

* * *

When Lal returned from her shower, in only a white fluffy towel, she found that her friends were in her room.

Fon was sitting at the window sill sipping some tea as he stared out the window to the perfect view of the lake that she had.

Reborn was lying in her bed reading one of her books; it was a horror book that her aunt in America had sent to her as a birthday present.

Colonnello was in her bean bag chair, reading her latest sports magazine.

"What the hell are you dumbasses doing in my room?" Lal screamed, clutching her towel to her tighter.

The boys didn't even look up from what they were doing. "We were waiting for you to get out of the shower."

"Well I'm out so get out of my room so that I can get dressed!" Lal snapped red in the face. "How did you even get in here?"

"We came in through the window like always…just grab a change of clothes and get dressed in the bathroom…and lower your voice; your parents don't know we're up here." Reborn said.

Lal glared at all three of them, marched over to her dresser, grabbed a pair of clothes…sadly she wasn't paying attention to what she was grabbing and ended up with a frilly blue dress that her mother had bought her last month that she never touched.

Colonnello and Reborn swooned over how adorable she looked and wouldn't let go of her, and Fon took a picture that Lal was certain was going to be copied multiple times and sent to multiple people...

"Let go of me already!" Lal snapped, pushing the two away from her roughly with a blush on her face.

"You're no fun kora!" Colonnello pouted, secretly enjoying the blush on her face.

"What are you three idiots even doing here?" Lal asked, sitting down at her desk.

"We got bored, wanted to hang out with our Lally." Fon said, smiling in a charming manner.

"So instead of going through the front door like normal people you climbed up to my room, which is on the third story, and entered through my window like a bunch of stalkers…I expected this from Colonnello and Reborn, but you Fon; I am ashamed!" Lal said to the boy in a scolding voice.

Fon gave Lal the puppy dog eyes; he was the only person who could get away with it. "This is the last time I'll see you until next week though! I'm going back to China for my mother's birthday tonight."

Lal sighed, he had won. "I'll give you that one." She told him. "Did you guys at least bring something to do?"

"I brought beer if that counts as something to do." Reborn noted, picking up a duffle bag.

"What kind of beer?" Lal asked in interest. Finally something fun!

* * *

They all migrated to the center of Lal's bed, which was a blue four-poster, closed the curtains, and made got comfortable even though Fon was a little iffy on the idea. What if one of Lal's parents came in?

"Relax Fon. It's not like my parents ever pay attention to what I do when I'm in my room." Lal said; looking at a bottle filled with a red, green, and yellow liquid. "Reborn, what the hell is this?" She asked, popping the top off and taking a sniff. It smelled sweet and she hated sweet things.

"It's called The Grenaretton." Reborn told her upon seeing what she had.

"Smells like Elizabeth's room when she gets home from a shopping trip with Alexandria…here Fon, you drink it." Lal said, pushing it towards him. "I know you have scotch in there somewhere Reborn." She held out her hand for the bottle and a glass.

Reborn rolled his eyes and passed the things to her. "You're going to be drunk after two drinks." He told her.

"Really now, you wanna make a bet fedora man?" Lal asked.

"Yes, I do. I say that I can out drink you! Loser has to be the winner's slave for a month." Reborn said, a smirk forming across his face.

"Colonnello, you and Fon are the judges; the first person to pass out loses." Lal said, locking eyes with Reborn.

The two agreed, afraid of what would happen if they disobey her orders.

* * *

An hour later Reborn and Lal were both equally drunk and were out of scotch, so they switched to Jack Daniels. Needless to say both of them were drunk beyond belief and Fon was glad that her parents never bothered to come up to Lal's room.

Lal was leaning on Colonnello drunkenly with his arm draped around her as she was nearly sitting in his lap. He and Fon had helped themselves to some vodka while the two were trash talking each other lamely.

"Are you ready to give up yet Reborn?" Lal slurred.

"I will not lose to you Lal Mirch!" Reborn shouted, pointing to Lal as he said it...

The four stared at each other in silence for a good twenty minutes before they burst out laughing. When they were done laughing they passed out, but not after noting that Reborn was the first one to go down.

* * *

"Oh servant," Lal sang, ringing a little bell as she and Colonnello sat in the court yard of their school. Fon was still in China with his family.

Reborn shuffled over to them with a pissed off look on his face. He had only been her slave for a week and it was pissing him off. This woman was a bitch and she knew it. "What the fuck do you want this time? I already waited in the lunch line for you, and did your History homework!"

"No, no, no; you can't talk to your master like that Reborn," Lal sang evilly. She was enjoying this far too much.

"What do you want…_Master_?" Reborn asked through clenched teeth.

"Carry me to our next class." Lal said with a sly smile.

"Are you kidding me? The Science Lab is half-way across the school!" Reborn protested.

Lal raised an eyebrow, "Are you disobeying an order?" She asked.

Reborn glared at her, but did as he was told and carried Lal on his back all the way to the Science Lab where they would participate in a lame excuse of a science fair.

* * *

The new Science teacher, a man around their age with spiky green hair, stared at the three as if they were idiots.

Reborn was at a Bunsen burner, looking for a certain chemical. The burner was lit and all it needed was the stupid beaker filled with chemicals that could possibly hurt them.

Lal was helping him look for the certain chemical and didn't notice how close she was to the burner until Colonnello screamed. "NO, Reborn the fire! Put it out quick! AHHH, Lal's on fire kora!" Colonnello screamed, searching for some water to put Lal's hair.

Lal was freaking out, she could feel her hair burning and it was starting to reach her neck. What was really driving her crazy was the teacher forcing her to stay still while Colonnello ran to find some normal water since the group just had to get the table that had a broken water faucet. "Let go of me damnit! It's starting to reach my skin!" Right as she said it Colonnello dumped a bucket of water on her.

"Somebody get her to the nurse's office while I call her parents." The teacher, who they were told to call him Professor Verde, said as he let of a now shivering Lal Mirch.

"I'll take her kora…" Colonnello said, putting his jacket over her so no one could see through her white blouse. Damn school uniforms…

"I'll take her things." Reborn said, picking up Lal's things and following Colonnello and Lal out of the lab.

* * *

"Hmm, it looks like I'm going to have to cut your hair again Ms. Mirch." The nurse said sadly, examining Lal's burnt hair. She had slight burn marks on her neck and back but they were 'nothing to worry about' at the moment.

"I don't even give a damn anymore. Just do it." Lal snapped through gritted teeth as she squeezed Colonnello's hand to the point of almost breaking it. It was the only thing that stopped her from screaming.

The nurse went to quick work on Lal's hair like she had done only a month before. Lal Mirch had long hair, it was a known fact around the school, and now because of two incidents in Science class her long blue hair now went to her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Lal…" Reborn said, looking down at the ground in shame.

"Just get away from me!" Lal screamed at him in anger. This was the second time that he had set her hair on fire and she was beginning to not trust him in a ten mile radius with fire.

Reborn nodded his head slowly and stood up. She had the right to be mad at him right now. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway because he knew Lal would calm down the next day. She never got seriously mad at them anyway, and when she did it was only for a few days.

* * *

Her mother finally came to get her as the nurse finished with her hair.

"Oh dear god, Lal; what happened to your hair!" Natalia gasped, hands covering her mouth. She wanted Lal to cut her hair, but she never expected her to cut it that short!

"There was an accident in Science class kora! Nothing to worry about," Colonnello said as he helped Lal walk to her mother's car.

"If it's nothing then why are you helping her walk?" Her mother asked, hands on her hips.

"It's nothing Mom, just a few burn marks." Lal seethed, her back hurt like hell, but she would never admit it aloud. She was too proud for her own good and she knew it.

* * *

"Lally, Colonnello, Reborn; I'm home!" Fon cried, running up to his friends in the airport. He noticed that Lal's hair was much shorter than he ever remembered it to be. "Lally, what happened to your hair? Oh god you didn't lose a bet with someone and have to cut your hair did you?" He asked when it was her turn to hug him. He touched the short locks and frowned, he hated when she cut her hair because she looked better with it long and wavy.

Lal laughed nervously. "Um, no…my hair got caught on fire again in the Science Lab." She looked down at the ground in shame. He was always telling her that she needed to put her hair up in a bun during Science.

Fon rolled up the magazine that he was reading on the plane and hit her with it. "I told you to put your hair up in Science class but you never listen to me! I'm going back to China!" He declared, turning to get back on the plane.

Lal grabbed his arm quickly. "No, don't do that! We've missed you!" She pleaded. "These two have been driving me crazy…COLONNELLO SNUCK INTO MY ROOM WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!" She yelled

Fon turned around, gave her a stern look, slapped Colonnello for sneaking into Lal's room without them, and said that he was never really going to leave.

"So, how about we all go to my house now kora," Colonnello asked.

The three agreed and got a taxi to take them back to Colonnello's house.

* * *

Lal sat down on Colonnello's desk with a bowl of cherries in her lap. "How's Mei?" She asked Fon. She had grown to like Fon's little sister over the years.

"She's fine, she sends her greetings. What have you guys been up too without me?" Fon asked.

"Nothing to interesting, I was a slave for a week." Reborn stated coolly, as if he hadn't hated every minute of it. She had put him through worse hell after the science incident…

"How did that go?" Fon asked curiously.

"Let's just say every room in the third floor of my house got re-painted." Lal stated with a smug smile on her face.

Fon smiled, that was his Lally.

* * *

**I've decided to stop it here. I'm sorry that you have to read this chapter twice but I've added things to it and fixed some errors like calling Fon a her…**

**Next chapter will be the fake ID's!**


	11. Fake ID

**Again, this is filler; I promise they will end soon, most likely after this chapter…**

**I would like to say that I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did things would go my way in the anime/manga.**

* * *

"Fake ID's, seriously, where the fuck are we going to get fake ID's?" Lal asked at lunch that day when her three friends had proposed the idea to her. She was so surprised that she dropped her star fruit.

"Lower your voice Lal!" Reborn hissed, covering her mouth with his hand. She bit his hand. "Ow, you fucking bitch! That hurt!"

Lal smirked, pleased with herself as she ate another slice of her star fruit. "Now tell me how we're going to get fake ID's."

"We heard from some seventh grader that a sixth grader is selling some damn good ones kora." Colonnello said, stealing one of her fruits while she wasn't looking.

"Am I the only one that thinks that is pathetic?" Lal asked her friends with a blank look on her face.

Fon raised his hand. "I'm on the same ship with you Lally." He said.

"Whatever, but hey; it helps all of us." Reborn said.

Lal raised an eyebrow. "How will getting fake ID's help us?" She asked him.

"Well, your dad and Calder have been arguing a lot and it was because of alcohol so if we get fake ID's we won't have to steal them from your dad, and he wouldn't yell at Calder. So it's a win, win situation my dear Lal…we leave right after school." Reborn said.

Lal glared; it was true, her father and brother had been fighting a lot lately and she felt bad about it because it was all her fault, so even though she thought it was stupid Lal told him that she was in and they went on with their day as if they weren't planning on doing anything after school.

* * *

"If this back fire I'm kicking your ass into next year." A fourteen year old Lal threatened as the group made their way through secret hiding place in a dark ally.

"Dear Lal, when have I ever failed you?" Reborn asked, hands in his pockets casually with a cocky grin on his face.

"Last month; science fair, I had to get this stupid hair cut." Lal said, pointing to her hair. It was now at her shoulders instead of her waist like it had been a few weeks ago.

"It's not that bad Lal, your mother has been trying to get you to cut it for years now anyway." Fon said.

"I grew it out just to piss her off."Lal growled.

"Shut up kora, we're here!" Colonnello said.

They stopped in front of a legit looking building.

The four entered to see a kid about twelve year's old sitting behind a counter counting a stack of money.

"I've been waiting for you." The kid said in a creepy voice.

"Whatever can you get us fake ID's or not? My dad's starting to notice that his drinks have been going missing…by the way why are we always stealing them from my dad? Colonnello's dad has like a ton more than my dad." Lal noted.

"Because we have keys to your house and your dad thinks that it's Calder stealing them. He would never blame his innocent little Lal." Reborn noted.

"Hey, he might be a creepy douche but he's still my brother!" Lal defended half-heartedly as she punched Reborn in the gut.

"I'll need to see the money first." The kid stated, breaking up the soon to be fight.

Reborn smacked down a large pile of cash.

"More." The kid said.

Colonnello also slammed down a stack of money.

"That still will not be enough."

Fon gently put the money down. "I still don't remember how you tricked me into doing this." He sighed.

The kid gave Lal a look.

"I'm not going to pay you." She said firmly.

"Fine then, no fake ID for you," The kid shrugged.

Lal glared, but then slammed down her money. "Little bitch," She muttered.

"Would you like a receipt?"The kid asked.

"No, just make sure they look like us."Reborn said calmly.

The cloaked kid stood up and was back in ten minutes with four ID's. "Here you are. Please come again and tell your friends. Remember; if the police come after me I'll know who to be after."The kid turned its head in Lal's direction.

"How do we know if these will actually work?" Lal asked as she examined hers closely.

"Go down the street to the liquor store and see for yourself."

Lal glared, but did so.

"So, what's your name kid?" Reborn asked.

"Call me Mammon." The kid smirked, picking up a glass of strawberry milk and taking a sip.

Lal returned with a bottle of scotch. "Alright, we're done here…Wait…Fon, have you been recording this whole time?"

Colonnello took the camera from Fon and pointed it at him.

Fon's hair was short, to about his shoulder, tied in a little pony tail yet still too short to tie in a braid. He nodded once. "Yes, yes I was." He waved to the camera before the video cut off.

"I can't believe I didn't notice…." Lal said, staring at Fon.

Fon smiled. "I'm a ninja." He said, pleased with himself.

* * *

**Yes Fon, yes you are.**

**Oh, speaking of Fon I have a funny story to tell you guys! I have friends who are together and they're like practically married so she was talking to me earlier today and she's like; "We want to adopt an Asian kid and name him Lee." And I talked her out of it and this is how the conversation ended. "Fine, we'll adopt an Asian kid and name him Fon. You will be the godmother." I AM SO FUCKING PROUD OF MYSELF!**


	12. Cruises and Drunk Dances

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Fon shook Lal awake while Elizabeth helped Colonnello get Lal's things ready for her, but it turns out that they just had to look for a few things that she had forgotten to pack before she had taken her week off.

They had chosen to get her up a few hours before the trip to Greece since she was really calm when about to go on trips. It was scary how calm she became

"Lal, it's time to wake up. Reborn started the shower for you and Natalia has dinner waiting downstairs. Elizabeth got you a pair of clothes also." Fon said gently when Lal opened her eyes finally.

"Alright…I'll get up…what day is it?" Lal asked, sitting up and yawning. The duvet fell down to her lap and Lal wasn't in the mood to cover herself up with it again since it was Fon she was talking with.

"Monday afternoon, we're leaving in about five hours." Fon told her, smiling gently at the annoyed look on her face.

"Five hours? You woke me up five hours before we had to go? You know what; I don't even care I'm just going to take a shower now. Tell mom I'm up, will you Lizzy?" Lal asked, standing up and running a hand through her hair.

Elizabeth smiled, "Of course Lally, daddy and Calder went out but they wanted me to tell you bye-bi for them." She told her older sister cutely.

Lal waved to say thank you and walked out of the room, ignoring the looks that she was getting from the three boys, who had never seen her in something so lacey before.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Lal was sitting in the kitchen wearing a comfortable pair of jeans and a purple tank top eating the pasta that Natalia had made for her.

"Be good Lal, no drinking, fighting, or drugs. Do you hear me young lady?" Natalia asked her daughter as she ate.

Lal rolled her eyes. "We don't do drugs mama, only morons do drugs and there's no way in hell I would stoop to that level." She said in a calm voice, dabbing at her mouth.

Natalia smiled. "I know honey. Have fun in Greece. I always thought that you would make the cutest little Greece soldier." She giggled. "Before I forget, we got you something for the trip!" She pulled out a camera. "Take lot of pictures!" She told her with a fake stern look.

Lal chuckled. "I promise I'll take pictures mom."

"Oh, I can't believe my little girl is going to be in another country on her birthday! I won't be able to tell you happy birthday in person!" Natalia pouted.

Lal rolled her eyes at her mother's actions. "I'll call you." She said simply with the smile she only saves for her mother.

Natalia grinned. "Good, now finish up your dinner Lally-pop." She kissed her cheek and stood up. "I need to go check on my cake." She stated.

* * *

"Did you do it kora?" Colonnello asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smirked. "All done, I have successfully switched all of Lal's tomboyish clothes with all the dresses and skirts that she never wears!" She giggled happily. Oh how she loved playing dress up with her sister.

Colonnello grinned and handed Elizabeth the twenty he owed her. "I owe you big time Elizabeth, kora."

"I think this will do for now." Elizabeth told him before she skipped off to her room, her pig tails swinging behind her.

"She's going to flip when she finds out." Fon sighed, thinking about how horrid it was going to be when Lal opens her suitcase to find all her jeans, shorts, and sweaters replaced with dresses, skirts, and tank tops.

"It's so worth it." Reborn and Colonnello said with identical looks of mischievousness.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone here?" Mrs. Jones asked the teacher who had the roll list.

"Everyone that was supposed to be here is here." The other teacher told her. "I've already passed out room keys and everything." He added.

"Good." She said, turning on her heel and entering the ship that would take them to Greece.

* * *

"I can't believe they're letting us share a room." Lal chuckled as she threw her bag on the bed farthest from the large window.

Colonnello chuckled and sat down on the bed next to hers. "I don't think they realized that they put you in a room with three boys, kora." He told her.

Lal rolled her eyes. "Not like I haven't slept with you three before." She said, digging through her bag for something. She pulled out the camera her mom had given her. "Say cheese morons."

The three boys grinned stupidly at the camera.

"Perfect…so, who wants to go with me to get some drinks?" Lal asked with a smile on her face.

"No need, I already got that taken care of." Reborn said, throwing her a bottle of vodka.

Lal looked at the bottle, shrugged, opened it, took a swig, and passed it too Colonnello.

"How did you get this on board?" Fon asked Reborn when the bottle was passed to him.

"I have my ways my dear friend…this will be a lot cooler if we had music." Reborn said, turning on the radio that was next to his bed.

"Don't we have shot glasses?" Fon asked as the bottle was once again in Lal's hands.

"It's not as fun if we have shot glasses." Lal giggled, lying down on her side, hugging her pillow to her chest tightly.

"We shouldn't give her vodka, kora…she gets drunk quicker that way…kora…" Colonnello hiccupped, leaning close to whisper in Reborn's ear.

Lal pouted at the closeness between the two, sat up, waked dizzily up to Colonnello's bed and sat down, laying her head in his lap.

Colonnello looked down at her and smirked. "Now you want to be close to me kora?" He asked as he began to stroke her hair.

"I always want to be close to you…why do you think I always sit next to you? Or sleep in one of your shirts?" She asked, looking up at him with innocently drunken eyes.

There were awe's from Reborn and Fon while Colonnello smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.

A fast pace song began to play and the four grinned, it was one they loved deeply. Panic! At the Disco.

Lal jumped up and pulled Colonnello up with her. "Dance with me Colololo," She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Colonnello smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist as she led them in a very fast dance. He had to admit her balance was even better when she was drunk and dancing.

Fon smiled at them and videotaped it since his mother had made sure he brought a video camera with him.

Reborn groaned. "Is it always going to be like this? Are we going to end up alone while those two go off and get married and have a family and crap?" He asked Fon.

Fon shrugged. "Hell if I know…let's dance!" He stood up and held his hand out to the fedora wearing teen.

The two shared a look before Reborn accepted it.

They spent the day in their cabin dancing, even though the only one who knew what they were doing was Lal.

* * *

**So, I'm going to split the trip up into multiple chapters so that it doesn't take forever to updater.**


	13. Switched Suitcases

**So me and my sister were thinking about giving poor old Fon a love interest and we're going to make him someone's sister. The choices are Squalo's twin sister or Viper's older or younger sister. YOU ALL WILL PICK!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

The next morning Lal woke up with two pairs of arms around her, one belonged to Colonnello and the other was Fon. Reborn was on the floor next to a chair, his fedora was thrown half-way across the room. She smirked and slipped out of her bed quietly, ignoring her hang over she walked to the bathroom, humming a song under her breath that she didn't know she knew.

Looking in the full length mirror Lal examined the damage of the night before. It didn't look like she got any hickeys like the last time she got drunk with those three hell she didn't even know which one of those idiots gave it to her, or any tattoos so that was a good thing, but how did she end up sleeping in one of Colonnello's favorite shirts? She shook off the question and started the shower. They were in the good cabins also, not the crappy ones, so they had real bathrooms!

* * *

Fon was the first one of the three to wake up and he found himself staring at Colonnello, who was sleeping with his eyes open again. He chuckled and stood up, ready to use the coffee maker that was next to the TV.

"What's going on? Where are we kora?" Colonnello asked groggily when Fon had shaken him awake. He thanked his friend and looked around the room. "Where's Lal, she didn't ditch us already, did she kora?" He asked after taking a rather long drink of the black coffee.

"The shower's running so she's most likely in the bathroom." Fon answered.

"Do you think she knows about the dresses?" Reborn asked the two, surprising the two that he was awake and not hung over one little bit.

"If she knew she would have screamed…it's Lal we're talking about. Don't you remember what happened that one time last year?" Fon asked, the year before they had done the exact same thing, but they made all of them pink. So when someone they knew from school saw the four in town they were stupid enough to ask who the babe was and if she was single…

"She doesn't know yet kora, trust me if she knew she would have held a gun to all of us and demanded that she knows who was behind it, kora." Colonnello said.

"Basically she forgot she was sharing a cabin with three boys and didn't get a change of clothes, forcing us to have to see her in only a towel." Reborn smirked.

* * *

Five minutes later Lal walked out of the bathroom wrapped up in one of the tiny white towels that the cruise provided. "I don't want to hear anything from you three and Fon you better not have that stupid camera out." She snapped when the three kept staring at her. She marched over to her suitcase and unzipped it quickly.

"I think I'm going to get in the shower now kora." Colonnello said in a hurried panic, running into the bathroom and locking the door.

"What's up with that idiot?" Lal asked, reaching in to grab a pair of jeans and a shirt. Her hand met something that wasn't the familiar material of her clothes, instead it was silk, when did she get clothes with silk in them, she thought with a curious look on her face. She pulled out the item in her hands, looked at it, and screamed.

"I think she found out…" Fon said in a scared voice to Reborn.

"I think she did also…we should hide…poor Colonnello's in the shower…" Reborn shuddered, almost feeling sorry for the man. "Let's go explore the ship…"He grabbed the Asian by the arm and attempted to run out of the cabin with him.

Lal beat them to the door. "You two know who did this, don't you?" She growled as she held up the orange sundress in her hands. It went to her knees and was strapless with a black belt around the middle.

"Elizabeth did it!" Fon shouted, afraid that she would truly kill them.

"She had a motive! Colonnello paid her to do it!" Reborn said calmly, a smirk on his face.

Lal made a face, but she had to admit that she should have seen it coming though…"Leave now; I'm going to have a talk with the blond idiot…" She said, opening the door and letting the two out.

* * *

She looked at the dress in distaste before giving up and changing into the dress, she pulled on a jean jacket and went to work fixing her hair because even if she hated wearing dresses she was going to make sure she looked damn good in them. As she was finished putting on the only make-up she ever wore, eyeliner, the bathroom door opened.

Colonnello looked at the sight in front of him and froze, he was about to be dead meat he knew it. She would tie him up and feed him to sharks slowly. "Hey there Lal, kora," He said nervously, backing up slowly. He eyed the door carefully. "You look really pretty kora!" He said, trying to calm her down.

Lal stood up and walked over to him slowly. "Do you get some sick pleasure out of me being in hell you sick little masochist?" She asked a deadly aura around her as she rounded on him darkly.

"N-no, I-I just think that you should be girly! You look so pretty in dresses and besides, we're on a cruise no one in your family is going to see you kora!" Colonnello said, opening the door to the cabin and running like hell from Lal.

* * *

She chased him around the ship until they ran into Fon and Reborn and Fon held her back.

"What the hell is going on?" Mrs. Jones asked, noticing the four were already causing trouble. "Oh Lal, you look so pretty!" She gushed upon seeing that Lal was wearing a dress. She honestly expected her to be in jeans and old shirts for the next two weeks.

"He switched all my clothes with dresses and skirts!" Lal screamed.

"I did not! You're little sister did kora!" Colonnello shouted.

"Colonnello, why are you in only a towel?' Mrs. Jones asked, finally noticing it was the only thing the blond moron was wearing.

"Oh well you see kora, funny story, I got out of the shower and Lal was waiting for me and I'm pretty sure she has a knife or a gun hidden somewhere in that dress. I mean she always has a pistol in her bra but it's different because I'm pretty sure she will kill me this time, kora…" Colonnello chuckled nervously.

"Somebody get him some pants." She said.

Lal raised an eyebrow. "No shirt?" She asked.

Mrs. Jones blushed. "He has a nice chest." She stated.

Lal smirked. "If you think his chest is nice you should see other parts." She stated coyly. She plucked Reborn's sunglasses off his head and put them on. "If you need me I'll be at the pool." She walked off without a second glance.

* * *

**Mhhh, so I will end it here, next chapter will have a certain Asian man's little sister.**

**O.o I swear I updated this but apparently I didn't.**


	14. Eric Forman

**So my sister's borrowing my computer sometimes so chapters will take longer to post. I downloaded Firefox for her and everything. She's helping me with these chapters slightly. I can't wait till Friday the 13****th****.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It was two days before the ship docked in Greece and the four had already run out of things to do, so Lal ditched the three and was now at a café on the ship with a mango smoothie and a horror novel she had gotten from Calder as an early birthday present that she's been saving just for this trip.

The spot of sun she was sitting at was shaded and that did not please Lal _at all_. She looked up to see a tall American boy with a cocky grin on his face. Usually Lal would be interested when she met someone with a cocky grin because she was reminded of Colonnello, but she didn't like this douche bag for some reason. "What the hell do you think you're doing you fuckbag?" She asked in Italian when the book was ripped out of her hands.

The American smirked and leaned down close to her face; "Sorry babe, I don't speak your language." He said smugly. "What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting here reading on such a beautiful day?" He asked.

Lal was fuming, she gave an annoyed twitch, but if she didn't speak English the dumbass wouldn't leave her alone. "I don't like speaking English." She hissed, grabbing her book back. "My older brother gave me this so I don't want some dumbass like you touching it." She said, completely ignoring his question.

The boy smirked. 'You sound nice babe, you got a name?" He asked her.

"Lal Mirch." Lal answered.

"Eric, Eric Forman." He said.

Lal snorted. "You're shitting me right?" She asked with a serious look on her face.

Eric shook his head no. "I'm serious, not joking you at all babe."

"Excuse me while I go laugh my ass off." Lal told him, standing up,

He grabbed her by the arm. "Don't go; I wanted to ask you something."

"Make it quick, I don't have all day, unlike you I don't spend my time in a circle getting high off my ass. Actually I need to meet my friends in about six minutes and they aren't the people you piss off…I still have the rope marks…" Lal rubbed her wrists lightly.

"Will you go out with me? Dinner, dancing, maybe a few drinks?" Eric asked hopefully.

Lal looked at him, a sly smile forming on her face. "You're not my type." She said simply. "Now go before I shoot you in the face." She said it in such a sweet, un-Lal like way.

He didn't believe that she would go through with the threat since she said it in such an innocent tone, so he threw his arm around her. "So what is your type?" He asked.

Lal had an annoyed look on her face as she easily pried his arms off of her. "Italian, blond, blue eyes, cocky grin, oh and he has to say 'kora' all the time…and since I'm confessing things I might as well say this; I'm in love with my best friend…nice try though, I think there's some easy slut eyeing you across the room though. I should really go. I would say it was nice talking to you, but it wasn't so have a nice day and I hope you rot in hell one day…ciao." She waved innocently and turned on her heels to leave for her cabin since that night the school had rented out most of the dining room so they were all being forced to wear formal clothing to dinner for at least one day.

* * *

Reborn, Fon, and Colonnello were bored so what better to do than stalk Lal. They were surprised that Lal hadn't killed them yet.

Right now she was just sitting down, curled up, with her new addictions; mango smoothies, and the horror book that Calder got her.

"This is boring, Lal, why are you being boring?" Reborn asked in a harsh whisper.

Fon shushed him. "Shut up, something's happening!" He snapped as the three leaned closer as they watched as a smug looking American walked up to _their_ Lal.

Reborn flinched. "He took the book!" He snorted, "Fuckbag, nice one Lally."

"What the fuck does he think he's doing leaning in that close to _my_ Lal?" Colonnello seethed as he watched the idiot lean down close to her face. Only he was allowed to be that close to her!

Fon held him back from killing the boy. "Colonnello, calm down, Lal's a big girl. She has a gun on her at all times. She'll be fine…and I want to see how this ends." He whispered in his ear.

The three snorted when they learned his name. "That's a fail." They said in unison.

When it came to the part where Lal was explaining her type Reborn and Fon stared with their mouths open at Lal, she wasn't shitting him. She was one hundred percent serious.

"Colonnello, you heard that right?" Reborn asked Colonnello, who was asleep. "NOW OF ALL TIMES YOU FALL ASLEEP YOU FUCKING MORON DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT YOU JUST MISSED?" He slapped him in a very Lal fashion.

Colonnello was jolted awake by the force of the slaps. "What did I miss kora?" He asked.

Reborn slapped him. "Fon, please tell me you got that on video!"

Fon shook his head no. "THE CAMERA DIED!" He shouted.

"WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO DESERVE THIS? WE'RE GOOD PEOPLE! Well…not really…Fon's a good person!" Reborn shouted.

"I'm an assassin…I came home covered in blood a month ago…" Fon said gently.

"Point taken…" Reborn said.

* * *

Lal was fixing her still short hair when the three morons came back to the cabin.

"LAL, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Reborn shouted.

"I'm in the bathroom, you want to talk to me you have to come in here." Lal called out.

Reborn and Fon burst into the bathroom to see Lal wearing a fancy black dress that fit her every curve (Oh yes people, Lal brought out the Little Black Dress that almost every woman owns.), stiletto's, diamond stud earrings, an amethyst necklace, a spiked bracelet, and was that…the ring that Colonnello gave her? Her short hair was in small curls and she was actually wearing make-up!

"W-wow, you actually look hot!" Reborn said loudly.

Lal rolled her eyes and dabbed at her lipstick. "What do you idiots want?" She asked.

"We know!" They shouted.

"Know what?" Lal asked innocently.

"We heard you earlier Lal, we know…it's the only reason why you would still have that ring." Fon said.

Lal smiled. "Do you have proof of this?" Lal asked.

They gave her a look. "You bitch!" The two said, glaring at her.

"You shouldn't try stalking me, I know all." She told them as she continued to make sure she looked presentable. "You two should probably get ready now. I'm going to stay in here until we have to leave so you boys can get changed out there." She hopped up on the counter, crossed her legs, and opened up her book. "Oh, and if you tell him anything I promise that you two will be in a horrible accident."

* * *

"What was that about kora?" Colonnello asked; he was already in his suit and lying on his bed casually.

"Nothing…nothing at all…" Reborn said. He was always in a suit so he didn't have to get ready; the only person they were waiting for was Fon.

"Alright Lal, we're decent so you can come out now." Fon said ten minutes later when they all dibbed themselves presentable.

"Why did she stay in there anyway kora?" Colonnello asked curiously.

"I wanted to read in peace…put this on my bed and make sure that the book mark doesn't fall out…it's been a bitch today…" Lal said, shoving the book in Reborn's hands.

Colonnello's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw her, and then he saw the ring and smirked because even if she was wearing it on the wrong finger she was still wearing it! "You look very…smoking Lal…must you really bring that thing to dinner?" He asked when Lal put a pistol in her purse.

"Yes, I must. You never know what will happen and I'm ashamed that you even said that Colonnello! You're such a horrible student. How the hell are you still alive?" Lal asked, glaring at him.

"Love you too Lal, kora." Colonnello winked, taking her hand and spinning her around.

Reborn and Fon sniggered and Lal blushed.

"We're already five minutes late, come on before they come after us with shotguns." Reborn said, pushing everyone out of the room.

* * *

"You four are late; again. Can't you guys ever be on time?" All the teachers scolded when the four finally showed up.

They apologized with fake sincerity and took the four seats that were reserved for them.

"Stop staring, you're going to go blind." Lal said sweetly to the boy staring at her with drool running down the side of his mouth.

Colonnello glared at the boy, he was really starting to get pissed off today. People needed to stop staring at _his_ Lal. He grabbed Lal's hands and, ignoring her protests, switched the ring to her ring finger. "It's on the wrong finger kora." He told her when she asked what the hell he was doing.

"You cannot just do that Colonnello, I never agreed to anything! You never asked anyway you just put it on my finger while I was asleep which was really creepy by the way!" Lal hissed when people began to stare. She put the ring back on the other finger just to have him put it back.

"You were the one who brought it with you kora!"Colonnello argued. "Now keep it here or else." He threatened as the two began to glare at each other darkly.

"Enough you two, you can murder each other _after_ dinner…" Reborn hissed at them.

They glared, but shut up.

* * *

While they were waiting for their appetizers Fon felt someone hug him from behind. He looked up to see his little sister Mei smiling down at him.

"Found you big brother!" Mei giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Hey Mei," The others said, waving at the pretty Asian girl that they had only met a handful of times. She had Fon's hair color and beautiful grey eyes.

"Hello!" She said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Reborn asked the girl.

"I go to the school that they have on this ship!" Mei said.

"You get to travel the world and learn at the same time nice combination," Lal praised.

* * *

The dining room was more like a giant ball room with a dance floor and elegant music and during dessert, something that Lal didn't get since all of the choices on the menu had mainly chocolate.

"Come on Lal, we're dancing." Fon said, standing up and taking Lal's hand. He hadn't gotten dessert either so he spent the time watching Lal, who was watching everyone else dance.

"You're joking right? You want to slow dance, with me?" Lal asked when he pulled her to the dance floor.

Fon nodded. "You look like you really want to dance Lal." He smiled as she hit her head on his shoulder.

"What I need is a shot of tequila and a target board." Lal told him

"Really that mad at him?" Fon asked.

"Fon, people can't just walk into someone's room while they're sleeping and put an engagement ring on their finger! It's just not right! _I don't want to ever get married_!" Lal ranted, putting empathies on the last sentence. She took a deep breath. "I want an option if I get married or not! My whole life my parents have been telling me what to do and what not to do! They didn't even give me the option of picking out what I wanted to do with my life when I'm older they have it all planned out for me. I'm going to be forced into the Military. Now tell me, who wants to marry a woman who is quite literally tied to the Military until the day she dies?" She asked him.

"Colonnello would, he really does love you." Fon said gently. "Plus…you did keep the ring, you wore it willingly tonight."

Lal groaned. "We're not going there!"

Fon patted her back. "Whatever you say Lally,"

* * *

**I think this is a nice place to end this chapter; it's like 2:30 am here so I should probably go to sleep…**

**On a side note I was drinking Cherry Dr. Pepper while I was eating cherry's **


	15. Valentine's Day Gone to Hell

**So we went to the mall today to get more hermit crabs and so I picked a really big one up and IT FUCKING RIPPED MY SKIN OFF! I screamed so loud that people across the mall came over and stared at me as I jumped up and down with that thing still attached to my fucking hand! We ended up getting a crab in a Casper the Friendly Ghost shell and he's like taken over the tank and we think they're trying to mate…or to break out of the tank kill us… or take over the world…whichever one comes first.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

They docked in Greece on Valentine's Day and the boys had to literally carry Lal off of the ship as she kicked and screamed.

"Let me rot in the cabin alone Dammit! I hate Valentine's Day!" Lal screamed, pounding on Colonnello's chest with her fits and kicking his back. She had finally found an outfit she found suitable enough for the day; a red, strapless shirt that cut off at her stomach, a short red skirt with leggings under it, red boots, and a red chocker with a black rose on the side.

"No, you're coming and you're enjoying yourself if you like it or not…I'll even buy you whatever fruit you want kora." Colonnello told her.

Lal stopped her movements and looked at him. "You aren't joking?" She asked.

Colonnello shook his head no. "I'm not joking. I'll buy you anything you want kora." He told her.

"You win this round Colonnello…any kind of fruit?" She asked.

"You can get a bag full of whatever you want." Fon said.

Lal agreed and stopped her violent acts. "Alright…"

Reborn smirked. "Won over by fruit, pathetic Lal," He told her.

Lal slapped him. "It is a proven fact that Greek fruit is better than any other fruit." She said.

"And where did you hear that, Fruit Weekly?" Reborn asked.

Lal slapped him again. "Shut up. My aunt told me."

"And you believed crazy old Eleanor?" Fon asked, giving her a look.

"You never joke about fruit in my family." Lal said, glaring daggers at the Asian.

"Colonnello, I know I'm going to regret this but why in the world are you carrying Lal like a caveman?" Mrs. Jones asked upon seeing the four.

"If we put her down she'll escape like she did last year. We're determined to get her to have one Valentine's Day where she's not sitting alone in a room stabbing dolls with knifes and listening to depressing music…" Reborn said, remembering how they found her last year.

"If I want to be anti-social then as my best friends you three should let me!" Lal protested, just to have Fon tie a cloth over her mouth.

"Colonnello put her down right now. We are not walking around with her over your shoulder like that!" Mrs. Jones ordered.

"She's going to run off the instant I put her down, kora." Colonnello told her seriously.

"Put her down."

Colonnello sighed and put her down.

Lal, calmly, took off the cloth covering her mouth, and slapped Colonnello. "That is for how you woke me up this morning…bye." With that she was off down the hall.

"I'll be back in a few seconds." Fon said with a smile on his face before running off after her. He came back with a very angry Lal in his arms.

"Do we have to put you on a leash?" Reborn asked.

"Bite me," Lal grumbled.

Fon took one of her wrists and bit it, Reborn walked over and bit down on her shoulder, and Colonnello took her out of Fon's arms, leaned down on her ear.

Lal shrieked and pushed him away from her. "Aren't you going to do anything?" She asked the teacher, who was simply watching them with an amused smile.

"Oh you two are just so cute!" She squealed.

* * *

They were at a temple in Rhodes belonging to none other than the Goddess Aphrodite, they were there as a class for now since they were required to stay in a group for at least one lesson a day before they were allowed to go off and have fun.

"This is boring." Lal said as the teacher drowned on and on about Aphrodite. They had in fact put her on a leash and she was about to rip it off and strangle Reborn with it.

"You only say that because you hate Aphrodite." Fon said.

"I never said I hated her." Lal defended herself with pride.

"You called her a whore." Reborn reminded her.

"Never said I hated her." Lal said; it was true she had in fact never said she hated Aphrodite.

"You four, shut up we're having a moment of silence for those who want to have a good Valentine's Day!" Mrs. Jones snapped at the group.

"Whatever," They said, giving each other looks that said 'Uh-oh, we got in trouble'

"You may all leave now…but be back before midnight or else!" The teachers said.

"I'm going back to the cabin." Lal said; attempting to leave but the dammed leash stopped her. "Son of a fucking bitch, somebody take this damn thing off of me!" She demanded red in the face.

Fon, who was recording the whole day, shook his head no. "You look cute…and you promised to get Elizabeth something on the first day we were in Greece…time to go shopping!" He cheered.

"I swear he's gone crazy…" Reborn said.

* * *

"This is perfect for Elizabeth." Lal said, picking up a bottle of perfume. "Isn't it?" She asked no one in particular.

Colonnello nodded, wrapping an arm around her since he was really tired of people staring at her. "She'll love it kora…come on, I promised you a bag of fruit kora."

Lal grinned. "Just let me go pay for this and then we can go." She said, slipping out of the grip Colonnello had on her and moving towards the register.

Two men in collage, who were at the same shop as the four walked over to Fon and Reborn, "Hey, why is that one chick on a leash?" One of them asked.

"If we didn't put her on a leash she wouldn't behave herself…Colonnello is very pleased with it I must say," Fon said as he looked over at the two.

Reborn just smirked; "Don't listen to him; the truth is we're just that kinky."

The two smirked, "Nice bro."

"What's nice?" Lal asked as the two walked over to them, Colonnello's arm still around her.

One of the men smirked and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him, causing her to drop the small bag with her sister's gift and for the leash to choke her. "You are." He said smugly. He leaned down and tried to kiss her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you homo?" Lal asked, grabbing the man's arm and twisting it to the point of almost breaking it.

Fon chuckled. "You probably shouldn't have done that, Lal doesn't like random people trying to touch her."

"And Colonnello doesn't like people touching his fiancé…" Reborn smirked at the angry look on Colonnello's face.

"We're not engaged damnit! I never agreed to anything, I'm just wearing the stupid ring on a chain!" Lal snapped, kicking the guy onto the floor. He made a satisfying thud. Lal turned to his friend. "Do you want the same treatment?" She asked.

"No Ma'am." He said quickly, shaking his head.

Lal nodded. "Then you're going to buy me a new bottle of perfume because you're little friend here just made me drop a six dollar bottle of perfume and there's no way in hell I'm buying a new bottle." She picked up a new bottle of the same perfume and handed it to the man.

He nodded quickly and left to go pay for it.

"How do you do that kora?" Colonnello asked her; proud that she could get a random person to do whatever she wanted.

"Easy, I'm a girl who can kick anyone's ass. It scares a lot of people which means that I have power over them." Lal stated, taking the bottle that the man timidly held out for her without a thank you. She laced her arms with Fon's and Colonnello's and started to walk out of the shop with Reborn following them with his hands in his pockets and a cocky grin on his face. "You promised me a bag of fruit." She reminded them.

* * *

Fon and Reborn watched as Lal practically danced through the shopping district looking for fruits that would please her with Colonnello carrying the bag for her.

An old man with a kind smile and a long grey beard walked up to them. "Is she yours?" He asked, pointing to Lal.

Fon, who was recording the whole thing, nodded. "Yes, she's ours I suppose, or are we hers?" He asked Reborn.

"Hell if I know, bitch be crazy." Reborn said shrugged, not once looking at Fon or the old man.

"She likes fruit." The older man noted.

"It's her substitute for chocolate…" Fon said. "She really hates chocolate…"

"I'm done!" Lal sang, nearly skipping over to them with Colonnello following behind her carrying the bag of fruit that she had selected specially. "Whoa, old guy…HI!" She giggled, waving to the man.

* * *

**(AN: Okay, I'm just going to add this right now because I'll probably forget to but me and my sis are taking and she's playing with my hair and she's just like "Sammy, talk!" and I just look at her and say "I think our funners are talking when we're laying down" and I meant to say "Our talks are funner when we're laying down" Note we share a room and not a bed so get your head out of the gutter…you know who you are.)**

* * *

They all stared at her. Lal was never this happy while sober!

"Lal, are you okay, kora?" Colonnello asked her cautiously in case she decided to snap and try and kill him,

Lal smiled up at him, took the already paid for bag of fruit, gave it to Fon, and took Colonnello's hands. "Come on; let's go out…just us." She dragged him off somewhere with the others staring with wide eyes.

"Where are we going kora?" Colonnello asked.

"It's a surprise." Lal said, smiling happily up at him.

"W-what just happened?" Reborn asked.

"I think she's been struck by Aphrodite herself." The old man chuckled before walking off.

Fon turned the camera to Reborn. "Does that mean Colonnello is getting laid?" Reborn asked an almost jealous look on his face.

* * *

When the two finally came back to the cabin Lal was asleep in Colonnello's arms. She looked peaceful while he looked like he had just had a run in with Hades himself.

"What the hell did you two do? You look like shit." Reborn said as Fon went and pulled Lal's covers back.

"She made me run around the country for two hours, and then randomly she kicked me in the face! We literally spent five hours training before the cops finally came and stopped us from killing each other in cold fucking blood! Then we decided to get something for dinner since we figured we had missed it here, so we're at the restaurant and she shot a guy in the arm for calling us a 'perfect couple' that got us kicked out so we spent an hour walking around town for a place that both of us agreed on. When we finally got back to the ship she fell asleep in the elevator so I had to carry her here!" Colonnello ranted, lying her down on the bed and taking off her shoes and jewelry. He put the jewelry on the night stand next to her book and put her shoes at the foot of her bed before pulling the covers over her and kissing her forehead. He might be pissed off at her but there was no way he was going to let her sleep like that.

"You didn't say kora!" Reborn said with wide eyes. The blond hadn't said kora once since he had gotten back.

"I don't give a damn!" Colonnello snapped; pulling his shirt off and throwing it in the pile they had deemed the dirty clothes pile. Well he and Reborn did. Fon and Lal put their clothes away like good people. He flopped down on his bed and groaned.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Fon said gently.

"That bitch put me through hell on the one day that was supposed to be a day of romance!" Colonnello said.

"Still wanna marry her one day?" Reborn asked.

Colonnello grinned. "Damn straight." He said.

* * *

**I had fun writing half of this at least.**

**O.O even after all that hell he's still determined to marry her…that's real determination rights there you gotta admit.**

**I would have posted chapter sixteen by now but I was busy with editing my book, which once I finally have the guts to force my mom into helping me with, I will post a link to that on here for those of you who want to read what my mind can come up with when I have one hundred percent control over the story.**


	16. Ares

**MY LAPTOP KEEPS DYING ON ME DAMMIT! I'm playing a game and then nothing. I hate this thing with a fiery passion!**

**Dude, I'm eating chips and they fell in my shirt…I HAVE CHIPS IN MY BELLY BUTTON! (It's 4:30 AM…)**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Lal woke up two hours later. She found herself in her bed with the blankets wrapped around her. She didn't remember how she got in there or why she was still in her clothes. She switched on her lamp and the three boys fidgeted but didn't wake up.

"Dumbasses," She snorted, taking a picture of them. She felt around her bed for her night gown and smirked when her hand met the lace of the black gown.

The light was getting to Colonnello, it really was. He peeked an eye open to see Lal pulling her night gown on and he was very pleased at what he saw before the night gown fully covered her.

She shut the light and pulled her blanket tight around her. "Good night Colonnello, hope you got a good look 'because it's the only one you'll ever get." She said.

Colonnello cringed, he didn't think she had noticed him staring…he still hurt from her Sparta training. He was surprised that he could even walk.

* * *

The next day the four stayed on the ship in their cabin since they were still in Rhodes.

Fon, Reborn, and Colonnello were sitting at the small, round, table playing poker while Lal was busying herself in the mini kitchenette that they had in their room. They were all curious as to what the hell she was doing but were too scared to ask.

None of them would dare to say it aloud but she looked like the picture of innocence wearing a simple over the shoulder purple sundress.

Finally Lal finished with her tasks and placed a dish in front of all three of them along with a glass of red wine. It looked like a perfect mixture of all of the fruit that Lal had gotten the day before. "Eat it." Lal ordered.

"What did you put in it?" Reborn asked.

Lal listed off the fruits that were in it without hesitation.

"Why are you being nice to us kora," Colonnello asked as he looked at the fruit salad closely.

"Thank you very much for this Lal." Fon bowed and took a small bite of the salad. He smiled when he didn't fall over dead. "It's delicious," He told her truthfully.

"Good to know one of my friends thinks I won't poison them." Lal snapped, turning on her heel and grabbing her book off the counter and leaving.

"What's her problem?" Reborn asked.

"…guys…this is all of the fruit she got yesterday…all of it…kora." Colonnello said, noticing the now empty bag that had once held all the fruit Lal had bought.

"This is blasphemy! Lal never gives up her fruit willingly!" Reborn said.

"Well she did and you two were incredibly rude to her. She was trying to say thank you!" Fon said.

"For what," Reborn asked.

"For everything; she even snuck wine on to the ship!" Fon said.

"…Shit…" The two said.

* * *

Lal grumbled under her breath and sat down in her usual seat in the café, a large, cushioned window sill with a lot of sun.

"You look like you need a buddy." A man in his early twenties said, sitting down next to her.

"More like I need new buddies," Lal told him.

"Wanna talk about it? I've noticed you here before with mango smoothies…do you want one?" The man asked.

Lal's eyes perked up. "Yes, please!"

The man left and came back with two smoothies. "So talk, what's got you so ticked?" He asked.

"Okay, well you see I'm not the nicest of people…I can be…harsh…at times. So I made lunch for the three of them; a fruit salad made with my own personal selection and a glass of nice wine. What do they do? They completely ignore the fact that I was trying to be nice and ask what I did to it!" Lal ranted, sinking farther into the cushions. She had closed her book, which meant she was serious.

"So basically your friends are douche bags?" The man asked, slurping his smoothie.

"Yes, except Fon who was nice enough to try it and pretend that he liked it…Reborn and Colonnello are just being…dumbasses…" Lal said, hesitantly taking a sip of her drink. She didn't like excepting things from people she didn't know. "You look familiar…where have I seen you before?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked at him.

"You might have seen me on the ship! I come in here also." The man said. "My name is Ares by the way, and yours?" Ares asked.

"Lal Mirch…are you sure we haven't met before?" Lal asked.

Before Ares could reply Lal was tackled in a hug by Colonnello and Reborn.

"We're sorry for being such douche bags! We love you Lally! Come on, we're taking you dancing!" Reborn and Colonnello said, pulling her up and lacing their arms with hers.

* * *

**Just a filler chap people, I couldn't think of anything else to write and it's the most I can get done since my sister is sharing a laptop with me...**

**So you know the best way to get money out of my sister? Ask her when she's half-asleep.**


	17. Pool Time Fun

**I HAVE M&M'S! XD They taste so good! AND I HAVE REAL DR. PEPPER INSTEAD OF DIET! (I'm one of those girls who eat nothing but junk food and yet she's still skinny…yeah…)**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Where are we going today?" Fon asked, sipping his oolong tea.

"I think we're going to Apollo's temple today, either that or Artemis. We have three hours so let's not worry about that." Lal said, taking a sip of her Sports Drink. They had been to almost every temple so far with just a few more. The next day they would be going to Athens and then Sparta, and that day just so happened to be the same day as Lal's birthday.

She and Fon were lying by the pool in their bathing suits. There was a bunch of girls staring at Fon and a few guys were staring at Lal. They had managed to ditch Reborn and Colonnello by telling him that they were going to meet them at a bar on the ship and the idiots were too stupid to find them.

"To relaxation," Fon toasted, clinking his drink with hers.

Lal put her sunglasses on and relaxed in her chair. "I can't believe they haven't found us yet." She laughed.

Fon nodded and the two managed to actually fall asleep.

* * *

Reborn and Colonnello were looking all over the ship for Lal and Fon. They were supposed to have met them at the bar an hour ago. It wasn't like them to miss out on drinks.

"What do you think they're doing?" Reborn asked.

"I don't know…but I don't like it, kora." Colonnello said, chugging down the rest of his drink. "Come on kora, we're going after them, kora." He said, standing up.

Reborn grinned. "They might be doing something naughty."

Colonnello glared at him. "Don't say things like that kora!" He screamed.

Reborn rolled his eyes. "Shut up already…where would they be…The café maybe?" He asked, playing with his sideburns in thought.

"Yeah…they're probably there reading like usual kora." Colonnello said, hoping that he was right about them being at the café.

A kid in a cloak stopped them quickly. "I know where they are…but it's going to cost you to know." The kid said with a sly smile.

"Aren't you the kid that sold us the fake ID's?" Reborn asked the kid.

The kid slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up will ya?" Reborn licked the cloaked child's hand. "EW, what are you six? No wonder Lal always complains about you three." She whipped the saliva on Reborn's shirt, much to the boy dislikes.

"Mammon, what do you mean you know where they are, kora?"Colonnello asked, finally remembering the kid's name.

"I saw them just a few minutes ago…they looked…comfy to say the least." Mammon giggled a witchy giggle. "For more info you're going to have to pay me my blond friend."

Colonnello rolled his eyes at her usual antics and dug in his pockets for money. "All I have is twenty-five dollars and a picture of me and Lal that some guy took of us fighting kora." He told her.

Mammon gladly took the money."They're at the pool." She said after counting the money to make sure it was in fact twenty-five. It turns out a few dollars were stuck together so it was thirty dollars. Mammon was very pleased with what she got.

"Pleasure doing business with you midget," Reborn smirked.

Mammon glared at him through her hood. "Go to hell fedora!" She cursed before she turned to mist and vanished.

"That kid is so cute!" Reborn and Colonnello gushed, just to have rock hard strawberry's thrown on them.

"Ah, damn fucking illusionist kora!" Colonnello cursed as they ran from the evil strawberries.

* * *

They stared down at Lal and Fon, who were asleep in beach chairs.

"Should we wake them kora?" Colonnello asked after taking a picture of the two, mainly Lal in a two piece though.

"I have a great idea my young friend." Reborn smirked. "You get Lal, I'll get Fon and on the count of three we're throwing them in the pool." The two picked up their victims and on the count of three they threw them in.

Their screams made many people stop and stare, and Reborn and Colonnello laughing made the others stare.

"You assholes," Lal screamed as Fon held her back.

"Lal, you must calm down. If you get in trouble one more time they're throwing you in the brig!" Fon said gently as he held Lal back from murdering the two laughing idiots.

"It'll be worth it damnit!" Lal seethed, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes so that she could glare at them correctly.

"If you get sent to the brig no Sparta for you Lal," Fon said. Almost immediately Lal stopped struggling.

"I'll get those two eventually…" Lal stated, giving them a cold look. She gave them a look that said 'You better sleep with one eye open tonight' which really didn't make sense even to her because both of them slept with their eyes open.

"Don't be that way Lally, you know you love us!" Reborn smirked.

"You wish." Lal said, diving back in the water and swimming to the shallow end of the pool. "Someone get me a towel." She said, walking up to the two.

Colonnello picked up the towel that was on her chair and wrapped it around her. "There kora, all better little one." He said, rubbing her head.

Lal grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him in the pool. "Get bent ya' little shit."

Reborn laughed and gave Lal a high five. "That's my Lally." He said.

"I'm not _your_ Lally, hell I don't even like it when you people call me Lally!" Lal said before she threw him in the pool as well. Fon, who was still swimming happily, snuck up on them and pulled them both under water. Needless to say Lal ended up laughing so hard that there were tears forming in her auburn eyes.

"What's going on over here this time?" Mr. Stark asked.

"Well, Reborn and Colonnello threw me and Fon in the pool while we were sleeping so I threw them in." Lal said with a fake smile on her face.

"Just make sure they're ready in time for the next lesson…Reborn, stop trying to drown Colonnello I don't care how fun it is!" Mr. Stark snapped.

Lal rolled her eyes, grabbed her things, and left to go wash the chemicals out of her hair.

* * *

"I call the shower first kora!" Colonnello declared as the three boys ran into the cabin.

"Hey, where's Lally?" Fon asked, looking around the room. He didn't see Lal anywhere and her book was lying on her bed neatly.

"Who cares, not like the bitch even bothers telling us where she runs off to?" Reborn shrugged, plopping down at the table.

"The bitch just didn't want you idiots bugging her." Lal said; leaning against the bathroom door in only an over sized T-Shirt and panties with her arms folded against her chest.

"L-Lal, why aren't you dressed," Fon stuttered, trying not looking at her.

Colonnello and Reborn didn't seem to care that they were staring in the least bit.

"I was about to get my clothes but you guys came in so in a way it's your guys' fault I'm not dressed." Lal told them.

They rolled their eyes and pretended to look away while she dug through her bag for some clothes.

Lal settled for a tan dress with polka dots with black leggings under it, a jean jacket, brown boots, two black arm bands, the ring that Colonnello got her, which was on the right finger in Lal's opinion, and a belt like choker. "Remind me to get new clothes while we're in town, I can't stand all these dresses." She said as she adjusted the choker so that it was in a fashion she deemed cool enough.

"You look hot Lal; seriously I'm surprised you don't have fan boys." Reborn said as he looked her over.

She hummed incoherently and sat at the window sill.

* * *

"Class, this is the temple of Apollo; God of Theater!" Miss. Carter, the theater teacher at their school said in glee as they walked into a temple.

"That's not the only thing he was known for." Lal said under her breath as she rolled her eyes at the overly excited Drama teacher.

"What was that Ms. Mirch?" Miss. Carter asked in an overly sweet tone.

"Nothing Ma'am," Lal said in a sickly sweet voice that everyone cringed at.

"Do you think you can teach this class better?" Miss. Carter asked.

"Of course not Madame," Lal answered with her face sweet smile.

The two were now face to face and glaring at each other, until.

"You know, now that I think about it, I probably can...Fon, make sure you record this." Lal said finally.

They all watched as Lal spat out things about Apollo and Artemis that not even the locals knew. They were amazed by her knowledge of the gods.

"How was that?" She asked when she was done.

"You're all free to go…you know the curfew." Miss. Carter said in a defeated tone.

Lal grinned in triumph and jumped off the tall fallen pillar that she was standing on without fear. She landed with a small thud and adjusted her jacket.

"Damn Lal, didn't know you knew that much." Reborn said when they got to her.

"Let's just say I read more than I should." Lal said before walking off with her boys following after her like lost puppies.

The group spent the day doing a lot of touristy things and Lal managed to get a few pair of jeans and a T-Shirt that said 'Boys Will Be Toys'.

* * *

**My sister got her charger fixed partly so I'm not sharing my laptop anymore! XD I like this chapter. It had a Viper!**

**I actually found a shirt like that. I was at a bait shop and my friend found it while we were waiting for our bait. I have a picture of it on my phone.**

**Guess what people! I finally published my book and if you want to check it out here is the link: www . lulu shop / samantha - richardson - riccio / house - of -olympus / paperback /product - 20265 243 . ht ml**

**My super awesome friend Kayla drew the cover for me since I can't draw and my best friend is too lazy to draw it like she said she would.**


	18. Sparta

**I don't know why but I feel th need to tell you guys that me and my sister traded 'desks' which means that she's sitting on the floor and I'm lying on her bed.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Lal woke up on February 20th with her three friends staring down at her with giant grins on their faces.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAL," They screamed when they saw that she was awake.

Lal pulled a gun out from under her pillow. "Back away from me now or else I'll shoot you in the face." She said with a strange calmness.

They backed away and let Lal sit up on her own. They sat her gifts down on her bed and stood at least ten feet away from her.

"I told you guys I didn't want anything for my birthday." Lal said as she looked at the brightly colored presents.

"Just take the presents like a normal person." Reborn groaned, picking up his present and thrusting it in her hands.

Lal rolled her eyes and un-wrapped the parcel to see a pair of handcuffs. "Reborn, what the fuck am I supposed to do with these?" She asked.

"Naughty things," Reborn smirked, eyeing Colonnello in the corner of his eye.

"Anyone want to help me break them in?" Lal asked suggestively, a sly smile on her face.

"Don't start anything you can't finish Mirch, kora." Colonnello warned seriously.

Lal pouted. "No fun."She teased. "Alright, whose next," She asked.

"Me," Fon said handing her two packages. "The one that's blue is from Mei." He added.

Fon's present was a purple kimono while Mei got her four bracelets, all identical except for color. One was blue, one was green, one was purple, and one was red.

A plan was forming in her head as she looked at them. "Colonnello, give me your wrist." She said, picking up the green bracelet. He sat down next to her closely, wrapping one arm around her and holding out the other one for her, which was then wrenched off of her shoulder. She tied the green bracelet around his wrist and then pushed him off of her bed. "Reborn, you're next." Reborn sat down in front of her and held out his wrist for her. She tied the purple one around his wrist. Fon, who didn't have to be told silently held his wrist out for her as she tied the red one to his wrist. "One of you, help me with mine." Lal ordered.

Colonnello jumped up quickly and tied it around her wrist. "My gift next kora," He said happily.

"I'm afraid to see what you got me…" Lal said, taking the package hesitantly.

"You'll love it, I promise." He was so sure of himself that he didn't even say 'kora'

Lal took a deep breath and opened the box to see a pair of goggles… "Umm…Colonnello…these are goggles…" She said.

"That my love is where you are wrong. They're infrared visors." Colonnello said.

The look on her face was priceless and Colonnello was very pleased with himself when she tackled him in a hug. "This is so far the best present I have ever gotten in my life!" She told him before again kicking him off of her bed. "You're hands were going place they shouldn't have been." She told him with a blank look on her face.

"I know," Colonnello said stupidly.

"What are those?" Lal asked, pointing to the presents that were on the desk. She was pointing her gun to Colonnello's groin with the other, as a warning. Try to touch her one more time and he'll never have children.

"From your sister, she wanted you to have it on your birthday." Fon said, handing Lal the bag.

"Why do I have the feeling its pink?" Lal asked as she pulled the cloth out of the bag. It was a cloak, a long cloak that Lal fell in love with, and a romance novel that she made sure the boys didn't see. Yes people, Lal fucking Mirch likes romance novels.

"So the only thing you've gotten that you hated was from Reborn and the thing that you loved the most was from me, kora? Yep, today was a good day and it's only six o'clock!" Colonnello laughed.

Lal rolled her eyes and pushed the covers off of her. "Let's just see how the rest of the day goes…oh, you already got an outfit out for me…thanks?' She asked, not sure what to say to the fact that the three had picked out a cute yet Lal type of outfit out.

It was a purple dress that tied around her neck with a bow around her chest, a black shawl like jacket, black jeans, she was so happy when she saw them, a pair of black high tops, a black headband with a hat on the side, the amethyst ring that she refused to call an engagement ring, a chocker with a cross on it, and the black wrist bands that she had worn the day before with the blue bracelet she had gotten from Mei. Needless to say the outfit pleased Lal very much.

"Who knew you three could pick out such a nice outfit." Lal chuckled as she put the chocker on.

"We have our nice moments." Reborn said as they walked to breakfast.

* * *

They turned a corner just for someone to run into Lal.

"Watch it dumbass!" The two said at the same time, jumping up and pointing identical guns at each other.

"Oh, it's you." They said in unison upon realizing who they had bumped into they laughed for some un-known reason.

"This is freaky, stop right now kora." Colonnello said, pulling a protesting Lal away.

"Ares, did you say your name was? What are you doing here?" Lal asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Hello to you too Lal Mirch, I heard it was your birthday and that you had a liking for guns so I got you one. It's a glock with bronze bullets dipped in poison." Ares said, handing her a package and leaving without another word.

"Lal M. Mirch don't you dare accept that!" The three shouted when Lal took the package gratefully.

"M, what is the M supposed to stand for?" Lal asked curiously.

"Hell if I know. Sounds legit though…" They said.

"Lal, don't you dare take that gun kora! You have no idea what he did to that thing!" Colonnello said, trying to take the gun away from her.

"Why not Nello, if anything happens to me then trust me something ten times worse will happen to him…I don't like to be tricked love." Lal winked, taking the gun out of the package and examining it closely. "Did he say this have bronze bullets?" She asked. Fon nodded his head yes. "Sweet,"

Colonnello stared at her curiously, "Did you just call me love kora?" He asked with a look of adornment on his face.

Lal looked up at him and held her new gun under his chin, "Of course not, why would I call _you_ love?" She asked through her teeth, her finger on the trigger just ready to pull it.

"I don't know, because you love me kora." Colonnello said smugly as he looked down at her. "You really want to waste your first bullet on killing the love of your life?" He asked.

"I don't see Fabio anywhere around here." Lal said in the most serious tone.

"Fabio, isn't he that geek that sits behind you in English kora?" Colonnello asked.

"Dude, wrong thing to say to a woman," Reborn said with wide eyes.

Lal grabbed Colonnello by the shirt and gave him 25,000 fan slaps. "Do you know nothing of the world of literature?" She screamed after she finally let him go.

"She means the world of romance novels…" Fon said as he held up a romance novel with Fabio on the cover.

"Isn't that guy like fifty kora?" Colonnello asked.

"Shut up before she kills you." Reborn warned, slapping some duck tape over Colonnello's mouth. "How do you even know who Fabio is Lal?" He asked.

"My mother, duh," Lal lied quickly. "Let's just go, I'm hungry for crying out loud!"

* * *

"Happy birthday Lal Mirch, I have a gift for you." Mammon said, walking up to the four as they ate.

"What would that be Mammon?" Lal asked.

"Since you are my best customer and have been coming to me for five years I got you something…it's in your closet." Viper whispered the last part.

"Five years? Why didn't you tell us about the midget before?" Reborn asked.

Lal shrugged, "I was sworn to secrecy."

"Just go get your present!" Mammon snapped, forcing Lal out of her seat. "Lussuria, make sure they don't follow us!" In a heartbeat Lussuria had all three of the boys tied up.

"Mhhh, just my type," Lussuria said, licking his lips.

"You can't touch them!" Viper snapped as she dragged her best customer, and dare she say it, her best friend, to her cabin.

When the two came back Lal was very, very happy and it was scaring the boys. She was giggling and they were pretty sure that she didn't have any alcohol in her system. Needless to say that Mammon was satisfied with herself and her work.

"Is she okay? It looks like her face is about to break." Reborn commented, poking Lal's cheek. She twisted his finger so roughly that she broke it. Mammon pulled Lussuria away silently, unseen to the four.

"Let's just go meet the rest of the class." Fon said as he fixed Reborn's fingers.

* * *

"Who knows anything about Sparta?" Mrs. Jones asked as they exited the ship and entered Sparta.

Lal was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement, she had wanted to come to Sparta since she was three and she finally got her wish! "Sparta is the Military capital of the country, their representative God is Ares, and they used to leave new born males out in the forest if they weren't strong enough to survive." Lal stated fact after fact until finally Colonnello had to cover her mouth. She bit his hand roughly. He winced in pain and glared down at her.

"Bitch," He muttered under his breath. "Sorry about her kora, she's just a little excited today, kora." Colonnello chuckled nervously.

"If she's so excited she should use it in a fight." An old man, a local, said.

Lal's grin widened as she took Colonnello's arm. "Fight with me!" She didn't have to ask. The four had an agreement, every time it was someone's birthday they never refused a good fight.

They were given swords to fight with and traditional army wear for the Spartans. The two had to admit that it was fun compared to their usual fights since they usually fought with guns and whatever else they could get their hands on.

The fight ended with Lal backing Colonnello up into a tree, stealing his sword, and pointing both of the swords to his temples with a smirk on her face. "You're still pathetic Colonnello. This is the 999,454 time I've killed you in eleven years." She scolded. "I'm half your size for crying out loud!" She turned just to feel a gun pointed to her head. Rolling her eyes Lal dropped the swords and aimed a kick to his head. The force of it pushed him back into the tree.

"Lal you fucking bitch! I would win if you just go easy on me kora!" Colonnello snapped.

"Έχει την ευλογία," A woman exclaimed, pointing to Lal.

Lal stood up a little straighter and stared at the locals who were all bowing down to her. "Ummm, what's going on?" She asked.

"The Queen of Sparta is being acknowledged kora!" Colonnello laughed, he seemed to think that the nickname suited the girl/

"Shut up dumbass, and don't call me that…well, I kinda like the name…" She admitted.

"Lal, you're kinda glowing." Reborn said to her. He held up a mirror to show that she had a deep red aura around her. "They say it's a blessing from Ares himself…"

Lal laughed. "You guys don't believe that stuff, do you?' She asked.

"Lal, they really think you're their Queen." Fon said with wide eyes, his video camera out as he recorded the whole thing.

"That's ridicules! Oh, well hello." Lal giggled when she turned to see an army of Spartan men bowing down to her. She turned to her three male friends. 'Best birthday ever' she mouthed.

Colonnello walked over to her and put his arm around her. "You can't keep them Lal." He told her sternly.

Lal cursed. "But they're so cute!" She complained.

"No!" Colonnello snapped an angry look on his face.

Lal pouted. "Fine, I won't take a Spartan soldier home with me…Can I at least keep Fabio in our closet? So what did your mind come up with for us to do today?" She asked when they had pulled her away from the crazed Spartans.

"Wait, Fabio's in the closet? I KNEW HE WAS GAY! KORA," Colonnello screamed.

"What is Fabio doing in our closet?" Fon asked. Reborn chose to ignore it like a good man slave.

"Mammon gave him to me!" Lal cheered happily as they walked to the closest bar. They were all in need for a good glass of scotch.

"Where do you think you lot are going?" Verde asked, putting a hand on Lal and Reborn's shoulders. He had four guns pointed at him instantly. The two didn't like to be touched, at all.

"Don't try to act innocent _Professor_; I smell the vodka on your breath." Lal smirked at the boy who was only a few months older than her.

They stared at each other until finally; "I'll buy the drinks." Verde said.

"Do you even have an ID?" Lal asked.

"I have a midget who makes them…" Verde said quietly.

"Mammon," Reborn asked.

"How do you know Mammon?" Verde asked.

The four showed their fake ID's as if it explained everything, which in a way it did.

"Mammon got me a Fabio for my birthday!" Lal cheered.

"Congrats brat," Verde grunted as he ordered five shots of rum.

* * *

"Does this usually happen when they're drunk?" Verde asked Fon, who was the only one of his students left sitting next to him. He pointed to Lal and Colonnello, who instead of dancing like regular drunk people in a dance club were slow dancing.

"Pretty much…La's oddly really nice to him once she has a few drinks in her…not like she ever remembers what they did the night before…he does, she doesn't…it's sad really those two really love each other, she's just too stubborn to admit anything." Fon sighed. "Another drink Professor," He asked.

"Call me Verde." Verde said.

Lal smiled into Colonnello's chest as they swayed. She liked when she pretended to be drunk. She could do whatever she wanted and no one questioned it. She hadn't been drunk since Reborn left them.

"You know the guy who gave me the glock?' She asked suddenly.

"What about him kora," Colonnello asked softly. He didn't like that man one little bit.

"I think I know him from somewhere…he looked like the guy who taught me how to ride a bike when I was seven…" Lal said.

"Lal, I don't want you near him, kora." Colonnello said sternly.

Lal snorted and backed away from him, turning to leave. "I can do whatever I want which means I can talk to whoever I want…you aren't my father so you have no say in what I do. Hell, you're a year younger than me! I should be the one telling you who not to talk to." She snapped.

"Lal for all you know he could be dangerous!" Colonnello snapped back.

"I can take care of myself Colonnello!" Lal screamed, turning to face him with an angry look in her eyes.

"Trouble in paradise," Reborn smirked.

They both punched him in the face.

"Get bent you ass!" Lal seethed.

"I should go stop them from killing each other…" Fon said, chugging down a shot of whisky and breaking their friends apart.

* * *

"Happy birthday Lally, oh I miss you so much! My little girl is all grown up! Oh you look so cute!" Natalia squealed when they called via video chat.

Lal rolled her eyes. "Good to see you too mom," She said.

"Your brother is at his friends house and so is Elizabeth but they wanted me to say happy birthday to you! Oh, and did you get the romance novel we got for you? Elizabeth was the one who picked it out!" Natalia gushed.

"Got to go mom…bye," Lal shut the laptop quickly before the boys could figure out what just happened.

"Hey guys, whose book is this?" Fon asked, picking up a book and waving it around.

"Is that a romance novel…Lal, your name is in this." Reborn said, opening the front cover and also waving it around.

"No it's not! It says Paul Mitch!" Lal lied, making a grab for the book.

Reborn held it up over his head, oh how he loved being taller than her. He opened it to a random page and began to read aloud.

"Wow Lal, I never saw you as that kind of person kora…I think I want you more than I did before now, kora." Colonnello said, walking towards Lal.

* * *

Ten minutes later Lal Mirch walked out of the cabin after laying her smoking gun on the desk and taking Fabio out of the closet.

"Let's go Fabio, I want a smoothie." Lal said, dragging the very handsome man out of the cabin and to the nearest elevator. She got a lot of angry glares, even a few from the female teachers, a few men wolf-whistled when they saw them.

"Looking good Fabio," Lussuria cat-called,

* * *

**YES, FINALLY THE SPARTA CHAPTER! HA-HA IT TOOK ME LIKE TWO IN A HALF DAYS TO WRITE THIS!**

**I now have to hand over my laptop to my sister who TRIED TO KILL ME!**

**Verde and Viper were in this chapter!**

**The link to the bracelets Mei got Lal: www . beautiful stuff 05 march jewelry / large / fbra h5721 . jpg **

**The kimono Fon got her: thumb nail . image . rakuten . co . jp / 0 _ mall / k-bridal / cabinet / furiz / 154 . jpg**


	19. Back to Italy

**So I'm using a different program for the Internet and now everything is really slow…**

**I just noticed that I almost have more reviews for this story than I do for the New Neighbor. I just have to say YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME and I love how none of them were mean.**

**Remember, my sister has like a super awesome fanfiction that's a side story to the New Neighbor. I'm not saying it just because she's my sister either the story is hilarious! Now, I might be saying that because we share the same brain practically…It's a Bel/Viper story for those who like that couple.**

**On a different note I woke up at like 3 PM and my best friend's boyfriend was calling me, and then he hung up on me…BAD DUCKY! Speaking of my best friend she's supposed to come live under my bed for the night…It's like six and she's not here yet.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Did we have to leave?" Lal asked when they entered Italy once again. She was so upset that they had to leave her favorite place in the world.

"Oh come on Lally, you know you missed your family." Reborn teased the girl.

Lal rolled her eyes. "I missed my bed, and having a room to myself…that's it." She said, tying her hair up in a pony tail.

"Sure you did Lal, sure you did, kora." Colonnello said, patting her on the head.

"Don't touch me." She snapped, grabbing his hand and throwing him across the port and at the feet of his mother Theresa, and Lal's mother Natalia.

"Oh Colonnello, did Lal hurt you again? Don't worry about it; it's just Lal's way of showing her affection." Natalia said, smiling in a very warm way that was very different than Lal's evil one.

"She's a crazy bitch, kora." Colonnello grumbled as he stood up. Lal kicked him in the back.

"Shut up dumbass. If I'm that much of a bitch why are you so determined to marry me?" She asked.

Colonnello grinned through the pain; "Because I love you kora."

Blushing Lal ignored the kora bastard and dragged her mother to her car.

* * *

"I don't see why you won't just tell him you love him too, it's obvious to everyone you love him." Natalia said as she drove back to their house.

"No I don't!" Lal snapped, looking out the window so she didn't have to face her mother.

"Did I ever tell you how your father got me to go out with him?" Natalia asked.

Lal froze and held a blank on her face. "No, you didn't tell me." She finally said. Why had she never learned that story? She knew every other story except that one.

"Well, it was when I was in the Varia on a mission in America. There was this massive robot thing and no matter what we did we just couldn't kill it!" Natalia said.

"Wait a minute…you were in the Varia? Why I was never told of this? Isn't Varia for life?" Lal asked.

"When you were as high up as I was you can do whatever you want my dear Lal." Natalia smiled.

"Alright…so carry on with your story mother." Lal said, interested in the story.

"As I was saying, no one could kill it and then out of nowhere your father shows up and in less than ten minutes it was completely destroyed…the rest is history." Natalia said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Wow Lal, you have an amazing mother!" Mammon said, jumping out from the back seat.

The two Mirch's screamed and turned to see Mammon grinning.

"Mammon, what the hell are you doing in my car?" Lal screamed.

"I was bored, wanted to see you." Mammon shrugged.

"Lal, who is this," Natalia asked, stopping the car at the side of the road.

"This is a friend of mine…? She got me Fabio for my birthday!" Lal said.

"Mammon Esper, Varia." Mammon said with a grin as she held her hand out for Natalia.

They did the super secret Varia handshake that had Lal wondering just what her mom did before she got married and retired from the Mafia.

"So, I was wondering Lal…can I buy Fon from you for a weekend?" Mammon asked, going straight to the real reason she was there.

"Since you got me the awesome birthday present in the world you can have him for free." Lal said.

Mammon grinned. "Sweet, I knew you were my favorite Lally!"

"I told you not to call me that Mammon." Lal snapped as the girl turned to mist and disappeared.

"You have such…interesting…friends Lal…" Natalia said.

"I know…but I love them…" Lal said as she pulled out on of her books. It was the horror book she got from Calder. "No, already read that…Ah, there it is!" She pulled out the book Elizabeth got her and began to read.

* * *

"You're home!" Elizabeth shouted, running up and tackling her sister in a hug as her pink hair flowed behind her.

Lal held a hand out and easily blocked the eight year old, who was now running…Lal, was still holding her back at arm's length. "Calm down twerp. You're acting like you haven't seen me in a year."

"Did you get me something from Greece?" Elizabeth asked when she had stopped trying to hug her sister.

Lal nodded and went digging in her bag for the perfume she got her. "Here, enjoy…spray someone's eyes out or something."

Calder grunted a hello. "Did you like the book I gave you?" He asked.

Lal grinned. "The part where that guy got his head blown off…perfect," Calder nodded his head in agreement. "I got you a book from Greece! It's only sold there so there's no possible way you could have read it!" Lal said proudly as she held out the book for her brother.

There was a banging noise and Reborn, Colonnello and Fon burst into the living room. "Yo Mirch's," They said casually.

"DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR OWN DAMN HOUSE TO BE AT?" Lal screamed. Right when she thinks she could get away from them for a few days they show up at her house.

"There was an emergency at the hospital so mom dropped us off here, kora." Colonnello shrugged, giving Elizabeth a hug and nodding to Mathew, who was glaring at all of them.

Natalia giggled. "I guess I'll go make dinner then!"

* * *

"Did Lal tell you guys the Sparta story?" Reborn asked as they ate.

"No, I didn't. I was going to but you idiots walked in!" Lal said through clenched teeth as she ate her pasta.

The four told the story in great detail to the Mirch family.

"And that's how I became Queen of Sparta." Lal said, finishing the story with pride. She looked at the corner of her eye to see if her father was in the least bit proud.

"You could have done better." He said, taking a bite of a sausage.

Slightly hurt Lal looked down at her food. "You know what…I'm not that hungry anymore…I think I'm going to go to the shooting range…" She said, standing up and putting her plates in the sink.

"Which one of you three wants to go shoot with her this time?" Natalia asked.

"I did it last time, kora. Reborn, it's your turn." Colonnello said, not wanting a repeat of last time.

"Fine…but if she destroys my fedora again shit is going down!" Reborn said, throwing his napkin on the ground.

Natalia gave him a look that said 'bitch, you better pick that up'

"Sorry Natalia…" Reborn said, picking the napkin up and putting his plates away before running away. Natalia was scarier than Lal at times.

* * *

**O.O Go Natalia! Ha-ha, she's a former Varia member.**

**Got to love Lal's family.**

**So Viper bought Fon for a weekend...yeah...enough said...**


	20. Verde Finally Snaps

**So, it's one of those times when my sister and I are laughing so hard my side starts to hurt. I'm surprised that our mom never hears us when we're laughing our asses off at like three am in the morning.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Verde stared at the four devils in his class with dark eyes. Could they be normal for one damn day?

Reborn and Fon were playing with acid, and Lal was trying to get Colonnello to drink chlorine.

"Come on Nello, please, for me?" Lal asked with big, innocent eyes.

"I'm not drinking that, kora!" Colonnello snapped, looking down at her sternly.

"Pweety pewees Nello," Lal asked giving him the most adorable look.

Colonnello looked down at her and sighed. "Fine, I'll drink it, kora." He said as he took the chemical from her.

"NO, NO ONE IS DRINKING ANYTHING!" Verde screamed, slapping the chlorine out of Colonnello's hands. "I AM SO DAMN TIRED OF YOU FOUR DEVILS! I FUCKING QUITE! REBOR; STOP WEARING THAT DAMN FEDORA EVERY WHERE YOU GO! FON; …I don't really have a problem with you…COLONNELLO; STOP SAYING KORA ALL THE DAMN TIME! LAL MIRCH; JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE AN INABILITY TO ADMIT THAT YOU LOVE COLONNELLO DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO BE A TOTAL BITCH! I HOPE YOU FOUR ROT IN HELL ONE DAY!" He shouted at the four. He turned to the rest of his class. "The rest of you can do whatever the fuck you want! I'm out bitches!" Verde said, kicking down the door and left in an angry rampage.

A teenage Squalo stood at the door. "VOI, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" He yelled.

"Our Science teacher just quite on us…again…" Fon said.

"Sweet, that means that I don't have a next hour!" Squalo cheered.

"Should a teacher really be cursing?" Lal asked.

"Do we have to go back to Chapter Eight?" Reborn asked.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall you guys!" Fon chastised.

* * *

**So that is the story on how Verde quite…they put him through that much hell.**

**They broke the fourth wall.**

**Shortest chapter ever so far!**

**Oh hey, this is chapter twenty! AWESOME!**


	21. The Good Stuff

**It's getting really close to the taboo chapter and I kinda have no idea how I should do it…I have a few ideas but they aren't forming right at the moment.**

**So, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But who cares, I have my own book series that I DO OWN! (Still happy about that,)**

* * *

It was around three AM and Lal was getting ready to sneak out her window to sneak over to Colonnello's house with a bottle of vodka in her bag and her own special concoction.

"Lal, where are you going?" Elizabeth asked when Lal was half-way out the window.

Lal froze as she turned to look at her little sister who had her hands on her hips with a look that said 'Ooo, I'm telling mom and dad on you'

"None of your business twerp now, go back to bed like a good little girl." Lal said to the young girl.

"I'm telling mama and papa!" Elizabeth said.

"No you aren't. You're going back to bed before I tie your ass to it." Lal threatened.

"I know where you're going." Elizabeth said.

"And where is that?" Lal asked, turning so that she was sitting on the window sill with her legs crossed in neatly.

"You're going to Colonnello's house and you him, Reborn, and Fon are going to get wasted like you do every other Saturday." Elizabeth said.

Lal blinked. How the hell did her nine year old sister know this? "E-Elizabeth, how do you know this?" She asked.

"Easy, I know all. Now, either you take me with you or I tell mom and dad just why you always have such massive headaches on Sunday's." Elizabeth smiled in an innocent way.

"You're joking, right?" Lal asked as her phone went off. She checked the Caller ID just to see Reborn's picture. "What do you want Reborn?"

"_Where the fuck are you? It's your turn to bring the alcohol!" Reborn snapped over the phone._

"I'm sorry; Elizabeth is being a moron and won't let me leave." Lal said, eyeing the girl in question.

"_Elizabeth? She knows? I thought she was asleep like hours ago." Reborn said._

"Well apparently she's not and she wants to come with me so what am I supposed to do? She said if didn't bring her she's waking up mom and dad." Lal said, still watching the girl. "Not like I really care or anything, I just don't want mom looking through my mini fridge for beer." She added when Elizabeth looked smug.

"_So the midget is blackmailing you huh? Okay, bring her along and we'll show her just how it is to be so drunk off your ass you don't even know what your name is." Reborn decided._

Lal grinned in a devilish way. "That's why I love you." She said.

"_Oh Lal, I didn't know you thought about me that way…Colonnello is going to be so crushed." Reborn said teasingly._

"You know what I meant you dumbass." Lal said before she hung up. "Okay, you can come…but be warned that since you are coming you have to do everything we do. If we drink, which we will, you have to do it also and it won't be water or cider either it will be pure alcohol, if we smoke, which rarely happens but it could still happen, then you have to smoke. Got it?" She asked. "Oh, and we might play strip poker but I'll talk them out of that one…"

"I didn't know you smoked." Elizabeth said.

"Not usually, we have rules for when we do though." Lal shrugged.

Elizabeth snorted; "And what are those rules?" She asked.

Lal smirked as she counted the rules off. "Rule one: Only if we just had sex, which to my knowledge has happened to none of us yet, rule two: Only if we're talking about sex, which just happens if we're really bored, and rule three: we only smoke if all three of us are together. Doing it alone is taboo unless it's rule one." She said.

"You are a very strange group of people." Elizabeth said as she made a face.

"Just be warned…those idiots tend to get a bit…handsy…when they're drunk…even Fon." Lal said, shivering at the thought.

"Basically they all tend to grope you since you're usually the only female that's ever around them?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm starting to doubt your innocence." Lal told her.

Elizabeth grinned. "I'm your little sister Lally." She told her older sister.

"You have a point…alright, let's go. If I don't get there soon they're going to start without us and then I'll be deemed the 'responsible one' for the night which means that if those bitches get hungry I have to go downstairs and make something to eat." Lal said as she climbed out the window and into the tree that was next to her window.

"You let them boss you around and do womanly things?" Elizabeth asked as Lal helped her out the window and into the tree. Of course Lal knew how to cook, but that doesn't mean that she liked doing it for anyone but herself.

"No we all do it. Last time we made Reborn dress up in a maids outfit and make us pie…it was hilarious, Fon even got it on recording!" Lal said as they began to climb down the tree.

"Why does Fon record everything you guys do?" Elizabeth asked as she jumped out of the branch she was standing on and landed on her feet.

"His mom makes him." Lal answered casually as she jumped out of the tree. She didn't mind spending time with her sister…she just wishes that she was more like her and didn't squeal every time something happened.

The two made it to Colonnello's house faster than Lal thought.

"Now all we have to do is get up there…" Elizabeth said, looking up at the only lit room in the house. It was on the third story of the house, much like Lal's room.

"That my dear little sister is not as hard as it looks. There's a tree next to his window, and we're going to get up there the same way we did getting down my window." Lal said, already climbing up the tree.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and followed her sister.

* * *

Colonnello flopped down on his bed with a bottle of regular beer. "Where the fuck is Lal? She's never this late, kora." He was in nothing but his jeans, which wasn't much of a surprise since he hated wearing a shirt in his own room.

"Oh, already stripping are we?" Lal asked from the window a smirk on her face.

"Good to see you too ya crazy bitch," Reborn said as Lal ducked her head and entered the room.

Lal rolled her eyes and pulled Elizabeth in. "Who has the glasses? I got something…new for us tonight." She stated as she sat in her favorite spot in the room, in the chair next to the fireplace with her feet in the footrest.

Elizabeth sat down on the ground next to her chair.

"And what does the all mighty Lal Mirch have for us that we haven't already had?" Reborn asked as he handed her five glasses.

"I mixed Russian, German, Italian, and Mexican tequila together and made this. I haven't tried it yet...So I say we chug it at once." Lal said as she pulled two bottles out of her bag. One was the vodka and the other was the special tequila. "Or do you boys want to go easy and just stick to the vodka?"

"Is that a challenge mother bitch?" Reborn asked.

"Depends my son, are you man enough?" Lal asked sweetly.

"Are we going to drink or are you two just going to have a trash talk session like last week?" Fon asked, growing impatient.

"I say we save Lal's…poison…for last kora." Colonnello said, sitting up.

"Are you scared Nello?" Lal asked in fake sympathy.

"Yes actually, I'm scared shitless of what you just created kora!" Colonnello said without fear.

"How pathetic…Elizabeth, you chose what we drink first." Lal said, looking down at her sister.

"I agree with Colonnello, we should save that for last!" Elizabeth said.

"The nine year old has spoken!"Reborn said.

Lal looked at her sister. "You're nine? I thought you were eight! When the hell did this happen?" She asked.

"Last week, you were there! You threw my friend Tommy in the punch bowl!" Elizabeth said.

"So that's why there were a bunch of people at the house…oh…um…happy birthday?" Lal asked.

"You're going to make a great mother one day Lal." Reborn said blandly.

"Shut up Reborn, I'm never getting married or having kids!" Lal snapped as she poured the drinks.

"Hear that Colonnello, never getting married or having kids…tough luck bro." Fon said, patting the shirtless man on the back.

"I STILL HAVE HOPE!" Colonnello screamed. Lal threw her shoe at him.

"Shut the fuck up dumbass." She snapped, handing all of the glasses out. She looked at her little sister with an evil look on her face. "To newbie's," They all chugged down the drinks, the four teenagers drank without a hitch while Elizabeth coughed like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't be such a baby Lizzy, it's just vodka…Fon, you know what to do." Lal said, relaxing into her seat.

Fon rolled his eyes at the girl's behavior and left to get something. He came back ten minutes later with a bottle of cranberry juice. "Here Elizabeth, just mix this with the vodka."

Elizabeth smiled and did as she was told. She didn't think Lal would really let her drink. What she was afraid of was what if they smoked and forced her into it?

* * *

The nine year old looked around the room; Reborn was sitting on the dresser, Fon was sitting on the window sill, Colonnello was lying on his bed shirtless still, and her older sister was sitting in a chair much larger than her with a relaxed look on her face, her eyes closed. It was the first time Elizabeth had seen her relaxed in her whole life.

"Are you surprised also?" Colonnello asked her.

"Huh?" Elizabeth asked, having zoned out. She turned to see that all three of the boys had surrounded themselves around her and Lal.

"Your sister, you're surprised she could ever be this relaxed, eh kora?" He asked. "She's not usually like this, but when she is she looks almost…human…don't you think kora?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Is she okay? She looks like she's dead." She made a move to poke her sister.

"Touch me and I will shoot your head off." Lal said, eyes still closed,

"Believe it or not she's drunk." Fon said. "She can't handle vodka like she does everything else…it's odd really." He chuckled. "She's only had three shots."

"We're out of vodka." Lal said, ignoring the others.

"Time to try your death trap," Reborn said nervously.

"Are you idiots really that scared?" Lal laughed, tilting her head back her hair feel back. They nodded to show that they were afraid of anything and everything that Lal creates. "Fine you big babies, if you're that scared then I'll try it first!" She picked up the bottle of tequila and poured herself a glass.

"Wait; if you die can I have your bean bag chair?" Reborn asked.

"NO!" Elizabeth and Lal shouted before Lal chugged the shot.

Her eyes widened and she clutched her heart as she began to couch violently, clutching her sides.

"Oh gods, Lal, are you okay kora?" Colonnello asked, rushing over to her side.

Lal's coughing turned into full blown laughter. "Oh god, you should have seen that look on your face Nello! Ha-ha it was priceless!" She continued to laugh as the other's stared at her.

"You're such a bitch Lal! We were worried about you kora!" Colonnello yelled, tackling her to the ground.

Lal looked up at him innocently. "Well hello there." She giggled, looking up at him.

"Oi, there's a little girl here! None of this tonight…you can do that another time." Reborn said, stopping the two before they could do anything stupid.

"Hmmm, oh yeah her…well, who wants to try it next, it's pretty weak if you ask me." Lal said, kicking Colonnello off of her chest and grabbing the bottle.

Elizabeth held out her glass. "Hit me sis."

* * *

Needless to say that the Mirch's could handle it while the other three thought it would be the death of them.

Elizabeth ended up passing out and waking up to the smell of smoke. She then wondered, ignoring the headache that was hitting her hard, which rule they were following.

"For the last time Reborn, you can't run around the school naked!" Lal snapped, throwing something at him. Elizabeth had to admit that her sister looked scary with a fag in her mouth. (Remember, that's what cigarettes' are sometimes called.)

"Can I at least enter the school on an elephant?" Reborn asked.

"NO!" Lal screamed.

"Where are you even going to get an elephant?" Fon asked.

"Mammon Esper," Reborn said.

"I heard my name what do you bitches want…? Oh…did I interrupt something?" Mammon asked, seeing that there were three half-naked boys and Lal all surrounded together. At that moment she really envied Lal.

"They wish." Lal said.

"Who's the midget?" Mammon asked, pointing to Elizabeth.

"My little sister Elizabeth…Mammon, she's taller than you…" Lal added.

"Shut up, at least let me feel awesome!" Mammon snapped, taking a picture of all three of the boys. "By the way Fon, next weekend you're spending the weekend with me…pretend to be my boyfriend or else." She said darkly.

"Why me," Fon asked.

"Because Colonnello belongs to Lal and no one else, and Reborn…my dad just doesn't like his 'type' so you were my only choice…" Mammon said.

"Why not that guy that tied us up?" Reborn asked.

"Gay,"

"Any other Varia,"

"Think about what you just said."

"Point taken…"

"Alright, I should go now. Fon; I'll pick you up at six next weekend. No alcohol, no cigarettes, and no drugs…be sure to pack enough clothes and be the best damn fake boyfriend there is." Mammon said before she disappeared.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked.

"No one, just a friend of mine…come on, I should get you home now." Lal said; putting her shoes back on and grabbing her things. She put out her smoke and popped in half a box of tick tacks to hopefully block the smell of smoke and alcohol from her breath.

* * *

**So Elizabeth got drunk! Poor girl…**

**We now know why Mammon took Fon…**

**We now know where the good shit came from...oh Lal...only you would create such a drink...**


	22. Trip to America

**I can't think of anything cool to say…I really can't…IT SUCKS!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Pack your bags morons; we're going to America! I want to see shit blow up!" Lal said, barging into Colonnello's room to see them playing video games…and burping…and a lot of other man stuff… "Did I come at a wrong time? Cause I can come back." Lal said as she leaned against the door.

"No, no you can stay! We're just having guy time!" Reborn said stupidly.

"Do I look like a guy?" Lal asked.

Colonnello opened his mouth to answer. "Well, you never put effort into looking like a woman unless forced to kora…"

Lal glared at him. "I'm going to ignore that at the moment…now pack your bags because as I said we're going to America. Aunt Eleanor is going away for a month and I get to watch her house while she's in Mexico getting drunk off her ass and possibly eloping with another pool boy…" She shivered at the thought.

"So we're going to be in America alone with you for a month?" Reborn asked.

Lal nodded.

"Will there be booze?" Reborn asked.

Again Lal nodded.

"I'm in." Reborn and Colonnello said.

"I'll come…to make sure these guys don't get in any trouble." Fon said softly.

"Hurry and pack! We leave after dinner!" Lal said.

"And how are we going to get there? Why did you even invite us?" Reborn asked.

"Plane, first class, Eleanor sent me more plane tickets then needed…I think she did that on purpose but let's not question it."Lal said.

"Got to love your mom's crazy ass sister," Reborn laughed.

Lal glared at him. "I'm going to ignore that little comment so, just go pack before I change my mind and give your tickets to Mammon. You know how much she'd just love to go to America for free." She said before turning on her heel and leaving. "My house, two hours," She added.

* * *

"What the fuck is the midget doing here?" Reborn asked when they got to Lal's and Elizabeth was standing next to Lal with her suitcases.

"She's coming with us…dad thinks that if she's with us nothing bad will happen." Lal said, rolling her eyes.

"What's his idea of bad?" Fon asked.

"Me coming home pregnant with one of your guys' children…" Lal said.

The boys nodded. "He thinks a nine year old will stop teenage sex?" They asked.

Lal and Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, he does." The two said with looks that said 'he's stupid we know'

"Might as well go now before he decides he wants to change his mind about letting us go." Lal said, climbing into the cab that would take them to the airport.

* * *

"Is this your first time out of the country, kora?" Colonnello asked Elizabeth as they sat in the first class lounge.

Elizabeth nodded. "I've never left the country…" She told him.

Reborn and Colonnello smirked, both thinking identical things. "NEWBIE," They yelled, pointing to Elizabeth.

"You do know how to speak English, right kora?" Colonnello asked.

Elizabeth shook her head no.

Reborn made a hissing noise. "Ooooooh, that's bad Lizzy. If you don't know how to speak English they send you to jail." He said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "They do?" She asked in a squeaky voice.

Colonnello nodded. "My cousin went on spring break one year and he didn't know how to speak English kora. He came home in a full body cast!" He said with the most serious look on his face.

Elizabeth nearly fainted. "Lal, make them stop!" She said, running up to her sister and hiding her face in her chest.

Lal made a face and pushed her away. "Get away from me midget…Reborn, Colonnello shut the hell up. You're both dumbasses who don't know anything. You don't even have a cousin you regularly talk to Colonnello." She snapped.

The two pouted. "You're no fun Lally." They said.

"Oh well, one of us has to be the responsible one. I'm going to sleep wake me up when we land." Lal said before pulling a blanket over her and curling up in a ball in the plane seat.

Fon closed his book quietly. "What state are we going to anyway?" He asked.

"Auntie lives in Oklahoma…I hear it's really boring." Elizabeth said in a seriously grim voice.

* * *

**So, I'm like just ending it here cause I'm bored.**


	23. Plane Trips

**So I was at a water park yesterday and this ten year old starts to flirt with me…and the worst thing is…HE WAS TALLER THAN ME! That's sad…real sad.**

**Oh, and for the Guest who reviewed asking why I didn't update yesterday: I had an orthodontist appointment yesterday, and then I went to a friend's house. I know; me having friends seems weird since it seems like all I do is write…**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Reborn and Elizabeth looked at a sleeping Colonnello with evil looks on their faces, oh how they loved that Lal didn't check them for Sharpies when they got on the plane.

Giggling like a bunch of school girls they creeped in on their prey, Colonnello, and attacked his face with the marker.

Lal and Fon looked at the two with blank faces. "Why didn't I take those away?" They asked each other.

"Oi, dumbasses hurry up we're about to land." Lal said to the two while they drew on Colonnello's face.

"How have we not gotten strange looks yet?" Fon asked.

"Because whenever they do I point a gun at them." Lal said simply.

"Correction; how have we not gotten kicked out yet," Fon asked.

Lal tapped her chin in thought; she opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, and answered with false cheerfulness. "Same reason," she said casually before she turned to the two devils. "Oi, dumbasses you guys done yet?" She asked the two.

Elizabeth and Reborn nodded both with evil smirks as they erased the evidence of them ever having Sharpies by throwing them in a random lady's purse. "Oh yeah, we've done our damage." They said in unison, taking pictures of their work before going back to their seats.

"If anyone asks we don't know them…" Lal whispered to Fon, who only nodded.

"How much you want to bet it'll take him forever to notice that?"Reborn asked.

"Twenty says that he'll go to the bathroom while we're out eating, scream, and blame it on me." Lal said, slapping the money down rather roughly.

"Ten says he won't even realize that people are staring at him." Fon said, putting his money in.

They looked at the Asian man in shock; did Fon just make a bet? Fon never gambles! He's been spending far too much time with Mammon as his fake boyfirend...

"Ten bucks says that it takes him all day to even realize people are laughing at him." Elizabeth said, slapping the money down.

"Where did you get ten bucks?" Lal asked her little sister with narrowed eyes.

"Where did you get your fake ID?" Elizabeth countered with a look that said 'oh yeah, I know.'

The two sisters stared at each other before looking in opposite directions while moving in the same time.

"It's like they're twins." Reborn whispered to Fon with wide eyes as they watched the two.

* * *

"Oh look, we're here…someone wake Colonnello up." Lal said in what seemed to be a bored tone.

"He's a heavy sleeper…it takes forever to wake him up in the morning…why do you think we're always late for school?" Fon asked as he thought of ways to wake Colonnello up. All he usually had to do was wave food in his face, but he didn't think it would work this time…"Lal, you try…he'll do just about everything you tell him too."

Elizabeth flinched. "Don't tell her that Fon! She's going to use it to for evil!" She said, not liking the look on her older sister's face.

"Lal, you aren't allowed to shoot him!" Fon snapped when Lal pulled out her gun.

Lal cursed. "Never mind then…"She said, putting her gun back.

"Why didn't I take this away from you?" Fon asked, taking the gun away from her before she could put it back.

"Because you aren't brave enough to go reaching into my bra to make sure I didn't have it." Lal stated simply before she looked at Colonnello. "Can't we just leave him here?" She asked after thinking of none violent ways to wake him up. Her mind just came back to slapping him or shooting him…both pleased the woman very much…

"No we cannot leave Colonnello on the plane!" Fon snapped.

"Why not," Lal and Reborn asked, both with frowns.

"He's a friend; we don't leave friends asleep on planes." Fon scolded, feeling like a mother hen. Elizabeth nodded, hands on her hips and giving them a scolding look.

"If yo won't let us leave him here then what are we going to do with him?' Lal asked, jabbing a finger at Colonnello.

"I know a way to wake him up~!" Reborn sang with an evil glint in his eyes.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Lal asked, taking his fedora and putting it on her head. Oh how she loved stealing his fedora.

Glaring Reborn tried to take back his fedora, but Lal was quick and handed it to Elizabeth, who threw it to Fon, who held it up high so Reborn couldn't reach. "You bitch!" He cursed.

"Yes, I know I take great pride in my bitchyness…now tell me what your plan is to wake the kora bastard up?" Lal ordered they were starting to get strange looks from other people and she wouldn't have random people judging her because of her stupid friends.

Reborn smirked. "The prince must get a kiss from his princess." He said smugly.

"You got the story wrong Reborn!" Fon said. "The prince is supposed to kiss the princess!"

"Are you calling me a man?" Lal asked, glaring at Reborn.

"What I'm saying is that you're the man in the relationship and he's your damsel in distress!" Reborn said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"That's wrong on many levels Reborn…so wrong…" Elizabeth said, making a face at her sister's friend.

"That's just…umm…no…?" Lal said with a blank look on her face.

"Kiss him!" Reborn chanted.

"You're doing it the wrong way Reborn." Elizabeth said, getting her wallet out of her jeans pocket. "I'll give you twenty and a mango smoothie if you do it." She said.

Lal glared down at her little sister. "I'll do it for the mango smoothie…" She stated, plucking the twenty out of her sisters hands.

She glared down at Colonnello and slapped him. He made a noise but didn't wake up. "Damn and I thought that it would work." She cursed before she leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

Colonnello woke up to the feeling of a pair of lips on his, and if he wasn't mistaken they belonged to Lal Mirch…_his_ Lal.

She pushed away from him when he tried to deepen the kiss and slapped him.

"You bitch! I only did that to get you up!" Lal screamed grabbing her carry on and marching out of the plane and into the airport.

"Hello, did you have a good flight?" A false perky woman asked when Lal exited.

"Vai a farti fottere," Lal snapped still in Italian. She had momentarily forgotten that she had to speak English now.

"Ignora lei, è solo un po 'irritabile ..." Elizabeth apologized nicely to the woman.

"Ignore them…one of them only speaks Italian and the other one…she's just a little pissed…"Reborn said to the confused and insulted looking woman.

The woman nodded as she watched the others leave the plane.

"How are we going to get to your aunts house?" Reborn asked. "None of us knows how to drive."

"Easy, we call a cab." Elizabeth said simply.

Lal's Aunts house was in the higher up class of Oklahoma with enough rooms to fit all of them easily, a pool, and a nice backyard.

"I'll call for takeout…what do you guys want?" Lal asked feeling too tired to cook for everyone. Besides, they would just make stupid comments about her cooking.

"Chinese…"They all said, looking at Fon.

"For the last time we aren't cooking Fon!" Lal snapped, giving them all a look.

"We never said we wanted to cook Fon kora…" Colonnello said, still not noticing that his face had gotten drawn on.

"Oh…Ummm…well then…I'll just go call some place…" Lal said awkwardly as she sent Fon an apologetic look.

* * *

**Okay, so a few things I want to say~!**

**1: I got a Twitter for those of you who have one…I honestly completely forgot why I made one… twitter Sakura Riccio**

**2: I start school soon so I can't spend all day writing chapters once it starts.**

**3: I'm officially addicted to Panic! At the Disco. I blame my best friend.**

**4: Who here watches Hollywood Heights because I'm addicted.**

**5: My head hurts…**

**6: Can anyone else see Colonnello being the woman in their relationship because seriously I can see it...**

**7: What Lal said in Italian: Go fuck yourself.**

**8: What Elizabeth said in Italian: Ignore her, she's just a little cranky...**


	24. Chinese Food and English Tutors

**My head doesn't hurt anymore! But I woke up to the sounds of my sister eating chips.**

**Okay, you people have to remind me October 4****th**** that I have to make breakfast for my mom since the 5****th**** is her birthday. **

**I think Basil spends too much time with Lal because I saw a manga clipping where him and Tsuna are talking and Tsuna's like 'WE CAN PLAY NOW BASIL-KUN!' and Basil's just like "We can finally train together!' TWO DIFFERENT DEFITIONS OF PLAYING!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

The five were sitting out on the back porch waiting for their Chinese to be delivered.

Lal, Colonnello, Reborn, and Fon had glasses of whiskey while Elizabeth had a cup of grape juice since she didn't want to drink after the last time they gave her alcohol.

"This I nice, isn't it?" Fon asked, relaxing into his chair.

The others nodded and didn't say another word until the doorbell was rung.

Elizabeth jumped out of her seat, "Colonnello, come with me since I don't know how to speak English!" She ordered, grabbing the blond Italian boy by the arm and dragging him up with her to the front door. She swung the door open to see a pale red haired boy with freckles standing outside, standing awkwardly as he held a box full of bags. They had ordered one of everything…

"Hello there, kora! How much do we owe you?" Colonnello asked, reaching for his wallet. Oh how he was glad they all got a fair amount of American money before they got to Lal's Aunts house.

"Umm, it'll be $135.67…" The boy said, looking up at Colonnello with scared eyes. He then noticed the drawings on the man's face and laughing mentally, afraid that he would get hurt if he said anything. Colonnello was a very intimidating person to skinny American boys.

Colonnello nodded and handed the man the money. "Here you go kora!" He said cheerfully.

"Umm…why do you keep saying kora?" The man asked.

"Oh, well you see my fiancée, her older sister." He patted Elizabeth on the head. "Beat the shit out of me one day in first grade and I ended up with this disorder that makes me say 'kora' in every sentence…KORA!" Colonnello yelled, grinning stupidly.

Elizabeth tugged at Colonnello's shirt. "Chiedere se ci sono luoghi di divertimento andare qui Mr. Colonnello," She said in Italian with wide blue eyes.

"What did she say?" The boy asked.

"She wanted to know if there are any fun places to go here, kora…we're from a different country so we're trying to look up things to do kora." Colonnello said.

The boy nodded. "Well, you could go to Frontier City or White Water Bay. They're fairly close together." He told them.

Colonnello nodded and told Elizabeth what the boy said. He grinned at her grin; he just loved making that girl smile. She was just so cute, and it earned him brownie points with Lal. He took the food and shut the door on the poor boys face.

Reborn took the food and put it on the table while Lal simply pointed a gun to Colonnello's head.

"Go wash your hands, both of you. I won't allow you to eat unless you do so." Lal told Colonnello and Elizabeth.

Colonnello rolled his eyes at the gun pointed towards him and went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

* * *

He looked around the beach themed room and chuckled, Natalia's sister was something else when it came to decorating rooms, and then he turned to the sink and started the water. He looked up from the tap to see that someone had drawn a monocle on his face, over his left eye along with a pencil mustache and a pointy beard…

"LAL, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY FACE KORA?" Colonnello shouted, running out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to see what Lal had to say for herself.

Lal looked up from her orange chicken with a blank look on her face. "I didn't do it dumbass…I told you guys he would blame me for it so pay up boys…and Elizabeth."

They grumbled and handed her the money.

"So who did it kora?" Colonnello asked, blinking twice. If Lal didn't do it who did?

Elizabeth looked down at her food and giggled. "I did it Colololo!" She said without shame.

Colonnello narrowed his eyes at the girl, she was too innocent to do such a thing…but she was Lal's little sister so he wouldn't put it past her to do something devious like that. "Did you do it alone kora?" He asked her in a kind of voice that people used on him and Reborn when they got in trouble as a kid.

Elizabeth hummed and looked around at the other people at the table. Reborn nodded and hid under his fedora. "No, I did it all on my own!" She said childishly.

Lal smacked her upside the head. "You're nine; don't talk like you're five." She said before she poked at her crab meat. She nibbled on it slowly and the boys found it adorable.

* * *

"Lally, can we go to the amusement park tomorrow? I heard they have a really cool amusement park and an awesome water park!" Elizabeth said hopefully, used to her sister's harsh treatment.

Reborn and Fon slapped their hands over Lal's mouth before she could answer. "Yes, we can go." They said in unison before they let Lal free.

"I never said I didn't want to go!" Lal snapped. "I actually want to go…" She said.

"Don't be that way Lal, kora, it might be fun! You need to relax once in a while! Wait, did you say you wanted to go?" Colonnello asked a confused look on his face.

Lal nodded and ate her food as if it were nothing. "What, you lot got a staring problem now?" She asked harshly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lal Mirch?" Reborn asked, pointing a gun at her head, hid finger on the trigger.

Rolling her eyes Lal took out a much larger gun and pointed it to Reborn's head also with her finger on the trigger. "It's me Reborn…I just think it would be nice to go…" Lal said.

"You just want to ride the awesome roller coasters, don't you?" Fon asked with raised eyebrows.

Lal nodded. "I hear there's a ride that goes backwards with loops and all that other fun stuff." She said.

"You wanna see how long it takes Colonnello to get sick?" Reborn asked.

Again Lal nodded and ignored the hurt look on Colonnello's face.

"I'll call a cab tomorrow morning since none of us can drive…which one are we even going to?" Lal asked.

"Frontier City," They all said in unison with wide grins on their faces.

"You're all dumbasses." Lal said before she stood up and put her plates away. "I'm going to sleep, if any of you bug me I'll shoot you in the face." She called out before marching into her room, the second largest room in the house.

"That's my sissy," Elizabeth said, still in Italian.

"We really need to teach you English…" Reborn said in English.

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Come on Elizabeth, we're going to teach you how to speak English kora." Colonnello said, standing up and grabbing her by the arm.

"If she ends up saying 'kora' Lal's going to murder you…LET'S DO IT!" Reborn shouted.

"That's not nice!" Fon said in very broken English.

Reborn and Colonnello looked at Fon. "We need to teach you English also…" They said in unison before dragging the two outside to the very spacious backyard.

* * *

**This chapter is slightly short since my sister is also working on her fanfiction.**

**Reborn and Colonnello teaching Elizabeth and Fon how to speak English…not good…not good at all…**

**My sister said if I did make Elizabeth say 'Kora' she would give me five dollars.**

**Both those parks are extremely fun, not joking. Overpriced, but fun. Mammon would be proud.**


	25. Fon Snaps

**Me and Nikki were watching Hetalia and this popped into our minds so please enjoy this short crack filled filler chapter!**

**On a side note: NIKKI JUST THREATENED TO BEAT ME WITH HER NAME TAG…I don't doubt that she would either that bitch hurts! (The name tag, I playing with it earlier…) ALL I WAS DOING WAS TRYING TO HUG HER! She smells tropical~!**

**I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! OR HETALIA!**

* * *

After many years of living with Colonnello and having Reborn throwing stuff at his window while he was trying to sleep Fon felt that he was being…used…

One day things just got so out of hand that the usually calm boy snapped. He threw stuff and broke the walls, yes people Fon broke the fourth wall…it was horrible…

Colonnello and Reborn were curled up in a corner hugging each other in fear…all they asked was the time.

"Fon…I think you should calm down now…have a nice cup of oolong tea…" Reborn tried to say.

"I DON'T WANT A CUP OF FUCKING TEA!" Fon shouted as he threw a plant out the window.

Colonnello held up a plate of Mapo Tofu, Fon's favorite food in hopes that it would calm the boy down. "A cup of tea will do you some good...kora..."

Fon pulled an awesome ninja move and sent the tofu flying out the window along with the poor plant… "I'M GOING TO LAL'S, SHE DOESN'T TREAT ME HORRIBLY!" Fon shouted.

"Dude, she sold you for a box of mango's and threatens to deport you all the time!" Reborn exclaimed to his friend.

"She makes me food when I ask her nicely and she asks how my day was when I'm upset! Not to mention that she lets me sleep on her couch when it's raining outside!" Fon screamed. "EVEN MAMMON TREATS ME BETTER THAN THIS! She helped me bake cookies last week."

"Does she really, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"Wait, Mammon cooks? And Lal lets you sleep on her couch without throwing you in the river?" Reborn asked, very surprised to hear all of this.

"Yes, she would do the same for you and Reborn if you two didn't piss her off so much!" He opened the already destroyed window, flipped the two off with both his middle fingers, and did a back flip out the window.

Colonnello looked at Reborn, "Should we call Lal to tell her a very pissed off Asian is about to break into her house kora?"

Reborn shook his head no. "No…I want to see what happens…we might get killed in our sleep though…"

"All we did was ask what time it was…kora…" Colonnello said.

Reborn patted him on the shoulder. "I know my young Kora Bastard, I know…"

* * *

There was an angry knock on Lal's front door and she was wondering which one of her morons had gotten arrested this time. She opened the door to see a very upset looking Fon.

"Awe, Fon what did those idiots do to you?" Lal asked, letting the boy in her house. She was actually glad for the company since Elizabeth was at her friend's house and she was all alone in their house.

Fon sat down at the couch and waited as Lal went to go make him some tea. When she returned he told her everything that had happened that day and she was not pleased.

"You can stay here tonight Fon, don't worry…I'll go handle those fuckbags in a little bit…you just sit here and drink your tea…I'll even make you some Mapo Tofu for dinner." Lal said with a motherly smile as she patted Fon's head. "I'll even call Mammon." She added.

"Already here~!" Mammon sang, coming out of the kitchen with her own cup of tea. "Those fuckbags will pay for making my fake boyfriend snap!" She declared with great pride. She was Varia after all.

Fon smiled. "I knew you two cared!" He hugged them tightly.

Lal was mentally wondering why the two weren't already going out for real after all this time of them being fake boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

**So this is what happens when Fon snaps. Funny yet really scary…Mammon and Lal are very over protective and it shows a little bit of why they called Lal Mommy…**

**This takes place when they're like seventeen so Lal's parents are dead and it's just basically her and Elizabeth.**


	26. Morning People

**Is it sad if there are times when I have conversations with myself in my head and they seem like really interesting conversations yet when I get to Microsoft Word and type them they're hardly as cool as they were in my head…?**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I'm pretty sure I own the voices in my head…or do they own me…?**

* * *

Lal woke up way to early the next morning for her liking and she really hated that she couldn't fall back to sleep, but she was a morning person if she liked it or not so she did what any woman who loved the morning would do at five in the morning; she went and made herself breakfast in her pajama's, which consisted of a red tank top that showed her stomach and a pair of Calder's old pajama bottoms.

She skipped over to the fridge and got out things to make an omelet and got out the carton of orange juice before she went to work on her breakfast. While she was at it she made a fresh pot of coffee for everyone. Oh how she hated the mornings...

* * *

Fon woke up to the smell of eggs and wondered who was cooking. He got up, pulled on his robe and walked sleepily to the kitchen. What he saw was Lal at the stove, humming as she _cooked_! He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Good morning Fon!" Lal said in true cheerfulness. It was the first time he has actually seen Lal really cheerful! He had to admit he was scared.

"G-good morning Lal…are you sick?" Fon asked, walking over and putting the back of his hand against her forehead.

Lal _giggled_, actually giggled! "Of course not Fon," She said.

"Are you high?" He questioned, looking straight into Lal's eyes.

"She's just a really big morning person…it's scary I know…it stated last month…honestly we've all been truly scared for our lives for the past month." Elizabeth said, walking out of her room and into the kitchen. "Dad thinks she's plotting to kill us all since she's been making breakfast for all of us…"

"I made you an omelet Fon." Lal said, pointing to the plate that was on the table at the seat that he was sitting at the night before. There was one at Elizabeth's seat from the night before also.

"That was very sweet of you Lal…" Fon said as he sat down. He wearily took a bite and was very glad that he didn't drop dead.

"So how is it?" Lal asked as she bustled around the kitchen looking for things.

"It's very good Lal, thank you very much." Fon said, bowing to the raven haired girl.

Lal grinned and cracked two eggs into the pan she was using. Once done with her tasks Lal stretched and went to get dressed.

* * *

Colonnello and Reborn walked in to see two plates of omelets in the seats that they had sat in last night.

"Who made these kora?" Colonnello asked sitting down at the seat he was in last night.

Elizabeth and Fon exchanged looks; they didn't want to see what they would do to Lal if they told the two that she had made them. So they lied.

"I made them!" Fon said.

"Thanks man, they taste great." Reborn said as he took a large bite of his.

"Where's Lal, kora?" Colonnello asked taking a sip of the coffee that was next to his plate.

"She went to get dressed." Elizabeth said. She didn't want to show off the English that they taught her until they went out later today.

Colonnello pouted, "Awe, I don't get to see Lal in her pajama's kora?" He asked.

"Nope," Fon and Elizabeth said both grinning at his displeasure.

Reborn laughed at the disappointed look on Colonnello's face. "Better luck next time." He said, patting his friend on the back.

* * *

Lal walked in and sat down next to Elizabeth, taking a sip of the orange juice that was still at her seat. "What's the game plan?" She asked them.

"We're going to get dressed and you're going to call a cab for us to go to Frontier City." Reborn stated.

Lal nodded. "Sounds good enough to me," She said. "What are we going to do about this one? She doesn't speak English and I don't want to have to translate for her all day." She looked down at Elizabeth.

Colonnello grinned. "Don't worry about that my love; we took care of that for you kora!" He declared.

Lal punched him. "Don't call me that, and do you really think she can learn an entire language in one night…hell, I'm still trying to learn most of it!" She admitted without shame. It was after all the hardest language to learn.

"We taught her what we knew, and she was very willing to learn!" Fon said, still in broken English.

Lal glared at Fon harshly. "DON'T ATTEMPT TO TEACH MY SISTER ENGLISH WHEN YOU STILL CAN'T SPEAK IT YOURSELF!" She screamed, throwing a butter knife at Fon's head.

Fon chuckled and dodged the butter knife that ended up stuck to the wall behind him. "I was kidding Lal, Reborn and Colonnello taught both of us last night!" Fon told her.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Lal screamed at the Asian. "Those two can't even teach a duck how to quack!" She pointed to the two idiots in question.

"That's cruel Lal, it really is. We thought you loved us!" Reborn mock cried, hiding his face in his fedora.

"I never said I loved either of you two!" Lal screamed, ready to kill the morons she called her best friends.

"Really now, because I have it on video," Reborn said, taking Fon's camera out of nowhere and waving it around as if it were a prize.

"It doesn't count if I was drunk! We have a recording of you singing Hollaback Girl in a pink tutu!" Lal resorted.

"I WAS NOT DRUNK FOR YOUR INFORMATION!" Reborn shouted with pride.

"So…you do that kind of stuff for fun kora?" Colonnello asked.

Reborn nodded.

"What's a Hollaback Girl?" Elizabeth asked innocently, tugging at Lal's shirt.

"I'll tell you when you're younger." Lal told her. Elizabeth nodded; it made perfect sense to the nine years old that she was never going to learn…she'd just ask Fon when Lal went to sleep. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Now all of you go get dressed while I go call a fucking cab!"

* * *

"Where to Ms.," The cab driver asked Lal when the five got in the cab.

Elizabeth looked at her sister with a pleading look 'let me say it!' her eyes pleaded.

The two Mirch's stared at each other before Lal sighed and let her sister tell the lazy looking cab driver.

Elizabeth cleared her throat before saying in a very horrible attempt of English, "Take us to Frontier City…KORA!"

Lal twitched and Colonnello grinned proudly. "Do you mind stopping at a liquor store while you're at it?" She asked the cab driver in a horrible attempt at staying calm. It scared all of them deeply since it looked like there was fume coming out of her ears.

* * *

**Ha-ha so sorry about the chapter before this being completely random. It was just something that had to be done really quickly. This was supposed to be chapter 25 but then…well you know…**

**There you have it! Elizabeth said KORA! Ha-ha that was just hilarious to write I have to admit.**


	27. Frontier City

**Okay, for those who didn't get the 'I'll tell you when you're younger' thing I'm going to explain it. It's something my sister, best friend, and I say to piss each other off or get each other to laugh our asses off. It's all a big joke because my best friend is six months younger than me and she told me that she'd tell me something when I was older and so I just had to point out that I'm older and so the 'I'll tell you when you're younger' joke was created.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"This so better be worth the money we had to spend getting in here." Lal said, glaring down at her little sister.

Elizabeth smiled and took a hold of her sister's hand. "Don't worry Lal, it'll be worth it! I promise you it will!" She didn't say kora again after the first time, thank god. It turns out Reborn had paid her to do it just to piss Lal off.

"What are we going on first, kora?" Colonnello asked, eyeing the roller coaster that was at the entrance.

"I say we ride that one last." Reborn said with a grin that said they would keep riding that ride till one of them threw up.

"Who wants to go on the Farris wheel with me?" Elizabeth asked, eyeing the giant wheel.

"We're going on all of the rides together, that way no one gets lost." Lal said to the four as they stepped out to the hot July sun.

* * *

The first thing they went on was the Steel Lasso, which is basically like that one ride Chrome dragged Tsuna on in the third opening, and yes people I just broke the fourth wall.

"Lal, can we go on the Merry-Go-Round?" Reborn asked hopefully. Oh how he wanted to ride the giant chicken…it's just calling out to him. He shall name it Clucky.

Lal looked at him with a look that said 'are you fucking six?' before nodding. "Knock yourself out…seriously knock yourself out so I don't have to deal with you for the rest of the day." She told him.

"I want to go on the Merry-Go-Round kora!" Colonnello said, looking at the…log? "That log looks sexy." He said.

Lal looked at the log. "What the fuck is a log doing on a Merry-Go-Round?" She asked more to herself than the others.

"Lal, I want the unicorn!" Fon said excitedly. He was only saying it because if he didn't Reborn and Colonnello would drag him to the kids section and tell them that they could dress him up…he was falling under peer pressure again…He really wanted the dragon…

"Ooo, Lal I want the lion!" Elizabeth squealed.

"AM I THE ONLY NORMAL PERSON?" Lal screamed at them when they all ran to the ride and sat at the seats they wanted…all except Elizabeth, who was having a staring contest with…Xanxus?

"What do you think you're doing in _my_ seat?" Elizabeth asked Xanxus, a pissed off look on her face.

"Bitch please, this is my seat." Xanxus said, waving the nine year old off.

Elizabeth took out one of Lal's guns and pointed it at Xanxus. "No, that's my seat. I called it bitch!" She said in the same type of voice Lal would use on people. She's been spending far too much time with her older sister…

Xanxus looked down at Elizabeth and nodded. "You got guts kid, I like that." He said before sliding out of the seat and pushing a middle aged man out of his before sitting down again. It was the dragon seat also…Fon envied him…

Elizabeth smiled and sat in the lion with a pleased look on her face. "That's how you do it!"

Lal looked at her sister and clapped a few times before sitting down on one of the benches that people used when they didn't want to sit on a large animal like a five year old. "That's my girl." She said to herself as she watched as Colonnello and Reborn yelled at each other about how cool they looked when in reality they looked retarded.

"I feel sorry for you Lally." Mammon said, sitting down in the seat next to Lal with a large stack of money in her hands. A blond boy sat down next to Mammon, a crown on his head. His hair was covering his eyes and it made Lal wonder what his eyes look like.

"Are you following me or something?" Lal asked Mammon.

Mammon shook her head no. "No, the Varia is just on a mission and…well…Boss wanted to…play…it's a really scary thing…it's his time away from Squalo and Levi…this is my partner Belphegor by the way." She said, pointing to the blond kid.

"Lal Mirch," Lal said, holding her hand out for the boy.

"Ushishishishishishi, the prince does not shake the hands of peasants!" Bel said, rejecting Lal's hand in a snobbish fashion.

"Shut up Bel, we both know you're a fallen prince." Mammon snapped at the blond boy.

Bel glared at Mammon. "Shishishi, as a punishment for insulting the prince I get to pinch Mammy's cheeks!" Bel declared before attacking Mammon's cheeks.

Lal laughed at the two mentally and turned to see what Fon was doing…he was having martial arts fight with Lussuria…

"Why have we not gotten kicked out yet?" She asked as the ride began and Colonnello and Reborn started to shoot at each other with actual fucking guns! "Why did I even bring these morons with me?"

"Because they make you feel smart." Bel said before he threw knives at the two.

"…Well…that shut them up…" Lal said, blinking once or twice.

"That'll be twenty dollars." Mammon said, holding out her hand.

Lal slapped the money into Mammon's hand. "Worth it," She told her friend as she relaxed and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

"That was awesome! Can we go on the log ride next kora?" Colonnello asked, looking at the log ride with wide eyes.

"What is with you and logs?" Fon asked, he was ignored…and that was strike one for the poor Asian. (Go back to like chapter 25).

"No, I'm not in the mood to get wet." Lal said, shaking her head and ignoring Colonnello's pleas.

Reborn smirked at the scene before him. "That's what she said!" He said loudly, pointing a finger at Lal.

"Bel…you can kill him now…" Lal said flatly to the prince.

Mammon stopped Bel before he attacked. "Forty bucks or nothing," She said.

Lal glared and gave her forty dollars. "Better be worth it." She grumbled as Bel attacked and Lussuria and Xanxus cheered.

"Prove you're Varia Quality twerp!" Xanxus yelled. "Or I swear to god I'm giving you to Lussuria!"

Lussuria giggled. "Yay me~!" He sang.

"Seriously, how have we not got kicked out yet?" Lal asked as people began to circle around and make bets.

"If you look behind you will see the security placing a hundred dollars on the kid in the fedora." Mammon said, counting all the money that she had collected. "Plus, this is the best kind of entertainment in this place for adults…"

"This is so wrong…" Elizabeth said as she watched the two, a bucket of popcorn in her hands.

"Pass me the popcorn." Fon said, holding his hands out for the snack.

"Only if you give me the gummy bears," Elizabeth said.

The two had a stare off before slowly, very slowly, they switched snacks.

"Hey…would you guys do, me a favor and not tell the Varia I'm a girl? They kinda don't know and I want to get money out of them for it…" Mammon asked them quietly as the rest of the Varia cheered on Bel.

They nodded and continued to watch the fight…it ended up a tie since both of them decided to attack the guy dressed up as a cowboy who tried to break them apart.

"Well…that was disappointing…all right we can go on the log ride…" Lal said, getting in the very short line.

Colonnello cheered and got in line behind her. "You're the best, kora!" He said, hugging her.

Lal pushed him away from her. "I didn't do it for you; I just want to say that I've been on every ride in the park." She said icily.

Colonnello kissed Lal's cheek. "I love you too, kora."

"Shut up dumbass!" She snapped, turning away from him and folding her arms over her chest.

* * *

"Can we stop for lunch? I'm hungry!" Reborn whined three hours later when they had rode rides consistently.

Lal looked around and nodded. "Yeah, we might as well stop for lunch. You guys can go get whatever you want…I want a giant turkey leg, anyone else want one?" She asked as she walked towards the booth that sold the turkey legs.

"I'll take one, kora!" Colonnello shouted. Lal held a thumb up to show that she heard him.

While Lal was walking back she felt someone staring at her, and it wasn't Colonnello's usual staring, it was like someone was glaring at her. Turning on her heel Lal saw someone that looked oddly familiar…was that the guy who gave her that gun for her birthday? She blinked and he was gone.

"That was weird." She said to herself before sitting down next to Fon.

"What's wrong?" Fon asked her as Colonnello was handed his turkey leg.

Lal shook her head. "It's nothing Fon…I think I'm going crazy." She said.

"Going? Lal, you are crazy." Reborn said, sipping his espresso.

"I thought I was a bitch…where did you get the espresso?" Lal asked him.

"The tomato fairy was passing them out." Reborn smirked.

They looked at Reborn oddly and decided it was better if they didn't question the fedora wearing man.

* * *

"We should so go on that tube ride now!" Elizabeth said, looking at the only other water ride with wide blue eyes.

"Elizabeth we're going to get drenched, do you not see those people over there?" Lal pointed to a group of five girls who had just got off.

"They looked like they had fun!" Elizabeth said.

There was a girl whose wet hair went down to her feet; she looked like the oldest of the group, another who was the size of a ten year old, twins who looked like the two other girls, and a girl with red hair and green eyes that looked like she could compare to Aphrodite herself.

"Hey Colonnello, I dare you to try and get that girl's number." Reborn smirked, pointing to the red haired girl. "I'll give you fifty bucks if she actually gives it to you."

Lal snorted. "She's so far out of your league that the second you open your mouth she's going to turn you down."

Colonnello looked down at Lal. "You really think so kora?" He asked her.

Lal nodded.

"Alright fine, I'm going over there and I promise I'll get her number. KORA," He screamed in Lal's face.

She slapped him. "Just go moron." She pushed him towards the group of five giggling girls.

Colonnello walked up to the girls with a determined look on his face. "My name is Colonnello, kora!" He said to the red head.

The red head smirked and leaned on her hip. "Ali Evans, kora." She said, her voice sounding like small bells. "Do you mind telling me what a kora is?" She asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger in a cute way.

"It's a musical instrument Alison." The twins before Colonnello could talk.

"I never asked you two!" Ali hissed, turning to the girls.

"Are you Italian? You sound Italian." The short girl said obnoxiously.

"Kristi stop that, it's rude to interrupt people like that!" The long haired girl chastised. "I'm sorry about them, they're kinda annoying…"

"We are not!" The twins snapped.

"STOP TALKING IN UNISON!" The other girls yelled at them.

Ali rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about my cousins…they're…different…" She giggled. "Did you want to ask me something?"

Colonnello nodded awkwardly. "Well you see kora I was wondering if I could get your number, I have a bet with my friend's kora…and I wanted to make Lal jealous." He motioned towards his group of friends.

Ali looked at his friends. "You like her, don't you?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Since day one…kora…" Colonnello admitted a blush on his face.

"I'm sorry the kora's are really getting to me!" Ali snapped.

"Yeah…Lal kinda kicked me in the head one day and now I can't stop saying kora…" Colonnello told her.

"Rough one I see, I hear the sex is better that way…here, just take my number and go…" She handed him a slip of paper.

One of the twins giggled. "Ali's got a new play toy." She said.

"Shut up Elaina, I'm not interested in this one…you should go I think your friends are about to kill you." Ali said before she stalked off, leaving her friends with Colonnello.

"Hey, Ummm, does that Lal girl have a birthmark of a spear?" The tall girl asked.

"On her back, why kora,"

"No reason…where did you say you lived?"

"Italy, kora,"

The girl nodded and bit her lip. "Girls come on, we need to find Ali, and then I have to make a call to Uncle Ares…it was nice meeting you."

* * *

"Ha-ha, I got her number kora!" Colonnello said, waving the slip of paper in the air proudly.

Lal blinked. "No way, she actually gave you her number?"

Colonnello nodded. "Her name is Ali Evans, kora!"

"Damn, I should have gone over there!" Reborn cursed.

"Let's just get in line before it gets long!" Lal snapped.

* * *

"Finally, we've rode every ride except the Diamond Back! I say we play games!" Fon cheered. Elizabeth agreed happily.

Elizabeth won a giant pink bunny, Fon won a stuffed monkey, Reborn won a stuffed lizard, Colonnello won a stuffed falcon, and Lal won a giant stuffed centipede that wrapped around her.

"Can we go on that one ride now?" Elizabeth asked as they walked back to the front of the park.

Lal nodded and they entered the gift shop that would lead to the Diamond Back.

The Diamond Back was a ride that looped around twice, and then went backwards. Needless to say the five fell in love.

"We so have to come back before we go home!" Elizabeth said as they waited for their cab to take them home.

Lal looked down at her sister. "Maybe," She said.

* * *

Lydia Robison glared at her uncle. "What do you mean she doesn't know!" She snapped.

"I plan to keep it that way!" Her uncle snapped.

"She's not going to believe you if you ever tell her!" Lydia hissed out, her grey eyes blazing in the darkness.

"I'm never going to tell her!" The man snapped, red eyes glowing.

"She's going to learn the truth one day Uncle." Elaina piped in quietly.

"It doesn't look like that will happen soon!" The man growled out before leaving the girls.

"He's doomed."Lilly sang in a giggle.

"She's doomed." Kristi corrected.

Ali smirked. "I think she'll be just fine."

* * *

**So I added the last little bit to make it a mystery that sadly will never be found out until the sequel, sorry. I do want to see if anyone can figure it out though…Nikki, you know but you aren't allowed to put it in a review!**


	28. Fon's Odd Dream

**Hmm, so I'm starting to wonder; am I the only one who finds my authors notes funny? My sister just said yes and called me a bitch, and then told me to make her bed…**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Reborn woke up earlier than usual the next morning and while he was sitting at the table sipping his espresso he saw something that really…scared him. Lal was in a pair of baggy pajama bottoms and a blue flannel shirt with a few buttons at the bottom undone so that he could see her stomach. That was usual though, what scared him was that Lal was singing!

She looked through the cabinets for something and when she found it she cheered excitedly and then began to look for more things that Reborn was afraid to ask about.

"Lal, what are you doing?" Reborn finally asked.

"Making pancakes, what else would I be doing silly?" She asked as she made the pancake batter.

"Y-you aren't going to call me a dumbass?" Reborn asked cautiously for this version of Lal was scaring him.

"No, not at the moment…do you want more espresso? I can make you some more." Lal said, noticing that the pot that they used to make the espresso was empty.

"Sure?" He said; confused as to why Lal was offering to make him espresso...and make pancakes!

Lal smiles and went to work on both the pancakes and the espresso.

* * *

Fon shuffled into the kitchen tiredly and hit his head on Lal's shoulder multiple times. "Lal, I had a weird dream." He said.

Lal laughed and patted him on the head. "And what was that my dear Asian?" She giggled.

"You, Reborn, Colonnello, and I were living in the same house as Mammon and Verde along with some other people that we didn't know, the Varia lived next door, and a bunch of little kids were living with us also! There was a kid who kept calling you and Colonnello Mom and Dad, and there were three little kids who kept calling Mammon Mommy and her friend Bel Daddy and a little boy who looked a lot like Mei who called me Uncle…and Reborn had a little girl named Aria...the weirdest part though was this," Fon took a dramatic pause.

Lal poked him with her spatula. "Fon you have to continue with your sentences you silly little boy." She told him.

Fon yawned. "Hmmm, oh yeah, the weirdest part of that whole dream was that you were five months pregnant…and I think we all know who the father was…" He said tiredly.

Reborn dropped his cup and Lal simply stared at the Asian before laughing.

"Fon, I told you to stop drinking so much tea before going to bed it's not good for you to have so much sugar before bed." Lal scolded, walking him over to his seat. She seemed unfazed by what Fon had said. "Now just sit here and I'll go make you some coffee, that'll wake you up."

Fon nodded. "Thank you Lally." He said with a truly grateful smile.

Lal smiled and put a cup of coffee down in front of him. "We can talk about that dream of yours later, okay?" She asked before she went back to making breakfast.

Fon only nodded.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with her?" Reborn whispered, pointing to Lal with wide eyes.

"She's a morning person, started up about a month ago." Elizabeth said, walking into the kitchen with her night gown around her tightly.

"So she's this happy, every morning?" Reborn asked.

"Pretty much…but the good thing is you can ask her anything and she won't point a gun at you!" Elizabeth said with a happy smile.

"Really, any question I want?" Reborn asked with a devious smile as he watched Lal as she flipped a pancake.

Elizabeth nodded, "She won't point a gun at you."

"Hey Lal, I have a question for you~!" Reborn sang.

"What is it?" Lal asked, putting a stack of pancakes on the table.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

Lal looked at him and smiled. "You're like the little brother I never had!" She said.

"And Fon," He asked.

Lal patted the Asian on the head. "Like a son." Fon grinned and hugged Lal.

Reborn grinned broadly. "And what about Colonnello,"

Lal put a finger to her lips. "It's a secret for me only,"

Reborn cursed and Elizabeth smirked. "So close!"

"There are things that Lal won't tell anyone, even if she's in a good mood." Elizabeth told him with a smirk on her face. She made herself a plate of pancakes and a glass of apple juice.

Sitting down Lal smirked and also made a plate of her own. "Is he going to sleep all day?" She asked, looking at the hallway that leads to the boys' rooms.

"Most likely…what are we doing today anyway?" Fon asked.

"Can we go to the mall?" Elizabeth asked.

"Can we go to the shooting range?" Reborn asked.

"I want to go to a martial arts studio!" Fon exclaimed.

"What if I want to stay here and swim?" Lal asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Then we'll stay here and swim." Reborn said, not wanting to piss her off.

Lal cracked a smile and rested her chin on her hands. "How about we wait till Colonnello wakes up and then we'll decide what we're doing today?" She asked them.

The others agreed and finished their breakfast.

"Well, I'm going to go get dressed…anyone want to watch TV with me?" She asked, standing up and putting her plates away.

"I'll watch TV with you!" Elizabeth said happily as she jumped out of her seat and put her plates away also.

"Are you sure? You might not understand what they're saying honey." Lal said looking down at her sister with sympathy.

"I don't mind Lally." Elizabeth said with a kind smile. She really just wanted to spend time with her sister.

"Alright then, go pick something out or something." Lal said as she turned on her heel to go back to her room to get dressed.

* * *

"Oh, so we're having pancakes for breakfast are we kora? Yum," Colonnello grinned, sitting down at one of the empty seats and making himself a large plate.

"I can't believe you're the last one up…correction; I can believe that you're the last one up…you're so lazy Nello." Lal said, rolling her eyes as she flipped through channels on the TV.

"Whatever kora, what are we doing today?" Colonnello asked.

"We're staying here and we're relaxing…we can even have a movie marathon in the theater room." Lal said calmly, giving the others a look that said 'if you disobey me I swear to god I'll shoot you'.

"What are we watching my dear mother bitch?" Reborn asked.

"Whatever we can get our hands on!" Lal said.

"Translation: We're watching every god damn fucking movie in this house." Elizabeth said.

The others nodded to show that they understood that they shouldn't try to protest.

* * *

**Ha-ha, I'm like so bored right now I can't wait till the next chapter because guess what THAT'S GOING TO BE THE FOURTH OF JULY CHAPTER! Shit will be exploded!**

**Oh Fon, your dreams are so silly~!**


	29. Fun With Fireworks

**Ha-ha, this is the Fourth of July chapter which means shit will go BOOM!**

**So, I finally got Google Chrome back which means I can go on my deviantart and upload this: ** #/d58r4bi **it's the outfit that Lal wore while they were in Sparta! You know, in case I didn't describe it well enough.**

**I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

"L-Lal, do we really have to watch the chick flicks?" Fon asked when Lal said that the next film was a major chick flick.

Lal turned to glare at Fon. "We're watching the fucking chick flick!" She said in a demonic type of voice before putting the DVD in and going back to her seat.

"You're so bored you're making us watch…The Notebook?" Reborn asked a disgusted look on his face.

"Fuck yes…who has the popcorn?" She asked, looking around the room.

"I do," Colonnello said, sitting down next to her and putting the bucket between the two.

Lal grinned and wrapped the blanket she had around her tighter. "Let the show begin!"

By the end of the movie all of them were crying their eyes out and hugging each other. Elizabeth was between Fon and Reborn as the three cried in unison, and Lal was hiding in Colonnello's chest, crying silently as he cried openly.

"It's just so sad kora!" Colonnello said, hugging Lal tightly. She nodded and the others all let out a sob to show that they agreed.

"Reborn, you put the next movie in!" Lal demanded, too comfy to get up.

Reborn sniffled and got up. "The next movie is The Vow…WHY THE FUCK DOES YOUR AUNT HAVE SO MANY FUCKING CHICK FLICKS?" He shouted.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW? I SEE THE WOMAN THREE TIMES A YEAR!" Lal screamed, throwing popcorn at Reborn. "…We're out of popcorn…" She said.

Fon stood up. "I'll make some popcorn mommy." He said with a smile as he took the extra large bowl from Lal.

"Since when was I mommy," Lal asked.

"Since always," Elizabeth said, curling up into a ball in her chair.

Lal shrugged and turned so that she was facing the screen. "As long as none of you come to me for sex advice I don't give a damn what you call me." She said.

Colonnello looked down at her. "Sex advice kora? That's what you don't want us coming to you for?" He asked.

"There's no way in hell I'm giving any of you sex advice." Lal stated.

"Scared we'll try to use our knowledge on you?" Reborn smirked.

"No, if you guys come to me for sex advice it means I have to sit through all the damn stories and Reborn you know how detailed you can be!" Lal snapped, remembering the last time they had told scary stories. She couldn't sleep for a week after that.

"Umm…you guys realize I'm still here right?" Elizabeth asked awkwardly.

"Oh hey there Lizzy," They said cheerfully, waving to the nine year old.

"Remind me never to come to any of you guys for any kind of advice." Elizabeth said with a blank look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Fon asked, walking into the room with the bowl of popcorn and a tray of drinks.

"They're talking about sex!" Elizabeth exclaimed, pointing to the group.

"Again, alright where are the cigarettes?" Fon asked, holding up his lighter.

"Fon, you dog you…I HAVE THEM!" Reborn cheered waving the pack around.

"If you guys are going to smoke go outside." Elizabeth said.

"Fine, put the movie on pause and go call mom or something…come on boys, might as well get this over with…And no Reborn we cannot go skinny dipping in the pool!" Lal snapped at the spiky haired boy.

Reborn cursed. "Please Lal? I'll just do it anyway while you're asleep." He said.

"I hope the moon reflects beautifully off of your ass then!" Lal said, standing up and taking the pack of cigarettes out of Reborn's hands and putting one in her mouth, looking cool even if it wasn't lit.

"Please, my ass is beautiful even without the moon reflecting off of it!" Reborn scoffed an obnoxious look on his face.

"There are a lot of things wrong with you people." Elizabeth said.

"We know…you tell mom what we're doing and I'll kill you." Lal said before throwing her sister her phone.

"Don't worry, I won't." Elizabeth said, dialing their mother's phone number.

* * *

"No, I don't want to talk about this!" Fon shouted, covering his ears with his hands.

"Come on Fon; tell me that you have never thought about it!" Reborn said, dipping his feet in the pool.

"No, I have never thought about doing…that!" Fon told them.

"Really because I have," Lal admitted, taking a long drag of her smoke.

"It seems fun, kora!" Colonnello said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE AN ORGY WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Fon shouted.

The others smirked. "We never said we wanted to have an orgy Fon."

"Wait, we weren't…I thought we were!" Reborn said, looking at Lal and Colonnello.

"What were you talking about then…?" Fon asked.

"We'll tell you when you're younger…who the fuck is at the door? We don't know anyone here!" Lal exclaimed, putting out her smoke before running up to get the door.

* * *

A woman with bright red hair and violet eyes smiled at Lal, "Hello~! My name is Maria and I'm just passing out flyers about the firework show that is going to happen around ten o'clock tomorrow night!" The woman said, handing Lal a flyer.

Lal looked at the flyer and shut the door on the woman's face. "Oi, morons put those out and get back in the theater room." She called out to the boys in the backyard before marching up the stairs to the theater room. She took the phone out of her sister's hands. "Hey," She said to whoever she was on the phone with.

"Why hello Lally," Calder said in a teasing voice.

"Oh hey Caldy," Lal said in the same teasing voice. "How you doin',"

"I'm good baby how you doin?" Calder asked.

"Okay, tell whichever friend you're with to take the booze away from you because you're drunk." Lal ordered a smirk on his face.

"I swear to drunk I'm not god!" Calder yelled.

"Calder, I've seen you drunk enough to know when you're drunk…and you said 'I swear to drunk I'm not god'…you're wasted." Lal said firmly.

"Mom's drunk than I am!" Calder whined in a slur.

"I don't care if Mom's drunk I'm telling you to stop drinking, not Mom!" Lal snapped.

"Natalia is drunk, sweet!" Reborn sniggered; Natalia drunk was funnier than Colonnello attempting to be a good student.

Lal glared at Reborn, 'shut up' she mouthed darkly. "I'm hanging up now…tell the others I say hi." She paused and then hung up. "So, movies," She asked

* * *

They woke up the next morning in the theater room spread out in various places of the room.

Lal was up first, as usual, and the others slowly began to wake up at the smell of the food she was making.

* * *

"What are we doing today?" Fon asked as Reborn, Colonnello, and Elizabeth played Marko-Polo in the pool.

"There's a firework show tonight, so we're going to that…but I guess that we can stay here until then…I'll make lunch today and you can make dinner." Lal said calmly sipping the tea that Fon had made.

Fon smiled. "That sounds good to me…it's only ten and they're already being loud…" He sighed as they watched the three in the pool.

Lal stood up, "I'm going to go make lunch now so I don't have to deal with their stupidity."

* * *

Elizabeth giggled while she watched as Colonnello got out of the pool and pulled out a gun from out of nowhere and tried to shoot Reborn, who was swimming like a fish easily dodging the bullets.

"Reborn you douche, how you dare say such a thing about my Lally, kora!" Colonnello shouted.

Lal stood in the doorway with a tray of food, watching them with a blank look on her face. "Do I even want to know what they're arguing about this time?" She asked Fon.

"Reborn said the reason why you and Colonnello aren't together is because you two have a secret romance you guys are hiding from us." Fon said.

Lal cursed and put the tray of food on the table next to Fon. "Damnit Reborn, I thought I told you to keep our love a secret!"

Colonnello dropped the gun and stared open mouthed at Lal. "H-he was serious?" He cried, looking crushed.

Reborn smirked and popped his head out the pool. "I don't lie when it comes to love!" He climbed out of the pool and put an arm around Lal, kissing her cheek.

Lal pushed him away from her. "I was willing to go along with you, but that just crossed the line right there."

Reborn frowned, "Oh poo, I was so close to making Colonnello have a heart attack!"

"Whatever, just sit down and eat the damn food I took the time to fucking make!" Lal snapped, sitting down and taking a plate of the food.

Elizabeth sat down and watched as Reborn and Colonnello continued to argue.

"They're idiots." Fon said quietly.

Lal and Elizabeth nodded.

"You three go get cleaned up, you can't have chlorine in your hair all day." Lal said as Fon cleaned up the dishes.

"Yes mommy," The three said, standing up with a roll of their eyes.

"Don't call me mommy!" Lal snapped.

"I call first shower!" Elizabeth sang, running past Reborn and Colonnello and into the beach themed bathroom.

"You know, when I grow up I don't want children." Lal said to Fon.

"Why is that?" Fon asked.

"Because you people make me feel like I'm thirty with four children…no offense Fon…you're the good child I never have to scold…you get what I mean, right?" Lal asked.

Fon chuckled. "Yes I understand what you mean…did you know Reborn and Colonnello made copies of your house key?" He asked.

Lal sighed and whipped her hands on a dish rag. "I wouldn't put it past them…"

"You're not going to take them away?" Fon asked.

"I'm going to change the locks on the house when we get home…that'll teach them." Lal said, planning on telling her father her plan later that night.

* * *

"Alright boys, you're each in charge of carrying something. Fon, you take the blanket, Reborn you take the food, and Colonnello you are taking the basket with the snacks." Lal said, handing the boys said things.

"Why aren't you and Elizabeth carrying things, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"I'm in charge, what I say goes." Lal said icily.

"Oi, you two stop glaring or we're going to miss the show!" Reborn snapped.

The group of five sat in the wide clearing ignoring all the other people as the firework show went off, they looked up at the explosives in awe until the very end and by then it was midnight and the girls had strangely fallen to sleep.

"You two take the girl's, I can get the things." Fon said.

Reborn and Colonnello grunted as they picked up the Mirch sister's.

"I can't believe Lal fell asleep with explosives in the area, kora! She never sleeps with explosives in the area!" Colonnello said as they walked back to the house.

"She got up fairly early so I'm not surprised she's asleep." Fon said gently.

"Or maybe her training wore her out." Reborn said.

The three boys burst out laughing, like that would ever happen!

"I'm afraid to see what they would do if we changed them into their pajama's…" Fon said as he opened the door to the house.

"Lal would shoot us in the face and make sure we could never walk again." Reborn said.

"That's our Lal!" They said with pride.

* * *

**I know, it's been what two days since I updated…okay I have an explanation…I was bored…and I had writers block…and I was thinking about other things…Did you know you can seriously burn your feet if you walk outside to take the trash out barefoot…hey, don't judge me I don't like shoes!**

**My laptop also kept dying on me!**

**They watched chick flicks and ended up crying their eyes out...yeah, that's legit.**

**Hmm, Calder and Natalia drunk together...interesting...**

**I can't think of anything else to say honestly...Oh, I have another headache...**


	30. Colonnello's Birthday

**Ugh, I hate writers block…well I don't have writer's block I'm just thinking about things for another story…This tea I'm drinking tastes like mint. It's really good tea and I wish we had more tea…we have mango tea but I'm only allowed to drink it on special occasions…I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK! Well my sister got a new charger so I get my laptop to myself again. It's really starting to piss me off though because oh hey every time I get to certain point IT SHUTS DOWN ON ME! It's happened sixteen times just trying to write this chapter and all of those times it didn't save so I've had to re-write this chapter twelve times so far! Not to mention my so called best friend threw her cat at me while I was trying to write! The little weirdo, the cat, is like snuggling up to my boob now…**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Alright is everything ready?" Reborn asked on the morning of the 7th. Colonnello was still asleep, like usual.

"Almost, the cake has another ten minutes before we can ice it…here; Fon take breakfast outside so he doesn't see it!"Lal ordered as her and Elizabeth rushed around the kitchen.

Fon did as he was told.

"Reborn…be Reborn and do whatever it is you do to get Colonnello to do things…" Elizabeth said awkwardly as she tried her best to reach for the icing kit her aunt had. Reborn got it for her.

"Why don't you ever put this much effort into my birthday," Reborn asked Lal, who was looking through the fridge to make sure they had everything for dinner that night.

"Because you annoy me," Lal said from inside the fridge. She cursed in Greek of all languages, closed the fridge door, and opened the freezer to look for something. "Why is it that we have nothing in this house to make Risotto?" She asked, irritated greatly that her aunt didn't even have things to make something as simple as Risotto!

"Colonnello annoys you more than I do and yet you never make me my favorite food, or make me a cake on my birthday!" Reborn pouted.

Lal glared at him. "We're not going through this again Reborn! Now go and do what I told you!"

Reborn rolled his eyes, "Alright mommy, I'll do what you told me too like a good boy." He pats her on the head as he passed by.

"Lal, don't kill him we have to decorate the cake!" Elizabeth said, grabbing her sister by the hand and forcing her in one spot.

Lal grumbled under her breath and looked at the things around her to see how exactly they would decorate the cake.

* * *

Colonnello woke up to Reborn grinning down at him in a creepy way. "Oi, what the fuck do you think you're doing, kora?" He asked, ready to pull a Lal and pull a gun out from under his pillow. The only reason he didn't is because unlike Lal he doesn't sleep with a gun under his head at night.

"Waking you up, Lal's orders, we're having breakfast outside today!" Reborn stated, throwing random clothes at Colonnello.

Colonnello sat up, "What are we having, kora?" He asked.

"How the hell should I know, Fon didn't let me in the kitchen this morning…come we shall venture off to the backyard!" Reborn said in a diplomatic voice that sounded really British.

Colonnello gave Reborn a strange look. "Since when were you British kora,"

"Since I said so, now come we shall jump out the window like birds!" He cried, opening the window, ready to jump out at any moment.

"Whatever, kora," Colonnello said, walking up to the window also.

Fon looked up from his book to see Reborn and Colonnello jumping out of a window with…grace…? "I should have seen that one coming…" He said.

"KORA, so kora worth kora it, kora," Colonnello cheered laughing loudly, along with Reborn.

"I'm not going to ask questions anymore…happy birthday Colonnello!" Lal said walking out with Elizabeth.

"Glad to see someone remembers my birthday, kora!" Colonello said, standing up and hugging Lal. "Did you get me anything kora?" He asked hopefully as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"That's for me to know and you too never find out!" Lal snapped as she pushed him away from her roughly, causing him to fall into the pool. "You're so pathetic Colonnello…but I suppose I should tell you what we're doing today." She said.

"And what is that?" Reborn asked even though he already knew.

"We're going to that water park!" Elizabeth cheered happily, waving her arms in the air. Her pink hair got caught in her bracelet causing her to scream and run around like a moron.

Lal face-palmed, "How are we related?"

"Well you see Lal when a man and a woman are in love, or are in need of a good fuck they have something called sexual intercourse, when that happens there is a chance that the woman can get pregnant and when that happens the man has to deal with nine months of hell until finally the baby is born and then they have to deal with the baby's constant crying and all that jazz that I could care less about…you know I'm surprised none of you stopped me after I got to 'when a man and a woman are in love'…" Fon said with an innocent voice with an even more innocent smile on his face.

Everyone stared at Fon in horror, until finally Reborn clapped, "I have never been more proud to call you my friend!"

"F-Fon, I-I-I didn't know you had it in you!" Lal said, also clapping.

"Ha-ha, kora! That was hilarious Fon!" Colonnello laughed as he sat down in a chair and looked at the food on the table. He spotted one of the things he loved more than anything; chocolate chip muffins!

* * *

"I heard this place had a cliff you can jump off of!" Reborn said when they got into White Water Bay.

"Perfect for military training. You know for if I end up in the Marines." Lal noted when they got a good look at said cliff.

"There's an obstacle course also, kora!" Colonnello said as he pointed to the obstacle course.

"I want to go on that!" Elizabeth said in awe, pointing to a huge slide, probably the largest in the park.

The Big Kahuna was six flights high and had a large twisty slide; it was worth the line.

"It only holds four people." Lal said, crushing all of their hopes of going on the awesome ride together with five simple words.

Fon said that he would take Elizabeth on it and that the four teens would go on it later. Lal agreed to that and dragged Colonnello away to the cliff saying that he would do it also, Reborn came with them since he also wanted to jump off of the cliff.

The lifeguard who was on duty nodded to Lal, "You're up blue!" He said, nodding to Lal with a flirtatious grin on his face.

Colonnello glared at him darkly before cheering Lal on. She backed up and broke into a run, hugging her knees to her chest she did a super awesome flip into the pool below.

"THAT'S OUR GIRL!" Colonnello and Reborn shouted when people cheered on Lal's awesomeness.

"You next blond," The lifeguard said to Colonnello when Lal was out of the pool.

"Jump with your Dying Will Colonnello!" Reborn cheered.

Colonnello nodded and jumped off the cliff with a loud scream, causing Reborn to smirk and Lal to shake her head and deny that she knew him.

The lifeguard nodded to Reborn, who nodded and jumped off the cliff…like a boss…. (I had to add that…you people know my twisted sense of humor!)

"That was extremely satisfying! I say we get Fon and Elizabeth to do it when they get off of their ride!" Lal said as they went back to their things to wait for the others. She sat down in her hair and pulled out a book to pass the time, it was of course one of her favorite romance novels.

* * *

"Lal, that was amazing! You so have to go on it with me!" Elizabeth shouted, running over to them with Fon following behind…Fon had a group of girls following him.

"Lal, the Fangirls they tried stealing my swimming trunks!" Fon shouted, hiding behind Lal like a little kid.

"I told you getting that tattoo would have the girls trying to mob you, but did you listen to me; no you didn't, and now look you have not only girls after you but angry boyfriends trying to kill you!" Lal snapped, sitting up and glaring at the people after _her_ Asian! They ran screaming. "And that's how you get a group of grown men to run screaming like little girls." She said to her little sister.

"I'm sorry Lal! I didn't know they would be that viscous!" Fon exclaimed.

"I'm going in the Wave Pool, anyone want to join me?" Lal asked, standing up and ignoring her Asian's apology.

Colonnello jumped up. "I'll come with you, kora!"

"I'm going to the Lazy River, come Elizabeth you might like it." Reborn said to the nine year old.

"W-wait, don't leave me!" Fon cried.

"Come with us Fon, the Wave Pool sounds way awesome than the Lazy River!" Lal said, hands on her hips with a look that said 'I own you!'

"I'm sorry Reborn, but I think I'm going to go with Lal…she scares me more than you do." Fon said rushing over to Lal.

Lal stuck her tounge out at Reborn. "Ha, he likes me better than you!" She taunted childishly.

Colonnello put a hand on her head. "Lal, he's afraid of you kora, it's not the same."

"Shut up kora boy!" Lal snapped.

* * *

Reborn was bored, really bored, so he did what anyone would do when bored at an amusement park; he went to go stalk his friends in the Wave Pool. "Lizzy, be a good girl and talk to strangers while I go stalk the others." He said to the pink haired nine years old. Elizabeth nodded and drifted off.

Colonnello and Fon were teasing Lal because her body was weak compared to theirs in the Wave Pool. "Awe, the all mighty Lal Mirch, Queen of Sparta, can't even handle such a simple little thing like this!" They teased when she was forced to go to the edge of the pool and hold onto the metal railing.

"Shut up!" Lal screamed, coughing up water that got in her mouth.

Reborn smirked and grabbed Lal by the waist, dragging her underwater. As expected she kicked and screamed until finally one of her kicks landed in his gut and she was freed.

"That so wasn't funny Reborn!" Lal shrieked as Fon held her back from killing Reborn.

"I think it was cute how you kept on screaming…it was very girlish, kora." Colonnello said in a teasing voice.

"You guys suck, what kind of best friends are you…Reborn, where the hell is my little sister?" Lal growled when she noticed that Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen.

"She's around here somewhere…I told her it was okay to talk to strangers!" Reborn stated in a cheerful voice that pissed Lal off.

"Don't tell my sister things like that because knowing her she will do that and get her kidnapped for her lack of being able to understand English! Go find her now!" Lal demanded, not caring one bit that there were people staring at her, or that she had just shouted that whole thing in Italian…oh well, who cares!

"Relax kora, she'll be fine! You're underestimating your sister. She's the daughter of a Mafiosi and a war general; she's tougher than you think. Elizabeth is after all a Mirch, kora!" Colonnello said gently, patting the girl on the head in a way that made her want to kill him.

"Go. Find. Her. Now!" Lal screamed, grabbing Reborn by his spiky head of hair and looking him straight in the eye. Her eyes scared Reborn slightly, but only because he could see a miniature version of her shooting a miniature him repeatedly in the groin…he went to find Elizabeth.

* * *

The group had decided to relax for a little bit, so they were all sitting in their beach chairs soaking in the sun of the day.

Elizabeth was eating a snow cone; Reborn and Colonnello were arguing about something that no one really cared about, Fon had went to go get food for himself and Lal since she had asked him nicely and had given him enough money for both of them, and Lal herself was so deeply engrossed in her book that she didn't even notice that Colonnello and Reborn were yelling at each other or that she had bitten her lip so roughly that small beads of blood were dripping down her bottom lip, and she really didn't notice the tall Asian standing over her holding a caramel apple and a pretzel.

"Your lip is bleeding!" Fon said loudly, snapping Lal out of her trance.

"Hmm, oh, I am…no big deal…you got a napkin or something?" Lal asked when she had seen the small beads of blood.

Fon handed her a napkin and sat down at her feet. "Here, and I got you a caramel apple since it was the only thing I thought you would like." He said when she had dabbed all of the blood away from her lip.

"Thanks Fon." Lal said, taking the large caramel apple and taking a bite. She grinned in satisfaction and made an incoherent sound in the back of her throat, oh how she loved caramel. It was one of the only sweet things she liked. She hated the way any kind of chocolate tasted, even if dark chocolate was good for you she refused to eat it.

Fon chuckled, causing Lal to kick him in the side. "Sorry Lal…what are they arguing about this time?" He jabbed a finger in Colonnello and Reborn's direction.

"Don't know don't care." Lal said.

"I don't even know anymore…" Elizabeth said with a blank look on her usually cheerful face. Her cheerfulness was how she tricked people. She might seem innocent but she was after all a Mirch and Mirch's were tough little fuckers. Not many people knew but Elizabeth could shoot a gun along with other things she managed to steal from her brother and father. No one dared touching Lal or Natalia's things…

"Oh yeah, well you know what? One day when all of us are all grown up and living together you'll sit down on your bed hear a demonic MEOW and my cat will jump out and kick your ass KORA!" Colonnello shouted loudly at Reborn, stopping their argument.

Nearly everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Colonnello oddly. Mothers covered their children's eyes and other people just gave Colonnello a strange look.

Lal was the first person in their little group to start laughing wildly and she was soon followed by her little sister, and then Fon chuckled lightly and after Fon Reborn burst out into full out laughter that caused him to fall out of his seat and clutch his sides.

"Explain to me why and how all of us will be living together," Lal said with an amused smile.

Colonnello grinned a grin that none of them liked one little bit, it was like he'd been holding that smile in all day! "Well you see my lovely little Lal, you and I will be married with a few miniatures us' running around, Fon and his wife or girlfriend will be living with us as well, and Reborn will be living with us because no one wanted him!" He said with the most confident smile on his face.

"No, just no. You are never allowed to even think about that ever again." Lal said, punching Colonnello in the face since she couldn't find a place for her gun. Birthday or not she was going to abuse him as much as she wanted. "Your punishment for saying such things will be harsh and maybe even unusual…" She said darkly.

"What is it, kora?" Colonnello asked smugly, "we're at an amusement park nothing you can do here will be harsh!"

Lal only grinned. "You will be jumping off of the cliff until I tire of seeing you fall, there will be no arguing and when asked why you keep doing it you will say it is your punishment for misbehaving. And when I tire of seeing you fall you will do the obstacle course until you can do it with your eyes closed."

"Is that it, kora?" Colonnello asked smugly.

"You aren't allowed to stop once until I'm pleased." Lal said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Whatever you say my Queen kora," Colonnello grinned, standing up and marching up to the cliff.

* * *

Reborn walked over to Lal, who was watching, transfixed, as Colonnello again jumped off the cliff. "You're so enjoying this,"

"No I'm not…" Lal said half-heartedly.

"You have a perverted look on your face," Reborn noted with a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"I do not!" Lal snapped red in the cheeks with embarrassment clear on her face.

"You so do! You wanna know why; it's BECAUSE YOU LOVE COLONNELLO!" Reborn shouted right when Colonnello got out of the pool.

Colonnello stared at the two oddly before walking up to them. "What did you just say, kora?" He asked.

"N-nothing he said nothing at all…you can stop now…" Lal said before running off to the closest pool, the Lazy River.

"What's her problem kora?" Colonnello asked with a confused look on his face.

"She just needs to…cool down." Reborn smirked.

Colonnello shrugged and went to find Lal. He didn't think he could find her so he sat at the stairs leading to the pool until he saw her.

* * *

Lal was floating on her back with a relaxed look on her face. That is until Colonnello grabbed her by the waist. "You're so cute when you're not trying to kill me, kora!" Colonnello cooed, holding her down as she struggled. She soon gave up and made him carry her on his back, back to their chairs since she wanted to go on the ride that Fon had taken Elizabeth on.

"I saw this coming…" Reborn said smugly upon seeing Colonnello carrying Lal.

"Shut up, we're going on the Big Kahuna…Elizabeth wait for me downstairs and then I'll go on it with you when we get off." Lal said.

Elizabeth nodded and jumped up from her seat.

Lal made Colonnello carry her up the stairs, simply because she didn't feel like walking…and she secretly enjoyed being that close to him.

* * *

When they got home Lal got in the shower first and made everyone else take one after she got out.

A knock on the front door caused everyone to stop what they were doing and wonder who it was…Mammon Esper was standing at the door leaning on her hip.

"Mammon, what are you doing here?" Lal asked blinking once or twice.

"I heard there was cake so I came…thank you for the birthday gift Lal Mirch, and you too Elizabeth." Mammon said to the two girls, walking into the house and sitting down on the couch.

"You're welcome Mammy." The two said before Elizabeth went to go take her shower.

"When was your birthday midget?" Reborn asked, drying his spiky hair with a towel.

"Pay me and I'll tell you." Mammon said with a cat like smile on her face.

Reborn rolled his eyes and took two dollars out of the swear jar that Elizabeth had put up in attempts to get them to stop cursing. It didn't work because they just kept cursing, all except Fon who never really cursed. "I gave you money, now talk." He said.

"It was July second," Mammon stated, putting the money in her cloak.

"I'll go get more money…" Reborn said, turning back to go get a twenty for the younger girl.

Fon came out of the kitchen and bowed to Mammon. "Did you get my gift Mammon?" He asked. He knew her real name he just wasn't allowed to use it unless he was at her house on another fake date.

"Yes I did. Thank you very much Fon." Mammon said with a pleased smile. He had gotten her a locket and a check for two hundred dollars.

"You're very much welcome, what kind of fake boyfriend would I be if I didn't get my fake girlfriend something?" Fon smiled before going back to making dinner.

"Hey kora," Colonnello said to Mammon, entering the room without a shirt on, he was wearing only his pants which had a few extra bullets just in case Lal decided she wanted to get into another shoot off, and his green jacket with the 01.

"Do these guys always walk around shirtless?" Mammon asked Lal in a whisper after taking a picture.

"No not all the time but when they do it's worth it." Lal said without shame.

* * *

"Alright everyone, dinner is ready!" Fon called out after setting the table.

It was a regular dinner for everyone; people cursed, bullets were shot, there was a lot of yelling, things were thrown, and illusions were cast to freak people out.

"Cake time," Mammon asked hopefully. Lussuria's cakes were good but they were nothing compared to when Fon baked.

Fon smiled and got up to get the cake that was decorated with goofy things that Colonnello found funny.

It was a chocolate cake with white and blue icing that read; HAPPY BIRTHDAY COLONNELLO, KORA~! In Lal's neat cursive handwriting,

"Lal made it so you should all thank her." Fon said looking at the blushing girl.

"Elizabeth helped…" She said.

They thanked Lal before they sung the tell tale birthday song.

"Hey, wait a minute this is chocolate…you hate chocolate." Reborn said when they cut into the cake.

"So, what's your point?" Lal asked.

"You made a cake that you aren't even going to eat, kora?" Colonnello asked turning to her with a confused look.

Lal shuffled around nervously. "It's not a big deal. You love chocolate cake so I made it for you it's nothing really." She shrugged and became transfixed in something outside. Colonnello hugged her and didn't protest when she punched him in the gut.

"I say we make her eat it." Mammon said out of random.

"No." Lal said immediately. She remembered the last time she had chocolate. The damn taste wouldn't get out of her mouth no matter how much coffee or water she drank.

"Oh come on Lal, just a little bite of it and we won't bother you." Elizabeth urged, holding out a fork full of chocolate cake for her sister.

"No." Lal said yet another time.

"Please Lal," All of them begged with big teary eyes.

Lal sighed, took the fork from her sister, and glared at the cake before eating it. She made a disgusted face as she chewed. "That's gross. That's really, really gross." She said before running to the fridge to look for something to drink.

"Oh come on Lal, chocolate isn't that bad!" Fon said gently.

"Says someone who actually likes chocolate," Lal snapped when she still couldn't get the taste of it out of her mouth.

"Hey Nello, heads up." Reborn said throwing a box at Colonnello's head.

Colonnello caught it at the last minute. "What is it kora?" He asked when he opened the box to see...a blindfold.

Reborn smirked. "I'm sure you can find a use for it." He said.

"If you pay me I'll give you your gift." Mammon said with a sly smile on her face. Colonnello rolled his eyes and gave the younger girl thirty dollars. "I'll place your gift on your bed before I go…enjoy."

"From Elizabeth and I," Fon said bowing as he held out a scrap book for Colonnello.

"What about you Lal, did you get Colonnello something?" Reborn asked.

Lal silently stood up, walked over to Colonnello, pulled out a headband with a 01 like on his jacket, and tied it around his head. "Mom made me get it…" She said quickly before pulling out something from the freezer and handing it too him.

"Lal…a jar of cherries is something someone would give to you, kora." Colonnello said looking at the jar with a blank look. Of course Lal would get him something only she wanted.

"They're filled with moonshine moron. I got them a few nights ago…" Lal said before opening the jar and popping one in her mouth. She made a face and tried not to show that she couldn't handle the taste.

"Ha-ha Lal can't take moonshine!" Reborn mocked, pointing to the girl in question.

Colonnello held out the jar of cherries for Reborn. "You try then, I don't think you can take it kora."

Reborn took two and put them in his mouth…needless to say the fedora wearing Italian with adorably cute sideburns couldn't take the cherries like he thought he could. "Mammy, do you want to try?" He asked.

Mammon shook her head no and put her dishes away. "I have to go now before Bel tries to find and attack me like last time…" She shivered at the memory and left without another word.

"Bye Mammy!" Everyone cheered waving goodbye to the cloaked child.

* * *

"I'm going to sleep now…I don't want to see you guys drunk again." Elizabeth said before going back to her room.

"We won't get that drunk!" Fon said with a pout, already a little buzzed from the cherries.

"Fon, you're already drunk so I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Lal said before placing herself on the arm of the chair Colonnello was sitting in. She took another cherry and grinned when she didn't make a face. "Strongest alcohol in the world, man Calder's going to be so jealous when I tell him." She laughed.

Colonnello chuckled and put an arm around her waist. "To kora moonshine kora," He cheered.

* * *

**I'M FINALLY DONE! Oh my gosh you would not believe how frustrated I got while writing this stupid chapter! IT'S CHAPTER 30 THOUGH! WOOT! Lol so I found out my mom did some pretty interesting things last night! Mammon was in this chapter!**

**I'm scared shitless of the cliff that they were jumping off of. I go on it at least once every time I go. So the place they were at was the same place that the ten year old flirted with me…White Water Bay is amazing bro.**

**The cat thing, yeah my best friend came up with it one day when she was over. It was hilarious because now every time we hear a cat MEOW we break out laughing. It's funny. Speaking of my best friend ME AND HER GOT MATCHING BATMAN SHIRTS!**

**Ha-ha Fon who knew you could say such things!**


	31. Those Odd Kids

**I honestly can't think of what else for them to do in Oklahoma so this will be the last chapter with them in America and then they go back to Italy and start high school!**

**I have a new story! A one-shot called Midnight Nightmares so feel free to go check that out and tell me what you think of that. My sister helped me with a lot of it also!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"We're going back tomorrow so is there anything any of you want to do…? No Reborn we can't go skinny dipping in the pool. There are woman here that would be wrong." Fon said when Reborn raised his hand.

"I've seen all of you naked before, I don't care." Lal said nonchalantly.

"I haven't and I don't want to!" Elizabeth rebutted.

"The only thing we haven't done is go the mall, kora." Colonnello stated after thinking over what they have and haven't done. None of them really wanted to go to the mall…it seemed too normal for them.

"We went ice skating last week and Lal got us kicked out of the movie theater yesterday so I guess that's the only thing we can do now…" Reborn said. "Not to mention Fon got in a bar fight…"

Fon ducked his head in shame at the memory even though he won he felt bad since the guy went home crying.

"Hey that guy had it coming!" Lal objected.

"He asked you out and you told him you would only go out with guys who beat you in a fight…that doesn't give you the right to pull a crossbow on people!" Elizabeth chastised.

"In my book it does!"

"Lal in your book a free for all is a normal date." Reborn said.

"Like your dates are normal," Lal bit back.

"Touché Ms. Mirch, touché." Reborn said, playing with his curly sideburns.

* * *

The group ended up in Bricktown.

"What is there to do here exactly?" Elizabeth asked.

"I see a boat, kora!" Colonnello said excitedly pointing to the canal ride.

"I too see a boat." Lal said with a smirk.

"Can we go on the boat mommy?" Fon asked Lal.

"Yes we can go on the boat." Lal said after constant begging.

They cheered and ran like idiots to where the canal was. Lal sighed and went to go pay for their tickets.

* * *

"How much for five people," Lal asked the woman at the ticket booth.

"What are the ages?" The woman asked, popping a bubble with her gum. "And are any of you in the Military?"

"One is nine, three fourteen year olds, and a fifteen year old," Lal said. She bit her lip. "I'm enrolled in the Italian special forces Military." She told the woman.

"You're fifteen." The lady said.

Lal rolled her eyes and took out her wallet to show the woman the papers that said she was indeed a part of COMSUBIN, just too young to be drafted. Basically the papers said that when she was of legal age she would be getting a letter telling when she would be drafted. "Any questions I'll be glad to answer."

"That'll be $33.00 dollars."

Lal gladly put the money down and took the tickets. "Thanks."

"Lal's back get off the naked man!" Fon shouted to Reborn and Colonnello, causing people to stare at them.

"I'm not asking questions just take your tickets before we get the cops called on us again." Lal said holding out the wrist bands that counted as their tickets.

They each took one and got in the water taxi before anyone else could.

* * *

"Where you lot from?" The driver of the boat asked.

"Italy!" Fon said happily while Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Ignore her she only knows how to say three sentences in English, kora!" Colonnello said.

"It's true, that's what we get when we take a nine year old to America." Reborn said.

"Are all of you related?" The driver asked the group of five.

"No, he's Asian! The only ones who are related are me and the twerp over here. We all just grew up together." Lal said, crossing her legs and her arms as she leaned into her seat that just so happened to be right next to Colonnello's and his arms just had to be stretched out just in case something like this happened.

"Hey wait a minute, I know you! You got my cousins number earlier this month!" Two identical voices said, pointing to Colonnello. They were the twins Colonnello met at Frontier City. "Isn't your name kora?" One of them asked. "No it's Colonnello!" The other said.

"And I never got your names kora." Colonnello said to the two girls.

"I'm Lily," One said.

"And I'm Elaina, but you can call me 'Laina." The other said.

"So you're Lily and you're Elaina?" Reborn asked, pointing to the one who called herself Elaina when she said Lily and then he pointed to the one who called herself Lily when he said Elaina.

They stared open mouthed at the Hitman. "How did you know? No one's been able to tell us apart on the first try!"

Reborn smirked. "I'm just that awesome."

"What are you guys doing here?" Lal asked for Elizabeth.

"Oh well we go to a boarding school right up the street and our head master is a lazy bum and he like canceled all of our classes for the rest of the week. We're just here to pass the time since Krissy and Lydia are training for an upcoming archery contest and Ali's on a date." Lily said.

"We finally found you two! I thought I told you to wait for us at the front desk!" A boy with dark hair and dark eyes snapped at the two twins, coming up with a boy with bleached blond hair and sea blue eyes who was holding onto a smaller girl with black hair and a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Relax Jason; you're acting as if they went to join a Mexican convent." The girl snickered.

"We're not even Mexican." Elaina said.

"We're German and Greek. You lot should know you're half Greek as well!" Lily said with a blank look on her face.

"And I'm Asian!" Fon piped in causing the black haired girl to burst out into laughter.

"Drew, is the seat next to that guy taken?" She asked the blond who was holding onto her. "If it isn't sit me down next to him! He's funny!"

"Whatever you say M," Drew said, helping the girl sit down gently.

The girl that went by M smiled widely. "Hi, my name's Mia; Blind Girl Superb!" She giggled.

"Were you born blind?" Fon asked the girl.

Mia shook her head no. "When I was ten me and mommy were in a car accident and I got glass deep into my eyes causing permanent blindness…but I don't mind all that much because Jason and Drew are my eyes now! Mommy isn't alive anymore though so Jason and I have to live with Daddy during the holidays… I have a Seeing Eye dog but he's not allowed on the water taxi after last time because he tried to attack a duck in the water…" She giggled at the thought of her large Pit-Bull jumping out after a simple duck.

"Ignore the twerp; she just got back from a doctor's appointment so she's giggly. Jason Copper, her older brother. Is this the guy you were talking about Lily Pad?" He asked, pointing to Colonnello.

"Well you sure are popular today." Lal said to Colonnello, biting the inside of her cheek noticeably with an annoyed look on her face.

"Lal stop that, you're going to cheek bleed." Fon chastised the older girl gently while the younger girl next to him began to sing under her breath.

"_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.  
So give them blood, blood, blood.  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!" _Mia sang in delight, and at the end of her little song she let out a twisted laugh that had the other passenger's creeped out.

"You're a twisted little girl, aren't you kora?" Colonnello asked Mia.

Mia smiled and nodded proudly. "Yes I am Mr. Kora!"

"How long are you guys going to be in town? I believe I remember you saying you lived in Italy." Lily said with a charming smile.

"We leave tomorrow." Fon said, braiding Mia's long hair to match his out of her asking nicely.

"Let us take you out to dinner! Please, we know this amazing place next to our school!" Elaina exclaimed.

They all turned to Lal for their answer. "Oh alright, we'll go with you." Lal said finally.

"I'm not allowed in Crab Town anymore." Drew said.

"I'm not allowed in Spaghetti Wheelhouse anymore." Mia said with a proud smile.

"I'm not allowed anywhere she's not allowed." Jason said, pointing to Mia. "I got banned from Toby Keith's also…" He added sheepishly. Lily slapped his arm roughly. "I'm sorry! The giant truck was just so tempting!" it only made both the twins slap him. "Ah you damn wenches I said I was sorry!"

Mia pointed to her brother and laugh. "Ha-ha Jason, dad's going to positively murder you when he finds out you got hurt by those two!"

"I cannot believe you got banned from our favorite restaurant Jason!" Elaina snapped.

"Is there any place you guys haven't gotten kicked out of? If not then we can just rain check until the next time my aunt has us house sitting for her." Lal snapped, getting annoyed quickly.

"NO!" Lily yelled, causing the other people to stare at her. She giggled nervously. "I mean why wait! We can go to Falcones! It's an Italian restaurant so you guys might like it since you are Italian."

"Sissy, qual è il detto donna pazza," Elizabeth asked Lal.

"Nulla di Elizabeth, stiamo andando a mangiare fuori con loro ... stiamo avendo italiana credo." Lal said quickly.

"Why do I have the feeling we're being insulted?" Drew asked his friends.

Reborn groaned. "Now we have to translate for Elizabeth all night! Any chance that cute red head friend of yours will be there?"

"She might, she never goes on a date for more than an hour...she might look different though. She likes to change her appearance every few days." Drew said. He was lying of course, but he wasn't going to tell the Italian man that.

* * *

The group of ten had dinner in semi peace before Lal got bored and declared that they were going home becuase they had a early flight back to Italy the next morning.

"Wait, before you go here; call me next time you guys are in America!" Lily said, grabbing Lal by the arm and giving her a slip of paper with her phone number on it.

"I'll be sure to do just that!" Lal lied flawlessly before pushing the others into the cab Reborn got for them.

* * *

"Those people are so creepy!" Elizabeth said.

Lal nodded and ripped up the slip of paper into small pieces before throwing it out of the window. "That is why I'm never calling them and if we ever see them again we're going to pretend that we don't know them."

"Ha-ha Lal, I didn't know you were such an over protective person kora!" Colonnello laughed.

"Shut up Nello, those people were creepy and you know it." Reborn said. Colonnello shrugged and nodded.

"They weren't that bad." Fon sighed.

"Yes they were Fon!" Everyone said.

"Well at least they were nice!"

"Mia said she could see ghosts!" Elizabeth protested.

"When is our flight?" Reborn asked when they got back to the house.

"Eight thirty-two so I suggesst we all go to sleep now so we can wake up early in the morning." Fon said.

They agreed and bid each other good-nights.

* * *

**So two of the people from chapter 27 were back with more friends! I'm sorry I had to add them for my own amusment because well, I own them I can do whatever I want with them. This will be the last time you see them I swear! The song that Mia was singing was Blood by My Chemical Romance it's a really short song but it's amazing! Falconey's is an excelent place to eat! My family knows the owner also!**


	32. Freshmen Orientation

**Nurgh, my ear is itchy and I don't know why!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Do we really have to sit through three hours of orientation?" Reborn asked Natalia asked when she told them how long it would be.

"Oh yes, I'm going to make sure you four sit through it even if I have to chain you to the chairs." Natalia grinned at the four in a way that showed she was Varia.

Fon sipped his tea calmly. "Patience is a virtue." He said to Reborn.

"Why are you three always at my house?" Mathew asked his daughters three 'friends' darkly. He really didn't like his daughter's friends one little bit and he really didn't like that they spent nearly every day in his house.

"Because Lal doesn't like hanging out at Reborn's because apparently it feels like people are watching her everywhere she goes alone and my mom freaks her out, kora." Colonnello said.

"So you guys just come here to annoy us basically," Calder said with a blank look on his face as he stole the bowl of grapes from Lal. She protested just to have him throw a few at her.

"You're such an ass Calder!" Lal told him trying to make another grab for the bowl of grapes.

"My ass is beautiful and you know it!" Calder laughed as he threw more grapes at his little sister.

"You sound like Reborn!" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Seriously, ah never mind then my ass is ugly!" Calder declared letting Lal have the bowl of grapes. He sat down next to her and stole her juice.

"Fine, go ahead I stole that from Colonnello anyway!" Lal said in a superior tone sticking her tounge out at her brother.

"Wait what…Lal you fucking bitch what have I told you about stealing my things kora?" Colonnello asked.

Natalia smacked him upside the head. "Don't curse Colonnello or I'm telling your mother and father why you always seem to fail math."

"Both of your children said ass!" Reborn said, pointing to the two in question.

"Get bent Reborn." Lal and Calder said at the same time, causing everyone to laugh.

"Eh, enough you two, I let it pass the first time but if you keep doing it I'm going to have to punish you." Natalia said warningly.

"Stop babying them Natalia, they're nearly grown." Mathew grumbled.

Lal rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get dressed…Colonnello I swear if you follow me one more time I'll break your arm."

"Dress casual no guns!" Natalia called. She sighed. "She's going to bring a gun, isn't she?"

Colonnello nodded. "She brings a gun with her everywhere, kora."

"Not true, she didn't bring a gun to the water park." Elizabeth said remembering Colonnello's birthday.

"That's because she couldn't hide it in her bathing suit." Reborn snorted. "She usually keeps one in her bra."

"And how would you know where my daughter keeps her guns?" Mathew asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's Lal; she's not ashamed to tell us where she keeps her guns. She even dared us to try to take them from her but when Reborn and I tried she nearly killed us, kora." Colonnello said.

"That's Lal alright, only she would say something like that." Calder said with a proud nod. He really loved his little sister; she was just so crazy it was funny sometimes when she wasn't trying to kill him.

"It's not nice to talk about others while they aren't in the room." Elizabeth sang.

"Shut up midget." Reborn said, flicking the cute pink haired girl on the head. He stood up after finishing his espresso before putting his plates in the dishwasher like a gentlemen. "Lal, hurry your ass up!" He screamed up the staircase of the large house.

* * *

Lal jogged downstairs in her usual outfit; a pair of black short shorts with chains in the loops, a black tank top with a white rose, and combat boots with her favorite black knuckle gloves. "Stop yelling Reborn the neighbors are going to start calling the cops again."

"Again," Reborn questioned, throwing his arm around Lal's shoulders.

"I didn't tell you? Like two months ago we all kept yelling at each other and shooting each other and the neighbors got scared so they called the cops to check on us." Lal said as they walked into the living room.

"That happened again while you guys were in America." Calder said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lal asked jealously. She wanted to be in the family free for all!

"I tried calling you, but you wouldn't answer your phone!" Calder said.

"Well damn the one time I go swimming at midnight and leave my phone in my room!" Lal sighed.

"All of you in the car now. We're going to be late for Orientation!" Natalia said to the four freshmen.

* * *

"Hello everyone, my name is Giotto and I will be your head principal for the next four years." Giotto said with a warm smile on his face as he looked out at the sea of freshmen. Four people caught his eye the most, a group consisting of three boys, one wearing a fedora, one wearing a headband with a 01 on it, and an Asian with hair that went to his shoulders, and a girl with blue hair and reddish pink eyes. They were in the very back of the room whispering to each other and occasionally laughing at something the blond boy said. He knew only one of them and that was the girl since her mother was the Anime teacher…yes he had given into Natalia Mirch's pleas and let her teach a class on anime. "I'd like to introduce you to the office staff." He motioned for the vice principal to stand.

A man with pink hair and dark eyes came up to the mic. "My name's G. and I'm Giotto's right hand man and the vice principal, when you little shits get in trouble you will be sent to me and then I will decide whether or not to send you too Giotto's office. I don't take shit from you little morons so if you piss me off I can't promise that you'll survive the next four years." He sat back down next to Giotto and Alaude stood up.

"Hm," He said before sitting back down.

"MY NAME IS KNUCKLES AND I'M A COUNSLER/GYM TEACHER TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckles shouted into the mic loudly causing almost all of the students to jump slightly, except the group in the back who just burst out laughing at everyone's reactions. They quickly shut up though.

"My name is Ugetsu Asari and I'm the music teacher/freshmen counselor so if any of you have any problems with anything at all please feel free to come to me!" Ugetsu said cheerfully.

"My name's Lampo and I'm the one in charge of your schedules so you will all have to come to me after all this is over to see what classes you have…" Lamp yawned and sat back down.

"Nufufufufufufufu bitches my name is Daemon Spade and I'm a counselor/DRAMA TEACHER SUPERB BITCHES! I EXPECT ALL OF YOU TO SIGN UP FOR THIS YEARS MUSICAL!" Daemon shouted. "I am also in charge of your uniforms. Now the uniforms are simple; a dress shirt and pants for the boys and a white blouse and skirt for the girls. You will get a tie to show what kind of flame you have."

A random person in the crowd of freshman suddenly called out; "Mhhh look at that fine ass!"

Reborn stood up on the table him and his friends were sitting at and cleared his throat. "DAEMON SPADE; I PREDICT THAT WHEN WE ARE ALL OLDER YOU WILL POSSESS A TEENAGE GIRL BY THE NAME OF CHROME DOKURO TO LURE OUT A TEENAGE BOY NAMED MUKURO ROKUDO SO THAT YOU CAN POSESS SAID TEENAGE BOY TO GET MORE TEENAGE BOYS!" By the end of his speech the whole room was silently watching him in awe until;

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha Reborn you fucking dumbass that'll never happen in your wildest dreams," Lal Mirch laughed, clutching her sides as she leaned on Colonnello for support so that she didn't fall on the floor. Colonnello was holding onto her tightly with a smirk on his face.

"It could happen!" Reborn said childishly, sticking his tounge out at Lal.

"That'll happen the day I confess my undying love for Colonnello over here." Lal said, pointing to the boy in question.

"Lal…you just admitted it aloud to everyone in our freshman class…and your mother…" Fon said quietly to the girl and too the still silent room.

Natalia held the biggest grin as she walked up to her daughter and grabbed her by the arm before running like hell out of the cafeteria screaming 'My little girl is all grown up!'

"OI, NATALIA; BRING HER BACK BEFORE OREINTATION IS OVER!" G. shouted at the woman.

"PROMISE YOU NOTHING!" Natalia shouted back.

Giotto cleared his throat. "Eh-hem, so going back to the topic at hand, we will now tour the school…"

* * *

"It sucks that Natalia kidnapped Lal…" Fon said quietly while they were touring the school.

"I wonder what they're doing kora…" Colonnello said, thinking the worst of thoughts. Natalia was known for torture of the worst degree.

"Probably gossiping," Reborn smirked.

"OI, you three shut up!" G. snapped at the three boys.

* * *

Natalia giggled as she dragged her daughter through the Vongola's private mall to meet up with two of her closest friends.

Re and Theresa were sipping their coffee's as they waited for Natalia too see what was so important that they had to stop what they were doing and head to the mall.

Natalia stopped in front of their usual table with a wide grin on her face as she pulled a blushing Lal along.

"I thought she was in orientation…" Re said with a frown on her face upon seeing Lal.

"She was, but something happened that made me have to gather you all here~" Natalia sang.

"What happened?" Theresa asked.

"SHE FINALLY ADMITED IT," Natalia said loudly.

Re and Theresa dropped their drinks and squealed. They jumped up and hugged Lal tightly. "We've been waiting for this day for years!"

Theresa whipped away a fake tear, "My future daughter in law!"

At that moment Lal was regretting the fact that she was wearing the amethyst ring around her neck that day.

"Lal," A voice asked, making the group stop and turn to see a girl around thirteen in a purple tank top and black jeans. She had long indigo hair and large violet eyes with two purple triangles under them.

"Mammon, is that you?" Lal asked.

Mammon nodded. "I'm only here because Bel's on a mission and the rest of the Varia are at orientation…aren't you supposed to be there also?" She asked her friend.

"I was but my mom dragged me here for no apparent reason." Lal said, rolling her eyes.

"I brought you hear so that I could take you shopping!" Natalia protested.

"Why do I need to go shopping?" Lal asked with a blank face.

"Because you need cuter clothes," Re said, not liking Lal's choice of clothing.

"My clothes are fine!" Lal snapped at the woman.

"Too tomboyish," Theresa said, "it wouldn't hurt to wear a skirt or make-up every once in a while Lal!"

"Mammon, please kill me now." Lal said to the younger girl.

"Who are you two?" Mammon asked Theresa and Re.

"This is Colonnello's mother Theresa and this is Reborn's mother Re." Lal said, pointing to the women.

"What's his father's name; Born?" Mammon smirked.

"Yes actually, we named him after us," Re said with a smile.

"I'm just going to go now…have fun Lallykins!" Mammon sang before walking off.

* * *

Lal came back in the middle of orientation wearing what she hated the most; a skirt and make-up. "What did I miss?" She asked, walking up to her three friends.

They turned to her and had to do a double take to see if it was really Lal. She looked like an older version of Elizabeth in Lal's body.

"Don't you dare look at me like that; your mother's, plus mine, wouldn't let me go until I was dubbed 'positively cute'!" Lal hissed, moving her hair out of her eyes.

Colonnello gulped and looked Lal up and down. "You look very…girly…kora."

Lal slapped him and asked Fon to fill her in on what she missed.

* * *

**So, somewhat interesting chapter, we got to meet Reborn's mother!**

**T_T To think in ten days I'll be having my own freshmen orientation…Where has my summer gone? It seems like yesterday I was cutting my ankle on my sisters bed on accident.**

**:O Mammon was in normal people clothes!**

**Yeah Daemon Spade is not someone I like…**

**You got to see what Lal's family altogether is like…who knew Calder would actually be a cool older brother…**


	33. The Night Before School

**Ever have that feeling when you know you're supposed to be doing something but totally forgot what it was? Well I had that this morning. I got out of bed and I was half-way across my room when my sister's like 'what are you doing?' I didn't know how to answer. I think I replied 'I have no idea…' and then I went back to bed.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Reborn, Fon, and Colonnello were grouped up in Fon's room trying to sleep. Yes, three of the deadliest men in the world were having a sleepover the night before their first day of high school, but the sleeping part wasn't working all that well because they couldn't sleep.

"Screw it; I'm going to Lal's. I always seem to sleep better at her house." Reborn said, throwing his blankets across the room and standing up to go to the window.

"I'm coming with you." Fon and Colonnello said as they mirrored the young Hitman.

They all ended up in Lal's bed curled around her and they were surprised that she didn't wake up and beat them all to death.

* * *

Lal wasn't really surprised when she opened her eyes to see Fon's sleeping face inches from hers, and she wasn't surprised to find that Reborn was spooning her, but she was surprised when she saw that Colonnello was at the foot of her bed. She was honestly surprised that Reborn was the one that was hugging her from behind.

Sighing she sat up, poked Fon and Reborn, and kicked Colonnello in the head. "Wake up moron's its like four am."

They groaned in their sleep but stayed asleep.

"Looks like I'm going to have to pull out the big guns." Lal sighed as she stuck her hand under her pillow and felt for her shot gun. She pointed it at Reborn first and pressed it too his forehead lightly.

"Morning Lal," Reborn smirked up at her.

"Why are you in my bed…Shirtless?" Lal asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"We couldn't sleep so we came here so we could sleep." Reborn said 'innocently'… "And we enjoy being shirtless in our sleep, is that a problem." He added.

"You know, one of these days my parents are actually going to check to see how I am and they'll see you three half-naked in my bed and think we just had one hell of an orgy and then my dad will band me from ever seeing you three ever again which won't really work out the way he wants because you guy's will just end up coming over as if nothing had happened at all…We have school in a few hours…oh…your uniforms are already in my room…you guys are really weird you know that. Seriously who does this?" Lal asked with a blank look on her face, referring to the three of them sneaking into her room.

"Lal, lie back down; your boobs are a nice pillow!" Fon said sleepily.

"Ha-ha nice one Fon…you lucky bastard you get Lal's soft squishy breasts as a pillow, kora." Colonnello said with a smirk on his face as he sat up on his elbow.

Lal blushed and threw a pillow at him, oh how she hated being a C cup. "You guys are creepy you know that? No, don't even answer that I'm going back to sleep." She lied back down and made a face when Reborn and Fon snuggled up to her, "so fuckin' weird."

* * *

"Should we wake her up, kora?" Colonnello asked, looking down at a still sleeping Lal.

"She looks so innocent though!" Fon said as he looked in the mirror to make sure his tie was the way it should be. He got a red tie for Storm.

"Natalia's going to flip if we're late for our first day!" Reborn said, looking down at the sleeping girl. He really wanted revenge for all the shit the crazy bitch had done to him.

"You guys are loud, and look extremely good in that uniform. Fon honey can you pass me my uniform?" Lal asked, sitting up with a yawn.

Fon complied with the request and took the uniform that was on Lal's dresser and handed it to her.

"Alright you three, get out so I can get dressed…after having my breasts used as pillows I don't want any of you near me while I'm changing!" Lal said, giving Fon a look.

"Fine, we'll just go downstairs to see what's for breakfast." Reborn said, opening the window that they used to break into Lal's room the night before. He jumped out the window with dignity.

"You know there's a tree there for a reason." Lal said when Fon followed Reborn out the window.

Colonnello winked, "its fun this way, kora!" He also jumped out the window.

* * *

**I'm trying to figure out why I don't seem to be writing as quickly as I have been so the chapters might be really short for a while.**

**Fon…no…just no…you aren't allowed to use Lal's breasts as a pillow, that's Colonnello's job.**


	34. Neutrality Means Stay the Fuck Out

**I forgot to mention this in chapter 33; I GOT MORE TEA!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

The four sat at a table in the court yard eating breakfast, well attempting to at least since Lal and Colonello were throwing anything they could find at each other because it was a tradition for them to have a total free for all, everything goes and _no one_ was safe from their hell.

Fon and Reborn were doing their usual thing; totally ignoring the two as if they were flies.

"Um, Reborn, Fon; what are those two doing?" Natalia asked, walking up to the group with Calder.

"Free for all, they do this every year on the first day…no one is safe; not even _you _Natalia." Reborn said seriously.

"I'll go warn Giotto." Calder said quietly turning to go to the principal's office to warn him about the two.

"Oi, you two are you going to be trying to kill each other during class?" Natalia asked, physically trying to break the two apart.

"We might," Lal said sweetly, "depending on if we really want to kill each other, kora." Colonnello finished in the same sweet voice Lal had used. They blinked up at Natalia innocently. "We've seriously maimed each other but so far we haven't killed each other." They said in unison.

"What is wrong with you two?' Natalia asked them with a blank look. She was carrying a few folders and a cup of Ugetsu's homemade coffee. Calder was carrying the rest of her things along with his things.

"So many things," They said.

"I swear to god if you two pull shot guns out in the middle of my class both of your asses will be hanging over my desk." Natalia said darkly.

"Yes Ma'am…"

Fon stared at Natalia in awe. "How come they never listen to me like that?" He asked her.

"Because I am Mama, everyone fears Mama." Natalia said with a sadistic smile. She smiled innocently before skipping off to her classroom.

"Lal, your mom is scary." The three boys said.

"Yeah, but I love her." Lal smiled, picking up her book and opening to the place she had stopped.

* * *

"Watcha' readin' Lally," Fon asked, resting his head on the table with a bored expression on his face. He really wanted classes to start, but they had to come to school two hours early because Natalia was their ride to school. They still had a good thirty minutes before school started and he was really bored to say the least.

"Hardcore smut that will have you three crying in ecstasy if you were to read even one sentence…you wanna read?" Lal asked him, turning the book to Fon.

"I'll pass…" Fon said with a blush. He remembered the last time he tried reading one of Lal's romance novels...

"Let me see…kora…" Colonnello said with determination. If Lal could stand it he could stand it…he couldn't take it… "I'll be back, kora!" He stood up with a slight nosebleed and walked off.

Lal smirked. "You wanna try Reborn?" She asked inwardly laughing like a maniac.

Reborn grabbed the book and read the whole page before passing it back to Lal.

"Wow Reborn, I'm surprised you can take it! I have to say I'm proud of you." Lal said, patting the boy on the head before going back to reading.

"How do you read that shit, kora?" Colonnello screamed, walking back up to them red in the face.

"I have my ways…oh hey look there's the bell for first hour…what do we have first hour?" Lal asked Fon since they all had the same classes. They went by Lal's schedule since the boys had burned their real schedule's and made new ones that were like Lal's in every way except for the names.

"We have the class only you like Lal…math…" Reborn said with a groan. He was good in math; he just hated it with a fiery passion.

"Can't wait, kora," Colonnello said blandly as they walked.

"Awe Nello, you're just upset you can't stand my books." Lal teased with an evil smile.

"Which book couldn't he stand?" Calder asked, walking up to the group, free from having to carry his mother's things.

"The one I usually have under lock and key so that mom doesn't read it." Lal told her older brother.

"You know it's sad when you have to hide books from your own mother…" Reborn said.

"Have you met the woman?" Calder and Lal asked at the same time.

"You have a fair point Natalia is something else…" Fon chuckled.

"See you later Caldy~" Lal sang with a wave to her brother when they got to their class.

* * *

They were in the middle of a rather simple math lesson when Reborn stood up and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Everyone was curious as to why he would suddenly interrupt the lesson, except Lal who only smirked.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon." Lal said before dodging a bullet aimed for her head. "Colonnello you little shit what have I told you about taking my guns?!"

* * *

The group was at lunch now playing a game in the middle of the court yard that only they would play during school; truth or dare.

"Alright Fon, truth or dare," Reborn asked.

Feeling brave Fon chose dare, "I swear if you make me read one of Lal's books I'm never talking to you again," He warned.

"No, this is way cooler than simply reading one of Lal's romance novels…I have to admit they are pretty hardcore." Reborn chuckled. "No, but my dare is this; I dare you to stand on a table and announce that you feel so very Asian."

Fon made a face at his friend, who just loved making him, stick out in the school full of Italian's. "You suck," He said before standing up on the table. Lal had to pull her bowl of fruit back just a little bit so that he didn't knock it over.

Reborn cleared his throat causing many people to stop eating and stare at him. Reborn cupped his hands over his mouth so everyone could hear. "MY FRIEND HAS AN NNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE, SO SHUT YOUR PINEAPPLEHOLES AND LISTEN!"

"What's with the pineapples?" Lal whispered to Colonnello who shrugged.

They looked up at Fon who held a forced innocent smile as he cleared his throat and screamed "I FEEL OH SO VERY ASIAN TODAY!" He said with a heavy Chinese accent.

Giotto stood there staring at the group; he shook his head and let out a sigh, "Why my school?" He asked his right hand man. "Why did those four devils have to come to my school out of all the schools out there in Italy?"

G. wasn't paying attention though, he was yelling at the group angrily for making a scene. Giotto thought it would be wise to just pretend he didn't see a thing.

* * *

After Ugetsu dragged G. away from the group Fon sat back down between Reborn and Colonnello with a blank look on his face. "Are we done now, or do we have to play poker in the middle of class again?"

"We're not playing strip poker Colonnello," Reborn and Lal said before Colonnello could suggest anything.

Colonnello closed his mouth and looked down at his food.

"What class is next anyway?" Reborn asked; stealing one of Lal's strawberries's while she wasn't looking.

"Let's see kora…we have Natalia's class…oh dear kora imagine that…I think I'm scared…" Colonnello said in a serious voice.

"Mom won't do anything too bad; it is my mom we're talking about. I mean come on it's not like she's going to make us Cosplay." Lal said, stabbing at a pineapple slice. She never really liked pineapple all that much. Her friends gave her a look. "Okay she might but hey let the woman have her fun."

* * *

"Okay class, the first thing I'm going to teach you is that apparently neutrality means stay the fuck out. I learned that the hard way." Natalia said, walking into the classroom looking frustrated. She marched over to her desk and pulled out a bottle of vodka…. "Anyone want some?"

"Natalia, kora, is that really appropriate to say to your class?" Colonnello asked nervously.

The older woman glared at Colonnello before walking over to him and smacking him. "Shut up Colonnello, and you will address me as Mrs. Mirch while we are in class. That goes for you two as well." She said, turning to Fon and Reborn.

"And what about me," Lal asked smugly, not expecting her mom's reaction.

"You Lal, you call me daddy!" Natalia said, ignoring the strange looks her other students were giving her. "But you can also call me mommy like you did when you were little."

A girl with silver hair and red eyes raised her hand. "Mrs. Mirch, can you tell us why neutrality means stay the fuck out?"

"Well you see, I was at war with Alaude and then we called neutrality a few days ago so I brought him some pastry's today and he told me 'Neutrality means stay the fuck out' and so yeah…" Natalia said, biting her lip.

"You and Alaude are still at war for him accidentally drinking your rum?" Reborn asked.

"Not anymore, Giotto got tired of us trying to kill each other at staff meetings so we had to call a truce." Natalia said with a frown.

"He came over for dinner once, but he ended up leaving before dinner was even ready…" Lal said.

"Are we ever going to learn anything?" A random student asked.

"I'm not in the mood to teach! Have a free for all or something…Colonnello I swear to god if you try shooting my daughter one more time I'm calling your mother." Natalia said when Colonnello was about to shoot at Lal.

"Hey mom Giotto wanted your signature for something really quick…umm…I'm not going to ask questions…" Calder said, jumping over and unconscious student to get to his mother's desk. He had office aide that hour so he was basically running around the school doing the things Giotto and G. were too lazy to do themselves.

"I swear if this is a contract I'm shooting Giotto in the balls." Natalia said, looking over the papers.

* * *

**Interesting first day of school, you got to admit. I wish my first day of school will be like that~! My friend and I will be wearing matching outfits our first day and MY SISTER KEEPS SLAPPING ME WITH HER HEADPHONES! So, none of them could stand Lal's books, poor them.**

**Fon's dare...I got it from Yu-Gi-Oh-Abridged. My sister wrote that scene by the way.  
**

**O.o HOLY SHIT I JUST REMEMBERED I WAS BOILING WATER FOR MY TEA~!  
**


	35. Fon's Date

**Yuck, my mom bought me caffeine free tea. NOT SWEET ENOUGH FOR MY LIKING!**

**My sister will be writing this chapter because she really wanted to write it.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Lal, Colonnello, Fon, and Reborn sat in the living room doing homework. Or attempting to do homework, Fon's cellphone kept going off, he would read it, chuckle and reply. Lal was completely calm about it, she knew what was happening. Unlike Reborn and Colonnello, the two sent him a glare. After a few more texts Reborn slammed his hands on the table and turned to face Fon.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO? EVERYONE YOU TEXT IS IN THIS ROOM!"

Fon looked up at Reborn, a frown on his face, "I have a life outside of you three you know." He replied, "I'm texting my girlfriend." Fon grinned at the face Reborn and Colonnello made.

"G-g-g-g-g-girlfriend?"

"Yes, girlfriend." Fon smirked as he glanced at Lal who was holding back her giggles. "She's really sweet and lovely, you've met her before as well."

"Who is she? Kora," Colonnello asked leaning closer to his Asian friend, his eyes wide, Reborn copied.

"Have you two done it yet? Bitch you know if you have done it you have to tell us every single detail."

"Reborn, what the fuck is with you and sex?" Lal couldn't help but ask as she looked at her fedora wearing friend.

"Sex, is the best thing in life. It makes the world go round." Reborn smiled.

"And how would you know?"

"OH SNAP! Lal totally got you there, Kora!" Colonnello laughed, Fon chuckled while Lal smirked. Fon then quickly frowned.

"We are talking about it you guys." The four stood and went to the back yard after making sure Natalia and Mathew were nowhere near them. "All right it's safe."

They took out the smokes, and continued. "All right Fon, answer my question!" Reborn said as he made a skull out of the smoke, "Go me."

"That's classified information my dear friend." Fon replied with a grin. It made Reborn and Colonnello chock on the smoke. Lal laughed.

"Fon is one lucky bastard." Lal said between giggles. Colonnello and Reborn nodded.

Reborn and Colonnello both stood and pointed to Fon, "we demand you tell us every single detail right the fuck now! Kora!" Lal stared as they both said Kora.

Fon glanced at his phone and read the text, "I'm sorry Colonnello, Reborn; I can't talk now. I actually have to go get ready for a date."

The two stared as Fon put his smoke out and bowed, "Lal I'll come over and tell you what happened." Lal nodded as she waved to Fon as he left.

Colonnello and Reborn glared at Lal who held a smirk on her face. "I will never tell."

* * *

Fon quickly took a shower and changed into his normal clothes as he tied his still wet hair back into a low pony tail. He closed the closet door and turned onto to find Mammon sitting on his bed. He smiled down at her.

"Hello Viper, it's nice seeing you in something that is not a baggy black cloak that covers your curves and beautiful eyes." Viper blushed as she looked away.

She was currently wearing a shot red dress that had white polka-dots and a black sash tied around her chest right under her breasts. She had thin black jacket. It hid the fact that it was a strapless dress. Around her neck was a red chocker that had a red rose on the left. Her hair was tied into long straight pony tails which Fon found cute on her. The headband on her head with a huge black bow on it that had white polka-dots, next to her feet was a pair of silver high heels that tied around her ankle.

"You have been spending too much time with Reborn and Colonnello. You're wearing that?" She asked as she glanced at him, he made a mental note to tease her about the blush. He also glanced down at himself, he was wearing his red robe and his white pants, and he also planned on wearing his sandals.

"What's wrong with my outfit, I've wear this almost all the time when I meet your parents."

"That's the point; my mother is starting to think that's the only outfit you own." Fon frowned.

"I don't have anything else." Fon said as he looked in his closet, there were duplicates of the outfit he was wearing, a nice formal outfit he wore only when the time was right. As well as his school uniform.

Viper looked in his closet as well. She held a blank look on her face as she glanced around, "you have a bad fashion sense."

"Says the person who wears the male uniform at her school, as well as a baggy cloak that covers herself and a hood over her eyes; how is it that you don't run into stuff?" Viper didn't reply as she took his hand and went to Colonnello's room.

"We are raiding Colonnello's closet." Fon gulped.

"Wait, you don't want to go in there! Colonnello knows when people go into his room… it's like a sixth sense!" Viper blew him off as she turned the door knob to his room. She paused when she heard the clicking sound of a gun being taken off of its safety.

"Who the fuck are you, and why are you planning on entering my room?" Colonnello hissed.

"Dude, are you going to introduce us to the hottie or what?" Reborn asked as he walked up with Lal. Viper blushed as she turned to look away from him.

"Fon needs a change of clothes, the one's he's wearing won't do." She replied, finding the wall very interesting.

""Hmm, that voice sounds familiar. Kora," Colonnello said as he eyed the back of Viper's head. She turned to face him with a glare.

"Don't think too hard petty solider." She replied. Colonnello only shrugged, when he couldn't figure it out.

"Anyways, Fon, if you needed a pair of clothes you could have asked… wait. Unless… oh… oh man you weren't planning on doing it in my room was you, Kora?" Viper and Fon both blushed at that.

"Of course not," they replied.

"Can you just get him a change of clothes please?" Colonnello nodded as he went inside to get Fon a pair of clothes. Fon smiled as he looked at Viper.

"Why don't you and Lal go hangout in my room until we leave?"

"Whatever, let's go brat." Lal said as she looked down at Viper. The girl shrugged as they walked to Fon's room.

"Dude, she's hot, with a capital "H" where did you find her and where can I get myself one?" Fon frowned at his friend as Colonnello threw a pair of clothes at him. Fon ignored Reborn as he went to the bathroom and changed.

When he returned to his room Reborn and Colonnello were questioning Viper. Lal was just sitting there and allowing them to do so as well. The moment she saw Fon she jumped up and ran to his side.

"Can we go now? I feel so harassed because of those two idiots questioning me!" She whined as she hid behind him.

"We only asked how the sex was." Reborn grinned, at the blush on both their faces.

"Reborn, you never ask a lady that!" Fon scolded as he apologized to Viper. She got her shoes and pulled him away.

"How about you two show us a sexy kiss, right here right now, Kora" Colonnello gave them a challenging look. Viper and Fon blushed.

"I'm not one to kiss in public!" Fon protested.

"We're not in public." Reborn grinned, "It's just the five of us. I say after your date you come back to Lal's, and we will play a hot and steamy game of truth or dare."

Lal slapped Reborn, "what is your deal truth or dare and sex?" Reborn shrugged.

"I'm the Kinky one of the group."

"No you're the not the kinky one, I saw Fon's the kinky one, anyone with a sexy accent like his deserves to be called Kinky, or maybe he is the wild one, he is a storm after all." They stared at Viper who held a smirk on her face as she glanced at Fon. His face was bright red. "That is my revenge for the night, be glad I didn't charge you for the comment you left. _Dear,_" she hissed as she laced her arm with his.

Lal eyed the two closely, "you know what, I agree with the Kora Bastard, you two kiss right now, and I'll kiss Colonnello." Lal challenged. Fon and Viper sent her a look.

"Oh what a shame I would have loved to see that, but look at the time, my father is a person who doesn't want to be left waiting."

"KISS HER FON, KISS HER RIGHT THE FUCK NOW! KORA!" Colonnello screamed as he looked at his Asian. Fon enjoyed seeing Colonnello beg like this. "Just remember who's letting you live here, and who's letting you borrow his clothes?"

Fon looked at the clothes he was wearing, "the shirt is a little tight." Lal and Viper glanced at Fon, they grinned at that thought, seeing Fon's abs are always a plus.

"Reborn, we might take you up on that game after the 'date' depending on how dinner turns out, my mother is sweet, but she drives me crazy sometimes." Viper replied as she looked up at Fon, "shall we go?"

Fon nodded as he bowed to his friends, "Fon, keep this one! If you don't keep her, she's mine." Reborn grinned. Fon waved Reborn off as Viper put her shoes on and the two left. "Anyone who's willing to step up to my crazy game is okay in my book."

"Shut it Reborn, I'm bored." Lal said as she jumped out the window and return to her house. The two followed close behind like lost puppies.

* * *

Viper and Fon paused in front of her house; it was a lot smaller compared to the house they just left from. Fon didn't leave a comment about it. Viper opened the door and walked in with her 'boyfriend."

"Fon, welcome back, it's nice seeing you." a Female said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"It's nice seeing you as well Mrs. Esper." She smiled as she looked at him.

"What did I tell you Fon? Call me Nicoletta; I've known you for a full year now." Fon nodded with a smile.

"I apologize Mrs. Esper… I mean Nicoletta." Fon smiled, Nicoletta returned the smile as she turned to Viper.

"You look prettier and prettier every time I see you!" She squealed as she hugged Viper.

"Mom… you just saw me before I went to Fon's." Viper frowned.

"I know, I know, but I'm just thinking about the one day you will decide to leave the nest and never return, you will elope with your boyfriend, who might or might not be Fon. It better be Fon." Fon and Viper blushed again. They have been doing that a lot lately. "You will have three kids you adopt and we won't find out until it's too late!"

"Mother!" Viper hissed, "That won't happen. Well the leaving the nest might." Nicoletta sent Viper a look. Fon held his arms up to calm the two down.

"Dinner is almost ready, go sit down, and your father had a rough day so bite your tongue missy." Viper rolled her eyes. Fon chuckled, for he knew Viper wouldn't do anything to piss her father off. She loved him too much.

"Hi daddy," Viper said in a cheerful tone, her father looked up from the paper, he grunted at Viper, a smile on his face. When he looked at Fon, the smile turned into a frown and a glare.

"Viper, sweetheart you look beautiful. Did your mother pick that outfit out?" Viper nodded. "Cute… hello Fon, how's school?" Fon smiled.

"It's fine, High school is different than Middle school, a lot of fights, friends trying to kill each other. Teachers are crazy. Other than that, it's wonderful."

Her father glared at Fon, "what type of high school do you go to?"

"Public school," Fon quickly replied. He ignored the fact his phone was vibrating in his pocket. Viper glanced at Fon, noticing that he tensed up slightly because of it.

"Ah Fon, I know you like to cook, how about you see if mom needs some help?" She suggested. Fon smiled and nodded as he went to the kitchen, he paused when he was hidden by the wall and pulled his phone out.

"Ah, I forgot I had an assassination tonight!" He whispered to himself, glancing around he called Lal.

"What the fuck are you doing calling me at this time? Shouldn't you be on a date?" Lal snapped.

"I am, but I completely forgot that I had an assassination tonight, can you please do it for me? I promise to make it up to you by making your favorite tomorrow night!" Fon pleaded as he spoke into the phone in a hush, hush voice.

"Fine, you owe me, text me the information and I'll get it down. You better make enough to last me a week!" Fon agreed and sent her the details when they hung up.

"Fon, who was that?" Nicoletta asked as she walked up to Fon.

"Oh, it was my sister. She just reached a port that had signal." Fon lied without a hitch. Nicoletta gave him a look; she glanced to the dining room then back at Fon.

"Fon, I'm a psychic, I know when people are lying to me." Fon bit his lip. She narrowed her eyes at him, "unlike Mammon, I know about the Mafia, don't lie to me; you were talking about an assassination you forgot about because of me inviting you to dinner." She smiled.

Fon held a flabbergasted look, "you know the Mafia… um I mean." Fon was caught, "does Viper know?"

"Nope, don't tell her, I'll allow you to continue to date my daughter as long as you make sure she doesn't get hurt." Fon nodded with a smile, "good. Now be a dear and grabbed the garlic bread." Fon glanced at the plate of garlic bread and smiled as he took the plate and went to the dining room.

Fon sat beside Viper like he always did a smile on his face as everyone made their plates and ate, Nicoletta said cooing words to Mammon to calm him down, and he glared at her. "Oh come now dear, being a preacher isn't that hard of a job."

Viper and Fon sat in silence as they watched the two adults talk. Mammon loved his job, next to storage hunting, and his family. He sometimes needed to let off steam from his day when he was out storage hunting. "Mr. Esper, have you tried meditating? When I become stress out I find meditating to soothing music is a perfect way to relax, if there was a waterfall in the area that would be a lot better."

Mammon glared at Fon, "Meditating won't help."

"Daddy, Meditating is very relaxing, like yoga." Viper said as she looked at her father. "I've tried to before, with mother." Nicoletta nodded.

"It's true, when we went shopping one day I just so happened to find this wonderful shop that told us all about it, and we bought a CD that helped to relax us." Nicoletta giggled when Viper sent her a blank look.

She then looked back at her farther who was eating his ravioli with a blank look; she then looked at Fon who was smiling brightly at the two. He glanced down at her when he felt her stares. He sent her a bright smile, which annoyed her. She looked away from him.

"Don't give me that smile," she whispered so silently that Fon wasn't sure he even heard her right. "It bugs me." He chuckled at her and nodded.

Nicoletta glanced at the two, and noticed they were whispering. She gave them a bright smile, "So cute, telling secrets to each other, Mammon dear, remember when we did that when we were their age?" Nicoletta giggled when Mammon gave her a look.

"We didn't do that when your parents were around."

"Mammon, hush you. We did too whisper sweet nothings to each other, and we did indeed hold hands, and we even kissed each other in front of my parents, yours as well." Mammon blushed slightly.

"Daddy you and mom kissed in front of Grandma and Grandpa?"

Mammon was about to protest to that but Nicoletta sent him a look, "yes we did, what I want to know is that how come we have never seen you two kiss? We only see Viper having her arm laced with Fon's."

"Mom, Fon's polite like that." Viper looked away from her mother. Nicoletta giggled.

"Even polite boys would show at least some type of interaction with his girlfriend, a kiss on the cheek or a kiss on the hand. Or even a sweet and innocent little kiss on the lips~" Nicoletta has gone into what we like to call, Luce Mode. It's when the mother turns all Lovey Dovey. Nicoletta is suffering from at the moment.

Mammon turned to look at Fon, "you're not acting like a polite young boy here, and when you're away with my daughter you're not all hands are you?" Fon shook his head.

"No sir," Fon smiled sweetly at Mammon who ignored it, Fon was starting to tense up, Mammon usually doesn't ask questions like this when he sees him, instead they he usually sits there and eats in silence. "Um, I was actually hopping to ask you both a question involving Viper." Viper looked up at him confused, Mammon narrowed his eyes and Nicoletta smiled a smile that sent chills down his spine.

"What is it dear?" She asked in her motherly tone.

"My uncle is getting married soon, I was wondering if I could have the honor of bring Viper with me? My mother has wanted to meet her for some time now. It will only be a week."

"Oh weddings, I just love weddings!" Nicoletta giggled.

"I don't like the idea that my princess will be in a different country for a full week with her boyfriend." Mammon said.

Fon nodded, "My little sister Mei is willing to share her room with Viper while we are there." Viper stared at Fon, a smile forming on her face. She would get him something nice for his birthday.

"Mammon, I think it's a good idea, Viper doesn't get out much, and when she does it's to school or out with Fon for their dates or hangs out with Bel. She has always wanted to see different countries, come on let her." Nicoletta begged. "Besides, we will have the house all to ourselves. Angioletta is spending the week at my parent's house, it will be fun." Mammon blushed.

Mammon thought it over, he let out a defeated sigh and looked at Fon and Viper, "I will allow it, if my baby girl comes home and lost her innocents, I will deport you!"

Fon smiled at him, "I promise she will come home with her innocents, I never go back on my word." Mammon stared at the boy for a while before he nodded.

When dinner ended, Viper got permission to go to her friend Bel's house, her parents not knowing Bel was really a male. "I'll be sure she arrives to Bel's house safe and sound. Bel would be very mad if she got hurt." Fon smiled. Viper grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Stop right there!" Nicoletta shouted. The two stopped and looked at her.

"Yes mother?"

"Look up?" They looked up, "Mistletoe, you know the rules."

"M-m-mother is you going to tell us where it comes from?"

"Don't know, you know the rules, now kiss." Mammon said he couldn't look, so he returned to his room, Nicoletta smirked as she held her camera up.

Fon decided to use his speed to throw Nicoletta, and Viper off. He placed a very small kiss on Viper's lips, she barely felt it, but the blush proved that it happened. "Wan'an furen ai sibo." Fon quickly said as he grabbed Viper's hand and they were gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

By the time they got to Lal's house Viper was still blushing, Reborn and Colonnello asked what happened, Fon teased Viper, and she slapped his hand, "I'll really go to Bel's house if you don't drop it!"

Fon frowned, "no fun."

"Fon, you're no longer allowed to spend time with Colonnello and Reborn when I'm not here, Reborn, start your stupid game."

Reborn smirked; "Colonnello, truth or dare?"

"Dare, Kora!" Colonnello said instantly.

"I dare you to do the wiggle." Reborn smirked. "You know the one I'm talking about." Colonnello stood and did the 'wiggle' Viper and Lal blush as they looked away.

"All right Lal, truth or dare?"

"Eh I'm feeling truthful right now." Lal said with a blank tone.

"All right, is it true that you will kiss Colonnello if Fon and his girlfriend who we still don't know her name…?" Reborn started.

"My name is Marzena, nice to meet you idiots." Viper grinned, Fon chuckled at her, and he leaned down and whispered.

"Marzena, isn't that Polish?" She nodded.

"Lal answer the question."

"Yes, it's true, if Fon and Marzena share a kiss I'll kiss Colonnello, but it can't be a short peck."

"Fon, truth or dare, Kora" Colonnello shouted as he looked at his friend.

"Truth," Fon smiled at the glares on his friends face.

"Is it true that you are so very Asian?"

"Didn't that happen like a few months ago?" Lal asked as she looked at Reborn, he nodded. "Thought so, Fon answer."

"Um, yes I am very Asian." He said with a smile, "Marzena likes that about me doesn't she?" Viper flipped him off, "A preacher's daughter, flipping someone off what a shame."

"A preacher's daughter? You know what they say about them? They are rebels and will do anything to fuck with their dads. Even do it." Reborn sung. Viper glared at him.

"Just because I'm a preacher's daughter doesn't mean I'm willing to do anything like that!"

"You're here aren't you?" Reborn challenged. Viper gave him a solid glare.

"Oh how I will lock you in an illusion world." Fon placed his hand on hers, a smile on his face.

"Reborn just ask the next question."

"Fine, Marzena truth or dare?"

"Dare," Viper challenged as she stared at Reborn.

Colonnello and Reborn looked at each other and huddled together, "we could get her to take her clothes off," Reborn whispered to Colonnello.

"No, get her to kiss Fon, I want to kiss Lal damnit! Kora."

"No way, we could get them to kiss any other time, this could be our first naked chick before we have them wanting all of us~" Reborn sung.

"Marzena I dare you to kiss Fon," Lal said. Colonnello and Reborn stared in awe as they turned back to the two.

Viper looked at Fon, a smirk on her face as she sat on her knees and kissed Fon's cheek. Lal smirked when the boys groaned.

"That's not a kiss!"

"She never said where." Viper laughed.

"All right Reborn, truth or dare?"

"Dare bitches," Reborn smirked.

"I dare you to." Lal started.

"To strip down to your birthday suit, run down the street, and sing "I feel pretty" from West Side Story." Viper smirked.

"Deal." Reborn stood and stripped do nothing and ran down the street, singing.

"I FEEL PRETTY, OR SO PRETTY, I FEEL PRETTY AND WITTY AND GAAAAAAAAAY! AND I PITTY ALL THE GIRLS WHO ISN'T ME TODAY!" They laughed; Reborn paused when he heard a hissing sound coming from the alley.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Reborn said as he looked at down the alley, a group of cats came out. "Oh dear lord, it's an army of cats." Reborn looked down at himself, "eep LAL SAVE ME!" Reborn screamed as he ran back to Lal's.

Calder walked out of his room just to find Reborn run past him and to Lal's room with an army of cats. "Even if he's running from cats he still has a fine ass." Calder said as he watched Reborn. He heard Reborn screaming like a girl, and cats meowing coming from Lal's room.

He was the only one that went to check it out since Elizabeth was at her friends. "Oh hey Caldy you're just in time to watch Reborn be mold by cats, this is Marzena. Fon's girlfriend." Lal grinned. "We are also playing Truth or dare wanna join?"

"Sure why not." Calder sat down beside Lal and they watched. The cats left after a while of killing Reborn, he cried in the corner, they heard the front door open and then it closed. "Smart cats." Calder said as he looked at his sister. She nodded.

"All right Calder, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"What is your sexuality? Are you gay, straight, or bi? Kora," Lal nodded.

"I kinda wanna know as well, you think Reborn has a fine ass. I've seen you take peeks at Fon's and Colonnello's as well." Viper thought about how she felt about that, she acted jealous.

"Mine," she said as she wrapped her arms around Fon, he chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. Lal stared at the two, she was pretty sure they didn't realize that they looked like a cute 'couple.'

"Well Calder?" Fon asked.

Calder looked at them, "well they do have fine asses, while Lal, I know you're my sister and I won't do anything to offend you in any way cause I love you, she has nice boobs, and a fine ass, while that Squalo guy does look like a hot babe, I have to say I am more turned on by both." Calder grinned.

"Whoa, I have a big brother… SWEET!" Lal squealed, "I FINALLY HAVE SOMEONE TO TALK TO ABOUT HOT GUYS BESIDES MOM AND MAMMON!"

Viper stuck her tongue out at Lal. "Love you two," Lal grinned at her.

"Oh Marzena, if you want to talk about hot guys you could just ask, the one you have your arms around has a sexy tattoo on his chest." Viper turned to look at said Asian.

"Oh really?" He nodded, "show me. Now." She ordered with a grin.

"I wanna see as well!" Calder exclaimed, even if he was there when he got it. Fon took his shirt off the girls (plus Calder) watched in awe.

"Sexy," all three said in unison, they laughed as the game went on for a while. They decided to add Alcohol, so being drunk the dares became interesting.

As time went by Viper looked at the time, "oh shit look at the time. We have school! And I was supposed to be at Bel's five hours ago! He's going to be so mad!" Viper laughed.

"Bel's a he? Dude, is he hot?" Calder asked, "That's all I need to know."

"Whoa Calder is so open now that we know he's bi." Lal said.

"No it's just cause of the Alcohol." Calder laughed, "Lal you're so lucky! You have three in a half hot guys at your will while I have weird friends!" Calder complained.

"Three in a half?" Lal asked confused. Calder pointed to Viper and Fon who were laughing at nothing.

"All right, since Marzena has to go, she gets the last dare." Reborn smirked.

"What Kora is Kora it Kora?"

"All right, Marzena and Fon this is for both of you, I dare you, to share a nice passionate kiss on the lips for a full minute."

"All right, come here you." Viper grinned as she again sat on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. Reborn held the camera while the two shared a kiss, the others let out a wolf call.

"All Kora right Kora Lal Kora Fon Kora and Kora Marzena Kora shared Kora that Kora kiss, Kora bring Kora it Kora on Kora baby Kora!" Colonnello grinned as he looked at Lal. Fon chuckled as he walked Viper to the bathroom so she could change. Reborn and Colonnello didn't bother walking out to see Viper.

* * *

Fon, even if he was drunk walked Viper to Bel's when they got there he answered the door and glared at them. "And where have you been mister?" Bel scolded.

Viper only burst out laughing her female laugh, it caused to stare in wonder. "Why does Mammy sound like a girl?"

Fon and Viper laughed now. "Oops, I guess we should tell him." Fon suggested. Viper nodded as she turned to look at Bel.

"We have a secret~" She giggled. Bel could already guess it.

"Ushishishi is Mammy drunk?" Viper nodded.

"Guilty," she tried to stand by herself, but she failed. Bel caught her. Shaking his head he looked at Fon.

"Will he be able to get home on his own?" Viper nodded as she wrapped her arms around Bel's neck.

"Let's go upstairs Bel~ we can play, and I won't charge you this time."

"Let's get you to bed." Bel said. Fon bowed. And said goodnight as he returned to Lal's, Bel shook his head as he put Viper to bed, "a prince being forced to put a peasant to bed, tch, I'll make him pay tomorrow." Bel said as he went to his room.

* * *

**And that my dear readers is where my oh so lovely sister stopped this chapter. I found a lot of it funny and I hoped you guys did as well~**


	36. Taboo Part One

**So another reminder that my lovely and talented older sister wrote the last chapter so you all have her to thank for the awesomeness of it. I'm actually writing this while she's writing chapter 35. This story officially has more chapters than the New Neighbor and it has more words than it as well I think. Again thank you guys for the amazing reviews! And a very very special thanks to Yoshikuni Itoe** **for the most amazing piece of fan art! It's beautiful and even if Nikki didn't describe Fon's outfit I think you did a FANTABULOUS job with everything!**

**I think all of you know what's going to happen from the name of this chapter. I'll be splitting this up into many different chapters so that it doesn't take forever for me to update.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Calder looked up from his test tubes when he heard a familiar; _knock, knock, knock._ It was Lal, the only person who knocked on his door three times before walking in.

"What is it Lal?" He asked, going back to his poisons.

"What kind of poison is this?" She asked, handing him a bronze bullet before plopping down on his bed. It was from the gun she got for her birthday. She hasn't used it once yet; she was waiting for just the right time. Lal was going to use it when Fon had asked her to take on one of his missions but decided against it since she had no idea what kind of damage it could do, she would rather have her brother diagnose it first before using it.

"Where did you get this?" Calder asked after several minutes of examining the bullet.

"Found it," Lal lied easily before she lay flat on her stomach and watched her older brother. "So what kind of damage can that little baby do?"

"Well it'll be really bad if anyone got shot with it. It'll go through your system like a rocket depending on where you're shot. How many of these do you have Lal?" Calder asked curiously.

"Just that one," Again Lal lied.

"Why aren't you with your friends like you usually are?" He asked.

"Because they refuse to put shirts on," Lal said with a slight blush.

Calder smirked at his little sister, "_let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_so testosterone boys and harlequin girls_  
_will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, _  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?" _He sang mockingly.

"Are you calling me a whore?" Lal asked before throwing a pillow at him.

"Ah you stupid little bitch no wonder why you've never had a boyfriend!" Calder cursed, throwing the pillow back at her.

"I thought it was because guys are always too afraid of those three…oh well not like I give a damn." Lal stated, holding her hand out for her bullet back.

"You don't care because you get to see a certain blond boy half-naked most of the time." Calder teased, placing the bullet in her hands.

Lal winked. "Damn straight that's why I don't care! But hey, that stays between me and you; ya got that Calder?"

"Honey, everyone knows you two want too fuck each other into oblivion. Why else would you read so many romance novels? Waiting to test it out on your little blond boy? Oh wait, he's bigger than you!" Calder teased.

"Shut up Calder, he's bigger than you too so I would shut up if I were you." Lal said.

"Or what, your lover is going to beat me up?" He asked in a way that reminded Lal of Reborn.

"He's not my lover," She stated.

"Yet,"

"What about you, got any cute girls/guys you're interested in?" Lal asked, remembering that her older brother was bi.

"What does it matter too you," Calder questioned with a raised eyebrow. Usually when Lal asked him questions it meant that she was plotting something bad. Plus her total nice moments really freaked him out! He was close to his sister but she was hardly nice to him. Her nice moments were when she allowed him

"I might just be able to talk you up to girls in the locker room after soccer practice." Lal stated in a way that showed she wasn't kidding one little bit. "Hell, I'll even get you a cute boy. I know you've had an eye on Squalo for a while now."

"I'll get back to you on that…if I were you I would wash my hands after putting that bullet away." Calder said before Lal left his room.

"Will do bro~" Lal sang loudly, half-way down the hall to the stairs that would lead to her room.

* * *

The next day at lunch Lal walked over to their usual table with a grin on her face. "Guess what," She said, plopped her tray of food down between Fon and Colonnello to indicate that they better move their asses so that she could sit.

"Did you finally find your sanity?" Reborn asked when Lal sat across from him.

Lal looked at him oddly; "What the hell is that?" she asked as she twisted open a bottle of orange juice.

Reborn shrugged, "Hell if I know, I heard a junior saying it." He took a sip of his espresso and groaned. "Ah that's the stuff."

"Anyway, I just talked to mom and she said we're going camping after school today." Lal told them.

"And how does that involve us, kora?" Colonnello asked her.

"You three are coming with us, duh." Lal stated before taking a large bite of her apple.

"Lal, it's Friday the Thirteenth; NO ONE GOES CAMPING ON FRIDAY THE FUCKING THIRTEENTH!" Reborn shouted.

Lal snorted. "You're forgetting who you're talking too; we're Mirch's, we don't get scared of simple things like dates. Besides, even Elizabeth is going you can't let her upstage you guys."

"We're not going kora, you don't own us therefore you cannot tell us what to do." Colonnello said bravely.

"He's right, this is almost as bad as the time you sold me to that one girl, what was her name; Angioletta?" Reborn said.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad! We're only staying the weekend in the forest. There's a really nice river next to our campsite." Lal said.

"No," The three boys said.

"I'll do whatever you want." Lal said to the three. She couldn't blackmail them; she did that last week.

"Anything, kora," Colonnello asked hopefully.

"I'm not having sex with you Colonnello." Lal said icily before he could say it.

Colonnello cursed and leaned down to whisper something in Lal's ear. She blushed, opened her mouth, closed it, and then agreed. "Alright, I'll go camping kora." He said.

"Get me a new fedora?" Reborn asked.

"Deal,"

Fon sighed, "Fine, I'll go, but you can't sell me to random girls anymore!"

"Hey you had to admit it was a good profit and I shared half of it with you!" Lal argued.

"You sold me for two grand and a box of mango's!" Fon argued back.

"Lal; you can't just sell Fon for that much!" Reborn but in suddenly,

"Shut up Reborn; I can sell you any way I want!" Lal screamed right as Giotto and G. passed by their table. "I sold you for an apple…it was a horrid apple at that…"

"Mirch, sell your male prostitutes like a normal person!" G. shouted at the raven haired girl. "Find a corner or something!"

"But all the good corners are taken!" Lal shouted back just as loudly to the man.

Colonnello, Fon, and Reborn burst out laughing; they loved when those two got into an argument. It usually ended up with guns pointed at each other or Giotto dragging G. away.

Giotto himself laughed at the scene in front of him. "Such good students," He said before he dragged G. back to the office. "You four have a nice day~"

"Why is it that Reborn and Fon are always being sold and yet I've never once had to go on a random date, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"Lal refuses to sell you off to some random chick." Reborn smirked knowingly.

Lal picked at her food before standing up. "I'm going to mom's class, I'll see you there…" She fled quickly.

* * *

"Alright maggots listen up. This trip will be very strict; no guns except for the ones that Mathew and Calder will be using for hunting, I've already taken away Lal's guns, cell phones will only be used for emergencies, you three aren't allowed in Lal's tent, if you don't sing along at the camp fire I'll shoot you in the face, we making S'mores and no Lal you don't have to eat them since you hate chocolate, if ANY of you say Alaude's name your ass is mine, and if you talk about anything inappropriate you're asses belong to Calder since he always has some kind of chemical on him…" Natalia said, pointing a look at the three boys while Lal and Mathew were loading the truck with the equipment. They nodded in fear of the woman they were almost positive that Lal would turn into in a few years.

"Hey, I kinda don't own a gun…" Calder said awkwardly.

"What happened to the one you got last Christmas?" Natalia asked with a frown.

"I gave it to Reborn for his birthday." Calder said with a blush.

"You can take one of mine as long as I get it back when we get home," Lal said, walking up to them.

Calder nodded and ruffled Lal's hair, "I knew there was a reason you were my favorite little sister." He jogged back into the house and into the room he was only allowed in on certain occasions. "Ummm, which gun did she mean?" He asked himself when he found Lal's stash of guns. She had a lot…so he grabbed a random gun, a glock that didn't look like she used all that often.

* * *

"You get it?" Mathew asked, sitting at the driver's seat impatiently. He was tapping the steering wheel in a way that clearly stated he was aggravated from having to wait for Calder to get a gun.

"Yeah, I got it." Calder said, sliding into the seat next to Elizabeth.

"Wake me up when we get there," Lal said, lying down and using Fon's lap as a pillow for her head and Colonnello's lap as a foot rest. Fon pat her on the head while Colonnello simply complained that he wasn't her foot stool.

* * *

**So, I said I was going to break it up into chapters and this is the end of part one. I'm not sure how many parts it will be so be prepared for what is to come and I hope you all like it.**

**MY SISTER GOT ME A COOKIE CAKE! I have wanted one of those for like ever! But I owe her $2.06 which I don't really mind because I have sworn to pay her back very cent.**

**Current song I've been listening too for the past half-hour since I'm too lazy to look for a song; Wind it Up, Gwen Stefani.**

**If any of you want more FonxViper my sister always wants to write more of that. I would write it but I don't think it would be as awesome if I did it.**

**Again the song in the beginning was Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes by Panic! At the Disco love that band with a fiery passion. Can never get enough of them.  
**


	37. Taboo Part Two

**That awkward moment when the most perverted songs you know help you write…no comment…just no comment at all.**

**I have a story for you! Me and my best friend walked a few miles to the convenient store up the street from my house and now my feet feel like they're about to die…I shouldn't walk in flats that far of a distance…it hurts a lot…and earlier today we went to Dave and Busters which is why I haven't updated earlier. I've been out for a large part of the day.**

**This is part two~!**

**Oh, and in the last chapter where it cuts off in the middle of the sentence I swear I got distracted and forgot to finish that, but since I didn't I'm going to finish it now: "What does it matter too you," Calder questioned with a raised eyebrow. Usually when Lal asked him questions it meant that she was plotting something bad. Plus her total nice moments really freaked him out! He was close to his sister but she was hardly nice to him. Her nice moments were when she allowed him to enter her part of the house without having a gun pointed to his head with the safety off.**

**And remember people; I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

"Lal Mirch, we're here so if I were you I would wake your ass up." Reborn said to the sleeping teen, why he used her full name he had no idea. It just felt right at the moment. Like when you're in a group full of people who are doing the same thing and you just walk up and do the exact opposite, yeah it was one of those moments.

"Hmm, oh we're at the lake…ugh don't stare at me like that it's creepy." Lal said when she opened her eyes to see Colonnello staring down at her lovingly. She didn't know how she went from having her head in Fon's lap to having her head tucked into Colonnello's chest either. She was starting to get the feeling that her friends were creepy perverts!

"Have we ever told you how cute you are when you're asleep? You just look so peaceful I want to hug you tight and never let go." Reborn teased, tying to see how pissed he could get her. He ended up being chased by Lal all the way to the camp site. He was laughing the whole time while she was yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Enough Lal if you keep chasing him he's going to end up in the river." Natalia scolded, patting the girl on the shoulder in a calming manner. "You can kill him while he's asleep tonight." She whispered in a joking kind of way.

"Fine, I'll just drown him when we go swimming later…Daddy, do you want help building the fire?" Lal asked the older man.

"No, I can do it myself. Make sure those idiots know how to put up their tents." Mathew said, glaring at the three stooges.

"Have you three ever been camping?" Elizabeth asked with a curious look on her face. She couldn't remember if there was ever a day those three weren't at their house bugging Lal.

"Does sleeping outside in my backyard in sleeping bags count as camping, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"No bro, it doesn't…that's pathetic…Lal killed her first bear when she was eight and last time we went camping Elizabeth took out a fox with a bow and arrow." Calder said.

Fon, Reborn, and Colonnello made a face as they imagined an eight year old Lal in a bush with a rifle pointing it at a bear three times larger than her, and then they tried imagining what Elizabeth would look like holding up a dead fox. The three shivered at the thought.

"Oh, I completely forgot to tell you; you have to catch your own dinner and if you can do that you don't have to catch breakfast in the morning!" Natalia giggled.

"The lake has fish. There's only two fishing pole's and they belong to Lal and I, if any of you touch them it'll be the last thing that you do." Mathew growled.

"I didn't know you fish Lal," Fon said with a smile.

Lal smirked proudly. "It's a hobby. Come now my oddly handsome friends; I'll help with the tents." She took one of the tents from Colonnello swiftly without him even realizing what she had done until she was beginning to set it up. "Watch because this is the only time I'll be doing this."

"How often do you people go camping?" Reborn asked when Lal finished putting the tent up quickly.

"We do it when we can. Now hurry up and build your tents because it's getting dark and you guys are catching your own food…I'm going swimming." Lal said before disappearing into her tent. "Oh and if any of you try to come in here even when I'm not in I won't hesitate to hurt you!" The threat was too everyone not just Colonnello and Reborn who tended not to listen to her. Lal really didn't like people in her tent, not even her mother was allowed in her tent.

It took the boys thirty minutes to put their tent together and Elizabeth and Calder were laughing and pointing at them as they failed over and over until they finally got shit done and went to go find Lal.

* * *

Lal was sitting with her feet in the water as she held onto her fishing pole with a bored look on her face. She had gotten tired of swimming alone after fifteen minutes and had decided to fish. She had enough for all of them but she wasn't sure what her mom would say. She was determined to make the boys catch their own food. Lal was just wondering how long it would take one of her siblings to break and tell them that they didn't have to catch dinner on their own. She found her mother's twisted sense funny at times like this. Oh how she was going to enjoy seeing them struggle without their guns.

"It's about time you finished. I was beginning to get bored." She said when she heard feet behind her.

"How the hell did you catch so many fish in thirty minutes, kora?" Colonnello asked, sitting down besides her.

Lal winked. "I'm magic,"

They heard a splash to see that Fon was holding up a fish in triumph. It was a large tuna that was…attached to Lal's fishing pole… "Got my dinner~" He sang.

"Fon you jackass I'm going to deport you back to China for stealing my fish!" Lal cursed, handing her fishing pole to Reborn as she lunged for the Asian boy.

They fought for about an hour before they were broken up by a nine year old throwing a water bottle at them to tell them that Natalia and Calder had finished cooking the fish that Lal had caught.

* * *

"I can't believe you lied to us, kora!" Colonnello pouted when Calder told them they were joking about catching their own food. The Mirch's all laughed at them because while Fon and Lal were fighting Reborn and Colonnello had tried, and failed at catching fish for themselves.

"It was only a simple little practical joke." Natalia said with a gleam in her eyes that said she enjoyed seeing them fail.

"Really, I would have thought that you would be used to it by now. Lal's your best friend!" Elizabeth laughed.

"I'm not that bad!" Lal protested weakly. Even she knew how much of a bitch she could be so she didn't really try to defend herself.

"Lal honey you made grown men cry when you were ten." Calder said, patting his little sister on the head.

* * *

**Part two is complete!**

**I actually know how I'm going to do this; I just don't know how many chapters it will be.**

**Ugh, the weird moment when you can only do something if you're listening to old Disney songs…not even the good songs either! I'm talking about like Demi Lavato, she's still pretty badass in my book, and Miley Cyrus who I'm starting to respect again because she's getting her shit together.**

**Random fact: I start school in eleven days which means that after the sixteenth of this month it's going to take longer for me to update because I start school at around eight and I don't get home until around three-thirty. But I do wake up at five am in the morning so I have that time to write my stories. Not to mention that I'm going to join Drama so I might have to stay after school sometimes. I'll still try to update as quickly as I can though even if some of it might not make sense, you just have to PM me and ask me.**


	38. Taboo Part Three

**It's so far three parts long and I think it'll be around five or six chapters long depending on where I want to stop this chapter.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I do own this lollipop that's right next to my leg!**

* * *

Calder stared at the group of people around the camp fire with a sad smile on his face. He looked at everyone closely and how they acted.

Fon was teaching Elizabeth how to speak Chinese as she roasted her marshmallow, Reborn and Colonnello were teasing Lal about her hatred for sweets, and then to his parents; Natalia was leaning her head on Mathew's chest as she roasted her marshmallow and sung along with the radio.

Calder then looked at what his family looked like; his father had dark hair and onyx eyes, he was buff from years and years of intense training and always wore the same aggravated look on his face, his mother was a beautiful woman with long raven hair that stuck out in the cutest of places, auburn eyes, and tan skin. She was a rather cheerful woman considering her line of work but no one seemed to question her because they were all scared of her and yet they respected her a lot more than other people, his little sister Lal was the exact copy of their mother appearance wise but attitude wise she was their father, they both didn't like to talk about their feelings and could always be spotted with a weapon of some sort, they both had connections to the Military, Lal was beautiful in her own way which made her Calder's favorite, that and she visited him in his room late at night just because she wanted to talk with him about things she couldn't talk to her friends about, and last but not least he looked at him youngest sister, Elizabeth; she was their mother with the hair and the eyes switched. Out of everyone in their strange family she was the nicest, even nicer than Natalia.

"Caldy, your marshmallow is on fire. I would put it out if I were you." Lal said, interrupting the older boy's thoughts.

"What?" Calder asked with a dumbfounded look on his face that made Lal chuckle.

"We're making S'mores dummy, did you forget?" Lal laughed as she pointed to the burnt marshmallow that looked like it was about to fall off of its stick.

"Oi, you can't say 'we're' because you aren't roasting anything you psycho, you're just sitting there eating strawberries, kora!" Colonnello said as he pointed to the small little bowl of strawberries that Lal had in her lap.

In response to that Lal pinched right at the base of his wrist and twisted his arm roughly to the point that if she moved it forward just a little Colonnello's arm would be broking. He could feel the bone begin to snap. "Shut up right now or I'll break your arm…again." A smirk was on her face as she said it.

"How many times have I told you that he's a masochist? Hurting him only makes his obsession with you bigger." Reborn said to the girl with a cocky grin plastered on his face. He really loved teasing his friends, especially those two who were obviously in love with each other.

"Lal honey if you break his arm you have to be the one who takes care of him because I don't feel like playing nurse or taking him to a hospital." Natalia said in a calm yet serious tone, causing Lal to drop Colonnello's arm at once.

"You fucking bitch, kora." Colonnello grumbled, glaring at Lal as she ate her fruit in silence. His eyes noticeably softened while he watched her nibble on the fruit.

Reborn threw a pine-cone at Colonnello and the two began to get into a not so epic, epic pine-cone fight until Mathew threatened to shoot them in the face.

* * *

"I'm going to sleep now." Elizabeth yawned, standing up suddenly. They were telling stories and even if she wanted to stay up the nine year old couldn't stay up past ten-thirty. There was sleep evident in her eyes and her head kept falling on Fon's shoulder no matter how much she tried to stay up.

"Night Elizabeth," Everyone said with a wave.

The others stayed up, telling scary stories that would always be scarier than the one before.

"Slender man," Natalia said with a smirk. Everyone flinched, even Reborn and Mathew who never got scared of anything.

"Oh god mom that's a horrible thing to bring up while camping!" Calder shuddered. He had his head in Lal's lap and whenever she flinched he would smirk.

"Fon, this is why I don't like it when you constantly record what we do!" Reborn shouted.

"He's afraid he'll be slender man's next victim." Lal smirked.

"No I'm not!" Reborn lied.

"I'm going to bed, kora." Colonnello yawned. Fon and Reborn agreed with him.

"Night losers," Lal said, picking her brother's head up and dropping it on the cold ground. "I'm going to do some late night fishing." She stood up and grabbed her fishing pole.

* * *

It was late at night, Calder and Natalia were still at the fire talking in whispers, and Mathew had gone to join Lal fishing. Lal was glad because when her and her father fished together he didn't judge her or patronize her for the things she did.

Everything was quiet until a sudden gunshot was heard along with a feminine scream.

* * *

**I leave you all with a cliff-hanger because I like cliff-hangers.**


	39. Taboo Part Four

**I don't think I have anything to tell you people at the moment besides my sister is looking up yaoi and that I'm tired.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! That's another thing I need to say. I don't, I really wish I did but I don't.**

**Is anyone else thinking that in the Representative Battles in the manga that Luce is going to appear and be all badass and kick Bermuda's ass because I have a feeling that's what's going to happen.**

**I know I should probably have waited longer to update but I couldn't resists.**

* * *

Everyone ran back to where the scream had come from to see that the Natalia Mirch, one of the best Varia members in the world, was on her knee's clutching her stomach with blood trailing down her mouth as she glared at her oldest child; who was holding onto a still steaming gun. Elizabeth was being shielded by Fon while Colonnello and Reborn searched for somebody's phone so that they could call for help of some sort. They called Giotto, the only person they knew who could get shit done faster than the Vindice.

"Calder, put down the gun this moment!" Mathew said calmly in a voice that could only belong to a drill sergeant when he and Lal got back to the camp site. He looked down at his injured wife. "What happened?"

"…I told him…everything…" Natalia said weakly. She gave one more hallow, haunting chuckle before falling limp into a pool of her own blood.

Elizabeth screamed and started to cry harder then she was before, it didn't help that the boys kept telling her that things would be OK.

"How can you defend her after all of the things she's done?" Calder screamed. Even though he was angry there were unshed tears in his eyes. He wouldn't let them fall, not for _them _at least.

"Because I love her, that's what people do when they're in love; they forgive people for all of the horrible things that they've done!" Mathew shouted.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FORGIVEN HER FOR WHAT SHE DID!" Calder shouted at the top of his lungs. He pointed the gun to his father with shaky hands and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit right under his heart where the blood flowed.

Mathew Mirch feel backwards into Lal's arms, who was forced behind her father so that she didn't do something rash like attacking him straight forward with the pocket knife she had in her back pocket.

Lal put her still bleeding father on the ground gently, kissed his forehead lightly, and closed his eyes so that he looked like he was sleeping. She stood up, looked at the gun Calder had and cursed mentally. It was the gun she got for her birthday; the one with the poison bullets. She thought she had locked it away in her dresser. She backed away from her father and walked over to her brother ignoring the screams from the others.

"Calder, put the gun down. Those bullets are dangerous, really dangerous." Lal said slowly with wide eyes. She honestly had no idea what she was doing…but she was Lal fuckin' Mirch after all, she could do anything!

"Don't get involved! This is between me and them!" Calder shouted pointing to their dead parents.

"Just put the fucking gun down Calder! You killed them; whatever you three were arguing over can never be finished now!" Lal shouted, trying to pry the gun away from him.

"I don't want to hurt you Lal!" Calder hissed after the two argued for a good ten minutes, the gun ended up at Lal's right elbow, right where her arm bended.

"I dare you." She hissed.

"I don't want to hurt you Lal; I love you more than anything." Calder said.

"I'm not afraid of you Calder."

In the heat of the moment Calder ended up shooting her. He stared at his little sister, the only one of his family members he truly loved, as she blinked a few times, blood running down her arms, and in all the panic he began to cry. He cried deeply into Lal's shoulder.

Lal pulled him away from her with her left arm, and punched him in the face with the arm that had been shot. Her body felt numb as she turned to her three friends who were still trying to calm down her little sister. "Handle him while I take a nap…will you?" She gave them a small smile that couldn't really be counted as a smile and fainted. She didn't die like her parents, she fainted. Her rain flames were killing poison in her system before it could kill her. It helped that she was shot in the arm instead of her heart or her stomach.

* * *

Theresa and Jonathan were working their usual night shifts at the Vongola hospital when a nurse came up to them with a clip board.

"Got a new one for you; she just came in." The nurse said as she looked over the papers.

"What's the situation Minerva?" Jonathan asked.

"Girl around fifteen, shot in the arm, and was brought in by Vongola Primo, three boys, and her little sister." Minerva said, reading off of the paper.

"What's the poor girl's name?" Theresa asked with sad eyes. She hated hearing about things like this, but it was her job after all.

"Lal Mirch." Minerva said.

"What?" The two shouted. It couldn't be their Lal, could it? No, Lal was too strong have to go to the hospital…

"It says here that her name is Lal Mirch, she was born on February twentieth and that her blood type is A positive." Minerva said. She looked up from the clip board and saw the doctors' pale faces. "Do you know her?"

"She's our son's best friend…what room is she in?" Theresa asked.

"201," Minerva said.

They thanked the woman before running like hell to the hospital room knowing that if Lal was their Colonnello would surely be there along with the others.

* * *

Everyone was huddled around Lal's bed, she was still passed out which scared the others deeply.

Elizabeth was crying into her arms while Fon gently rubbed her back, and Reborn and Colonnello were holding onto Lal's hands gently both silent until the door to her hospital room was burst open and Colonnello's parents rushed in.

"Oh god what happened to her? Where are Natalia and Mathew…why is Elizabeth crying?"

At the mention of her parents the nine year old cried harder than she already was.

Reborn was the one who answered all the questions, and by the end of his story Theresa was at tears for the loss of one of her closest friends and for the fact that the two sisters were now alone with no other family.

"I'll take care of Lal. Theresa, you take the kids back to our house and call Re and Born to tell them what happened." Jonathan said finally.

"I'm not leaving her here alone." Colonnello said firmly when they tried getting him to stand up. "I'm not going to let her wake up and have no one with her. She might be cold and mean at times but she still has a heart and her parents were just killed by her brother, who then shot her…there's no way in hell I'm going to leave her alone for a long time."

His parents looked at him, and then at each other before nodding. Theresa left with Fon, Reborn, and Elizabeth while Jonathan finished with making sure that Lal was alright with Colonnello silently sitting there holding onto Lal's left hand in both of his.

"If she wakes up call me, alright," Jonathan said to his son.

Colonnello nodded and waved good-bye to his father. He waited until he was sure that his father was far away from the room before crawling into Lal's bed and hugged her gently before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day Fon went to tell Viper what had happened since she was Lal's only girl friend and she should probably know.

Nicoletta answered the door with a large smile on her face. "Oh hello Fon, what are you doing here?" She asked, allowing the boy into the house. "I'll just go get Viper. You can have a seat on the couch."

Fon smiled gently and sat down quietly on the couch.

"Hey, what's up? I thought you went camping with Lal and the others." Viper asked, sitting down next to Fon on the couch.

"…There was an accident…" Fon said he wasn't sure how to explain it to her.

"What kind of accident?" Viper asked curiously.

"It was late at night, and there were gunshots, blood, and murder…Lal's parents were killed and Lal's in the hospital. She's still asleep from what I've heard." Fon said. He didn't go into details. They all silently agreed never to talk about it.

Nicoletta, who had decided to bring the two drinks, let out a squeak. "Y-you don't mean Natalia and Mathew, do you?" She asked.

Fon nodded. "How did you know them?" He asked.

"Natalia was my best friend…she was even Viper's godmother…I'm Lal's godmother…we were going to get the two together when they were younger but Mathew and I got into a little argument when Viper was born…I haven't got to see them since…are they really…are they really dead?" Nicoletta asked, putting the cups down on the coffee table.

"I wish I could say they weren't…the gun had poison in it and both of them were shot close to the heart." Fon said.

"Who did it?" Nicoletta asked darkly, ready to find the person and kill them herself.

"I can't say…he's been taken care of though." Fon said. His phone vibrated in his pocket, he took it out quickly to see a text message from Reborn. "I have to go now. Lal finally woke up."

"Come back with funeral information…please…?" Nicoletta asked.

"I'll come back later, I promise." Fon said.

Viper stood up. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

Lal blinked her eyes open and blinked a few times. All she could see was white. "God what the hell did I do last night?" She asked when she noticed that her right arm was in a light blue cast.

"It's about time you woke up, we've been worried sick about you kora." Colonnello said from her left.

"I had the weirdest dream, you know that?" Lal asked. "We were camping and Calder killed mom and dad and then he shot me in the arm…so what kind of fight did we get into for me to be the one in the hospital instead of you?" She asked.

"Lal, it wasn't a dream…all of that really happened, kora." Colonnello told her gently.

Lal looked at him, expecting him to say it was all a joke, but when he didn't she did something she hardly allowed herself to do; she broke down and cried.

* * *

**And so you have it! No people this isn't the end of this little arc. I still have a few more things to do before it could be over completely.**

**So Lal's mom and Viper's mom were best friends…yeah, that's legit.**

**I'm sorry it wasn't that good; I'm not used to writing things like this. I usually write things that make people smile and laugh…**


	40. Free At Last

**Ugh, I suddenly have a really bad stomach ache.**

**I tried listening to sad songs while writing the last chapter but not even they worked on me…I finally found out what a Hollaback girl is!**

**On a side note; IT'S CHAPTER FORTY! I don't really know how long this will be exactly.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Lal got many strange visitors while she was locked up in the hospital, most of the staff from school came to visit her…even Alaude who from what Lal knew had been at war with her mother for ten years. He gave her a letter, told her to read it when she was alone, and left.

"You guys want to sign my cast…? Half the Varia signed it." Lal said, holding out a cup of multicolored Sharpies for the Guardians.

"I HOPE YOU GET BETTER TO THE MAXIMUM!" Knuckles shouted, causing everyone to flinch slightly. He even wrote that in all caps on her cast.

"We'll take care of all the funeral arrangements Lal. You don't have to worry about a thing." Giotto said with a warm smile.

"What am I going to do with Elizabeth?" Lal asked. She truly felt bad for her little sister. She didn't care whatever happened to her as long as Elizabeth was taken care of, but what she didn't want was for her to be sent to a different country. Elizabeth needed to be with her and that's all Lal really knew.

"From what we know you have no relatives willing to take either of you in. Since you're nearly an adult it would be best if you take care of her until you get called up." G. said. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"I'll be fine…I took care of her for a month during the summer. Besides, I have these three idiots to help me out." Lal jabbed a finger to her friends who were sitting around her hospital room eating all the chocolate that people had brought her, forgetting that she hated it. Viper was there as well, eating all the strawberries flavored candies.

"Here's all the school work that you have missed…I hear they're letting you out tonight so that should be something to celebrate!" Giotto said cheerfully, trying to cheer Lal up.

"I'm going home to a cold and empty house. What is there to celebrate? Last I heard Elizabeth was staying at Colonnello's and I have no idea how long she'll be there." Lal said blandly.

"You can stay with me for a few days; mom would love to have you over!" Viper said.

"I'll get back to you on that…" Lal said.

Viper nodded and stood up. "I'm going to get some strawberry milk, Lal would you like some…I won't charge you this time…the candies will be your payment." She smirked.

Lal scrunched her face up in disgust. "I hate milk…can you get me a mango smoothie?" She asked hopefully. She could really use a mango at the moment.

Daemon pulled out his wallet and handed it to Viper. "Get her a smoothie!" He said dramatically.

Viper gladly took the wallet. "Come on Fon, we have to go look for a smoothie stand now." She grabbed Fon by the hand and dragged him away with her.

"You realize you're probably never getting your wallet back, right?" Reborn asked Daemon.

"I already canceled all of his credit cards." G. said with a blank look on her face.

Lal sat up, much to the protest of everyone else. "So tell me Giotto, what will happen to the class that my mother taught?"

"She was the only person who was crazy enough to teach a class on anime…so I've decided that everyone who had that class will have a free hour." Giotto said.

"I see…" Lal said, looking up at the white ceiling.

"I brought a flute!" Ugetsu said happily, holding up a flute.

"Music is too cheerful, go away." Lal said, waving the flute away.

"We can go walking through a cemetery at midnight." Reborn suggested.

Lal snorted. "I like that idea." She said.

"We aren't seriously going to do that, are we kora?" Colonnello asked.

"You scared Nello?" Reborn and Lal teased.

"What's Colonnello scared of this time? Lal did you finally tell him you swore off men?" Viper asked, returning with a glass of strawberry milk and Lal's smoothie.

"You did what, kora?!" Colonnello screamed.

"I never swore off men, Viper's just fucking with you." Lal said, gladly excepting the smoothie.

* * *

"Alright Lal, you're free to go! You can stay over tonight if you want; Elizabeth really needs you at the moment." Theresa said.

Lal tuned to Viper. "Next time I'll stay at your house…I promise…" She cracked a dry, tired smile.

"I'll hold you up to that." Viper said before leaving to plan a way to get Lal to spend the night with the help of her mother.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting with Oreo in her lap as she ate a gallon of thin mint ice cream out of the container. She was in Fon's room since his room was cleaner than Colonnello's and last time she went into his room she ended up with an anti-tank rifle to her face.

"Lizzy, you in here," Lal called out, opening the door to Fon's room with her good arm.

The nine year old jumped up, causing the dog to bark, and ran up to tackle her sister in a hug knocking her backwards a step. "You're free!" She said into Lal's chest.

"Ugh, Lizzy your face is in a really uncomfortable place. Seriously it's really not a place your face should be…" Lal said, awkwardly patting her sister on the head. She was shit at comforting people…

"I missed you…" Elizabeth said when she pulled away.

"All you had to do was go to the hospital." Lal said.

"I don't like hospitals!" The younger girl complained.

"You're such a baby."

"I am not!"

"Sometimes it's good to be a baby, you get to make mistakes and no one gets mad at you for it…if I were you I would take advantage of being nine and having no responsibilities…There you are Oreo; I thought Reborn lost you when we went to Greece!"Lal bent down and let the dog jump on her.

"What are you two doing in my room…OREO; I THOUGHT YOU DIED YEARS AGO!" Fon shouted, stealing the dog from Lal.

Lal rolled her eyes and snuck into Colonnello's room, she of course got a gun pointed to her head. "Not in the mood for your annoyingness Colonnello." She pushed the gun away from her forehead and went straight to his closet.

"What are you doing, kora?" Colonnello asked, confused that he wasn't lying on the ground in pain.

'I don't have any clothes here so I'm taking your clothes, duh." Lal said, pulling her shirt off and dropping it on the ground before pulling on one of his shirts and wiggling out of her jeans. She took her hair out of its rather messy pony tail before going over to his bed, and pulling the covers of the side she usually slept on she got into the bed as if it were the one she had in her.

"Seriously Lal what in the name of Mary are you doing, kora?" Colonnello asked with a dumbfounded look on his face. He's dreamt of this happening for years now but he never expected it to happen.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Lal said simply.

"Why my bed, kora," Colonnello asked.

"You always sneak into my bed and I don't ask why."

"Touché…"

"Are you coming in or not?" Lal asked with both of her eyes closed.

"It's five-thirty, kora." Colonnello said.

"Passing up a chance to sleep with me?"

Colonnello gave her a look before shaking his head and lying down next to her. "Don't worry; I won't do anything stupid kora."

"Not even you're that much of a pervert." Lal said.

"Reborn's never going to let us live this down if he sees us, kora." He told her.

"To tired to give a damn."

* * *

"Lal, I had a bad dream!" Elizabeth cried, running into Colonnello's room even though she knew she would probably get a gun to the head again. She knew she was in there because no one had seen either of them since earlier. They didn't even come down for dinner!

"Trying to sleep Elizabeth," Lal growled when she turned the lights on. Colonnello hid his face in her breasts.

Elizabeth ignored Lal and Colonnello's groans and jumped into bed between them. "I'm staying with you two tonight." She stated simply.

"You make it sound like I'm sleeping in here every night." Lal said, making a face when Colonnello got out of bed to turn the lights off.

The younger girl ignored her sister and made herself comfortable before falling asleep.

* * *

"Hey Nello have you seen Lal or Elizabeth? We can't find them anywhere!" Reborn shouted early the next morning, barging into Colonnello's room. He stopped when he saw the three asleep in Colonnello's bed. "Where is my camera when I need it?"

"What's going on…awe, that's adorable." Fon gushed when he saw the three. They looked like a little family with Lal and Colonnello being the mommy and daddy.

"You two are loud…what time is it…?" Lal asked, sitting up. She gave a bright smile to them and stretched, happy that Colonnello had a large bed.

"Six thirty, Theresa said she'd drive us to school." Reborn said.

"Did you guys get my uniform?" Lal asked.

"We got your uniform, your textbooks, and your porn." Reborn said.

"And Elizabeth's uniform?"

"Already got it..." Fon said resisting the urge to ask questions.

"No Fon we didn't have sex, I'm pretty sure that if we did you would hear it since your room is next door." Lal said, knowing that was what he was thinking.

"Kora," Colonnello said, opening his eyes to see the curve of Lal's breast.

Lal smiled down at him and leaned down to kiss him lightly. He tried to wrap his arms around her but he found that he was already being hugged…by Elizabeth…

"Can somebody detach the nine year old from my body?" Colonnello asked, sitting up the best he could with Elizabeth's arms were around his waist.

Lal flicked the girl on the head. "Wake up sweetheart; you have to get ready for school."

"I don't want to go to school." Elizabeth grumbled.

"You have to go to school and show those dumbass kids you hang out with that you're a true Mirch and that a simple thing like death isn't going to slow you down. You're going to be loud, and giggle and all the other stuff that you usually do. Sympathy is for weaklings." Lal said, standing up and taking her uniform out of Reborn's hands. "Go brush your teeth Elizabeth and while you're in there get ready for school." Lal said, speaking in a way that would have made her mother proud as she buttoned up her blouse.

"Okay…" Elizabeth said nodding and going to do what her sister told her too like a good girl.

"You're such a mom Lal." Reborn smirked.

"Shut up Reborn…Fon is there coffee?" Lal asked.

Fon nodded silently.

* * *

**I have one question for all of you; can I make any of you a sandwich with a bomb in it because my sister's friend Zack said I couldn't.**

**I figured that since Lal and Elizabeth are Mirch's they would hardly show how upset they are, but since Elizabeth is softer than Lal she would be the one who was upset enough for both of them.**

**You know what I really hate though? When somebody dies and yet the next day you're laughing and smiling and then you remember what's happened and you try to feel bad but you just can't. I hate it, it's happened to me more than once and I'm still asking myself how I can laugh when someone I cared about deeply just died…and then I remembered that it was always my sister that made me laugh and I feel just a little bit better.**


	41. Alaude's Proposition

**I GOT RAMUNE! Its orange flavored and I also got Hi-Chew! I also might be getting to Vongola rings for my birthday!**

**Anyone hear of Maximum Ride? Well I was thinking of doing a one-shot cross-over of Maximum Ride and Reborn! Tell me what you think!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Be good Elizabeth, I'll pick you up from school but since you get out before you're going to have to do something to keep yourself busy…read a book or something." Lal said when they got to Elizabeth's school, which was a walking distance from Colonnello's house.

"I'll be good." Elizabeth said for what felt like the millionth time that day, it was only seven.

"And if anyone gives you trouble?" Lal asked.

"I kick their ass."

"That's my girl. We got to run now." Lal said, patting the girl on the head before walking off towards the direction of their school with her three idiots.

* * *

They spent their day like usual until lunch when they had a rather unusual guest; it was Alaude and he didn't look like he wanted to join their game of Go Fish one bit.

"Lal Mirch, we need to have a talk…alone…now." Alaude said through clenched teeth.

"Fon, watch my deck please." Lal said, handing the boy her cards. She stood up and followed the platinum blond haired man to a table.

"You're doing well." Alaude said when they sat down. "I heard your sister was quite shaken up." There was a chess table onto the table so the two decided to play a little game with Alaude being the white set and Lal being the black set.

"Death is a natural thing, it happens to everyone at one point. Even immortals lose their immortality at one point…Elizabeth hasn't killed before, and she's never seen a dead body; it's expected of her to be shaken up. She'll get over it eventually." Lal said simply, her face blank as she moved one of her chess pieces carefully.

"I know your mother and I weren't the closest of people, and I…feel bad about her death." Alaude started. He took a deep breath as he moved one of his pawns to capture hers. "I have a proposition for you."

"What would that be?" Lal asked, elbows on the table as she laced her hands together and rested her hands on them.

"You and your…group…are rather popular, are you not?" Alaude asked. "You're the track team leader, caption of the gun, debate, and book club while you're…friends…are popular in their own ways."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Lal asked.

"Have you ever heard of a thing called the CEDEF?" He asked her.

Lal smirked. "The** "**Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia" it's Italian for _"External Advisors of the Family"_, also known as CEDEF, was formed by you yourself if I am not mistaken."

"You've done your homework Lal Mirch, I see at least one person in your family has a brain." Alaude purred. He made his next move and waited for Lal's reaction to both the statement and the move of the game.

"I like to be exact with things." She would have kicked his ass at the insult but she was enjoying herself too much.

"I need a new assistant…my last one was in a little accident." Alaude said. He pointed to Lal with one pale finger. "You will be that person or I'll arrest you to death."

"Do I have an option?" Lal asked, perfectly okay with the job position.

"No," Alaude said.

"Will I get paid for my work?"

"Yes."

"Why me,"

"I need someone who can trick people into giving them information and you seemed like my best option." Alaude told her. "Giotto is the only one stupid enough to let people of a different family into his school so your job is to make friends with them and tell me what you know. I talked to your mother about this last month and she was supposed to talk to you about this when you got back from your camping trip."

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow when you come to school come to my office and then after school I will take you to the office, one of the workers will pick your sister up from school every day that you're working which will be Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturdays. On those days you will be excused from classes to do the things that I have told you to do."

"Is that it?"

"You may go." Alaude said after he claimed check mate. "Before you go, after lunch go to Giotto's office."

* * *

"What was that about, kora?" Colonnello asked when Lal sat back down between him and Reborn.

"Just a little business that I had to attend to…" Lal said holding her hand out for her cards.

"I got a bottle of vodka, you want some?" Reborn asked.

"No, I don't want alcohol." Lal said with a roll of her eyes. "I have to go to Giotto's office after school so just meet me here or something." She nibbled on a mango slice.

"Are you sure you're alright Lal, you seem a little off today." Fon said with a very worried look on his face.

"I'm fine Fon!" Lal snapped, closing the subject with those three little words.

* * *

**How did I do with this? It seemed legit enough for me. If it doesn't make sense to you let me at least try to explain: He needs someone to make sure that no one is trying to do something stupid, and basically he's only talking about the students who aren't Vongola. He'll also have her do things that aren't school related like going out and killing people.  
**

**Oh my pencil sharpener is finally pleasing me! I figured out how to make it work and I'm pretty sure that my pencils are sharp enough now to make people bleed again…yeah I have a tendency to stab people with pencils. My best friend has a mark on her arm from seventh grade from where I stabbed her for making boob jokes. **


	42. Surviving

**I can't believe I'm starting high school in nine days…WHERE THE FLIP NUGGETS DID MEH SUMMER GO?!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Theresa." Elizabeth and Lal said.

"Are you sure you don't want us t stay the night?' Fon asked Lal.

"We'll be fine, don't worry Fon…I'll call if I accidentally set the house on fire trying to cook." Lal said, slamming the car door shut and pushing Elizabeth to the front door of their house.

* * *

"I just realized this is the first time we've been here since we got back." Elizabeth said hollowly, sitting down on the couch. She looked at the picture of the five of them grinning at the camera like idiots on the small glass table next to the couch and put it down so that the picture was facing the wood floor.

"We'll get used to it…you want some ice cream? We have strawberry banana, and peach mango." Lal said, trying to smile.

"I'll take the strawberry banana, I know you like mangos." Elizabeth said.

"Knew there was a reason I kept you around." Lal said, sitting down next to her and handing her the pint of ice cream and a soup spoon.

"I never realized how big our house was." Elizabeth said, looking around the house with sad blue eyes.

"I'm sure there are places in this house that not even I have been in yet…oh I have something to tell you!" Lal dug her spoon into her ice cream.

"Did you finally get that Fruit Ninja game Emily told you about a few months back?" Elizabeth asked.

"No but thank you for reminding me about that I completely forgot until now…I got a job!"Lal said.

"Really, when?" Elizabeth asked. "Did you tell the guys?"

"Believe it or not Alaude suggested that I work for him as his assistant." Lal told her. "No, the guys don't know you were the first one I told."

"What about me?" She asked with curious eyes. Of course she was pleased that she was the first one who Lal told.

"Someone will be picking you up from school on the days I have to work. He hasn't told me who it is though." She had her knees tucked into her chest and the two were facing each other as they talked and ate ice cream out of the carton.

"Mom would kill you if she knew you were going to work for him…I think it would have started World War III." Elizabeth said in a whisper.

"He said mom was supposed to talk to me about it when we came home…Wanna know a secret Lizzy?" Lal asked in a whisper.

"What is it?" Elizabeth giggled, actually giggled! For the first time since Friday night!

"I think he just pretended to hate mom."

"No one can seriously hate mom, she was too lovable." Elizabeth said proudly, finishing her ice cream and putting the carton on the coffee table. She put her head in Lal's lap and switched the television on so that the house didn't sound so quite.

"I can't be as good as she was…you know that right?" Lal asked, patting the girl on the head.

"I know…you're more like a daddy than a mommy sometimes." Elizabeth said, looking up at her.

"Am I a pretty daddy?" Lal asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're the only daddy with boobs so that's a good thing." Elizabeth told her.

"How is that good?" Lal chuckled, flicking the girl on the head.

"It makes you cooler! No one else has a dad with C cups!"Elizabeth laughed at the face that her sister was making

"That's sick, you aren't allowed to spend the night at Colonnello's anymore and I'm going to have a little talk with those three stooges' about what not to say in front of you…I know this probably sounds really weird considering we just had a lot of ice cream…but how about I get you some real food?" Lal asked. "We can go out so you won't have to suffer from my terrible cooking until tomorrow."

"You're cooking isn't that bad! I haven't gotten food poisoning yet!" Elizabeth said, trying to be a cool little sister.

"I'm just so glad you added the 'yet' into it." Lal grumbled standing up. "What do you want to eat and I swear if you say something we don't have you're sleeping outside."

"I'll go easy on you today…let's have eggs!" Elizabeth said hopefully.

"We're having pasta and that's final." Lal said.

Elizabeth pouted. "You asked me what I wanted though!"

"I never said I would make it." Lal said as she looked for the pot that her mother usually used for pasta. "Hey where did mom keep the pots?"

"Not there. She kept them next to the stove so that it was easier to get them." Elizabeth said, running the hot water tap.

Lal pulled out a regular sized pot and went to fill it with water. "Do you have any homework?"

"I finished it while I was waiting for you guys to pick me up." Elizabeth said as she helped get things out for the tomato sauce.

"Someone's going to pick you up Tuesday, Thursday, and you don't have school on Saturday so you can spend the night at Nicole's as much as you want or she can stay here as long as none of you get in my way." Lal told her calmly. "I don't want to be stuck babysitting you lot when I have other things to do."

"Yes Ma'am, but I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a few weeks…when is the funeral?" Elizabeth asked.

"Giotto planned everything so be sure to thank him…it'll be Wednesday, both of us will get excused from school that day but that doesn't mean you can skip school Thursday." Lal said as she mixed everything into a separate pot.

"You sound like a true mother Lal." Elizabeth joked, checking to see if the water had boiled, it hadn't.

"So now I'm a mother/father thing with nice breasts?" Lal asked, turning to Elizabeth as she stirred the tomato sauce.

"No you're a mother/father/sister thing." Elizabeth told her.

"Good enough for me…while we're waiting for this to boil help me find something for a side dish; we're out of garlic bread," Lal said. "If you say salad or eggs I swear I will pour steaming hot water on you!"

"How are you so good at threats?" Elizabeth asked as she looked through cabinets. "Ugh, we have nothing! We need to go shopping. I'm surprised that we even have the stuff to make this."

"We have drinks right?" Lal asked.

"We have iced tea, not sure how old it is though…Oh I found the tea leaves! Fon wouldn't mind if we made oolong tea without him will he?" She asked, opening the jar that held tea leaves.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Lal said. "Oh and by the way; this is the first and last time that we will ever have desert before dinner."

* * *

"What do you think they're doing?" Reborn asked, lying upside down on Colonnello's bed.

"Hopefully they're not killing each other." Fon said as he actually did his homework unlike Reborn and Colonnello.

* * *

**Very interesting chapter if you ask me.**

**Two chapters in a day, that hasn't happened in a while.**

**MY SISTER KEEPS HITING ME WITH THINGS!**


	43. The Four Sisters

**For once I don't think I have a weird beginning for you guys.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Nello, take my things for me I have to see someone about something." Lal said, dumping her bag in Colonnello's arms the next morning when they got to school.

"What kind of business?" Reborn asked.

"I'll tell ya when I get done." Lal said before walking off. She flipped them off behind her back as a wave good-bye.

* * *

"You're late." Alaude said when Lal sat down in his office.

"You said when I got to school; Colonnello's mom just dropped us off." Lal told him.

"I see I'm going to have to fix your means of transportation." Alaude hummed.

"How will you do that exactly? I'm not old enough to drive so it's either taxi or Colonnello's mom and dad because Reborn's parents haven't driven us anywhere since we were six." Lal told him.

"No assistant of mine will go without transportation by their own means. I'll make arrangements." Alaude said.

"Alright then…? What do you have for me?" Lal asked him, crossing her legs and leaning in her seat casually as if she owned the place.

"Four sisters' no one knows anything about them. Three of them are freshmen and the other is a senior." Alaude said. "Their names are Angel, Eliana, Lily, and Rina Anomi. Two of the four are trouble makers and the other two are usually quiet. I want information on them by lunch. Leave before you're late for classes…meet me here after school so that we can get to the office early…"

"Nice talking to you too," Lal said, standing up. "By the way, I need to go grocery shopping when we're done so do you mind taking me by the market? Thanks!" She saluted him mockingly before disappearing, leaving a confused Alaude alone in his office.

* * *

"Will you tell us what you've been doing?" Reborn asked when Lal sat down in their usual table.

"I have a job,"

"What do you do?"

"I'm Alaude's assistant."

"The man that's been at war with your mom since we were five,"

"The very same man, oh and do any of you know any girls by the last name of Anomi?" Lal asked.

"I've had a few talks with a girl named Rina Anomi. She said that her twin was annoying her so she escaped to the library and we both reached for the same book." Fon said.

"What's she like?" Lal asked.

"The exact opposite of her twin that's for sure, she's a good kid." Fon replied.

"What exactly do you do for Alaude, kora?"Colonnello asked.

"Basically it's my job to make sure no one in a different Famiglia does anything stupid. No one knows what family they belong to so I have to get info on them. I'm not going home with you guys today, I have to go to the office after school. Someone will be picking Elizabeth up from school the day's I'm working." Lal said, taking a bite of the toast she found.

"I've never seen this side of you Lal, you sound so…old." Reborn mocked.

"Get bent, he's paying me for it and mom already agreed to it so I have no option." Lal said.

* * *

"Lily, get your ass off the table we eat there!" A very annoyed voice yelled close by.

"Oh back off Eliana," A childish voice said.

"I'm not backing off you're in the way of me getting some decent flipping food for once!" The annoyed voice said snappishly.

"Dumbass you're the one that usually cooks at home!" The childish voice hissed.

"I never said I was a good cook Lillian." The harsh voice said in a purr that sounded more of a wolfish laugh.

"I think I've just found my prey," Lal said with a grin that reminded the others of a wolf on a hunt.

"You aren't going to leave us, are you?" Fon asked.

"I need information on these girls by lunch time," That was all Lal had to say for the three to let her do her job.

"You're free." Reborn said with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Eliana Anomi looked up from her biology textbook when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "Not interested Nico, try again in a few years when you're testacies drop." She didn't want to turn to look at the idiot.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't have a penis." Lal said, hands on her hips as she gave the white haired girl a look.

"Oh thank goodness I'm so tired of that little creep bugging me! Hey, aren't you Mrs. Mirch's daughter? What happened, I went to class yesterday and Ugetsu said that the class no longer existed." The silver-net asked curiously, her red eyes shining in curiosity.

"There was an incident and my mother and father were killed." Lal said. "The class doesn't exist anymore because she was the only one crazy enough to teach a class on anime."

"I'm so sorry to hear about your loss…when is the funeral?" The girl with pink hair said with sorrow clear in her face.

"Tomorrow." Lal said, already having to say that too many people today already.

"We'll talk Rina and Angel into going. Is there anything you need Lal Mirch?" The silver haired beauty asked. "Have a seat; our sisters aren't going to be joining us for a good ten minutes. Not like anyone else is going to join us."

Lal sat down next to Eliana. "Why is it that no one else ever sits with you guys?"

"It's out appearance you see; I'm Albino, Lily is a pink haired airhead, Rin is the normalist of us all but she has her…odd moments…and Angel is to angelic looking for anyone to even approach her." Eliana said with a roll of her red eyes. "Therefore no one except Nico tries to come up to us."

"What kind of things do you four do exactly?" Lal asked.

Lily laughed wickedly. "Eliana's only a bad girl out of school, drinking all the time and cursing like a sailor, I'm a pyromaniac, Rina's OCD to the extreme and obey every rule to the T, and Angel is like her name; a perfect angel till the day she dies."

"What's your story? You usually sit with your group of extremely sexy men." Eliana said, licking her lips.

"I needed a change." Lal lied.

"Did you know that we can tell when someone is lying? We've been trained by the best there is. We can also be very forceful when needed." Lily said in the twisted voice that only she could pull off.

"Lily, get off the table; we eat there." A gentle voice said, stopping the three before they got into a fight.

"I told you to get off the table." Eliana sneered when Lily slid into a seat.

"Who is she and why is she at our table? There's now an uneven amount of people!" A girl with black hair and amber eyes hissed.

"Rin, that's rude. You need to treat people with respect! I'm so very sorry for my sisters' behavior, my name is Angel Anomi." Angel bowed and sat down gracefully. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

"She's a spy. I can feel it." Eliana said with heavy eyelids. "She wants information on us!"

"Then we'll give it to her. What do you need to know my dear? I heard about your mother and father…what happened to your brother though? He was a friend of mine; we were office aids together!" Angel said with a worried look on her face. She reminded Lal of Fon.

"I just need to know what family you're in!" Lal said.

"Oh, that's all you wanted to know? We're free range, don't belong to anyone and we want to keep it that way. If anything Eliana is a family on her own. But don't worry we won't hurt the Vongola; we owe them too much." Rina said.

Lal blinked. "Is that all?" She asked.

"We live alone since our parents are overseas for work." Angel said. The bell rang suddenly. "We should go. We can talk later though, how about during the passing period?"

"Good by me." Lal said.

* * *

"We're really quite simple people; we don't do anything serious unless we have good reason and even then it's only those two." Rina pointed to Eliana and Lily. "I can understand why you would need to gather information on us." She gave a rare smile.

"I'm bored now. I'm going home for an hour since Mrs. Mirch's class is no more…nice meeting you though." Eliana lied before walking off.

* * *

"What have you learned?" Alaude asked Lal when lunch came. He was in his office, feet on the desk as he leaned back in his chair.

"They're free range, only attack when given good reason, are loyal to the Vongola for reasons unknown, their parents are in a different country, Angel's a saint, Rina's an OCD, Eliana has a wolf fetish, and Lily is a pyromaniac. Is that good enough?" Lal asked him.

"Yes, it pleases me. You're free for the rest of the day until after school; go play with your blond boy or I'll arrest you to death." Alaude said, waving her out of his office.

"You're still taking me grocery shopping, right?" Lal asked before she left to enjoy the rest of her lunch. In all honesty she was just going to go hide behind the school and shoot things for the next hour and a half.

Alaude sighed. "Yes I'm going to take you grocery shopping…you better not make me carry anything." He warned.

"I'm a big girl Alaude; I can carry my own bags." Lal rolled her eyes.

"I'll hold you up to that."

* * *

**Who knew Alaude had a heart! He's most likely going to sit in his car and just wait for her while she's shopping doing whatever the hell it is that he does.**

**I shouldn't be awake. It's 1 am and I have school in a couple of days…I can't seem to fall asleep though!**

**The four girls in the story, just random characters I put in because of a dare.**

**We didn't see much of the two idiots and Fon in this chapter.**


	44. CEDEF

**I was looking for some papers for my mom and I couldn't find them, and then she walks in with the papers and she's like 'Never mind I fund then!' and my mini heart attack died down because if we don't have those papers I won't be going to high school.**

**On a cooler note: MY HERMIT CRAB IS STILL ALIVE! And while cleaning out my dresser so that I can find my pocket knife I FOUND MY HOUSE KEY! I feel awesome Lol!**

**At the moment my 'work space', aka the spot on the ground of my bedroom floor, is a total mess…worse than it usually is.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Why are we at a gun shop?" Lal asked with a slight bit of happiness in her voice when Alaude stopped in front of a gun shop. For a second she thought he was actually taking her gun shopping!

"You'll see now be on your best behavior. " Alaude said, opening the door on his side of the car.

"You're just like my dad Alaude," Lal mocked jokingly as she slammed her car door shut.

"Ha-ha, funny Lal Mirch." Alaude said, rolling his eyes as they entered the shop.

Lal looked at the inside of the 'gun shop' and was only slightly disappointed when there were no guns lying around the place, "Pretty nice place." She stated letting out a low whistle.

"Hey Alaude, who's the new girl," A boy with blond hair and dark eyes asked, walking up to the two. He looked just a few years older than Lal. "She's a cute little thing."

"Touch me and I'll castrate you." Lal said demonically with a glare on her face.

"She's feisty, I like her." The blond smirked.

"Lal, I told you to behave." Alaude hissed.

"He started it," Lal hissed back.

"Well I'm ending it! Lal Mirch, this is Iemitsu Sawada he's a grade above you, Iemitsu this is Lal Mirch. There you've met…Oregano, where is Turmeric?" Alaude asked, looking around for the man.

"He said you had him go take care of some girl while her sister was here…oh, you must be the new girl!" Oregano said, smiling brightly at Lal.

Lal made a face. "I don't like cheerful people."

Alaude gave Lal a look. "Iemitsu, give her a tour, Oregano; get me my coffee!" He retreated to his office like the loner he was.

Oregano rushed off to make the blond man's coffee and Iemitsu motioned for Lal to follow him.

* * *

In the middle of Lal's tour she got a phone call. "Do you mind letting me take this? It's most likely my little sister calling to ask when I'm coming home." She said, not checking the caller ID.

"Go ahead." Iemitsu said, leaning against the wall.

"LAL, WHY IS THERE A MAN IN YOUR HOUSE THAT I DON'T KNOW, KORA?! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?" Colonnello screamed, causing Lal to have to hold the phone away from her ear.

Lal had the most irritated look on her face as she listened to Colonnello continue to scream at her, and when he was done she was going to get her payback. "COLONNELLO YOU FUCKING IDIOT I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU! HE'S THE PERSON WHO IS TAKING CARE OF ELIZABETH WHILE I'M AT WORK SO JUST MAKE NICE WITH HIM…I DON'T CARE IF HE'S MAKING HER DINNER IT SAVES ME THE TIME THAT I WOULD HAVE WAISTED MAKING IT MYSELF! AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I GET HOME I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE FACE!" She hung up on him before he could say anything else.

"Boyfriend trouble," Iemitsu asked, raising a blond eyebrow.

"Why would you say that?" Lal asked narrowing her eyes at him. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"You said and I quote; '_COLONNELLO YOU FUCKING IDIOT I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU!'_" Iemitsu quoted, screaming to make the smirk on his face widen when he noticed the blush on Lal's face.

"Doesn't mean anything…just a joke…" Lal said trying to hide behind her wavy hair. She was glad that her hair had grown from all the times she had to get it cut because of Reborn and his stupid as hell antics.

"Doesn't sound like it to me~" Iemitsu teased before going back to the tour.

* * *

It took them nearly two hours to tour the entire building from the entrance to the exit sign that looked like it was about to fall off and kill somebody, they only had one more room to see. It was near Alaude's office, right next to it to be exact.

"And this is the office that belongs to the poor bastard stuck with being Alaude's assistant!" Iemitsu said, opening the door to a good sized office.

Lal smirked. "That poor bastard would be me. I'm stuck with the man at school and out of school. Not to mention that he's my ride to the market and home, and here."

"So, does he like listen to music as he drives?" Iemitsu asked, sitting down at the chair in front of Lal's desk.

"He likes Jazz music. I'm not allowed to touch the radio, or adjust the temperature, but other than that he's a pretty descant person to be stuck in a car with." Lal said as she began to tackle the pile of paperwork on her desk.

"I almost pity you." Iemitsu said, looking at the large pile of paperwork that Alaude was too lazy to do himself.

"I've done worse than that. Now shoo, I don't like people." Lal said shooing the blond out of her office and slamming the door shut on his face.

* * *

It took another two hours for Lal to get a third of the papers done and right as she was about to pick up one more paper Alaude barged into the room.

"Get your things, it's time to go." Alaude said to her.

Lal looked up from her work and blinked a few times before her eyes felt a little bit better. "I think I just killed my eyes…" She told him, closing her eyes for thirty seconds before opening them again.

"I see I'll have to have Oregano take you to the eye doctor." Alaude said. "Remind me to make an appointment for that tomorrow."He unlocked the car door and got in.

"Sure, whatever…" Lal said, relaxing into the seat the best she could with her trust issues. "Remember, the market, you promised."

"I never promised you anything Lal Mirch." Alaude said looking at her for a split second before returning his gaze to the road.

"You said you would take me to the market, are you really going to go back on your word Alaude? I have to say my respect for you just dropped down by a lot." Lal told him, looking through her school bag for her wallet. She found it right next to her pencil bag that she hardly ever used since she always took Colonnello's pencil or pen to piss him off.

"You are a devious woman Lal Mirch." Alaude said, stopping in front of the market. "Make it quick or I'm leaving you here." He told her before she shut the door.

* * *

"Elizabeth, I'm home!" Lal said, walking into the house with all of the groceries and all of her school things. She was so awesome that she didn't even have to make a second trip…mainly because the second she shut the door to Alaude's car he drove off…

Elizabeth was at the dinner table with a man who looked to be in his early twenties. They looked like they were doing…math homework?

"Hey Lal, do you need help?" Elizabeth asked looking up at her older sister and all of the things she was carrying.

"Take these…Is this Turmeric?" Lal asked as she handed Elizabeth three bags. She had gotten enough things for them to not have to go back to the market for a decent amount of time in her book.

"Pleasure to meet you Lal Mirch, I was just helping Elizabeth with her math homework. She was having trouble with a few things so I offered to help her." Turmeric said standing up and also helping Lal with the bags. "We saved you some food, it's in the microwave all you have to do is heat it up."

"Best news I've heard all day. I'm guessing you'll be here Thursday when I come home?" Lal asked after they finished putting the parcels away.

"You got it boss! Don't worry; I'll make dinner then also." Turmeric said with a smile.

"Great to hear, as long as Elizabeth's not stuck with my idiot friends all day I don't care what you do. Sorry about them by the way; have I mentioned their idiots?" Lal asked.

"They're in your room waiting for you. Oh and your Aunt Eleanor is here, she said hello to everyone and then dragged herself to the closest bedroom…I probably should have called to tell you that…" He told her.

"I saw that one coming. God you're acting as if you're a nanny." Lal said taking a deep breath before walking upstairs to her room with her plate of food.

* * *

"You're home!" Reborn, Colonnello, and Fon shouted when Lal opened the door to her room. They were in their usual seats.

"Yes I'm home and I'm tired so I would really prefer it if you guys don't do anything too loud. Awe, damn Alaude my eyes fucking hurt!" Lal cursed, rubbing her eyes as she pulled out a large gray T-Shirt and a pair of boxer shorts to sleep in.

"Poor Lally must be terrible." Reborn mocked.

"Shut it Reborn, I'm not in the mood for your shit." Lal grumbled as she changed into the pajama's she's picked out for herself.

"Wanna copy my homework? I'm the only one that actually did it." Fon asked sympathetically, he made a move to pat her on the head when she sat down on the floor next to him but she growled at him when he tried…

"I will do it myself!" Lal snapped.

"You don't have to turn it in until Friday…by the way what do you do when you're 'excused from classes' kora?" Colonnello asked her.

"I go to the woods and fight bears, and when I'm done beating the shit out of them I go bug G. and Daemon."Lal stated seriously. "Alaude won't let me in his office unless I'm invited in the bastard." She took a bite of her food and looked at the math paper in front of her. It looked easy enough.

"We're staying here tonight, no we won't be sleeping in your bed we're actually going to sleep in the rooms you let us have as our own." Reborn told her. "You still owe me a new fedora." He reminded her.

"I'll get you it for your birthday…now get the hell out of my room; I'm going to sleep." Lal said, finishing her dinner and standing up to go put the dish away and then to brush her teeth.

"Night Lal," They said before going to Reborn's room.

* * *

**Took me all damn day to write this; mainly because I didn't know what to write and I went into cleaning mode.**


	45. Aunt Eleanor

**Oh dear god this is some of the worst coffee I have ever had the displeasure of drinking. It leaves the worst after taste in the world! **

**I had a really weird dream where me and my sister were at an ice cream parlor and there was this like huge ass fly in my ice cream so I threw it at the cashier and screamed 'GET ME A NEW ONE BITCH' and the dream version of my sister fell out of her chair laughing.**

**Freshman orientation is tomorrow and it's like 7-12 and apparently I'm going to have a junior or senior showing me around and if my person's a bitch shit will go down!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Elizabeth woke up the next morning by her mother's older sister gently shaking her. She was confused at first because her aunt looked like Natalia ten years later, and then she realized it was just her aunt.

"It's time to wake up Lizzy; Lal made breakfast for all of us." Eleanor said gently with a sad smile on her usually cheery face when Elizabeth said she didn't want to get up. "If you don't get up I'll just have Reborn and Colonnello to get you up."

The nine year old sat up instantly, not wanting to be thrown into the pool again. "You win this time Eleanor." She narrowed her eyes at her aunt.

"Honey I'm the one who taught your mother all the things she used to get you kids out of bed." Eleanor said with a smirk.

"I'm just glad you didn't marry another pool boy…Lal would have a cow if you brought one into the house." Elizabeth said, throwing her pale pink covers off of her legs and standing up.

"I decided to leave him home this time." Eleanor said as she waited for her niece to get dressed.

"Lal's still going to murder you if you bring him over here." Elizabeth told her seriously as she pulled out her favorite black dress from her closet. She'd already been through Lal's rules and rule number one was that she wasn't allowed to bring guys home _ever._ Even if it were for a school project they weren't allowed in farther than the drive way.

"And yet she's allowed to have three boys here all the time." Eleanor asked as she chewed on her bottom lip. "They are amazingly hot though."

"We tried putting up traps to keep them away but they always got through them. They're amazingly sneaky Auntie." Elizabeth said as she fixed her hair.

"So they break into the house all the time?" Eleanor asked. "Isn't breaking and entering against the law?"

"All the time, they came over while Lal was at work. Apparently they made copies of our house key so its not counted as breaking and entering." Lizzy said with a smile on her face. She really loved her sister's friends.

"Yikes sounds like she has weirder friends than I do…kinky," Eleanor grinned wiggling her eyebrows.

"She'd kill you for saying that as well." Elizabeth said.

"God Lal's so strict! Doesn't she ever let loose and have some fun? Natalia was fun when we were teens!" Eleanor pouted as she and Elizabeth jogged down stairs.

"When she's drunk she's pretty fun. I've only seen it once but she actually smiles!"

"That girl takes after your father I swear!"

* * *

Lal was still cooking when the two came downstairs; she was still in her pajamas as well as Reborn, Colonnello, and Fon. "Good morning~" She sang as she put yet another plate of food on the table. It looked like the woman was making enough food to feed two armies instead of a small group of six.

"Morning Lally…oh I should have warned you about her morning personality last night…" Elizabeth chuckled nervously, looking up at her aunt with apologetic eyes.

"Do you know how freaked out I was when I walked in and saw Lal singing? It was creepy! I didn't know she could sing! Or that she knew the lyrics to Eurhythmics Sweet Dreams!" Eleanor said.

"It's a good song!" The four friends protested. It was their favorite next to anything by Panic! At the Disco.

"Excuse them and their odd ways of life." Elizabeth said, sitting down in her usual seat. "You should probably get used to it if you're going to stay for the rest of the week."

"Hey Eleanor, there isn't a man in your room is there?" Lal asked her aunt before she went upstairs to get dressed, already having finished her breakfast while everyone was asleep.

"No there isn't…this time…it's not like last Christmas when I came over with two gay guys." Eleanor said, frowning at the memory. Colonnello shivered, Reborn lost his appetite, and Fon held back tears.

"THEY TRIED RAPING US!" they yelled. Well, Reborn and Colonnello screamed it while Fon just nodded like the shy little boy he was.

"You two better get your crazy out how because if you do anything stupid at the funeral I'm kicking your ass." Lal said to Reborn and Colonnello a look on her face that said she wasn't kidding.

"We wouldn't even try kora." Colonnello said.

"I'm pretty sure your mother's ghost would come and kick our ass if we did." Reborn said.

"You're damn right she would!" Elizabeth, Lal, and Eleanor said proudly in unison.

"You three get dressed as well; we have to be at the funeral home before everyone else. If we don't it'll make us look bad." Eleanor said to the three teenage boys.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how you and Natalia are related and then I remember when I first met you and you two both pulled a golden desert eagle on me…" Reborn said with fond remembrance.

"There was that one time dad threw you outside in the snow, locked all the doors, and made us lock all the windows." Elizabeth giggled.

"Just because I accidentally dropped the cake Natalia made! It wasn't my fault though! Colonnello tripped me!" Reborn pointed to Colonnello.

"Payback for telling the cops that I sold pot to miners even though I TOLD THEM IT WAS JUST OREGANO KORA!" Colonnello screamed.

"You guys are really stupid, you know that?" Lal asked, walking down stairs in a…tux…the woman was wearing a suit to her parents funeral…it was a very nice tux with a blue rose in the pocket on her right breast and a rain blue tie, the same tie that she used for her school uniform.

"Don't you look…handsome…" Eleanor said awkwardly. Couldn't the girl put on a dress for a special occasion?

"Can't you ever wear a dress Lal, kora, stop being so tomboyish!" Colonnello chastised weakly.

"Don't care." Lal said. "Just hurry and get dressed or we're leaving you three here." She added, walking out the front door to sit in the late September sun in solitude.

* * *

**Its short I know. I just wanted to update before I was trapped in orientation. **

**Get this; my freshman T-Shirt says YOLO my principals a fucking troll.**


	46. Funerals For Those You Loved

**Orientation was boring. I got separated from my best friend, we have no classes at all minus lunch, I ended up having to sit with the one person I was trying to avoid and he won't leave me alone now, instead of putting me in AP English they put me in regular English and remedial Math, I was about to get my name down so that I could get an ID when my mom called and made me go DOWNSTAIRS but it was worth it because I got to see…MY FAVORITE TEACHER! He seriously made my day ;)**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I have a snow-cone and a cheese Danish so I don't give a rats behind~!**

* * *

It was oddly enough a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping, and kids were laughing…it was pissing off all three of the women and Fon was starting to think that he wouldn't be able to calm down the three if the kids outside the church didn't stop screaming.

The group of six were three hours early and that was only for the viewing!

"Lal, Elizabeth you two have to go in there eventually." Fon said when they were the last of the two to not go in and see the two.

"I don't want to go in there…" Elizabeth said quietly; she was clutching onto Lal's hand tightly. Wherever she goes Lal goes and wherever Lal goes Elizabeth goes.

"Elizabeth, you need to go in here and say good-bye." Fon told her gently.

"I don't want to say good-bye though!" Elizabeth told him harshly, sounding a lot like Lal in the morning before she was such a morning person.

Lal stood up silently, bringing Elizabeth up with her. "We're going in." She told them when they all gave her a questioning look. She dragged Elizabeth into the room and closed the white painted oak doors, giving the others a look that told them not to enter the room until they were out. "We need to have a talk…I realize now I probably should have had this talk to you a few days ago…death is a natural thing, it happens to everybody eventually. It's nothing to be afraid of…just think about it like they're taking a nap for the rest of their lives…they're happy wherever they are…come on I'm not the only one who can imagine mom and dad making hell ten times worse than it is…by now they probably have the devil himself on his knees at their mercy." Lal said, earning a small smile from Elizabeth.

"All I have to do is tell them good-bye right?" Elizabeth asked finally after minutes of silence.

"That's all I'm asking of you." Lal said, patting Elizabeth's hand before standing up again.

* * *

"They've been in there for a long time…we haven't heard any screams…" Reborn said, eying the door to the viewing room cautiously.

"Lal wouldn't do that…I checked her for guns before we left…and again when we got here…" Fon said with a nervous chuckle.

"She's not that cold blooded…" Eleanor said. "Is she?" She asked.

"She shot all three of us in the arm and left with Fabio, kora…" Colonnello said with the most serious look on his face.

"She got Fabio all to herself?" Eleanor asked, not caring about anything else Colonnello had said.

* * *

The doors suddenly opened and the two sisters walked out silently, what surprised them was that Elizabeth was no longer clutching onto Lal's hand as if it were a life line.

"I'm guessing it went well…kora…?" Colonnello asked when Lal moved to stand between him and Fon, her arms crossed over her chest with a blank look on her face.

"It went as well as it could for Elizabeth." Lal said blandly, her hair covering her eyes so that no one could see them.

* * *

An old man with a pair of black sunglasses walked into the funeral home with a small smile on his wrinkled face. He was hunched over with a walking stick, his hair was thin and grey.

"Grandpa, where is your nurse? You aren't allowed to be out alone!" Lal chastised the old man wearily while Elizabeth walked over to him to help him walk to a couch.

"Oh I ditched her a few streets back," The old man said proudly, a smirk on his face that could only belong to a Mirch.

"Grandpa, you're blind, how the hell did you get here alone?" Lal asked the old man.

"Easy, I'm a Mirch; we can do anything!" The old man replied with confidence ringing in his voice.

Colonnello, Reborn, and Fon stood awkwardly in the distance as they watched Elizabeth and Lal scold the old man as if he were a little kid who had just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. They had never met Lal's grandparents; they had always suspected that they had died since Lal never mentioned them.

"Who are those three back there standing like their fish's out of the water?" Lal's grandfather asked, pointing to the three teenage boys. He stood up, with difficulty, and walked over to them. "Rudolph Mirch, pleasure to meet you."

"AT LEAST TRY TO ACT BLIND DAMMIT!" Lal and Elizabeth screamed at him when he moved around the room as if he weren't blind.

Rudolph laughed at his granddaughters; "You two take after your father. He used to shout that at me all the time!" He turned to Lal. "Elizabeth, when are you going to introduce me to these young men?"

Lal looked at her grandpa with a straight face. "Grandpa, I'm Lal…Elizabeth is right next to you."

"I know who you are." Rudolph said with…a troll face…?

"Ha-ha Lal why haven't we met this man before? He's hilarious!" Reborn laughed along with Colonnello.

"This is why you haven't met my friend's grandpa; they're younger versions of you…except you Fon, you're my good child that I don't want to smother in their sleep." Lal said in what she would consider a kind voice. The fake smile on her face fell when she heard the bell above the door jingle and more people began to fill the small yet spacious building.

* * *

"I find it funny how most of these people are only here for Natalia, kora!" Colonnello tried to joke when they had saved Lal from one of her mother's old friends.

"Natalia was a very well liked person, why she married that prick I have no idea." Nicoletta said, walking up to the group with Viper and Mammon. "If you ask me the man she was with before she met Mathew much better."

Lal turned to her Godmother with a confused look on her face. "Mom never told me about another man…she always told me that he was the only man she was ever with."

Nicoletta gave a nervous chuckle and made an excuse to go somewhere else.

Viper quickly hugged Lal, and then held her hand out for a payment for the hug. "It took a while but we got dad to come even if him and Mathew weren't on the greatest of terms…"

Lal rolled her eyes and gave Viper a ten, all the money she had on her at the moment. "Take it or leave it, that's all I got with me." She said when Viper asked for more money.

"Hey everyone, the funeral is starting so if you would all please come into the viewing room." The preacher who was doing the ceremony announced. Mammon would have done it but of course he disapproved of the Mirch family very much.

* * *

Ten minutes into the ceremony Elizabeth was in tears, hiding her face in Eleanor's shoulder, who was crying into Elizabeth's hair, the boys were sniffling like crazy, and Lal was just sitting there silently waiting for it all to be over.

"You see him also, don't you?" Reborn leaned down and whispered in Lal's ear.

"Which one, there are two men here who shouldn't be." Lal whispered back calmly.

"I only see one.' Reborn frowned, looking around the room. "Where's the other one?"

"Behind me, five rows down." Lal told him, not turning to look like Reborn.

Reborn looked over at the man and felt a wave of hatred wash over him. "What the hell is he doing here? Why is he here? Wait…isn't that the guy who gave you the gun for your birthday?"

"Yeah it is…Why would he be here is what I really want to know." Lal hummed quietly, patting Elizabeth on the knee. It was as much as she could do when it came to comforting the girl.

"I'll go take care of it. Be back in thirty minutes." Reborn said, standing up silently. His fedora was tipped downwards so that no one could see his face, his sideburns curled neatly and his suit jacket buttoned, unlike how he wears it during school.

"Just make sure no one hears a thing." Lal said, grabbing Reborn by the hand and pulling him down so that their faces were inches apart.

"They won't hear anything but the preacher and their own cries." Reborn smirked, patting Lal on the head before leaving. He came back ten minutes later and leaned down to whisper in Lal's ear. "We're having a little trouble…he won't leave until he speaks to you…"

Lal gave him a pissed off look and followed him to where Ares was waiting for them. "What in the name of Mary are you doing here?" She hissed lowly.

"I wanted to see how you are doing." Ares said. "I was planning on coming over but I thought that would be kinda creepy."

"I'm fine; now get the heck out of here!" Lal again hissed so that she didn't interrupt the funeral. At first she thought that he was a good person, and thought that he was the one that had helped her learn how to ride her bike when she was younger but now she was really starting to get creeped out by the man. "Listen, the gift was nice while it lasted but after having to see both of my parents die because of it I would rather not see it or you ever again so if you'd just leave and never come back that would be great!"

Ares tried to say something but Lal really wasn't in the mood. She grabbed him by the ear and threw him out of the church.

"Don't come back," She said before slamming the door on his face.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Reborn asked himself, following Lal back into the room.

* * *

They were at the cemetery now, it was late in the afternoon; Eleanor was still holding Elizabeth, the only thing that Eleanor could actually do that was considered normal, and Colonnello had an arm around Lal even though she had protested at first saying that she didn't need to be held, but she gave up soon because she was in no mood to get into an argument with anyone again.

Lal had gotten into a slight…fight…with Calder, who was there only because he was being watched by tree security guards…Needless to say Fon had to hold her down so that she didn't murder him on the spot.

"Lal, can we go home now…?" Elizabeth asked when the graves were filled. She put a black rose and a blue rose on Natalia's grave gently, and then moved to put a black and a red rose on Mathew's grave. The black roses' were to represent their death, the blue rose was for Natalia's Rain attribute, and the red rose was because they thought that Mathew was a Storm because they didn't know what Mathew's attribute was…

"Yeah…let's go…are you three staying over as well?" Lal asked her friends. After a weird morning Eleanor thought it would be better if she stayed in a hotel for the rest of her stay.

"Can't, we need to stay at our own houses today kora. But if you need us just call." Colonnello said, patting her on the head.

"Why would I ever need you?" Lal spat, glaring at him.

"Because we heard you crying last night, kora," Colonnello said stupidly, earning him a few fan slaps.

"I don't know what you're talking about…come on Elizabeth we're going home." Lal grabbed Elizabeth's hands and dragged her towards the car that Alaude had sent for them.

* * *

**I'm stopping this chapter here because my computer keeps dying on me.**

**We went shopping today at Pets Mart and they were holding puppy adoptions and there was this dog that looked like a fox! It was so adorable! T_T it broke my heart because we're not allowed to have pets…my mom's boyfriend kinda doesn't know we have hermit crabs…**

**My sister's foot is trying to rape my face! IT'S SOO BLUE! (Her sock is blue people!)**

**Ares really is a creeper…**

**I'm not that good at funeral things…I know…I hate going to them.**


	47. Reborn's Odd Birthday

**I'm working on that one-shot I was talking about at the moment. My sister will have to proof read it for me because I haven't read past the like fourth book because we don't have all the books…**

**Oh wanna know something funny? This morning around six Nikki heard something coming from the hermit crab tank and Lussuria had come out of his shell and he was just climbing on the little climber that we got for them and me and Nikki were just standing there watching him like :O our hermit crab is nude..**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"I have arrived bitches!" Reborn shouted, kicking in Lal's front door. It fell to the ground wood chips going everywhere and hitting Elizabeth in the back of her head.

"You're paying for that to be fixed and putting it in yourself!" Lal said with false cheerfulness, walking up to him with her arms folded across her chest. She gave him an annoyed look that made Reborn want to commit suicide.

"B-b-but it's my birthday!" Reborn protested, giving Lal a puppy dog look that usually worked on her…when Fon used it.

"I don't give a fuck, you just broke down my front door so your ass is going to go out and get me a new one." Lal told him with a look that said 'I'm not joking; your ass is going out and buying me a new door'

Reborn glared at Lal. "Fine, I'll go get a new door." He turned on his heel and began to mutter curses under his breath that were directed towards Lal.

A bullet narrowly missed him. "I heard that you asshat!" Lal shouted from down the street.

* * *

"Hey kora, what happened to the door?" Colonnello asked, walking into the house with Fon. They stepped over the fallen door casually, patted Elizabeth on the head, and sat down in their usual seats on the couch and love seat.

"Reborn kicked it down so Lal made him go and get a new one…" Elizabeth said, rubbing her head gently where she had gotten hit in the head.

"Oh come on Lal, it's his birthday kora. Go easy on the bastard." Colonnello said, patting the seat next to him for her to sit.

Lal ignored him and sat down at the lone chair that her father used to sit at all the time. "I'm not going to be nice to him just because it's his birthday. That's like me not trying to shoot you in the head in your sleep."

"You do what?" Colonnello asked, frowning at her.

"Nothing," She lied casually, picking up her book and opening it up to the page she was at before.

* * *

Reborn came back with a new door, just to realize that it wasn't the right size…so he cursed, threw the door at Lal's neighbor, and went back to get a new door.

"Lal, when are you going to tell him we have back up doors in the garage after last time?" Elizabeth asked in a whisper.

"When he finally gets it right," Lal smirked. She leaned into her chair and sipped her mango smoothie coolly. "Who spiked my drink?"

"Guilty, kora," Colonnello said, raising his hand without shame.

"How the hell did you manage to do that?" Lal asked him, shrugging and taking another drink. She hadn't had alcohol in a few months so she figured having a little wouldn't hurt her.

"When you were yelling at Reborn, kora…it was a dare I swear!" He exclaimed, thinking that Lal was going to shoot him. He was shocked when she simply continued to read her book.

* * *

"There, I finally got the right size door! Are you happy?" Reborn shouted when he got the new door in.

"You know we have spare doors in the garage, right?" Lal asked him smugly.

Reborn gave her a pissed off glance, took out his guns and began to shoot at her. Of course she dodged all of them and punched him in the face. "Don't shoot a gun inside my house damnit; I just got the last gun holes repaired."

"Plus we're out of stain remover so if you start bleeding on the carpet we have nothing to clean it up with and we're having company over for dinner tomorrow…" Elizabeth said, standing up and picking up the fallen wood chips that no one bothered to clean up yet.

Fon helped the little girl pick up the wood chips. "Who are you guys having over?" He asked throwing them in the closest trash can.

"Nicole's mom and dad won't let her stay over until they think that they can trust their only kid at our…special…house with Lal in charge." Elizabeth said with what seemed like a forced smile.

"Personally I don't give a damn and I'll have work all day tomorrow until Alaude decides to take me home so Turmeric will be the one running tomorrow night." Lal told them, her eyes never leaving her book.

"I don't like him, kora." Colonnello said darkly.

"You just don't like him because Lal actually gave him a house key." Fon said, slapping Colonnello upside the head lightly.

"The only reason I gave him a house key is because Elizabeth lost her last one and if another window gets broken shit will go down." Lal said closing her eyes and munching on an apple slice, her book lay forgotten in her lap.

"You know this is a really crappy birthday. Even Colonnello had a cooler birthday than this!" Reborn whined.

"What made you think coming here would be fun? When have I ever made you something on your birthday? Hell I don't even like making dinner for Elizabeth and me." Lal stated, standing up to go check on their dinner. "But Elizabeth made you a cake."

"Is it chocolate?" Reborn asked hopefully.

"No, vanilla," Elizabeth said smugly.

Reborn made a disgusted face, "I hate plain vanilla cake though."

"So what, if you don't want it Lizzy and I will eat it." Lal said from the kitchen.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you Lal?" Reborn asked, jumping up and sitting down on the dinner table.

Lal held up a mini spray bottle and sprayed him in the face. "Bad dog, get off of the table; we eat there." She said to him as if he were a dog.

"Speaking of dogs, has any of you seen Oreo? I can't seem to find him." Fon said.

"Have you tried Colonnello's closet?" Elizabeth asked.

Fon nodded.

"Have you tried under Colonnello's bed? If I were a dog I would hide under there." Reborn stated.

"I checked and all I got was a shot gun to the face." Fon frowned.

"I've been looking for my shot gun!" Lal said as if she couldn't believe it was under Colonnello's bed the whole time.

"Have you tried under the desk or in one of the drawers, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"I did…I found all of your failed math tests and a vial of blood labeled Lal…I've been meaning to ask about that though." Fon said, giving Colonnello a chastising look.

Everyone took a step away from Colonnello.

"What the hell are you planning on doing with my blood?" Lal asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Nothing I swear I don't know how that got there!" Colonnello protested, waving his arms around in the air fanatically.

"What about one of her bras?" Reborn asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lal frowned, and then thought about if she was missing any bras. "I'm not missing any bras…what did it look like?" She asked.

"Pink and lacey," Reborn said.

"Then it's definitely not mine." Lal snorted.

"Don't look at me, I'm not allowed anywhere near lace unless it's in a dress," Elizabeth said.

"Wait, what bra in my room kora? I'm pretty sure I would know if there was a bra in my room." Colonnello said.

Reborn frowned. "It must have been somewhere else…Hey Lal; you said you would get me a fedora for my birthday. Where the hell is it?" He questioned.

"Your room, I left it there like a week ago." Lal said as she stirred the stew.

"Is it cool?" Reborn asked.

"It's black and orange." Lal told him blankly.

"I'll be back," Reborn stood and ran to the room that Lal let him use when they slept over and didn't sleep in her bed. He came back wearing a brand new fedora; it was black with a think orange cloth around it. "Oh thank you Lally, it's perfect!" He ran up and hugged Lal.

"Even better than the chameleon Fon and I got you, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"Yeah, even better than that," Reborn shouted.

"HA I WON!" Lal shouted in victory. She really loved when she got someone the cooler gift than Fon.

* * *

**Te-he so that is how Reborn got his fedora!**

**I'm about to go to bed so this is why I'm stopping this chapter here. That and I have no idea where this chapter is going…**


	48. Pedophiles and Candy Fights

**I start school in four days people! I don't know any of my teachers, I have no idea if I was put into AP English or not yet, they've already assigned me a locker and I have no idea where it is or if it works, I'm afraid I'll get lost even if I have a map of the school, of what I know I have no classes with friends, and the only thing I'm looking forward to is me and my friend wearing matching shirts and my mom hopefully bringing us snow-cones for lunch.**

**I'm looking over my first story on FF and I'm just like: O.O what the fuck was I on while I was writing this? It's horrible!**

**Anyone else embarrassingly addicted to One Direction That's What Makes You Beautiful?**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Lal came home later than she thought she would; five hours later to be exact. Who knew Alaude was such a slave driver? She was surprised to see that Nicole's parents were still in her house though. She was tired and her eyes hurt from all the paperwork she had to stare at.

"Ummm, hi," Lal said dropping her bag at the front door and waving tiredly at the people in her house. "Anything I can help you with?"

"They won't leave until they talk to you." Elizabeth said when Lal turned to her for the answer.

Lal made a face that showed just how annoyed she was. Couldn't these people tell that she was tired? She'd spent the day doing things Alaude was too lazy to do for himself, paperwork, and trying not to kill Iemitsu. She turned to her little sister's best friends' mother and father. "You've met me before, what could you possibly want to know?"

They looked scandalized that Lal would talk to them like that, didn't she want her little sister to have friends over? "We just wanted to see how you acted at home." Nicole's mother said. "You know, to see if you were a good mother figure."

Lal rolled her eyes and shifted all of her weight to one leg before crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the red-haired couple sitting on her couch. "It's been three months since our parents died and Elizabeth is healthy, her grades are better than ever, she's clothed and fed; I would say that I've done a damn good job." Lal stated proudly a smirk on her face.

"That young man over there is the one that cooks." Nicole's father pointed to Turmeric, who was sitting on the floor.

"Yes he does, but only on Tuesday's, Thursday's, and Saturday's; the days that I'm at work all day. If you haven't noticed today is Saturday which is why I'm dressed like I am…Turmeric, you can go home now." Lal said to the older boy when she noticed him fidgeting awkwardly.

Turmeric smiled thankfully at her, jumped up, patted Elizabeth on the head, waved to everyone and left.

"Listen, I could care less if Nicole stays over or not, kids really piss me off sometimes and it would be better if Elizabeth stays over at your house so that I don't have to deal with them being loud and obnoxious while I'm training and or sleeping; but I'm trying this new thing where I'm nice to people so either she gets to spend the night whenever she pleases or I'll tell everyone that you two are pedophiles." Lal said, hands on her hips with a smug look on her face since she knew she's already won. "Who do you think the police will believe me or you?"

Elizabeth and Nicole were on the couch giggling at the scene in front of them, they found the whole thing hilarious because Lal was the only person brave enough to do something like that.

"Now since they've already ate and all I think I'm going to take a nice long shower, and when I get out of that marvelous shower you two better be _out of my house_!" Lal hissed before marching up the stairs to her level of the house and into the private shower only her and her three idiots used.

* * *

When she got out of the shower, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, and into her room she wasn't that surprised to see her friends there, it was like this nearly every day. "You guys have no life if all you ever do is hang around my room while I'm not here…" She told them, going to her dresser and getting her things. "I would very much like to get dressed in my own room for once!" She snapped when they all waved her off.

"Pretend we're blind," Reborn said casually.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Lal screamed, ready to pull a gun out on them at any moment to prove she was serious.

"Fine, we'll just go raid the fridge to see if there are any drinks." Reborn said glaring at Lal; did she really have to ruin all of his fun?

"Reborn you have to look at things from Lal's point of view; it must be really hard for her to be friends with three teenage boys who like to break into her house while she's away." Fon said as he gently pushed Colonnello and Reborn towards the door.

"You act as if you're not one of them!" Lal barked at him angrily.

Fon only smiled and pushed the other two out of Lal's bed room.

* * *

"Can we come in now?" Reborn asked, pounding on Lal's door. Colonnello had a tray of snack in his arm and Fon had the drinks.

"I'm dressed if that's what you're asking." Lal said, opening the door. She was of course in her pajamas like usual when she took a shower after work.

"We have something to tell you! It's the main reason we came here actually." Fon said happily.

"Can it hold for a few more minutes? I need to check a few things." Lal said, standing up and going to go check on Elizabeth.

"How ya doin' twerp," She asked opening the door to Elizabeth's room. The two nine year olds were doing each other's nails; a normal thing to do at a sleepover for…normal…girls. She looked at them to see if they were doing something they shouldn't and once deciding that they weren't doing anything her or her stupid friends would do she left them.

"You can talk now; I've done what I needed to do." Lal stated, sitting down next to Colonnello and pulling a bowl of popcorn her way.

"We're all going to China for my uncle's wedding!" Fon announced happily.

"So Shan's finally getting married good for him, kora!" Colonnello said with a nod.

"I'm wearing a suit, I don't care what you say Colonnello I'm wearing one…if you have a problem with it I swear to god I'll force you into a dress and heels. I'll even put make-up on you to make you look nice and feminine!" Lal smiled a sadistic smile; she already knew exactly what she would do to him given the chance. "And Elizabeth has to come with us because I honestly don't trust her home alone or with any of her little friends."

"I have a ticket for you, Reborn, Colonnello, Elizabeth, Viper, and myself so there's nothing to worry about Lal!" Fon grinned childishly at his friends.

"When do we leave?" Reborn asked.

"Two months from now! I already talked to Alaude for you Lal and he gave you the week off." Fon smiled brightly.

Lal seemed glad that Viper was coming along, "Really, she is?! I won't be alone now!" She said happily.

"You have us, Mei, and Elizabeth; how are you alone kora?" Colonnello asked.

"I actually like Viper thank you very much! When she's not scamming me out of my money she's a great friend." Lal stated. "Plus she doesn't try to walk in on me in the shower!" Lal turned and glared at Reborn, throwing some Skittles at Reborn's face roughly.

Reborn caught a large amount of them in his mouth and threw the rest at Colonnello. "TASTE THE RAINBOW BITCH!" He shouted as he was throwing them.

Colonnello gave Reborn a strange look before picking up more Skittles and throwing them at Fon. Fon caught all of them with ease and threw them at Lal. It was like a circle of candy throwing!

"Where did you even get all this, I don't remember buying so many sweets." Lal said when they were done throwing the candies at each other.

"We brought them with us kora!" Colonnello said with deep pride.

"Have fun cleaning them up." Lal said, picking up her tea and book before sitting down on the wide, cushioned, window sill.

"Why do we have to pick them up? You started it, kora!" Colonnello shouted.

"You made most of the mess!" Lal shouted before sneezing.

They stared at Lal for a minute before Fon went over to her and felt her forehead.

"Lal, I think you're sick." He told her gently.

"I'm not sick! I haven't been sick for years!" Lal snapped, just to sneeze again, and again.

"You were bound to get sick eventually Lal, it's a perfectly human thing." Fon said as if he were a doctor.

"Don't you dare give me that shit Fon, I can't afford to get sick!" Lal hissed.

"Face it, you're sick. I'm calling Giotto and telling him that you won't be in school for a few days." Reborn said, taking out his cell phone.

"It's twelve-thirty; he's probably asleep at the moment." Lal said, stopping Reborn by throwing a pillow at his hand; causing the pillow to knock the cell phone out of his hands.

"You win this round Lal, but tomorrow morning we're calling one of my parents and they're going to tell us how sick you are, kora." Colonnello said sternly, giving her a chastising look.

"You guys are over reacting! It was just a couple of harmless sneezes!" Lal groaned, hitting her head on the wall.

"You're forehead is burning up Lal." Fon said.

"I had just drunk some tea, the tea was still hot the steam must have just hit my forehead it's no big deal!" Lal sighed; exasperated her book lay open to the tenth to last page just calling out for her to read, but every time she tried one of them would say something and distract her. "Can I just finish reading my book? It's really good you guys would like it…no Reborn it's not porn it's a mystery/horror. I'm like ten pages away from finding out whom the mass murderer is!"

"You can finish it, but you have to be lying down in your bed so that when you get done in ten minutes you can lie down and go to bed. You have no choice Lal; we're staying in here with you." Reborn picked her up and dumped her in her bed before going to help Fon lie down a pallet of blankets.

Lal rolled her eyes at their mother-hen like behavior. "Why are you guys doing this?" She asked.

"Because you always take care of us, it's our turn to take care of you." Fon replied with a kind smile on his face.

"I don't do it because I like it I do it because I'm the only one that will." Lal growled trying to read her book in peace. "If it weren't for me you idiots would be dead by now." She added.

"It's sadly true…we would have broken Fon six years ago if it weren't for you Lal…" Reborn said smugly.

The image of Fon killing Reborn and Colonnello pleased Lal very much, but she was glad that it never happened…who else would entertain her when she was bored?

* * *

Five minutes later Lal snapped her book closed. "I'm done; you can turn the lights off now." She declared

Colonnello stood up and went to turn the light off, "Night kora." He said.

Everyone replied with their dittos and went to sleep.

* * *

"Lal, it's time to wake up!" Theresa said, shaking the sleeping teenager awake gently.

Lal slapped Theresa away from her and rolled over onto her side. "Go away or I'll shoot you." She growled as she pulled her covers over her head.

"She does that often…she really hates when people wake her up…kora…" Colonnello said, sitting down besides Lal. "Hey, you wake up and I'll give you a mango." He whispered poking her in the cheek.

One of her eyes opened as she stared at him. "What kind of mango?" Lal asked in a whisper.

Colonnello grinned, "I wasn't aware there were different types of mangos, kora."

Lal flicked him on the forehead. "You're so annoying Nello." She told him, sitting up. She looked at Theresa, "I'm not sick you know that right?"

"They won't let me leave until I confirm it." Theresa told her.

"Can't you like just jump out the window?" Lal asked.

It was Colonnello's turn to flick her on the head. "Don't even think about it."

"She's fine, just a small cold. Just keep her in bed all day and she'll be fine." Theresa said after a few minutes.

"Don't tell him that, he's going to take it the wrong way!" Lal groaned when she saw the perverted gleam in Colonnello's eyes.

"Be good you two, I don't want grandchildren yet." Theresa teased, walking out of the room with a bounce in her steps.

Lal blushed and threw her pillow at the blond haired woman with baby blue eyes. "THAT'LL ONLY HAPPEN IN YOUR DREAMS THERESA!" She shouted angrily. She turned to Colonnello. "You try anything and I'll castrate you." She threatened before lying back down. "You know what, go get Fon; he's a nice person to cuddle up too."

"Am I not good enough?" Colonnello asked.

"No, you're not; go find Fon." Lal said, pushing him out of her bed and onto the floor.

"Such a bitch, kora," Colonnello said standing up and going to find Fon.

* * *

**Ha-ha he got replaced by Fon.**

**The candy throwing thing was Nikki's idea.**

**WHY THE HELL ARE MY HERMIT CRABS SO DAMN WEIRD?**

**It's currently 1:35 AM and I really need sleep because I need to get on a regular sleep schedule again…**


	49. Reborn's Plan

**-_- still not asleep which is why I'm writing this lame ass authors note.**

**I'm getting new glasses Friday!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Reborn had a plan, an amazing plan if he may say so himself! It was full proof; nothing was going to stop him, not even Lal fuckin' Mirch!

What may you ask is the Hitman's plan? TO GO TRICK OR TREATING! It was a week before Halloween and he was pumped that this was his year to pick what they did on that amazingly spooky night.

Last year it was Fon's choice and they ended up spending the whole night watching scary movies in his room.

The year before was Colonnello's choice and the group ended up at a costume party.

Three years ago it was Lal's turn and she made them sleep in a graveyard…that got the police to question them and their sanity…Lal's answer to their questions; "I was bored and I have these dumbasses at my disposal, if any ghosts come to life I can sacrifice them to the devil." They were kinda pissed at her for that little comment.

"That look on your face is scaring me." Fon said, poking Reborn in the cheek with the sharp part of his pencil. They were at the court yard, like usual during their lunch period.

"Shhh Fon don't touch him; he might be in hibernation…" Lal whispered harshly, stopping her friend from poking Reborn again. They were, again, getting strange looks from their fellow students…

"Can Reborn hibernate, kora?" Colonnello asked in a gentler whisper than Lal had used.

"Is Reborn a mammal?" Fon asked.

"Are you Asian?" Lal asked him. Fon nodded. "There's your answer right there Fon; Reborn can hibernate."

"Reborn's a bear, kora?" Colonnello asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.

Lal sighed and slapped Colonnello, "You're so lucky you're cute." She told him, "Because seriously you're stupid."

"Thank you?" Colonnello asked, not sure if it was a compliment or an insult.

"Shut up, you're messing up my concentration!" Reborn snapped at the three.

"I didn't know you could concentrate on anything except sex," Lal snorted, pushing her tray away from her in disgust at the food that was left of her plate. She hated school food most of the time.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me babe," Reborn winked.

"Don't call me babe, I hate pet names." Lal snapped, picking something up from Fon's plate and throwing it at Reborn. He caught it with ease and threw it at a senior. "Well, he looks pissed." Lal said, tilting her head to the side so that she could get a better look at the pissed off senior.

The senior marched over to their table. "Which one of you freshmeat threw that at me?" He asked, glaring at the four.

"Guilty as a serial killer," Lal sang raising her hand.

"Who says stuff like that?" Fon asked her with a confused look on his face. Never had he heard someone say that before.

"I do," Lal said shamelessly. The two began to get into a playful argument with the senior just standing there being ignored.

"What am I chopped liver?" The senior asked.

"No, he is." Lal said, pointing to Colonnello.

Colonnello glared and punched her arm. "Oi, don't talk to your future husband like that, kora." He said as he dodged her many punches.

"Ignore them, they fight all the time. I keep telling them they need to fuck and get it over with." Reborn told the senior, who was standing there awkwardly wondering if it coming over to the group of freshmen was really worth it… "So what can we do for you, minus you obviously being pissed about Lally throwing food at you?"

"If you want a fight Lal's always in the mood for a good fight." Fon smiled innocently.

"I-I can't beat up a girl." He said, looking down at Lal.

Lal looked up at him "Innocently" and blinked a few times. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." She matched her 'innocent' look with an 'innocent' smile.

"What's going on over here?" Iemitsu asked, striding over acting cool. "Lal, what have I told you about getting into fights with random people?" He chastised teasingly.

"That it's perfectly okay and that I'm allowed to do whatever I want because you aren't the boss of me." Lal said in a sweet voice.

"Hey Lal, whose the blond guy?" Reborn asked, pointing to Iemitsu.

"I'm her boyfriend!" Iemitsu said, sitting in the spot next to Lal and wrapping an arm around her.

Colonnello looked like he was about to kill Iemitsu. "No kora, no you aren't I am! Tell him Lal, kora!" He turned to Lal.

Lal simply took a sip of her iced coffee and only felt slightly bad when she saw Colonnello's soul leave his body. "We aren't dating moron, we're just co-workers. He pretty much just bugs me while I'm trying to do the mountain of work that Alaude has me doing all the time." Lal told them, pushing Iemitsu off of her. "What do you even want? You hardly ever come and bug me at school."

"Alright listen, Daemon Spade and I are planning a party." Iemitsu said when Colonnello's soul returned to his body.

"What kind of party and when," Reborn asked, hoping that it wouldn't overlap with his super mega awesome plans.

"Halloween party, stroke of midnight, at the CEDEF headquarters," Iemitsu said in a low voice.

"How are you going to keep Alaude from finding out?" Fon chuckled.

"That's where Daemon comes in," Iemitsu said. "He's going to throw a party for the students here and of course Alaude is going to go to that party to make sure that no one does anything stupid, and while he's there we're going to be throwing our own private party at the CEDEF." He smiled proud of his master plan that had taken months to plan out with Daemon.

"Wait, does that mean we finally get to see where Lal works kora? She won't tell us where she works!" Colonnello said.

"I don't show you where I work for a reason, and that reason is because; I DON'T TRUST YOU!" Lal screamed in his face.

"Do you really think Alaude won't check the video camera's though?" Reborn asked, ignoring the bickering 'couple'.

"Oregano has that all taken care of…Turmeric is even helping out! He's bringing the drinks!" Iemitsu said grinning like a maniac. "But you young lady aren't allowed to have anything with alcohol, you're still a miner after all." He teased tapping Lal on the nose.

"I will be in a few months," Lal grumbled. She turned to the senior. "Why are you still here? You want a dog treat or something?"

The senior opened his mouth, closed it, and then left confused about everything that just happened.

"I just remembered its Reborn's turn to decide what we do for Halloween." Fon said gently remembering that they take turns planning what they do for the oh so special holiday.

"What do you have planned this year Reborn kora?" Colonnello asked.

"I've decided not to go hard on you this year; I just want to go trick or treating." Reborn said childishly. "We will bring Elizabeth as well, but we're most likely just going to drop her off at Nicole's house."

"That's it, really. Come on even Fon's idea was cooler than your idea kora!" Colonnello laughed.

"I don't know it sounds pretty awesome to me." Iemitsu said with a troll like face.

"You aren't going trick or treating with us old man!" Lal snapped, throwing a roll at his face. "You're so lucky that I'm bound by contract to go with you."

Iemitsu raised an eyebrow, "Did she say 'bound by contract'?" He asked.

"Reborn made us sign a contract saying that we had to spend every major holiday together." Fon, Lal, and Colonnello said in unison.

"Wow that sucks." Iemitsu chuckled.

"No, what sucks is that I'm out of mangos." Lal said, stealing one of Colonnello's fruits. He made a weak protest and began to play with her hair.

Iemitsu chuckled at the group of freshmen. "You're an odd group, you know that?" He asked.

"We're odd because normal is boring." Fon said, smiling at the older teen.

Iemitsu decided to keep an eye on this very strange group.

* * *

**I start school tomorrow…I don't want to wake up just to go to a regular English. I seriously hope they changed it.**

**And now my mom's bitching because I tend to sleep in during the summer. Obviously she's forgotten that I wake up at five am in the morning 90% of the time during the school year!**

**And now my "Friend" Steven won't stop texting me and I thought by now that he would get I'm not much for texting...  
**


	50. Halloween

**Still haven't started school yet, it's still Wednesday night, around 8:30. Nikki and I were sitting on the ground in our bedroom eating fried chicken and listening to Carrie Underwood's Blown Away and she's like 'Did she just kill her father?' because well, it basically said she killed her father…really good song though.**

**Don't pay attention to the note above, time wise, it's now 5:47 AM and I'm the only one up…the coffee maker is making some pretty weird noises…Nikki you can't say shit about our coffee maker BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT! And my right knee really hurts. I popped it earlier and well it hurt…I'm wearing my awesome Batman T-Shirt though and a pair of really comfy socks that I can't wear to school…Listening to Funny Sunny Day though and who knew the Varia could be such cheerful people!**

**I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY: High school is boring…it really is…I swear the only fun part was lunch and the whole time I was trying to avoid people, the main person I wanted to lose is now BLOWING UP MY PHONE AND WON'T TAKE A HINT THAT I DON'T LIKE TO TALK TO PEOPLE, and find people I actually liked. Let me tell you how my day went; First hour I was in the office 90% of it because they screwed up my schedule. Second hour I got ignored by at least 98% of my class, except when I tripped over my bag and people started laughing at me. Third hour was a lecture. That's it. Lunch read above. Fourth hour was the only class we did work. Fifth hour most of the freshmen got ignored by the teacher because she was paying attention to her upperclassmen. Sixth hour I SOMEHOW MANAGED TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS AS MY BEST FRIEND!**

**Oh and I got new glasses **

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"I thought you hated going trick or treating." Elizabeth said helping Lal do her make-up for the costume she was wearing.

"I do but its Reborn's turn to pick what we do for Halloween so I have no choice…you can have my candy I just want the Skittles or anything fruit flavored, like usual." Lal said when the younger girl declared that she was done. Lal looked at herself in the full body mirror that she had in her bedroom and smirked; she looked just like she wanted to. "Good work brat, now go and get ready the boys should be here soon." She patted her sister on the head before kicking her out of her room.

* * *

Reborn smirked as he looked at himself in a mirror; he looked like a mirror of who he was supposed to be. It was going to be a very good night indeed. He looked out his bedroom window to see that Fon and Colonnello we're already read.

"I'll be over in ten." Reborn mouthed before grabbing a legit looking sack for his candy and running out of his bedroom to race over to Colonnello's house.

"Ready to pick up the girls," Fon asked smiling madly at his two friends.

They nodded and began to make the short trip to Lal's house from Colonnello's.

* * *

Fon politely rang the door bell and the three waited almost impatiently for one of the girls to open the door. Of course they usually would have just barged in but they couldn't because what if one of the girls were still getting ready and running around half-naked? It wouldn't usually stop them since it was Lal's house after all but they would all feel pedoish if they saw Elizabeth half-dressed…

Reborn, being annoyed pressed the door bell five more times until they finally got a response.

"I'M COMING HOLD YOUR FRIGGEN HORSES DAMNIT!" Elizabeth, only she could scream something like that and not feel like laughing after words. The door flew open to reveal a girl with pink hair, and blue eyes dressed like…an angel…

"Awe," The three cooed, "You look so adorable!"

Elizabeth's long pink hair was straightened to the point where it went to the small of her back, she was wearing a long tan dress with brown polka dots and a brown slash around her waist, she was wearing one of Lal's jean jackets to cover up the fact that the dress was sleeveless, a black chocker with a pink rose to the side, a pair of black and white heels, and what really made the three teenage boys gush was that on her back were a pair of pure white angel wings and on her head was a golden halo.

"Lal said you would react like that…I can't wait to see what you guys do when you see Lal…she's just looking for her boots and then she'll be down." Elizabeth giggled at the look the three boys held.

Lal jogged down the staircase dressed like a demon; it was perfect. Her hair was teased; black make-up was done in a way that made her eyes look darker than they were. She was wearing a dark purple shirt that tied around her neck with a matching chocker like Elizabeth had, a black jacket and skirt with chains in the loops, black knee high socks, black boots that stopped right before her knee's, her usual black knuckle gloves, and a pair of demon wings to top it all off.

"I have to say, it fits both of you perfectly." Colonnello said finally.

"I would say the same for you but you're dressed up as Reborn…and Reborn's dressed up as you…Oh god now he's going to start saying kora! Fon, are you supposed to be Belphegor from the Varia?" Lal asked not sure if she knew who Fon was dressed up as or not. She was sure she'd seen the outfit somewhere before.

Fon nodded. "It was a dare from Viper…" He double checked to see if the door was locked before they headed off.

First they were going to trick or treat until they got to Nicole's house, drop Elizabeth off, go to the party at the school, and when Daemon and Iemitsu gave the signal they would make an excuse to leave the party and head to the CEDEF.

"How much you want to bet Alaude finds out and kills us all, kora?" Reborn asked, enjoying the irritated look on Lal's face every time he said 'kora'

"He won't find out because Iemitsu paid a junior to do something stupid and distract Alaude for a long amount of time. Oregano also told him that she was locking up after midnight…" Lal said biting her lip in thought of what exactly was going to happen that night.

"You don't sound so confidante." Colonnello noted as Fon rang a random person's door bell.

"You have no idea how aware he is of his stuff. I went into his desk once to look for a document and he looked like he wanted to kill a baby seal! I had to fight him for two damn hours before he calmed down!" Lal said, she almost grinned at the memory of the fight. It was one of the best she's had in a while actually. He even called her a carnivore when the fight was over!

"Then we stay out of his office…we can go into yours though…right, kora?' Reborn asked hopefully.

Lal sighed. "Fine, we can go into my office but if any of you mess anything up in there I will kill you!"

"Lal's a neat freak when it comes to her work space…its scary how she likes to have things a certain way while working…" Elizabeth shuddered as they walked down the street.

"My OCD is nothing compared to Fon during exam season. I swear we're not even allowed to sit next to him when we have major exams coming up." Lal laughed teasingly, punching Fon in the shoulder.

"Don't blame me because I actually take my exams serious unlike Colonnello and Reborn." Fon said, giving the two in question a knowing glance.

* * *

"Alright twerp, you know the rules." Lal said when they got to Nicole's house.

"Don't call unless it's an emergency, don't tell her parents where you lot are and if they ask you're at the high school, I'm not allowed to eat all of the candy in one night; it has to last me a few months, don't go out after midnight unless I have a gun, and don't talk to strangers," Elizabeth said with a smile on her face as she counted off the rules. She was given Lal's bag of candy since she of course hated that part of Halloween.

"And if the police ask your name?" Colonnello questioned.

"Regina Phalange," Elizabeth giggled at the fake name they had come up with…more like stole from a TV show.

"That's our girl…call before you do anything stupid." Lal and Colonnello said in unison. They blushed and glared at each other while the others simply smirked.

"Come on kora, we better get going before Iemitsu tracks us down." Reborn said, already walking down the path that would take them to their school.

* * *

"About damn time you guys got here! I was starting to think you ditched me." Iemitsu pouted when he saw the four. He looked at their costumes and smirked. "Well don't you look lovely?" He mocked.

"Says the man dressed up as Harry Potter," Lal bit back darkly.

"Watch your tongue or I might just Aveda kedavra you Mirch," Iemitsu said.

"You're Harry not Voldemort; get your curses right smartass." Lal snorted, hands folded across her chest with a look that said 'try me bitch, I've read all the books'

"Wait, when did you read all the books? I don't remember you ever reading them." Colonnello interrupted their nerd off suddenly with his question.

"She's been reading during her lunch breaks," Iemitsu told him with a roll of his eyes. "And this is the guy who has already declared himself your husband."

* * *

Four girls, four sisters to be more exact, ran over to their little group. All four had wings and halos like Elizabeth, except that they seemed to pull it off a lot better than Elizabeth did.

"Wow Lal, you look so cute as a demon!"Eliana giggled as she examined Lal closely. She looked at the three males and made a face. "Ummm well, you all look…interesting…" She gave a nervous chuckle.

"Reborn's dressed up as Colonnello, Colonnello is dressed up as Reborn, and Fon is dressed up as a 'friend' of ours named Belphegor, he's a underclassmen so you probably don't know him." Lal explained, seeing that the four sisters didn't understand the point of what the boys were dressed up as.

They nodded and made up an excuse to leave.

"So, shall we mingle?" Fon asked over the loud music.

They nodded and went to go bug Giotto and his little group of men.

* * *

Giotto and G. were talking with Colonnello's mother for some strange reason, Knuckles was dancing with a scare-crow….? Daemon was working his magic on the dance floor with Elena, Ugetsu was conversation with a student at the punch bowl, and Alaude was nowhere to be seen…like usual…

"I think we should go before my mother finds us…" Colonnello said when they saw his mother look like she was about to kill someone, Colonnello and Reborn most likely.

"You don't think they told her about the fish, do you?" Reborn asked going pale.

"Let's not wait and find out…" Lal said, grabbing all three of them and running to where the bleachers were. They sat down behind them and relaxed slightly.

"What are you herbivores doing…carnivore, you look…interesting…"Alaude said, walking up to the group of four behind the bleachers.

"Chaos Alaude, you see we were trying to find a quiet place to talk and this seemed like the best place kora." Reborn lied, flashing Alaude one of his best smiles.

"Then why not go outside?" Alaude questioned.

"Lal doesn't want to get grass all over her skirt?" Fon tried. He knew it was pathetic but he had to try something! It was better than saying something really stupid in Chinese.

Alaude raised an eyebrow and looked down at Lal. "Since when have you cared if you got your clothes messy carnivore? Just last week you spent six hours covered in blood and you didn't seem to mind one bit."

"I don't care, but I heard there were some drunk, underage, sophomores at the football field." Lal told him seriously, it wasn't a lie there really were drunken sophomores at the football field.

Alaude looked down at her and twitched. "I'll be back…go act like normal teenagers, dance or something…just not any inappropriate sort of dancing." He said eyeing the boys.

"We wouldn't dream of it." Fon said a small smile on his face.

"Colonnello might, but Fon and I wouldn't." Reborn smirked before the cloud left to go kill; I mean, discipline the drunken tenth graders.

* * *

"There you are, we need to go and now!" Iemitsu said when he finally found the small group.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a bunch Potter." Lal said as they got into the car that Turmeric had sent for them.

"Watch it Mirch," Iemitsu warned.

* * *

"So this is where you work Lal, a gun shop, kora?" Colonnello asked when they stopped in front of the shop.

"You'll see my pathetic student, you'll see." Lal purred as she pushed open the doors to reveal a small group of people; Oregano, Turmeric, Giotto and his guardians, except Alaude of course, and…the Varia…?

"We're not going to question it this time...just let them do as they please…" Iemitsu said when Lal asked why they were there.

"How about I just go show you my office now…" Lal said awkwardly, watching as Xanxus and Squalo attempted to slow dance to a fast song…

The boys nodded and of course Viper managed to escape Bel long enough to follow them. "I want to se Lal's office as well~" she had sung when asked what she was doing.

Reborn let out a low whistle when he saw the still large pile of paper work on Lal's desk. "And you have to do all that?" He asked.

Lal nodded. "As well as get his coffee and do the jobs he's too lazy to do for himself…god damnit I just finished two stacks yesterday; that douche bag loves torturing me!" She hissed.

"What, no pictures? Oh look I found one! Of you and Colonnello, awe how sweet!" Reborn cooed when he saw the picture. It was of when they were really little and had ended up snuggled together asleep.

"Did I say you could touch anything?" Lal hissed, slapping Reborn.

The door to her office suddenly flew open and in came Alaude…

"What's going on in here?" He hissed.

"They wouldn't leave me alone until I showed them my office." Lal said, rolling her eyes.

"Not that, the party!" He growled.

"Oh that? Iemitsu did it, I told him it was a stupid idea and that I wanted nothing to do with it but he didn't listen to me." Lal lied flawlessly and she couldn't believe that Alaude actually believed her!

"I expect you to be here two hours early tomorrow morning so that you can make sure everything is cleaned up." Was all that Alaude said before her disappeared.

"D-did you really just do that?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, I did. He always believes what I tell him…I don't know about you but I'm going home." Lal said, picking up something she had forgotten the day before and leaving without another word.

* * *

**I just remembered that this is chapter 50! I can't believe it's this long so far. Imagine how many chapters it's going to be altogether?**

**I should be asleep I have school in nine hours and I still need to put my tea away and brush my teeth…**

**MY HERMIT CRAB IS AN AMAZING ACROBATE! Only me and Nikki will get why I just said that…**


	51. The Wedding Part One

**At the moment this is Nikki, so I am sitting on the floor in the living room watching Adult swim. I'm sitting with Sam, and our two other sisters one which we see all the time and the other we only see every other month. The former sister is on her laptop and using the desktop to make her porn. I'm not joking, she's really drawing it. Its sad how detailed she can be for a fourteen year old. **

**This is a wedding Chapter, so there will be FV Moments plus you get to meet Fon's family! Maybe an old friend from China as well!**

**Sam: Well you see I'm uploading these chapters now because they're already pre-written and I'm going to a friends and she has no wi-fi. School was still boring but I made some friends and I saw one of my big brothers! You know I'm not even sure if I'm going or not...  
**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Viper sat in Lal's room; it was a strange sight to see that it was only the two instead of Lal and her four idiots. They were getting ready to go to China for Fon's uncle's wedding. It was interesting to spend a whole week seeing Viper in nothing but normal, girl clothes that her mother and older sister picked out for her. Turns out outside of the heavy clothes she wears around her Varia friends, she was a girl who loved dressing in Lolita. Elizabeth picked out Lal's clothes. It was all girly clothes.

Elizabeth skipped into the room with her bags, a somewhat bright smile on her face. "I'm ready when are the boys getting here? Which one is my date again?"

"Reborn's your date midget," Lal told her sister, Elizabeth sat next to Viper and looked at her.

"Cute dress, I've never seen you in it before, you're always wearing the heavy cloak and mantle." Viper glanced down at Elizabeth then herself.

She was wearing a classic style Lolita dress that went to her mid-thigh, the main dress was black, but the chest area and sleeved were white. Around her neck were a long tie and a cute hat rested on her head. What threw them off the most was that she was wearing white tights and black heels.

Elizabeth was wearing a short skirt with a pair of polka-dot tights and a pair of white heels that had a black bow on each foot. A long white strapless shirt that was covered by a small black coat that had a single button, being it was winter time she would be adding a heavy black hoody she stole from Reborn when he wasn't looking one day.

Lal went with something a little more comfortable. She was wearing a baggy gray shirt, with a baggy gray hoody, and a pair of jeans with her sneakers. Not to mention a choker around the neck. With a pair of gloves to keep her hands warm.

"To answer your question Midget, I don't know when the boys will get here, our flight to China leaves in two hours, and I swear if they are not here by the time I reach ten they will be sorry, one, two, three, four, five, and six."

"Fear not my love, we are here, kora!" Colonnello grinned as he barged into the room with Fon and Reborn. All three had bags.

"Why is it that these two are the only ones who look cute while you don't?" Reborn asked as he looked at both Viper and Elizabeth then at Lal.

"I plan on being comfortable for the flight, and not stuffy in a dress or a skirt." Lal replied. "Colonnello take our bags."

Colonnello grumbled as he picked the girls bags up and the six left, "how were you able to break free of the Varia for a week?" Elizabeth asked as she walked beside Viper and Lal as she pulled her stolen hoody on.

"I have my ways, and trust me it wasn't easy getting away from the annoying prince. He kept complaining that his birthday was coming up and that all his 'loyal peasants' had to be there. That guy annoys me to no end!" Viper hissed. Elizabeth nodded as she skipped along. Her arm was laced with Reborn's.

Viper and Fon walked together, in silence, he kept glancing down at her, a smile on his face. When she looked at him, he looked away. Colonnello had an arm around Lal; she pinched the back of his hand and twisted his hand. He yelped in pain. The others laughed.

* * *

"All right, the plane has Wi-Fi correct?" Viper asked as they arrived to the airport. The women behind the desk looked at Viper and nodded.

"The Airplane has Wi-Fi, a meal, blankets, pillows, drinks," she went on listing what the plan supplied, Viper narrowed her eyes.

"But you have to pay, how much is Wi-Fi and how fast is the Wi-Fi?"

"Thirty-five, and its speed is perfect." The women smiled. Viper frowned as she nodded.

"Fine, I hate having to pay, but I'll take it." Viper grumbled as she made a note to buy it. "It better be worth it." She grumbled. The women smiled and looked at Fon.

"Oh I see you have a camera, well please keep the camera off during takeoff and landing." She said in a scolding tone. Fon only nodded, it's not like he hasn't heard that a million times before.

"Oh dude, how long have you had that thing out?"

"Since we got to Lal's," he said with a bright smile on his face as he turned the camera around to show himself. "Nǐ hǎo, māmā, bàba, nǐ kěyǐ gàosu wǒmen dēng shàng fēijī dào zhōngguó, wǒ hěn gāoxìng kàn dào nǐ zàicì. Wǒ jiāng tuōtāihuàngǔ, Colonnello, hé lā ěr! Yǐjí liǎng gè xīn de rén, wǒ bǎozhèng nǐ huì zhēn de hěn xǐhuan tāmen! Tāmen de míngzì shì yīlìshābái hé dúshé. Tāmen dōu shì shuí, wǒ zhīdào nǐmen liǎng gè yīdìng huì xǐhuan de tiánměi nǚhái." Fon spoke in pure Chinese as he spoke to his parents. Viper seemed to understand everything he said, having learned many different languages in order to join the Varia.

"What makes you think they will like us as much as you think?" Viper asked as she made sure she had her laptop. She spent the money, she better get good Wi-Fi. She needed to scare the crap out of Fon and Elizabeth.

Lal, Colonnello and Reborn would be sitting behind the three, Lal behind Elizabeth, Colonnello behind Viper and Reborn was behind Fon, and of course Fon was recording the whole. He motioned to all of his friends.

"Say hi to Mama!" Fon smiled.

"NI HAO MAMA!" they all shouted with goofy looks on their faces besides Viper who hide her face.

"Get that camera out of my face!" Viper complained as she covered her face. Fon chuckled as he tried to move her hands.

"Come on; show your face, it's not like anyone besides my parents are going to see this." Fon replied; she held her hands down, a blank look on her face as she stared into the camera, "smile for the camera!"

"I rather not, I don't trust cameras." She replied as she looked away, "cameras show the truth, but they can also capture what's not there." She told him.

"That kind of creepy you know that Viper?" Viper smirked as she nodded.

Viper let out a laugh, "Oh little one just wait you will understand what I mean after we take off." She patted the girls head. "All right Fon, turn that off." Fon nodded as he turned his camera off. Elizabeth was bored during the takeoff. She looked behind at Lal, and kept asking questions.

* * *

After a while of being in the air Viper pulled her laptop out and turned it on. She then typed something in, a site came up. Fon and Elizabeth stared when she played the first video. Fon and Elizabeth weren't the best at speaking English, but they were able to understand and read the video. Elizabeth grabbed Viper's sleeve when Entry one played.

"There's no sound!" Reborn complained he didn't know what was going on because he missed the introduction. Colonnello screamed like a little girl when the camera view looked out the window and a man was standing there. Wearing a suit, they just couldn't tell if the man had a face of not.

"IT'S SLENDER MAN! MAYBE NOW FON WON'T RECORD US ALL THE TIME KORA!" Colonnello screamed causing everyone to look at him.

Fon frowned, "I promised my parents though! I'll continue to record, I just won't record during night like this person."

Viper looked at them with a blank face. "You guys know he's not real right?" They bit their lips as they looked at her. "I'm serious; do you know how he came to be?"

"Not at all my dear, all we know is that Natalia told us creepy stories about him." Fon replied as he played with Viper's fingers. It made him smile when she didn't pull away and glare at him. Instead she held a smirk as she used her free hand to pull her lose hair behind her ear.

"Slender man started in an online form. Since then he's grown into this." She motioned to the video's, "I showed the other Varia members when I were younger, oddly enough he wasn't scared, instead he started to laugh like there was no tomorrow. While the other screamed like little girls." Viper grinned. "Hell even I let out a scream or two when I first saw it, Masky and his friends are creepy."

"Isn't there a game based on Slender man?" Reborn asked resting his arms around Fon's head rest. Viper nodded as she played the other videos. Elizabeth let out yelps while Viper squeezed Fon's hand, it amazed him that she had seen these videos before, and she's still jumping.

Out of all the video's they saw Fon was the only one calm during it, even when Masky attacked. Viper gave them all a determined look. "One day I'll be the one to figure out who this totheark person or group is." The look in her violet eyes told them she was serious. "Of course I'll have someone with me. Varia might be scary bastards, but we are still humans."

"Bel would be a good person to have with you if you decide to go." Fon said, "I would go with you as well."

"Fuck no if that happens just think what the Fangirls will do if you die!" Lal snapped.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out, I've been working on this technique that will help me fine people anywhere in the world." She grinned as she played the next video. As it loaded she switched to a site called "Voier."

"What's Voier Viper?" Lal asked looking at the side.

"It's a site that Squalo made a few years ago. He said it would be the most popular site on the internet, no one believed him." Viper said as she watched them read the Voi's.

* * *

There was a beep that told they would be landing in their first stop. They turned the laptop and Fon turned his camera off.

"All right, our plane leaves in an hour, this gives you enough time to get food, or whatever it is you want to get until it's time to go, if you're not here ten minutes before we leave, I'll kill you!" Lal ordered with a glare on her face. The others only nodded as they wondered off towards whatever.

Viper found herself at the book store with Fon; the two looked through the books. They didn't understand what the dialect it was. Looking around Fon was able to find something the both of them could understand.

"Ah, the Life of Pi," Viper grinned as she laced her arm with his as they sat down and read.

When they finished the book Viper looked at the time, only ten minutes had passed. "Well, that was fast."

"That was a nice size book and we finished it in ten minutes… interesting." Fon chuckled. People looked at them like they were weird.

"As long as I don't have to spend money I don't care." Viper replied as she looked through the books to find something to read. She settled for a book called _Pretty Little Liars. _ "This looks interesting." Fon read over her shoulder, a smiled played on his face, the book was full of suspense which was always good when you're best friends are Lal Mirch, Reborn and Colonnello,

"Hungry?" Fon asked when he heard someone's stomach growl. Viper shook her head.

"Wasn't mine."

"Then who was it?"

"SLENDER MAN," Reborn and Colonnello screamed as they jumped out.

Viper screamed as she jumped and created an illusion to protect herself and Fon. Turns out Colonnello and Reborn were trapped in steel chains. "What the fuck is this, Kora?"

Viper stared at the two for a while before she let out a soft breath and glared, "What the hell you two?"

"We were bored… can you please let us go?" Viper snapped her fingers and they fell on their asses.

"Let's get some food," Viper stood and took Fon's hand. Reborn and Colonnello watched as their Asian friend has girlfriend while they don't.

"Fuck it, you know that Juliet girl back home? I'm asking her out as soon as we get back." Colonnello nodded to Reborn, a smirk on his face.

"I swear I'll get Lal to be my girlfriend before the wedding, kora" Colonnello held a look that said he wasn't going to give up. Reborn knew he would fail at that.

"Come on Kora Bastard, let's go stalk Fon and Viper more." Colonnello shrugged and followed after Reborn.

Ten minutes before the plane left; Lal was waiting with Elizabeth who looked bored. Fon handed her a Cinnamon roll. She cheered and they boarded the plane.

"Now we enjoy another flight to yet another stop we don't need to go to!" Lal said in a blank voice.

* * *

**What Fon said in Chinese:**

**Fon: Hello mother, father, as you can tell we are about to board the plane to China, I'm excited on seeing you two again. I'm bringing Reborn, Colonnello, and Lal! As well as two new people, I promise you will really like them! **


	52. The Wedding Part Two

**It's Nikki still! Not sure how many Chapters this will be, but I'm glad I'm the one who's writing this! Teehee its fun!**

**Sam: This is just a reply to a review that was anonymous I don't have anything interesting to tell you all. So my dear Lial here is the answer to all your questions. 1: Yes I suppose you can say it's that since most of the time it's easier for me to start a chapter with Lal. I have no idea why it's like that though but thanks for asking! 2: I think that's why I love ColLal so much Fon and Viper's adorable and everyone knows it. The Voier was supposed to be Twitter but we didn't put Twitter for copyright reasons. 3: We all know he's a masochist ;) why else would he tolerate her for all these years? 4: I was about to have a cinnamon roll for lunch but I would have had to pay money I don't have… 5: Yes it was Google Translate, I'm terribly sorry for it being so messed up!**

**By the way, I'm home :) We went to a arcade because it started to rain and I got like 1260 tickets with $40, it would have been more if I had brought my wallet but you know...I kinda forgot it at Jessie's house...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

By the time they arrived in China Elizabeth was sound asleep and Viper was fighting the urge to fall asleep. Lal grabbed a cup of coffee to keep herself awake. Colonnello was forced to yet again carry the bags or he was going to be until Fon's father took the bags for them.

"Huānyíng dào zhōngguó lái, wǒ de míngzì shì jiàn, zhè shì wǒ de qīzi dān dān." Fon's father said.

"Bàba, nǐ zhīdào rúhé jiǎng yìdàlì yǔ." Fon replied in a somewhat scolding manner. Viper grinned at him.

"Talking to your father as if you're the father," Viper said as she looked up at her boyfriend, "Nín hǎo, xiānshēng, wǒ de míngzì shì dúshé." She spoke in perfect Chinese. Fon's father stared in awe.

"Kuí shé, shì yīgè yǒuqù de míngzì, wǒ hěn jīngyà, nǐ néng shuō zhōngwén, rúguǒ nǐ de dì yī yǔyán." Fon's mother said with a smile.

"Um, still in a loop over here." Reborn said; he was ashamed to say he didn't know how to speak Chinese.

"Right, this is my father Jian, and my mother Dandan." Fon introduced to Viper and Elizabeth really. "Mother, Father, this is Elizabeth Mirch, and you already met Viper." Viper and Elizabeth bowed in respect.

"Well, let's go to the house, Mei is home alone at the moment." Dandan spoke in almost perfect Italian.

* * *

The ride home was a tight squeeze; the teens had to sit in the others laps. Fon gladly allowed Viper to sit in his lap; she blushed as she looked away from him. He chuckled.

Lal had Elizabeth in her lap as she leaned against her seat. Colonnello and Reborn were forced to have each other to sit in each other's lap. They ended up flipping a coin. Reborn groaned as he was forced to sit in Colonnello's lap.

"This does not leave this car." Reborn glared at everyone.

"We never speak of this, kora." Colonnello agreed as he also glared at everyone. Viper was in the middle of taking pictures.

"Oh were you saying something?"

Colonnello and Reborn had guns to Viper's head. "Delete them, now."

"Can't, they are already sent to my computer at the Varia Mansion, Bel's computer as well." Viper grinned as she leaned back; she forgot she was in Fon's lap so she jumped slightly when she felt him rest his chin on her shoulder.

Lal smirked as she rested her arms behind her head. "All right we will never speak of this, but Blackmail is a beautiful thing." Lal smirked. Elizabeth nodded.

The drive to Fon's home was interesting; Reborn complained that he felt something poking him. They all turned to Colonnello. He held an interesting look on his face and said in a deep and creepy voice.

"It's my gun, kora."

"Ooooooh, what kind of gun is it?"

"It's just a handgun, nothing big. Besides are we there yet?"

Fon rolled his eyes at Colonnello. "We should be arriving soon," the car got loud, Viper frowned, and it was the Varia house all over again. Closing her eyes she counted back from ten. It didn't help one bit.

"Shut up or I'll kill you all." Viper hissed, her eyes closed, her hands held onto her dress they heard the stress in her voice and decided to shut up. A smile came to her face as she relaxed.

* * *

By the time they arrived to Fon's house Reborn carried Elizabeth inside Mei attacked Fon, with a hug, "FON WELCOME HOME! I'VE MISSED YOU!" The moment she spotted Viper, she glared a glare that said 'stay away from my brother or I'll kill you.' it didn't really scare Viper all that much.

"You have to do better than that I've spent five years with a crazy blonde who has a cherisher cat grin, and always laughing a creepy laugh that goes 'ushishishi' and thinks of everyone as his own personal toy."

Mei stared at Viper with a horror stuck look as she tightened her grip around Fon. "She's scary!"

Fon patted her head, "everyone's tired Mei, and we will play more in the morning." Fon told her as he rubbed her head and stood up straight.

"Shì měi gèrén dōu zài nǎlǐ shuìjiào? Wǒmen zhǐyǒu sān gè lā ěr, Colonnello hé zàishēng de lǚkè chuángwèi, yīlìshābái jiàng zài měide fángjiān Fon jiā chuáng, yǒu zìjǐ de fángjiān, qí zhòng dúshé qù shuìjiào?"

"Wǒ bù shuì zài shù shàng, huò zài shāfā shàng." Viper said in a blank tone.

"I'm not sure what you guys are talking about, and on my behalf, I know I should have listened to Fon when he was trying to teach us, but Lal and Colonnello didn't listen either, so there's nothing to worry about." They stared at Reborn, waiting for him to get on with it.

"Get on with it Reborn."

"As I was saying, if you're looking for sleeping arrangements then I suggest Viper and Fon sharing a room, we all know those two won't do anything, mainly because Fon's a gentlemen and I think her father would have this sense that his 'angel' is no longer an 'angel' so they will be fine!" Reborn smiled. They stared at him.

"She can have my bed, I'll sleep in Didi's room~" Mei smiled.

"Mei, you have your own room. It's simple, we will take out the pull out couch, that way Reborn and Colonnello can share that while the girls can have the single beds, Mei if you want to share your room with Elizabeth then you can." Dandan smiled.

"I like my idea better."

"Shut up Reborn, kora." Reborn glared at Colonnello.

"I suggest we place ten pillows between us so we don't end up close to each other." Reborn said as they went to the guest room and pulled the couch bed out. Viper glanced around.

"You know, after all the times I have been in China, I've never been in an actual house hold."

"When have you been in China?" Dandan asked as she set the bed for the boys.

Reborn and Mei went to Mei's room with Elizabeth to put her to bed. Viper looked at Dandan, an innocent smile on her face, "Oh I've been to China on a school trip with my…_friends _a few times." She lied as she glanced around. "Most of the places I've been were someplace that was nothing like this."

Dandan finished setting the spare beds as she turned to Fon. "Érzi nǐ xīwàng nǐ de péngyǒu yīqǐ shuì zài zhèlǐ,"

"Shì de, zhè jiāng shì hěn hǎo de," Fon replied with a smile as he bowed to his mother, she placed a kiss on his cheek and looked at everyone.

"Behave, if I find out anything bad has happened, all of you will be put through hell." Jian said as he pointed to everyone, they nodded. The girls went to change into their pajamas.

Lal was wearing a long camouflage t-shirt that went to her knees and a pair of boxers that were covered. Viper was wearing a long indigo night gown that oddly enough hugged her figure, it showed her curves, but no skin, just like she liked. The boys of course ended up in nothing but their pajama pants.

"Well ladies, I would suggest we do something naughty, but Jian scars the shit out of me." Reborn replied with a scared look, "all right bitches, which one of you has Oreo?"

"Oreo, who the hell is Oreo,"

Fon held his hand up and then placed a blanket over said hand. He waved his hand over it a few times before he pulled the blanket away and a dog was in his hand. "Oreo, well how was that dear? Was it good?"

Viper stared in awe as she looked at the dog. "Now how did you do that? Unless when we weren't looking you had the dog smuggled on the plane." Viper narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. Fon gave her a grin.

"I'm not a strong believer of what you specialize in, but that doesn't mean I won't try to learn a little." Viper felt…touched.

Oreo decided to let out a rather loud bark, when Viper tried to pet him. She frowned slightly when she pulled her hand back, "what's wrong?"

"Oh he can sense evil no big deal." Lal said as she looked at Viper.

Viper frowned as she sat down on the bed she had claimed. "Dogs love me! Prince never once ran away from me back when he was still around in the Varia house."

"Prince," Lal asked. Viper nodded.

"Yeah, Bel own a dog named prince three years ago. The dog just suddenly up and ran away on us. Since then Boss forbids Bel from getting a new dog. That was the reason you didn't see me for a full year."

"So that's why you were gone for a full year?" Lal asked as she looked at her friend. "Huh, here I thought you had died until you died until you showed up that one day."

"Bel locked you in the Varia house for a full year? Kora" Viper nodded.

"My dad was so pissed; I swear his face was red, if he wasn't a man of the church he would have cursed Bel out."

"Does your dad still believe that Bel is a girl?"

"Oh hell yea, there's no way I'm telling Dad Bel's a boy, he wouldn't let me stay at the Varia mansion anymore, that place has a lot of stuff I own." Viper replied with a grin as she decided to lie down. She was surprised at how soft it was.

Reborn plopped on the fold out bed and complained. "We should have left Viper home, I want my bed back." Reborn snapped as he sat up and glared at Viper. She sent him a smirk.

"Don't be jealous boys, and try not to become closer friends." She smirked as she crawled under the covers and pulled them over her face, "Don't forget, I know when you idiots will try something, my illusions will attack you." They felt a shiver run down their spines. Lal smirked as she also went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Fon was the first awake. He felt something small in his arms; the first thing that came to his mind was that it was Oreo. So he pulled him closer. Only to realize that "Oreo" didn't smell like dog, instead "he" smelt like Aloe and water Lilies. Opening one eye he glanced down at what was in his arms. A smile grew to his face when he saw Viper.

"Mmm, Good morning dear," he whispered in her hair. She only nuzzled closer to him, enjoying his warmth. "Viper, are you awake?" Fon asked as he opened both eyes and looked down at her. She was sound asleep. Glancing over he realized they were in his bed.

Viper lifted her hand up, and placed her hand over his lips. "Shh, I'm asleep." Fon chuckled as he playfully bit her fingers. She ignored him as she tried to snuggle closer him.

"It's time to wake up; we are meeting my soon-to-be aunt today." Fon whispered to her. She of course ignored him. Fon shook his head at her a devilish smirk formed onto his face as he looked down at her. "Kuí shé, rúguǒ Ni bù qǐchuáng bùjiǔ, WO jiāng bèi pò shǐyòng wǔlì, Ni bù huì xǐhuan,"

She looked up at him, a sleepy look on her face as she let out a small yarn before she rubbed her eyes, and sent him a challenging look. "Wǒ gǎn shuō nǐ," She said with a determined look on her face. Fon shook his head.

"Shouldn't have said that," he replied as he captured her lips with his own. Well, that woke her up. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away when they needed air. It was also when they heard Lal let out a groan as she sat up. She opened her eyes and stared around the room trying to remember where they were.

"Good morning Vipy, Fon~" Lal sung as she got out a bed "Who's hungry? I'll make breakfast. Viper, do you want strawberry milk or Coffee?"

Viper sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "The first please," Lal nodded as she grabbed her MP3 player and put her headphones in as she danced to the kitchen. "Well that creepy." She couldn't help but laugh. Fon nodded as he pulled her back to him.

"I'm not done with you." he chuckled. Viper hit him with the pillow.

"Oh yes you are, wake the two idiots up, I'm going to change." She replied as she grabbed her outfit for the day and went to the bathroom.

Fon smirked as he got up and threw pillows at the two. They were snuggled close to each other, sound asleep. Pillows were still between them. They both groaned and sat up, acting like nothing happened at all. Reborn looked at Fon with narrowed eyes.

"Dude, don't tell me you got some last night… eww while we were all asleep… in the same room. Ew,"

"Seriously Reborn," Fon frowned as he shook his head. "Viper is getting dress, Lal is in the kitchen."

Reborn only smirked, "I love messing with you guys about that." Reborn laughed, "But my true goal in life is to have an epic orgy with only me and females."

"That will never happen, Kora." Colonnello grinned as he changed into his clothes, Reborn and Fon did the same. When they went to the kitchen, they weren't surprised to find the girls were already eating. They were surprised that she was wearing a punk style Lolita dress this time.

"You look cute in this one; it doesn't make you look so innocent." Fon purred as he looked at the dress. She was wearing a punk sleeveless red Halter Cotton Blend Loita dress with long black boots.

Viper smirked as she looked at him, "Grazie." She spoke with a smile, "I have gloves as well. Mom was the one who picked this dress out. I never pictured Nicoletta getting me something like this."

Reborn pulled Viper to stand up, as they scanned her. "You look like a punk princess." He told her. She shrugged.

"You look like a real witch now; all you need is the hat. Kora, Reborn pull out a hat for her."

Viper ran her fingers through her hair, "I need a hair tie for my hair." She looked at Elizabeth and Mei who walked into the room; they looked at Viper for a while, before they screamed.

"AHHH IT'S A WITCH, IT'S A WITCH!" Viper held an annoyed look.

"Je vais vous donner une sorcière vus chie petits." Viper hissed in French as she went to chase after them.

Fon grabbed her before she could chase them. He chuckled when she glared. He nuzzled into her hair, "you look cute in red." He teased. She pushed him away looked down, a blush on her face.

"D-d-don't say that you idiot." Lal laughed at Viper's face.

"Fon where are your parents?" Fon shrugged as he took a seat and ate his breakfast. He was glad that Lal actually made a Chinese breakfast instead of what she usually makes for breakfast.

"I thought it would be best, since we are staying at your parent's house, might as well make something they are used to." Fon chuckled as he hugged her.

"Wǒ méiyǒu nà zhǒng wèidào kěkǒu, shuí shú, FON méiyǒu Ni, Ó, tiánxīn gǎnxiè Ni," Dandan said as she walked into the kitchen with Jian, and kissed Fon's head.

"No Mama, Lal made breakfast this morning." Dandan looked at Lal.

"Grazie Lally." Lal only nodded with a smile on her face as she was attacked with a hug by Dandan. "Where are Elizabeth and Mei?"

"They ran screaming because they thought Viper was a witch, which she is." Reborn replied with a grin. Viper rolled her eyes at Reborn with a glare.

"I'm not a witch, Psychic would be better. Or maybe even an illusionist." Viper replied as if it was nothing, "and I'm the best there is." She held a smirk on her face as she glanced at Reborn who stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm the best damn hitman there is," she put her chopsticks down and looked at him.

"This coming from a man who ran down the block in nothing but his birthday suit with a bunch of cats chasing him." She replied as she looked at Reborn with a blank face.

"HEY, HEY THOSE CATS WERE AFTER BLOOD…oh hey there's Oreo, I thought he was sleeping in Fon's bed last night." Reborn trailed off as he looked down at said dog. Oreo looked up at Reborn, gave him a look.

"Hi Oreo," Elizabeth said as she walked back into the room and sat by Lal.

"How you doin'," Reborn asked as he looked down at Oreo.

"Bark arff, bark, bark, arff, woof, woof." Oreo replied, as he looked at Reborn with a nod and went to sit by Fon's feet.

"I'm guessing he said 'I'm doing good baby how you doin'"

"You got that from all of that?" Lal asked confused. Reborn shrugged.

"Eat up kids; as soon as your done we are going to visit Uncle Shan, we are also going to meet Kyra." Dandan said with a smile as she made her plate and sat down to eat. Jian copied the motion with a smile on her face.

Lal looked down at Elizabeth, and she made sure she had enough food for breakfast.

"I'm going to change, see you guys in a little while." Lal said as she left the room.

Colonnello tried to follow, Lal shot at him. Jian and Dandan were used to it so they ignored them.

* * *

**Here is Viper's second Lolita dress: : / / w w w . - - R e d - - - - - - 2 . html (o.o I really love Lolita for Viper, she would look so cute! I picture her style being Punk, Gothic, and Classic, who agrees?)**

**What was spoken in Chinese:**

**Jian: Welcome to China, my name is Jian, and this is my wife Dandan.**

**Fon: Dad you know how to speak Italian.**

**Viper: Hello sir, my name is Viper.**

**Dandan: Viper that's an interesting name, I'm surprised you speak Chinese as if it's your first Language.**

**Jian: Where is everyone going to sleep? We only have three guest beds for Lal, Colonnello and Reborn, Elizabeth is going to take the extra bed in Mei's room Fon has his room, where is Viper going to sleep? **

**Viper: I'm not sleeping in a tree or on the couch.**

**Dandan: Son do you wish to sleep in here with your friends?**

**Fon: Yeah, it would be nice.**

**Fon: Viper if you don't wake up soon I'll be forced to use force, and you won't like that.**

**Viper: I dare you.**

**Dandan: My doesn't that smell tasty! Who cooked? Fon did you? Oh sweethearts thank you!**


	53. The Wedding Part Three

**For everyone who speaks Chinese we are really sorry if the translations are wrong! IT'S NOT OUR FAULT WE USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE! We don't know how to speak Chinese! Hell we're Italian and we don't even know how to speak Italian! Only a few words that anyone can learn…We're horrible people!**

**Oh and to all our Chinese readers can you please tell us what people wear to Chinese weddings because we want to make it legit! We can't find what people wear to weddings in China except for the bribe.  
**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

Shan wrapped his arms around Fon and Mei in a tight embrace "FON, Mei, wǒ bùnéng xiāngxìn nǐmen liǎng gè dédào duōdà!" A man who looked just like Fon said with a smile as he pulled back and looked at the two.

"Xǐ shū Shan, hěn gāoxìng zàicì jiàn dào Ni," Fon gave the man a smile.

"Shūshu, shūshu shì nǐ de wèihūnqī zài nǎlǐ ne?" Mei kept asking over and over.

"Italian please!" Reborn snapped, "I'm still learning Chinese, Mei is a better teacher then Fon is."

"I don't know why you're complaining, I can understand them completely." Viper replied with a cocky grin on her face.

"That's because you know Chinese; we didn't pay attention when Fon taught us, kora." Colonnello replied with a blank look on his face. Lal nodded. Elizabeth however knew Chinese because she was the good child and actually listened.

"So what the hell did they say?" Lal asked as she looked down at her sister and friend.

"It will cost you." Viper replied as she covered Elizabeth's mouth.

Lal rolled her eyes, "I'll get it out of Fon."

"Ni Hao everyone," A female voice said. They turned around to see a woman with long brown hair that was tied back into a bun; she had dark blue eyes and a bright smile that made Fon and Mei smile back at her. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a pair of black shoes. She was wearing a black jacket that looked like it was big on her.

"Ni Hao." Fon replied as he bowed to her in a polite manner. Mei waved as she bounced up and down, it looked like she was about to explode in excitement.

"Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi," Mei repeated over and over. It started to sound like she was just saying 'eye' the others laughed at her.

"My name is Kyra. You must be Fon, and you're Mei, Shan has told me a lot about you." She said with a bright smile, "but I don't know who the others are." She frowned as she looked at them.

Reborn and Colonnello were staring at her as if they were idiots, "Um hi… my name is Reborn." Reborn's voice decided to break as he said his name. It caused the others to laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha Reborn your voice cracked!" Lal said as she held her sides. Elizabeth laughed as well only because she thought it was funny.

"My name is Colonnello, and unlike Fon and Reborn over here, I'm the manliest man of them all. Just look at my awesome blond hair as it flows in the wind…. Do you guy hear a buzzing sound kora." He failed to notice that Lal was standing behind him and giving him a buzz cut.

Reborn and Fon were holding back their chuckles… well Fon was at least. Reborn was on the ground laughing his ass off. Elizabeth held her hands over her mouth trying to keep herself from laughing. Viper took pictures, a sly smirk on her face as she made sure copies were on both hers and Bel's laptop. Jian and Dandan shook their heads while Mei laughed. Shan and Kyra stared in awe as they watched.

"What's wrong, kora?" Viper showed Colonnello the picture. "Lal only gave me a buzz cut that's not so bad… SHE GAVE ME A BUZZ CUT, LAL YOU DAMN BITCH, KORA!"

Lal laughed as she stood in front of Kyra. "The names Lal Mirch, this is Elizabeth Mirch." She motioned to Elizabeth who waved a huge smile on her face.

Kyra turned to Viper a bright smile on her face as she stared at the young girl. "What's your name my dear?" Viper held a blank look on her face. She didn't reply for the longest of time until Lal elbowed her in the side. Viper sent Lal a glare.

"Tell her your name idiot."

"My name is Viper Esper." Viper replied in a blank tone, she seemed rather bored… and cold. Before they left she stole one of Fon's jackets to keep herself warm, only it did keep her warm she was still slightly cold. "Can we go inside please?" She asked looking up at Fon. He smiled down at her.

"Are you cold Viper? That Jacket is huge on you." Fon noticed as he scanned her over. It went to her knees and it was zipped all the way up.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm cold to." Mei said as she grabbed Fon's hand. Elizabeth copied the motion, only she grabbed Colonnello's. Lal was the only one who wasn't as cold as the others were.

"Let's go inside and make some Coco and Oolong tea." Kyra said, the others cheered and went inside.

The inside of Shan's and Kyra's house was a mix of Greek and Chinese cultures, it was interesting. Kyra went to the kitchen while everyone sat down. Fon sat between Mei and Viper, Mei was glaring at Viper who only held a grin on her face as she sat there. Reborn and Colonnello held back snickers as they looked at the three.

Lal rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, "So, how long have you known her?" Lal decided to break the silence as she turned to look at Shan.

"Two years my dear," Shan smiled, as he looked at her. She folded her arms over her chest and nodded.

"Good," Elizabeth said as she copied Lal. She smirked at her younger sister.

"So Colonnello, when do you and Lal plan on getting married?" Shan couldn't help but ask.

"We haven't set a date yet, but I'm thinking sometime after we graduate High school kora." Lal glared at Colonnello.

"Who the hell said I agreed to marry you idiot?" Lal snapped as she threw a shoe at him.

"You did keep the ring didn't you?" Fon asked in an innocent voice. Viper glanced at Fon, then at Lal, then Colonnello.

"Kept the ring? That doesn't seem very Lal like." Viper couldn't help but crack a smirk as she looked at her friend. "I can honestly say I did not see that coming."

"Oh shut up midget," Viper frowned at that.

"I'm not a midget; I'm normal height for my age!" Viper snapped; the two then engaged into an argument that took place in a different language.

Reborn leaned over at the others and whispered, "Do you know they are saying?" He asked. They shook their heads, "I think they are speaking German."

"It's not angry enough, I think it's Russian." Fon replied.

"IT'S JAPANESE!" Elizabeth screamed.

"No if it was Japanese we would understand it." Reborn replied, "Japanese is the one thing we all know how to speak…oh that's right Lizzy doesn't know Japanese."

"Viper, Lal what are you arguing about?" Fon couldn't help but ask as he watched Viper and Lal made hand motions. He placed his hand on Viper's. She jumped slightly as she turned to look at him. He gave her a calm look.

"Huh, what we are arguing about?" Viper asked Fon nodded with a smile. "The best way to kill a guy, Lal thinks guns are the best way to kill while I believe casting illusions to paralyze your pray then go in for the kill." Fon nodded.

"Why would they be talking about that?" Shan asked with a confused look.

"It's about a video game they play back home." Reborn replied with a smile.

Viper and Lal gave him a glare before they remembered that Fon's family doesn't know about the Mafia. They gave his family an 'innocent' smile.

"Right, a video game," the two girls said in sweet voices.

"Ushishishi, ushishishi, ushishishi" The room grew silent as they heard the creepy laugh of Prince the Ripper.

"What's that?"

"My ring tone… I apologize." She took out her phone and checked it. A text, she opened it and scanned it over. Her face dropped.

"What's wrong?" Fon asked as he looked at her. Her face was completely pale.

"Bhagavāna damnit Belphegor, aba kyōṁ! Mahāna aba maiṁ chipānē kī jarūrata hai! Ōha, agara vaha mujhē isa taraha dēkhatā hai aura vaha nārāja hō jā'ēgā mujhē chōṭē chōṭē ṭukaṛōṁ mēṁ kaṭautī kā phaisalā kiyā!"

"How many languages does she speak and what language did she speak?" Kyra asked as she walked in with many cups of tea and Coco.

"I believe it was Hindi" Fon said in a smile, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, I um," she trailed off as she pulled the hood to Fon's jacket over her head. "The idiot is going to be on a mission here, which means if he sees me, I'm toast." She replied with a frown. "Great and here I don't have my uniform with me." Fon patted her hand.

"What idiot are you talking about?" Reborn asked.

"The idiot known as Belphegor…"

"Are you scared of your friends seeing you in girl clothes?" Mei teased. Viper glared until a smirk came to her face.

"Who said he was my friend?" Mei frowned as she looked at Fon.

"Fon… what does she mean by that?"

Fon smiled, "she doesn't count the people she spends time with her friends." He told her as he hugged her. Mei smiled into the hug, and sent Viper a victory look.

Viper sent her a look, she wasn't going to let a twelve year old beat her, or allow herself to get jealous over a little girl. Folding her arms she glanced at the time then at the phone, he said he would be arriving in Chine around five, which would be three hours away.

"So children, how about we talk about the wedding?" Dandan smiled. The boys all groaned.

"You girls can talk about the wedding; we are going to go do manly things." Reborn smirked as he stood with the guys, "Lal you have to stay and be a lady and work on the wedding crap, it is in two days after all."

"That's right, Lal. You didn't bring any dresses for the wedding." Elizabeth, "and I don't think Viper is going to wear her Lolita dresses to the wedding. It's not wedding like."

"I'm thinking about wearing a suit." Viper replied with a blank voice, "I can pull it off, I did it before."

"Maybe that's a sign." Mei voiced.

"Mei, if I were you, I would sleep with one eye opened, or else Slenderman will get you while you sleep." Viper hissed.

Mei screamed, "Fon don't leave me!" Mei grabbed a hold of Fon's hand. Fon patted Mei's head.

"Viper is nice; she won't do anything to you." The two glared at each other.

"Well your sister hates her… she's a keeper~" Reborn winked, Fon shook his head at Reborn.

"Play nice Mei, Viper." The two girls grumbled as they glared at each other. The boys left the room. Lal sat between Mei and Viper.

"Continue to glare at each other and I'll slap you both." They looked away.

* * *

For hours they talked over wedding crap, the two girls who didn't want to be there…were only illusions. The two girls were now relaxing peacefully in a restaurant enjoying local meals.

"How long do you think it will take them realize we aren't there?" Lal asked as she took a bite of her chicken. Viper shrugged.

"My illusions aren't beginner level illusions, they are top illusions." She bragged it made Lal smirk.

"Table for two please~" They heard a voice say, turning slightly Viper jumped and held the menu up to cover herself.

"What the hell are you hiding from?" Lal asked eying Viper.

"That's Belphegor and Lussuria, two of the five people who believe I'm a male." Viper hissed in a whisper, "Shit the both of them know what you look like, I'm not Mammon, and I do not know anyone by the name of Mammon." She continued to hiss. Lal shrugged.

"Hey Lally-Chan~" Lussuria giggled as he walked to their table, Bel seemed grumpy, he must be hungry.

"Oh hi you're… Lussuria aren't you?" Lal asked, "And Lally-Chan? Call me that and I'll shoot you." Lussuria giggled.

"Hai, and this is my friend Belphegor, you remember him from when he signed your cast don't you?" Lal nodded. "Who's your friend here?" Lussuria asked eying Viper behind his sunglasses, she looked familiar to him.

"Huh, who is she?" Lal looked at Viper with a blank face, "This is…"

"Marzena," Viper replied in a soft voice, she made sure not to make eye contact.

"Marzena, that's a cute name," Lussuria cooed.

Bel stared at Viper with narrowed eyes, "Luss-Nee doesn't it feel like Mammon is here?"

"Well he did say he was in China for a friend so of course he would be here."

"No, I mean _here_, here like he's in this room."

"Must be your imagination, I haven't seen Mammon the whole time I've been here." Lal replied with a smile. "You should hurry to your seats, and Belphegor, Marzena is taken, so clean the drool from your mouth."

Bel seemed flabbergasted; the thirteen year old held a slight blush as he looked away, grumbling about wanting to kill someone at the very moment. Lussuria giggled. "Aww Bel-Chan it's all right to stare at girls! Oh my he's about the age where we should give him the talk… Mammon-chan as well~" Viper turned red. There's no way in hell she was going to get the talk from Lussuria! What if he tried to show examples?

"All right Bel-Chan, ask me any questions you want to know, Luss-Nee will take care of it all!" Lussuria giggled. Viper and Lal stared in horror, poor Bel.

Taking out her phone, she texted Squalo giving him a heads up on Lussuria trying to give Bel the talk. Needless to say, Lussuria's phone went off. There was a loud _'VOI LUSSURIA DON'T YOU DARE GIVE THAT BRAT THE TALK, IT'S OUR BASTARDS BOSS JOB TO GIVE THE TALK TO HIM.'_

Lal held back her giggles while Viper seemed slightly horrified. "And I'm no longer hungry." She threw down her napkins and leaned back in her seat. Lal laughed.

"Oh I too, let's pay and leave before they find out we are gone." Viper nodded, they paid and left in a hurry.

* * *

**Said in Chinese:**

**Shan: Fon, Mei I can't believe how big you two have gotten!**

**Fon: Hi Uncle Shan, it's nice seeing you again.**

**Mei: Uncle, uncle where's your Fiancée?**

**Said in Hindi:**

**Viper: God damnit Belphegor! Why now! Great now I need to hide! Oh if he sees me like this he will be pissed and decided to cut me into tiny little pieces!**


	54. The Wedding Part Four

**As yet another reply to an anonymous review: Lial, yes it was supposed to be 'Brother' but Google Translate screwed up again…o.O you could understand the French? AWESOME! Yeah they have interesting names. It was no problem at all answering your entire questions sweetheart! Yes Mei is a very over protective little sister. (Remember, Mei is Hibari's mother so think about it.) Hmmm, Bel in a dress O.O they sell cinnamon rolls at my school but sadly I have no money to buy one **

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

By the time they returned to Fon's house the boys had their arms crossed and they glared at the two. "Lal, Viper where were you two?" Reborn scolded.

"None of your business," Lal snapped punching Reborn in the gut, "I'm going to lay down, come on Viper, we can do what normal girls call 'girl talk'" Viper said nothing as she was pulled away.

Reborn opened his mouth and went to make a protest, but it failed when Fon shook his head, "just sit down and have some tea." Reborn grumbled as he sat down and had some tea.

* * *

"So why are we having girl talk?" Viper asked in a bored tone. She wanted to do nothing more than scam Mei out of all her money.

"Because we are girls and we will have girl talk, you will not take money from an eleven year old." Viper glared at Lal who grinned back.

"Damn, I was looking forward to it; it would have been like taken candy from a baby."

"Don't go there, Mei gives good gifts." Viper shrugged.

"She doesn't like me. Why doesn't she like me? Is it because I'm Fon's girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah, never take a little girls older brother from her." Lal grinned. Viper shrugged.

"Oh well, I don't really care if she likes me or not. To be honest, I would rather she hates me. That way if she joins an enemy mafia there will be no hurt feels if she dies."

"Viper," Viper shrugged, "Varia is a family of Vongola, and anyone who hurts the Vongola will pay." Lal shrugged, she was a member of the Vongola by being Alaude's assistant, and him being the Cloud guardian.

"So you're the girlfriend Mei told me about." A new deep seductive feminine voice said. Viper and Lal jumped. Lal had her gun while Viper had her illusions ready. "Relax, I'm not here to fight, I'm just seeing if my Fon is in good hands." A girl with pink hair that was tied up in a tight bun said as she sat on the bed Viper was on. She was wearing a Chinese kimono with lighting green eyes that held shocks of lightning in them.

"And who are you?" Lal snapped, her gun pointing at the girls head, right between her eyes.

"My name is Huiqing, unlike you, Fon and I have been friends since day one, I'm Fon's Fiancée," the girl replied. Viper felt anger run through her veins.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, its fine if you date Fon, give him a chance to experience other women."

Viper glared, hard, "since when were you his Fiancée? Fon never even talked about you before."

"Viper, relax." Lal said trying to calm the seventh grader down. "Besides, she's probably saying this to fuck with you."

"I'm being serious." Huiqing said with a serious look on her face. "You can ask Fon, he will tell you." She looked at Viper, "You're indeed cute, but not as cute as you could be. Fon can find a much cuter girl to play with instead of you two."

"Now hold on, Viper has that pixie thing going on…wait what the fuck do you mean cuter instead of you two? Are you saying I'm not cute? Let me tell you something, I have been controlling those three morons since day one, I don't know where you are getting off saying I'm cute, I'm glad I'm not cute because you know what. I'm not a self-centered person like most people I know *cough* Reborn *cough* but I'm a pretty damn hot bitch, now if you don't mind I need to find an Asian and yell at him."

Lal got up and left Viper and Huiqing. The girls sat in silence for a long time, "so how long are you going to act like you care for Fon? I bet you're only dating him for his body." Viper ignored her this time, leaning on the bed frame and taking out a book to read it. "Ignoring me now? Fine, I love a challenge." She grinned.

Viper glanced up at her from her book; she knew being alone with this girl could end in a blood bath. Oh how she wanted to kill her. "Go away," she said.

"What Famiglia are you from Viper-Chan?"

"I didn't give you permission to call me Viper… much less Viper-Chan?" She snapped. Closing her book… "Wait did you just ask me what Famiglia I was from? How do you know I'm even from a Famiglia?"

"Please, I'm not an idiot, you are Viper. Only, you go by Mammon don't you? I'm from the Baozhai Family, Fon is as well, and doesn't that mean… oh what a shame Fon could end up being an enemy. Oh that will be the perfect love story, the lonesome mist of one family in love with the raging storm of another family."

"Huiqing," Fon's voice could be heard. The girl squeaked as she turned to look at Fon.

"Ni hao Fon I've missed you~" she threw herself at Fon, only for him to side step her. She landed on Colonnello. Lal didn't like it.

"Huiqing what are you doing here? I thought we wouldn't be seeing you until the wedding… were you being nice to Viper?"

"Of course I was…"

"Not." Viper finished in a blank tone. She stood up from her guest bed and walked to the door. "Excuse me; I think I need some air." She grabbed her own jacket and walked out of the house. Fon frowned; it turned into a glare as he turned to face Huiqing.

"Explain. Lal told her half of the story already, were you trying to get Viper so pissed she would leave?"

"OF course not Fon, you know me." She gave a fake smile. Lal pointed her gun.

"Bitch be lying." She barked making sure she had the shot.

"Lal," Fon scolded.

She put the gun down…slightly. Still glaring, "it's not even the day of the wedding and there's already Drama… OH SHIT BELPHEGOR IS HERE, IF HE SEES VIPER HE WILL LEARN HER SECRET!" Lal took off running towards Viper. Fon blinked, confused.

"Oh, that's what she was worried about… Huiqing what did you do?"

"Nothing, promise, maybe she wanted to see her other boyfriend." Fon now seemed crushed. Huiqing smiled and waved, "bye-bye boys, or how you like to say in Italian, Ciao~" She giggled as she left.

"Fon, man Viper wouldn't cheat on you, I know she's secretive, but that's not something she would do…right kora."

Reborn nodded, "man she said it to mess with you, you know she's the type of girl who's like a huge bitch because a girl who she feels is a threat, and as such she will stop at nothing to break them apart." Reborn said as if it was nothing.

Fon still frowned, "boys what's wrong, I saw Viper leave in a hurry… Lal took off after her then Huiqing left smiling like there's no tomorrow." Kyra asked as she walked up, she looked at the boys, "did something happen?"

"Nothing, excuse me, I'm going to… train." With that Fon left. Kyra frowned as she watched.

"Whoever is the first to talk will get a free pass to dance with me."

"HUIQING TRIED TO FUCK WITH VIPER TO GET HER TO BREAK UP WITH FON! HE'S NOT TOO HAPPY ABOUT IT BECAUSE VIPER'S FRIEND BELPHEGOR IS HERE AND HUIQING CALLED HIM VIPER'S OTHER BOYFRIEND!" Both boys shouted. Kyra frowned as she left, leaving the boys breathless. She's not really going to dance with them.

* * *

Walking around town, with her jacket keeping her warm, she cursed. She let that annoying pink haired girl get on her last nerves, and under her skin! What would have happened if she had been a mist? She could have risked her life then and there.

"Ugh I'll kill her next time I see her!"

"Ushishishi are you talking to yourself? That doesn't sound right." Viper spun around to find Bel standing behind her. "Ushishishi, why is it that I can feel Mammon is around when you're here?"

Viper shrugged, "I don't know, who's Mammon?"

"Ushishishi, or do you? I bet you're really related to him. You have the same hair color, and you have the same marks on your cheeks as he does. They are dead giveaway's right on the same spots as well." He said as he cupped her face in his hands. She had to bite her tongue to keep from snapping at him.

"No, I don't know anyone named Mammon, I'm just a simple Italian girl who was able to come here on a fun trip thanks to my boyfriend inviting me to his uncles wedding." She replied, glancing around she could tell they were both completely surrounded by people… with the lightning Attribute. Great, "excuse me, I should head back before they start to get worried."

She broke free and turned to leave. Only to stop due to lightning just barely hitting her, "Ushishishi, it doesn't seem they want us to leave just yet." She pulled her jacket closer and nodded.

"And I don't even know how to fight." She lied as she took a step closer to Bel, if anything she could get them to cut him and show his blood, and then he would snap and kill.

Grinning his cherisher cat grin of his he made a break to the left and laced his arms around Viper's side and pulling her away before more lightning could strike her. "Let's see how good you are at dodging," he set her down and pulled his knives out, "as well as surviving."

"Survival Blast," Viper knew that voice, she held a grin as she took a simple step back and ten people fell over dead…or in a state close to being dead.

"Damn it, how could you let that idiot get to you like that? I let you out of my sight for a second and you get yourself attacked, you know it's dangerous for a lonesome seventh grader who can't fight be out all alone, you could have been kidnapped and raped, or killed, or in this situation."

"Nice to see you as well Lal, I was minding my own business, I promise." Viper smiled an 'innocent' smile as she walked to stand by the older girl. "Besides if he wasn't here they would have all died by my hands." Lal shrugged and wrapped an arm around her.

"Let's go back midget, Fon is waiting." Viper shrugged and glanced around.

"Yeah, let's go. Bel could handle them." Lal shrugged.

"And here I wanted to kill some bitches."

"You already killed ten people."

"That is true. Eh I'll get the Kora Bastard and 'Ultimate' Hitman to take the rest out if this brat doesn't…never mind he has them all taken out… let's go before he takes us out." Lal quickly pushed Viper away. The two girls walked in silence.

* * *

"LAL, LAL, FON IS TRAINING OUTSIDE IN THE COLD WITH NOTHING BUT HIS PANTS ON!" Reborn and Colonnello shouted. The two girls looked at each other before they went to Fon.

They watched as he trained, "Who do you think has a better body, Colonnello, or Fon?" Viper suddenly asked out of the blue, Lal turned to look at her.

"Colonnello," she replied, a blush on her face. Viper gave her a look.

"Of course you would say Colonnello, your madly in love with him." Viper grinned.

"What about you, you would pick Fon because he's your boyfriend." Lal grinned back. Viper blushed this time.

"Fon does have a nice body, just look, it's awesome that he has a dragon tattoo that wraps around his arm and ends on his chest, what does Colonnello have?"

"N-n-nothing," Lal cursed the stutter as she looked away, "At least mine has a catch phrase."

"So you admit that he's yours?" Lal was stuck; she bit her lip and glared at Viper.

"Damn you midget." Viper stuck her tongue out and turned to look at Fon. He regained his calm look he always had on his face, his short raven hair pulled back into a pony tail, the sweat that was on his chest complimented the snow that fell down on him.

He turned and looked at them, a bright smile on his face, both girls turned red slightly. "How are you not cold?" Lal asked glaring at him.

Fon walked over to them and sat between the girls, a smile on his face as he reached over and pulled his shirt on. "I train in different types of weather conditions this is nothing. Besides, if I want to be the best at Martial arts I have to train no matter what." He smiled and wrapped his arm around Viper pulling her close. "I am a little cold though." She blushed.

"Don't even think about anything perverted." He laughed at her.

"You don't know me do you?" She looked away.

"Lal," Viper complained, the older girl laughed. She stopped when something landed on her head.

"What's on my head?" She asked.

"Lichi," Fon exclaimed, "He's my monkey!" The monkey jumped off of Lal's head and rested on Fon's it had a banana and was eating it. Fon chuckled. Lal and Viper stared.

"Well it's better than a chameleon named Leon." Lal said in a blank tone.

"I HEARD THAT!" Reborn shouted. "DON'T HURT LEON'S FEELINGS!"

Viper turned to look inside the house; Reborn and Colonnello were standing inside, spying on the three. The little stalkers, and here she thought Lussuria and Levi were perverts. Fon and Lal turned to stare at them as well, frowns on their faces.

"Reborn, Colonnello… no stalking."

"We weren't stalking, that's not our job kora." Colonnello sat down beside Lal and looked at the snow. "So tomorrow Dandan said she would take you girls dress shopping. I'm looking forward to seeing your hot body in a dress Lal, kora." Lal glared.

"Shut up idiot."

"What, it will make you be more lady like, kora." Her face turned red with anger as she beat the crap out of him.

"STOP SAYING THAT, I AM LADY LIKE!" She screamed as she sent him flying.

"That wasn't lady like at all." Reborn said with a frown. Fon, Viper, Lichi and Oreo agreed. "So how long have you had Lichi and why are we just now finding out about him?"

"Lichi has been in my family for generations." Fon smiled proudly. They stared at him. "A family guardian, you remember in that movie Mulan that Dragon that helped her Mushu her family guardian, or former family guardian." Fon told them as if it was nothing.

"Then it's a spirit?" Reborn asked holding his fingers up in a cross and backing away from Fon. He placed a finger to his lips.

"In a sense yes, but no he's not." That made them all confused. "I'll explain after dinner." He said as his mother called out to them. Helping Viper to stand they went inside to eat.

* * *

**Ha-ha two days before the wedding and drama is already starting up? Huiqing is mine (Nikki's) OC there will be more OC's to be introduced soon. They won't be like Huiqing…as much anyways. **


	55. The Wedding Part Five

**So you see, I haven't slept in a little over 24 hours and I still can't seem to go to sleep so I'm posting another chapter today! I think what I'll do is post a chapter in the morning when I wake up and then another when I get home from school, which is still boring me by the way…I'm sitting in my room with a bowl of corn and un-sweetened tea watching a show called Yes Dear.**

**Thank you very much to everyone who has helped us, Nikki and me, with the wedding traditions! It means a lot, it really does. And we really are sorry if we got any translations wrong! Again we got it from Google Translate.**

**I have three rings on my right hand and I only need two more before I am pleased with myself.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

That night while everyone was asleep Viper and Lal sneaked out of the guest room and crept to Mei's room. They stopped before the door and Viper created the illusion of Slender Man. Only he was different then the person they saw in the video's that Viper showed them on the plain. This man was indeed tall, but instead of just being a tall man in a suit and no face. He was a tall man in a business suit that had no face and tentacles were coming out from his back. He pretty much looked like a tree.

Even the great Lal Mirch had to keep from screaming. Viper let out a witchy laugh as she gently opened the door and made the illusion walk in. "This is cruel; my sister is going to have nightmares for a month!" Lal exclaimed in a whisper. Viper nodded.

"Anything to get on that brats nerves for today," Lal sent Viper an evil grin. "That and I don't like being called a witch." Lal shrugged and they both waited for the screams.

Mei was curled in a ball on her bed, in a peaceful dream about having her big brother all to herself and Viper crying because of the loss. A smile played on Mei's lips. That is until she felt the sudden rush of the cool air on her hands and feet. She let out a groan.

"I don't wanna wake up yet." She said in a lazy tone as she reached for the covers again, pulling them over her head.

"Go away Lal," Elizabeth mumbled as she felt the same thing Mei did.

They waited for replies from the people waking them up to go to breakfast. The replies never came. They then felt something wrap around their abdomen and slowly lift them up. That was when their eyes shot open and they looked around. When they spotted the man who was picking them up, they stared.

"Mei…?"

"Yeah...?"

"Is…is this a dream?"

"I don't think so… I think this is the real thing…"

Both girls looked at each other again then took a deep breath "AHHHHH SLENDER MAN IS GOING TO TAKE US AWAY! LAL, FON, MAMA PAPA!" Both girls screamed. The man suddenly vanished when the door opened and everyone ran in.

"Mei, Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Fon asked running over to them.

The girls hugged each other tightly and cried. "SLENDER MAN WAS GOING TO TAKE US AWAY!" Fon patted their heads and gave them a sweet smile.

"Slender man isn't real." Fon cooed. Dandan and Jian walked in and sat beside the girls hugging them as well.

Lal and Viper stood in the hall and held back their fits of laughter. "All right, act cool, we know nothing." Viper whispered to Lal. She nodded and went serious. Walking into the room she went straight to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth you are a Mirch, Mirch's don't scream because of a nightmare, you woke the whole house up!" Lal snapped in her Lal mode. A pissed off look on her face before it softened and she pulled Elizabeth into a hug. "Now as the mother figure I have to say something comforting to you, so why don't you tell us what happened?"

Elizabeth sniffed and snuggled into Lal's boobs. "I was a nice dream about a world full of Elizabeth's it was beautiful because I was the supreme ruler of the world, everyone bowed down to me, and gave me a lot of candy; you had an army of Sparta men as well as an army of Fabio's!"

"Yeah, she's a Mirch." Colonnello, Fon, and Reborn said with a frown.

"Anyway, right as Anthony from science glass was about to purpose to me I woke up to someone pulling the covers off and then we were lifted into the air by… by."

"SLENDER MAN," Both girls screamed.

"Oh sweetheart, it was only a dream… wait, who's Anthony from Science class?"

"He's this cute boy I like from Science class duh, he's really cute, and I have a picture." Elizabeth pulled a picture out from her bag and handed it to Lal.

"I don't care if you have a crush on a boy from science class, you're too young to date… oh he is cute…"

Colonnello stared at Lal with a blank look on his face as she and Elizabeth talked about a boy from Elizabeth's fifth grade class. "Lal, they are fifth graders! Don't be a pedo kora," He snapped glaring at Lal.

"But he's cute look at him; blond hair, blue eyes, and the cutest smile."

Colonnello looked at the picture and shrugged. Fon and Reborn then looked at the picture and then looked at Colonnello, "dude, he looks just like you." Reborn said.

"Doesn't that tell you something?" Fon went on, but Colonnello being Colonnello it didn't click. The boy's face palmed, and turned back to look at the girls.

"All right girls, there's no Slender Man here; it was all just a dream." Viper suddenly said as she leaned on the door frame, a blank look on her face as she stared at them. Mei glared at Viper.

"She did it! She really is a witch isn't she! I bet she will start melting if you throw water on her!" Mei shouted as she grabbed the glass of water she keeps at her bed side and threw the water on Viper. She let out a yelp and glared.

"What the heck? I'm not a witch! Witches aren't real!" Viper whipped the water off of her face, her violet eyes narrowing at Mei. Letting out a soft breath she turned away from Mei. "Just count to ten." She counted to ten in her mind. "I'm going back to bed."

They watched as Viper left, grumbling the whole time. Mei glared. "Mei that wasn't nice." Dandan said with a glare. "Now I want you to go to Viper and apologize right now." Mei grumbled as she walked to the guest room and knocked on the door.

The door creaked open to show no one in the room, it was completely destroyed and the window was open, the blinds blew with the light wind coming from outside. Of course she did the first that that came to mind. She screamed and again everyone ran to her.

"Now what's wrong?"

"SHE WAS TAKEN BY SLENDER MAN!" Mei screamed as she hid behind her parents. They looked around the room, it was completely cleaned, and besides the beds with was a mess due to everyone jumping out of bed to see her. The window was closed and no signs of Slender man were there.

"What's with the noise?" Viper asked as she walked up, she was drying her hair due to Mei throwing water on her. She held a blank look as she looked inside the room. Mei was flabbergasted now.

"How…but…" Viper turned to look at Mei, and tilted her head to the side, a confused look on her face.

"How, but? What Mei?"

Mei glared at Viper for it. "Nothing, I must be seeing things…" She frowned. Dandan patted her head.

"Mei dear, I think you might be too excited and nervous about going to the wedding, it is your first wedding after all." Mei nodded as she said she was going to attempt to go back to sleep. Everyone did the same.

Fon waited till everyone was inside when he pulled Viper to the side. "What did you do?" She gave him an 'innocent' look as he asked the question.

"I did nothing," she replied. Fon frowned as he moved closer to her, knowing when she was embarrassed she would most likely spill it.

"Viper…" He whispered in a husky voice, his lips just barely touching hers, her face turned red. "You know you can tell me…anything." He purred just barely kissing her. She ended up purring back and trying to continue the kiss.

"I'm not going to tell." She whispered back leaning back against the wall, her eyes closed as she tried to relax. "I did nothing."

Shaking his head he thought back to something him, Reborn, and Colonnello talked about whenever Lal isn't around. Viper's eyes snapped open and she sent him a look.

"Back off Storm," she wouldn't lie; she went snooping in his mind to find out what he was thinking. Pushing him away slightly she stood tall and turned her back to him. He chuckled.

"I won't do anything mean." He nuzzled into her neck. "That is, if you tell me the truth." She tapped his nose. He chuckled. Lichi jumped onto Viper's head and then onto Fon's.

Viper sent Fon a grin. "Goodnight Fon, I'm going to sleep." she broke free of his grip, having breaking free from Bel's death hugs since she was little. She calmly opened the door and watched as everyone hurried to their beds and act like nothing happened.

Viper laughed as she got into bed and closed her eyes. She felt Fon lay next to her, but she refused to look at him. She heard Colonnello and Reborn fight over the twin size bed instead of having a queen size bed known as the fold out bed.

"You know what guys, you can have my bed, and I'll take the couch." Lal grinned as she claimed the couch; oh she loved being the smart one. Colonnello and Reborn still fought over the one twin size bed. Lal, Fon, and Viper ended up having a hard time falling asleep that night.

"Slender man will eat your souls if you don't shut up and one of you takes Lal's freaking bed!" Viper suddenly snapped shooting up and glaring at them, they saw fire in her eyes. Fear raced down their spines.

"I want my bed." Reborn said glaring at Viper.

"Fine, take the fucking bed; I'll take Lal's…Idiots." Viper grumbled as she got out of the bed and into Lal's old bed. Fon groaned as he switched beds as well.

"I GET MY BED BACK!" he screamed.

"BI ZUI/SHUT THE HELL UP REBORN!" Everyone shouted to Reborn. He grumbled and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning was slightly different for Lal, because instead of waking up on her own she woke up to having soft kisses on her neck and shoulder. She let out a groan and a giggle before her eyes shot open. Looking at the corner of her eyes she saw blond hair in the style of a buzz cut.

"COLONNELLO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Lal screamed causing everyone to shoot awake. Jian and Dandan ran into the room with Mei and Elizabeth who all stared at a beat Colonnello on the floor. Viper was kneeling before him poking him with a stick. Fon yawning while Reborn was laughing, Lal was pissed off as she stormed out of the room.

That morning did not go as smoothly as the other morning did. They sat at the kitchen table with tension in the air. That is until there was a knock on the door. Jian went to answer the door, Kyra walked in.

"Morning everyone," She exclaimed, a bright smile on her face, "One more day until the wedding! I'm so excited… oh what's with the negative energy in the room?"

"Lal beat Colonnello up this morning." Reborn exclaimed. Kyra gave Lal a curious look.

"He was in her bed, kissing on her. Something she doesn't like to wake up to." Fon finished as he ate his rice. Kyra nodded and took a seat, she took some tea.

"Are you girls ready to go to the airport and see all the different style dresses my parents are bringing from Greece?"

"Wait… you're actually from Greece?" Lal asked with wide eyes. Here she was thinking Kyra was an American who was part Greek.

"Yeah, I was born and raised in Greek, I came here because of my job, I never planned on staying but when I met Shan I just sort of stayed." She giggled.

"Greece is my favorite places in the world, oh those Sparta men." Lal purred. Kyra grinned.

"Oh, so you like Sparta, it was nice growing up in Sparta." Lal's pissed off mood suddenly vanished as she stared at Kyra.

"Fon, I love your aunt." Fon chuckled at her.

"At least the tension is gone." Viper mumbled as she took a sip of her milk. Mmm she loved strawberry milk. "So we really have to wear dresses?" Kyra nodded, she then smiled brightly at Viper and Lal.

"I have a question for you two."

"What is it?" Lal asked narrowing her eyes.

"Could you two maybe be two of my bridesmaids?"

"You barely know us." Viper replied with a frown.

"I know, but I just got two calls from two of my bridesmaids and they both had bad news. Aello is pregnant while Anastasia's uncle just died. In Chinese tradition that women with child can't attend, or anyone who has a family member that died," she frowned. Viper and Lal looked at her, Lal then looked at Elizabeth, a frown on her face.

"Wait a death in the family… Elizabeth and I lost our parents a few months back… we might not be able to go…"

"That's right," Dandan frowned, "how long ago was that?"

"It was August 13th." Lal said in a blank tone.

"That is fine. It's usually one hundred days." Dandan smiled a sad smile. "Or three years if it's the couple's parents that died."

"You have to wait three full years in order to get married if your parents died?" Elizabeth asked with wide eyes.

Dandan and Jian nodded. "We have been though it before, for my friend's wedding her mother died and they had to wait three years in order to get married." Jian frowned.

"What about Vegas? That's where I plan on getting married if I ever decided to get married." Fon turned red slightly.

"V-V-Viper…" It took her a few seconds to realize she said that out loud.

"Oh no, I mean um…." She tried to hide the blush that threatened to come to her face. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"Hey, I agree with you, I don't want to have a wedding, it seems too hard to plan it." Lal said in a blank tone as she ate her food. Elizabeth pouted.

"You're no fun Lal; a wedding should be every girls dream! Have a big blow out, marrying the person you love the most, surrounded by the people you love, oh there will be beautiful doves…" Elizabeth had this dreamy look on her nine year old face, Lal glared.

"Great, my sister already knows what her dream wedding is going to be like…and I'm going to be forced to pay for it aren't I?"

"Oh yeah, since it's tradition for the bride's family to pay~" Lal glared at Elizabeth.

"Oh hell no, if I have to pay for something huge I'll kill you."

"Aunt Eleanor?"

"If you live with her then maybe she will pay, but when you're living under my roof, there will be no fancy wedding… you're not even getting married till your forty."

Elizabeth groaned as she looked at the others for help. "I'm on Lal's side, Kora."

Reborn nodded, "besides, you shouldn't even be thinking of this at your age."

"A girl can dream can't she?"

"No, you're not allowed to dream." Fon of all people said, he still counted Elizabeth as a little sister, he didn't want to see her get married so soon.

"Viper,"

"Don't look at me," Viper replied in a monotone. "I don't even want to attend this wedding, if it wasn't for Fon inviting me, and the fact I got away from Bel for a week…or I almost got away from Bel." She now frowned, Fon patted her head.

"Right, come on girls, let's go." Kyra smiled as she pulled the girls away.


	56. The Wedding Part Six

**Hey guess what! I finally got sleep and then woke up at like 2 in the morning and took a shower at five! I'M SO HUNGRY I'M TEMPTED TO EAT THE COLD LEFT OVERS FROM LAST NIGHT!**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

"Ah, the airport, a place I didn't plan on spending my time in China." Viper grumbled as they sat in the airport. Waiting for Kyra's parents, because of the sudden blizzard the girls were trapped at the airport, and the plan was postponed for a few hours.

"I know sweetheart, it will be fine though." Kyra said as she hugged Viper, the girl tensed slightly. Kyra seemed to sense it and backed off. "So how about we have some girl talk?"

"Girl talk you say?" Mei and Elizabeth perked up. Lal and Viper frowned. Dandan just smiled.

"How about we talk about Slender man?" Viper snapped, glaring at Mei. The girl squeaked.

"NOOOOO!" she moaned as she hid her face in the back of Dandan's shirt, "Mama!"

Dandan patted her head. "Calm down Mei." Mei pouted.

The girls decided not to talk, it was better that way. Viper leaned back in her seat and relaxed. She was enjoying what little silence she had before they decided to speak.

* * *

"So how long do you think the blizzard will last?" Elizabeth asked. Viper's eyes shot open, a frown on her face.

"They said that the blizzard would last for a few hours, I don't think it would suddenly decide to stop out of the blue."

Elizabeth shrugged. "You never know, weirder things have happened." She replied. Viper narrowed her eyes as she shook her head.

"No, I don't believe that the blizzard will stop any time soon, storms do have a mind of their own, but once they start it could take an army to stop them." She turned to face the window; the words she spoke were the truth. As she remembered one of the times when Belphegor. The Prince the Ripper, had actually been taken out.

It was epic… mainly because she was the one who did it…due to an army of her own illusions. Elizabeth suddenly giggled when the blizzard decided to stop. Viper threw her hands up.

"What the hell?" She hissed. Lal laughed.

"Seems you were wrong, if the storm is anything like Fon, then it would stop when he relaxes." Lal told her. Viper shrugged

The girls still had to wait for the flight to come in, so it was back to sitting in silence. "How long have you and Fon been together?" Kyra suddenly asked. Viper's eyes snapped open, as she stared at Kyra.

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you and Fon been dating?"

"A few months," Viper replied in a blank voice as she turned away. "When are you and Colonnello going to get together?" She snapped her head to look at Lal, "or is there something you're not telling us. Lal M. Mirch?"

"Seriously what's with the M? I don't have a middle name!"

"It stands for Middle Name. Usually in animes like this fans would make up characters for parents, and also make up names for the character if they don't have a last name, but in this fanfiction we just don't give a damn."

"What?" Lal seemed confused; Viper turned to look at Lal and held her hand up.

"Nothing I'm just talking to myself,"

"Oookay…" Everyone seemed worried now… has Viper gone insane?

"No, I haven't gone completely insane yet."

They stared at her with wide eyes. '_Did she just read our minds?'_

"No I didn't read your minds. Now Lal, what are you hiding from us?" Lal bit her lips.

"Sis, do you have a secret…OH MY GOD YOU AND COLONNELLO ARE DATING!" Elizabeth screamed; there were times she knew what was on her sister's mind.

"Congrats!" The girls exclaimed as they attacked Lal in hugs.

Lal glared at Viper, "I stuck up for you as well, see if I keep your secret from the Varia again." Viper laughed.

* * *

Hours passed until Kyra's parents finally arrived. They hugged and talked about catching up.

"Girls, this is my mother and father, Adrasteia and Deucalion."

Dandan bowed while Mei smiled and waved. Dandan wacked her upside the head, causing Mei to bow, Viper laughed at Mei.

"Shut up," Mei glared at Viper who returned the glare.

"You two really hate each other…" Elizabeth frowned.

"This is why you should never meet the family unless you're aware of the jealous younger sister." Lal said in a blank tone.

"HEY!" Elizabeth glared at her sister.

"Can we go now?"

"Of course, we have dresses to show you girls." Adrasteia said. "We brought the dress Kyra picked out, in different sizes, we didn't fully know what size you girls were… you might want an XS." She frowned down at Viper, who grumbled.

"XS reminds me of Xanxus and Squalo." She said. Lal broke out laughing, being the only one who knew who the two were.

"Oh they make such a great couple, remember the Halloween party? They tried slow dancing to a fast song."

"They were also drunk."

"Excuse me?" Dandan narrowed her eyes.

"It wasn't us, it was Viper's friends, they are drunks, terrible drunks, and Viper's trying to send them to AA." Lal replied. Viper shrugged.

"Sure, let's go with that." She didn't really care if Xanxus and Squalo died of Alcohol poising or not. As long as she got her paychecks she was fine.

Kyra's parents stared at Viper for a while until they shook their heads and left to Dandan's house.

* * *

"FON, COLONNELLO, REBORN BEHAVE LIKE NORMAL CHILDREN!" was the first thing they heard as they stepped into the house. Jian looked like he could kill someone at that moment.

"Papa, I'm not doing anything." Fon frowned as he walked into the room covered in…blood?

"Why are you covered in blood?"

"It's paint." Fon replied as he grinned and walked to Viper with his arms wide open. "Give me a hug."

"No thank you, I don't want paint all over my clothes." She replied as she backed up. Fon's grin grew as he walked closer, ready to pounce.

"You know you want a hug, it's what you have been waiting for since you left." Fon jumped, Viper took off running.

"I don't want a hug!" She shouted at him as she ran, "WAIT I got it! I'll tell you something you don't know about Lal." Fon stopped; he glanced back at Lal, a grin on his face as he turned to face Viper.

"What it is?"

Lal shook her head, begging her not to tell, oh how Viper was so going to tell if she didn't get money out of this. "Pay me Lal, and I won't tell him."

Lal looked around for her wallet… only she couldn't find it, Viper's evil grin grew. Lal's face was now completely pale. "You wouldn't?"

"Oh, I will." She turned to Fon "so, the interesting thing about our Lal is that she and Colonnello are dating."

Fon frowned, "that's a no brainer they will end up dating one day."

"No my dear sweet Fon, they _are_ dating." Fon turned to look at Lal, wide eyes as he attacked her with a bear hug.

"LAL I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, OH YOU'RE SUCH A BIG GIRL NOW!"

"GOD DAMNIT FON, I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" Lal said when Fon finally let go of her.

The others all broke out laughing, even Colonnello who held the biggest smirk on his face he has ever had. "Well, it's about damn time, Mei, break out your Kora, let's celebrate!"

"Kora," Colonnello asked, looking at Reborn.

"Remember, Mei knows how to play the Kora."

"Kora," Colonnello said.

"Yes, the Kora," Reborn was starting to get annoyed.

"KORA," Colonnello exclaimed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lal screamed at the two idiots. "I'M SO TIRED OF HEARING KORA IF I HEAR ONE MORE KORA I'LL KILL SOMEONE!"

"I GOT MY KORA!" Mei screamed. Lal looked like she was about to snap.

"Um...Lal… don't kill anyone." Fon tried to calm her down. "Look, you have paint all over your clothes…quick someone grab a mango!" Fon motioned to them. Reborn and Colonnello spun around like idiots then became bigger idiots by running into each other and falling over. Lal and Fon lost respect in their friends at that moment.

"Let's go find you some mango's Lal!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she grabbed her sisters hand and led her to the kitchen where they were out of mangos… oh dear lord today was _not_ Lal's day.

"This was the best day ever." Viper grinned as she watched Lal storm off to kill some poor soul. "Make sure it's no one from the family~" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Oh hey look, Mei has a Kora, let's listen to her play the Kora!"

"KORA," Colonnello held his hand in the air and then dropped it back to the ground. "Man, the room is spinning."

"That's your fault." Dandan said.

"What were the three idiots doing while we were gone?" Viper asked Jian. He pointed to the guest room.

"They painted the guest room red."

"They what," Viper glared at the boys.

"We tried to paint Oreo red, he kept on jumping, and um… we didn't paint your favorite boots red…"

"You painted my favorite boots red?" Viper snapped with wide eyes as she ran to the guest room. They heard her scream and the boys paled.

"Quick Fon, do whatever it is you do that calms her down, Kora!"

Fon went to the guest room only to have him run back because of bullet shots. "She's pissed, Reborn, go calm her down!"

"She's your girlfriend!"

Fon frowned, he let out a soft breath as he went back to the guest room, they heard more gun shots, however the gunshots stopped soon after there was a 'clink' sound. Reborn and Colonnello crawled to the room.

They both turned red at the sight, Fon held Viper in a tight grip as he kissed her deeply. It looked like she had completely melted due to it. Being Reborn and Colonnello they wolf whistled. It caused the two to break away, they glared at the two.

"Reborn, Colonnello," Viper glared, tentacles wrapped around them, the two boys were then thrown out the window.

Fon grinned as he kissed her head, "your evil," she nodded and looked towards the window.

"I know, oh hey Lal, you just missed Colonnello and Reborn go flying out the window."

"I saw," Lal replied dusting her clothes off. "I made sure not to get any blood on me, and I made sure that the people I killed weren't related to Fon in any way." Lal held a thumb up to the two.

"Glad you did so, the idiots painted my favorite boots red!" Lal looked at said boots, her eyes widened in horror, she wasn't a girly girl, but when it involves boots… oh man, she knows the pain. Patting Viper's back she nodded.

"I feel your pain my friend, there has been a time where Colonnello was an idiot and got pink paint all over my favorite boots, I killed him."

Viper nodded, she turned to look at Fon, "which one of them did it?" Fon bit his lips, he wouldn't rat out his friends…or would he? "Fon, if you tell me, I might tell you what happened last night."

"It was Reborn."

"Damn that bastard hitman!" Viper hissed, Lal nodded and looked at Fon.

"Now talk." He narrowed his eyes at her. She gave him a serious look.

"It was all an illusion, and no I'm not sorry about anything I did, and if you decided to be mad at me for it, then well, all I can say is. It was completely worth it, Elizabeth was just a bonus." Lal nodded.

"You knew Lal?" Fon held a disappointed look on his face, "and after that beautiful speech you gave her. Next time let me in."

"Fon, you dog you." Fon smiled an 'innocent' smile.

"Go try on those dresses." He shooed the two off.

"Do we have to?" Viper moaned she didn't want to wear any dresses.

"Yes, you will look beautiful, Lal as well, now go." Fon shooed the two to the living room. The adults and two younger girls looked at the three, wondering what happened.

"Reborn and Colonnello won't be joining us for dinner." Viper said as if it was nothing. "They decided to take a tour around town."

"Oh, okay." The Adults smiled as if it was nothing, Mei was the only one who narrowed her eyes at Viper. When the adults left the room Mei stopped Viper.

"I'm on to you…witch." Viper patted Mei's head.

"Keep calling me a witch; or you might wake up in the middle of the ocean."

Mei gulped and narrowed her eyes. "You are, aren't you?" Turning Viper made eye contact with Mei the two had a stare off.

Mei bit her lip and turned away, cursing herself for breaking. Viper let out her witchy laugh, "Mei, Mei, Mei. I am not a witch, there are no such things as witches, like I told you last night. I'm an Illusionist, a Psychic, the best there is. Now, if you try to mess with me. Bad, bad things will happen to you." Mei yelped as she watched Viper leave.

* * *

**^^ hope you all liked it, I'll update when I get home from school!**

**Oh apparently me and my sister look so much alike that one of her old teachers saw me and said 'didn't you graduate last year?'**


	57. The Wedding Part Seven

**Today was boring, as usual. I CAN'T OPEN MY DAMN LOCKER! I'm going to have to get a new combination tomorrow...if I get to school early...  
**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

That night the girls tried on the dresses. The sad thing about Lal's was that it was too tight around the bust and with Viper the bust was too loose. The girls argued over it and tried to get them to let them wear suits. Kyra wouldn't allow it. Her mother took care of everything. Making sure they fit perfectly.

"I liked it better when Lal's dress was too tight, kora." Colonnello voiced.

"I bet Fon liked it when Viper's was too loose~" Reborn grinned.

Fon frowned at Reborn. "Unlike you two, I'm not a pervert." Fon said. He did however have a blush on his face. Viper threw a pillow at him.

"Liar," Fon placed a hand over his lower face as he turned to look away. Viper glared. "And here I thought Lussuria and Levi were perverts, Bel has his perverted moments as well."

"What happened?" Lal asked with a grin, knowing there was a story behind that last part.

"Let's just say he found a bra in my room and thought it belonged to another girl, he had such a perverted grin on his face." Viper replied. Colonnello, Reborn, and Fon all turned red.

"That lucky bastard," Reborn said, "to think the brat got to see your girlfriend's bra before you." Fon frowned at that.

"Not cool Reborn." Reborn laughed.

"That's not true; Fon has seen my bra before." She lied, oh how she loved to see Fon blush. Also make Reborn jealous. It was so much fun.

"Wait, you saw Viper's bra?" Fon was about to deny but Viper sent him a look and mouthed, 'say yes, and you might actually get to see it' Fon frowned as he sadly agreed to it. Reborn, the one who had planned on getting a girlfriend before all of them was beaten by the Asian, and the Kora bastard!

"I bet you feel sad that you're the only one without a girlfriend, what a shame Reborn, and here you are, one of the sexiest guys in high school, and you're still single." Viper purred as she took a seat in Fon's lap. He blushed.

"Reborn you're a fail, so much for having an epic Orgy of you and a bunch of hot babes, kora."

"S-s-shut up!" Reborn frowned.

"And look, your date for tomorrows wedding is a nine year old." Viper and Colonnello laughed.

"All right, all right stop picking on Reborn, we all know he's a pedo but that's all right, he can't even get any from the nine year old." Lal joined in. Causing them all to laugh, Reborn was now crushed.

"Damn it all to fucking hell!" Reborn shot up. "I'LL GET A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, JUST YOU WAIT!"

Lal waved him off, "come on Viper, let's go change out of the dresses now."

"Can I undress you Lal, kora?"

"No,"

"Can Fon undress Viper… what we all know he won't ask kora?"

"No."

"Damn bitch."

"Why thank you." Lal sent Colonnello a bright smile as she grabbed Viper's hand and pulled her away.

"Reborn, care to make a bet," Fon asked. Alright he had been spending too much time with Viper…

"What kind of bet my dear Asian?"

"If you can get a girls number before we return to Italy, I'll tell you everything you want to know…_everything_. That is if you get the number, if you don't whenever we are at Lal's you have to cook _everything, _that means breakfast, lunch, dinner, and desert…for a year."

"You're on, oh how I will love to hear stories about what you two have done on those 'dates' of yours." Reborn wiggled his eye brows as he looked at Fon. He seemed confused. Whenever they go on dates, it's usually to her parents or out to a movie nothing big.

"It starts right now." Fon smiled, Reborn was gone.

"He's going to fail isn't he? Kora," Fon nodded.

"I know almost everyone here that will _never_ happen."

"Evil, I like it kora!"

"All right, I'm going to bed, good night my dear friend." Fon stood and went to the fold out couch.

Lal walked into the room right as Fon took his shirt off. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" She asked as he laid down on the pull out couch.

"Lying down?"

"Why are you lying down on my bed?"

"Viper and I are claiming the pull out couch. It's comfortable and wide. She tends to kick at night."

"I do not."

"Love, you're a kicker." Viper frowned at that.

She took a seat on the couch, "you're a snuggler." Fon shrugged.

"He snuggles into my boobs all the time." Lal said in a blank voice, "Unlike you who doesn't have any boobs."

Her frown now grew, "Oh snap, I'll get the mud, Kora!" Colonnello exclaimed, "Fon, get them in nothing but their bras and panties! It will be epic!"

The girls glared at Colonnello, "we aren't going to play out your sick fantasy!" He frowned and gave them the big blue eyes.

"Pewees,"

"No,"

"Pwtty pewees,"

"No,"

"Damn."

Fon laughed at Colonnello's attempts, he decided to wrap his arms around Viper and pull her closer and nuzzled into her hair. "Let's go to sleep, we have to wake up really early tomorrow." They nodded and went to sleep.

* * *

"I'm back." Reborn said as everyone was asleep, he had a black eye, and blood running down his nose… he didn't score any numbers…he tried speaking Chinese and he failed…that and the girls boyfriend showed up to beat the shit out of him.

He watched as everyone lifted their hands up and waved him off, not really caring. "I hate you all." He grumbled as he washed up then went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning everything seemed to be in a rushed, the boys got ready. Viper, not completely being a morning person looked like the walking dead; she glared at people who tried to tell her what to do. She and Lal had completely switched places…sort of.

"Viper, you need some coffee." Fon smiled as he held a cup out to her. She sent him a look and took the cup; she would be in a better mood if she woke up how she wanted. By a nice, calm kiss from Fon like the past two days, but no, Elizabeth and Mei ran in screaming it was Christmas Eve and the wedding. Oh how she was so annoyed and ready to kill someone.

"Who the hell lets the two little girls wake people up anyways?" Viper snapped as she looked at Fon. He gave her a calm smile.

"It's an important day." He said as he kissed her a few times, she didn't respond until the third kiss. He smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair to get the knots out of it. "Now go on, the girls are waiting for you." She grumbled and walked to the room the girls were in.

Setting the cup of coffee down she looked around the room at all the girls. Lal was making sure Elizabeth had her hair the right way. "Viper, your dress is hanging up." She said pointing to the dress. Viper looked at it, a frown on her face as she went to get it.

"Hurry, we are leaving soon, and we still need to take care of your hair." Viper whimpered.

"Can't I just pull it back?"

"No," Kyra snapped, "it will be done by my mother; she's an expert at doing hair." Viper looked at her hair; it was curly and framed her face, in a half up half down side, with flowers in her hair.

Lal's hair was pulled back in a braid and wrapped in a ball that was held up with bobby pins and flowers decorated her hair as well. Viper wondered if she would get flowers in her hair as well… she didn't want flowers.

"You can take care of my hair, but I don't want flowers." She snapped as she got dressed. Adrastelia nodded and took care of Viper's hair. It was wavy and her bangs framed her face. She was forced into wearing makeup, her upside down triangles were covered with foundation. That crushed her.

"It's all right they are still there only covered. Why your parents allowed you to get that stupid tattoo I will never know."

"But…it's not a tattoo…" Viper held tears in her eyes, "I was born with them," she placed her hands on her cheeks; she felt….naked without them. "This is so weird…"

"You will live. Now come on." Lal grumbled as she pulled Viper's out of the seat. Viper moped around, a frown on her face. "It's a wedding you have to be happy damn it, if you do you get to open a present today." Viper grumbled as Lal led her away.

The boys weren't there, which made Viper's frown grow, she couldn't hide behind Fon now… oh god what if they had girl talk on the way to the church? Oh man she was screwed; looking at Mei, she _knew_ today wouldn't be fun.

"Let's go, Witchy." Viper sent her a glare.

"You have a death wish don't you?" Mei giggled as she skipped to the car. "She's too damn cheerful."

"How much you bet she will be more cheerful then Elizabeth?" Lal asked. Viper shrugged.

"When that day comes is the day you decided to do it with Colonnello." Lal had a bad feeling about this now.

"Never mind, don't jinx it." Viper laughed as they drove to the church.

* * *

By the time they got to the church, they did a double check, over makeup, hair, dresses…you know everything that had to be checked over. "Oh, I'm nervous." Kyra suddenly said.

"Why? It will be fine."

"I know, but I don't know what could happen? What if someone tries to mess the wedding up? Anything could go wrong."

"Only if you think it could go wrong will it go wrong." Viper said as she turned the page to the magazine she was reading.

"Shut up Viper, you're not helping."

"They covered up my birthmarks. The whole thing can go down in flames for all I care."

"Ignore her, she's grumpy." Kyra laughed.

"All right, girls, it's time to go." Dandan smiled, "Remember, girls, you two are the two right before Mei, then Kyra, don't mess up." Dandan scolded. The girls nodded.

"We are going to be in front of people we don't know..." Viper suddenly said.

"Don't tell me you're having stage fright now, all you do, is walk with Fon. Stand there, and look cute."

"I don't do standing in front of people; it's why I tend to hide behind tall people." She snapped, Lal thought of that, when they were in front of a large group of people, Viper always hides behind Fon, or Bel if he is there. "Suck it up and be a man."

Viper glared and let out a soft breath, "fine, I can do it. Be calm. Don't fuck it up by falling over because of the heels…" Viper wasn't helping herself.

Mei grinned. "Be careful, all of our family is going to be there, do the wrong thing and make everyone hate you. My family is people you shouldn't anger." Viper paled.

"Mei, behave." Dandan snapped. Mei gave an innocent look.

"Well, here we go." Lal grumbled as she left, she walked down with Colonnello who was wearing a nice suit.

Fon took Viper's arm and gave her a calm smile. "Relax, everything will be fine." He cooed gently into her ear. She frowned and tightened her grip.

"They made me cover my birthmarks, and I don't know if you know this or not, but I don't like standing in front of people, they won't only be staring at the couple, but they will stare at the bridesmaids, and the groomsmen. Plus Mei didn't help."

Fon patted her hand and sent her a smile and released her arm as she went to stand beside Lal, and Fon stood beside Colonnello, they watched Mei as she walked down the aisle dropping flower petals as she went.

That was when Kyra and her father started to walk down. Shan smiled brightly as he watched. She looked so beautiful! When she took Shan's arm they smiled at each other, as the wedding began.

* * *

**More of an amusing chapter if you ask me,**

**Colonnello was being a pervert, like usual, they all made fun of Reborn because he couldn't get a real date, since his date to the wedding is Elizabeth, Reborn and FON made a bet to see if Reborn can get a girl before they go back to Italy, Lal and Viper made a bet to see if Mei can get on Elizabeth's nerve's, and the wedding is in the next chapter!**

**I have a pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream next to me and its SO EFFING GOOD! **


	58. The Wedding Part Eight

**I thought I had posted this when I woke up but apparently my laptop died before I could.  
**

**I look like a punk bitch today apparently, so says my friend Bradey because my shirt has chains going down the side. He has my jacket and I have his...it smells really bad..not joking I love him like a little bro but his closet smells like pot.  
**

**Apparently my guy friends talk about me while I'm not around because I was hanging out with them for once at lunch and my friend, whose name I always forget, just walks up to me and he's like 'Hey Sam we were talking a few days ago and was Zack telling the truth when he said his dad is your favorite teacher?' and I just look at him like 'No fucking duh moron' and Zack, who is wearing like neon yellow shoes is like 'I TOLD YA!' it was disturbing.  
**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

During the wedding ceremony they had Chinese and Greek tradition, and the whole time, Kyra didn't have a panic attack, no one objected, and there was no drama. Everything was perfect. After the ceremony they went to the Tea Ceremony.

While that happened, Lal and the gang spent the time waiting for the reception to start. "So, I didn't know in Greek weddings the preacher and couple walk around the church three times." Viper said in a blank tone as she looked at the others. They didn't know that as well.

"It's so cool, I sort of wish we were Greek so we could do that." Elizabeth giggled. Lal rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"I don't think I would want to wear a crown, that's not my style." Viper replied with a frown, "It's seems like Belphegor's style, stupid prince."

"Yeah… too bad we're not Greek." Lal was sad, but also glad, if she had to walk around a church three times in heels she might die.

"Oh, I actually really liked the dance they did, what was it called again? It was called the Isaiah!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Lal grinned at her sister.

"You just like dancing." The nine year old nodded and smiled a big smile.

"I think they also dance at the reception, that dance is called the Kalamatiano." Viper replied as she read a book.

"So what happens at the Tea Ceremony Fon?"

Fon smiled as he cleared his throat, but before he could speak a new voice stepped in.

"The Tea ceremony is when the bride is formally introduced to the groom's family. It will usually take place on the wedding day when most of the family members are present. If some members are not available, supplementary sessions can be conducted at the wedding dinner or at other convenient times and locations."

The girl who walked up was a girl who looked completely and utterly bored. She held a lonesome look in her eyes as she took a seat beside Fon. He gave her a bright smile. "Rong, it's nice seeing you! I didn't know you were here." Rong nodded, she had black hair that was all pulled back in a tight pony tail, a bun at the top. Her dark red eyes stared at all of them, with a look that said that she really _didn't_ want to be there. Unlike Huiqing, she was calmer and didn't seem like she would try to piss Viper off.

She was wearing a tradition red Chinese dress, "it's nice to meet all of you finally, and Fon never stops talking about you. Like Fon said, my name is Rong unlike Huiqing who you met the other day I won't mess with you. I'm the calm one; really I would like it if I was alone with a nice book." Viper perked up, she did like it when she was alone, with a book. Besides when Bel comes around, the storm was loud and annoying most of the time.

Fon couldn't help but smile at the two. He had a feeling they would click like that. "After the Tea Ceremony, Kyra should be gathering her bridesmaids, and then they will have a Greek tradition. You will write your name on the bottom of her shoe and it's said the first name to come off will be the next one to get married." Rong told Lal and Viper.

"I hope it's not mine." Viper deadpanned. Lal nodded. Mei giggled. Fon frowned at Mei's excitement. "Wait, how will you be able to tell who's name rubbed off first?" Rong shrugged.

"Some say the first bridesmaids name to rub off, or the last name to rub off. Others think the number of names that rub off will be the number of children they have, or the opposite." Lal frowned. "It's a tradition."

"Curse traditions." Lal grumbled as she leaned back in her seat. The brides and grooms family came out, and the bridesmaids were gathered. Kyra took her shoe off and gave all the girls had a sharpie. Each girl wrote their name on the sole of the shoe.

Lal and Viper both prayed that their names weren't worn off first, or last, or whatever it is that says who will marry first.

Walking back to the guys they grinned, it was time for the reception! "Wait, wasn't she wearing a different dress before that tea thing started?" Lal asked.

"The bride changes dresses at least several times." Rong told her, "She should be changing into a cocktail dress next."

"Really now, can I change into a suit?"

"No, you cannot, kora."

"I thought you were going to not say Kora today." Lal glared at him, "you're lucky I'm not breaking out my gun and shooting you."

"You would paint the place red." Reborn grinned. Lal rolled her eyes.

"Besides you love me too much," Colonnello added.

"Come on Elizabeth; let's go to the reception now." They left the church to the place Kyra and Shan had rented out for the reception. The place was decorated to have a Greek theme that collided with Chinese decor.

"What's with the extra large amounts of plates?" Reborn asked.

Rong turned to face the group, she looked like didn't want to explain anything. "Are you people stupid?"

Viper shook her head, "The plates are for a Greek wedding tradition. The ritual of breaking plates is believed to have evolved from an ancient custom. In earlier times, newlyweds broke plates in the doorway of their new home, as this was believed to ward off evil spirits. Over the years the tradition has evolved into the breaking of plates during the wedding reception." Viper said all of that in a complete monotone.

"How do you know that?" Reborn asked with narrowed eyes. Viper held up a book that said _Greek Wedding Traditions. _"Well, that explains that."

"You took those dance classes I told you to take right?" Fon asked as he looked at Reborn, Colonnello, Elizabeth and Lal. The four looked slightly nervous.

"Maybe," they replied. Fon narrowed his eyes as he turned to Viper.

"Do you know what to do?" Viper nodded.

"Just because I'm an Assassin doesn't know I don't know other cultures, it's actually interesting to see what I can learn about different countries, and it's surprising at how Belphegor of all people knew more stuff about Greek than anyone else." Viper held an interesting look on her face. "I'll have to question the boy later." She nodded to herself. Fon chuckled.

* * *

Sitting at their table, talking about all the different traditions that they will be seeing today, of course it would be half and half. They did the most important Chinese traditions, which happen before, during and after the wedding.

They looked through Viper's book. That is until Fon felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning slightly he waved the person off. "We don't want any." Fon said in a joking tone. The guy seemed 'hurt' he laughed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Fon, that's not a nice way to address your friends who you haven't seen the last time you came to China for one heck of an epic showdown." Fon smiled brightly as he stood and bowed to the five new people. Viper sent one of them a glare, she turned to Lal and went back to the book.

"Hi Vipy, how have you been since I last saw you? You ran off I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

Viper being the bigger person she gave Huiqing a 'bright' smile that held murder intent to it. "Hello Huiqing, I apologize left because I didn't want there to be a huge fight in the house, and have the chance of someone dying." She said in a sweet voice that wasn't so sweet, "now if you don't remove your hands from my boyfriend, you're name will go on a list that will have a certain blond after you." Viper purred as she clenched her fists.

Huiqing backed off of Fon for now, her back to Viper a grin on her face, "You looked like you were going fall up there, what a shame really."

"Huiqing, that's enough." The voice now belonged to the boy who seemed to be the leader of the group. He turned to Viper and gave her a soft smile, "I apologize for Huiqing, and she gets very jealous of any girl Fon hangs around with that is not herself. She even gets jealous of Rong."

"Huiqing is only jealous because Fon will never like her in that way." Rong replied as she walked up with a drink. "Isn't that right Hui-Hui?" Huiqing stuck her tongue out at Rong.

All right, its official, Viper loved this girl. "It seems we are all sharing a table, perfect, I'm excited to learn about everyone." The leader of the group said as he sat beside Fon.

Rong sat beside Viper and looked at the book with her. "Reborn, Colonnello, Lal, Elizabeth, Viper, these are my friends, Bingwen, Meilin, Peizhi, and Hai, you already met Huiqing the other day." They waved.

"Don't tell me, you're Reborn." Bingwen said as he pointed to Reborn, "Colonnello and Lal. The cutie pink haired girl is Elizabeth, and the girl who looks like she would most likely want to be anywhere but here is Viper."

They nodded, "interesting, I didn't think he would talk about me to you," Viper replied, she knitted her hands together as she leaned forward slightly, "I must say it feels like an honor to be known by the next leader of the Baozhai Famiglia." Bingwen chuckled.

"Hah-aha, I didn't know you knew about that, Fon must tell you everything." Viper held a blank face.

"Not really, I make a not to know almost everything about enemy and allied Famiglia's to the Vongola." She said as if it was nothing, "I do find it interesting however that Fon would inform you about me," she sent him a look. He gave her a sweet smile. She didn't buy it.

"If it makes you feel better he only talks about you being a sweet girl, something you're clearly not." Huiqing glared. Viper smiled.

"Aww, you told them I was sweet?" Viper held back a laugh as she acted "Sweet" it was un-Viper like to them, it slightly scared them.

"Fon doesn't talk about you guys to us though," Lal said glaring at Fon. He blushed.

"You never asked, Bingwen always asks how my Italian friends are." Lal shrugged.

"Anyway, what does Fon do when he is here anyways?"

"Oh what we always do, Martial Arts." Hai they believed said with a bright smile. Much like Fon's, only his wasn't as bright, and it seemed fake yet real. Viper couldn't help but point out that he was an illusionist.

"So, I'm guessing you are all full of fighting spirit." Lal suddenly said a grin on her face as she slammed her hands on the table and looked at them. They nodded.

"However, not today, it's a special day, and I wouldn't fight someone in a dress." Hai replied. "Peizhi you seem quiet…it's strange."

They turned to the silent boy who smiled a creepy smile of his own; shivers ran down their spines. "Who's creepier this guy or Belphegor?"

"Belphegor hands down, him and his sick ways of killing, you never know what he will come up with next." Viper shuttered just thinking about it.

"Who's Belphegor?" Peizhi asked, he sounded like he was younger then he looked, they wondered how old he really was.

* * *

"The breaking of plates is about to happen." Fon said as they turned to look at the newlyweds.

They seemed like they really enjoyed breaking plates, "are they turning it into a contest, Kora?" Colonnello asked looking at the couple.

"It seems that way, huh, very interesting."

"They will each keep a side of the plate," Rong said, they turned to look at her; she was reading from the book, "It's a sign of good fortune, token of love. You know, crap like that." They laughed at her. When they finished they both did indeed keep different halves of one plate.

"I can't wait until we get to eat, I love Greek food!" Hai laughed, he leaned forward in his seat, eyeing Lal, Viper, and Elizabeth, "what about you girls, what is your favorite food?"

"Fruit," Lal said in a serious voice.

"Sweets," Elizabeth squealed. They turned to Viper.

"I don't care," She replied leaning back. "Anything really, as long as it's edible… if I had to choice I would pick Sushi." She finished.

"Sushi is the best!" Mei said out of the blue, walking to the table and sitting beside Elizabeth, "that's the one thing we agree on it seems."

"That and Fon is comfy." Viper purred resting her head on his shoulder. Mei bit her lip and nodded looking away.

"Hey it's a miracle they aren't fighting! Good, now stay that way until we go home the twenty-eighth." Lal said narrowing her eyes at the two. They held their hands up in defense.

"I make no promises." The two replied together. They glared at each other, and then forced a smile.

"Fon, can we dance?" Mei asked, looking at her big brother. Fon agreed.

The two left, leaving the Italians alone with a bunch of people they know _nothing_ about while they knew _everything_ about them.

"Viper, Elizabeth, come with me." Lal said as she grabbed the two girl's hands and pulled them away. Reborn and Colonnello sat there, staring at everyone, slightly nervous.

"How about them…Dragon's," Reborn asked looking around and picking something out, as he looked around.

"It's all right if you don't want to talk, we could…" Bingwen looked around, "we could dance?" He turned to look at Meilin. She shrugged and the two went to dance.

"So, Rong, do you want to dance?" Reborn asked looking at said girl. She was nowhere to be seen.

Hai laughed, "Rong is like the clouds in the sky, she doesn't like to stay in one place, and she keeps to herself half the time reading or training, believe it or not, Mei looks up to Rong as a role model it's interesting since Rong is so boring!" He complained resting on the table.

"She's just…hates crowds." Peizhi said poking the ice cubs in his drink.

"Hates crowds… hmm isn't that interesting?" Reborn said, "I'll get her to dance with me if it's the last thing I do!"

"I wonder what the girls are doing in the bathroom, Kora" Colonnello asked as he looked for Lal.

* * *

"Dance with me Colonnello!" Elizabeth screamed as she pulled Colonnello to the dance floor.

"Did my date just take the Kora bastard?" Reborn asked looking at Lal. She nodded.

"Oh yeah, you suck." Lal said with a snap as she pointed at Reborn, "even a nine year old doesn't want to be your date."

"I see, she took yours instead," Reborn grinned. Lal's face dropped slightly.

"Damnit," She cursed glaring at her sister.

"I bet all my money today is going to end with a food fight." Viper suddenly said. They looked at her, curious.

"Why do you say that?" Peizhi asked, tilting his head to the side in a cute way.

"Pay me and I'll tell you." Peizhi frowned and pulled his pockets inside out.

"I'm broke; I gave my money to the bride and groom."

"Damn," Viper cursed, she needed to make some money…or wait she still had Lal's wallet. Eh that's not the same. Thinking she glanced around the room, she can't steal the money from the newlyweds that would be mean…she might be Varia but she wasn't a bitch….well you know what she means!

"Come on you, let's dance." Viper made a protest when Fon pulled her to the dance floor. After a few dances, the newlyweds and a few other people got together and did the Kalamatiano dance. Fon being Fon, had to be involved, and as such, he made _his entire_ friends dance to it.

It was fun to see Reborn and Colonnello trip over their own feet. Lal was amazing at it, and Viper looked like it came as a second nature, as if she had danced this single dance a million times before… maybe Belphegor was a good teacher.

"Haha, you guys fail." Kyra laughed.

"Hey, you owe us a dance." Colonnello and Reborn frowned looking at the bride. She winked at them.

"I don't know what you're talking about boys." She sent them a grin as she went to dance with her new husband.

"She tricked us…" The boys frowned as they went to the table.

"Lal care to dance?"

"Sure, why not?" Colonnello cheered in his mind as he led Lal to the dance floor.

* * *

Dancing went on for a while, they watched dancers and ate. If it wasn't for the fact that Fon's parents were there then they would have been drinking the night away. When dinner ended they cut cake. Lal of course, gave her cake to her sister.

"Hey, I know all of you could use a drink, how about after this, we change into our normal clothes, and go to this restaurant, they don't ID you so it will be perfect." Meilin said with a small smile. She set her cup down and stood, they saw the happy couple off.

Meilin gave them directions to the restaurant then left.

* * *

**I'm almost glad I didn't post this this morning because now I have to wait for Nikki to send me the other file so that we can have chapter 59! O.o umm my sister's written nearly ten chapters for MY fanfiction...can anyone tell me what's wrong with this? **


	59. The Wedding Part Nine

**Okay so my alarm didn't go off this morning so I kind of have to rush with posting this but there will be a chapter posted when I come home because Nikki stayed up late working on it!**

I** do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

An hour later they all met up at the restaurant and got a table for eleven, they didn't really order any food, mainly here for the drinks. "All right, so this guy right here, I shit you not has taken out an army of men ten times his size by himself." Hai said as he motioned to Fon. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Now, now don't make it sound like that." Fon blushed slightly. "I had help from Bingwen; he is stronger than I am."

"No Fon, my friend, I have never once won a fight against you, you sir. Are the strongest marital artist alive." Fon somehow felt he would one day regret that title.

"Oh hey, Lal you need to taste this it's amazing." Reborn said as he held the food out to her in a fast motion that the food ended up in her face. She blew rice away and glared at him.

"Did. You. Just. Throw. Food. At. Me?" She hissed. Reborn frowned.

"N…n…no…?"

Lal picked up her water and threw it at Reborn. He quickly ducked and the water hit Bingwen. He held a calm look as he looked over at Lal. She placed her hands over her lips, keeping herself from laughing.

"Lal Mirch, don't start what you can't finish." Lal respected him for the calm look on his face, like a Sky should be. Grinning Lal sent him a challenging look.

"Bring it, unless you're scared."

"All I can say, when they call the cops, run like hell." Viper voiced. They nodded.

"FOOD FIGHT," Huiqing screamed as loud as she could, as food hit her dead in the face, glaring she whipped the food to see that it was Viper who threw it. The indigo haired girl laughed Huiqing picked up her wine glass and dumped it on Viper's head. The younger girl gasped. "Oh look, your hair is purple now."

"Oh, you didn't just do that." Viper hissed.

"I think I did~" Huiqing purred.

"Well this seems interesting." Rong said as she ducked in time for a piece of pie to fly past her head. "I don't want pie in my hair thank you very much." She grinned; it turned into squeak when ice water hit her.

"Ha-ha-ha join in Rong, it will be fun." Hai laughed as he ducked.

Just then, the two other Varia members decided to walk in, "this place isn't worthy of the prince!" Bel complained, until a piece of cake landed in his face. He whipped it off then tasted the cake. "Blah, strawberry," Lussuria giggled.

"Aww you look so cute with that on your face, oh, it's in your hair, and it must be hard for you to see." Lussuria squealed. Bel shook his head out, causing cake to fly everywhere.

"WHO THREW CAKE AT THE PRINCE?" He screamed, glaring at everyone, ironically his eyes landed on Viper who was laughing like a witch as she looked at him. He went straight to her. Towering he stared at her eyes.

"Well hi there stranger. I see you got my cake all over your face." She whipped her finger through the cake that was on his cheek and tasted it. "Mmm, strawberry," She purred.

Bel picked up the cup of strawberry milk. "It seems you're already purple; let's see what color we will get when we add pink." His devilish grin came to his face as he dumped it on her. "Well look at that, we have a mauve color!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha he turned your hair mauve!"

Viper growled as she picked up the closest dish which happened to be a steak and threw it at him. Ducking the streak hit Lussuria who was walking up to get Bel from destroying the place. As soon as the steak hit him…it was on.

"Oh no, it's on, Muay Thai style." Lussuria glared, "Now who threw that?" Bel and Huiqing pointed to Viper. She gulped and looked at Lussuria.

"Look, its Xanxus and Squalo in nothing but Speedo's," She pointed, Lussuria looked.

Bel frowned, "how do you know about Xanxus and Squalo?"

Before he could get an answer from Viper, she vanished, throwing food at others. They were laughing, and then Fon cleared his throat. "You all know we are having a food fight on Christmas Eve…" Fon looked around at all of his friends. They looked at each other then at the food in hand, then at Fon. Evil grins formed on their faces.

"Ooooooh Foooon~" They took a step forward. Fon took a step back. He wasn't going to like this. So far Fon was the only clean person there.

"Stay back…." He warned, he feared his friends, but he knew he would be able to out beat them if they were to chase him…which they did. Being the fastest person in the room, Fon dodged all of the food like the wind he was.

He sent them all smirks as he looked down at them. Viper held a glint in her eyes as she hide food behind her back she stood on her tip toes and went in for a kiss; her plan was to smash food in his face, which is until he beat her to it. He dropped ice cubs down her shirt. She was screaming trying to get it out.

"FON," She exclaimed as she took the food and threw it at him. Deciding to let her be the only one to get him, he stood there and took it like a man.

"Nǐ de háizi, wǒ de canting." The owner shouted at them.

"What did I tell you guys earlier, when they call the cops, run like hell?" Viper replied, looking at everyone, they nodded and turned to the owner.

"Jiào jǐngchá. Tāmen yào wèi tāmen zuòle shénme."

"RUN!" They took off running. They stopped at the park and laughed.

"That was fun!" Hai exclaimed, "Did you see the look on his face? He was ready to kill us!"

"I must say, it was indeed…different." Rong replied, a smile on her always blank face. It amazed everyone.

"Well, it's late; Elizabeth is probably screaming her ass off." Lal said in a bored tone. They said goodnight and walked back to Fon's house.

* * *

They each took turns washing up. Viper let out a soft breath, "It feels good to not have red wine and strawberry milk in my hair." She said as she dried her hair with her towel. "I'll get you for dropping ice down my shirt." She glared at Fon. He chuckled and kissed her gently.

"I'm surprised none of us are drunk."

"We didn't even finish our first cup of wine due to the food fight."

"No one continued that bet with me." Viper frowned, "Hitting Bel was my favorite part."

They all laughed at that, Fon pulled her into his lap and nuzzled into her neck. He smiled. "Hey guys, look at what I found in my suitcase~" Lal said as she walked into the room, she was wearing a small outfit. A short shirt that cut off a little below her breasts that showed her mid-drift, and she was wearing short shorts with long black boots.

Colonnello and Reborn stared; Fon looked away while Viper let out a wolf whistle at her. "Work it," she said, Lal laughed.

"All right, which of you boys have been naughty and who's been nice?"

Reborn and Colonnello shot up, "we have been very, very naughty." They said in unison.

Fon shook his head, "Keep me out of this." Fon replied.

Lal grinned as she walked to Reborn and Colonnello; grabbing their hands she led them to the bed further away from the fold out bed. "Sit down boys," they did as they were told, sitting on the bed close to the bed frame. Leaning forward she grabbed their wrists and cuffed them together then to the bed. "Sweet dreams boys." She laughed as she went to change into her normal pajamas and pushed the double beds together. She completely claimed it.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, Lal you're the best!"

"Thank you Viper, and thank you for stepping in and adding to the effect, it really made the boys believe it."

"Bed time," Fon smiled, he loved Christmas a lot.

"All right, Colonnello, Reborn, don't get friendly." Lal said as she lay down. The lights turned off and they went to sleep.

* * *

Mei and Elizabeth however were still awake. The two girls wanted sweet revenge. Sneaking around the house, the two held devilish grins as they made a few calls. They might be little, but they had connections to the right people. There was a knock at the door.

"All right Elizabeth, we can't scream, no matter how scary this man is…" Elizabeth nodded and went to the door.

They opened it to find a man wearing a long black cloak; he seemed to be around the same age of Lal and the boys. He had a top hat that was wrapped in bandages at the bottom. There was a red pin that had a "B" and a feather. At the top of his cloak there was a purple ruffle. They couldn't even see his face. Biting their lips to keep from screaming they led the man inside and sat down on the couch.

"Elizabeth Mirch, Mei, it is nice to meet the two of you. If you didn't already know, my name is Bermuda Von Vichtenstein, leader of the Vindice what is it you called me here for?" He spoke in a cool icy voice that scared the girls more than when Viper brought Slender man on them. They were starting to think this was a bad idea.

"J-j-just to scare my brother and his friends," Mei said.

Bermuda smirked, or they believe he smirked because of the chuckle they heard. "If that is all," he stood, "I'll scare Reborn-Kun, Colonnello-Kun, Fon-Kun, Lal-Chan, and Viper-Chan." With that he went to the room, not needing to ask where to go.

* * *

He stood in the door way, and stared at the scene before him, the Sun and half Rain were spooning. What he found interested was that their hands were cuffed together. Glancing over he saw the other half of the Rain lying on two beds taking up almost all of the room she could. He smirked at her; finally he stopped at the Storm and the Mist. The Storm was as calm as he could be as he nuzzled closer into the Mists hair. While the Mist was nuzzled into his chest, she seemed restless though. Like she knew he was there. The wilder of Night let out a soft breath as he held his chains up. Lal's eyes snapped open and a gun was at Bermuda's head. Colonnello and Reborn also had guns, but they were aimed poorly since they were cuffed to the bed. Viper made a weak attempt to create an illusion. Fon simply stayed where he was, his eyes closed as he let out an 'hmm,' sound.

"It seems the girls tried to scare us." Viper pushed herself to sit up, "then we will let them think he scared us, hello Bermuda." Bermuda tipped his hat to the side, little to what Mei knew, the Vindice and Varia have had a few meetings over the past, the demon prince gets himself into a lot of trouble.

"All I have to do is make you 'scream'" Bermuda said "does that sound all right to you, Viper-Chan?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that? For weeks the Varia has called me Mammon-Chan because of it." Bermuda chuckled.

"I got it, Bermuda, act like you killed, us. Idiots, do you still have that red paint that looks like blood?"

"Oh you know babe~ Kora." Colonnello grinned. Lal rolled her eyes.

"All right, let's set this prank up." Lal grinned as she stood and painted the room to look like it has been attacked. "If we have to, Viper create an illusion to where Reborn and Fon are cut in half?"

"Fine by me," Viper said as she created the illusion.

"Dude, I know this is an illusion, but it feels weird." Reborn said as he looked at half of his body which was across the room, "Viper how did you do that?"

Viper stayed silent as she helped Lal set the room up. Colonnello grinned, "Reborn will the one that tried to escape, ready to have your upper half thrown outside Reborn? Kora" Reborn tried to crawl away as Colonnello picked his upper half up and threw him out the window, chuckling the whole time.

"You enjoyed that way too much." Lal said with a grin of her own as she lay down on the bed, "all right is everyone ready?" They nodded. Taking a deep breath Lal and Viper screamed.

The lights in the house turned on and everyone rushed in. Dandan, Mei and Elizabeth all screamed while Jian looked pale.

"Ō, wǒ de shàngdì! Háizi, shénme... Nǐ bǎ tāmen dōu shāle!" Jian screamed.

"LAL," Elizabeth screamed as she ran to her sister, taking her hand she started to cry as she turned to glare at Bermuda. Mei ran to Fon, tears in her eyes before they turned hard, her steel-gray eyes narrowed as she turned to face Bermuda.

"I'll bite you to death." Mei spoke in a demon voice as she held up steal Tonfas that looked brand new. She was about to jump at him until Fon's arms wrapped around her pulling her back.

"Mei, Mei, it's all right, it was just a prank!" Fon shouted, trying to calm his sister down. She sent him a glare, and instead of attacking Bermuda like she had planned she attacked Fon. He was lucky he was able to dodge all of her attacks and tire her out.

"FON! Nǐ zěnme néng xiàhu wǒmen dōu xǐhuan ma?" Dandan screamed as she glared at Fon.

"Duìbùqǐ māmā, zhè shì qīpiàn nǚhái, wǒmen zhīdào tāmen dǎsuàn xiàhu wǒmen."

Dandan glared at all of them, "where's Reborn?"

"Out here!" Reborn called, they walked to the window as Reborn pulled himself up, a grin on his face. "Well half of me anyways, the other half is under the bed."

Dandan fainted then and there. "Well I'll be taking my leave now… I did nothing, I was never hear; none of you know me. Peace out." With that he vanished in a tunnel of darkness.

* * *

**Said in Chinese:**

**Jian: Oh my god! Kids, what... you killed them!**

**Dandan; Fon! How could you scare us all like that?**

**Fon: I'm sorry mom, it was to trick the girls, we knew they planned to scare us.**

**Alright so I need to finish getting ready for school because we're leaving pretty soon...  
**


	60. The Wedding Part Ten

**LAST CHAPTER WRITTEN BY NIKKI, PROMISE, I HONESTLY DIDN'T PLAN ON HAVING IT BEING TEN CHAPTERS LONG! FORGIVE ME! YOU GET SAMMY BACK AFTER THIS I PROMISE!**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Christmas was spent with the teens cleaning the house, it was worth it. Having to scare Mei so bad she finally snapped, and they never knew how scary she could be when she was completely angered like that. Viper was starting to like her… a lot!

"You know, I might have misjudged your sister." She spoke. The others turned to look at her, "she's Varia quality." Fon shook his head at her.

"Oh no, no Varia for Mei, she's still a little girl, she's too sweet and innocent."

"Please, who the hell says 'I'll bite you to death.' And be innocent?" Lal asked, "all right, if we are going to clean, we are going to clean in style." Lal put her broom down and got her Ipod then connected it to the I-home.

There was Cello sound at the beginning of the song. The other four grinned.

"Now this is what I'm talking about, cleaning, Panic! At the Disco style, Kora!"

_Oh,  
Well imagine,  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
And I can't help but to hear,_

Lal sung along with the lead singer, as she swept the dust away. She was using the end as a microphone like an idiot.

_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

Viper sung; they stared at her with grins. Who knew she knew the words as well? "Damn, midget has style." She shrugged as she cleaned.

_I'd chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a? Door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
with a sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a? door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of...  
_

Reborn sung, in his deep voice, it made Viper and Lal gulp slightly; they loved it whenever he covered his mouth like _Brendon Urie_does during the music video. He did a quick spin then made a pose, a grin on his face that would make all the girls squeal in excitement. They laughed at him for it.

_Well in fact,  
well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
well this calls for a toast  
so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact,  
Well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast,  
So pour the champagne, pour the champagne  
_

Colonnello sung as he used a cloth to clean the table, he stopped cleaning and turned the music up as loud as it could go, the five were the only ones there. Dandan and Jian took the girls to the market so Elizabeth could look around.

_I'd chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a ? door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a ? door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
Again...  
_

Fon sung this time in his light voice, it almost sounded like the actual singer. Lal grinned at him, "Sing Asian, sing~" She sung, Fon shook his head at her and went back to washing the dishes._  
_

_I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a ? door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a? Door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
Again..._

They all sung together at the end, putting too much effort into it, they all sounded like idiots. They laughed at each other for it. "What song is next?"

"I don't know how about you shut the hell up and listen."

"Lal M. Mirch, it is Christmas, there's a reason we covered our mouths during that one part." Fon scolded with a laugh.

"If we really care do you think we would be listening to this?" Lal questioned with narrowed eyes. Fon stood up straight and turned to look at Lal, their eyes locked, before he narrowed them.

"Touché Lal Mirch, touché." Fon nodded to Lal. She laughed.

"I win all; I'm not a Mirch for nothing after all!"

_I feel the salty waves come in  
I feel them crash against my skin  
And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win  
There's a haze above my TV  
that changes everything I see  
and maybe if I continue watching  
I'll lose the traits that worry me_

Jumping on the table, Colonnello tried to act cool, by lip singing to the song. They sent him a death glare, which he ignored.

_Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?  
Stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste and,  
who cares divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective,  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up I'm getting out of here  
(Can we fast-forward to go down on me?)_

He continued to lip sing, taking the broom from Lal, she didn't like that, folding her arms across her chest she glared at him. Tapping her foot on the floor she held pouting look on her face which made her look adorable.

_Taking everything for granted but we still respect the time  
we move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine (everything is fine!)  
And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines,  
But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside._

He swung the broom around the room, as he did a spin, they had to duck (besides Viper, she was still a midget) ((We love making fun of Viper's height, its cause of Bel in that one chapter of the Manga!)) "WATCH IT IDIOT!" Lal snapped.

_Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?  
Stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste and,  
Who cares divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up I'm getting out of here  
Catch me up I'm getting out of here_

He jumped off of the table and walked around Lal, still singing into the broom, she rolled her eyes and glared at him, "you're not sexy by lip singing I hope you know." She said in a blank voice as she watched him, oh how she wanted to beat him with that broom at the moment.

_More to the point, I need to show  
How much I can come and go  
Other plans fell through  
And put a heavy load on you  
I know, there's no more that need be said  
When I'm inching through your bed  
Take a look around instead and watch me go_

He winked at her in a seductive kind of way, she blushed and tried to take the broom, she was going to beat him so badly his own mother won't be able to recognize him!

_Stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste and  
Who cares divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up I'm getting out of here_

He allowed Lal to take the broom, but whenever she swung at him, oddly he dodged all of it as he danced around Reborn, Fon, and Viper, all three dodging the broom before it made contact to their heads or gut.

_It's not fair, just let me perfect it  
Don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive  
'Cause seeing clear would be a bad idea  
Now catch me up I'm getting out of here  
So catch me up I'm getting out of here (Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?)_

Colonnello stopped moving, his back to Lal as he sung the last line she hit him so hard he passed out then and there, the broom broken in half, she wondered if Dandan would be mad at her for it. Turning she shrugged and threw the broom at Colonnello.

"Such an abusive girlfriend," Reborn said.

"Eh, he likes it." Fon replied as he went back to cleaning the dishes.

"All right bitches, shut your mouths, this is one of my favorite song." Lal snapped as she took Colonnello's place on the table.

_Just a dime store poet  
keeping pace, talking his face blue  
Two dollar store tramps  
to get a glance, a new chance at you_

Colonnello jumped up, rubbing his head, "GET OFF OF THAT TABLE I JUST CLEANED IT, KORA!"

_Walk past the dance floor  
that's always been a dear friend of mine  
Cuckolds and concubines  
dancing in four, four times  
_

Lal unlike Colonnello didn't lip sing when it was her turn; she put the right amount of effort into this song, enjoying every bit of it, not doing what they made them do in choir.

_"Hey mister" the bellman says "I can only recall and spend some time I said"  
So he replies "Then how do you manage?"  
I dodge the blast, and apologize for collateral damage  
_

Colonnello's eyes were on Lal, the whole time; the way her body moved with every swift movement oh he wanted to tackle her to the ground. Growling he jumped. She sidestepped with ease.

_In love, I've always been a mercenary, but I never leave my post when the cash runs out  
I want to make you quiver  
Make your backbone shiver  
Hey kid, take the stage and deliver  
"Hey mister" the bellman says "I can only recall and spend some time I said."  
So he replies "Then how do you manage?"  
I dodge the blast, and apologize for collateral damage  
_

He jumped up and tried to tackle her to the ground yet again, she kicked him in the face as she spun on her tip toes, showing off the lessons she had taken when she was younger. Colonnello had a bloody nose.

_"How does it feel to stand on the very stones that ran with your parent's blood?  
Do you feel sad, full of rage? Or does that outfit help you bury your feelings?  
Hiding your true self  
you're truly an extraordinary specimen; I look forward to breaking you"  
_

Reborn said in a deep voice, he smirked and bowed when they clapped.

_I dodge the blast, and apologize for collateral damage  
_

Lal went back to singing, she looked like she was enjoying herself, each time she dodged Colonnello who tried his best to capture her in a tackle.

_"Hey mister" the bellman says "I can only recall and spend some time I said."  
So he replies "Then how do you manage"  
I dodge the blast, and apologize for collateral damage  
_

"Stay still you sexy beast!" Colonnello shouting, having one of those rare moments where he doesn't use Kora, Lal loved those moments, but she would never allow him to catch her, he needs to be faster!

_"Hey mister" the bellman says "I can only recall and spend some time I said."  
So he replies "Then how do you manage"  
I dodge the blast, and apologize for collateral damage_

Lal grinned as Colonnello for what felt like the hundredth time today fell to the ground. He wasn't having any luck today was he? Reborn laughed, "Oh, man you suck."

"I like to see you try catching a Lal M. Mirch!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING M,"

"Lal, don't curse on today the day of our lords birthday." Viper said, she sounded like she didn't really care.

"Do you even care Viper?"

"Not at all, I have to say that so I can tell my father I tried to keep people from cursing on today of all days… speaking of my dad he is probably mad I haven't called the whole time we have been here… eh I can say it's cause we didn't have serves." She shrugged as she looked at the full serves she had at the moment. "He won't be that mad." Fon shook his head at her.

Reborn ran to the I-home and shuffled around, he frowned. "Lal fucking Mirch, where is the Fall Out Boy?" Reborn snapped.

"Fall out whom?" Lal asked, with a frown.

"Fall. Out. Boy." Reborn hissed.

"Never heard of 'em," She shrugged. Reborn shook his head.

He switched out Lal's I-pod with his own as he switched songs. He grinned as he jumped onto the sink. Fon shouted. "REBORN!" Reborn waved Fon off as the music started.

_Say my name and his in the same breath  
I dare you to say they taste the same  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
and let December glow in flames_

Reborn sung as he danced around the sink and counter. Fon was amazed he didn't fall off; maybe he was the best hitman alive.

_Erase myself and let go  
Start it over again in Mexico  
these friends, they don't love you  
they just love the hotel suites, now  
_

Jumping from the counter onto the island he spun on the counter, dipping down on his knees he spun and held a blue rose out to both Lal and Viper, where he got them, the girls will never know. _  
_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
_

Reborn then jumped back to the counter, kicking his leg over Fon's head, Fon swear his head was going to go flying if he did that.

_Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance  
I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette  
Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up)  
_

Viper and Lal looked at each other as they tried to think of a plan to mess with Reborn. To get him to fall on his face, and maybe crack his skull open?

_On the oracle in my chest,  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist  
_

Get this, right in the middle of the song Reborn turned into a _cat_ for a few seconds before he turned back into his normal self.

_Sweat it out, shut your mouth  
free love on the streets but  
in the alley it ain't that cheap, now_

They stared at Reborn, wondering how the hell he did that, they didn't question it. Instead they relaxed and watched as he continued to sing and dance. Reborn had moves.

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
_

He acted cool and like he was an actual singer. They waved him off.

_Said,  
I don't care just what you think  
as long as it's about me, you said  
I don't care just what you think  
as long as it's about me, I said  
I don't care (I don't care)  
Said, I don't care (I don't care)  
Said, I (I) don't (don't) care (care)  
I (I) don't (don't) care (no I don't)  
I don't care, (I said)  
I don't care, (I said)  
I (I) don't (don't) care (care)  
_

He had Colonnello sing back up, as they sung. Reborn went deep throat while Colonnello went high, it was fun.

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery_

"Well Reborn, you just ruined this band for me." Lal frowned as she looked at him, she was still going to give the band a chance, but she was going to make Reborn believe she wasn't. She would steal his Ipod tonight.

"Oh, you know I have a beautiful singing voice."

"I liked it better when we were little and you sung, back when you had a female voice." Lal grumbled as she went back to cleaning, the whole place was destroyed just by Reborn's crazy dancing.

"Who's next, Fon, Viper? Pick your poison." Viper and Fon looked at each other, Viper then turned to them.

"I don't sing." She replied, "Much, besides that one part, you will not get me to sing again."

"BS WE ALL SUNG, YOU HAVE TO SING MIDGET KORA!"

"I'll sing if you stop calling me a fucking midget!"

"Dude, you got onto Lal for cursing yet here you are…" Reborn trailed off looking at Viper, she glared.

"Did I give you permission to question me?" She asked with a glare. Reborn looked around, wondering if he should be scared right now or find her rather adorable with the narrowed eyes and puffed out lips, she didn't look scary at all, but he knew he should be one of the two.

"Hey, Lal…" He whispered scooting over to her, "should I totally be scared of Viper right now? Or should I find her adorable…?" He couldn't help but ask. She looked at Viper and had the same confused look as Reborn did.

"I say both." Lal replied, "Damn, I think I just fell for her creepy cuteness…"

Reborn held a weird look on his face, as if he had a lemon in his mouth, "Lal Mirch, fell for another girls cuteness that's not Elizabeth? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Fon laughed as he went to the Ipod and put a song on. "Here you go Viper, sing till your little greedy hearts content." Well that's sad if your boyfriend knows you're greedy and he's completely okay with it.

As the music started to play Viper nodded as she unlike the others took a seat.

_It's these substandard motels on the (la-la-la-la-la) corner of 4th and Fremont Street.  
Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing  
any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering.  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde,  
and the habit of decomposing right before your very (la-la-la-la) eyes.  
_

They stared at Viper with wide eyes, whenever the "La-la-la-la's" were sung; it was like other people were singing instead. They stared at her, "WITCH!" Reborn shouted Viper ignored him,

_Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
_

Out of the blue Viper had the top hat he wears in a few videos. Lal envied her, "I want that hat!_  
_

_Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin  
Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
she's getting a job at the firm come Monday.  
The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney  
moonlighting aside, she really needs his money.  
Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy._

Yeah (Yeah)

"Such a naughty song," Reborn said as he listened to the lyrics.

_And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin"  
Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"  
as he said to the Mrs. Well, only hours before,  
after he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact.  
There was a terrible crash (There was a terrible crash)  
between her and the badge  
she spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind.  
_

Standing up she ended up dancing with Fon, Lal laughed, Colonnello tried to get her to dance with her, she shrugged and danced with him, Reborn danced with the broken broom.

_Along with the people inside  
what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
_

"You know, it's interesting how she is able to change her voice," Lal said as she pushed Colonnello down as she danced over him and made her way to the fridge and got out a bottle of water, "water anyone?" The three nodded with Colonnello groaning.

_There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
at the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
and a few more of your least favorite things.  
_

Taking her seat she glanced around the room, a smirk on her face, oh how she loved this song.

_Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
at the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
and a few more of your least favorite things.  
_

She crushed the rose Reborn gave to her, allowing it to drop onto the floor, Lal cursed since she would be the one forced to clean that.

_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
_

Viper suddenly had a Violin in her hands as she muted the music just for this part, she played the violin perfectly, they stared in awe at how amazed at how well she played it. "Wow, Viper, I…didn't know you could play the Violin, it's beautiful." Lal said as she looked at the girl. Viper smirked.

_Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
at the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
and a few more of your least favorite things.  
_

Now she decided to stand on the chair, it made her only an inch taller than Fon who happened to be the tallest person in the room, with her illusions she made it rain, yet they didn't feel the rain, and it didn't mess up the room at all, gotta love illusions.

_Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses  
and sleeping with the roaches and they taking best guesses  
at the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
and a few more of your least favorite things._

"Well Midget, that was an interesting show." Reborn said a little hurt due to his flower being destroyed. "Now pay for that rose, it was a rental."

"How do you rent a rose kora," Colonnello couldn't help but ask as he looked at Reborn.

"Don't ask, Fon, you're up."

_Mama told me when I was young  
"Come sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say  
And if you do this it will help you some sunny day"_

"Oh, take your time, don't live too fast  
Troubles will come and they will pass  
You'll find a woman and you'll find love  
And don't forget, son, there is someone up above"

"And be a simple kind of man  
Oh, be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"

"Forget your lust for the rich man's gold  
All that you need is in your soul  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"

"FON," The song stopped and Fon turned to look at his parents, little sister, and Elizabeth. Now Fon didn't do anything wrong, but his parents walked in at the wrong time to see their first born son, standing on the table. He was on his knees and singing into a wooden spoon instead of cleaning.

"Ni Hao mama…papa…" Fon said in a slightly scared voice as he got off of the table and straightened out his clothes. He cleared his throat and stood up straight, "welcome home, as you can see, we indeed cleaned… then we made a bigger mess…" He trailed off looking at the mess.

"In our defense it was Colonnello's idea." Lal said.

"Lal started it kora!" Colonnello shouted, blood all over his face due to Lal kicking him in the nose. "I think Lal broke my nose, Kora." He poked his nose and winched in pain. "Yeah, she broke it."

"I'll get the first aid kit." Elizabeth said used to getting it for the two idiots.

Viper and Reborn glanced at each other, "I saw we make Colonnello and Lal clean up, they started it, Lal by playing the music, Colonnello jumping on the table and lip sung to the songs."

"Viper sung a dirty song!" Colonnello shouted pointing at her.

"Reborn ruined Fall Out Boy for me!" Lal shouted over him.

"SHUT UP!" Jian shouted. The kids shut up, "Clean this mess up!" He ordered. They turned the music off and cleaned up in silence, focusing only on cleaning and not messing with each other.

* * *

By the time they finished they were too tired to do anything else. "I just want to sleep!" Lal shouted.

"Sleep with me, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"No."

Colonnello frowned as he crawled to his bed. Reborn ran into the room. "Dudes, Dudes, I just scored Tickets to see the Blue Man Group!"

"You can get sold out tickets, but you can't get a girls number?" Lal asked looking at him.

"I still have a few days until we leave, just you wait!" Reborn complained, "Besides, the concert is the twenty-seventh!" He exclaimed.

"So we have two days before we go?" Viper asked. Reborn nodded.

"Great, time to sleep the night away" Lal said as she went to sleep.

As the days went by they didn't really do anything fun, besides hang out with Fon's friends and get drunk. They fought, and beat people up, it was the most fun they have ever had… all the while Reborn _never_ got a girls number like he had planned.

* * *

The Twenty-seventh they saw the convert and Reborn acted like a geek who screamed the whole time. He was the biggest fan of the Blue Man Group they didn't even know where he got it from. Instead they recorded him the whole time laughing.

* * *

Fon was sad to go home the twenty-eighth; he gave his family a big hug and rubbed Mei's head. "Train with your Tonfas some more, and I promise you will be one of the best out there." She gave him a bright smile.

"Kid," Viper said as she looked at Mei. The two stared for a while.

Viper looked at her with a serious look. "Listen, I know we haven't been on the best of terms the past week, but you're not that bad." Mei grinned slightly, "If you're ever in Italy, you should stop by and say hi, and beat the shit out of Levi, believe it or not, but its fun."

"I might take you up on that offer, and I guess… it's okay if you date my brother, just…don't hog him all to yourself, I'll bite you to death if you do." Viper nodded.

"I'll remember that, until next time, Mei."

"See you next time…Viper."

"Share a hug." Lal snapped, "You know you want to."

The two girls bit their lips before they shared a quick hug and back off, "let's go." with that Viper walked to the car and got in.

Fon laughed as he hugged his sister one more time. "Do we have everything?"

"Oh yeah, let's go, if we are late Alaude will arrest me to death." Lal said as they went to the car.

Jian drove them to the airport and waved goodbye as they boarded the plane and returned home.

* * *

**It took longer than I expected to edit this! (I also got distracted…)**

**The songs that are featured in this chapter; I Write Sins Not Tragedies, New Perspective, Mercenary, Build God and We'll Talk, (All by Panic! At The Disco), I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy, and Simple Man by Shinedown.**

**We hope that you enjoyed our odd little song chapter. It was amusing as fuck to read over Nikki's shoulder. This really is the last chapter she's writing so after this it will be back to my crazy ass writing.**


	61. Lost Bets

**Okay so I have nothing to do, nothing at all! MY LEG IS SO ITCHY! Oh and my knee got crushed in sixth hour today and I was the one that got yelled at for it! The boy who did it has been messing with me for a while now and it's all because I have a dinosaur jacket and I don't talk much in class!**

**I got my new glasses Thursday after school and they broke Friday afternoon while I was at Jessie's house…THAT'S A NEW RECORD FOR ME! Usually it takes a month or two before I ditch them! (If you can't tell I wrote this last week.)**

**My friend took a picture of me reading at lunch and my 'friend' is staring at me and she posted it on Facebook and I saw and I didn't know he was staring at me so I'm like …he's staring at me… and my sister comments 'He's so weird' it was interesting. My back really hurts for some reason.**

**Three chapters in one day! It's a record I think.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

The house was cold when they got home, no one was waiting for them with hugs and kisses; but that was because Lal's house was closest from the airport and the group of teenagers, and Elizabeth, were tired and didn't want to drive the extra three blocks to Colonnello's and Fon's house. It was the morning of the twenty-ninth and all of them were tired to the extreme.

"Is it me or is our house always this cold?" Lal asked, looking down at Elizabeth with a curious look on her tired face. She had opened the door and a blast of cold air had literally hit her full on.

Elizabeth went to the AC that wasn't that far away from where Viper stood and switched it on so that the heat was up. "Problem fixed Lally." She told her smugly.

Reborn flopped down on the couch in Lal's living room and groaned into a pillow. "Have I ever mentioned how boring it is on planes? And that I hate them?" He asked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the Hitman. "Lal, do I have to go to school tomorrow?" She asked her sister.

"No, I'll call your school and tell them that you won't be at school until Monday since tomorrow is Friday and all...you don't even have school tomorrow; you're still on winter holiday." Lal said, coming back from putting hers and Elizabeth's suit cases in the laundry room.

Elizabeth nodded, hugged everyone slightly and went to her room for a nice long nap; it was much needed since it was two-thirty in the morning!

"Can we crash here tonight Lal?" Fon asked sleepily, curled up in the love seat with Viper tucked into his chest. She had called her mother to tell her that she was spending the night at Lal's and that she would be home whenever.

"Go ahead, you're going to do it anyway," Lal said inwardly wondering why they weren't in the rooms that they usually stayed in. didn't they want comfy pillows and blankets after hours on that stupid plane.

"Thank you Lal, you're the best!" Fon said before falling asleep. Viper held a thumb up to show her gratitude and Reborn just let out a loud snore. She would have to make a mental note to tease him about his snoring later. The only one who was up besides her was Colonnello and he was most likely going to pretend to go to his room and ten minutes later while she was asleep sneak into her bedroom.

"I'm going to sleep night Nello," Lal said, having one of her rare moments where she gave him a hug and a small, pathetic excuse of a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I sleep with you, kora?" Colonnello asked when she let go after a few seconds of hugging him.

Lal gave him a look. "Were you just going to sneak into my bed while I was asleep?" She asked him giving him a new look, one that said 'Oh yeah, I already know your little plan'

"I would never do something like that! Sneaking into my beautiful girlfriend's room while she's asleep, what kind of man do you think I am kora?" Colonnello asked before the two burst out into quiet chuckles.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha nice one Colonnello, you a gentlemen, hilarious," Lal laughed patting him on the shoulder.

Colonnello yawned, "Come on, I want to get some sleep kora." He told her, guiding her towards the staircase. "We have three flights of stairs to climb."

Lal lay down on her bed and felt herself relax slightly into the bed and two arms wrap around her bringing her closer to an overly warm chest, but it was still too cold in her room so she let it pass this one time.

* * *

It was really late in to the night when Lal woke up. She slowly sat up, pulled on a robe and walked to the kitchen to see that Colonnello and Fon were both covered in ash sipping coffee while Reborn was at the stove cooking. "Umm…what's going on?" She asked.

"We didn't want to wake you up so we just let you sleep!" Reborn said from his spot.

"Till ten," Lal asked, noticing that it was ten pm.

"You didn't get that much sleep on the plane." Reborn said as if it were obvious.

"Why are you cooking though?" Lal asked, making a face that showed she was clearly annoyed. "Fon is the one that usually cooks if I'm not here…and where did Viper go?"

"Her mother picked her up about thirty minutes ago." Fon told her.

"I lost a bet…" Reborn said with a blank face.

"What was the bet?" Lal asked, amused at her friends misery.

"If I couldn't get a girl's number while we were in China I had to cook everything while we're at your house for a year…" Reborn growled.

"I'm so sorry." Lal said without emotion as she sat down next to Fon. "Make me an omelet." She ordered attempting to take the mug of coffee Colonnello had made for her silently, but he wouldn't give her the coffee until she gave him a damn kiss, so she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm not your servant Mirch!" Reborn snapped at the raven haired girl.

"Really now because I've been cooking for you morons without complaint for five months…you owe me." Lal said. "And you lost the bet!" She added.

"I'll tell Turmeric that he doesn't have to cook while you guys are over." Elizabeth said cheerfully.

Fon made a thinking face. "We're going to have to make it up to you one day Lal." He said with a small smile on his face at the plan that was forming in his mind.

"As long as I don't have to wear a dress I don't give a shit what you do…Reborn that omelet better be ready by the time I get back." Lal said, standing up to get some fresh clothes on.

Reborn glared at her but began to make Lal's breakfast. "Why the hell am I making breakfast food if it's ten fucking pm?" He asked Fon.

"I don't know, I never told you to make breakfast food…Lal was the one who asked for an omelet and Colonnello and Elizabeth wanted bacon for some reason…" Fon said.

"Bacon is good," Elizabeth and Colonnello shouted.

"Any louder and I'm pretty sure people in America would have heard you…" Fon said quietly.

"Stop being so damn quiet Fon, we can hardly hear you." Lal snapped, coming back in wearing a black shirt that said "Boys will be toys" and a pair of pajama shorts.

"You still have that shirt?" Colonnello asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lal smirked, "You know it this shirt is too awesome to give up." She sat down in her seat and felt Colonnello's arm wrap around her. "Reborn is my food ready yet?" She asked, sitting down again.

Reborn put the food down in front of her. "There's your food ya crazy bitch."

"Thank you my dear man whore!" Lal said, digging into her food.

"I'm not a man whore, Colonnello is!" Reborn whined.

"Usually I would agree but not today." Lal told him before turning to her little sister. "What do you want to do for your birthday honey?" She asked, speaking in the somewhat gentle voice she used when talking to Elizabeth about certain things.

"All I want to do is go to the New Year's celebration in town and maybe set off a few fireworks." Elizabeth said smiling shyly. That was the thing about being born on New Year's; they always had to do something big and no matter where they went people knew it was her birthday. Even people she had never met once in her life!

"The child has spoken! It'll just be the five of us if you want." Lal said, patting Elizabeth on the head.

* * *

**Short, weird as hell chapter…my sister is messing with my nose and it's hurting my eyes really bad because my eyes went all cross-eyes and crap…**


	62. Birthday Present Planning

**I hate how my room is cold one minute because we fell asleep with the ceiling fan on, and then I turn that off and turn the space heater on and it's like burning up thirty minutes later and then it gets cold again!**

**Have any of you read Clockwork Angel? I have to read it and do a project over it and well yeah...  
**

**During lunch the freshmen practically had a flash mob…it was the craziest shit ever. I swear it was like a fucking zoo in there.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

The next day was spent looking for things around the house, mainly the kitchen to see what Lal needed to get the next time she goes to the market. They were glad to say that they had all the things they would need for dinner the first of January.

"What did you get Lizzy for her birthday?" Reborn asked when the girl in question had run off to go take a hot shower after a day of playing in the snow with Reborn. "I got her, her own fedora!" He said with pride.

"I got her a new charm for one of her necklaces," Fon said, holding out a small little box with a bow around it,

"I got her that one book she's been looking for, kora." Colonnello grinned proudly.

"More like I found it while we were at the book store in China and he paid for it." Lal said, rolling her eyes. She took a sip of her coffee before telling them what she had gotten for her little sister. "I got her a new jeweler box because the last time I was in her room the one she had looked overly full…" They all seemed surprised that Lal would get her little sister something like that. "What, I do not trust her with guns till she's twelve." Lal said seriously. She shrugged casually. "Plus it'll help clear the clutter on her dresser so that when I go in I can actually see it."

Reborn laughed. "Wow Lal, you've become such a mom." He said teasingly. "You're a single parent!"

"She's not a single parent, she has a boyfriend." Fon said, pointing a sign that said 'BOYFRIEND' at Colonnello. He received odd looks from his friends.

Lal leaned back in her seat. "I'd love to see you do my job for a week." She told Reborn, a glare on her face.

There was a determined look on the Hitman's face. "Challenge accepted!" he said quickly.

"Hell no, I'm not trusting you with my sister!" Lal said, giving him a look.

The Hitman looked slightly crushed. "Awe, and here I was going to have Elizabeth call me mommy."

"That's just sick, kora." Colonnello said with a disgusted look on his face.

"I feel sorry for not only the woman you marry but the children that you have." Fon said, scooting away from Reborn a little bit.

"And you wonder why I don't like coming over to your house." Lal told him icily, standing up to go put her plates away. "It's getting late, you're mom is still mad at me for giving you a buzz cut so you guys better get home soon…" Lal said, hating how motherly she sounded.

"Whatever you say mommy," The boys said, winking as they left the house that only held two young girls.

"Don't call me mommy damnit!" Lal screamed, throwing a lamp at them.

"Lal…why are you randomly throwing lamps," Elizabeth asked walking up to her sister as she combed her wet pink hair that looked red at the moment. Her skin was still slightly pink from her shower and she was wearing a tank top and a pair of baggy pajama bottoms.

"Those douche bags I call friends called me mommy again." Lal said as if it were obvious.

Elizabeth looked at her sister and giggled. "You would make a great mommy though! I can't wait till you have a baby of your own!" She squealed hugging her sister loosely.

Lal distanced the space between them. "Down midget, down. Now go to bed we're going out early tomorrow." She told her, pushing her towards the stairs

Elizabeth kept laughing until Lal threw her into her bedroom. She knew her sister could be crazy but she had a good heart when needed.

* * *

**This is a short, horrid chapter. I blame lack of sleep and idea's…**


	63. New Years and the Heart Necklace

**It took me quite a while to start even this author's note and that's sad I guess. I really want to wear my toga but I can't…**

**Me and Nikki really do spend too much time together and we look too much alike because yesterday I was on the phone with our aunt and she's like 'Which one am i talking to? You two sound too much alike' and then I gave the phone to Nikki for that crazy old bitch annoys me sometimes...  
**

**On a brighter side MY UNCLE IS MOVING TO THE SAME STATE WE LIVE IN!  
**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or Harry Potter!**

* * *

They were those people, the people who screamed 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in the middle of a large crowd of people in a field instead of 'HAPPY NEW YEARS' the reason being is because the day was much more to the group of four than the beginning of yet another boring year; it was a birthday. A day that they usually tried to make hell, but this time they were trying to be good…parental figures…? And try to do something fun! Instead of kissing somebody for good luck or however it goes they all grouped together and tackled the birthday girl in a tight hug.

Lal hugged the now ten year old girl tightly and even went as far as to kiss her on the top of her vanilla scented hair, "Happy birthday honey." She said when she let go of the little girl.

"Ten is a very important age, you know that kora?" Colonnello asked, patting the girl on the head.

Elizabeth looked up at the blond fourteen year old. "And how is that?" She asked curiously, a smile on her face.

"Well," Reborn started, "It's a double digit for starters,"

"And people start treating you better than they did when you were nine." Fon finished, remembering all of their tenth birthdays.

"And I might actually trust you alone in the kitchen now!" Lal joked, ruffling the younger girl's hair messily.

Elizabeth scowled at her older sister for messing up her hair. It had taken her an hour to get her hair curled neatly and now her sister was ruining it! "Lal, don't do that!" She pouted.

"Come on Lizzy, you know you love it when I mess with your hair." Lal winked a hand on her hip and the other still resting on Elizabeth's head.

"Actually she just messes with your hair because she gave Colonnello a buzz cut and she can't play with his hair anymore…" Fon said with a grin on his face. He wished Viper could have been there but she was forced at the Varia by Bel to make up for missing his birthday.

"Yeah Theresa curses you under her breath every time she sees him…" Reborn said.

"In my defense he had it coming for bragging." Lal said she folded up the blanket they were sitting on with the help of Fon. It was a nice sized blanket with red and gold that Lal had gotten out of one of their many guest bedrooms that were hardly ever used.

Elizabeth giggled. "That was so funny! The look on his face was priceless!"

"That's not true; Viper's selling pictures for about a grand, she's a very devious little girl." Fon said with a fond smile.

"I'm still pissed that she won't give me a share of the money." Lal grumbled, forcing Fon to take the blanket.

"Don't I have an option, kora?" Colonnello asked as the group walked back to Lal's house. Well, all except Reborn, who was going to run to the liquor store to get a bottle of champagne.

"No you don't." Lal said with a serious look.

"And why is that?" Fon asked with a chuckle.

"Because I tattooed, 'Property of Lal Mirch' on his side," Lal smirked wrapping an arm around his waist in a pathetic excuse of an over protective hug.

They all turned to look at her. "You did what?" They asked, giving her odd looks.

Lal nodded, stood in front of Colonnello causing him to stop walking and glare down at her. She smirked and pulled his shirt over his head and turned him so that they could see her beautiful work.

On Colonnello's left side there was a tattoo that said 'Property of Lal Mirch' in blue ink. "When the hell did you brand me, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"When we were in China and you and Reborn kept going gaga for Kyra." Lal said, handing him back his shirt. "I don't like things that belong to me to go wandering off." She smirked.

"I thought that was why you gave him the buzz cut." Elizabeth said as they continued to walk.

"Just an added bonus," Lal said, with a sly grin when Colonnello put his arm around her shoulders. He might be pissed at her but he had to admit that he liked her possessive streak.

* * *

"Alright Lizzy, you know the rules. You have to go to sleep and we'll wake you up for breakfast." Lal said in a motherly fashion when they got home.

Elizabeth smiled, they did this every year; they would go out to see the fireworks, go home and then she would be forced to go to bed saying that she needed to get some rest for the things they would be doing later that day. It was usually just dinner at her place of choice and a movie or bowling, whichever came first.

* * *

The four teens sat around the table in the backyard with smokes and glasses of champagne. They were calmer than usual and they didn't know why, they were just relaxed and that was the only way that they could explain it. It was at the point where Colonnello didn't even say kora!

"Are you going to give her their present?" Fon asked Lal calmly.

Lal tipped her head back so that her hair fell back and let out a breath of smoke. "It depends if I think she's mature enough." She told him.

"It's not like they left her a suicide note. Hell they didn't even commit suicide." Reborn said.

Lal turned her head in Reborn's direction. "She still cries easily you know. She cried her eyes out the other night when we watched Harry Potter…"

"Harry Potter is a very emotional movie." Colonnello told her.

"What part was it?" Fon asked.

"The part when Harry and Ron almost got eaten by giant spiders." Lal snorted. She had laughed her ass off at the part…that is until Elizabeth started to cry then she had to go into big sister mode and comfort her.

"Back to the point, Lal; you're giving Elizabeth your mom and dad's gift!" Reborn declared before coughing on smoke.

"Smooth," Colonnello and Lal said in unison, using the same tone of sarcasm and, laughing at him openly while Fon simply chuckled at their friend's misery.

"You two are spending far too much time together." Reborn noted with a blank face.

The couple looked at each other and instead of scooting away from each other slightly like Reborn and Fon thought they would Lal stood up and sat in his lap.

"Well damn…I really need a girlfriend…" Reborn said, feeling slightly envious of Colonnello. Not like he would ever tell the blond that…

"You know Reborn I think you're looking in the wrong place. Maybe instead of going after girls you should look for a nice boyfriend. Lussuria is single." Viper said as she emerged from…the pool…completely dry.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Reborn shouted at the younger girl.

"Are you sure because you were awfully close to Colonnello those times you two slept together." Viper teased, sitting down in Lal's now vacant seat.

"Oh ha-ha, why aren't you guys teasing Colonnello about that?" Reborn asked, un-amused that he was the only one being teased.

"Because Colonnello has a girlfriend, we know he's not gay. I would hurry if I were you." Viper said, taking the glass of champagne that Fon held out to her.

"Didn't you say that you would get that one girl, what was her name, Julia to go out with you?" Colonnello asked.

"Juliet and I will ask her out when school starts up again." Reborn said with pride.

"Ten bucks says she shuts him down." Colonnello said.

Lal turned so that she could look at him, and then to Viper who she knew would make the bet official. "Twenty says that she says yes and that she's the girl dumb enough to have sex with him." She said.

"I like that bet!" Reborn shouted.

"Shh, you're going to wake up Lizzy." Lal said with an annoyed look on her face.

Viper raised an eyebrow under her hood. "Not waking up the nine year old are we?" She asked.

"Ten, she turned ten," Lal looked at the watch on Colonnello's wrist before finishing her sentence, "two hours ago." She grinned.

"Congrats for her, are you guys going to do anything for the brat?" Viper asked.

"Well Reborn's making her breakfast, and then we're going to give her the presents, go have dinner at her favorite restaurant and then we're most likely going to go home and watch a movie." Lal said, putting out her smoke. It was funny, they weren't the type of people who were addicted to cigarettes they could honestly stop and not feel a thing. In fact this was the first time since Lal's parents have died that they have smoked.

"Sounds fun," Viper said sarcastically.

"You're just lucky you aren't required to spend the day with her." Lal hissed.

"I'm not her mother/father/sister." Viper smirked.

"Fuck you Viper…I'm going to sleep." Lal said getting up to the dismay of Colonnello.

"We'll be up sometime later." Reborn said.

"Sleeping in my bed again are we?" Lal asked, raising an eyebrow. The three boys nodded. "Whatever…Fon I swear if I wake up to you using my breasts as a pillow again I'm kicking your ass."

Viper glared at the older girl and then at Fon when Lal went back inside, laughing likes a maniac.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up around seven, a decent time to get up on holiday, (So says Lal), got dressed in a pretty black dress with gold splattered here and there, and then went down to her sister and her friends that she considered her family now that it was only her and Lal.

"Good morning Lizzy, how are you?" Fon asked with a bright smile on his face.

"I'm fine Fon," She smiled falsely, hoping that the older boy wouldn't notice.

"I know that smile, that's the same fake smile Lal uses when she's upset." Reborn said, noticing the smile. He looked around the room. "You have about ten minutes before Lal gets out of the shower and forces Colonnello to wake up, talk." He demanded, putting a plate of food on the table.

Elizabeth sighed and took the hot coco that Fon had pushed towards her. "Just…a little upset…that's all…" She said.

"You miss your parents do you not?" Fon asked. Elizabeth nodded sadly. "That's perfectly alright you've lost loved ones and on the day of a special occasion you are missing them. It's perfectly normal." He patted her on the head and pushed a plate of eggs and bacon towards her. "Eat before your sister gets worried."

"Lal doesn't worry about anything, she's Lal." Elizabeth grumbled, poking at her eggs.

"That's not true; your sister loves you very much Lal's just not…she's just not as emotional as Natalia was…" Reborn said patting her on the back as well. "She might not wear dresses or show that she loves well anyone but she put a lot of effort into today just so that you would be happy. Now suck it up and do what Mirch's do best; survive."

Elizabeth put up a strong look, nodded and ate her food.

Lal came down twenty minutes later putting on a pair of silver stud earrings with Colonnello following her like a lost puppy. She was dressed like she was going to work.

"Why are you dressed like that? Alaude didn't call you did he?" Elizabeth asked frowning slightly.

"He said that there was a meeting I had to go to…" Lal said, grabbing a piece of toast and a to go mug of coffee.

"But you said most of the meetings you guys had were never important!" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth he's still not happy I was gone for so long and I probably have a mountain of paper work at my desk. I'll get the meeting over with along with a few papers and then I'll come home and give you your gifts." Lal told her, giving a small non-existent smile.

"Promise," Elizabeth asked.

"Whatever floats your boat kiddo?" Lal asked, not entirely sure how to answer her. She waved good-bye to everyone else and left to catch a taxi to the CEDEF.

* * *

"This so better be worth it Alaude, it's my sister's birthday and I promised her that I would be back before it was too late." Lal snapped, kicking the door to the conference room open.

Her fellow co-workers were sitting there casually like they always did when they had meetings. Usually their meetings were really important except for the ones like the one they were having where all they did was sit around and bitch and drink coffee.

"Lal, you're back! I've missed you so much!" Iemitsu said, running up and attempting to hug the fifteen year old. She dodged easily, causing the boy to run into the wall like a moron.

Lal kicked him in the head. "That's for spamming my phone over the last week with pointless bullshit I could care less about!" She hissed.

Iemitsu pouted and rubbed his head. "You're so mean to me…I just wanted to know if you got laid or not!" He shouted.

"It's none of your business if I had sex or not!" Lal said a small blush on her face.

"You so did, didn't you?" Oregano asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No I didn't! Where's Alaude anywhere?" Lal asked, changing the subject.

"Oh we think he got too drunk last night to think properly…" Turmeric said with a sheepish smile.

Lal made a face. "I didn't think it was possible for Alaude to get drunk!"

"He has a really low tolerance of alcohol…its sad really, one fruity drink and he's singing Big Time Rush songs." Iemitsu smirked. He remembered the Christmas party two years ago and it was priceless. He got it on tape and everything!

"That's something I really need to see…" Lal said, the image forming in her head.

Alaude entered the room then, looking like he had just licked the sidewalk. He spotted Lal and did something that no one expected, he hugged her. "Don't ever go to China again, I had no one to fight with or to make me good coffee!"

Lal patted his back awkwardly, not being much of a hugger…"There, there Alaude…"

"Hey Alaude," Iemitsu said happily.

Alaude growled. "GIVE ME 5,609 PUSH-UPS!" He shouted, right in Lal's ear…the sad thing was that his yell was the same as Elena when she sees a cute baby…which isn't that loud.

Iemitsu did a push-up and then stood up again. "That was 5,609 push-ups sir!" he called in a military voice.

Alaude nodded, "Good job, here's a gold star." He handed Iemitsu a small gold star…with glitter on it…

"I'm going home…" Lal said upon witnessing many things that she didn't want to see…

"Bye Lally~" They called out happily…half of them drunk from a few hours ago…

"Wait one minute Lal, I'll let you go home if you do one thing." Alaude said with a devilish smirk.

"I'm not TPing Daemon's house again!" Lal said, glaring at him.

"I wasn't going to ask you to do that! I was going to ask if you could egg it. He stole my brandy last weekend and I haven't gotten back at him for it yet." Alaude said, handing her a carton of eggs. "And if you hit him or Elena it'll just be a plus." He grinned.

"What did Elena do to you?" Iemitsu asked. He liked Elena; she made him cookies when he was sick last year!

"She took pictures of me when I wasn't paying attention!" Alaude hissed.

Lal snorted. "Can I get a few copies?" She asked.

"Just go egg the fucking house and go home to your idiots and little sister!" He growled thrusting the eggs into Lal's hands.

* * *

"When is she coming home? She said she wouldn't be long. It's been three hours!" Elizabeth sighed, idly stirring a straw in her virgin muddy water; muddy water was cola and orange juice. She liked it better than she thought she would.

They were in the back yard playing poker …the sad thing was that they were all trying their best and Elizabeth was still kicking their asses.

"I'm sure she'll be home soon, don't worry Lizzy!" Fon said.

"Knowing Lal's luck Iemitsu is keeping her there to piss her off…wait...is that a car door I hear…?" Reborn asked, perking up slightly.

Colonnello sniffed the air slightly. "I smell Lal's perfume, kora." He said.

"Wow Colonnello, that's really creepy…wait Lal wears perfume?" Fon asked, never having known Lal to wear anything so girly.

"Once a year she wears perfume, seriously she has this bottle of perfume that she's used exactly nine times. She started when I was a year old…mom told me…" Elizabeth smiled and turned to see her sister enter the kitchen, which was attached to one of the clear doors leading to the backyard.

"What did I miss?" Lal asked as she took the braid out of her hair. She threw a small pink parcel at Elizabeth. "From Turmeric, he says happy birthday."

Elizabeth looked at the small package in her hands and then to her sister. "Can I open it?" She asked.

Lal sighed and nodded. "Go ahead."

Elizabeth squealed and tore the paper off to reveal a pair of earrings, they had her birthstone!

Lal looked at Colonnello. "Get up kora bastard." She demanded.

"No, this is my seat kora." Colonnello said firmly.

"There's nowhere else to sit." Lal said blandly.

Colonnello looked at her and smiled seductively. "You can sit in my lap kora." He said told her.

Lal leaned down so that their faces were inches apart from each others, she made an action to kiss him but at the last minute she pushed him out of his chair and swiftly sat down before he could get up. "You wouldn't move so I had to resort to tricking you love." She looked at the cards that he had in his hand and smirked, it was a very good pick of cards.

"How was the meeting?" Fon asked.

"It was fine, people yelled, got shot, Iemitsu tried being a pervert, and Alaude passed out gold stickers with glitter…how has your day been Lizzy?" Lal asked, turning to the now ten year old girl with what could be considered a smile.

"It was really fun! Reborn made me muddy water, Nicole came over for a little bit and gave me a gift and we talked, oh and guess who came over!" Elizabeth squealed with an excited look on her face.

Lal turned and glared at Reborn. "YOU MADE MY SISTER A MUDDY WATER?" She screamed, ready to kill the fedora bastard.

"It was a virgin drink I swear I didn't put anything in it!" Reborn shrieked, hiding behind Fon.

"Lal, you never asked who came over!" Elizabeth whined.

Lal shot Reborn in the arm and then looked at her. "Who came over?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elizabeth let out a high pitched squeal that made Lal want to rip her ears off, "Anthony from Science! He remembered it was my birthday!"

Lal patted her on the head, "That's nice sweetie but I hope that you two don't get too close, I may just have to punish him if anything happens." She smiled a sadistic smile.

"Stop being so protective kora." Colonnello said from where he was sitting on the ground, his head in Lal's lap.

"I can be as protective as I want. Now, game over because we're going out for lunch." Lal said, putting her cards down.

* * *

"Can I open the rest of my presents now?" Elizabeth asked when they had finished cake and dinner that night.

"I suppose I've made you wait long enough, Reborn fetch the gifts!" Lal said, clapping a few times to show she meant business.

"Why me," Reborn asked, standing up to get the gifts.

"Because you're closest to them and I'm comfy." Lal said. She was lying on the love seat, leaning against Colonnello's chest as she read.

"You just don't want to get up." Reborn glared. He put the boxes down in front of Elizabeth and waited for the ten year old to pick her poison.

Elizabeth first picked the orange one, the one from Reborn. She giggled when she saw the black fedora with a thick blue strap around it. "It's so cute." She said as she placed the fedora on her head.

"You look like Reborn…Don't wear that around me." Lal said after looking at her sister. She turned back to her book and waited to see what kind of stupid come-back Reborn would say.

"I think she looks wonderful!" He said, sticking his tounge out at Lal.

"Go to hell Reborn kora." Colonnello said for her since she looked like she was in no mood to mess with Reborn.

The second parcel that Elizabeth chose was a velvet jewelry box that had a red bow around it, a bright red that could only come from Fon. It was a charm for one of her many charmless chains in the shape of a key. "Awe Fon I've always wanted a key! I have a lock so it's only logical." She turned to Fon and bowed politely.

Fon smiled and bowed also. He was glad that the young girl was kind enough to bow. Of course she was a mix of all of them, having known all of them her whole ten years of life.

"Mine next kora?" Colonnello asked, pushing the packaged gift towards his sometime in the distant future sister-in-law.

Elizabeth grinned when she tore the baby blue wrapped book that she had been wanting for months. It was one on Greek Mythology. "Where did you find this? I've been looking since it came out!" She gushed.

"I found it when we were in China and since I already got you a gift I made him buy it." Lal said idly, flipping past yet another page of a book she's read more than one time. She pointed to the tallest one of the gifts wrapped in a darker blue than Colonnello's was. "That's from me," she went back to the world that she didn't belong in, but slightly smirked when she heard her sister squeal about how perfect the gift was. "Look in the second drawer." She said after a few minutes.

Elizabeth gave her sister a confused look and went to check the second drawer of the tall oak jeweler box that had roses engraved into it. She let out a small gasp when she saw what was inside.

A silver necklace with eight birthstones made into a heart with a sterling-silver background. The first was an Emerald; her mother's birthstone, the second was a Sapphire; her father's birthstone, the third was Topaz; Calder's birthstone, the fourth was an Amethyst; Lal's birthstone, the fifth was an Opal; Reborn's birthstone, the sixth was a Diamond; Fon's birthstone, the seventh was a Ruby; Colonnello's birthstone, and then lastly it was hers; a Garnet.

"Mom had it made a month before you were born, she was going to give it too you this year but well…you know…" Lal said, flipping a page in her book. She held a hand up to stop Elizabeth from tackling her into a hug. "I've given out more hugs today than I ever thought I would in my life…if you want a hug go hug Fon…you're lucky I even hugged you this morning you spoiled little brat."

Elizabeth looked at her sister and knew it was the best she was going to get to an I love you in a long time. So she hugged Fon pretending that it was her big sister.

* * *

**Oh wow it took me longer to write this than I thought! I BLAME MATH HOMEWORK!**

**Lol so last night when I was trying to sleep me and Nikki were watching the new Footloose and we were like 'THIS IS SO DIRTY' it was hilarious but I'm mad that they cut out the scene where Areal was standing between both cars as they drove. That was my favorite part.**

**Sadly there is no picture of the necklace that Elizabeth got, I made it up myself.**


	64. Bricks!

**Yoshikuni Itoe**** THIS IS YOUR CHAPTER!**

**Sorry that my posts haven't been as often as they usually are I have a lot of things to do for school like a bunch of math homework and studying for Financial Literacy. (Nikki don't say anything I study while you are at work)…I'm done with my Greek Week project and my icon will most likely be a picture of me in the toga or something like that. My mom and sister are like crashing first hour…it's going to be embarrassing because I have like one friend in that class…**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Lal and Elizabeth said in unison as they stared at the three idiots that they had come to love over the years with blank faces.

The three in question had come to their house with wheel barrels of, get this, bricks and said that they were going to have a competition to see who could get the most bricks by midnight; it was currently seven am…

"We are serious, no joke. We are going to throw bricks at each other to get more bricks…Lizzy is the judge!" Reborn said.

"Can we join in?" The Varia asked.

"No Varia, no," Reborn said as if he were talking to a dog.

"Fucking bastard," They all said before leaving…in a group…awesomely.

"When will this battle begin and where," Lal asked. She was slightly interested in why her idiotic friends had come up with such a stupidly dangerous game.

"Your backyard, now," They said.

"Whose stupid idea was this?" Lal asked as they walked to the backyard.

"It was mine!" Reborn shouted with pride.

"You realize that if any of us get seriously injured you are responsible since it was your idea in the first place." Lal said, sliding open the screen door and walking out into the fresh spring air.

"It's your house; you should be the one responsible!" Reborn argued as him, Fon and Colonnello wheeled out the bricks.

"I wasn't the one who came up with the game! What do we do exactly besides throw bricks at each other?" Lal asked. She was standing near the pool casually.

"We throw bricks at each other to capture the others bricks and then put them in our pile of bricks…rules are there are no rules! IT'S AN FREE FOR ALL!" Reborn shouted in joy.

"What's the prize?" Elizabeth snorted, laying her head on the outside table.

Reborn looked at the ten year old and then picked up another brick. "This brick is the prize!" Reborn declared.

"What's so special about that brick, kora?" Colonnello asked with a raised eyebrow.

"All the other bricks were touched inappropriately from the guy we stole them from." Reborn said.

"You stole these bricks?" Lal asked.

"We went to the brick store but they denied us so we went to a construction site and seriously maimed a bitch and then we stole all the spare bricks we could get our hands on!" Fon said with an odd cheerfulness.

"So basically you got denied so you went to a construction site, beat the shit out of random people and then stole bricks…oh god you idiots didn't spray paint ARCOBALENO in the side of the building they were working on again did you?" Lal asked.

"IT WAS JUST SO TEMPTING KORA!" Colonnello screamed, again in Lal's ear. She threw him into the pool as his punishment.

"Once Colonnello gets out of the pool we will begin our free for all!" Reborn declared as Colonnello surfaced from the water.

"That was cold you bitch, kora!" Colonnello hissed as he climbed out of the pool.

"Yeah I know it was." Lal said not really caring about whether or not he was sick or not…she was a really bad girlfriend…

* * *

By the time the free for all was over Lal and Reborn had come to a tie. Fon had given Lal all of his bricks ten minutes into the game, then Reborn stole Colonnello's bricks causing Lal to become pissed and throw multiple bricks at Reborn until she got a fair amount of bricks…the game went on like that for a while but the author is really tired so she's in no mood to describe shit….

"I can't believe we just wasted a perfectly good Sunday throwing bricks at each other…" Lal said as they all sat down in her kitchen.

"It was so worth it." The boys grinned.

* * *

**Odd little facts:**

**1: This all started because of a PM that went a little like this 'I wish people were like that in America, but noo we'd just throw a brick to get another brick'**

**2: This chapter was supposed to be yet another Valentine's Day chapter but I thought it was going nowhere…**

**3: THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU MY DEAR FRIEND ****YOSHIKUMI ITOE**!

**4: This is a very short chapter...**


	65. New Perspective

**This was a chapter inspired by my sister and our weird addiction to Panic! At the Disco….**

**Hey so guess what, I'm going to the lake again so that means another three or four days of no me…I'm sorry that they don't have wifi! On a side not my mom and I just spent like an hour or two making Baklava and we're still not done baking it. I CAN'T WAIT TO WEAR MY TOGA!**

**Oh and a program I really want to download onto my computer but can't for some reason because my mom said no; Adobe In Design. OHMYFUCKINGGODITISTHEMOSTAMA ZINGTHINGINTHEWORLDILOVEITSO MUCH! We use it in my Desktop Publishing and Design class and I just adore it so much I want it so bad!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It was their last day of school for the year and Giotto had allowed them to wear casual clothing for the day. It was during their lunch period when it happened, Bel and Viper walked into the court yard, both in suits, with a giant boom box on Bel's shoulders. Both of them were wearing sunglasses, Bel's hair was actually pinned back for once and Viper had a hat on as usual. The song that was playing blasting loud on Bel's stereo; New Perspective by Panic! At the Disco.

"Did you have any idea this was going to happen?" Lal asked Fon with an amused look on her face as she watched the rest of the Varia stare with open mouths at their youngest members.

"She might have mentioned it." Fon smiled.

"You're girlfriend looks good in a suit, kora." Colonnello told him.

Lal and Fon both turned to look at Viper. "Yeah, she does look good…" They said.

"When is Reborn getting back? I swear he's been making out with that slut for half an hour." Lal said, looking around the court yard for Reborn and Juliet, who had agreed to go out with him. "I need to tell you idiots something." She told them when they gave her curious looks.

* * *

"Alright I'm back you can stop being depressed." Reborn said, sliding into his usual seat.

"Shut up Reborn you aren't cool." Lal told him, taking a sip of her Gatorade. "I have something to tell you little shits."

"What is it?" They all asked with stupid looks on their faces.

"Elizabeth and I are leaving for America tonight. We'll be staying with Eleanor for the summer…of course that won't stop Alaude from making me work…what's with those looks? It's not like I'm moving there." Lal said rolling her eyes at the blank looks on her friend's faces.

"You're leaving us…for an entire summer…will you call?" Fon asked.

"Hell no, this is my vacation not only from school but from you dumbasses." Lal said, munching on a banana slice.

"So you aren't even going to write? Even Fon writes us when he goes to China without us, kora." Colonnello said with a hurt look on his face.

"When have I ever been one to write letters, or anything else like that?" Lal asked. She nodded too Viper and Bel when they stopped at their table.

Viper looked at Fon, a smirk on her face as she said, in a bland voice, "You come along because I love your face."

Fon replied with, "And I'll admire your expensive taste."

"You're damn straight you will." Viper smirked.

"This isn't done young lady; we will finish this talk later!" Fon said to Lal before he followed Bel and Viper. Bel did not seem to like Fon's presence at all judging by the look on his face.

* * *

"Excuse me for a moment I have to use the restroom." Viper said. They had gotten bored of walking so they were at the usual table eating. She stood and left to the bathroom that was just inside of the school.

Bel turned to Fon with a knife pointed to his throat. "Stay away from Mammy, he belongs to the Prince!" He hissed darkly when Mammon was out of ear shot.

Lal gave him a knowing look. "Well aren't you a jealous little kitty." She teased.

Bel tilted his head to the side. "No one has called me a kitty before." He admitted after a few seconds.

"It's because of your grin…you know for a genius you're really stupid." Lal noted before standing up and throwing her bag over her shoulder. "I have a few papers I need to sign for Giotto, I'll see you guys in class."

Reborn, Fon and Colonnello looked at each other. "Hide her passport?" They asked each other.

Colonnello nodded. "I know where she keeps the passports and other important documents, kora!" He said proudly.

"And you three say I'm creepy." Bel said.

"We just don't want a repeat of what happened last time Lal went somewhere without us…." Fon said quietly, looking down in shame at the memory.

"What happened?" Bel urged.

"We can't say, we were sworn to secrecy." Reborn smirked at the younger boy with a suggestive wink that made Bel think it was nothing that bad...compared to what he would have done that is.

"What did I miss?" Viper asked, sitting down between Fon and Bel.

"The idiots are going to hide Lal's passport and any other document she may need…" Bel said.

"Again," Viper asked with a raised eyebrow.

The three boys nodded, goofy looks on their faces.

* * *

It was the last class of the last day and they were doing what they always did on the last day, nothing at all accept bug Lal that is.

"This is why I'm going to America, to get away from all of your annoyingness!" Lal snapped right as the last bell rang. She picked up what little things she had and went to Alaude's office for the list of hits he was going to have her do while in America. "Don't even think about going to my house, I'm picking up Elizabeth and we're taking an earlier flight!"

"Wow she's really that pissed at us kora." Colonnello said sadly as they walked to his house.

"Probably just her time of the month," Reborn said casually.

"If it were that she probably would have killed us…" Fon said slowly.

"Nah, she loves us too much." Reborn said, turning a corner. His arms were behind his head and a smoke was in his mouth. It was one of those odd moments when Reborn broke the rules when Lal wasn't around to chastise him about it.

"This is going to be the worst summer ever kora." Colonnello pouted.

* * *

**Ha-ha so I'm sorry that it's been taking me longer to update than usual but still I have school and my Math and AP English teachers like to give me homework and I have to finish my Greek Week project, (I forgot to add two little things you know recipe's and a picture of Homer.) I have one chapter already mostly written but I'm going to add yet another stupid chapter that is mainly just filler…**


	66. Viper's Prank

**This is the major filer I was telling you about in chap. 65; can you believe that this is chapter 66? I have no idea how long this will be but I know for sure I've already got a pretty awesome ending. So I'm back from the lake and my friends kept picking on me like usual. I caught my very first cat fish though and we saw the Avengers last night!**

**Nikki and I were texting each other a couple nights ago when I was at the lake and this is what it came to; should I attempt to write an R rated fic? **

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It was a week after school had let out and Fon and Colonnello were in the kitchen making some snacks since neither of them had wanted to spend dinner being fawned over by Colonnello's aunt. Usually they would be fine with having dinner with her but that was because his mother would always invite Lal and without Lal to protect them from Colonnello's aunt and her obsession with pinching them they were forced to hide in Fon's bedroom until late at night.

"Hurry up; I really need to pee, kora." Colonnello said, switching his weight back and forth between his feet.

"Then go to the restroom, I'm not stopping you." Fon said with a shake of his head. Honestly he wondered how Colonnello passed the first grade, and then he remembered that Lal tutored the younger boy.

"But if I leave you here alone Slender Man will come and get you, kora or worse, pedo-bear!" Colonnello said with wide blue eyes.

Fon gave him a look. "And you wonder why you and Lal broke up." He said.

Colonnello frowned. "It was a mutual thing kora, she was always busy with work and she got annoyed that I kept yelling in her ear…"

Before Fon could reply there was a loud screech against the kitchen window that made the two teens jump slightly.

"What was that?" Fon asked, staring at the window.

"I have no idea, kora." Colonnello said, looking around for something to throw incase whatever was out there was about to jump out and scare the crap out of them.

"It's probably just Reborn…" Fon said.

A shadowy presence appeared outside the window and a gust of cold wind went by which was strange because all the windows in the kitchen were closed…

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" Reborn asked from behind the two, causing them to scream. He was in a pedo-bear costume…

"If you're here…who's out there?" Fon asked, pointing to the window. The shadow figure was getting closer.

As the figure grew closer they noticed that it was wearing a suit…and hand many an arms…

"It's…SLENDER MAN!" The three screamed when they figured out what it was.

There was a familiar cackle coming from the darkest corner of the room. "Ah-ha-ha that was so worth it," Viper laughed, clutching her sides with one hand as she held a video camera in the other. "Lal's going to love this!" She said.

"Lal put you up to this?" Reborn asked.

"She called me a couple nights ago and said she'd pay me fifty dollars to prank you idiots." Viper said with a smirk.

"I should have known that bitch kora!" Colonnello said, inwardly and outwardly cursing Lal Mirch.

"She says hello by the way." Viper said, jumping up onto a counter and taking the cup of strawberry milk Fon held out for her.

"Why doesn't she call us?" Reborn asked.

"Because she doesn't want to call you and she can't talk to you guys about hot guys she saw at the mall or at the movies, or the beach." Viper said proud of the fact that she was the only one Lal talked to about this sort of thing.

The three made an identical face. "Never mind…" They said.

Viper, finished with her milk, hopped off the counter. "I'll be off now boys, I have people to mind fuck." She said before giving off a witchy laugh once more as she disappeared in the shadows.

The three looked at each other. "And this is why we don't talk to Lal about girl things…"

* * *

**It took me a few hours to write this and I think you can all tell I had no idea what I was doing with this and through half of it I was going to delete the whole thing and switch it too Lal and Elizabeth in America.**


	67. The Avengers

**I forgot to tell you lot this in the last chapter but guess what ONE OF MY FAVORITE BOOKS ARE GOING TO BE MADE INTO A MOVIE! I can't wait! My best friend promised to take me too it.**

**My uncle is moving to the state we live in! He might be moving into the same apartment building as my best friend so YAY!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Ooo I want to see that!" Elizabeth squealed in Italian, pointing to a poster on the wall of the movie theater they were at in California.

They were in California because Eleanor proved once again that she couldn't be a responsible adult and went off on a cruise to France, so Lal was forced to call her father's cousin Clair who just so happened to live in California.

Lal looked at the movie that her sister had suggested, 'The Avengers' seemed like a good movie to her. "Alright we can see it but if you don't like it I'm not taking you to another movie." She told her sternly.

Elizabeth smiled. "I won't do that, I promise!" She said with a bright look on her face.

Lal sighed, "Okay…" She said, moving her hair out of her eyes and looking for her wallet. Elizabeth held it out for her.

"You left it in the car so I grabbed it." Elizabeth said when asked why she had it.

"Oh…two too see 'The Avengers', one adult and one child." Lal said to the older man behind the booth with a blank look.

Once given the tickets they headed inside to the air-conditioned building and waited almost impatiently in line for snacks.

"God these lines are so damn slow." Lal said, annoyed that it was taking longer than it should to get a bucket of popcorn and two drinks.

"Calm down Lal we're next in line." Elizabeth said soothingly to her big sister.

"What can I get for you ladies?" The boy at the counter asked.

"One large bucket of popcorn, a large Dr. Pepper, and a water." Lal said, still blandly. "And if it takes more than five minutes I'm afraid I'll have to kill you." She smirked; hand on the gun that was in her jacket pocket.

Elizabeth giggled at her sisters odd sense of humor and found it very amusing how easy it was to scare Americans compared to Italians.

He nodded and went to get the things for the scary looking Italian woman. "H-here you are." He stuttered, afraid for his life.

Lal smirked and paid him while Elizabeth took the refreshments. "Come Lizzy, or we'll be late for our movie and you know how I hate to be late." She said.

* * *

The two sat in the very back of the theater, right above the projector box, a tradition the two had for some reason.

"Trailers are boring…wait, is that a transvestite?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to very manly looking woman.

Lal looked at the person that her sister was pointing to. "No…I think that's just Reborn stalking us…" She shrugged and took a sip of her water.

"Should we say hello?" Elizabeth asked with big curious blue eyes as she took a sip of her Dr. Pepper.

"No, I told those idiots that I wouldn't talk to them all summer and I meant it." Lal stated, leaning into her seat and putting on her 3D glasses as the movie began to play.

* * *

When the Black Widow came on Elizabeth turned to her sister with a look that said 'I can sooo see you doing that.'

Lal smirked; the ten year old was so easily amused. She did have to admit that the Black Widow was pretty badass.

Standing up from her movie seat Elizabeth stretched and yawned, the movie was nearly four hours long and she was tired but it was so worth it! "I'm hungry." She said to her older sister, who was busy checking her phone to see if Clair had called.

"There's a restaurant right next door, we can go there while we wait for Clair." Lal said, snapping her phone shut with ease.

Elizabeth smiled and waited patiently for her sister to show her the way to the small restaurant that she hadn't noticed when they got to the movie theater.

* * *

**Really short chapter I know but it was all I could come up with at the moment. The next chapter will be longer I promise! I already have it pre-written and so far it's eight pages long and like 3,047 words long so that will be worth the two short as hell chapters.  
**

**I HAVE KEY LIME PIE AND OHMYGOSHIT'SSOSWEET~!**


	68. Back to School At Last

**Bored, very bored, can someone cure my boredom?**

**Nikki and I are having a small little argument about who is hotter; Fon or Colonnello. Anyone want to join? It will amuse us~ **

**Only two more chapters until chapter 70! I FEEL SO HAPPY I HAVE TO MAKE THAT CHAPTER SUPER AWESOME!  
**

**I was going to post this in the morning when I woke up but I was feeling generous because the last two chapters have been short and it's taken me longer to update than usual...I'm sorry...  
**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It was the first day of their sophomore year and they haven't seen or talked to Lal or Elizabeth since the last day of school. She told them to meet her at their usual spot during breakfast but she still wasn't there and they were starting to get worried.

"Where is she? It's not like Lal to be late for something, kora!" Colonnello said anxiously looking around the area, biting his lip nervously. He had missed his Lally badly. Who else could he fight with for fun? Yeah they broke up for a stupid reason; they had gotten into a fight about where to go for dinner and ended up breaking up for the fifth time, but damnit he still loved and missed her!

"I'm sure she's fine…probably just a little busy; she has a lot of things to do you know. She has to take care of Elizabeth's schooling before her own so she's most likely still at the elementary school." Fon said gently before taking a sip of his tea.

"Dudes, who's the hot chick arguing with Daemon?" Reborn asked, pointing to a girl with long wavy dark hair and tan skin who was wearing a uniform that looked like it didn't fit her that well, shirt wise that is. A black satchel was thrown over her shoulder and she was in fact arguing with Daemon Spade.

"She's definitely a ten, kora." Colonnello said, droll running down the side of his mouth.

"I dare you to go ask her out." Reborn said with a determined look on his face. He wanted to see his friend suffer from rejection majorly!

"What do I get from it kora?" Colonnello asked narrowing his eyes at Reborn.

"If it goes well a date with a hot girl," Reborn said as if it were obvious. He knew his friend was going to get horribly rejected by the girl.

Colonnello stroked his imaginary beard and looked over at the girl whose hair was at the small of her back, "Kora, kora, kora, YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF A DEAL!" He shouted, causing many freshmen to flinch. The other students were used to him shouting like a dumbass.

"SHUT UP!" Xanxus yelled, throwing a bottle of…orange juice…?

"Shishishi it's only the first day of school and the stupid sophomores are yelling and throwing things." Bel laughed, walking up with Mammon; who was wearing a boy's uniform like usual…the weird thing was both of them were wearing the high schools uniform except the middle schools uniform.

"Shouldn't you two be at the middle school?" Fon asked with a frown. He was of course ignored by the two eighth graders.

"So annoying, don't you idiots know how to whisper…where's Lal?" Mammon asked, noticing that her best friend wasn't with her idiots. She felt…disappointed…? And she wanted to give Fon a kiss but of course she couldn't because the Varia was at the table across from them…and well, she couldn't have them finding out she was a girl…or that she was dating Fon in any way.

"We don't know where she is…Want to see Colonnello get rejected by a hot girl?" Reborn asked cheerfully, he had a bucket of popcorn and everything!

"I HAVEN'T EVEN LEFT YET KORA!" Colonnello shouted…at that moment he was really missing having a free for all with his Lal. By now one of them would usually have a fractured bone or be bleeding slightly.

"Then go before we can't find her." Bel said blandly, sitting down besides Mammon.

Colonnello glared at the eighth grader, stood up, and marched over to the girl who was now arguing with Alaude, and didn't seem to be afraid of him. Which later on he probably should have taken that fact in more than just pushing it off.

* * *

Reborn gave off a demonic laugh when Colonnello was far away from the table. "She's going to kick his ass." He laughed.

Bel raised an eyebrow beneath his mop of blond hair, "Shishishi how can you tell?" He asked the Hitman.

"Because I've known her since I was four, the instant he says something stupid his ass is getting beaten so bad he'll be in the hospital…well, that last part wasn't correct; he'll be able to move, he'll just have a lot of injuries…" Reborn smirked. "She's going to want to play with him more today."

Fon scrunched his face up in thought at what Reborn had just said, and when he finally put it altogether his eyes widened. "Is that…Lal?" He asked his friend. Reborn nodded with the biggest smirk on his face.

Mammon's head snapped into the direction that her friend was in. "Hand over the popcorn." She ordered.

Reborn slid the popcorn over to Viper and everyone turned to watch Colonnello get his ass kicked by Lal fuckin' Mirch.

* * *

Colonnello walked up to the mysterious girl who was still arguing with the two guardians and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, kora, but did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He asked.

The two adults gave him a look that said 'Seriously, of all the pickup lines you could have used you used that one' before Daemon burst out laughing and Alaude smirked as if he knew what was about to happen.

The blue haired girl gave an irritated twitch before turning on her heels so that she was facing Colonnello, the thinness of her lips were the only thing that could be seen since she was wearing a pair of goggles that covered a large percent of her face, she was mad and that was the only thing that was certain. But Colonnello didn't have to see her face to know it was Lal. The goggles gave it away; they were the ones he had given to her as a birthday present the year before. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, both with guns at the ready, before Lal smirked slyly. "Free for all starts now Nello," She declared before dropping her bag and gun and attacking her idiot of a best friend and ex-boyfriend.

Colonnello grinned and fought back easily, even though he soon was defeated by the love of his life for the 55,000,370th time…this time she stole his jacket as her prize for some reason.

"God you're so pathetic, you weren't even trying to fight me!" Lal said, kicking him in the gut as she pulled on his jacket and zipped it up.

"And you're still a bitch, kora!" Colonnello hissed, sitting up.

Lal rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that I take pride in my bitchyness?" She asked, picking up her satchel and waiting for Colonnello to stand up. She turned to Daemon. "I'm not finished with you, we'll continue with our little chat later!"

Daemon waved her off. "Go have fun with your boy toy." He said, shooing the two sophomores away.

"Lal, you're back!" Fon and Mammon shouted, happy to see their friend.

"Yes I'm back and I'm not in the best of moods at the moment so if any of you touch me I'll kick your asses…aren't you two supposed to be at the middle school?" Lal asked Bel and Mammon.

"We got bored so we ditched." Mammon said as she sipped some strawberry milk that Fon had gotten for her while they were still watching the free for all.

"Why is your uniform different than it usually is? You usually order one that's three times bigger than you." Fon couldn't help but ask.

"My mother is what happened!" Lal growled, stabbing the fruit that Fon had placed in front of her. He was such a great friend!

"Lal, honey, your mother died; there's no way that she could have done this…" Fon said gently patting the girl on the shoulder.

Lal rolled her eyes. "When she found out that I ordered uniforms larger than what I should be getting she went behind my back to Daemon and ordered me this year's uniform but I don't think she thought it through because it's too small! So now I have to deal with this until Daemon can get me a larger one!"

"Which is why you stole Colonnello's jacket; because it's larger than you are and you can hide behind it," Reborn smirked.

"And it smells nice." Mammon said with a knowing look.

"Shut up midget, go talk to your friends like a good little thing…I think Lussuria is about to explode…" Lal said, eying the flamboyant teen.

The two Varia members turned to Lussuria and paled. He looked like he was about to burst open in happiness at seeing the two.

"I think we're just going to hang out with you guys until classes start." Bel said. He didn't want to be hugged by Lussuria…

"Why won't you take off the goggles?" Bel asked, growing interested in why the sophomore wouldn't show her face. It was like Mammon, but it was different because they have all seen Lal's face before.

"She got a tattoo." Reborn smirked.

All heads at the table snapped in Lal's direction. "You did what?" They all asked in what seemed like a very feminine shriek.

Lal smirked and took off the goggles to reveal the tattoo she had gotten while in California. It looked like a burn mark more than anything. It was around her left eye.

Reborn pulled up her left sleeve to reveal another, matching, tattoo. "She got one here as well." He smirked.

"The military won't allow you to have that." Viper was the first to speak.

"They pass as real burn marks, they won't notice a thing." Lal smirked proud of herself for her choice in tattoos. Clair had nearly blown a casket when she came home with them but had calmed down slightly when Elizabeth said it was legal for a girl Lal's age to have one.

Bel touched the tattoo on her face gently. "It feels like a real burn mark." He noted.

"Why thank you." Lal said, slapping his hands away from her face.

"Lally, what did you do this summer besides get that really cool tattoo?" Fon asked. He picked up a lock of her long hair.

"It was interesting…Eleanor forgot she invited us over for the summer so we had to call our cousin Clair in California and she had to come and get us and we had to spend two days in a damn hotel until she got us and then we had to spend another two days in the damn car to California, and every time I went to the beach it felt like it was coming home with me because of my damn hair…on the plus side I had one of those cheesy summer romances." Lal grinned.

"Tell. Me. EVERYTHING," Lussuria said, running over to their table and pushing Colonnello out of the way so that he could get to Lal.

"Well you see his name was Jacob Johnson!" Lal began.

Mammon leaned over in interest, "Go on."

Bel gave her a look. "Why are you so interested?" He asked.

Mammon held up a knife. "Go kill Bel," She told him in a monotone, not wanting to deal with the psycho.

Bel let out a squeal of happiness before taking the knife and running like a little kid in a toy shop. "MAMMY IS LETTING ME KILL~" He sang.

Squalo yelled at him about not killing other students with teachers around.

"How did you two meet?" Fon asked, knowing Lal was just fucking with Colonnello for her own amusement.

"He's Clair's neighbor! We went over to his house for a cook out and he was just so cute that I had to ask him out! Elizabeth was so proud of me." Lal giggled.

"Did you two get to know each other?" Reborn asked wiggling his eyes suggestively.

Lal smirked devilishly. "Many times," She said.

Colonnello couldn't take it anymore so he snapped. "Where the fuck does he live I swear to god I'll fucking murder him! No one is allowed to touch you but me damnit! You are mine and no one else's do you understand me!" He shouted, grabbing Lal by the shoulders and bringing her close. He leaned down and kissed her, something that he's been dying to do since the last time he had seen her. "I'll tattoo it on you if I have to!" He said into her hair when they had to break for air.

Everyone sat there in silence for a few minutes with knowing smirks until Lal pushed him away from her. It wasn't that big of a gap, he still had both arms around her protectively, only because he refused to let go of her.

"God Colonnello, it was only a joke…there was a guy named Jacob Johnson though…except he was Elizabeth's age." Lal said with a small blush on her face.

"You're so protective Colonnello." Reborn joked.

"Well I think it's cute!" Lussuria squealed.

Mammon patted him on the head. "Come on Luss-Nee let's go talk to Squalo about how he gets his hair so beautifully long."

Lussuria had the biggest smile on his face at the mention of Squalo's hair as he ran back to the Varia's table and attacked Squalo.

"They're so weird sometimes." Lal noted with a chuckle.

"But Viper's so cute!" Fon said with a bright smile.

"There, there Asian we know she's adorable." Reborn said, patting Fon on the head.

"Which one of you guys have my schedule?" Lal asked when the bell for first hour rang. She had gone to get it when she came to the school but they said that one of her friends had already picked it up for her.

"Don't worry about it, we have Science first hour." Reborn said; he already had their schedules memorized.

"Are we going to be trusted with chemicals this year?" Lal asked hopefully. Last year Colonnello and Reborn got their chemical privileges taken away because they tried drinking them when the teacher was out of the classroom.

"Hopefully, I know this really awesome thing I want to show you guys with acid!" Fon said happily.

"And the inner nerd is blooming!" Lal joked grinning up at her friend as she tied her hair into a braid, much like Fon's just a lot longer. His hair was to his elbows.

"Ha-ha funny Lal." Fon said blandly, ruffling her hair.

She made a face at her favorite Asian. "OI, it took me forever to brush my hair out; you aren't allowed to mess it up." She glared.

"Who told you too grow your hair out?" Reborn asked.

"Well I think it looks nice kora." Colonnello grinned, playing with her hair.

Lal slapped his hands away from her hair. "I never said you could touch my hair; I'm planning on chopping it off soon." She told them.

"No," The three boys said. "You aren't allowed to cut your hair unless we approve."

Lal raised an eyebrow at the three boys and sat down at an empty lab. Colonnello sat beside her; Fon sat in front of her, and Reborn next to Fon. "Since when the hell did you three tell me when I was allowed to cut _my_ hair?"

"Since you love us and want us to be happy and we are happy when we get to play with your long and beautiful hair." Colonnello said, wrapping both his arms around her and grinning at the flush on her face.

"I'm still cutting my hair!" Lal snapped, pushing him away from her for the second time today.

"We have to be there though!" Fon said as the four ignored their teacher and talked about what they did that summer.

"You four, shut up!" The teacher snapped, throwing chock at them. Fon caught it with ease and crushed it into dust, causing the fan-girls to squeal.

"Won't they just shut up? I swear they're so annoying." Lal said, blowing a bauble with her gum idly. "I now remember why I went to America for the summer." She told the three boys.

"Do you know how often we got attacked over the summer without you here to protect us?" Reborn asked her as they continued to ignore their teacher. They wanted to see how long it would take for the teacher to quite like Verde did.

"Why didn't you use the slut be gone Viper got for you guys?" Lal asked.

"We tried but they just kept coming!" Fon cried.

Lal pat him on the head. "Poor Asian," She giggled.

"Oh Lal, I forgot to tell you about this cute little freshmen!" Reborn said with a grin. "She has long blue hair, deep blue eyes, and a cute little clover birthmark."

"Her name is Luce from the Giglio Nero Famiglia. She's supposed to be their eighth boss." Lal said icily, already knowing just who he was talking about. She dug through her bag for a folder and slid it towards him. "Alaude gave me that, said that I needed to be aware of who she was and what she could do."

"She looks innocent though!" Reborn shouted.

"Reborn she may look innocent but you have no idea what she could be thinking or doing when people aren't around!" Lal snapped, glaring at her friend.

"She's innocent Lal I'm telling you! She baked cookies for Lampo for crying out loud! No one does anything for Lampo!" Reborn rebutted.

"Kiss up," Lal and Colonnello said in unison both making gagging noises in the back of their throats.

"You two spend way too much time with each other." Fon said blankly.

"Will you four shut up?" The teacher whined.

Lal took out a container of grapes and popped one into her mouth."No thanks, we like being loud." She smirked.

"Where did you get that, kora?" Colonnello asked, taking one from the container.

"Elizabeth put it in my bag." Lal stated simply.

"Speaking of Elizabeth how is the little munchkin?" Reborn asked.

"She's fine…I let her get black highlights in her hair." Lal said casually as they grabbed their things to head to second hour. "I'll show you guys a picture later."

* * *

They were having a rather normal lunch when Iemitsu came up to them followed by none other than Angel Anomi.

"What's up?" Iemitsu asked, sitting down at the table. Angel stood their silently playing with her cell phone.

"We have food and vodka, want some?" Lal asked as she looked through the selection of fruit placed in front of her by Fon.

"Hmmm, I'll take the vodka." Iemitsu said.

"Got any rum?" Angel asked, surprising everyone. "What, I live with Eliana and Lily," She said. The others shrugged, it was understandable.

"Sorry but we don't have any rum at the moment. Colonnello's cousin took the rest of it." Fon said.

"Wait, which cousin?" Lal asked, "I swear if it was Emalia shit will go down." She really hated his cousin Emalia.

"No it wasn't Emalia, it was Alfred kora." Colonnello said reassuringly.

"This is turning into a rather interesting conversation…" Iemitsu said taking the vodka handed to him by Fon.

"What do you want anyway and why is Angel with you…wait, didn't you graduate last year?" Reborn asked the blue haired girl.

"I got a job here as G.'s assistant…" Angel said blankly.

"I'm so sorry." Everyone said sincerely.

Angel waved them off with a small smile. "It's fine."

"Alright kiddies, back to business; Lal I have something to tell you!" Iemitsu said with pride.

"Did you finally get a girlfriend?" Lal asked.

Iemitsu nodded happily. "Her name is Nana and she doesn't know about the Mafia so if you ever meet her go along and pretend that we, you and I, work at an oil rig…please? I'm begging you Lal Mirch this girl cannot know about the Mafia." Iemitsu begged with pleading eyes.

Lal looked at the blond, a catlike smirk on her face. "Why should I?" She asked, ready to toy with him.

"I'll do all your paperwork for a month!" Iemitsu said, knowing it would work slightly.

Lal raised an eyebrow. "And make Alaude's coffee?" She asked.

Iemitsu nodded. "Yes," He said.

Lal's grin widened in a way that reminded them of Belphegor, "Agreed."

* * *

"We're staying at your house tonight; we've missed our Lally far too much." Reborn cooed; rubbing his cheek against Lal's tattooed one when they were out of school and heading to pick Elizabeth up.

"I'm sure you guys just broke into my house while I was gone." Lal said with a roll of her eyes as they walked, mixed in with other students from regular schools and Mafia schools.

"We only came over to use your pool!" Reborn objected.

"Reborn I swear if you had an orgy in my pool I'm going to kill you!" Lal snapped, glaring at him as they stopped in front of the elementary school.

"Hey, it was payback for getting Viper to scare us!" Reborn argued.

The two held a glare for a long amount of time before Lal nodded. "Fair enough…" She said before turning to her little sister who had just skipped over to them.

"You look so cute Lizzy!" The three boys gushed as they fawned over the little girl whose hair was layered black on the bottom and her regular pink on top.

Elizabeth giggled and gave each of them a hug. "I've missed you guys! Oh, Lally; parent teacher conferences are next month and you have to go." She said with big innocent eyes as she handed Lal a few papers she didn't get the chance to sign that morning.

Lal looked at the papers and nodded. "Whatever."

The ten year old looked at her sister and noticed that she was wearing Colonnello's jacket. "Are you two together again?" She asked.

The two looked at each other, and then at Elizabeth, "Friends with benefits." They said in unison.

* * *

**Ha-ha I really had no idea what I was doing while writing this at first but that was because I first began to write this when I had insomnia and I couldn't think straight. But I have been editing this like crazy so I think this is a good chapter! If anyone says something else I swear shit will go down! (Just kidding, I won't do that!)**


	69. Parent Teacher Conferences

**I'm sorry I haven't been working on this but I have a reason, I have started to write a new book that I should have started on December 2011 but who cares! It's more of a spinoff of House of Olympus, I have no idea if I'm going to make it a series or make it one really long book but I'll decide that later on! If any of you want more details feel free to message me!**

**I have a new long-term goal! I'm saving up money so that I can get a new laptop because as you all know, I seriously loath the laptop that I am currently using. I am happy to tell you all that my book's now purchasable on Amazon…I think; I'm still working out the kinks.**

**Funny stories of the day: I get to my first hour and MY DESK IS MISSING so I have to find a new seat in the back of the class, I go to second hour and my friend Kate steals my coffee and she just looks at me and she's like 'oh my god this is amazing', during lunch I kept licking my friend Nate and I found out someone I really hate has animal porn on their phone so now I have blackmail and all of you know! We had a pep-rally and my best friend and I have sworn to only go for the mascot. OUR MASCOM IS SO AWESOME HIS NAME IS SAMMY SABERCAT! Get it, because my name is Sammy.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Why exactly can't we come to Lizzy's parent teacher conference with you, kora?" Colonnello asked on the day of Lal's meeting with Elizabeth's teacher. He was sitting with the rest of them as Elizabeth and Lal looked for the vanilla extract that was needed to make a cake for a bake sale that Lal refused to be a part of but would have to make since she didn't trust Elizabeth with the oven or the stove.

"Because none of you are her parents and or guardian which I am which means that I have to go and you all don't…be happy…for the love of Mary where in the hell is the vanilla extract?" Lal asked, irritated that they couldn't find the bottle.

"It's in the second shelf on the far left next to the basil!" Reborn said, exasperated. The two had been looking for it for ten minutes and it was starting to get on his nerves.

The two girls looked to the far left of the second drawer and spotted the basil, and next to it they found the vanilla extract.

"Well." Lal said, "I feel dumb." Elizabeth finished with a blank look on her cute features.

"I have to go now…Fon watch those three for me will you?" Lal asked, grabbing her coat and cell phone, which Colonnello had at the moment, before heading towards the door.

Fon smiled. "I promise that when you come home the house will not be on fire!" He called out.

* * *

It didn't take Lal that long to get to Elizabeth's elementary school; it was the wait that was annoying her. She was beginning to get very impatient when she had been there for an hour and she still couldn't talk to Elizabeth's teacher.

"I'm guessing you're new at this," A man in his late forties asked, he was quite good looking for his age Lal had to admit silently in her head. He was tall, taller than even Reborn who was quite tall, with black hair with grey streaks spotted in random places and the prettiest green eyes.

"Excuse me?" Lal asked, not really paying attention to what was going on around her. She only really paid attention when the teacher, she had yet to learn his name, called for another parent or parents. "What did you say?" She asked.

"Is this your first time at one of these?" He asked, waving his arms around to motion around the hallway full of parents and other guardians waiting for their turn with their respective teachers.

Lal cracked a smile that was hardly a smile, just a twitch of the corners of her lips before it went back to the usual thin line that she usually wore. "Yes, I suppose you can say that." She said, leaning on the wall and blowing her bangs out of her eyes. They simply just flopped back down in her eyes.

"You seem a little young to be a mother of a sixth grader." He said, looking Lal over. "What are you, seventeen?"

Lal had been told many times that she looked like she was in her early twenties but no one had ever said she looked too young to be doing something, but she supposed that it was just the way that she was dressed; her usual tight fitting shorts and a crimson tank top with a short black jacket over it. "I'm sixteen…and in a way you can say I adopted…"

"I didn't know you could adopt at such a young age." The man said.

"We're a different case…are you waiting for the same teacher?" Lal asked, pointing to the door of the classroom.

The man nodded. "Mr. Lombardi." He said.

"So that's his name! I swear Elizabeth has told me a million times and I never paid attention." Lal laughed at herself, chuckling lightly at her ignorance.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Mirch? She's your daughter?" The man asked with a curious look on his face, and yet there was a small smile on his face.

"Not my daughter, my sister. My name is Lal, Lal Mirch." Lal said firmly.

The man's eyebrows rose slightly at that. "So I finally get to meet the famous Lal Mirch, my son and your little sister is friends and he says she talks about you all the time."

Lal smirked broadly, she was so going to use this against her little sister when she got home. "And who is your son?" She asked; her head tilted to the side in a way that people would think was cute if they didn't know her. Others would say it was her, 'I'm so going to fuck with your head'

"His name is Anthony." He said.

"Blond, blue eyes, cute little grin, yeah I know him." Lal said with a smirk, she really is going to love messing with Elizabeth. "Oh look, it's finally my turn…nice meeting you," She winked before slipping into the classroom.

* * *

"Elizabeth is a great student, she gets along with most of the other students, and considering how some of the kids treat her I'm surprised that she is as nice as she is." Mr. Lombardi said. He was a rather heavy man, very nicely built for a man his age; Lal suspected that he was a Hitman when he was younger considering that all the teachers here were part of the Mafia.

Lal frowned, "What are you talking about; she never says anything about other students unless it's her friends." She told him, biting on her bottom lip.

Mr. Lombardi flipped through a file and showed it to Lal.

The file stated that since August 20th of the last school year the same group of kids have been seen taunting Elizabeth over dysfunctional family issues, have been making orphan jokes because yes the two were in fact orphans, and have made incest jokes about how Lal herself is her little sisters mother.

"They seem to find your brother's snapping and killing your parents a funny thing and pick on her for it." He said.

"And what has she done about all of this?" Lal asked, looking at the older man with leveled eyes.

"That's another thing I should probably tell you…she likes to threaten them in quite…unique ways." Mr. Lombardi said. "Does she know how to work a gun?" He asked.

"We're Mirch's; using a gun is in our blood. I'm sorry have you met Elizabeth? She's sweeter than sugar and wouldn't use one. She knows how to but she won't. Are we done here?" Lal asked, she was really starting to get annoyed and she just wanted to get home and sleep. It had been a while since she had a week off. She didn't know how Alaude would react to that but oh well Iemitsu was still doing her work for her.

Mr. Lombardi sighed, "Just sign here and take this, it's her progress report which she will have to bring back to me Monday with both yours and hers signature." He said.

Lal took the file and stood. "Pleasure talking to you," She lied waving him good-bye lightly, not really caring.

* * *

"You three out now," Lal said when she got home and the four were in the living room watching movies. The three glared at her before heading up to her room. Lal turned to Elizabeth, "Why didn't you tell me there were kids picking on you?" She asked, hands on her hips as she gave her sister a chastising look.

Elizabeth looked up at her sister with innocent eyes. "They aren't worth my time, they haven't been through what we've been through and they seem to think that it was all a joke." She said calmly.

"You should have told me." Lal growled.

"I can handle it on my own Lal." Elizabeth growled back, glaring at her sister.

"I could have gotten them expelled; Alaude is a very good person to have on your good side at times." Lal said sharply.

"Getting them expelled would mean that they won. They've pissed me off so much that we went to the principal and got them expelled…there's no way in hell I'm letting them win." Elizabeth said.

The two sisters had a stare off until finally Lal spun on her heel to the staircase.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Reborn asked, seeing the annoyed look on Lal's face.

Lal grunted and went to her mini-fridge that had alcohol. She was glad she was sixteen now so that she didn't have to use that stupid fake ID anymore. She got out the tequila, the special one that she personally made, and four shot glasses. "Shut up and drink." She demanded when they gave her all curious looks.

* * *

**If any of you had noticed I've started to name the chapters! I got really bored and came up with names for the chapters that I thought would suit them.**

**My eyes are really hurting at the moment so I'm most likely going to post this and then go to sleep, or attempt to at least, my sister distracts me a lot!**


	70. Luce

**It's really sad that I'm tired at 11:45 on a Friday night. Oh screw it I'm going to sleep.**

**Nikki's attempting to make sea salt ice cream at the moment and we're having a little bit of difficulty with the stupid milk.**

**My brother jinxed me! He said my laptop was going to finally die for good soon and I'm starting to think he's telling the truth!**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Oh no, hell to the fucking no I refuse to do this Alaude! I can't stand even being in the same room as that woman! What makes you think I can stand being her friend?" Lal snapped, glaring at Alaude over her coffee cup.

The two were in Alaude's office drinking coffee and munching on some cookies. It was Thursday which meant that Lal was spending her day running around the school doing the things that Alaude and the other guardians were too lazy to do.

"You are the only person who can do this job Lal Mirch. Iemitsu has a girlfriend who he is practically obsessed with, Oregano and Turmeric are too old and me, well if I did it I would look like a pedophile." Alaude shrugged, dipping a sugar cookie in his coffee.

"I. refuses." Lal repeated in a growl.

"You can't refuse I am your boss what I say goes…besides you two can bond over talking about cute boys and make-up or whatever it is that you girls talk about." Alaude said, sounding like he really couldn't care less.

"I hate her and her stupid cookies!" Lal screamed, crushing a cookie that was in her hands to crumbs.

Alaude smirked. "She made these cookies," He pointed to the cookies that were on his desk.

Lal held a blank face before she looked at her coffee cup, picked it up, and drowned it in hopes to get the taste of cookies out of her mouth. "I hate you so much right now." She said before standing up, taking the tray of cookies and walking out of the office she went to G.'s office where she knew Angel would be. "I brought you a gift, enjoy." She spat at the two before going back to Alaude's office.

"What just happened…?" Angel asked with wide eyes as she looked at G.

"Lal found out that Luce made these cookies, got pissed and gave them to us." G. grunted, taking a cookie and taking a large bite out of it.

"Why does she hate Luce-chan? She's so nice to everyone!" Angel said.

"That's why; she hates cheerful people who do good things for others. The two are total opposites anyway; Luce is sugar and Lal is spice, angel and devil." G. said with a shrug.

"Opposites attract G-sempi; the two could end up close friends." Angel said with a sweet smile.

G. snorted and patted the blue haired girl on the head. "You have too much faith in things sometimes Angela."

Angel made a face. "Don't call me Angela." She pouted.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Reborn whispered to Fon and Colonnello at lunch when they actually got to see Lal and she looked like she was about to kill a guy.

"Touch me and I swear you're getting castrated." Lal growled at Colonnello when he tried to touch her, staring straight at the table that Luce was sitting at with hatred clear in her eyes.

Luce stared right back at her with a wide grin.

"Why are you looking at Luce, I thought you hated her." Reborn said, following her gaze.

Lal stood up and went over to Luce's table where she was sitting with other members of her family.

"Why hello Lal Mirch-chan," Luce said with a wide smile on her face.

"Hello Luce," Lal said through clenched teeth, forcing herself to smile. "Would you like to go to the movies with my little sister and me tomorrow night?" She asked.

Luce's grin widened if possible. "Oh I would love to!" She squealed, jumping up and hugging Lal tightly.

Lal pat her back awkwardly and pushed her away. "I don't hug." She snarled.

Luce pouted, but then giggled. "Here, I'll give you my phone number and we can meet up there~" She said, handing Lal a slip of paper.

* * *

**There I put Luce in it finally! The only person left is Skull!**

******IT'S CHAPTER 70 OHMYFUCKINGGODIDIDN'TTHINKITWOULDBETHISLONG!**


	71. Movies and the Future

**I'm thirsty, like really thirsty for some reason…damn Josh drinking all the apple juice. Ugh it feels like I'm going to have another nosebleed like seventh grade T_T**

**Oh hey, it's almost eleven and I'm not tired…IT'S A MIRICAL! Oh so I forgot to tell you guys about what happened at a football game last night; it started to rain and my brand new T-shirt got stained with navy. Good thing is we got the stain out but now the letters are silver instead of blue. Still an amazing shirt though: D**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"You're spending the day with the woman you hate the most because Alaude is making you?' Viper asked Lal before taking a shot of tequila.

"Pretty much," Lal grumbled, stabbing at her food. She hated having to go on school based missions.

"Man it sucks to be you," Viper laughed at her friend.

"Shut up midget. I can't even bring Elizabeth anymore because she refuses to go into the same line of work as I do! I was going to make her sit between us so that I didn't kill the happy bitch," Lal grumbled, still stabbing her food.

"Lal stop stabbing the egg salad it's had enough." Viper said, flicking the older girl on the head lightly.

Lal looked down at the egg salad and made a face. "Why did I even make this? I hate egg salad." She pushed it away from her and glared at the swimming pool.

"Oh come on now Lal, don't glare at the swimming pool it has feelings also." Viper chastised with a smirk. "Plus you made the egg salad because the boys like it." She pointed to the three boys who were swimming with Lizzy, playing Marko-polo.

Lal made a confused face. "Since when did I make things because those asses liked it?" She asked, she then groaned, "Oh god I've become a mom."

Viper patted her on the head. "It's alright honey; it was going to happen anyway." She told her friend.

Lal sat up and stretched. "I have to go meet the happy bitch at the movies now…wish me luck and maybe I won't kill her!" Lal said with fake cheerfulness in her voice.

"Have fun!" They all cheered when she made her way out of the backyard to grab her coat and wallet.

* * *

"So what movie should we go into?" Luce asked when Lal met her at the theater.

"I don't care as long as it has blood…or death." Lal said flatly, wanting to go home already.

When the movie was over the two went to a small café of Luce's choice. She was in the middle of telling Lal a story when she noticed that the other girl was staring at someone across the street with more of a burning hatred that she had towards her.

"Lal Mirch, what's wrong?" Luce asked with worry clear on her face. "Who is that man?" She asked.

Lal snapped back into reality with a jolt. "Huh, oh nothing…he just looked like someone I've met before…what were you saying? Something about cookies right," Lal asked.

Luce smiled at the tattooed girl. "How about I finish my story sometime later? It's getting late and your little sister is probably home alone by now."She said.

"Elizabeth is _never_ alone, someone is _always_ with her." Lal empathized darkly, standing up and putting some money down for her half of the bill.

"Why is that?" Luce asked.

Lal eyed Luce, "I've done things that would make people want to kill me and my family and so I have to protect what little family I have left." She said, leaning in close to Luce before turning on her heel and heading home to her house.

* * *

"How was it, kora?" Colonnello asked when Lal got to her room. He was in her room, on his side of the bed reading a book.

Lal threw her coat on the desk chair and sat down on her bed. "Horrible, the woman is way too damn happy and I swear if I hear her giggle about how cute Reborn is I swear I will kill her, but coming home to you shirtless in my bed kind of makes up for it." She said, sitting up and kissing him. "I need stress relieved…" She said when they broke apart and he gave her a questioning look. "I was going to get changed and go down to the training room but you're tempting…"

Colonnello nodded and hugged her closely to his chest. "I'm not going to let you do something you will most likely regret, kora, so we are going to just lay here and talk." He told her when she was the one to give him a questioning look.

"What will we talk about?" She asked finally.

"The future, kora," He said after a moment of thinking. "We'll have three kids, but only two of them will be ours because we're going to adopt a little boy off the streets. We won't be married when we find him but we would be engaged, no one will know except for you and me. Then we'll have two adorably evil kids, a girl and a boy." He told her.

"What will their names be?" Lal asked slowly yet curiously.

"Vanada, because it means rain and both of us are rain attributes, kora, and Natalia for your mother." Colonnello said, tracing little patterns on her arms.

"What about Fon and Reborn," She asked looking up at him.

"They'll be with us, hell I wouldn't be surprised if we lived together." He chuckled.

"What about Lizzy…what's going to happen to her?" Lal asked. She wanted to know her little sister would be okay even if all the things they were saying were most likely not going to happen.

"She'll be fine kora, living in America with Eleanor. She'll go to college and become a successful art teacher or whatever it is that she wants to do." He told her firmly, truly believing that it would happen.

"She'll be the normal one…?" Lal asked, "Nowhere near the Mafia?"

Colonnello shook his head no. "Lizzy will get married and the poor moron she marries will know nothing of the Mafia."

"I really don't like the marriage part but thanks anyway." Lal said before relaxing into the bed with her eyes closed.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight love." He told her. He looked down at her and saw she was already asleep. "I love you."

In her sleep Lal kissed his neck, her head resting on his shoulder, "I love you too." She told him.

* * *

**If you all don't get what's going on it was one of those moments when someone was just so mad that they would do anything to calm down and them being 'friends with benefits' I think you know what she wanted to do but he was having a nice, non-perverted moment and just made her talk which helps some people. I did it because I was in a fluff mood don't judge me!**

**Lal's a protective 'mother' and she really just hates Luce at the point because she's from another family and she's always cheerful. She empathizes that Elizabeth is never alone so that her family never tries to fuck with Elizabeth or something like that.  
**

**My sister's writing a new story! It's really funny! If you guys know the show FRIENDS you will like it because it's basically that but with KHR characters!**

**Now I have to go because I have school tomorrow.  
**


	72. Vongola Appreciation Week

**It's around six am and I'm on the page on Facebook that Nikki and I help admin and me and a few other admin's are talking and it's really fun and I think the coffee is getting to me because my hands are shaking…but on the plus side MY HAIR JUST LOOKS SO PRETTY FOR ONCE! I straightened it last night after my shower and I just finished re-straightening it because it's always wavy the next day and I just LOVE having straight hair compared to my usual mop of curls. I love how my friend Bradey just like looked at me and he's like 'you look so dark today...I like'  
**

**MY PRINCIPAL IS BEING DEPLOYED TO AFGHANISTAN! I don't want him to go I've known him since I was in second grade **

**This is just a really stupid chapter that I have to do for my own amusement.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman!**

* * *

Angel Anomi and Lal stared at their bosses in shock, both having just dropped the files they were holding along with their respect for their bosses.

"Y-y-you want us to do what?!" Angel stuttered in a cute manner, unaware that she had just dropped half of the test papers that G. was supposed to grade.

Lal was the first of the two too gain her composer back fully, she bended over to pick up her files and then looked at the guardians. "Giotto put you up to doing this, didn't he?" She asked with a curious, yet calm, look on her face that her rain flam caused.

Alaude nodded with a grunt, not being much of a morning person. He would have made himself a cup of coffee if he just knew how Lal and Oregano made coffee the way he liked it.

"Who will take care of our little siblings? Who will take care of Reborn, Fon, and Colonnello? They'll go crazy without Lal for a week! You saw them during the summer they were a mess!" Angel squeaked.

"Angela, calm down Giotto already handled that; they're going to be staying at Daemon Spade's…" G. said awkwardly, not sure how the four girls would stand being in the same house as Daemon for a week. Elizabeth and Lily would be fine with him, it was Eliana and Rina he was worried about. He picked up the papers that the girl had dropped and handed them back to her, feeling that if he was harsh to the blue haired beauty she would totally break down.

Lal set Alaude's coffee down in front of him along with a bagel since she knew he hadn't eaten yet. "They'll be fine Angel; I thought you would enjoy a week away from Lily." She said, sitting down in the seat next to Lampo who was half-asleep.

"Nufufufufufufufu you're taking this better than we thought you would Lal Mirch, we thought you would react like dear little Angel over there." Daemon laughed, walking into the office with Ugetsu who was happily playing his flute.

Lal shrugged, "I heard they had a shooting range at Mafia Land and I figure I could always work on my sharp shooting." She looked at the sleeping green haired teen next to her. "Hey Lampo, want to be my new target?" She asked, knowing that he would say yes in his sleepiness.

Ugetsu hurried over to Lampo and covered his mouth before he could sleepily reply. "Lal Mirch that isn't nice! You know how weak he is!" He chastised.

Lal rolled her eyes. "You're so mean to me Ugetsu," She fake pouted.

Giotto walked in then, looking professional for the first time in what seemed like years, he turned to his storm and his cloud, "I suppose that you have told them about Vongola Appreciation Week?" He asked calmly, raising an eyebrow.

The two nodded.

"I personally think it's stupid, but it'll piss Reborn off so I'm all for it." Lal smirked, popping a bubble with her gum.

"It's too early to be chewing gum Lal." Giotto chastised.

"It's your fault I'm chewing it you ass! Who calls his employees at three in the morning and forces them to come to work? I don't even like gum!" Lal snapped. "I only have it on me when I need the extra sugar." She added when they gave her curious looks. They had all seen her with gum at one point in time.

Giotto pouted, making his professional look go away as quickly as it came. "Don't be like that Lal! It took a long time for me to think of a nice vacation for you and Angel!" He said childishly.

"Who said I wanted a vacation?" Lal asked, turning to glare at the Mafia Boss.

"I'm fine with it." Angel said quickly, startling everyone. They thought she was afraid to leave her sisters with Daemon. "My father put me in charge of my little sisters six years ago and let me tell you they aren't saints; I'm actually looking forward to this next week." She giggled quietly at the surprised look on everyone's faces.

"What about the rest of the staff? What do they get?" Lal asked, she was slightly curious as to why they were the only ones being sent to Mafia Land for the whole week.

"They all get wine, a different bottle each day." Giotto smiled glad that there was a Vongola winery close.

"Both of us are of legal age to drink…" Angel said. "Lal turned sixteen months ago and I'm nearly twenty…" She added when Giotto had a look of confusion on his face.

"Well then…both of you live with children who are not of age, if I were to send you home with very old wine who knows what could happen…they might get drunk!" Giotto said as if it were just occurring to him.

"Giotto…Eliana turns sixteen in two weeks and the twins will be that age a year and two months from now." Angel added.

"Mine's ten so I can't really say anything about almost being of age…but I do have three idiots who made copies of my house keys so I suppose your reasoning will win this time." Lal said. She looked at Lampo and kicked him out of his chair to wake him up. "What about that idiot? He's only seventeen, are you going to send him to Mafia Land as well?" She questioned when the junior started to whine.

Giotto smiled. "He's going home to his mother for the week." He said.

"You're going soft Giotto," G. snorted, putting a cigarette in his mouth. He searched for his lighter and cursed when he couldn't find it. "Dammit Angel I told you to stop taking my lighters!" He cursed at the girl.

"I told you to stop smoking and you didn't listen so I took away all your lighters…even the ones in Giotto's, Ugetsu, Daemon, Lampo, and Alaude's offices." Angel said with a proud look on her face.

There was a collective snort around the room and G. turned to Lal. "Mirch, I know you and your friends smoke time to time and I know you have lighters on you at all times so hand it over!" He snapped at Lal.

Lal held up a blue lighter. "You want this?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes now give me it you damn bitch," The nicotine with drawled man growled at the tattooed teen. He made an attempt to take it from her but she put it in her bra.

"If you want it so bad then come and get it." She smirked, enjoying seeing him so pissed.

G. towered over Lal; he could see the lighter right between her breasts. It was right to the point where only the part that lit was sticking out of her black and silver tank top. His hand began to reach for the device that would lead to his ultimate pleasure, smokes!

"G. SHE IS STILL A MINOR!" Everyone in the room yelled, except for Lal who was sitting there laughing at G.

"Come on G. don't you want the lighter?" Lal asked in a false sweet voice.

G. glared at Lal. "You fucking tease! Now I know how Colonnello feels!" He snapped at the girl as Alaude forced him into handcuffs.

"Fon's the one that uses my breasts as pillows…plus it's not my fault you have a nicotine addiction." Lal said high fiving Daemon and Angel at the same time.

"You horrid bitch," He cried as he was dragged away to his punishment.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving us?! You just got back from America!" Fon said at lunch when Lal told them the news.

"I'm probably going to ditch anyway, besides they never said you idiots couldn't come along…just come separately or something." Lal shrugged.

"So you get to go to Mafia Land because you work directly under Alaude, making you a worker at the school like Lampo?" Reborn questioned the blue haired girl.

Lal nodded. "It pays off to be Alaude's servant," She said.

"She admitted it kora!" Colonnello cried, pointing to Lal. His finger landed on her nose. She bit it, "Fucking bitch!"

"Trust me working for that man is like being a servant. He can't even make his own coffee." She felt a hand grab the back of her hair and pulled it so that she was staring into the eyes of one overly happy Iemitsu. "Hey Mitsu," She said, letting him give her a brotherly kiss on the forehead before he let go of her and sat besides Fon.

"I heard about your little trip, leaving me alone with the douche again are you?" Iemitsu asked jokingly.

"Yeah I am because well I hate you." She smirked.

Iemitsu pouted. "Bring me back a T-Shirt." He told her, handing her a twenty.

"You got yourself a deal my friend." Lal said, tucking the money into her bra.

Iemitsu smiled and kissed Lal's cheek, "Thanks, got to go before my teacher realizes I ditched the field trip to the museum." He waved good-bye and then ran off.

"Oh hey Nello will you do me a favor and hold this for me while I'm gone, and if G. asks for a lighter don't give it to him. That goes double for you two." Lal said to Reborn and Fon while throwing Colonnello her lighter.

"How do you plan on telling Elizabeth about this?" Reborn asked.

"I plan on telling her to pack a week's worth of clothes and other stuff she'll need and drop her off at Daemon's." Lal said.

"You're such a horrid mother, kora." Colonnello said, shaking his head as he chuckled.

"We're not going into that conversation!" Fon said quickly before Lal could start an argument.

* * *

**No I don't think I'll post a chapter about them in Mafia Land, I'm lazy so just shut up. Next will most likely be a pep rally or something.**

**The reason why I had Iemitsu kiss her on the cheek and the forehead is because I can just see him doing that...  
**


	73. Verde's Deal

**Ugh my neck hurts like a bitch! Good thing though I lost four dollars Friday in my sixth hour and my teacher found it so now I have about $7.45 saved up for my laptop and all I need now is like $392.54…well my birthday is soon so yay for birthday money as well as those weird people who give kids change on Halloween! Ha-ha I need a new way of making money T_T**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon and for once no one was yelling, cursing, or drinking…just sitting around in the living room watching movies since they had all trained enough for the day. There were still little smudges of blood on everyone's faces, except Elizabeth who preferred to keep track of their strengths and things like that.

There was an unexpected knock on the door that seemed to surprise everyone except Lal and Reborn.

Lal stood up and went to answer it casually. "About damn time you got here Verde, I've been waiting for a week now." Lal grumbled as she let the green haired scientist into the house. Verde had a few cases of tools with him along with...an alligator…? "If that thing eats my sister I'm blaming it on you." She told him as it eyed the pink haired girl as if he knew she had an alligator skin belt that was given to her as a gift from Eleanor.

"Keiman's harmless, nothing to worry about," Verde said. He looked around the large house and whistled, "Nice place you got here Lal Mirch…we're agreed how you will pay me for this correct?" He asked, turning to her with a look that said she had better remember.

"I can't believe you agreed to that Lal." Reborn chuckled.

Colonnello, Fon, and Elizabeth were confused as to what the three were talking about.

"L-Lal, d-did you agree to do something for Verde?" Elizabeth asked suspecting the worst of things.

Lal rolled her eyes. "Yes I did. He's building me a new training room and I have to go to dinner with him and his parents to prove that he has friends his age." Lal shrugged it off and showed Verde to the area that used for training. "How long will this take exactly?" She asked when Verde began to un-pack things.

Verde only grunted.

"I'll call you for dinner…?" Lal asked curiously, wanting to see if he would respond.

Verde only grunted again and went to work on whatever he had planned.

Lal chuckled and left him to his work in peace. "Alright well Verde's in his nerd mode so I suppose it's better if we don't interrupt him." She told the others.

Reborn stood to go fuck with Verde. "I have to, you know I have to." He said before running off.

Lal sighed and turned to look at Fon. "Come cook with me." She ordered.

Fon smiled and followed Lal to the kitchen. They gave up on Reborn cooking for them when he nearly burnt the house down in the beginning of the school year. "Do you mind if Viper comes over? The Varia is annoying her and her sister is having friends over that she can't stand." He told her.

"Sure why not? Tell her she can spend the night if she wants. It seems like everyone is staying over anyway." She said under her breath as she looked for things to make. "Nicole's staying over as well as you lot, like usual, and I don't think Verde will leave that room until he's done."

Fon chuckled, "It sounds like you're worried about him Lal." He said as he got out a butcher knife to cut a few vegetables.

"I'm not, I'm just curious as to how he got a pet alligator and what to feed it…" Lal said, eyeing said alligator. Keiman eyed Lal right back.

"I think we have left over fish from the other night…" Fon said, unsure of it himself. He went to the fridge and looked around until he found what he was looking for. "Should I ask Verde if it's okay to give him smoked salmon…?" He asked.

Before Lal could go to ask Verde, or attempt to at least, Keiman jumped up and stole the tin tray that held the salmon and crawled away before anything could be done.

"Well…um…that was interesting…" Lal said slowly.

Fon only nodded and the two agreed to never speak about that again.

* * *

The door to the training room burst open and Reborn walked in with a bowl of reheated-stew and cup of steaming tea. "Hey Verde, stop tinkering for a minute will you? Lal made me come bring this to you so you better eat it all, as well as the tea." He said, kicking the scientist out of his chair.

Verde glared up at Reborn and took the bowl and cup that was offered to him. He sniffed the amber liquid and made a face. "What is this? It smells horrid." He told the Hitman.

"Its mango tea, its Lal's favorite so if I were you I would drink all of it. She hardly ever lets people touch her favorite tea and for her to allow you of all people to have a cup of it is a miracle in itself." Reborn said, glaring back at him.

"Well, tell her I prefer coffee." Verde said, handing the cup back to Reborn.

Reborn simply put the cup back in front of Verde. "Drink it, she won't make you coffee at ten pm and if she finds out you didn't drink the tea she personally made and hell you might not eat tomorrow if she finds out how you are acting now. Lal's in charge of this house and trust me if she says you can't eat in her house she means it. Last time that happened to me I had to go to my house to eat." He said seriously.

"I have to finish all of it?" Verde asked, looking at both the bowl of stew and the tea that he really didn't want to drink.

"Every last morsel and Lal just went to take a shower and put me in charge of watching you. She would have had Fon do it but he went to watch a movie with Mammon and Elizabeth, Colonnello really isn't someone who 'watches' people who aren't Lal or his enemy and so I was her last option." Reborn said, sitting down in the chair that had long once belonged to Natalia when she would watch Lal and Mathew train.

The two were at the very small, yet convenient, round table that Elizabeth and Natalia would sit at with Lal and Mathew when they were forced to take a break and eat something. Sometimes Calder would join them, but it wasn't that often and when he did that was where the four would have dinner that day.

"This isn't that bad." Verde said after taking a hesitant sip of the tea.

"See it's not that bad, and you thought you would hate it." Reborn smirked, tipping his fedora so that it covered his face.

Verde rolled his eyes and took a bite of the stew. "I've been meaning to ask you demons, why do you all hang out at Lal Mirch's? I'm sure your parents are never home and Colonnello's both work at the hospital."

"Because even though our dear little Lally won't admit it, she hates being in this house alone so we stay here all the time." Reborn stated with ease as if it didn't matter to him.

"So you do it for free food, a bedroom to sleep in whenever you please, and you get to bug Lal Mirch?" Verde asked, finishing his stew.

"I wish the food was free." Reborn snorted, taking the bowl. "You know where the kitchen is, when you're finished with the tea put the cup in the dishwasher." He stated before standing up and leaving the green haired genius to his work.

* * *

**Rather interesting chapter if you ask me. I liked it though so I hope you guys do as well!**

**MY ENGLISH TEACHER IS PREGGERS! I thought she was but it would be awkward asking if she weren't, you know what I mean?**


	74. Love Me Gently

**I'm watching Alice in Wonderland and I keep thinking that I should do my homework but I'm just too lazy at the moment and it's due tomorrow, (the thirteenth), at around 11 o'clock am and well I really don't want to do it because my teacher is horrid at explaining things sometimes.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It was around five in the morning when Verde finally snapped and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He was sadly beaten to it by Lal.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Lal asked him curiously.

"I could ask you the same question." He said grumpily.

Lal chuckled. "Insomnia, it's easy to hide from them sometimes." She nearly smiled, but it ended up like a smirk.

"Drinking coffee won't help you sleep." Verde told her.

"We have to be at school in two hours, there's no way in hell I'm getting any sleep tonight…" Lal stated, taking a sip of the coffee and pursing her lips together as she stared out the clear door that would lead to the backyard. "You're allowed to go outside to the backyard and get some fresh air you know that right?" She asked.

"Eh," Verde said, looking down at the black coffee before chugging it down. He made himself another cup and headed out to the training room again.

"Take this, I can make another." Lal said, holding up a plate of eggs and toast. "If you don't eat anything you can starve to death." She said idly.

"I didn't know you cared." Verde said with fake happiness in his voice.

"I don't, you're just the only one who could make me a high tech training center and you can't do that if you've died of starvation…" Lal said eyes still on the clear door.

"Why couldn't you be this nice when you were my student?" He asked.

"It's because we were bored. Believe it or not you were our favorite teacher, next to Mr. Stark that is." Reborn said, coming into the kitchen with Fon.

"Mr. Stark hated us, so much." Fon said, making a cup of coffee for himself.

"He loved us and you know it Fon." Lal said, throwing biscotti at him. He caught it in his mouth before dipping it into his freshly made coffee. "Fucking bastard…where the hell did Verde go?" She asked, looking around for the green haired man.

"He went off, something about work that needed to be done." Reborn smirked.

"Whatever…Fon go wake up Nikki and Lizzy, will you? I'll wake up Nello." Lal said, standing up to go wake the blond up.

"Oh no you, who knows what will happen if we trust you two in a room together again…Reborn you do it." Viper said, walking into the kitchen in her school uniform which was like usual the male uniform. Her indigo hair went down just below her chin which could be counted as a male haircut.

Lal made a face at the younger girl. "Shut up midget," She said.

"No I think we should listen to her, we all know how handsy Colonnello could be in the morning." Fon said, handing Viper her usual glass of strawberry milk before going to get Elizabeth. Reborn went after him to wake Colonnello

"Umu," Viper said, sitting down and drinking her milk.

"You know, no matter how much milk you drink you're still short." Lal teased the girl.

"Go to hell Mirch." Viper cursed, flipping her off.

Elizabeth and Nicole walked into the kitchen still in their pajamas and looking irritated.

"Lal, I don't have school today; it's a professional day." Elizabeth told her sister grumpily, the small ginger next to her nodded.

"I got no note!" Lal said as if it were the first time she's heard of it.

"It's on the fridge door!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Lal turned to look at the door and frowned. "When did that get there?" She asked.

"I even noticed that!" Viper exclaimed.

"What are you doing up munchkins, I thought you didn't have school today kora." Colonnello said, walking in with Fon and Reborn.

"Even Colonnello knew!" Viper and the two girls exclaimed.

"Why do you think my parents let me spend the night?" Nicole exclaimed.

Lal sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Go back to bed, I'll think of something to do with you two…" She shooed them off and then chugged half of her coffee. "We need to stop at a convenient store on the way to school." She said as Fon began to cook.

"Insomnia again," Reborn whispered in her ear, a cocky smirk on his face.

Lal turned and glared at him. "How do you know?" She hissed in a low voice.

"It was easy to notice; your breathing didn't even out last night, you didn't move around all that often which is something you only do in your sleep, and you didn't hug any of us, another thing that you only do in your sleep." Reborn said as he counted off the things with ease.

Lal glared at him. "Stop watching me sleep you creepy ass." She slapped his arm roughly. "You're lucky I don't have a gun right now." She muttered.

"At least I'm not Colonnello." Reborn said with a cocky grin.

Lal rolled her eyes and took a grape. "You might be cuter if you were." She muttered.

* * *

It was the passing period between second and third hour, Lal was putting her Biology text book in her locker waiting for her three idiots to come back from having a talk with their Math teacher. She got a sudden idea as she saw them walking up to her.

"FON, LOVE ME GENTLY!" Lal yelled out of random as they walked towards her.

At first they were all taken aback by Lal's sudden statement, but then Fon grinned and yelled back; "I'LL LOVE YOU ROUGHLY!"

"SOMEBODY'S GETTING SASSY!" Lal yelled back. The two shared a look before bursting out into laughter at the weird looks they were getting from everyone.

Reborn clapped, the only sound in the whole hallway besides Lal and Fon's laughter. "Never knew you had it in you Fon." He said with a chuckle. "And you have a girlfriend you dog you!"

Colonnello just stood there; looking like his soul had left his body. "I'm telling Viper, kora."

Fon shrugged. "It's Lal, Viper won't mind." He told him with a serious look on his face.

"Fine, I'll just go make out with Viper and see how you two like it, kora!" Colonnello said.

"I'll record it!" Reborn said.

Lal gave him a look, "You really think Viper would do that? Really, think about what you just said and if it will actually work." Lal said an 'I dare you' look on her face. "I mean it's not like any girl here wouldn't be willing to hook up with any of you three but they're all too afraid of me to even attempt to."

The two had a stare off before Colonnello gave up, "You're lucky your hot, kora." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

There was a smirk on Lal's face. "Come on my toys, we need to get to World Studies." She turned on her heels to hide her blush.

* * *

Verde looked up at the two ten years old girls who had insisted they keep him company for the day and glared. "Do you two ever shut up?" He asked.

"We're ten year old girls so…no!" They said in unison before bursting into giggles.

"You're sister was never this giggly." He said, glaring at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Lal and I are opposites, duh." She said with a small smile.

"How did that come to be?" He asked.

"Mom raised me, and dad raised Lal. Mom was tough when she had to be but she was pretty girly most of the time." Elizabeth told him.

Verde grunted. "I'll give you both twenty bucks if you leave now and don't come back." He told them, getting out his wallet.

"Deal," The two said, taking the money and leaving.

"That took longer than I thought it would." Elizabeth said putting her twenty dollars in a box that Lal thought was used for her nail polish. The box had about five-hundred and forty dollars in it that she was saving for a rainy day.

"How has your sister not noticed this yet?" Nicole asked.

"She doesn't touch anything that looks like it has make-up or anything girly in it. It comes in handy." She grinned.

"If only my sister was like yours." Nicole grinned.

* * *

"Lal, I heard about you and Fon yelling at each other." Daemon said, walking up to the girl who was hanging out in the office because she was bored.

Lal nodded. "Was it or was it not epic?" She asked.

"It was epic," He laughed, high fiving the girl.

* * *

**Oh my god I didn't think it would take me this long to write! It has to do with the fact that my laptop kept dying on me, I haven't been feeling that well in the mornings for some reason so I don't feel like writing, I had homework, and today my laptop died and when I turned it back on it wouldn't work at all so I shut it off and fell asleep in my sisters bed while she was at work…**

**The thing between Lal and Fon happened to me and my friend Darien with her being Lal and me being Fon. It was so funny it was after school and her locker is down the hall from mine and she's like: 'SAMMY, LOVE ME GENTLY' and so I yelled back what Fon yelled back and then she just kept laughing and people were staring at us like o.O it was like the best thing ever.**

**Nikki and I were talking and suddenly the light in the hallway turns on and she's like 'Sammy, get the Ak47' and then I said 'if we had an AK47 the hermit crabs would take them' and this is a really long authors note so I'm going to end it now…**


	75. Damn Mirch's

**Nikki and I went to the fair with my friends and it was so fun SHE BAUGHT ME A VONGOLA RAIN RING OMG I SWEAR I'M NEVER TAKING IT OFF! We're going back the 18****th**** I think not sure yet.**

**I got a mango smoothie and me and Nikki were just looking at each other like "Lal Mirch" cause for some reason I made her addicted to mango's…**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"It is complete!" Verde announced, barging into the kitchen during dinner one day. He looked exhausted and like he needed to shave. He plopped down in an empty seat and made himself a plate of food. "It took me three days of no sleep, fifteen cups of coffee, and hardly any food but it is done!"

"Good job Verde." Reborn said.

"For that you get the good vodka." Lal said, sliding him her glass of vodka.

Verde grinned, "Why thank you," He said raising the glass before drowning it down in one gulp. He coughed a little, ending up with Elizabeth slapping him on the back roughly. He glared down at the ten year old. "Damn Mirch," He cursed.

Elizabeth smiled up at him with an innocent look on her face, "I was just trying to help you Verde!" She told him.

"Damn Mirch's trying to help people." Reborn said chuckling lightly.

Lal rolled her eyes. "Let's just put it this way, its better if we don't help people Lizzy it only causes misery for the other people and amusement for us...now that I think about it, it would probably be really funny if we tried to help people." She stood up and went to the fridge to get the tequila since she had given her glass of vodka to Verde.

The four teenage boys glared at the two laughing girls. "Fucking bitches," they cursed.

Fon turned to Colonnello. "Still want to marry her?" He asked.

Colonnello nodded firmly. "I stand by what I said in per-school, kora." He said.

"In per-school you didn't say kora." Lal stated, sitting back down with a fresh glass of her specially made tequila.

"Whose fault is that kora?!" Colonnello shouted.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE A VERY KICKABLE HEAD!" Lal shouted, standing up and slamming her hands on the table as she glared at him.

Colonnello glared at her, "How would you like it if I kicked you in the head kora?" He asked.

"First you would have to catch me." Lal smirked.

Colonnello stood up and matched Lal's stance. "You really want to start something you can't finish, kora?" He asked her curiously.

"It depends can you handle what I dish out?" Lal asked him coyly.

"Not at the dinner table you two!" Elizabeth shouted, putting her fork down and glaring at the two.

"If you want to talk dirty do it somewhere we don't eat!" Reborn said as if he weren't enjoying the line of conversation.

Viper sat there cackling her witchy cackle as she clutched her sides. "This is better than when Boss and Squalo got drunk and ended up 69ing each other on the coffee table."

Elizabeth pushed her plate away and stood up, "That's it I have lost my appetite."

"Awe, don't leave Lizzy we might start talking about apples!" Verde said. He had started to write things down, observing the way that they acted and what they said to each other. It wasn't his first time he had observed them, but it was the first he did it in such a casual way.

Lal wiggled her eyebrows. "And what is apples code for?" She asked him suggestively.

"You know what it means." He replied back just as suggestively.

"I'm going to Nicole's!" Elizabeth snapped, marching towards the front door.

"Talk to strangers and tell them your name is Regina Phalange!" Lal and Colonnello shouted as she left.

"Such great parental figures…speaking of parental figures my father is calling me." Reborn said, looking at his caller ID. He held up his phone so that it was to his left ear. "Hello pops, what's up?" He asked.

"Reborn you need to come home; your mother and I have something we need to tell you." Born said on the other side of the phone.

"Awe but we just sat down for dinner!" Reborn said in a fake whine.

"Do you people ever go to your own houses?" Lal asked. "Viper, don't say anything."She said, stopping the indigo haired girl from saying anything smug.

Reborn glared at the two girls, telling them to shut up before replying to his father. "Don't worry dad, I'll be there soon…what's our address again?" They had all spent so much time at Lal's that it was like they didn't even live in their own homes anymore. It was almost to the point that they paid half the bills!

Born sighed and, once again, gave his son directions to their house. "Hurry up before we get impatient with you." He said, hanging up.

Reborn stood up and stretched. "I'll be back later my lovelies." He said, putting his fedora on along with his jacket.

"What are you the Wicked Witch of the West?" Lal asked.

Viper turned to glare at Reborn. "Back off bitch, that's my title."

"So you admit that you're a witch?" Verde asked the short girl.

Viper hissed at Verde, causing Fon to pat her on the head. "Down girl, down." He said.

"I'm not Oreo you ass!" Viper hissed, glaring at her boyfriend.

Fon smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, "I love you too honey." He told her; eloping her in a hug.

Colonnello and Lal laughed at the two while Verde took notes on how the couple acted.

* * *

Reborn casually sat down on the plush couch in his living room in front of both his parents. "What is it that you need?" He asked casually.

"We need to tell you something." Born said firmly,

Reborn thought it was sad that he was reminded of Lal at the moment. "What is it?"

Re grinned at her son as she held her flat stomach, "I'm having a baby!" She squealed.

Reborn stared at his parents in silence for a few minutes before he burst out laughing. "Ha-ha-ha-ha nice one, for a minute there I thought you were being serious." He said, clutching his sides.

Re pouted at her son. "We're being serious though Reborn!" She told him.

"Why couldn't you two have had a kid when Natalia and Mathew had Elizabeth? There's like a sixteen year age difference between us!" Reborn said.

Re and Born sighed and exchanged looks. "We were both too busy with work back then and besides now that you're almost all grown up we thought it would be nice to have a new baby around!"

Reborn looked at his parents blankly. "This was totally unplanned wasn't it?" He asked them. They nodded grimly. "Are you done with me? Lal and Fon made my favorite today and if I don't hurry Colonnello will throw it away." He said casually.

Re frowned, she didn't like that her son was always at his _female_ best friend's house but he was like his father and would do whatever he wanted to do anyway. "Yes, go ahead." She sighed.

* * *

"Hey look another freeloader…" Lal said when Reborn walked back into the house.

"Shut up Mirch," Reborn growled, going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of plane beer.

"What's got your fedora in a bunch?" Lal asked.

"My mom's pregnant!" Reborn said, plopping down on the couch next to Lal and burying his face in her boobs before screaming.

Lal pushed Reborn away from her chest and slapped him. "Snap out of it Reborn! It's not like your ever home anyway." She said as she slapped him.

Everyone in the room shuttered as Reborn's head went from right to left multiple times.

"At least it's not me kora." Colonnello said without sympathy for his friend.

After Reborn regained his awesomeness Lal decided to let him see the new training room, it looked just like it did before except for the small, but noticeable, control panel on the far wall. All that is needed to be said is that the four teens were in love with the room that Verde had made.

* * *

Later that night when everyone was sound asleep there was a loud noise coming from the living room, annoyed Lal got up and pulled on her robe before going downstairs.

What she saw really pissed her off, two men with guns and bags were in her living room trying to steal her fridge…

"What the fuck are you fuckbags doing?" Lal asked them casually, arms crossed over her chest.

One guy, that poor idiot, pointed a gun at Lal. "Put your hands in the air." He demanded.

"No," Lal said blankly.

"But we have a gun!" The two shouted.

"I don't give a damn put my fridge back!" Lal said.

"But we have a gun!" One shouted.

"And I have one also! Why do you even want a fridge?" Lal asked. "Did you at least take the pictures and notes off of it and put it on the table?" She asked.

"The table is in the truck!" The taller of the two said.

"God damnit you idiots we eat there! Go out there and put it back!" Lal said, hands on her hips.

"But we're robbing you!" The short one screamed.

"I DON'T CARE, PUT MY KITCHEN BACK THE WAY IT WAS! Don't make me get the ten year old." Lal said.

"Oh a ten year old, we're sooo scared!" They said sarcastically.

"You're interrupting her sleep; you don't want to see her when she's angry and sleepless." Lal said with a smirk.

"Look lady, we're not afraid of you or your ten year old daughter." The man who seemed to be in charge said obnoxiously.

That was the last straw, Lal snapped. "She's not my daughter and YOU ARE GOING TO PUT MY HOUSE BACK THE WAY YOU FOUND IT NOW BEFORE I SKIN YOUR ASSES ALIVE!" Lal shouted, pulling a gun out from the piano and pointing it at them. "NOW,"

The two men, now afraid for their lives ran to the truck and got all the things that they had taken from her house.

"What was all that noise kora?" Colonnello asked, sleepily walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nothing Nello, just a few idiots thinking that they could get away with robbing the house." She said, leaning on him as she watched the two put her house back in place. "Now if I see either of you again I promise I won't hesitate to kill you." She said, kicking the two of them out of her house.

* * *

**Meh I feel sick, I hate this time of the year X_X it's horrid.**

**The last part was based off a movie trailer Nikki and I saw last night. It was funny!**


	76. Day One: Dress Up Day!

**-_- its official, my friend Bradey is a pervert.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Spirit week, seriously..." Lal said, looking at the flyer that Daemon gave her.

Daemon nodded. "Yes, and since your part of the staff you have to be a part of it. You can't skip it like you did last year!"He pouted. He let out a small whimper when Lussuria passed the two and smacked his fine ass.

"Mhhh, dat ass," Lussuria said as he passed by.

"I'm surprised you aren't used to that by now." Lal noted.

Daemon glared at the blue haired sophomore. "Shut up, I try to avoid him at all costs!" He exclaimed.

Lal rolled her eyes at the Mist and slapped him. "And you're my superior," She muttered as she walked away, thinking of the amused look on Alaude's face when she told him she had slapped his enemy.

"Have a nice weekend Lally~" Daemon sang loudly, waving good-bye as he twitched on the floor.

* * *

**Monday: Dress up as your favorite Guardian**

"Alaude's so going to be mad at you, kora!" Colonnello said as he looked at Lal, who was at the moment putting the finishing touches on her costume for the day.

Lal snorted and turned to help Fon put on his hat, "This is what he gets for being such a slave driver!" She said.

Reborn gave her a look that said she was as much as a slave driver as Alaude if not worse. "Dressing up as his worst enemy will not get you brownie points with your boss." He sang.

"Says the guy dressed up as Giotto," Lal glared.

"Hey, I look damn good and you know it." Reborn said proudly to the girl dressed up as Daemon Spade.

Fon, now fully dressed as Ugetsu, smiled at his bickering friends. "Calm down you two, it's only six thirty and you've already started to fight." He chastised, putting hot cups of tea in front of them.

Lal sighed and took her tea as she silently sat down at her large window sill and looked out at the slowly rising sun. "I can't believe you picked Knuckles to dress up as Nello."She said with a smirk as she brought the cup of tea to her lips and drank. She smiled mentally at the taste; it was mango flavored but she could tell he didn't use the tea leaves she saved for special occasions.

Colonnello smirked and sat down at her feet, allowing her to use his lap as a foot rest. "It gives me an excuse to yell, kora." He told her, too afraid of waking Lizzy early by yelling Knuckle's famous catchphrase.

"I wonder who is going to dress up as Lampo, G., and Alaude." Fon mused as he sat on the ground next to the not so much of a couple, couple.

"Iemitsu and I both decided that we're dressing up as Daemon, just to piss off Alaude so he'll be dressed like me, that bitch Luce will most likely be Lampo, and I think Xanxus would be Alaude. As for G. well the bastard owes me thirty dollars so I don't care about him." Lal said.

"Angel will most likely dress up as G. to show how much she cares or something like that, kora." Colonnello said.

"They make such a cute couple," Fon laughed.

Lal slapped him upside his head lightly, but still hard enough for it to hurt slightly. "No, we aren't getting into that conversation again. A month ago Iemitsu said the same thing and all hell rose over!"

"But it's true! She's trying to get him to stop smoking and cursing and all the other bad things he does!" Fon said, thinking that the two really made a nice couple.

Lal sighed and looked down at him. "Angel's a saint; she would do the same to Alaude if she were in my shoes. End of discussion Fon."

* * *

Elizabeth looked at her sister and the three boys she now considered her brothers and giggled. "You guys look just like them!" She giggled; she looked at her sister and sighed. "Alaude's really going to be mad at you for not dressing up as him." She told her sternly.

"Nufufufu, he'll have to catch me first." Lal winked, reaching for the cereal her sister was too short to get but she was just tall enough to. She had to admit it was amusing saying Nufufufu.

Reborn and Colonnello gave her the same look before Colonnello said with a hint of embarrassment; "I never, ever thought that word could be such a turn on."

Lal smirked and walked over to him, her breasts just slightly pushing up against his chest and their faces merely inches apart. "Nufufu," she said, her lips just barely brushing against his with each syllable. She quickly pushed away from him before he could register what had just happened.

Colonnello stood there, to in his own world to actually go after her like he usually would. He turned to Fon and Reborn. "I don't think I can ever look at Daemon the same way now…kora." He said.

The two males nodded, making Lal and Elizabeth laugh at them.

* * *

Alaude stared at his assistant and threw his freshly made coffee at her. "Why the hell did you dress up as _that_?!" He snarled as Lal easily dodged the coffee cup thrown her way.

"Because you're such a slave driver, and I thought it would be amusing…Awe Angel, I knew you would dress up as G." Lal said to the girl as she walked into the office wearing G.'s usual outfit with a pale red wig on.

Alaude waved a hand in Angel's direction. "You see her, she's a good assistant! She dressed up as her boss!" He said with a glare.

Lal rolled her eyes and gave Alaude the papers he would need for his meeting that day with the Varia. "You know you love me." She said, shooing him off to his office so that he could work. "I'm not making you another cup of coffee; you wasted your first cup." She said when he gave her a questioning look to see if he was getting a new cup of coffee. "I might make you a bagel…if I'm in a good mood."

"What are the boys dressed up as?" Angel asked Lal as she took a seat next to her at the front desk.

"Reborn dressed up as Giotto, Fon dressed up as Ugetsu, and Colonnello is Knuckles because it gives him a reason to yell." Lal said before answering a phone call. After hearing what the person wanted she switched the call over to G.'s office since it was about something he took care of.

Angel thought about it and smiled. "They would be them." She said with a giggle.

* * *

"Well don't you look good today?" Daemon asked Lal, noting upon how she was dressed. "I bet Alaude's pissed," He smirked.

"You should have seen his face; he threw his coffee cup at me, full may I add, and everything! Reborn, Fon, or Colonnello might not be able to look at you for a while though." Lal smirked.

"You tormented them, didn't you?" Daemon asked, looking at her closely.

"It's not fun if I don't."Lal stated.

Lampo came into the office happier than he usually was which was often depending on when they were forced to come in.

"What's got you so happy?" Lal asked, hating to see the annoying junior so happy.

"Someone finally dressed up as me! And she made me cookies!" Lampo said, holding up the box of cookies he had just gotten from Luce.

Lal scowled. "Yeah, saw that coming." She said, rolling her eyes. She put her feet up on the counter. She couldn't do that when she was in her uniform, which was why she was glad that she got to wear trousers for once.

"Angel, where's my fucking lighter?" G. snapped, walking up the blue haired girl angrily.

Angel looked up at him with her cerulean eyes and told him firmly. "I told you, I threw them away. I found the new ones. For every cigarette you smoke you're going to shorten your life I hope you know." She said.

G. looked at her. "I don't care; it's how I handle my stress."

"Find a new way." Angel said, snapping a file closed and handing it to him. "You have a meeting in thirty minutes, be there or I might just have to fill every waking minute of your life with meetings and not the fun ones where you get to drink the ones where you have to sit in a seat for hours and take notes."

G. glared down at her and took the file. "Bitch," he muttered.

Angel smiled sweetly. "You know you love me admit it and I might just let you have a life."

Lal chuckled at the antics of the two. "You so have a crush on your boss," She smirked, turning to look at Angel. The two were the only ones in the front office at the moment which was rare.

"No I don't." Angel said with a blush.

"Smitten~" Lal sang, biting the eraser of her pencil.

"Like you aren't," Angel sighed.

"At least my guys the same age as me," Lal smirked, loving the way Angel's face flushed. "Not like people in the world we live in would really care about the age difference but still it's a noticeable difference."

"Funny Lal Mirch, just don't say a word of this to my sisters." Angel said with a serious tone.

"Whatever~" Lal said smugly, writing things down in her English notebook for the homework that was due in two hours.

"You need to do your homework earlier kiddo." Angel said looking at the work she had to finish.

"Don't call me kiddo; it reminds me of a teacher." Lal told her in what seemed like a breathless voice.

* * *

"How is it that we have all the same hours together and you're never in class?" Reborn asked Lal at lunch.

"I spend most of my time in the office lately, it's entertaining…hmm I could easily hack into Lampo's computer and change your schedules to office aids. All Angel and I do is mess with the others and it gets boring after a while, we need new toys." Lal said, taking the outstretched bottle of pomegranate juice from Fon.

"Admit it, you just miss us." Fon teased.

"Sure lets go with that…whatever helps you sleep at night Fon." Lal said idly. She looked at the Varia and laughed at what she saw.

Xanxus was dressed up as Giotto, Squalo was G., Levi was too lame to dress up…well he dressed up but no one got what it was…and Lussuria was Daemon for his fine as hell ass.

"You and Lussuria are matching…" Reborn said to Lal with a blank face.

"We planned this, along with Iemitsu." Lal said casually, a smirk on her face as Iemitsu passed by with his friends.

* * *

"I'm still mad at you." Alaude said to Lal and Iemitsu after school when they got to the CEDEF.

"Next year I'll dress up as you, don't worry." Lal fake cooed, waving to Oregano.

"Is Alaude upset his favorite assistant didn't dress up as him?" Turmeric teased.

Lal gave him an odd look before twitching, "Why aren't you with my sister?" She asked him.

"She said she was going to Nicole's!" Turmeric said.

"And did you make sure she went to Nicole's?" Lal questioned, grabbing the older man by the shirt and forcing him to make eye contact with her.

Turmeric smiled. "I personally dropped her off, even talked to her parents."

"What are they doing?" Lal asked him.

"Finishing their Science project because last time they tried to do it at your house Verde got onto them for doing it wrong."Turmeric answered with ease.

Lal let go of his shirt, pleased with his answer.

* * *

**I have frozen yogurt in the freezer, along with mac and cheese in the fridge that I MADE THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Lol I'm watching FRIENDS and oh god how I love Phoebe!**

**You wanna know what sucks? Being a Freshman in a group of Juniors and Seniors…IT REALLY SUCKS!**


	77. Day Two: Gender Bending

**I hate being sick! I'm not that sick but my nose is all clogged up and I sneeze all the time. It was like every other minute in fourth hour. My teacher got sooo mad at me.**

**So my 'daughter', my friend Nate, asked me out and my mom's like. "Where and will it be supervised" so I told her I wanted to go back to the fair.**

**I just realized I still have frozen yogurt in the freezer~!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Tuesday: Gender Bending**

The two sisters stared at Reborn, Fon, and Colonnello and held back their giggles at how they were dressed.

All three of them were in dresses that Lal had found in the very back of her walk in closet with their hair done all nice and pretty wearing bra's filled with tissue to add effect. Elizabeth had even forced them into wearing make-up! Fon out of all of them looked the best...

"You three look…beautiful…" Elizabeth said before bursting out into full blown laughter.

"This is so going on the internet." Lal said, biting her lip to hold back her laughs.

Reborn glared at her. "You have to dress up as well…I say we cut her hair." He said, grabbing a pair of scissor off Lal's desk.

Lal touched her hair without realizing it. "No…I'm the only one allowed to cut my hair…" She said.

Colonnello and Fon looked at Lal closely. She was still in her pajamas from last night. "You need real boy's clothes, not just the baggy clothes you wear…" Fon said. "Maybe some of Calder's old clothes would fit you." He said under his breath. Calder was like Verde, he was fit but skinny as a twig.

Elizabeth flinched slightly, yet noticeably, at the mention of him and Lal touched the arm he had shot her at for a second before she dropped her hand back to her side.

"I'll see what I can find…" Lal said, turning on her heels and heading towards the staircase.

Reborn followed after her, just to see if she would actually go inside. No one except him and the police had been in there since Calder had last been in there the day they left to go camping. He wouldn't tell anyone until years to come but he had drugs implanted in the room, giving the police good reason to keep him in jail or whatever place he had been sent to.

Stopping in front of the oddly colored door Lal simply stared at it before reaching for the door knob.

The room was exactly the way he had left it, bed messy from when Lal had messed it up, pillow still on the ground next to his desk with the same old chemicals lying out, and biology books stacked neatly on the trunk at the end of his bed.

Lal swiftly walked in and went to the closet, pulling a shirt off a hanger along with a pair of jeans that were on the floor. She flew past Reborn, grabbing the pair of scissor that were still in his hands and went into the closest bathroom that she could find.

The reflection in the mirror showed a girl that looked around twenty instead of sixteen with long blue hair that was getting too long for her liking with pale eyes and a tattoo that looked like a burn mark on her face. The reflection grabbed her hair and used the scissor to cut it short. She changed out of her pajamas and into the boy's clothes that she had recently acquired. The reflection now showed a very tomboyish girl, which pleased Lal.

"How do I look?" She asked, meeting the group in the kitchen.

"You look…like him…" Elizabeth said slowly.

"It'll only be for the day…I'll change out of these clothes when I get out of school." Lal sighed and held the scissors out to Fon. "Even out my hair." She told him, sitting down in her regular seat.

Fon took the scissors carefully and evened out her choppy blue hair. "All done," He said, putting them down.

"Hurry up; we're going to be late for school." Reborn said, picking up his school bag…and purse…"I hate you so much." He told Elizabeth.

"I love you too." Elizabeth said standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Don't you two look…handsome…" G. said, looking at Angel and Lal. "Did you cut your hair?" He asked.

"It got too long, it was starting to slow me down…how does Angel look?" Lal asked, changing the subject swiftly.

G. looked at Angel and scoffed. "She's too adorable to be a man." He said before leaving.

Angel pouted. "I worked really hard on this though! It's hard to find male clothing in my house!"

Lal rolled her eyes at the older woman. "Your face is too soft and gentle to be male. If you fought more it would be different. Your eyes don't possess the readiness of fighting nor killing." She told her casually, repeating the words her father had once said to Elizabeth when she had the same kind of activity at her school. She looked at the office door as Alaude came in dressed like he always did. "You didn't dress up." She stated the obvious.

"I'm not dressing up as a woman…I'm not Daemon." Alaude growled, swiftly taking the cup of coffee from Lal that she had waiting for him.

"Is he in a dress? Oh please tell me he's in heels!" Lal said.

Alaude took a deep breath, "You will NEVER hear me say this ever again…but he looks damn good…" With that he went to his office quickly.

Lal turned to Angel. "Tell me you got that on camera." She said with wide eyes.

Angel nodded with a giggle. "Our little secret," She said with a grin.

Daemon was in one of Elena's dresses, a hot pink one with black stilettos'…everyone had to admit that he did of course look damn good.

Angel giggled as he passed by and Lal wolf-whistled.

"How is it that he can walk better in heels than I can…?" Angel asked with a weird look on her face.

Lal shrugged. "Hell if I know…"

* * *

"Today has been the best; I swear I've seen so many transvestites!" Lal laughed, sitting down at their usual table at lunch. She pulled out a few slips of paper and gave them to Reborn. "I had like five girls ask me out, I figured you could use them…plus I don't swing that way." Lal said when Reborn raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Reborn took one of the slips and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Susan Saran asked you out?! She's like the hottest girl in school!" He shouted.

"Apparently she's the dumbest as well because she actually thought I was a guy." Lal said, propping open her newest horror novel on the table as she munched on a starfish.

Reborn hugged her. "You're the best!" He said before he was shoved onto the ground.

* * *

**Why is it that every time I drink water my throat dries up…eh the world may never know!**


	78. Day Three: Stoplight Day

**That awesome moment when your friends all know your mom as Mommy instead of Miss. (Insert last name here)**

**ALRIGHT THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ THIS: I will most likely be spending most of my time on a math website earning points for an Amazon gift card for the next 16 days. Why would I spend all my time on that instead of writing? I don't have a job and my mother's birthday is coming up and she does so much and for once I want to be able to get her something and a gift card is the best I could do.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Wednesday: Stoplight Day (Wear green if you're single, yellow if you're talking to somebody and red if you're taken)**

Reborn looked at Colonnello, and then at Lal. The two were sprawled out on the love seat in the same position they were in on Elizabeth's birthday. "So, what exactly are you two wearing tomorrow…?" He asked them.

They looked at each other before Colonnello placed both his hands over Lal's mouth from preventing her from saying anything, "Both of us are wearing red kora." Colonnello said for them, a large grin plastered on his face.

Lal bit his hands, causing him to yelp, let go, and glare at her. "He's wearing whatever color he wants; I'm wearing green and telling people to back the fuck off if they approach me." She said, slapping him roughly for saying that she would be wearing red.

"So I won't be the only one not wearing red tomorrow?" Reborn asked with a fake grin on his face.

"Alaude said he would be wearing black…forever alone." Lal said solemnly as she flipped a page of her book. She couldn't wait for Thursday to come, her favorite of the things Giotto had planned.

"That's my kind of man!" Reborn laughed.

Fon chuckled and gave Colonnello the flyer for Spirit Week. "They really like dressing up, don't they?" He asked.

"We're starting to believe that Giotto has a Cosplay fetish…" Lal told him, placing her bookmark in the book and putting it on the coffee table that for some reason still had the family photo facing the ground.

Reborn grinned. "I knew there was a reason he was my favorite!" He said proudly.

Lal threw a grape at him. "Kiss-ass," She smirked.

Colonnello flicked the back of her head, "How many times have I told you to play nice, kora?" He asked.

"I don't know how many times have I told you not to let your guard down in a fight?" She asked, knowing it would shut him up.

Colonnello narrowed his eyes at the blue haired tomboy using his chest as her own personal pillow. "You win this time, kora." He said.

Reborn and Lal snorted while Fon simply put a hand over his face. "I always win Nello; you should know that by now." She said with a smirk. She stood up with ease and put her book on the main coffee table on top of the phonebook they had used earlier to order Greek that night since no one was in the mood to cook that day.

* * *

"Lal Mirch, go out on a date with me!" A random guy said to her in between second and third hour.

Lal gave him a blank look, and slapped him before walking off.

"You shouldn't have worn green if you were just going to hurt them after they ask you out." A cheerleader sneered at Lal.

"What I do is none of your business you bimbo," Lal said calmly, walking away from the bleached blond haired girl. That's it; Lal thought as she walked, I've been spending far too much time with Angel and Fon.

* * *

After getting done with her math papers early Lal went to the office to see what colors everyone was wearing since they had gotten to school late, Colonnello kept trying to get her to wear a red blouse instead of the army green shirt she had picked out for herself, and she hadn't found time to go to the office to mess with them.

The office was in total chaos when she got there, Daemon and Alaude were throwing scissor at each other, Giotto, Knuckles, and Angel were trying to hold back G. from killing Lampo, and Ugetsu was nowhere to be seen.

None of them seemed to notice the rain standing there with an annoyed look on her face until she let out a gun shot towards Lampo's office. "All of you shut the fuck up!" She screamed in the same military type of voice that her father had used when he was angry. They shut up quickly, even Alaude, and stared at the teen. "Now get in a straight line and one by one tell me what's going on!" She ordered.

Surprisingly she got six 'MA'AM YES MA'AM's and one 'Hm' as they did what she ordered.

"He took my lunch," Alaude said, pointing to Daemon.

"I stole his lunch and ate it in front of him," Daemon said with cheek.

"He thought it would be funny to tease Angel and I about wearing red," G. snapped, pointing to Lampo.

"I simply thought it would be nice to point out that G.-Sempi and Angel-Sempi are both wearing red." Lampo shrugged.

Inwardly Lal smirked as she looked at the two in question.

"Giotto, Knuckles and I were simply trying to calm G. down!" Angel said for Giotto quickly. Knuckles nodded, along with Giotto.

Lal turned to Giotto, "Where's Ugetsu? He usually calms these idiots down!"

"He's home sick with a cold! Apparently he was dancing around in the rain again and caught a cold…" Giotto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he sweat-dropped. "But now that you're here we'll all calm down because you're the only one of us with a rain flame!"

Lal turned on her heels and left the second the bell for lunch went off.

* * *

"Lal, Colonnello got into a fight with a senior again!" Fon said, rushing over to Lal when he saw her.

"He's letting the senior win again, isn't he?" Lal asked, this having been a normal thing at the moment. She didn't know why Colonnello just didn't beat the shit out of the senior and settle whatever it is they were fighting about for good.

Fon nodded quickly.

"God damn why the hell do I have to be the one to fix shit today?" Lal grumbled thrusting her books in Fon's arms before stalking off to the area she knew they would be at.

Colonnello was on his stomach with the bulky, not to mention stupid, senior hovering over him with a smirk.

"Admit it Colonnello, Chuck Norris sucks ass-" The senior was cut off by Lal kicking him in the head, sending him flying towards the Varia table where he was then inspected by Lussuria to see if he was good enough to be his new…toy…

Lal held her hand out for Colonnello; she punched him swiftly in the jaw when he stood tall in front of her, hovering over her slightly smaller frame. "What the fuck Colonnello? Both of us know you can do much better than that! Next time you get into one of these stupid fights you better win or I promise you I'll disown you as my student!" She said icily, glaring at him. "What kind of soldier just takes a beating from an enemy like that anyway? Ugh and here I thought you were actually learning!" she turned on her heel once more and sat down at their table.

"You're so mean to me, kora! A simple good luck next time would be nice every once in a while!" Colonnello pouted, sitting down besides her.

"I'll pass…I have news to tell you!" Lal said, ready to tell them about what she saw in the office.

"I already know," the three boys said.

"We were in the office while you rushed off to get your Science book, kora." Colonnello said blandly.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have teased the crap out of them!" Lal said, glaring at them.

"You didn't tell us Giotto brought brownies!" Reborn said.

"I don't pay attention to what sweets are brought into the office!" Lal said with ease, elbow on the table and knotting her hand in her now short hair. Her hair was now the same length it was when the four had first met, but instead of regretting cutting it all off like most girls did she found that she liked it better short. "If you haven't noticed I don't like sweets." She said with a pout she didn't know she had.

A junior girl walked over to Fon. "I demand that you tell me who you are dating!" She said.

"He's dating a midget in the eighth grade who likes to break into my house!" Lal said, cutting Fon off.

* * *

**Meh, so tired…hope you liked it~ I had Stoplight Day at my school a week ago I believe.  
**

**ALRIGHT THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ THIS: I will most likely be spending most of my time on a math website earning points for an Amazon gift card for the next 16 days. Why would I spend all my time on that instead of writing? I don't have a job and my mother's birthday is coming up and she does so much and for once I want to be able to get her something and a gift card is the best I could do.**

**Yes I posted that again in case you didn't read the top authors note, that's how much I want you guys to know what I'm doing.**

**My pillow smells burnt!**


	79. Day Four: Favorite Book Character Day

**Okay my knee hurts, it's stiff and well yeah.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Thursday: Dress up as your favorite character from the last book you read**

"When was the last time you idiots read a book?" Lal asked Reborn and Colonnello. She had managed to get her hands on a Sherlock Holmes costume curtsies of Viper. The last book she read was The Valley of Fear, her favorite Sherlock Holmes book. She would have dressed up as Katherine from The Taming of the Shrew, but she didn't want to wear a dress and act ladylike for the whole day.

Fon, who had just finished reading Clockwork Angel, a book suggested to him by both Viper and Lal, was dressed up as Jem and Lal silently laughed at all the Fangirls he would have.

"It doesn't count if you read manga." Fon said.

"We read books you know!" Reborn said, "Besides we don't have to dress up; you do." He told her, tapping her nose in a way he knew she hated. He would most likely think of something to dress up as during second or third hour.

* * *

"What are you supposed to be?" Lal asked Angel, who looked like she was wearing a uniform. "Is that a Hogwarts uniform?" She asked the older girl.

Angel nodded. "Eliana made it for me. She also made one for the others but Rin burned hers…" She sighed and shook her head.

"Interesting family you got there Angel." Lal said, sitting down next to her with two cups of coffee.

"Try having dinner with them." G. mumbled, passing by the two to get to the coffee maker and ruffling Angel's hair. He didn't want to dress up so Angel made him wear wolf ears left over from one of Eliana's old costumes.

"I already made your coffee, and I got biscotti!" Angel said, holding up a cup of coffee and a plate of the treats.

G. looked at her and smiled, giving her a quick peck on the cheek as he took the plate and cup of coffee from her. "Thank you Angel,"

"Well isn't this cute, the wolf and the witch…interesting…" Lal said, looking at the couple. "You realize the instant you two start being all gooey I'm going to deny knowing either of you two…"

"Don't egg him on Lal; he'll do it." Angel said with a slight blush. "Shoo, go away you have paperwork." She told G. pushing him towards his office.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed that he gives all his paper work to Giotto and plays on his computer all day." Alaude said walking in and taking his things from Lal.

G. glared at him. "Don't tell her that! She's going to make me do my work now!" He hissed.

Angel glared at G. before pushing him towards his office. "I can't believe you would do something like that G.!" She chastised.

"Alaude makes you do all the paperwork because he goes on all the fun missions!" G. shouted before the door of his office slammed shut.

Glaring at Alaude Lal took his coffee from his hands and dumped it in the sink, "Fucking bastard." She picked up her backpack and left the office, running into Ugetsu on her way.

"Ah-ha-ha, are you supposed to be Phileas Fogg?" He asked.

Lal shook her head. "No, I'm Sherlock Holmes get it right Ugetsu." She mumbled before walking off to her first hour.

* * *

"Wow Mirch is actually in class, I think a miracle has just occurred." Their first hour said when he saw that Lal was actually in class on time.

"Yeah don't get used to it kora she's just pissed at Alaude." Colonnello said for her.

Lal glared at him and muttered curses under her breath.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is really short and crappy but I have had a long day and didn't have time to write this on time!**


	80. Day Five: Spirit Day

**Ugh why must the math website have to have such small print? My eyes hurt so much! The good thing though is that I have her gift picked out and I just need to get the gift card! It's really beautiful people, Opal necklace with diamonds. It's only $22.99 which rounds out to about 31!**

**Nikki and I are sleeping on the floor…**

**You wanna know what pisses me off? My friend had a asthma attack in class because some dumbasses sprayed cologne all over the place, I go and **_**drag**_** her out of the classroom, she starts to hyperventilate and cries causing me to cry and by the time the principal got to us she had passed out, I go back to class because the principal made me go inside while he dialed 911, and the people who caused her to get like that are laughing at her! I yell at them and they start to throw things at me! The sub takes down their names down along with mine because I was the one who helped her and yet the idiots who did it just kept being idiots and got into even more trouble! Karma's a bitch isn't it?**

**On a different note: CHAPTER 80!  
**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Friday: Spirit! (Where your attribute color!)**

"Why don't you own anything light blue?" Elizabeth asked her older sister as she dug through her closet for something that would even resemble her attribute. She would have given her sister something of hers but it wouldn't work that well considering the age difference and that their bodies were very different.

Lal was looking through her dresser in nothing but a pair of jeans and her bra looking for something to wear, glad that the guys were downstairs making breakfast, "Because I like dark clothes." She said.

"I can tell." Elizabeth said blandly, looking at the dark clothes in distaste. Her face brightened up when she saw a picture of her mother and Lal. "Hey Lal, what dress did we burry mom in again…?" She asked slowly.

"One of her silver dresses, the one she used to wear when we had tea to go to those military dinners for dad…why?" Lal asked, still searching for something rain blue.

"She had a shirt, a rain blue shirt with a V-neck that had a beaded rose running along the sides…you two were about the same size, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Right…" Lal said slowly, standing up straight to look at her sister. "You're not seriously thinking about getting it...are you?" She asked.

"Well you obviously don't own anything the same color of your attribute except for the tie…" Elizabeth noted.

Lal sighed, "Alright, go ahead." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. She took the shirt from her when she silently returned and pulled it over her head.

* * *

"Don't you look…cute…?" Reborn asked sarcastically, seeing Lal enter with the ten year old.

"Awe Vipey, do you wanna pway with da big kids today?" Lal cooed ignoring Reborn and pinching the younger girl's cheeks when she saw her sitting at the table drinking milk, "Such a cute wittle girly!"

Viper slapped Lal's hands away, "I'm not ten you bitch!" She said.

"Really because I thought you were considering that you're the same size as my ten year old sister." Lal said smugly,

"Such bad language for a five year old," Reborn continued on with the teasing.

Viper glared from under her hood and turned to Fon. "Do something about them!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry honey…I don't speak the same language of eleven year olds." He said, patting her on the head.

Viper slapped his hands away. "Go fuck yourself Fon," She said.

"I thought that was your job, kora." Colonnello said, entering the room with a plastic bag.

There was a snicker from nearly everyone in the room except for Fon and Viper. "Lal, you need to teach him how to crack jokes." Viper said.

Lal nodded and looked at him. "Why do you have a plastic bag…full of…Sports Drinks…give me?" She demanded even though she cursed herself for how pleading she sounded.

Colonnello smirked and held the bag up high so that she couldn't reach it. "You have to ask nicely kora." He said playfully.

"Give me before I make sure you never have children." Lal said with full seriousness.

The two Rains had a staring contest before finally Colonnello spoke. "I'll give you them, if kora you give me a kiss." He said.

"A hug and that's all your getting." Lal said, standing up.

"Good enough, kora." Colonnello said, holding his arms out for the hug.

Lal swiftly walked into his arms but the instant his arms were around her she punched him in the gut and stole the bag full of Sports Drink. "I'll be taking these." She told him with fake perkiness as she grabbed a slice of toast. "Come on, we need to go before we're late. Viper, are you ditching school to hang out with us?"

"Fuck yeah; your school is awesome compared to mine! Your school doesn't have Bel!" Viper said as she stood up her bag in tow, "I'm gonna be a sophomore for the day!"She said proudly.

"Awe Viper's going to pretend she's a big kid!" Lal laughed as she popped open a can of the drink she had stolen from Colonnello.

"Ha-ha funny Lal Mirch. How do you even drink that stuff? I can smell it from here and it smells so bad!" Viper said, plugging her nose.

"Have you even tasted it?" Lal asked her as she for some reason let Colonnello take her drink. "It's pretty damn addictive."

"It smells like when Lussuria uses poison on the lackeys." Viper said with a pout.

"Don't ruin this for us," Lal and Colonnello said in unison, glaring at Viper.

Viper stuck her tounge out at the couple. "Go to hell."

* * *

Everyone who was usually in the office was huddled around in the area that was a make-shift kitchen and it was honestly scaring Lal because Alaude hated being as close as he was to Daemon!

"What's going on…?" Lal asked slowly.

"Angel is making cheesecake!" Daemon exclaimed happily.

"Why in the hell are you making cheesecake?" Lal asked her 'friend' as she walked over.

Angel was wearing an indigo and black dress with her hair tied back in an indigo ribbon. She looked up from her creation and smiled. "Well my sisters really hate cheesecake and I had the things to make it so I thought it would be nice to treat you lot to it!"

"She found the ingredients in my fridge and her sisters really hate it…the other part is the truth though." G. said leaning against the counter next to her.

"Shush you," Angel said, throwing a grape at him.

"Awe, so cute~" Giotto and Ugetsu cooed.

Daemon sniffed the air, and then turned to Lal and sniffed her shoulder. "I smell Natalia and Sports Drink…and, am that…THAT IS A NEW MIST I SMELL!" He shouted right in Lal's ear

Lal slapped him and at the same time Alaude handcuffed him. "Stop sniffing my servant! I mean my assistant…no I meant servant…"He said as he wrestled the struggling pedo into the handcuffs.

"I'LL FIND THAT MIST ONE DAY!" Daemon shouted.

Lampo pointed to Angel. "Angel is a Mist though! You could just smell her." He said feeling proud of himself.

"No, it's a new Mist! One I haven't met before!" Daemon said with confidence.

"Daemon how many times have I told you not to smell the students? It's how we got sued!" Knuckles shouted in Ugetsu's ear.

"Never has any of you have told me not to sniff the students!" Daemon cried.

Lal was flipping through the handbook to see what it said about…sniffing…things. "It only says that you can't sniff a…cactus…who the fuck made this?" She asked.

They all turned to Giotto. "Don't look at me…Lampo did it!" and with that they all went back to watching as Angel cooked.

At some point Daemon ran like a hooker to find the 'New Mist' that he smelled.

* * *

During third hour, their English class, they were doing a power point so of course the room was dark and the only person taking notes at their table was Viper who had gone into total geek mode and stole Fon's notebook to take notes.

They were sitting in the very back of the dark class in this order; Reborn, Fon, Viper, Lal, and Colonnello.

At one point in the lesson Colonnello was just so transfixed with Lal's shoulder, she was wearing one of those shirts that had only one sleeve so one of her shoulder's were bare that he leaned down and began to place small kisses on her shoulder and nipped at it gently.

"Colonnello stop, I'm trying to pay attention." Lal whispered, half-heartedly pushing him away.

"But it's so tempting, kora." Colonnello whined, putting his chin on her shoulder like the authors sister sometimes does to her. He put both his arms around her and hid his face in her neck. "This class is so boring, let's ditch, kora." He said to her with a sly grin.

"I'm not ditching class just because you want to make-out behind the school." Lal whispered back harshly.

"I'm just going to keep messing with you." He said with a cocky grin.

Lal sighed and turned so that she was using his legs as a foot rest. "Poor little Viper is right next to me, you really want to start something with her sitting here?" She asked.

"I would want to start something with you even if we were in the middle of a war, kora." Colonnello said, kissing her cheek gently.

"OI, you two if you're going to make-out do it outside of my class!" The teacher snapped, throwing chalk at Colonnello's head.

Lal laughed at the surprised look on Colonnello's face and then groaned when Daemon burst through the door. "I'VE FOUND HER!" He shouted, pointing to Viper.

* * *

**So tired…need sweets…12 DAYS WITHOUT MY MOM'S OCD BOYFRIEND WOOT! WILD HOUSE PARTY!**

**Lol so the whole part in English was based off a pic I saw where its like: School dress code is dumb. A girl can't show her shoulders? What guy is going to look at a girl and be like "Dang, that's a FINE shoulder"**


	81. Broken Bones and Robbing Banks

**I wore my sister's shoes to school one day and she hardly wears those shoes so my feet started to bleed because of them and now every time I move my right foot it hurts like a bitch.**

**Did I tell you that our hermit crabs are dancers? They move around the most when we're playing music.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Lal was in the house alone for once, training like she had never before. That is until the damn system that Verde had made surprised her and caused her to break her foot while trying to defend herself.

She had, with some difficulty, made her way to the control panel to turn the system off. "I think I've trained enough for the day…" And ignoring the pain in her foot she went to the kitchen to get a bag of ice to put on her foot.

* * *

"Hey Lal, do you have a box I can borrow?" Reborn called out from the front room. He looked around but didn't see Lal. Frowning he checked the kitchen, her room, the training room, and every other room she would be in until he decided to check the parlor room where he did in fact find her sitting with a book and a cup of tea.

He noticed that her right foot, both of her feet were lying on the coffee table in front of her in a straight position, was wet while her other was completely dry and that her right foot looked slightly puffy.

"Oh, Reborn; I didn't hear you come in." Lal said with an innocent smile.

"Are you okay?" Reborn asked, already knowing the answer.

Lal nodded. "I'm fine, just trying to relax…it's not that often I have the house to myself." She said with fake humor.

"How about we have a little spar then? I'm sure you're quite bored of your book by now." He said, trying to get her to stand up.

"I think I'll pass, I like my house in one piece." Lal lied easily.

"You and Colonnello fight all the time though!" Reborn reminded her.

"Like he could destroy my house in a fight, if anything only a few broken vases or lamps," Lal shrugged, showing no sympathy for him.

Reborn chuckled but then became serious. "Cut the shit Lal Mirch; I know you broke you foot." He said flatly.

"You have no proof of that." Lal replied casually.

"Stand up and walk over to me." Reborn demanded.

Lal looked at the distance between them, put her book down and stood up and walked over to him. "See, my foot is fine." She replied smugly, hoping he didn't notice if she winced.

"You're such a dirty liar Lal, I saw you wince, and put most of your weight on your left foot and I can also see the pain in your eyes. Get on my back I'm taking you to the hospital." Reborn demanded.

"Hell no," Lal snorted. "I can walk just fine Reborn." She argued with a huff.

"Lal the others aren't stupid, they're going to figure it out just like I did." Reborn said, somewhat concerned for his friends health. "What did you even do?" He asked.

"I was just training and I kicked a robot in the chest…" Lal said slowly. "I'll go to the hospital when they figure it out…but for now I'll just let them think that I'm fine…" She said head held high to show she wouldn't give into the pain.

Reborn chuckled, "You're something else Lal." He told her.

There was a loud noise from the kitchen, signaling that Fon and Colonnello were home from taking Viper and Elizabeth to the festival in Naples.

Lal sighed. "Must they really be this loud? I'm getting tired of the neighbors complaining."

"Come on you, we need to go pretend you don't have a broken bone." Reborn said, letting her walk in front of him in case she fell.

* * *

Fon smiled when he saw Lal and Reborn enter. "Hey Lal, how was your day away from all of us?" He asked as he made dinner for all of them.

"It was fine; nothing too exciting happened…I trained mostly." Lal lied casually as she sat down between Viper and Elizabeth. "How was the festival?" She asked.

"It was so fun!" Elizabeth squealed.

"It was horrible." Viper hissed. "So much money in one place and they wouldn't let me take any of it for myself!" She pouted, slamming her now empty glass of strawberry milk on the cold dining table.

No one paid much attention to the pouting illusionist since she was just complaining about how much money they had spent that day.

"What are you doing here Reborn; I thought you were helping your mom set up the nursery for your sister kora." Colonnello said as he began to do his homework that was due in first hour the next day.

"I came looking for a box but since I couldn't find one I decided to stay hang out with Lal." Reborn said coolly, tipping his hat back to cover his sly grin.

"More like he came here to bug me," Lal said, picking up the drink Elizabeth had gotten her.

"Did you check the mail?" Fon asked Lal while he cooked.

"No, I forgot to last night, Lizzy go check the mail." Lal said impatiently to her sister.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and got up to check the mail. "There's a letter for Fon, a new fedora for Reborn, a new handgun for you and Colonnello, and your football schedule from your coach." She said, dropping all of the things onto the table. "Remind me again why we get all of your mail."

"Because our house has been invaded by idiots who don't remember where they live," Lal said with ease as she took the schedule off of the table and looked at it. She inwardly cursed since it said that she had it yesterday morning.

* * *

"You look like hell Lal, what did you do to your foot?" Angel asked the next morning when Lal sat down next to her.

"I didn't do anything to my foot; I just got back from football practice." Lal said, sipping her coffee slowly.

"I told you I know when people are lying right?" Angel asked, handing her a slice of the left over cheesecake.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Lal asked innocently as she got out the paperwork she needed to finish before Alaude got there.

"Take off your right shoe and let me look at your foot." Angel ordered a somewhat stern look on her face.

"No thank you Angel," Lal told her friend as she continued to do her work.

"What's going on?" Giotto asked as he came up with G. and Knuckles.

"Lal broke her foot and she won't let me look at it." Angel exclaimed pointing to the girl in question.

G. groaned and hid his face in his hands. "Lower your voice woman, I have a headache." He said.

"Your fault for drinking so much last night, I told you trying to oust drink Eliana would be pointless."Angel said as if she had told him the same thing before many times.

"Awe bonding with your girlfriends little sisters; how cute." Lal said, hoping it would distract them from her.

"Don't think this will get you off the hook Lal; let us see your foot." Giotto said calmly while Knuckles walked over to her.

Glaring at them Lal took off her boot and sock and showed them the swollen body part. "There, are you happy?" She asked.

"How in the world did you do this? How can you still walk?" Angel asked, looking for the button on the phone that would call the school nurse.

"Its fine Angel, I can walk perfectly." Lal said.

"Don't you play football? It's got to be painful during practice." Giotto said with genuine concern.

"It's fine!" Lal said for the thousandth time.

"That looks pretty nasty; you really should get that checked out." G. said casually not showing any real concern.

"I WILL PRAY THAT YOUR FOOT GETS BETTER LAL MIRCH, TO THE MAXIMUM!" Knuckles shouted.

"Knuckles, calm down please it's too early to be yelling and G. has a bad hangover." Angel said gently to the preacher as G. looked for something to smash his head into.

"What's going on here? Why are you all crowding around the Omnivore?" Alaude asked walking into the office looking annoyed like usual.

"Lal broke her foot and she won't let us take her to the hospital." Giotto said.

Alaude nodded and went straight to his office.

"Such a great boss," Lal laughed dryly.

"Lal, sweetie, did you take my math homework kora?" Colonnello asked, coming into the office. He saw Lal's foot and gave her a look. "You broke your foot training again didn't you? Alright I'm calling Shamal," he said, pulling out his phone and pressing three on his speed dial.

"Don't call that pervert! I can walk perfectly fine!" Lal said.

"Too late, he's on his way kora." Colonnello said, pressing the end button on his phone.

"That was all we had to do, seriously?" Angel asked, not believing all they had to do was get Colonnello to solve the problem.

"Can you all shut the hell up?"G. snapped.

"You're such a baby, just take a pain killer and get over it." Lal said with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

"Lal, Fon won't let me rob a bank!" Viper complained after school, bursting into her house.

"I told you not to even think about robbing banks!" Fon chastised.

"But it would just be so fun, think about all the money!" Viper drooled, thinking about all the money she could easily get.

"Oh come on Fon, kora, let the girl rob a bank! Look at that look on her face! She really wants to!" Colonnello said motioning to the younger girl who had begun to give off a witchy laugh as she mentally counted all of the money she would get.

Fon looked at her and sighed, patting her on the head. "My greedy little baby...Lal…?" He looked around the room and noticed that the older raven haired girl was gone. "Where did she go, she has a broken foot!"

"She seems to have left a note for us." Viper said in a mysteriously breathless voice as she picked up a sticky note that was covered in Lal's handwriting. "Got bored, decided to take a week off because of my stupid foot, tell Alaude for me…"

"We should have seen this coming…" Fon said slowly.

Colonnello and Viper nodded in agreement.

"Have fun telling Alaude his assistant won't be there for a week." Viper said, quickly turning into mist and vanishing to the Varia house to bug Bel.

"I told him about China; it's your turn to tell him Lal won't be at work for a week!" Fon said to Colonnello quickly before running off leaving a very confused Colonnello standing in the living room.

* * *

**So tired…coffee, y u no keep me awake the right way? *Looks down at pajamas* I need to get dressed…so cold…Sammy no wanna go to school and be annoyed by idiots who don't know the meaning of the word respect.**


	82. The Replacement

**Why must packaged sweet and sour chicken be mostly sour? I like sweet too people!**

**Wore all black today…not a wise choice…it really wasn't…**

**I went to the orthodontist today and they're like 'You need to wear your bands' when they told me last time that I could stop wearing them and I get these fucking braces off the 26****th**** of November so I not only have to wear them for Halloween but Thanksgiving! Ugh I hate them so much and now my friends who are upperclassmen are just going to tease me about the bands!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"What do you mean she won't be in for a week?" Alaude growled, glaring at Colonnello.

"Well you see kora, ever since she was a little girl she took weeks off to re-charge her body. She doesn't do it all that often, usually once or twice every other year. It started when she was three and her dad went out of town for a week. She usually only wakes up to eat or to take a shower which means no school for her…" Colonnello said to the angry man very slowly in fear that he could sense his fear.

Alaude sighed and put down his papers. "You know what I must do, don't you?" He asked.

Colonnello stared at him in confusion, "N-no kora, I don't." He said.

"For the next week you will be my assistant instead of Lal Mirch. You will do all of the paperwork that I give you, you will do what I ask when I ask, and if you question me I won't hesitate to kill you…now go fetch me some coffee." Alaude ordered before going back to his work.

"W-what do, I do kora…?" Colonnello asked Angel as he stared at the coffee machine in horror.

"Have you never used a coffee machine?" Angel chuckled at the blond, jumping onto the counter to reach a cup she couldn't usually reach.

"I've used a coffee machine before, just never this…complex…I could have gotten that for you, kora." He said when she jumped down and pushed him out of the way to make a cup of coffee for G.

"It's fine Colonnello. Lal put it up there and we made a bet to see how long it would take me to get it down. If I let you get it down that would mean that in a way she won because you are her temporary replacement." Angel said, pouring in some creamer with a hum. "Tell her that it took me a week will ya?"

"Why are you so happy, kora?" Colonnello asked as he tried to figure out how to work the blasted machine.

"No real reason…you know Lal asked the same thing once and I told her the same things…you two are far too alike sometimes. All you have to do is press that button and the coffee magically pours out. Just thought that I would give you a heads up…newbie." Angel smirked before walking off with a plate of toast and the coffee. "G. open the door, my hands are full!" She said just loud enough for him to hear her through the door as she kicked it with her foot.

The door to G.'s office opened and Angel silently slipped in.

"I'm so not going to get used to this kora…" Colonnello said to himself, looking down at the pathetic excuse of coffee that he had made.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Alaude asked Colonnello blandly when he placed the coffee in front of him.

"Coffee, kora," Colonnello said just as blandly as the older man.

"Dump it and make it the way Lal Mirch makes it." Alaude said without any interest. If the idiot couldn't make a simple cup of coffee he would have him go out and get him one from Starbucks or something. "Go give that…thing…to Lampo for all I care."

"How does Lal make it, kora?" Colonnello asked in an exasperated tone.

"If I knew I wouldn't be making you make it for me now would I?" Alaude asked before ordering him out of his office.

Colonnello sighed and went to find the teen before trying to make a new cup that hopefully make it at least close to how Lal made it.

* * *

Yawning Lal walked into the kitchen to look for something to eat. No matter how many times she broke her foot she never got used to crutches. She was dressed in an oversize shirt and baggy shorts, which was the most comfortable thing she could find at the moment.

"Sleeping beauty is up! It's a miracle!" Reborn said, slapping her butt as he passed her, "Haven't seen you since Monday and its Thursday!"

Lal smacked him upside the head before returning to look for food. "Ass, so what did I miss boys?" She asked.

"I went food shopping, you were out of a lot of things," Fon said handing her a plate of food.

"I ate a taco," Reborn said, "And got a girlfriend!" he said proudly.

"How hot is she and how was that taco?" Lal asked, sitting down and picking at her food.

"It was a damn good taco and she's so hot that it makes up for her having an IQ of -11," Reborn smirked.

"Wow, are her breasts bigger than mine or something?" Lal asked as she ate.

"No yours are still the best." Reborn said.

"What about you Nello?" Lal asked.

"YOUR BOSS IS A SLAVE DRIVER, KORA!" Colonnello screamed at her. "He made me be his assistant until you came back to school." He got up to get her a drink since he knew she probably would forget if he didn't get her one.

"Yes I know he is, but I deal with him anyway." Lal said simply, taking the drink Colonnello, calmly handed her.

"How in the hell do you make coffee the way he likes it?" He asked her, a finger pointed directly between her eyes in a way that he knew annoyed her.

Lal grabbed his wrist and twisted it back. "Give me a damn good reason why I should tell you?" she hissed, their faces just inches apart.

"Because you bitch Angel won't help me and Daemon keeps taunting me kora!" He whimpered.

"Seriously, Angel of all people won't help you? Wow that's just sad Colonnello…all you have to do is add rum and he's happy." Lal smirked, biting her lip. She yawned and stood up. "I'm going to bed," She said, putting her plates away.

* * *

**Nikki and I were watching The Notebook and we're like, does this have porn in it because they were like having sex and well yeah…**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL **BE** ALL ABOUT THE VARIA BABY!**


	83. Varia Fun Time

**My teeth hurt T_T I hate bands, so much. I had to come home early from school because I could hardly move my jaw.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Mammon lay on her back upside down on a random couch in the Varia staring at the upside down door. Her hood was still perfectly in place.

"Shi shi shi shi shi Mammy, what are you doing?" Bel asked, walking into the room.

Mammon took a deep breath. "It's going to cost you if you want to know what I'm doing." She smirked her witchy smirk and held out her hand for the money she knew she would be getting.

Bel grumbled and took out Levi's wallet from his back pocket. "Tell me," He ordered.

Mammon counted the money before putting it in her hat before she told him. "I'm bored and sitting upside down seemed like the only amusing thing to do since I couldn't find you."

"Shi shi shi the Prince is touched that you thought of him," Bel said as he grinned his psychotic grin.

"Don't get so full yourself Bel, I simply like to torment you and blame it on Levi." Mammon replied with a bored tone.

Bel frowned. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing…care to join me…? I won't charge you for it…this time." Mammon smirked in a cat like way and felt Bel's weight on the couch.

"Now what do we do?" Bel asked her.

"We just relax." Mammon said in a relaxed kind of way as Fantasma jumped from the coffee table onto her chest.

* * *

The two stayed like that for an hour or two silently before Mammon groaned.

"Bel, can we change positions now…?" She asked in a whine. She was honestly surprised that they haven't figured out she's a girl yet.

"Nope, the prince isn't done." Bel said, liking the way his blood rushed to his head.

"But this position is starting to get really uncomfortable though!" She complained.

"Just a bit longer and then we can move." Bel decided.

Mammon glared at Bel under her hood and pouted.

Lussuria barged into the room, thinking that the two were doing something inappropriate after hearing Mammon groan and Bel laugh. "Can I join you two?" He asked in a squeal, and then he noticed what the two were really doing.

"Still wanna join?" Mammon asked with a raised eyebrow that only she knew was raised.

Lussuria looked at the two and went to go lay besides Mammon. "How long have you two been doing this?" He asked them.

"I've been doing this for about an hour and Bel joined me thirty minutes ago." Mammon said frankly.

Lussuria nodded and the teens stayed like that for another thirty minutes before Xanxus burst into the room.

Xanxus was walking around the mansion looking for someone to go buy him rum but he couldn't seem to find anyone…until he walked down an especially long hallway and saw three of his guardian's upside down.

"Trash, what the hell are you doing?" Xanxus snapped at them.

"Well you see Boss we got bored and this seemed to be the only fun thing to do…would you like to join us?"Mammon asked him curiously.

Xanxus looked at her oddly. "How has your hood not fallen yet?" He asked the cloaked teen before he sat besides Bel.

"Magic, that's how." She said with a smirk as Fantasma moved from her chest to her stomach.

Xanxus grunted a response and wondered silently why he was doing this.

* * *

"VOI, WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE," Squalo's shout was heard around the mansion.

"WE'RE IN THE DRAWING ROOM!" Lussuria shouted back. He looked at everyone else before shouting, "BRING THE RUM!" He called out.

Squalo looked at the group and shrugged before lying down next to Xanxus.

"W-what's going on in here?" Levi asked, finally finding his beloved Boss drunk with everyone else…except him…

"We got bored, Boss wanted rum, and so here we are…you got a problem with that Levi?" Mammon asked, ready to mind fuck somebody. She wasn't that drunk, after a few shots she had thrown most of her drinks in a potted plant when no one was paying attention.

Bel tugged on some of Viper's loose hair. "Mammy, take off your hood. The Prince wants to see what you look like!" He declared in a snobbish way that made Mammon want to slap him.

"Take it off!" Lussuria shouted, all ignoring Levi.

The others started shouting it as well before Mammon used an illusion to show them what they wanted to see; a male. "There, are you happy…? I'm going home now." She stood up, placed Fantasma on her head before leaving.

* * *

"Ah Viper your home, how was your day?" Viper's mom asked when Viper came into the kitchen. She was making dinner while her father was at the table reading a bible script that he would be preaching the next day at church.

"It was fine mother, nothing too interesting happened." Viper lied easily, giving her father a hug and a kiss on a cheek.

"When will we get to meet this Bel girl?" Mammon asked his daughter. She had been going over to Bel's house for years and they had never met her or her parents.

Viper smiled at her father. "You'll meet Bel…eventually…" She said before going to make a glass of milk.

* * *

**So tired, even though I slept like most of the day…shit I have math and science homework…**

**We're in some way getting two dogs because our uncle has a dog and he's bringing our great aunts dog because she's being put into a retirement home since she can't really take care of herself anymore. I don't even like our great aunts dog all that much…she bit me when I was nine…**


	84. Plans to Crash

**I'm bored, very bored. My best friend is a pervert, he really is.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Ah, it's that time of the year again~" Giotto said with a warm smile as he, Ugetsu, Angel, and G. walked around the school campus during lunch. It was mainly the junior girls but most of the other girls were even gigglier than usual. They seemed to always get like this at this time of the year.

"I always loved this time of the year." Ugetsu said as he stopped his flute playing momentarily to talk to his friend.

"It's always the most annoying time of the year…oh and when it comes time for senior prom is the worst!" G. complained as they walked. "Not to mention graduation and freshmen orientation.'

Angel looked up at him. "Awe, did somebody not go to their senior prom?" She teased playfully.

"Oh he went…alone…" Giotto grinned, causing G. to slap him and Ugetsu and Angel to laugh.

"Awe honey, that's so cute." Angel giggled, standing on her toes to kiss him on the cheek lightly.

The other two men 'awed' at the couple while G. just put an arm around the blue haired girl with a light blush on his face.

"OI, get a room!" Rin and Lily shouted as they passed, arms linked together.

* * *

"It's just junior prom, I don't see the big deal." Lal shrugged, stabbing a rather juicy melon cube. "We're not even juniors yet, why do you want to go?" She asked her friends.

"Just to crash…plus you have to work the food stand with Angel don't you?" Reborn asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lal groaned and checked her calendar on her phone. "I have to work with Daemon for the night because everyone else has dates and crap…he's just so annoying!"

"What about Elena?" Fon asked.

"Has prior engagements. I just think she hates being around this dysfunctional school." Lal shrugged.

Daemon sat at the table and sighed. "That Lal Mirch, she's such a bitch," He said, giving her a look.

"I know right! She's so mean kora!" Colonnello said, earning himself a rather painful slap from Lal.

"Keep saying stuff like that and she might just kick you out of her bed." Fon said.

"Aren't you two a little too young to be having sex?" Daemon asked, eying the two.

"Never said they were having sex, I simply said he slept in her bed, he has been for years now." Fon said with a smirk. "Now who is the dirty one Daemon?"

"Like I'd give him the satisfaction of sex," Lal snorted into her tea.

"Ha-ha she burned you!" Reborn and Daemon laughed, pointing to Colonnello.

Colonnello put his fork down gently, a sign that shit was about to go down, and laced his hands together. "Yes that's true, but we did other things kora." He said suggestively.

All heads turned to Lal, who shrugged it off easily. "Yeah, so what. You sleep in the fetal position when it's storming outside."

"Okay I'm going to break you two up now before World War III stars….Lal how about we go find Ugetsu…or Angel, she's fun to be around!" Daemon said in a fake cheerful tone. He stood up, grabbed Lal by the arm and dragged her away to find the other Rain.

* * *

"What is with you two?" Fon asked when the two were gone.

Colonnello shrugged, "Nothing kora, she started it. Well no Daemon started it…"

"So how are we going to crash prom?" Reborn asked with a giant grin on his face.

"Easy, like we crash everything else…in style," Fon said with his own sly grin on his face. He had been spending far too much time with Viper, Reborn, and Colonnello.

"You're so going to get caught," Eliana said, walking up with a bored look on her face. "Angel won't let me crash so there's no way in hell she's going to let you three crash." She snorted.

"Just you wait Anomi; we'll get into that prom even if we have to kill people." Reborn said to the Storm.

Eliana rolled her eyes and took Fon's banana before walking off. "Have fun trying to crash~" She sang, waving them good-bye.

* * *

"Someone looks fairly annoyed at the moment…come on tell Papa Giotto what happened." Giotto said when he saw Daemon drag Lal Mirch over to their 'table'

"First off that's creepy Giotto, never say that again, and second even if I did want to talk about my emotions there's no way in hell I would go to you." Lal said to the Vongola Primo.

Primo pouted while his best friend laughed at him. "You're so pathetic Giotto!" G. laughed.

Angel and Ugetsu flicked him on the head. "Be nice to your boss!" They said.

"Wait is this pick on G. day? When's kick a random person day?" Iemitsu asked as he walked by with Alaude.

"We have a kick a random person day? COLONNELLO, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Lal shouted across the court yard.

"Lal, it's not nice to kick people!" Ugetsu chastised.

"Whatever, I'm going to class." Lal said, standing up and picking up her things.

"Wait, you mean you actually go to class?" Everyone at the table asked.

"I'm still managing an A in all my classes, back off." Lal said before going off to Math.

* * *

The math class was cold, like always, but no one seemed to really care after the third week of school. The room was dimly lit since the teacher tended to get horrible headaches, and there was jazz music playing lightly in the background as they went over equation after equation.

"Raise your hand if you don't get any of this, I'll assign you a tutor in this class." The teacher said in a bored tone.

Lal, Fon, and Reborn turned to Colonnello to see if he would raise his hand. When he didn't Lal raised it for him.

"Colonnello, Lal Mirch will be your tutor. Class dismissed, get the fuck out of my class you punks." The teacher said, having little to no emotion in his voice.

* * *

"I'm not teaching you anything Colonnello, we both know that you know this stuff; you're just lazy." Lal said as they walked home. Reborn and Fon were staying after school to set up for the prom, Fon because he actually wanted to and Reborn because Luce was doing it. Lal herself was enjoying being free from her cast and was doing the occasional hand stand as the two walked.

"Math is so boring!" Colonnello complained.

"I don't care we both know you know all the right answers and how to get there. Bitching like a six year old won't get you anywhere Nello." Lal said, walking on a hand rail before landing gracefully back onto her feet when they reached the end of the stairs they were walking down.

People around them clapped in awe, but Lal ignored them and re-adjusted her headphones.

"Show off, kora." He told her.

"You're just jealous that I'm cooler than you," Lal said with a smirk as she walked ahead of him.

Unlocking the front door Lal, like always, threw her bag on the floor. "You can go home Turmeric, I'm bringing my work home with me for once." Lal said when they got their usual hellos.

"Nice to see you Lal Mirch, Colonnello," Turmeric said before he left.

"Where are the others?" Elizabeth asked.

"Stayed after school…Colonnello put the pie down and get your fucking homework done…along with all the other papers you failed or didn't turn in!" Lal snapped, sitting down at the table. "Lizzy that goes for you as well. Honestly I don't see why you two are so horrid at Math!"

"Because Math is the devil's child, kora," Colonnello exclaimed, sitting down with a plate of fruit for Lal and pie for himself.

"Sure it is Colonnello, just like Reborn is a fairy princess!" Lal said, getting started on her own History homework.

* * *

**I'M GETTING PASTA SAUCE FROM MY FAVORITE RESTAURANT IN THE WHOLE WORLD~!**


	85. Math Tutors

**I just realized I had a really weird Friday…it was really...interesting to say the least.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Lal was trying to teach Colonnello how to do math correctly. She had been trying to get him to do it all weekend and now it was Sunday night and he had only done a third of hi work correctly! They were sitting at the table with math papers surrounding them. The two didn't seem to notice that they were being video tapped.

"It's not that hard to figure out you dumbass." Lal groaned as she stood up to get a drink for the two.

"Yeah, come on Colonnello even Elizabeth can do it and she's so dumb that she makes biscotti look like a genius." Reborn said from behind the camera.

"When the hell did you get in my house? Fon! Get out of the pantry!" Lal screamed.

"We have house keys, and Fon's a ninja." Reborn smirked.

Fon came out of Lal's pantry eating dumplings. "Hello," He said calmly.

"Where the hell did you get those kora?" Colonnello asked, chuckling.

"I brought them with me." Fon smiled, sitting down next to Colonnello. He offered him a dumpling, which he gladly took.

"Thanks kora! Lal's been starving me kora!" Colonnello cried pointing to Lal. Reborn swung the camera to Lal, who was pouring four glasses of red wine.

"I have not been starving you! You just refuse to eat anything I made for you." Lal said, handing out the glasses. "Ungrateful little bitch," She said under her breath.

"You might have poisoned it, kora!" Colonnello shouted.

"Why would I poison it if I was going to eat it as well?" Lal shouted back at him just as loudly.

"Poison doesn't effect you and both of us know it, kora!" Colonnello said, just a bit calmer than he was just a few moments ago.

"Lally, what's going on down here? It's four in the morning." A sleepy voice said. The camera switched to Elizabeth who was wearing one of her father's old shirts and baggy pajama bottoms.

"Go back to sleep Elizabeth. Reborn, Fon, and Colonnello are just being dumbasses." Lal told her little sister.

"Then why was Fon in the pantry?" Elizabeth asked, walking over to them.

"He was being a creepy stalker." Lal told her gently.

"Like Calder?" Elizabeth asked.

Lal tensed up slightly like she always did when someone said Calder's name. "Yes honey; like Calder."

Elizabeth nodded. "Reborn, give me the camera." She said, holding out her arms for the camera.

Reborn gave her the camera and the image was switched from the ten year old to a sixteen year old Reborn who looked quite handsome for his young age.

"Say hello Reborn," Elizabeth said.

"Hello Reborn." Reborn said, sitting down in the chair next to Lal.

Lal slapped him, "Don't be such a smart ass, and I told you to go to bed Elizabeth. You have school tomorrow."

"You have school tomorrow also and you're still up." Elizabeth remarked with a very large attitude.

"I never said **I** was going to school tomorrow."Lal said. "Alaude is going to a meeting in Germany so I'm skipping for the day!"

"You're gonna get in trouble." Elizabeth said.

"What are they going to do; call mom and dad? That's what I thought now go back to sleep before I tie you down to your bed."Lal said in a deadly voice.

The ten year old gave Fon the camera before stomping up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door shut.

"That was cruel Lal, kora." Colonnello told her.

"She'll get over it. She needs to learn that I'm the one in charge and that she can't just disobey what I tell her."Lal said, drowning half of her wine. "Plus it's been a year tomorrow since mom and dad died, of course she's going to get emotional…I'll let it slide this year but next year she's not going to be snappy, she's going to suck up her pride and live on!"

"You're going to make a great mother one day." Reborn said.

"And who will be the father?" Lal asked curiously.

"Colonnello of course," Fon teased.

"FON," The two yelled, blushing crimson.

"Like I would ever reproduce with the kora bastard," Lal blushed.

Reborn was pounding on the table as he laughed. "That's hilarious Fon; I didn't know you had it in you!"

"You need to stop hanging out with Reborn too much Fon."Lal said, trying to calm herself down.

"I would hang out with you more, if you weren't spending so much time with Colonnello." Fon continued to tease.

"Are you guys just going to stay here all night?" Lal yawned, suddenly feeling tired.

"Got nowhere else to go," Reborn shrugged.

Lal rolled her eyes and stood up; "Whatever, I'm going to sleep. You guys can do whatever the hell you want. Colonnello clean up all these papers or I'm telling Knuckles you were the one who took his Cheese Danish."

The boys said good-night before the video cut off.

* * *

**Yes I really just copied and pasted from chapter 21 in The New Neighbor. I also added on a few things and edited.**


	86. Of Showers, Cookies, Guns, and Songs?

**Okay so this is a filler chapter, I am only doing this because of something I posted on Facebook; it's funny as hell I swear!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It had been a rather stressful day for everyone; Reborn had two rather tricky missions that needed to be completed very quickly, Fon had yet to learn a new martial arts technique that he found quite interesting, Lal had to train a idiot that was incapable of ever learning anything so she had to abuse him until he learned how to do one little thing that Lal herself learned how to do when she was six not to mention the vast amount of paperwork she had to finish, Colonnello was the poor idiot that was abused by one very ticked off Lal Mirch, and Elizabeth was having trouble with her Science project and calling Verde for help would be a definite NO!

The small, yet odd, family did what they had to do to relax for the rest of the day until their alarm clocks went off. Oh how they couldn't wait till Friday. It was currently Thursday and Lal was thinking about just calling in sick for her and Elizabeth so that she could get all the work done on time.

Reborn went to Luce's since for some reason she seemed to be the only thing that calmed him down, next to espresso that is.

Fon went to meditate in the back yard.

Elizabeth went to sleep at the dinner table with Science papers all over the place.

Lal also fell asleep, but at her desk with a mountain of papers on both sides of her. One stack was the finished side, and the other was the papers that she had to do.

What's Colonnello doing you might ask? He was taking a shower, a long hot shower to hopefully relax the muscles he was pretty sure that Lal had destroyed during their intense training session.

* * *

Jolting awake Lal looked around her bedroom and squinted when her eyes hit the lamp light. "Ugh, what time is it?" She asked herself, looking for any clock she could find. "Fuck, it's midnight." She stood and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water before changing out of her dirty clothes and into her night clothes.

Lal didn't have to turn on the light to move through the kitchen, what caught her by surprise was the ten year old that jumped up and fell out of her seat screaming out a formula that Lal doubted was real.

"What the hell Elizabeth? Why aren't you in your room sleeping?" Lal hissed at the younger girl.

"I fell asleep trying to finish this stupid thing!" Elizabeth exclaimed, pointing to her project. "I'm not calling Verde! I didn't sleep for a week after last time!"

There was a loud noise from the third floor bathroom that caused the two sisters to jump slightly, look at each other, and run like hell to the bathroom.

* * *

What the two saw shocked them…and slightly scarred them…Colonnello was in Lal's shower, his head peaking out of the white shower curtain with a cookie hanging out of his mouth and a shot gun in his hands…sing Do You Think You Love Me in a horridly off pitch voice…

"Lizzy, go to bed…" Lal said, making sure that her sister didn't see more than she had to. "Colonnello…why in the hell are you in my bathroom…eating a cookie…with a shot gun…?" She asked when Elizabeth was gone."You have bad choice in music as well." Sh added.

"Well as you can tell I'm taking a shower…kora…and well I got hungry…" He took a bite of the cookie as he spoke and stared at Lal as he chewed the sugar cookie slowly.

"What about the gun…?" Lal asked slowly, eying the gun.

"It's to keep me company when I finish my cookie…" Colonnello said seriously.

Lal stared at him blankly until finally she brought herself to ask a rather odd question. "Why not a hand gun…?"

"Because the shot gun has sentimental value…" He said, stroking the gun protectively.

"What's so special about it…?" Lal asked, closing the door and leaning against it.

"It's the first thing you shot me with!" Colonnello said happily.

'Alright then…what about the cheesy song," Lal chuckled before yawning.

"It reminds me of you kora." Colonnello said flashing her, his 'charming' smile…

"You're creepy, why in the hell would that song remind you of me…seriously though why my bathroom?" She asked. "Why not the master bath, hell even I like that one better!"

Finishing his cookie Colonnello pointed the gun to a stack of clothes on the countertop. "I was going to change and then go to your room to sleep." He stated.

"What if I don't want you in my bed?" Lal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I sleep on the floor?" He asked.

Lal shrugged. "Whatever…" She tilted her head to the side slightly as the curtain began to slip in a slow, taunting manner.

"Like what you see, kora?" Colonnello asked smugly, turning off the water.

"I do…nice tattoo by the way." She laughed at the surprised look on his face and threw a brownish looking towel at him.

"Just wait, one day I'm going to give you the exact same tattoo with my name on it, kora!" Colonnello said, tying the towel around his hips and stepping out of the shower.

"How about this, if you can beat me in three fights in a row I'll get the tattoo willingly." Lal proposed, folding her arms over her chest and giving him a challenging look.

Colonnello pulled his shirt over his head before looking down at her. "Deal, kora," He said with a grin.

Lal replied with a smirk before slipping out of the bathroom and into the room down the hall that just so happened to belong to her.

* * *

The next morning everyone was still either annoyed, stressed, or just plain out sore. They were sitting quietly in the living room, waiting till they had to go to school, when Reborn swung through one of the tall windows in the living room…on a jungle vine…

Fon sighed and went to get the broom and dust pan to clean up the glass.

"Sit down Fon, Lizzy go get shoes on…Reborn you're cleaning all of this up and you're paying for it to get repaired…and I get to keep the jungle vine…" Lal said, eying the jungle vine. Oh the things she could do with a jungle vine.

"Dude, so worth it," Reborn said to Colonnello as he passed to get the things needed to clean up the shattered glass.

* * *

**Oh god I cried so hard writing this! So worth writing this! Nikki was in tears as she read it!**

**Alright people I'm posting this and then going to sleep!**


	87. Proms

**I'm now admining Lal Mirch on a Facebook page! So happy ^_^**

**I haven't posted in a while I know but I have good reason! I've had a rather long and stressful week. My great aunt died, and I know it sounds heartless but I don't feel like I would if someone like a certain cousin died. There are a lot of health issues on my mom's side so I guess you can say that I'm used to death. The only person I cried for really was my grandpa because well I was a grandpa's girl. I didn't have a dad to be a daddy's girl so I had my grandpa. I feel bad, I just can't cry. I've been close to crying but I can't…I'm staying at a friend's house until my mom gets home and since she gets sick easily and misses school a lot I've been helping her with her chores so she can do her homework because her mom's lazy and doesn't know how to do anything for herself. Not to mention that I have my own homework that I have to finish.**

* * *

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

"Alright maggots listen up because I'm not going to say this twice: I'll be home around midnight, you aren't allowed to touch anything in the kitchen unless Fon lets you, no wild house parties, and if you touch my liquor cabinet I'm locking you in the basement." Lal said to Fon, Reborn, Colonnello, and Elizabeth. She felt like such a mother as she listed off the rules to them.

Fon smiled and handed Lal her cloak. "We'll be fine Lal…do you honestly expect us to stay here all night?" He asked cheekily.

Lal sighed and let Fon fasten her cloak button up. "I don't care what you do just make sure Elizabeth has supervision." She told them sternly.

"We'll drop her off at Nicole's or something…hell even my mom is willing to watch her." Reborn said casually, popping open a beer.

"As long as she's not dead I don't care what you do." Lal said, grabbing her keys and heading out. "Have fun trying to crash!" She said before slamming the door and meeting her taxi outside. She couldn't wait till she finally got her license.

* * *

"About time you got here, I was beginning to think you wouldn't come!" Giotto said with a childish pout when Lal met up with the group.

"I had to get two taxies just to get here, back off." Lal grumbled as shed flattened down her slightly messed up blouse.

"Why don't you just drive?" Daemon asked obnoxiously, picking dirt out from under his nails.

"I have a car I just don't have my license yet." Lal said through clenched teeth as she helped Angel finish setting up the tables along with Ugetsu and Knuckles.

The dance didn't start for another hour and so they had to finish all the things that Reborn was too lazy to do.

"There, all done!" Angel exclaimed happily, stretching her arms happily. She looked around the room and nodded approvingly at what she saw. "It's a shame all our hard work is going to be ruined thirty minutes into the dance." She pouted; making two long strides over to G. he put an arm around her and leaned against the wall.

"Wild animals," Alaude said, standing as far away from everyone else as he could.

Giotto smiled at all of his Guardians, "Ah this brings back memories of when we were in high school, remember our junior prom?"

"They had prom two hundred years ago?" Lal asked, trying to joke around. She saw the glares she was getting and shrugged. "Just trying to joke around…Angel, did you cut your hair?" she turned to Angel, the only one in the group she even remotely liked to talk to without being forced to. She hadn't really been paying attention to what anyone looked like until now since they didn't have anything to do, and it seemed like out of everyone she was the most casually dressed wearing a pair of dress pants and one of her mother's old blouse's.

Angel smiled and touched her newly dyed hair. Instead of the long blue hair that she had a day ago it was dyed to the same silver as Eliana's and hung in messy, yet beautifully enough, curls that went to her mid back. She was wearing a black and white layered dress with sleeves that linked to just below her chest. (If you want to see the dress it's my new avatar :) "It was Eliana's idea; she said it suited me better."

Lampo picked up one of the silver locks and played with it. "It looks pretty,"

G. glared. "Don't touch her," He growled, making the teen back away slowly.

* * *

The ball room of the school looked like a night club at its best with loud music, a strobe light, and teens acting like whores.

"I think this is the worst it's been since we let your mother chaperone…" Daemon said as he leaned against a wall in the far back of the room.

Lal sniggered. "You think that's bad, just wait till senior prom and next year's junior prom."

Daemon narrowed his eyes at Lal. "What do you have planned Lal Mirch?" He asked.

"Nothing that you should worry about…Well Colonnello and Reborn might have something planned." She picked at the dirt that was under her nails.

"Speaking of your little friends, I see them coming this way…I'll leave you four alone…Oh Alaude~" Daemon sang, running towards the irritated blond.

"How did you get in?' Lal asked blankly, watching as a group of boys, all single, danced around like idiots.

"Easy we went through the back," Reborn said, tipping his fedora back, "Hardly any security."

"I should have known; Lampo was in charge of that section of the ballroom." Lal grumbled, pushing herself off the wall. "What do you idiots want to do?" She asked her friends. Through the crowd of students dancing and acting like morons Lal met Giotto's eyes and nodded when she saw that he was giving her permission to leave.

"I say we get drunk and try to kill each other!" Reborn said with a rather determined grin on his face.

"We do that all the time, what's different about it this time?" Fon asked as they made their sneaky exit out of the ballroom.

"No real difference, just bored…we could always go see a movie, but that's considered normal…" Reborn said, grabbing a cup of punch as they passed the snack table.

"What does normal mean, kora?" Colonnello asked, grabbing a cup of punch for himself and Lal.

"I used to wonder the same thing…but then I just gave up." Fon said picking up his own cup of bloody looking punch.

The four sat outside behind the ballroom, lying on their backs and stomachs as they talked about things they never seemed to talk about; anime.

"No, Ouran High School Host Club is the best anime!" Fon objected when Reborn said he thought High School of the Dead was the best anime.

"Really Fon, you're into that sort of thing…I never thought of you to like cross-dressing…You've been spending far too much time with Viper." Lal said, popping a strawberry in her mouth from the bowl of fruit that Reborn had magically conquered.

"Says the woman who once spent two hours watching Hetalia with me, kora," Colonnello said laying his head on her stomach.

"I was bored, I had just spent most of the day training and you wouldn't let me fight with you until I watched it with you!" Lal barked, pushing his head off of her stomach. It didn't go the way she wanted too because he just ended up relaxing in her lap which she still didn't like.

Reborn stood and pointed down to the none-couple, "Or is it because you wanted to spend time with the love of your life!?" He shouted like an idiot.

Lal pulled a gun out from her boot and pointed it at Reborn. "Shut up you annoying parasite, you're pissing me off."

Reborn pouted and lay back down. "Why are you so mean to me Lally-chan?"

"Reborn don't anger her please, I would prefer not to clean up blood for once." Fon chastised, gently swatting Reborn on the back of the head.

"Oi, where do you two think you're going? The dance is back that way." Reborn said to a couple that thought that they were sneakily sneaking out of the prom to go do whatever normal couple's do.

"If you want to fool around, wait till the dance is over and sneak off. Alaude will not be pleased to hear that students are fooling around on school grounds." Lal said, sitting up on her elbows and giving her best death glare to them until they ran back into the ballroom.

"That's what the tenth couple that's done that?" Fon asked with a chuckle.

"Eleventh, kora," Colonnello corrected in a blank tone,

"Can we skip our prom and do something else?" Lal asked.

The three boys snorted, "Like Elizabeth would give up an opportunity to dress you up in a nice dress," They all said teasingly to their tomboyish friend.

"You all suck," Lal grumbled, pulling out strands of grass and dropping them in Colonnello's face.

He made an annoyed face and shook the grass out of his face. "Spartan bitch," He said under his breath, earning himself a slap in the stomach from Lal.

* * *

**Okay again I'm apologizing for not updating but I have a lot of shit I need to take care of! Not to mention my laptop is lagging at the moment so I have to wait like three minutes just to pull open a tab that I need!**

**Apparently it's a bad thing that I don't like the Hunger Games. I mean come on it's my own opinion. My sisters fine with me not liking it, my friends understand my hatred for it, and so really you have no right to post things about how it's shameful to not like it on my Facebook, seriously that's just childish and I know it wasn't one of you it was one of my mom's friends which just pisses me off more.**


	88. Viper's Secret Revealed

**Dear god people I need money T_T I need money for the coffee my school apparently sells!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Viper was in a dilemma of sorts; you see it was two days before Belphegor's birthday and she had yet to get him a gift. She didn't want a repeat of the last time someone had forgotten to get him a gift but she just didn't know what to get him. From her source of information, Lussuria, she knew what everyone else was getting him. They had all learned from experience that if you get the Prince the same thing he will not be pleased one tiny bit.

"Umu, what to get the annoying Prince…" She mused to herself in her room at the Varia. "It has to be something that no one could ever give him…something no one else has thought about giving Bel…" her eyes suddenly widened when she thought about what to give him. The house was soon filled with witchy laughs that the Varia have learned to ignore over the years.

* * *

"VOI, BRAT GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! LUSSURIA MADE CAKE!" Squalo shouted the day of Bel's birthday.

Bel and Viper were in the game room, playing the new game Bel had gotten from Levi when they heard Squalo yell for cake.

"How much you wanna bet it's poisoned?" Bel asked as they walked, or glided in Viper's case.

"Lussuria made it, its fine Belphegor." Viper said in a blank voice as they turned to enter the kitchen.

Everyone was waiting impatiently for them when they got there. "About time, you had Boss waiting!" Levi snapped when the two took their respective seats next to each other.

"It doesn't matter to me either way Scum," Xanxus snapped, putting his feet on the table and leaning back in his chair…like a boss.

"The Prince is tired of this nonsense, he wants to cut his cake and open his remaining presents." Bel said obnoxiously, earning a slap from Viper. He turned so he was face to face with Mammon and pinched her cheeks. "Stop being so mean to me Mammy, it's my birthday." He pouted.

Mammon simply slapped him away and held out her hand. "That'll be ten dollars for pinching my cheeks, birthday boy or not."

"Just put it on Levi's tab or something," Bel said, waving his genderless friend off as well as Levi who was yelling at him to not tell Mammon to clean out his bank account.

* * *

When the cake was eaten and everyone was back in their own rooms Bel made it his goal to find out why Mammon was the only one who didn't give him a birthday present. He followed the hooded figure to its bedroom and made himself at home in the darkly lit room. Mammon always kept the room dark, but lights enough to see what is needed to be seen.

"Well you see Belphegor, your present this year is getting to know my true gender." Viper said, unfastening her cloak and then taking off her hood. She grinned up at Bel and winked cutely, "Surprise," She laughed in a witchy way at the surprised look on Belphegor's face.

Bel stared at the _girl_ that claimed to be _his_ Mammon staring up at him. "This is a great joke Mammy, but seriously what is my gift?" He asked.

Mammon glared at him. "It's not a joke Belphegor! I'm a girl!" She hissed, picking up a book and throwing it at him.

Bel glared at Mammon, "You have the same attitude as Mammy, but you're too pretty to be Mammy." He decided. He rubbed the spot where he got hit by the book. "That hurt you little bitch!" He pinched her cheeks rougher than usual. "And why do you look so much like that Fon guy's girlfriend Marzena?"

"I am you moron!" Mammon shouted, slapping his hands away.

"So…you mean…your real name is Marzena….?" Bel asked, slowly letting go of her cheeks.

"No, Marzena is another fake name. I refuse to tell you my real name…you're lucky I'm telling you this much about my personal life." Mammon said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Bel examined Mammon closely. She was…cute…in her own way of course with short indigo hair and matching eyes. She of course had her signature triangles, pale skin, and a pout on her lips. He never expected Mammon to be a girl, or that she would be cute!

"What are you looking at?" Mammon snapped, glaring at him. He still found it cute!

Bel pursed his lips before saying, "The Prince demands that you kiss him!" He declared.

"W-what, Bel I have a boyfriend!" Mammon said, blushing madly. It just made her cuter to Bel.

"The Prince orders that you break up with him. The Prince wants Mammon all to himself!" Bel grinned.

"I can't do that just because you want me to Bel! My parents like him!" Mammon said, folding her arms over her chest.

Bel swiftly took out a knife and pointed it at her neck. "Either you do it for the Prince or I'll kill you~" He said in a sing song voice. "The Prince is very selfish when it comes to _his_ Mammon,"

Viper glared at him. "You're really going to make me break up with Fon, who I have been going out with since we were thirteen, just because you're being selfish and won't share me?"

"Yes, I am…you have thirty minutes." Bel said.

"How will you know if I truly do it?" Mammon asked, giving her friend a challenging look.

"The Prince will come with you! Where is he anyway, at Lal Mirch's house I presume?" Bel asked. He figured they would be at her house. There was no parental supervision there and at school she was always calling them freeloaders.

Mammon sighed, "They're setting up their Christmas tree." She told him.

Bel reached behind her and put her hood back on her head. "Come Mammon, or should I call you Marzena?" He asked, also handing her the cloak. The knife at her throat never seemed to move while he was handing her, her articles of clothing.

"You can still call me Mammon, besides Belphegor I told you Marzena is just a cover up name I use when I go out without my hood." Mammon said, standing up and fastening her cloak with a practiced ease.

"Ummm…Bel-chan….why do you have Mammy at a knife point…?" Lussuria asked when the two passed the living room, the room that they all seemed to be at for the moment. He seemed to be the only one concerned for the Mist.

"Shishishishishi Mammy has to do something for the Prince or Mammy will be no more." Bel said as he led the hooded girl out the front door. "If Mammy doesn't return with me I say you should put in a request for a new Mist Boss," He called out before slamming the door shut so roughly that the red wood door cracked straight down the middle.

Squalo sighed loudly, "Looks like we need a new Mist and a new door." He said, getting up to get the phone book.

* * *

"Lizzy, get the door," Lal called out to her little sister from where she was decorating the large Christmas tree Fon had brought over just two days before when the door bell rang out, filling the house with the sound of bells for a minute. She was currently trying to put an angel ornament up at the middle of the top of the tree. Fon was going to put Elizabeth on his shoulders so that she could put the star on the top of it, but that was always the very last thing done.

Elizabeth put down the little ornament that she was holding and went to the door to see Fon's girlfriend at blade point to a grinning blond with a tiara on his head. Unfazed by the odd sight she simply called out, "Fon, some guy has your girlfriend hostage! I assume they're here so you can fight for her honor or some other shit like that." The twelve year old called out.

Fon came to the door quickly and told Elizabeth to go inside so that she didn't get hurt.

"It's nothing like that Fon…Bel simply wants the two of us to have a little chat." Mammon said with a calm expression on her face. She looked inside the house and noticed that everyone was trying to listen in. "Alone…outside."

Colonnello and Reborn cursed under their breath and Lal and Elizabeth simply shrugged and went back to decorating the tree.

Bel pressed the knife against Mammon's throat gently. "Shishishi, now Mammy tell him what we talked about or else," He said.

"We have to break up…I didn't want to go out and buy Bel a birthday present so I told him I was a girl and now he's being selfish and doesn't want to share me with you." Mammon said, purposely stepping on Bel's feet. He only pressed the knife slightly against her neck so that small beads of blood appeared.

Fon only nodded. "If that's what needs to happen then I will accept it." He said.

"Shishishi well that went easier than I thought…" Bel said, he was slightly disappointed. He thought more blood would be involved…

"I don't like it but if it keeps V-….Mammon, alive then I'll go along with it." Fon said with a calm expression.

Mammon looked up at Bel, "Are you pleased Belphegor?" She asked. Even though Bel couldn't see her face he knew she was bored.

Bel smiled slyly. "Yes…is that apple pie I smell?" He asked, sniffing the air around the house.

Fon nodded, "Elizabeth and me made it. You see Lal doesn't like chocolate so we have to avoid making sweets that have chocolate in them." He answered. "Would you like to come inside for a slice?" He asked out of kindness.

"We have some time to spare," Bel said, following the Asian inside the overly loud house, still pointing the knife at Viper's throat.

"Hello Belphegor, what are you doing here?" Lal asked, coming down from the ladder to get a glass of water. "You realize you have to put the knife down. We apparently have a no weapons in the living room rule," She shot a glare at Colonnello, who only smiled at her.

"I only said no weapons in the living room during holidays, kora!" Colonnello said defensively, sending a 'playful' glare at Lal.

Bel released Mammon from her trap and looked around the room. "My, my you lot seem to like Christmas," The house was decorated beautifully, like it was every year during Christmas time.

"It's the only time of the year we try to act like 'normal' people." Reborn said, "That reminds me, mom and dad are coming over for dinner tomorrow and they're bringing Ada," Ada was of course Reborn's baby sister who for some reason had the same love for fedora's as her older brother.

"As long as she doesn't spend the night I don't care." Lal said, putting her glass of water down.

"Lal, I'm staying the night…or not…." Mammon said when Bel got out the knife again.

* * *

******Have to end it, been too long since I last updated…need to find my shoes for school…I'M FINALLY GETTING COFFEE~! I CAN'T WAIT ^_^**

**Well you see people I've really just been thinking and it's been over eighty chapters so I'm really going to end this soon and then get on with the other story which I do have a name for! It will be called…What Happens After **

**On another note my birthday is the 17****th****! That's like five days from now!  
**


	89. Ada's Day Out

**So I've learned something while at my friends house…her cat is a morning person…it's really…interesting because she's usually a demon!**

**O.O I didn't think you all would be this upset about Fon and Viper breaking up O.O but you see Bel made her do it because once he found out she was a girl he thought 'wow she's cute…No way in hell I'm sharing," so his solution was to make her break up with Fon, and really people Fon is calm he probably didn't like having to do it but he's Fon and I don't know how to explain it!**

**This chapter is for ****GlimmerCreator****, a chapter all about one adorable little three years old by the name of Ada :)**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Oh kids, can you do me a favor~" Re sang, dancing over to the four teens with a three year old Ada in her arms. The four were all tired and in some way sprawled out on the furniture half asleep. It was the perfect time to ask them to do something for her.

"What is it mama?" Reborn asked, taking Ada from his mother and cuddling her. She snuggled into her brother's chest as well.

"Can you take Ada to the mall tomorrow? Theresa and I want to…brighten the house up a little more." Re said with a cheery smile.

Lal sat up slightly and glared at Re, "Are you saying that my house isn't bright enough?" She growled.

Re patted the seventeen year old on the head, "No, no sweetie; we just think the house could do with a little…remodeling," She said with a false sweet smile.

Lal yawned and lied back down, "Whatever…as long as you two don't touch the third floor I don't care less." She said before Colonnello pulled a wool blanket over them.

* * *

The next day they were given Ada and Jonathan and Born took them to the mall saying that they weren't allowed inside for the rest of the day…

"Wow two men being bossed around by their wives, how am I not surprised?" Lal asked sarcastically, helping Reborn un-buckle Ada from her car seat. The three year old then jumped into her big brother's arms.

"Shut up Lal, have you ever seen them in bad moods?" Jonathan asked, glaring at the girl as they walked into the mall.

"Dad, kora, if I were you I would stop now; she's not a force to be reckoned with," Colonnello said, stopping the fight before it could go any deeper than it already had.

"Have fun shopping with the three year old boys, I'm going to do my own shopping," Lal said, patting Ada on the head and giving Colonnello a quick kiss before walking off in the opposite direction of where they were going.

"I'll come with you kora!" Colonnello said running after her.

"Colonnello, I don't think you'd like the place she's going…" Born said gravely putting a hand on the blond teens shoulder to stop him from following her.

"Dad, he'd follow her anywhere…it's disturbing really…you two go and have fun, we'll take care of Ada," Reborn said, switching the young girl to his other side.

The two men nodded and went off to go do manly things or some other shit like that leaving the three years old in the un-capable hands of the three seventeen year's old boys.

* * *

"Come on Ada, let's go fedora shopping!" Reborn said excitedly to his baby sister. He found it funny how his attitude changed towards her once he found out he was having a little sister.

Ada giggled and took her brother's fedora off of his head and put it on hers before clapping her hands and giggling even more, causing the three teens to smile and gush over her cuteness.

The four went to a hat shop, the same hat shop Reborn usually went to for all his fedora needs. Oddly enough the shop was named Fedora Central…

Reborn put Ada down gently on the ground of the shop and held his arms out, "Pick out whatever you want my sweet little Ada, big brother Reborn will get you whatever you want." He said with a smile.

Ada giggled and clapped her hands more, "Yay~ big bwother is getting me a fedora!" She looked around the shop, trying to find something that looked remotely similar to Reborn's.

"She's just so cute!" The three boys said as they watched her like hawks. Anyone who was in her way got death glares and when she couldn't reach anything she wanted they stared down the person who was closest to her until they got the message and gave the cutie pie what she wanted.

Ada was to the teens the cutest thing they had ever seen since the day she was born and every day she was clothed in what Re deemed, cute. Today she had chosen a red winter dress with fluffy boots. Her hair was done into pigtails and the coldness made her small little cheeks slightly pink.

When Ada was done with her choosing of the fedora's she spread them out for her big brothers to look at, "They so Pwtty!" She giggled, smiling her adorable toothy smile. Her smile then turned into a frown, "But I don't know which one I want the best! So you twee will pick it for me!" She said.

Fon smiled and bowed, "It will be our honor Princess Ada," he said patting the black haired girls head lightly as to not mess up the pigtail's Re had done. He feared what would happen if Ada's hair was ever messed up.

Colonnello grinned and held thumbs up, "Will do, kora!" He said.

Ada giggled, "Kora!" She said in a cute voice, causing the three to gush even more.

"Dear god Lal needs to be here to see this cute child!" Reborn shouted, picking up Ada and swinging her around.

There was a girly giggle from behind them and they all froze and slowly turned to see Luce standing a few feet away giggling slightly, "Oh Hitman-sama, I didn't know you and your sister were that close," She said, walking over and holding her arms out for Ada.

Ada shied away from Luce and snuggled closer to her brother. She has never met Luce and for some reason her kind smile was scaring her. She wasn't used to people smiling like that! She was used to her brother's sadistic smile, Fon's calm one, her parents twisted smiles, Colonnello's goofy smiles, and Lal's somewhat scary smiles, when she smiled that was, but she had never seen someone smile so nicely!

"I-I-I think she's afraid of you Luce," Reborn said with wide eyes as he rubbed Ada's back gently.

"I don't think it's that…she's never met someone smile like that…Ada there's nothing to be scared about: Luce is Reborn's girlfriend," Fon said calmly to the onyx eyed girl.

Ada's head snapped up as she _glared_ at Luce. She had heard that word before, if she remembered correctly that was what Lal was to Colonnello…she didn't like it at all… "Bubba is mine, and only mine," she said with a pout.

"Can you share him with me?" Luce asked.

Ada shook her head. "Maybe with big sister Lally, but I don't know you." She said.

The boys laughed nervously at the shocked look on Luce's face. They were pretty sure the only person who has ever talked like that to Luce was Lal and well Lal was a bitch to everyone so that was perfectly normal for her.

"Come on Ada, let's go pay for these hats and look for Lally. Knowing her she's probably started a free for all in Victoria Secrets…again…" Colonnello said, picking up three random fedoras and practically dragging them off to the cash register.

* * *

They found Lal with Viper, standing in the entrance of Victoria Secrets as they watched with amused smiles as older woman fought over just about everything in the shop. There were three bags from the very same shop next to Lal and Viper had a smoothie.

"Um…what did you two do kora?" Colonnello asked, not sure if he should be worried about what was in the bags Lal had.

Fon hugged Viper quickly seeing as Bel was nowhere to be seen. The boy had most likely left as soon as Viper went towards the store.

"Nothing too bad, we simply told them that it was a three for one sale and watched from the sidelines as hell broke loose." Lal and Viper said in unison, exchanging secretive smirks. It was the reason those two were best friends; they could do stuff like that and not be judged because they were just that evil!

"Once I was done with my shopping that is," Lal grinned; she took Ada from Reborn and kissed the girl on the forehead. "You see this Ada; this is what happens when you manipulate people into believing things that aren't true! When you get older I'm going to teach you all the right ways to do stuff like this! Would you like that?" She asked hopefully.

Not knowing any better Ada said yes.

Reborn stood there with a look of horror as he imagined his darling baby sister learning under the wing of Lal fuckin' Mirch…he did not like it one bit! God only knows what she would do! He was left curled up on the cold tiled floor of the mall by his friends as he tried to imagine her having a somewhat normal life growing up.

* * *

"Reborn…may I ask what you're doing…" Born said, looking down at his son with a glock pointed to his head.

"Lal is going to teach Ada her ways…As a concerned older brother I can't let that happen!" Reborn exclaimed, shooting up like a rocket.

"I don't get what's such the big deal; Lal Mirch is a good kid!" Jonathan said.

"She started a free for all in Victoria Secrets, not to mention she has three bags from there! Oh and did I mention she's dating your son?" Reborn asked the blond doctor.

"Son, where's Ada…? Your mother is going to kill both of us if we lose her!" Born said, noticing that no one else was with them.

"She's fine, she has Fon watching her…we should probably find them…" Reborn said, adjusting his fedora. "Now…where would they take her that she wouldn't get scared of…?"

"The hermit crabs!" The three said before running over to where the hermit crabs were.

They made it just in time to see the worker gently put a purple crab in Ada's little hands.

"No Ada, those are the ones that pinch!" Reborn shouted, just in time for the purple pincher to latch onto Ada's smooth skin.

The three year olds tears watered up slightly but she managed not to cry as the crab kept to her palm for a full three minutes until finally it let go, leaving a rather noticeable red mark on her pale hand. The worker sprayed the hand with a spray so that the scar didn't get infected and since he didn't notice that he had given the girl a rather viscous crab he gave them a black hermit crab, the calmest and easiest of them to take care of, for free with all the things they would need to keep it alive.

"How in the hell are we going to hide this from Re? She's going to flip!" Born hissed as they drove back to Lal's house,

"We tell her what happened you fool, Re is an understanding woman…she'll probably just track down and murder the worker." Lal said her head on Colonnello's shoulder as he played with her hair.

"I'm fine daddy!" Ada said, not understanding what the big deal was about. After a minute the pinching didn't hurt that much and it just became a game to her as to when the crab would let go of her. She looked inside the tiny cage she had for her new pet and giggled as they had a staring contest. "Hmm, I'm gonna name you Mr. Cancro!" She said with a satisfied look on her face.

"Mr. Crab? Why name him that?" Fon asked curiously.

Ada shrugged. "It was the only thing that I could think of," She said with a grin as they pulled into the drive way.

"Lal...is that your grandfather...in the drivers seart of a car...? With a pair of car keys and is that...is that a bottle of scoth?" Johnathin asked as they all got out of the car.

"Grandpa...what are you doing...?" Lal asked, trying to help the blind elderly man out of the car.

"I'm visiting the only family that I have left for the holidays, what does it look like?" Rudolph said, getting out of the car with ease. They really wondered if the man was blind or not.

"What's with the scotch, kora?" Colonnello asked, being forced to carry all of the shopping bags.

"Just something to bring as a greeting!" The eldery man said. "Is that a baby I see?" He asked, nodding towards Ada.

"Keep her as far away from him as you can." Lal said to Born in a whisper as Fon successfully got the man into the house.

"Where is she? Where's my little girl...what the hell is that on her hand?" Re asked, immediately noticing the scar on her daughters hand.

"It's not my fault I swear! They took her to the hermit crabs and the worker gave her a purple pincher instead of a strawberry!" Born said quickly, afraid for his life.

Re narrowed her eye and dissapeared into the shadows...they were all too terrified to go after her.

* * *

**Well I didn't expect to be done with this chapter as quickly as I did! I'm so proud of myself because it's such a long chapter! There you have it, Ada is the Yuni of this time! She gets whatever she wants when she wants it!**

**I know this chapter was supposed to be about her but I just had to add some other things for my own amusment as well. **

**^^ I hope you liked it ****GlimmerCreator**! **And if anyone else has a request for me I'll gladly accept it!**


	90. Christmas Time

**I've become strangely addicted to songs I usually hate with a fiery passion...I blame my friend Andrew.  
**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Christmas at the Mirch's was interesting. Not only was it them but it was Colonnello's family, Reborn's family, and sometimes even Fon's family. For the most part no one got hurt except for the year that Viper and Mei were seated next to each other at the dinner table. Re soon learned that it really was better if Lal and Fon made the seating arraignments. This year was different though because Lal's crazy grandfather was there for once and well that just wasn't a good thing at all for anyone…

The morning of Christmas everyone seemed to get up early, and opened presents going from youngest, which would be Ada being three, and then to Lal's grandfather, being the oldest adult. When that was done a few people would start on dinner and the house would be in total chaos until the time Fon called for dinner to be officially done.

"Where's Viper…? She's usually here by now," Lal said with a slight frown. It was around five thirty in the afternoon and Viper still hadn't gotten to the house, she was usually here by four o'clock!

Fon sighed, "She's been taken by Bel and he refuses to let her go," He told them.

"Oh hell no, she always spends Christmas with us!" Lal said, standing up and grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going?" Theresa frowned, walking into the living room in time to see Colonnello fastening the clasp of Lal's cloak for her.

"I'm going to get Viper, won't take that long. I'll be back before dinner." Lal said before walking out the front door alone and slamming it shut before Colonnello could go after her.

* * *

Once at the Varia house Lal kicked the door down rather roughly and grabbed Viper by the back of her cloak. "I'll take this thank you very much." She said as she dragged Mammon away.

Bel beat her to the door. "No, Mammon belongs to me!" He said grabbing Viper and holding her to his chest like a child would hold a precious toy or a blanket.

Lal put her hands on her hips. "Fine then, you can come have dinner with us…Mammon, we haven't opened presents yet and everybody got something for you!"

"Is your grandpa there…? He's so awesome!"Mammon said, remembering the last time she saw the blind man. He taught her a new way to make money!

"Yeah, grandpa is there…he's been making weird comments all day…we have to keep him away from Ada so he doesn't ruin her." Lal said, cursing her grandfather mentally.

"Belphegor we're going to Lal Mirch's house, you have no choice." Viper said, finding it slightly amusing that the rest of the Varia was watching the exchange rather curiously.

"The Prince refuses to be in the same room as _him_," Bel hissed, speaking of Fon…he might try to take his Mammy from him!

Viper and Lal slapped him, "There's nothing wrong with Fon! You're just being a jealous moron!" They said in unison.

Bel glared at the two females. "Fine, the Prince will go with you to Lal Mirch's…but if _he_ tries anything I won't be afraid to kill him."

Xanxus and Squalo turned to each other when the three left.

"What just happened?" Xanxus asked slowly.

Squalo simply blinked a few times. "I think Bel and Mammon are gay for each other…" He said hesitantly.

"It would explain why they've been awfully…close…lately…" Xanxus said slowly.

Lussuria squealed at the idea. "Oh those two are just so adorable! Imagine if we actually got to see Mammon without his hood and Bel with his hair moved out of his eyes!" He let out a fit of giggles as he imagines what the two would look like.

Squalo and Xanxus looked at each other and thought about what it would look like. They both seemed to imagine Mammon with violet eyes that matched his hair and Bel with grey eyes like Athena since there were times the fallen Prince reminded them of Athena. The two then, for some strange reason, imagined what their children would look like…it scared them slightly.

* * *

"We're home!" Lal called out, not bothering to take off her cloak as she walked into the house followed by the two sophomores.

They were greeted casually by the others until they separated into groups, the adults stayed in the living room with the younger children and the teens all migrated to the den.

"Hey midget how you been doing," Reborn asked obnoxiously, patting Viper on the head.

She hissed and slapped his hands away from her. "Touch me again Reborn and I'll kill you."

"Awe comes on Mammon, its Christmas kora! Be happy!" Colonnello laughed, giving her a bear hug.

Viper hissed at the blond and tried to wiggle out of Colonnello's bear hugs. "Lal, tell him to let go!" She said when he just tightened his grip.

"Mhhh, I'll pass…Belphegor would you like to come to get a drink? We have eggnog and if you don't like that grandpa brought two bottles of scotch…" Lal said, turning to the fallen Prince. The den was where her father kept his liquor cabinet when he was alive and she just never moved it from its spot.

"The Prince would like your finest alcohol!" Belphegor declared, ready for the challenge he expected to be faced with after having to take care of Mammon a few times after getting drunk from the poison they call tequila.

"I would be careful if I were you Belphegor, it's stronger than you think." Mammon said as Bel was passed a small glass filled with the amber liquid.

Bel pouted, "Does Mammy not think that the Prince can withstand it?" He asked his girlfriend, who he had forced to go out with him…

"You only get one shot! We're not allowed to get drunk until after dinner…It's like an unspoken law that everybody goes by…" Lal said, crossing her arms and sitting down on the ground in the middle of the den floor.

Bel laughed before chugging down the tequila. He made a face, the same face everyone besides Lal made when first tasting the tequila, before putting the glass down on the coffee table. "We should never let Boss have this…" He said to Mammon.

Reborn sniggered and leaned against the wall. "Mammon said the same thing her first tine…"

"You then got attacked by cats." Lal and Mammon said, both remembering the way he screamed for help.

"You bitches didn't help me!" Reborn hissed, glaring at the two girls.

"It was too funny! Colonnello and Fon agree with us, don't you boys?" Lal asked, turning to look at the two boys with a look that said they better agree with her.

"Of course it was sweetie, kora." Colonnello said, taking a book from the bookcase out of random and handing it to her along with placing a small kiss on her temple.

"It was…amusing…" Fon said with a smile, Bel glared at him…the Prince did not like sharing anything with Fon for some reason. The girls expected it was something trivial like penis envy or something like that. To be honest they could care less…all they wanted to see was the two of them fighting to the death!

* * *

"Dinners ready!" Elizabeth said popping her head in the den to see the teens all sitting in a circle tossing a medium sized ball around. "Um…what are you doing…?" She asked slowly.

"Throwing balls at each other…yes we get that it's dirty; that's why we are doing it." Lal said to her little sister. She stood up with ease and turned to the others. "We better go before Re hunts us down…"

"What are they doing here?" Lal hissed, glaring at three people who shouldn't be there, well two really she could stand Verde…it was Luce and that stupid sophomore Skull she couldn't stand.

"I invited Luce, didn't I tell you? Skull I don't know about…OI lackey! Who told you that it was okay to enter this house?" Reborn asked, throwing something at Skull.

"I'm sorry Reborn-sempi! I was invited! I didn't know you lived here!" Skull whimpered.

"He doesn't kora! It's Lal's house!" Colonnello said, punching the underclassmen.

"Reborn, don't throw things!" Luce and Re chastised. The two exchanged a look before going back to chastising Reborn.

Verde took down notes about everything from the seven kinds of fish that was being served to how no one seemed to care that Skull was being tortured by Colonnello and Reborn.

All throughout dinner whenever Mammon would look away Bel and Fon would glare at each other or try to throw something at each other. When Mammon was paying attention they acted like they were the best of friends!

The others found it amusing how they had a rivalry going on for the love of the cloaked girl, but they decided to keep quiet about it.

* * *

**Well there you have it people! A very strange Christmas…or a normal one for them…I'M FINALLY IN MY OWN HOME THOUGH! **

**I just finished counting how much money I have, I felt like Viper, and I now officially have $31.13 saved up for a laptop that costs nearly $400!**

**How much you guys wanna bet I can get to 100 chapters?**


	91. Fon vs Bel

***Nibbling on a cookie a friend gave me* I wish I had coffee…**

**This chapter was requested by my sister who just wanted to see Fon and Bel get into a fight of some sort!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It was the first day back from winter holiday and things were crazy like it always was the first day back from a break.

"This is your entire fault Lampo, if you were organized with your work this wouldn't happen as often as it does!" G. shouted, hitting the green haired boy on the head roughly.

"Ow, that hurt! Giotto, please do something about him! Angel; your fiancé is hurting me again!" Lampo whined to the two.

"G., stop picking on Lampo," Giotto said in an auto tone that was used for things like that as he looked around urgently for a document he needed. Angel clicked her tongue at the man before handing the needed document to him.

"Be nice to Lampo G. we've told you this many times!" Angel chastised half-heartedly as she looked over paper after paper of name and dates. She handed him a packet and pointed to many highlighted lines. "Sign the ones highlighted in red," She said as she handed him a pen so that he could sign. Once he was done she kissed his temple, took the packet back and then handed it to Giotto. "Sign the orange highlighted lines." She told the Mafia Boss. She repeated the step with the rest of the guardians and grinned in a way that had all of them wondering who was really in charge of the school.

"G. your girlfriend is scaring me…" Viper said from her spot on the counter. She had become Daemon Spade's assistant for some strange reason which meant she, like Lal, spent most of her time in the office.

"…yeah…I know…but I love her." G. chuckled as he watched as Angel actually managed to get the office back into its natural state of calmness.

"Lal where are your...trolls…? I've just gotten a message that they aren't in their classes." Alaude said with an annoyed look on his face.

Lal shrugged. "Hell if I know, I was too busy with other things this morning."

Daemon and Giotto slowly advanced on Viper. "So Viper, we heard you and Fon broke up…care to tell us how it happened?" Giotto asked.

"If you pay me I will." Viper said without a care in the world as she flipped through her copy of Full Metal Alchemist. She giggled. "Oh Ed, you're so short…you make me feel tall."

They all stopped and stared at Viper, never had they seen the girl read manga before!

Daemon looked at his assistant. "That's sad Viper…that's real sad…" He patted her on the head. "You still have much to learn from my fine ass and I." He said with pride.

Viper closed her book and looked at Daemon from behind her hood. "Daemon, the only thing I ever learned from your ass is that Lussuria is attracted to it more than Boss is to Caption…" She said.

"Hey Scum where that stupid prince is?!" Xanxus yelled, entering the office.

"Don't yell in the office!" Everyone else yelled back at him.

"I have no idea where he is, I'm not his keeper." Viper said casually, used to his yelling by now.

"You sure about that," Lal asked her friend with a smirk.

"Hey Lal, where's your boyfriend?" Mammon asked.

Lal shrugged. "No idea, but at least I know he's not doing anything too stupid." She said proudly.

"Shouldn't you be in class Xanxus?" Angel asked the senior with a raised brow.

"Shouldn't he?" Xanxus asked, pointing at Mammon. He still believed Viper was a man…

"I'm 'working'." Mammon replied.

"The only one of us actually working is Angel…" G. said, pointing to said woman.

"You're damn right I'm the only one working...as punishment you have to make dinner tonight." Angel said to the red haired man. He cursed under his breath considering how picky the three other sisters could be at times.

* * *

Fon and Belphegor sat across from each other, a bottle of vodka between them; the room they were in was lit only by pine and aloe scented candles. The two were speaking in calm terms to each other as the shared the tall bottle of vodka with Def Leppard playing softly in the background.

"I've known her since we were eight," Belphegor said, picking up his glass and sipping it slowly before placing it down on the cold oak table and refilling his glass before sliding it back to Fon.

"She was my girlfriend first, she told you she was a girl and you held a knife to her throat until she broke up with me." Fon said after downing his own drink and refilling his glass. He pushed the bottle of vodka back to the blond prince and waited for his response.

"She's my best friend!" Bel argued, angrily slamming his glass down on the table.

"I knew she was a girl longer than you did!" Fon stated, taking the vodka. They were out of yet another bottle of the alcoholic drink. They were on their third bottle so far.

Before Bel could reply to the Asian the door to the room that they were in opened and Lal walked in, yawning slightly…until she noticed that whenever she tried to turn her light on it wouldn't work. And then she noticed the two boys sitting at a table in her room with vodka and shot glasses…

"What in the hell are you two doing and why isn't my power working?" Lal asked the two, not looking amused.

"We're having a Storm off." The two said in unison.

Lal gave them a look that said she could care less. "What is that and why must it take place in my bedroom?" She asked.

"A contest for Mammon's heart," The two said.

Lal stared at them with a look that said she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Do you hear what you idiots are saying?" She asked them. "That's the same girl that somehow managed to get a grand out of the prime minister! The same girl that controls the entire school funds…hell she even does my taxes!"

Mammon walked in then, looking confused. "Lal have you seen the guys? I tried calling Bel or Fon but both their phones are off and then I tried Colonnello's phone and his is also out as well as Reborn's and what in the hell is going on…?" She asked slowly.

"They're having a contest to see who you date." Lal said blandly.

There was a noise in the far corner of the room and Reborn and Colonnello could be heard laughing at everything that had just happened.

Mammon turned to look at Bel and Fon. "You know what; screw it I'm flipping a coin to see which one of you idiots I date; heads I'll go out with Fon, tales I'll go out with you Bel." She said taking a coin out of her back pocket and flipping it.

"You're seriously doing this…?" Lal asked her friend while the coin was still in the air.

Viper caught it, flipped it, and then put it in the palm of her hand. "Yes I am…and the winner is…Belphegor! There, that's over and done with! Now somebody make me some damn strawberry milk!"

Bel stood and kissed Viper on one of her purple triangles, "The Prince will get it for you Mammon~" He said before going downstairs to the kitchen.

"When are you going to tell him your name is Viper?" Reborn asked when Bel was gone and most likely at the stairs to the second floor of the house.

"Never…he doesn't have to know anything about my personal life," Viper said pulling her hood down and looking around the room. "I like what you did with the place though." She grinned.

"Well I don't, put it all away." Lal said, glaring at them. She was still slightly ticked that they were using her room to do this in and she didn't really like her room smelling like pine! She could do with the aloe but she hated the smell of pine.

"Awe, come on Lal it's kinda romantic once you take away the table and the empty bottles of vodka kora." Colonnello said grinning at her suggestively.

Lal blushed and slapped him, "What have I told you about saying things like that?!" She asked, dropping him on the ground and kicking him in the gut.

"Poor Colonnello, I almost feel bad for him…well I'm off to meet Luce, see you all later!" Reborn said, waving good-bye as he left.

* * *

**Yeah, she chose a boyfriend by flipping a coin…I would do it! Hell that's how I make all my big decisions!**

**I spent my birthday at my uncle's watching Marvel movies and Harry Potter! Not the best of my birthday's but it was still pretty good!**

**Oh my god did you guys read the latest Reborn chapter? LAL IS SO PRETTY! I just want to stare at her all day! And then I went on tumblr to see what other people thought of it and I kept laughing because people keep saying they couldn't take her being that gorgeous which she is! But I'm so pissed that now by the time the rest of the Arcobaleno are fully grown again Lal will be in her thirties so she would be a pedo if her and Colonnello ever actually got together! As well as BelxViper! Ugh ignore my rant people~!**


	92. Bel's Bell

**I should go to sleep…I have a lot of things I need to do tomorrow…or help do anyway…**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

The Varia mansion was in chaos, even worse than usual now that Prince the Ripper was sick, yes people, sick. What was worse than Prince Belphegor being sick, Belphegor being sick with a bell that he rang every other minute?

"This is your entire fault! You just had to give him that fucking bell!" Squalo yelled at Lussuria when they heard the musical sound of bells and another stupid request from Bel.

"This is so annoying! I'm going to my own house!" Mammon snapped, standing up. She was 'babysitting' Lichi for Fon and the monkey was currently sitting on her head for some reason. "Fuck you Bel, I'm going home!" She shouted just loud enough for the blond to hear her.

"Ushishishi if you leave the Prince will tell everyone your secret Mammy!" Bel shouted back before going into a fit of coughs. "It's time for the Prince's medication!"

Mammon gave out a rather girly shriek of annoyance before going to take the stupid prince his cough medicine. "Take the syrup and get over it," She said.

"Mammon…sweetie…what's that thing on your head?" He asked slowly, pointing to Lichi.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Bel." She said, handing him his medicine. "You're hallucinating sweetie." She added.

"But it's eating a banana on your head!" Bel argued.

"Dammit Lichi I told you not to eat things on my head! Go, I'm putting you in time out!" Mammon snapped, pointing to a rather messy corner in the Prince's room. Fantasma let out a croak that sounded like a laugh. "Fantasma, don't you dare laugh or I'll put you in your cage! I know how much you hate the cage."

Fantasma held his head down in shame and croaked apologetically. Lichi laughed at the toad, causing Mammon to glare at him also.

"That's it," She said, "Both of you are grounded!" She told the animals.

"L-Lussuria-nee," Bel shouted, ringing the bell violently as he kept calling for the transvestite.

Lussuria came quickly to the messy bedroom. "What is it Bel-chan?" He asked in a cooing motherly voice.

"It's Mammy; she had a monkey on her head and when it started to eat a banana on her head she gave it a time out and then she grounded both the monkey and Fantasma!" Bel said.

Lussuria looked around the room, of course he saw the monkey but Mammon told them to say that they didn't see him; just to fuck with Bel. "I don't see a monkey Bel…waits; did you just call Mammon a she?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"No he didn't! He's hallucinating Lussuria…." Mammon said quickly, giving off a nervous chuckle. "Belphegor, it's time to take your medicine!" She hissed, sitting down next to her boyfriend and forcing the sticky red syrup down his throat.

Bel coughed even more at the taste and glared at Mammon, "Don't ever make the Prince drink such a horrid thing again," He hissed.

Mammon rolled her eyes under her hood and handed him a tall glass of water. "Drink this, it'll get the taste out of your mouth….besides you were the one that asked for cherry flavored medicine!" She snapped.

Lussuria giggled at the couple, "I'm surprised that you are taking care of him for free Mammy," He said.

Mammon snapped her head in his direction, her hair following behind her. "I'm not doing this for free; I require a month of Bel's pay checks for this!"

Lussuria smiled at the hooded teen. He had a sinking feeling that the two were hiding something from them, and he thought he knew what it was. It all had to do with the fact that Bel had called him a she… "I'll be going now; I think you're in capable hands Bel-chan."

Mammon looked down at Bel. "You better be better by Monday! Daemon will never let me live it down if I go to the wedding without a date." She said.

"Wedding, what wedding are you talking about?" Bel asked, giving her a confused look from behind this thick blond hair.

"I've told you multiple times Belphegor! G. the storm is marrying his assistant! You know her, her name is Angel…the lady in the office with silver hair!"

Bel made a goofy face. "She's so sweet and pretty; she helped me with my History assignment when I forgot to do it…" Mammon slapped him. "What did I say?" He asked when she walked to the door.

"You know what you did!" Mammon hissed before leaving the Varia and going to Lal's house to bitch.

"Dammit woman," Bel shouted, throwing a pillow at the door as it slammed shut. He then started to sneeze rapidly.

Lichi, who had been forgotten by the cloaked girl, pointed to Bel and laughed at him.

"LUSSURIA, THE MONKEY IS TAUNTING ME!" Bel shouted…the poor prince was ignored by _everyone_ in the Varia…

* * *

"Wow, that sounds horrible...man I'm glad I'm not you!" Lal laughed at her friend as she sat down next to her on her bed with a tub of strawberry flavored ice cream.

"How do you deal with those idiots when they get sick?" Viper asked, taking a spoon full of the ice cream. She wanted to use it to make Bel healthy again, only because she couldn't stand him when he was sick.

"Easy, I throw a bottle of medicine at them and tell them to get over it." Lal said as if it were nothing.

Viper stared at Lal closely. "How did Natalia take care of you when you got sick...?" She asked, mentally hoping it was at least a little normal.

"She made us soup, a really good soup that she only taught Fon how to make..." Lal said, taking a sip of her coffee and flipping a page in her latest sports magazine.

"Doesn't that upset you in the least bit? The one thing your mother never taught you how to do is something she taught your best friend..." Viper said slowly.

"It doesn't bother me at all...I could care less. It's not like Elizabeth or I get sick easily. Calder was the one who got ill easily." Lal said easily, ripping a page out of her magazine without meaning too.

Viper pat her on the head. "I'll just go ask Fon if he can make me the soup..." She said, taking the ice cream with her as she went to look for the Storm.

* * *

"Fon, can you do me a favor?" Viper asked when she finally found him.

Fon smiled at the shorter girl. "What is it Viper?" He asked.

"Bel's sick and he's being annoying...can you make me some of that special soup so that he gets better?" She asked with wide eyes that she knew he couldn't resist.

Fon sighed and agreed. "Alright, I'll make him the soup..." He said.

Viper smirked and followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

**My eyes hurt, as well as my stomach because I drank diet root beer.**

**I got a bell from my great aunt, the one who just died, and well it's so pretty and I forgot how this happened but somehow me and Nikki started talking about what would happen if Bel got sick and Lussuria gave him a bell…and well this was what it turned out to be…**


	93. Arcobaleno Party

**We're getting closer to 100 chapters! I'm still deciding if I should break certain chapters up considering it's a really long chapter. The chapter I'm talking about it ten pages so far and that doesn't include editing and then adding on and then even more editing.**

**This chapter is based off of chapter nine of one of my sister's stories!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"I got the music~" Luce sang, holding up her IPod and stereo.

"I have the food~" Fon said, setting the food down gently on the table.

"I found a blanket, kora!" Colonnello exclaimed as he and Reborn laid out the extra long blanket on the ground.

"I brought the drinks!" Reborn said with pride, pointing to the various bottles of alcohol on the table.

"I have my camera!" Viper said as she held up her camera.

"I brought my telescope!" Verde said proudly…they all turned to look at him with a look that said 'nerd'… "What, it's so we can look at the stars!"

"I brought my motorcycle!"Skull shouted happily, only to have Reborn and Colonnello push it into the pool.

"Lal will not like a motorcycle in her backyard." Reborn said when asked why they did it. "It has to do with the fact that we won't let her get one herself."

Verde frowned, not understanding their logic. "So you think if she finds one in her pool she'll be happy…?" He asked.

Reborn and Colonnello looked down at the sunken motorcycle and pat Skull on the back roughly. "Have fun trying to get that out before she gets home from work!" They said.

Lal was just getting home from work when she heard strange noises coming from her backyard. Frowning she put her car keys and brief case down on the kitchen table and went to go see what was going on.

"What are you all doing here…?" Lal asked when she saw that her backyard was brightly decorated and more than the usual people were there.

"We wanted to throw a party and your house seemed like the best place!" Skull said loudly.

"Please let us stay Lal Mirch, pretty please?" Luce begged, giving the older woman the puppy dog eyes.

Lal sighed and held out her hand. "If there's not a bloody marry in my hands in five seconds all of you get the hell out of my house!" She said, closing her eyes. Colonnello had the drink to her by the time she finished her sentence. She took a sip and waved a hand to say she didn't care.

The teens cheered and Luce went to turn the music up. Lal had to silently admit she could do with the overly happy woman's choice of music.

* * *

Two hours later they were all still there, some were occasionally dancing and the others talking quietly.

"Verde, would you like to dance?" Lal asked the green haired man who was talking to Fon, slightly drunk with a smile on her face.

Verde raised a brow at the blue haired girl. "You're asking me, to dance?" He asked curiously.

"Colonnello's refusing to dance with me, something about needing to be more social." Lal said, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

Fon chuckled at his friends. "Go ahead Verde; it's not every day Lal asks' you to dance with her."

Lal held out her hand for the scientist. "So, what is it Verde? It's either you or Skull and we both know there's no way in hell I'm even touching him." She said.

Verde took her hand and let her drag him off to a somewhat open area in the backyard. His arms circled around her waist and she laced her arms around his neck and her forehead on his shoulder. They danced in small circles like that until finally Lal couldn't help it and started to laugh wildly.

"Eh, what's so funny?" Verde asked awkwardly.

"This whole thing, we're slow dancing to Janie's Got a Gun! Who does that?" She asked, breaking out into fits of giggles.

Verde chuckled at her, "Yes, I suppose that is funny." He said, patting her on the head. "Come on you, I think your boyfriend wants you back now." He said, taking the giggling girl back over to her boyfriend.

"She started to get giggly, didn't she kora?" Colonnello asked when Verde handed him Lal.

Verde nodded, "It's starting to scare me." He said.

"Yeah she tends to get drunk easily when she has mixed drinks kora. It's funny really." Colonnello said with a half smile on his face.

"Good to know," Verde said as he turned to leave.

Lal caught him by the arm and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for dancing with me Verde." Lal called out before she was pulled into a hug by Colonnello and bursting into a fit of giggles.

Verde blushed and went to get a shot of vodka. He wasn't used to being around people his own age in such a...normal...environment...

* * *

"Luce, I have no friends here!" Skull whined.

"Oh Skull, you just need to show them you have something in common with them…I declare that the boys must all be shirtless for the rest of the night!" Luce declared from her spot on Reborn's lap.

Viper and Lal cheered while the men all gave each other confused looks.

"You heard her boys, take off your shirts!" Viper said, drunk to the point that her hood was off.

"I have a new found respect for her…" Lal said to Colonnello. She looked at him and told him to take his shirt off, which he did.

"No," Verde said, feeling self-conscience.

"I have been waiting for somebody to declare shirtlessness all night!" Reborn shouted, taking off his shirt and throwing it in the pool.

"You're cleaning my pool in the morning…is that a motorcycle…in my pool?! What the hell did you people do while I was at work?" Lal asked, tearing her eyes away from Colonnello's shirtless forum to look at her pool.

"We just threw Skull's motorcycle in before you got home from work, kora." Colonnello said, playing with Lal's hair.

Lal turned to Verde, who was the only one who didn't take his shirt off. "Go ahead, take it off. We won't judge you…I mean come on look at Skull." She said, flashing him a 'charming' smile.

"No, I'll pass." Verde said stubbornly thinking that he would look pathetic compared to Reborn, Fon, and Colonnello.

Lal glared at him. "Take off your shirt!" She said, still in all her work clothes minus her boots.

"Says the girl still fully dressed," Verde argued back.

"My boots are off! That's like Viper taking her hood off! Something you don't see often!" Lal shouted.

"If you take off your shirt I'll take off mine!" Verde said, thinking that she wouldn't go through with it.

Lal shrugged, took off her suit jacket, and threw it on the ground. "Your turn," She said.

Verde took off his lab coat. "I never said I would take off both my shirt and my lab coat." He said smugly.

Glaring Lal un-did her tie and threw it on top of her jacket. She raised an eyebrow at the scientist.

Verde took off his tie as well. He wanted to see how far she would actually go just to see him shirtless.

The two were now just left with their shirts, Verde with his somewhat clean green shirt, and Lal with her dress shirt that she wore to work.

The others were silently watching…they didn't want to interrupt the two in fear that Lal would murder them…

"This could easily go on until both of us are naked Verde, so just take off your fucking shirt!" Lal said angrily. Really it wasn't that hard to take off one little piece of clothing and be done with it!

"I'll give you this Lal Mirch, I'll strip to only my boxers if, and I said if, you strip to only your bra and panties," Verde said, either way he got to see her half naked and even he had to admit she was very, _very_, pretty. That was saying something considering he rarely noticed what other people looked like.

Reborn turned to Fon. "This man is like god…he's challenging Lal! And he's not even scared that she'll kill him!"

Fon simply pat him on the head. "Shh Reborn…this is getting good." He said.

Viper nodded in agreement. "I agree! We might be getting to see two people naked…for free! Oh the pictures I could sell!"

Luce gave the younger girl an odd look. She really did question the people she hung outwith at times...but there was a large part of her that screamed 'you know you love them to death' that Luce just couldn't argue with.

Lal stared at Verde closely. "Deal," She said.

Colonnello flicked her. "Why don't you ever strip for me, kora?" He asked.

"Because you don't put up a fight when I tell you to take off your shirt…it's nice to have a challenge once in a while." Lal said, unbuttoning her white blouse.

"And that is how you get Lal Mirch to strip."Verde said when both of them were in nothing but their undergarments.

"You act as if I don't walk around like this already." Lal said, looking down at her black lacy bra and matching panties. "This is my house, I go swimming like this." She looked Verde up and down and was quite surprised that he was actually in shape...well it did take a lot of muscle to move around all the things he creates.

Colonnello put an arm around her protectively. "Eh-hem," he said, glaring at Reborn, Skull, Fon, and Verde for staring at _his_ girlfriend.

Skull coughed loudly and went inside the house, trying to cover his nosebleed.

"The bathroom is around the corner from the kitchen…and be sure to clean up your blood! I'm tired of cleaning it up!" Lal called out, already used to it.

"Lal, can I use you as a pillow tonight? I forgot my pillows at home!" Viper said with a pout.

"Of course you can Vipey! Wait…you all never told me that this was a sleepover…" Lal said, turning to glare at the others.

"Did we forget to tell you?" Luce asked an 'innocent' look on her face.

The doorbell rang suddenly, causing all of them to freeze, look at each other, and then the door.

"Skull, get the door!" Reborn shouted at the underclassmen.

Skull sighed and went to the door to see who it was. "Hello, what do you want?" He asked the older man who stood in front of him holding a black duffel bag.

Mammon stared at the shirtless teen in horror. "I thought this was Lal Mirch's house!" He said.

"This is; they just made me get the door." Skull said.

"Viper," Mammon shouted, pushing past Skull to go inside the house. He looked around and took in all the noticeable differences between his house and the house he was currently in.

"Shit, guys either hide or put your clothes back on! My dad's here!" Viper said, running inside the house and giving her father an 'innocent' smile. "Hey there daddy, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"You forgot your overnight bag in my car."Mammon said, holding up the bag.

Viper took the bag and smiled. "Oh thank you daddy! I forgot I left it there!" She said with a fake laugh that her father didn't seem to notice was fake.

Mammon patted her on the head. "Just make sure that all these boys aren't here tomorrow." He said, glaring at Reborn, who came in looking for a new shirt.

"Hey, don't look at me. I just came in looking for a new shirt because mine is in the bottom of Lal's pool…if anything you should be scolding Fon, who still likes her thank you very much!" Reborn said.

"He what," Viper and Mammon asked.

"Nothing," Reborn sang, grabbing a jacket instead of a shirt.

Viper smiled nervously at her dad. "Don't worry dad, it'll just be Lal, Luce, and I after," She looked at the clock on the wall, "nine-thirty!" She said with a bright smile.

Mammon sighed and kissed her on the forehead. "Alright…call me in the morning so that I can pick you up."

"Lal will drive me home, she just got her license a few weeks ago and she wants to take advantage of it," Viper said.

"Just…call me in the morning." Mammon said before leaving.

* * *

"Who wants to see what's in Viper's overnight bag?" Reborn asked, grabbing it out of the shorter girls' hands.

"I do!" Everyone said.

"No, don't even touch that zipper Reborn!" Viper said, trying to get the bag away from him.

It was too late for Reborn had already pulled out her toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, mini bottle of mouthwash, her deodorant, strawberry flavored of course, eye drops, extra reading glasses, books, about twenty small books, and her clothes for the next day.

"Wow Viper, for a stalker your bag is pretty lame." Verde said.

"Who said I was a stalker?" Viper asked.

"Your Vongola Book page, kora," Colonnello said with a bright smile.

"I found the perverted things!" Reborn said happily.

He pulled out her nightgown, which looked very much like something Lal would buy…but pink…

"Um…I swear I did not know I owned that!" Viper said, blushing madly. "My mother did it I swear! She packed my whole bag!"

"Uh-huh, sure…" Reborn said as he began to pull out more things. A black two piece swim suit, a pair of striped panties and matching bra,

"My mother is…perverted…" Viper said, looking down so that her face was hidden.

"Awe, it looks like Bel's shirt!" Luce squealed.

"I found a poster board of Fabio…half naked…LAL, THIS IS FOR YOU!" Reborn shouted, holding up the poster.

"I'm right next to you, you don't have to shout." Lal said, kicking him in the head and taking the poster board.

"Wait…is this…it is! I found…" Reborn let the sentence trail off.

"What did you find?" Viper asked wearily, thinking it was something bad.

"I found condoms!" He said, holding the box up like a holy grail. "And lube! God I love your mother!" He said.

"None of you are using these things in my house!" Lal said.

Viper curled up in a ball on the ground and tried to get the bad images of her friends having sex out of her head. "Kill me, kill me now."

Verde held up a siring, "That could be arranged midget."

Luce slapped him, "No killing our friends." She said.

Verde looked at her. "What does 'friends' mean?" He asked.

Luce glared at him. "Verde, no killing," She said.

Lal pat Viper on the head. "Just face it kid, you have an awesome mom and you just don't want to admit it." She said.

"Lal, if your mother was still with us she probably would have done the same." Fon said.

"Probably so…or forced us to do inappropriate things…" Lal said.

"If my mom comes here with strippers I'm moving into the Varia for good." Viper said.

"It's getting cold…can we go inside the barn?" Verde asked, stroking his arms to warm himself up. "How are you not cold Lal?" He asked.

"Easy, I get to cuddle up to Colonnello and he's nice and warm." Lal said with a giggle as she nuzzled her face into his neck. "Skull, go get blankets and pillows," She ordered.

Skull sighed and went to get the things asked for.

* * *

They were in the barn watching scary movies on an old movie projector that Lal's father had gotten as a birthday present from her mother years ago and mostly laughing when the characters got killed.

"We're bad people." Luce said finally, pulling the blanket closer to her and Reborn.

"I'm just glad my sister is at a friend's house." Lal said. She turned to Reborn and Luce. "I better not hear you two having sex in the middle of the night…seriously if you're going to do that go inside or something."

"Take all the fun out of it," Reborn muttered, glaring at her.

"Hey Lal, wanna pull a prank on Skull?" Viper asked, crawling over to her and Colonnello.

"What kind of prank are we talking about?" Lal asked.

"Slenderman related." Viper said.

"I'm in," Lal said instantly.

"We need Colonnello to help us with this one." Viper said, her face twisting into a smile that Bel would approve of.

* * *

It was late at night and the only people who were up were Colonnello, Lal and Viper, who were waiting for Skull to wake up so that they could pull their ultimate prank.

Just like they thought Skull woke up with the need to use the rest room. On his way to the bathroom he heard a strange noise from the living room. He turned to go see what was making the strange sound when he noticed the outlines of two people who looked like they were sitting down in a recliner chair kissing. He was going to pretend he didn't see anything when he noticed that a rather tall figure was slowly coming up to the two.

The figure was tall with tentacles for arms. He used one of those arms to grab the kissing couple, lift them up, and throw them against the wall making blood go everywhere.

Skull shouted for help, which came rather quickly.

"What's going on…Skull why are you screaming?" Lal asked, causing Skull to freak out even more.

"But I just saw you and Colonnello get killed!" Skull shouted.

Lal gave him a pissed look. "Do I look like I would get killed easily?" She asked.

Skull opened his mouth and then closed it. "I'm sorry…you can kill me now Colonnello…" He said, ready for the beating.

Colonnello yawned, "I'll kill you later kora…come on sweetie, let's go back to bed." He said, putting an arm around Lal.

"Don't call me sweetie, I hate when you do that." Lal said, walking back outside to the barn to get some actual sleep.

"You made us get up for nothing?!" Reborn hissed hair all over the place. Without warning he attacked Skull and began to beat him roughly.

* * *

Verde awoke to find Lal tucked into his side with her head on his chest, she had put a robe on long ago after getting far too cold for her liking which meant he couldn't get a glimpse of cleavage like he had hoped, between him and Colonnello. They had a large blue green blanket over them. He looked at the window to see that it was barely light outside, so he lay back down and took his glasses off before going back to sleep.

Viper woke up around dawn between Fon and Skull for some reason. She didn't feel like questioning it so she put her head on Fon's still bear chest and went to sleep hoping that Bel never found out about any of this.

Luce was next to Reborn her head on his chest with his arms around her, nobody seemed to want to cuddle with them and that upset her…she would have a nice chat with them later…

She stood carefully, ignoring her hangover and went inside to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone to see that she had been beaten to it by Lal. "I didn't know you could cook." Luce said, sitting down at the table.

Lal glared at her. "Someone has to around here. Listen, it's my house; only two people are allowed to use this kitchen and that's Fon and I…here…drink this, you probably have a hangover as well." She placed a tall glass of bubbly water in front of her.

"What is this?" Luce asked with a somewhat confused look on her face.

"Something that will get rid of a hangover, drink it or else you'll have one for the rest of the week considering Colonnello and Reborn have an inability to get hangovers so trust me they're going to be loud…" Lal said, sitting down across the woman with two plates of food, one for each of them.

Luce took the drink and chugged it down quicker than Lal thought. "Why are you being nice to me…? I thought you hated me," She said.

"I don't hate you I just don't see things the same way as you." Lal said, taking a sip of her coffee. "But since Reborn seems to like you I'll put up with you…you're the only girlfriend he's had for more than a few months so there must be something he likes about you."

"We were raised differently is all," Luce said with a warm smile.

"You were raised to be a Mafia Boss and I was raised to be in the Military." Lal said looking outside to make sure no one was outside.

"Reborn was telling me about that…do you know when you're getting deployed?" Luce asked with what seemed like genuine concern.

Lal nodded, "A week after we graduate, considering my background they're sending me to Soviet Russia to train their soldiers…"

Luce winced, "Good luck,"

Lal snorted into her coffee cup, "I'll be fine, and it's the soldiers I'm worried about. Just ask Colonnello, I don't go easy when I train people."

"What is your sister going to do?" Luce asked, noticing a picture of the two girls.

"Our Aunt is taking her…oh and Luce; this conversation stays between the two of us…no one else has to know, and if I find out that Reborn knows it won't be pretty." Lal said in a low voice before the backyard door was slung open by Reborn.

"Chaos my lovelies; how are you?" Reborn asked, leaning down to kiss Luce on the cheek.

"Call me your lovely again and see what happens jackass!" Lal hissed, standing up just to be pushed back down into her seat by Colonnello.

"No fighting this early in the morning, kora." Colonnello said, making her stay still.

"Shut up, for that you can make your own breakfast…Luce don't even think about getting up, these idiots need to fend for themselves!" Lal said when Luce got up to cook.

Luce chuckled and watched silently as the once peaceful kitchen was turned into a danger zone.

* * *

**Wow…I didn't think it would be like this…Anyone else notice the crack pairing I put in this? Ha-ha Nikki got me to liking that crack paring.**

**Viper's mom expects perverted things to happen…that's a legit ex-Mafia member for you right there!**

**Seven more chapters! That's all we need to reach 100!**


	94. Russian Roulette

**That awkward moment when you find out your great-grandma on your mom's mother's side of the family was a whore…**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Hey Lal, can I borrow your car, kora?" Colonnello asked randomly one morning.

Lal put her cup down and stared at him. "Why in the hell would I let you borrow my car?" She asked, raising an eye brow.

"Because you love me, and I'll go pick you up a movie that you have been wanting to see for a while now." Colonnello said hopefully.

"I never said I loved you…" Lal said, turning away from him and fixing Fon's braid for him. It had gotten quite long over the last few years and if she didn't braid it for him it would fizz out and go all over the place.

Colonnello gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Please Lollypop?"

"If I let you borrow my car you have to swear to do five times your usual training without complaint, you have to take Elizabeth to her doctor's appointment Thursday, drive me to work, and you have to take me camping." Lal said car keys in her hand.

The couple locked eyes for what seemed like an hour until Colonnello sighed, he didn't want to take Elizabeth to her doctor appointment, or go through her Spartan training…but he really liked driving Lal's Casaba's Fiat 124.

"Deal, kora," He said holding his hand out for the keys.

Lal dropped the keys in his hands and stood up, "Don't burn down my house," She said to Fon and Reborn.

"Promise you nothing," The two called out.

* * *

"Call me when you get off, kora, I'll come and get you." Colonnello said when they got to the CEDEF. He leaned down quickly and kissed her temple before she got out of the car and grinned at the scowl she gave him. "Have a good time at work love, kora!" he called out the window when she got to the door. In response she flipped him off.

"Why does Colonnello have your car?" Iemitsu asked her curiously as he handed her a folder with information on the hit she needed to do. He tilted his head to the side as he looked out the window, watching as the back of Lal's car vanished.

Lal rolled her eyes and flipped open the folder. "I told him he could borrow it if he did a few things for me and he agreed so he gets to use my car for the day and I get a free movie, permission to train him to death, partially, he has to take Elizabeth to the doctor, and go camping with me." She told him as she looked through the report.

"Why go camping?" Oregano asked curiously.

"Because no one is willing to go camping with me after last time," Lal told them before going into Alaude's office.

"It's about time you got here Mirch, you're late." Alaude said, leaning in his desk chair.

"I wasn't the one driving, Colonnello was and the idiot drives way to slow in my fast car." Lal grumbled sitting down in her usual spot when she's in his office.

"Too bad for you…eighty dollars says that he wrecks it." Alaude said.

Lal glared. "Don't even joke about that Alaude!" She hissed.

"Worried about your car, or your boyfriend?" Alaude asked.

"My car of course…I just got it back from the shop a month ago…" Lal said, looking down at her papers.

Alaude gave her a look that said he didn't believe her. "You have a mission, be back in an hour."

Lal nodded and stood up silently, "You won't even notice I'm gone." She smirked as she slipped out of the room.

* * *

The hit Lal had to do was on multiple people in one place, a group that thought they were tough enough to take out the Vongola. She figured it would take her fifteen minutes to get it all done with.

The small group of wanna-be-Mafioso's were located in a warehouse not that far from the CEDEF, all circled around a table with blue prints of a building lying out around them. Lal was in the vents, a sniper gun in hand as she decided which would be her first victim. She decided on a man with red hair and freckles.

The sudden death of their teammate informed them of her presence and had all of them pointing a gun at her.

She jumped out of the vent and had both her sniper and her favorite rifle pointed at them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" One guy, the man who seemed to be the leader asked, a gun pointed to her heart.

"I think we both know why I'm here; hell I killed ginger over there easily." Lal said, head motioning to the still bleeding ginger.

"We got the right mind to kill you." The leader said.

"Look I'm on a time limit here so how about we play Russian roulette? Eh, it's such a fun game." Lal said with a fake smile before she pulled both the triggers on the guns she was holding.

The game lasted two minutes, because idiots seemed to think that she was someone to fuck with, until finally it was only Lal and the supposed leader.

"I told you it was a fun game, but now, like every other great thing it has to come to an end." Lal said before taking a dagger and stabbing the man in the heart.

"You were having far too much fun with that." Reborn said walking out from the shadows.

Lal rolled her eyes and whipped the blood off of her dagger with the jacket of the man she had just killed. "Shut up Reborn…how many times have I told you to stop fallowing me at work?"

"I don't do it for fun, I do it because your boyfriend asked me to," Reborn told her.

"He should know by now I don't need a supervisor," Lal muttered, poking a guy with the tip of her boot out of boredom.

"It gives me something to do…" Reborn shrugged.

Lal rolled her eyes. "I'm still being timed, see you later." She waved as she left.

* * *

"It took you sixteen minutes!" Alaude said when Lal came back. "I'm disappointed Mirch," He tsked gently.

Oregano popped her head inside the office, "Lal you have a phone call…from the hospital…"

"Again, what happened this time?" Lal asked, standing up and closing the folder she had in hand.

Oregano shrugged, "Fon wouldn't tell me…he just said something about a car accident…"

The folder in her hands fell to the ground, papers going everywhere on the floor. Her first thought; Colonnello was in the hospital, hurt….her second thought; MY CAR!

"Dammit he promised he wouldn't ruin my car!" Lal cursed. "Oregano, would you be willing to take me there?"

Oregano nodded. "Of course, let me just find my car keys…." The slightly older woman said, looking for the objects in need.

"You left them on your desk," Iemitsu said, handing the woman her keys.

* * *

"What room is he in?" Lal asked the nurse at the desk, one that she had as her own nurse the several times she's been here. She didn't need to tell the name, they already knew who she was here for.

"Same room you were in last time." The nurse said, not looking up from her papers.

Oregano gave her co-worker a strange look, "You're here far too often." She said.

Lal shrugged, "His parents work here, sometimes he makes me come with him when he goes and bugs them…and there are a few certain rooms that I've happened to stay in for a period of time." The two talked casually until they reached a room with the door open widely with music playing just loud enough for them to hear down the hall.

"Of course he would have Maroon 5 playing…" Lal said, rolling her eyes before walking in and seeing the sleeping blond. "Hey dumbass wake up, you have a lot of explaining to do," She said as she put a pair of headphones in the IPod that was controlling the music. She turned the volume level to high and then put both the headphones in his ears so that it would wake him up.

Colonnello jolted awake quickly, causing pain to shoot through the side where he had been injured. He held the side and glared at Lal. "You fucking bitch, kora! What was that for?" He screamed, pulling the ear buds out of his ears.

"For getting into a wreck when I told you to be careful with my car!"Lal hissed, slapping him.

"It's fine, kora." Colonnello hissed back.

"It better be or I swear to god you're going to wish that you were getting hit by a car all over again." Lal whispered her face close enough to his that he could feel her breath.

"Being near you is like getting hit with a car, kora." Colonnello spat, earning a gun to the head and a knife to the side.

"Really now, because you didn't seem to mind a few nights ago," Lal snapped, referring to the party they had at her house.

The two seemed to forget that Oregano was in the room as well as they began to fight about everything they could think of.

"Is this normal?" Oregano asked Fon quietly when he came into the room with a tray of snacks.

"Oh yeah this is like foreplay to them." Fon said as he watched the two go at it.

"Enough you two, we're getting complaints about loud noises," Reborn said walking into the room dressed as a doctor.

"Shut up Reborn!" The two snapped turning their heads to glare at their friend.

"Come on Oregano, we need to go back to work!" Lal snapped, grabbing the woman and dragging her out of the room.

"She's pissed…you realize you're never going to be able to use her car again…" Reborn said, turning to Colonnello.

"It's not my fault that idiot drove through a stop sign, kora!" Colonnello said. "She should have at least let me tell her what happened!" He pouted as he nibbled on a dried banana slice.

"It's Lal, she's going to be pissed about it for a while…and then deep, deep, down she'll feel bad about yelling at you and cuddle you to death." Fon said, sitting near the window.

"Have fun camping with her…I bet she's going to make you fight bears the whole time." Reborn sniggered. He could see it now; Lal sitting up in a tree as she watched Colonnello wrestle a black bear to death.

Colonnello lay back down and stared at the bleached white ceiling. "How does the car look, kora?" He asked, hoping it wasn't that bad.

"Well besides a little blood here and there…it looks like crap…but Luce said she would take care of it…" Reborn said with just a twang of happiness in his voice that neither Fon nor Colonnello liked to hear from the Hitman.

"Whatever you do kora, don't let Lal see the car!" Colonnello pleaded.

"I'm so going to show her," Reborn said before letting out a devious laugh.

* * *

"Wow sis that must suck. Your boyfriend crashed your car the one time you let him borrow it." Elizabeth said, putting a glass of vodka down in front of her sister who looked stressed at the moment.

"Don't even get me started Elizabeth." Lal growled, drowning the vodka in one long gulp. She stood and put the glass in the sink. "I'm going to bed." She said after looking at the clock. "You take a shower and then go straight to bed." She ordered in her somewhat motherly voice.

* * *

**Too…much…chocolate…it's your entire fault Nikki! She brought home chocolate from work and we can't stop eating it.**

**SIX MORE CHAPTERS AND WE WILL HAVE REACHED OUR GOAL!**

**Hey, do any of you remember in the New Neighbor when I mentioned something about them going camping? Ring any bells?**

**Link to a picture of the type of car Lal has: www . veloce today images / august 07/ Fiat – 124 – 3 . jpg**


	95. Camping

**I have already decided that this will be a short chapter, but the next one will be the longest of them all most likely.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It had been a week since Colonnello was out of the hospital and given the OK to do manly, outdoor stuff…like go camping.

"Bring him back in one piece Lal." Fon said as he helped them pack up Lal's now fixed up car.

"What if I want to play with him a little?" Lal asked with a sly grin.

"You fucking sadist…" Reborn said blankly.

Lal slid into the driver's seat and winked. "You're just mad because Luce won't role play with you in bed."

"It's not fair!" Reborn shouted, causing Lal's neighbor to yell at them.

"Shut up Frank!" They all yelled at the old man.

"My name is Steve!" The man shouted back.

"Shut up Frank, kora!" Colonnello shouted, getting into the passenger's side of the car and turning up the radio. He didn't understand why she insisted on having the radio off when she was alone; he would just turn it up again when he got in.

"We'll be back in two days, you know the rules." Lal said, turning the radio down and glaring at Colonnello.

Reborn turned to Fon with a devious smile as the two left their eyesight. "Two days without them…what shall we do…? Hmm, I've always wanted to try out Lal's old pistol…"

Fon winced, "The one she has under lock and key because it could break easily?" He asked hoping that it wasn't the same one.

Reborn nodded. "Oh yes, that very same one." He rubbed his palms together deviously as he let out an evil laugh. "But first I have to take Luce out to the movies…"

Fon sighed as he was left alone in the drive way of Lal's house. "I suppose that I will go meditate now…"

* * *

"Found a new spot, kora?" Colonnello asked when they stopped at an empty spot in the forest.

"Of course," Lal said with a blank look, popping the trunk so that they could get the things needed for their stay in the dark forest. "Why go back to that place?" She asked rhetorically, hoping that he realized she didn't want him to answer.

Colonnello looked around the area. "It's perfect, kora," He said with a grin that usually caused girls to melt.

It only caused Lal to roll her eyes and throw a sleeping bag at him. "Have fun putting your tent together." She said, opening her tent and quickly going to work on setting it up.

"What kora, don't you want to cuddle with me?" Colonnello asked watching in awe as Lal quickly set up her tent.

"Why would I want to cuddle with you? I hate cuddling willingly and you know it Colonnello." Lal said coldly, slapping the back of his head.

Colonnello found it odd how she seemed to grow colder when they were alone and yet when they were with other people she acted somewhat…what was the word for it…Normal? Yes, she acted 'normal' when they were in public. He didn't mind though, he knew what was buried deep, deep, inside her cold interior and that was all that really mattered to him.

Lal leaned against a tree and waited patiently for Colonnello to finish setting up his tent before attacking him.

This time he really didn't see it coming, rarely did Lal attack from behind. How was he supposed to know she would want to start fighting right after they set up their small camp? Okay, he should have seen that one coming…

"You've been wanting to spar like this for a while, haven't you kora?" Colonnello asked, barely dodging her kick and grabbing her combat boot clad foot. He twisted it, but it only seemed to be good for her considering she kicked him in the chest with her other foot. The impact caused him to go backwards slightly and fall on his ass as she simply landed on the ground with ease. "Fucking bitch," He cursed as he stood up.

"You're going easy on me, we both know it," Lal said, standing lazily away from him a few feet away.

"We both know you're going easy on me, kora."Colonnello rebutted smugly as they begun to fight again.

"Do you really want me to go hard on you Nello? If you do you probably won't like it. I've been gentle with you all these years…I usually save my hardcore stuff for people that really piss me off, and they usually end up lying dead in a pool of their own blood." Lal said as she slowly walked over to him, a sadistic grin on her face as she took the safety off of her shotgun and pointed it at his chest.

Colonnello gulped and looked up at his sadistic girlfriend. "I know this is, um, awkward, kora, but I don't think I can run for my life at the moment…" He said, looking down.

Lal looked down as well and blushed, "Fucking pervert." She cursed, kicking him in the groin before going off to the small river that was barely visible from where she was.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing?" Reborn asked Fon with a pout. He would go stalk them but Lal figured out that he put a tracking device in her car and put it on a dumpster behind a pizza place they went to for Elizabeth's birthday.

"Lal is most likely trying to kill him, or fighting a bear…or polishing her gun…" Fon said with a chuckle.

Elizabeth jogged down the stairs and saw the two teens lying on the love seat…cuddling. She took a picture with her cell phone before speaking. "What the hell are you two doing?" The thirteen year old asked her brothers with a raised eyebrow.

The two turned to look at the girl, "We usually snuggle Lal, but she's with Colonnello…alone…somewhere in the forest…I BET THEY'RE HAVING SEX!" Reborn shouted in Fon's ear. It just dawned on him that it would be one of the few times that the couple was actually alone enough to do inappropriate things!

Elizabeth made a face as well as Fon. "That's sick Reborn!" Elizabeth said. She waited for Fon to agree with her and when he didn't she threw a pillow at him. "You're both perverts!" She shouted, marching into the kitchen to grab a Monster before going back to her room.

The two looked at each other. "What did we do?" They asked each other before shrugging and lying back down.

* * *

"Hey Lal, I need to borrow your basement!" Verde shouted, walking into the house.

"She's not here!" Elizabeth said, sipping her energy drink casually as she watched TV.

Verde made a face and went to sit with her. "What do you mean she's not here?" He asked.

"She and Colonnello went camping…." Elizabeth said, shivering at the image that Reborn put in her head.

"They're having sex, aren't they?" He asked with a thoughtful look on his face. He could just see the two now…

Elizabeth hit him with a pillow. "Why does everyone think that?" She asked.

"Because your sister is hot and well…your sister's hot." Verde said, not quite sure how to say it. "Plus it's only logical that they would be doing that in the middle of the forest alone."

Elizabeth glared, slapped him, and walked away.

* * *

"THEY'RE BACK!" Reborn shouted when he heard a car door slam.

"How was it?" Fon asked the two calmly.

Lal put down her bottled tea down. "It was horrible; I never want to go camping with him again." She said casually.

They turned to Colonnello, who like usual had a giant grin on his face. "It was the best camping trip ever!" He said, earning a slap.

* * *

**I know this took forever to write and I'm sorry but Halloween is coming up and my school is a little hectic at the moment…I cut myself with a box cutter…my teacher now knows not to trust me with a knife…**

**The next chapter will be longer I promise it will be like the longest chapter so far and it'll probably take me a long time to even finish it!**

**THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED OMG I'M SO HAPPY! IT'S OFFICIALLY CANNON! I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW!**


	96. Spring Break part one

**Seriously, you guys have no idea how annoying it is to have to write a report when your computer keeps dying on you and NOT SAVING WHAT YOU WROTE! It'll be a miracle if my teacher gives it a two…**

**I still don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"You have to be kidding me. You want to take a group of teenagers to Las Vegas for spring break?" Lal asked, giving Giotto a look that said she thought he was an idiot. He simply smiled with a stupid look on his face.

"I agree with Lal on this one, I don't trust my little sisters in Vegas…you think they're bad now you should see them drunk…it's just not good." Angel said as she was pulled into G.'s lap.

"Besides what am I going to do with Elizabeth?" Lal asked.

"She'll be staying at Iemitsu's, him and his wife said they wouldn't mind taking her in for a week." Alaude said blankly.

"You can't just make arraignment for my little sister! I'm her legal guardian I should say what happens to her while I'm out of the country!" Lal said, glaring at her boss.

"Relax Lal Mirch; think about this as a vacation from all your responsibilities. No paper work, no homework, no little sister annoying you, and to make it better you'll most likely be sharing a room with your three friends," Lampo said from his spot.

Lal somewhat relaxed, it really did sound nice if she thought about it. She could catch up on reading that she hasn't gotten to do in a long time. "I still don't like it." She said.

Angel nodded her head in agreement, "I don't like the idea either!" She said.

G. stroked her hair gently, "It'll be fine Angel, nothing bad will happen." He said enjoying the silkiness of his wife's hair.

"I'm apologizing in advance for my idiot friends now if they manage to get arrested." Lal said, knowing that they would probably get into some kind of trouble while in the states.

"You know how to apologize?" Giotto asked the now eighteen year old girl in shock.

"Now, now Giotto; Lal Mirch might be crazy but she still has a heart." Knuckles said. Ugetsu nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I can't believe they're actually taking us to Vegas!" Reborn cheered the morning they left for Vegas. They were all at the airport waiting for their plane to be called.

"Wow Reborn, just when I thought you couldn't get more annoying than you already were." Lal said, putting her sunglasses on and tying her hair up in a high pony tail.

"Just when I thought you couldn't become a bigger bitch than you already were you proves me wrong!" Reborn snapped, moving in long strides so that the two were chest to chest glaring at each other.

"You got a problem with it?" Lal asked, folding her arms over her chest and giving him a look that said 'bring it'.

"No fighting children, we don't want to get kicked out of the airport…" Knuckles said, pushing the two away from each other.

"I thought you were a morning person Mirch," G. said, walking over to the group with his arm loosely around Angel's shoulder.

"She is, kora, she just didn't get enough sleep." Colonnello yawned, sipping a hot chocolate slowly. He tried to kiss her but she just pushed him away saying that he smelled like chocolate.

"It's all your guys' fault!" Lal said, glaring at her friends. "If you hadn't of messed with me last night I would have gotten some sleep!"

"Why were you messing with Lal?" Angel asked curiously.

"Fon uses her breasts as pillows usually, and Colonnello wanted to use them last night and then well it just became a fight to see who would get to snuggle into her breasts…in the end I won." Reborn smirked.

Lal glared at him. "You bit me!"

Reborn shrugged, "I bite soft, squishy things; it's your fault really." He said.

Knuckles and G. blushed. "You shouldn't talk about things like that! You shouldn't even sleep in the same bed!"

"I've tried getting them out but they always find a way to get into my house…" Lal said with a shrug.

* * *

Their plane was called and they all had a free for all getting to the gate.

"I'm going to sleep…wake me when we land." Lal said with a yawn before she got as comfortable as she could in the seats.

Colonnello threw a blanket over her as she slept and put a pillow under her head. He figured she wouldn't do it so he might as well.

"Have I ever mentioned how boring plane rides are?" Reborn asked when they had been on the plane for three hours.

"Get over it Reborn, we all have to deal with it." A boy who was quite jealous of the group said with a glare.

Reborn glared back before leaning forward to see if Lal had woken up yet. "Is she still asleep?" He asked.

Colonnello nodded, "I wouldn't wake her if I were you, kora. She's still mad at us." He added.

"How can you tell?" Fon asked.

"She was sleep talking again wasn't she?" Surprisingly it was Alaude who asked the question. He was sitting with the group for some strange reason.

"Yeah and she's not a fan of us in the dream, kora." Colonnello said blandly.

"Figures," Fon and Reborn said just as blandly.

* * *

"What do you mean we're in New York? We're supposed to be across the country!" Alaude hissed at his boss when they ended up in New York instead of Nevada.

Giotto chuckled nervously, a look of fear on his face. "There was a little mix up with our plane…"

"And," Alaude asked, figuring there was another part to what his boss was saying.

"And we have to drive all the way to Nevada because most of the students hate planes now because of the four demons." Daemon said his melon styled hair all over the place since he had fallen asleep next to Lily and she really hated the man.

"No, I'm buying a plane ticket and your asses are meeting me there. I'm not staying in a bus with all these devils!" Alaude hissed, glaring at his boss.

"But Alaude…have fun…meet us at the hotel…" Giotto said in fear of his cloud guardian.

"Pathetic," G. said to his so called best friend.

Giotto held a fake hurt look on his voice before clearing his throat so that all the seniors would pay attention to him. "Listen up children, we're going to a hotel for the night and in the morning we're going to _drive_, yes _drive_, to Las Vegas." He said.

Surprisingly all the teens cheered figuring that they would take separate buses. They did however feel bad for the poor souls who would be stuck in a bus with the devils for hours on end.

* * *

"I call this bed…all to myself…if I find any of you in it when I wake up I'll kill you." Lal said, jumping on a bed and curling in a ball.

"You're not going to share kora?" Colonnello asked, lying down next to her.

Lal shook her head no and pushed him away from her. "No, I'm not going to share because you messed with me last night." She yawned and blanket over herself.

Fon raised a brow. "Are you still tired?" He asked her.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be curled up in a ball." Lal said, glaring at him.

Reborn pat her on the head. "Sleep little girl, and in your sleep we'll admire your beautiful body."

Lal stared at him in horror. "What?" She asked as she wrapped the blanket around her tightly.

"Reborn, stay away from her, kora, you have a girlfriend." Colonnello said.

"I'm really starting to question why I'm sharing a room with you three…" Lal said.

Fon held a fake hurt look. "I'm nothing like them!" He said.

Lal chuckled and rolled onto her side so that she didn't have to face them. "Go away, I'm going to sleep."

* * *

**I've decided that I wanted to split the chapter up so that I can get to 100 quickly and so that it doesn't take forever to get to the end of it because there's a lot of things for this little arc that needs to be done and it will take forever to do with school and chores and other things I need to do.**

**My sister got me addicted to a song called Angel with a Shotgun and it reminds me Fon so much…it's scary because he's an angel and well I can see there being a time where he needs to use a shotgun to kill someone instead of his martial arts.**

**Is anyone else just like anticipating Wednesday? The new Reborn chapter is coming out! (Well I hope it is at least.)**

**Nikki's being Alice from Alice in Wonderland and her costume isn't completely here yet and it's coming together nicely though.**

**Most likely won't be on tomorrow, have to go to a required school activity and if I don't go they mark me out for that activity.**


	97. Spring Break part two

**I'm trying to write as quickly as I can before I'm sucked into the world of Halloween and scaring small children for sport.**

**THREE MORE CHAPTERS TILL WE REACH 100!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Reborn was making a funny face at the camera that Fon was holding up. "Reborn I'm filming this you know that right?" He asked.

Reborn's face turned into a frown before he went back to making a funny face. "Hello my future self how are you? I bet right now you sitting with our three favorite idiots and you're thinking 'man I was sexy back then like I am right now~' and yes, we are sexy!" Reborn laughed.

"Reborn stop talking to no one important." Lal snapped. Fon turned the camera to look at Lal who was oddly enough wearing a short sky blue dress that was short sleeve and hung off of her shoulders. With tan belt around her hips, she was wearing sunglasses and her bag sat in her lap. She looked quite pretty with the setting sun highlighting her hair.

"So Colonnello still think Lal is a babe? I bet you're on your honeymoon with this bitch right now aren't you?" Reborn asked his friends future self.

"He wishes!" Lal snapped throwing her bag at Reborn and hitting him on the head. Fon and Colonnello broke out laughing.

"So we are on our way to the hotel at the moment, if you remember it is spring break week and our school decided to go to Vegas, KORA!" Colonnello shouted when the camera was pointed at him.

"THAT'S MY EAR YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Lal snapped as she kicked Colonnello in the face. He tried to take a peek at her panties but it failed.

"MIRCH WE ARE ON THE BUS NO KICKING OR CURSING DAMNIT!"G. shouted at her.

"Sorry G. I'll behave." Lal lied with a false sweet smile.

"Yeah, there's the man who will be watching us on the ride to Vegas, G. the Storm, and over there is his beautiful wife Angel." Reborn said with a grin, "So it was our stupid principal's idea to take us to Vegas which we don't really mind, it is fun, and I can't wait! We're on our way to Caesars Palace right now!"

"Yeah, so I'll keep an eye on you brats. It's bad enough you all share a room." G. snapped as he looked at the four. "Why are you recording this anyways?"

"His mom makes him record everything he does while he is with us. Most of the time we do random crap." Lal replied as she leaned back in her seat. "Remind me as soon as we get to the hotel to buy new clothes."

"Nah, I liked what Elizabeth picked out for you~" Colonnello said with a grin as he snuggled into her.

There was a shuffling sound as Reborn stole the camera. It showed a Fon whose hair was now half way down his back and tied in a perfect braid smiled as he waved. "Hello people of the future. As you can tell my Italian has gotten a lot better as the videos passed!" Fon said with a smile.

"Fon no one cares about your Italian when we are in America!" Lal snapped. Fon's smile turned into a frown.

"My English is terrible though!"

"To flipping bad you should have handled that years ago! God even Colonnello knows his English." Colonnello grinned as Lal praised him.

"Well he could most likely get a lot of girls with his mad Italian skills for being an Asian." Reborn said with a grin.

Fon only signed as he looked at Reborn, "as you can tell Lal's a little cranky at the moment, she's having fruit withdrawals and the fact she's not wearing what she wants to…"

"Shut up!" Lal snapped.

"They only had peanuts on the plane. She's not a fan of nuts." Reborn said as he turned the camera to himself. There was a smirk on his face as he said that. "That's why she hasn't given it up to any of us; I bet she's on our team for going after babes." Reborn laughed as he turned the camera to Colonnello who had tears running down his face.

"REBORN DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT I STILL HAVE HOPE THAT WE WILL GET MARRIED AND HAVE TWENTY KIDS ONE DAY!" Colonnello shouted as he hugged Lal, his face in her boobs. Lal's face was red as she punched him in the gut and sent him flying. Reborn made sure he caught Colonnello flying all the way across the bus and hit the dashboard window.

"Twenty kids really? He has high hopes." G. said as he stared at Colonnello. Angel silently nodded, feeling slightly tired still from the plane ride.

"We're not having more than one…its bad enough we have to raise my sisters…" Angel said, eying her three sisters wearily.

* * *

"How much longer until we get there," Reborn complained as he looked at G. the storm looked at the Hitman with a glare.

"A few more hours' damnit, if you complain anymore I swear I'm throwing you out the fucking window!" G. snapped as he looked back at Colonnello. Giotto was poking him with a stick. "GIOTTO WHERE THE FUCK, DID YOU GET THAT STICK?"

"Some girl in a cloak sold it to me. I must say I paid two hundred for it at first I thought it would be a major rip off but it hasn't broken yet!"

"You bought it from some girl?" Giotto nodded with a smile.

"I think she was a sophomore from school actually. She looked familiar." Giotto told his best friend. G. face palmed as he looked at his friend.

"Giotto… I thought I told you not to buy anything from a girl in a cloak!" G. snapped as he looked at his friend. Giotto continued to poke Colonnello. "WILL YOU STOP POKING THE BRAT ALREADY HE COULD BE DEAD AND YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!"

"WOOT I KILLED HIM!" Lal did a dance which Reborn made sure to record. It wasn't a goofy dance; it was a dance worthy of a night club that had all the guys staring with slight drool running down their mouths.

"Lal…you know this is still recording?" Fon asked. Lal froze as she turned to Reborn and tackled him. The camera fell and the picture went out… only the sound could be heard.

"AHHH SWEET DEAR MOTHER MARY, AH SOMEONE HELP ME! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! OH GOD… IS…IS THAT GLUE AND CHICKEN FEATHERS… NO NOT THE BEAK. AHHH,"

"WILL YOU BRATS GO TO SLEEP DAMNIT?" G. snapped as Fon fixed his camera.

"Nah not tired." Lal said as she took her seat, a smirk was on her face. Fon turned the camera to look at Reborn. Reborn was hog tied and looked like a chicken. Wearing a pink frilly sun dress, and he was without his favorite Fedora.

"S…sh…she stripped me and… and dressed me in glue, chicken feathers… a bra… panties… and a pink frilly dress… Fon you better edit this part out!" Reborn shouted.

Fon didn't reply as he turned the camera to someone else. "Lal where did you get the stuff for that," he couldn't help but ask as he looked at her.

"I have my ways."

"You got it all from Viper didn't you?"

"That brat has a lot of useful stuff; I have a member ship card and all."

* * *

"ALL RIGHT LINE UP BRATS," G. shouted as he stood in the office of the hotel, "now, four to a room. So that means you will be sharing beds or someone will be sleeping on the couch."

"I trust you all, and there will be a teacher on each floor." Giotto said with a smile, "please be wise while we are here, I promised your parents or guardians that we will take care of all of you. Now like we told you all on the trip here the meals are already paid for, all you have to do is buy your own souvenirs. Remember to have fun."

"Right, all line up to get your keys to your rooms." G. snapped, everyone lined up and got their keys as they went to their rooms to out their stuff up.

"Wow look at this place! It's so beautiful here!" Fon said as he looked around.

"Sparta was better." Lal said as if it was nothing.

The others shrugged. "Oh man look at the view we have!" Colonnello shouted as he ran to the window and looked out the whole wall was glass so they could see the builds. "Oh Lal we have to go to the Pairs I bet it's romantic! Oh we can get married there!"

"You wish." Lal said as she jumped on the bed away from the window. "You three can have that bed." She pointed to the one that was close to the window.

"No way, it's two to a bed," Reborn snapped, "and besides, Fon's sleeping outside."

"No I'm not."

The camera was taken by Lal to show that Fon, and Reborn engaged in battle. Fon kicked Reborn's ass. "You can have the bed… I'll take the couch." Reborn said as he crawled over to the couch and climbed in.

"My idiots," She said as she watched the three. "Right, I'm taking a shower." Lal grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom after she handed the camera to Colonnello. He followed her to the bathroom. She wasn't paying attaching to Colonnello as she allowed the dress to fall.

"Colonnello, how long do you plan on recording me? Because you're not going to see anything past my panties and bra," Colonnello screamed when she shot at him. He ran back to the others and hid behind Fon who took the camera. He held it up to show himself.

"I apologize Lal, I'll be sure to edit that part out for you." Fon smiled as he turned the camera towards the window. "Well if you look here, you can see the amazing buildings they have, it's beautiful, but I think it is beautiful back home in both Italy and Chine."

Reborn and Colonnello nodded. "All right, I vote we go to the sugar factor first! Luce loves sweets and I promised to bring her something back." Reborn said as he looked at the camera.

"Luce? Oh yeah she's a totally bitch," Lal said as she dried her hair. She was known for her quick showers. She was in a white fluffy towel. Once done drying her hair she went to her suitcase and got one of the many dresses that her sister had picked out for her. It was a long blue dress with frills. She had no idea where her sister got all these dresses, or why they were mostly blue but she decided not to question it right now.

"She's not a bitch you're a bitch, besides how is she a bitch?" Reborn snapped glaring at his best friend.

"She's to fucking cheerful and she thinks cookies solve everything." Lal replied.

"So because she smiles all the time… you think she's a bitch? Kora," Lal nodded, "So you're an angel because you cause everyone misery?" Lal nodded yet again. "Whose logic is that?"

"My dad's," She replied the boys only nodded as they looked at her. They all knew that when it came to Lal's late parents to never argue with her.

"Shall we go?" Reborn asked when Lal was finished getting dressed. The other three only nodded as they left and started to walk the strip.

"Look at the giant M&M's, oh and the giant Coke bottle!" Fon said pointing at the buildings. "Let's go to Treasure Island next!" Fon went on and on as they walked. "Is that an Elmo?"

The three tuned Fon out as they walked. Fon being curious had stopped walking and went to a crowd to see what was going on. Turns out to be a magic show, "that is so cool."

Fon wondered how the person could cut someone in half like that then put them back as if it was nothing.

"Reborn, do you think that's real?" Fon asked turning to his right he saw no one, so he quickly looked to his left. Fon turned the camera around to look at him, "It seems I have lost my friends… I hope they didn't get into any trouble; well this will be the end. I'll turn you back on when I find the others!"

* * *

This time when the camera came on Fon found the three walking around with long plastic bottles full of beer. Reborn holding a yellow one and a random lady who looked nothing like Fon, while Colonnello had a red and blue one and Lal only had a blue one.

"FON BUDDY THERE'S TWO OF YOU?" Reborn shouted as he looked at Fon and the lady he was hanging on to.

"Oh boy this can't be good. How did you get those… oh the fake ID's... And no there's not two of me... that's some random lady... you think I look like a lady?"

"Here Kora, ya Kora go Kora Fon Kora we Kora got Kora this Kora for Kora you Kora!" Colonnello said as he handed Fon the red bottle.

"It's Empty." Fon pointed out.

"Oh Kora Yeah Kora, I Kora, got Kora, thirsty, Kora."

"Right," Fon said sarcastically.

"The instant that yours was gone you chugged his!" Lal giggled so much that she fell.

Reborn and Colonnello broke out laughing when she fell over. Fon shook his head.

"It's not even night and you're wasted already. Great I have to be the responsible one. AGAIN" Fon helped Lal up, "We are going to the hotel room and taking a nice long nap until dinner." Fon said as he led the back to the hotel.

"But Fon we don't wanna sleep!" Reborn complained as he was being held up by Colonnello. The blond fell a few times bringing the Hitman with him. Fon shook his head.

"Again my dear future self, we will be back as soon as we get to the hotel." Fon said as he turned the camera off.

Fon held the camera up to show the three drunken idiots laying on one bed, all laughing. "I'll get you guys some black coffee." Fon said as he set the camera on the TV stand as he looked at them. "Don't leave the room." He scolded as he looked at them.

They waved him off as he left to get coffee. The three laid there on the bed. "Oi, oi where are we?" Lal asked.

"Hell Kora if Kora, I Kora know. Kora" Colonnello said as he turned his head to the window. "DUDE KORA THERE'S KORA A KORA GIANT KORA WINDOW KORA!"

"I'll pay you a penny to jump out the window." Reborn said as he looked at Colonnello with the most serious expression a drunken person could have.

"DEAL," Colonnello tried to sit up, "I Kora, can't Kora get Kora, up."

Lal and Reborn laughed as they also tried to sit up but fell back down. "I can't get up either!" Lal laughed and held her stomach, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Hey, Kora," Colonnello turned to Lal, "Will, Kora, You, Kora, Marry, Kora Me?"

"Yes Kora!" Reborn shouted as he broke out laughing even more, he laughed so hard he fell off the bed. Colonnello and Lal paused before they broke out laughing Colonnello copied Reborn from laughing to hard. Now it was only Lal on the bed. She held a victory smile.

"My plan worked! The bed is mine now bitches!" Colonnello stood up and wobbled around.

Reborn stood and watched Colonnello, "DO IT YOU KORA BASTARD, AND YOU HAVE TO SCREAM 'I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD!"

Colonnello took a few steps back before he went to start running. Fon stopped him just in time. "COLONNELLO WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S A LONG FALL EVEN IF YOU ARE IMMORTAL AFTER ALL THE TIMES LAL SHOT YOU IN THE HEAD THIS WILL KILL YOU!"

"You Kora no Kora fun Kora!" Colonnello complained.

"How did you get out of bed anyways?"

"He rolled off, along with Reborn; I get the bed all to myself!" Lal laughed her victory laugh again. Fon let out a sigh and gave everyone a coffee.

"Drink, its Irish coffee." He lied knowing that would be the only way they would drink it. They chugged it and sobered up.

Fon smiled as he took a seat on the bed, "I'll order room service" he ordered them what he knew they liked and gave the man a tip as he handed the food out. They cheered as they ate their food.

"Fon put that camera away you're not going to have it all week are you?" Lal asked as she crawled over to him.

Fon only nodded."You will all thank me one day." He replied as he looked over at the camera and waved. "Tomorrow we will go to M&M world, oh and we have to see a show!"

"This will be a fun week, you know you can't have that in the shows right?" Fon only he got up and turned the camera off

* * *

**Wow that didn't take as long as I thought it would to edit… *Still editing a whole bunch of things and writing* you're getting a rare two a day post! I haven't done that in forever! And it's a fairly long chapter also! You might even get three chapters today if I work fast enough!**


	98. Spring Break part three

**Woot people, its chapter 98! Only two more to go until 100!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I own the small voices in the back of my head screaming EAT THE CANDY WOMAN!**

* * *

Day two of Vegas, like Fon said they went to M&M world and got to see more different street performers. Fon, Reborn and Colonnello got cards of half-naked girls from random guys forcing them to take a thin stack which Lal destroyed with a lighter; she refused to let her men look at that crap.

The four paused when they saw someone they saw someone they knew very well. "What is Viper doing here?" Lal asked.

"I have no idea…but Bel's with her!" Reborn said, pointing to Bel as he bent to kiss her on one of her triangles.

"Mammon, what are you doing here?" Fon asked as they walked over to her.

"Nothing we're just here to make a little money." Viper said.

"Ushishishi, it's not nice to lie Mammy~" Bel chuckled as he grabbed her cheeks and pinched them.

"Umu let go!" She shouted as he continued to pinch them.

"Such a cute couple," Reborn said sarcastically to the two.

"Go away; you're making me lose money." Viper said, shooing them away.

"Fine, oh hey, I actually need to buy something from you." Lal said, remembering something that she has been wanting for a while now.

Viper looked around, "not here, meet me here at seven. Make sure no one follows." Viper said as she handed Lal a card. "Come along Belphegor." Viper said as she took his hand. "We have a mission to do and I want to do it before the time limit is up, I hate not making money because of being late."

"Ushishishi, whatever you say, as long as I get to kill I'm happy."

"What are we going to do till seven?" Lal asked as they walked the strip and took pictures for Elizabeth.

"Let's go to the Flamingo and mess with the staff!" Reborn said excitedly."I wanna see how long it takes us to get kicked out!"

Colonnello agreed instantly, wanting to see who could get kicked out first.

The first of them to get kicked out was Colonnello for trying to slide down the stairs, then it was Reborn for barging into random hotel rooms and screaming SEX, Fon was next for breaking into the flamingo habitat, and lastly Lal for pointing a gun at a waiter for no reason…

"That took exactly three hours…" Lal said checking her watch as they walked.

"We still have an hour." Fon said.

* * *

By the time it was seven they went to the place they were told to, and made sure no one followed them. They had to go to the space needle that was in Vegas, Reborn had the camera this time, and they wondered what it was that Lal wanted to get anyways.

They walked up to the illusionist and the ripper prince who had joined her for this. "Do you have the stuff?" Lal asked as she looked down at Viper.

"Do you have the money?"

"Normal price," she asked her best friend.

"Normal price," Viper said in a serious voice.

Lal pulled her money out and handed it to Viper. The illusionist counted the money first then snapped her fingers, "Bel the stuff." Bel picked up a bag that was hidden behind the younger girl and handed it to Lal. She took the bag and checked it to make sure everything's there.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Viper only nodded as she turned to Bel.

"Let's go."

When they returned to the hotel they realized that Lal had spent a lot of money… on odd looking fruit. "Is that healthy?" Reborn had asked. Lal only nodded as she cut the fruit and ate it.

"It's extremely hard to find, I'm quite surprised our favorite midget got a hold of it!" Lal said as she nibbled on the fruit.

"Can I have some, kora?" Colonnello asked, taking a slice of the Yangmei without permission. He had to admit it was very sweet; he was surprised Lal liked it.

Lal flicked him on the head."Don't take my fruit without permission you ass!"

"You know you like my ass, kora." Colonnello said cheekily, stealing a kiss from her quickly.

Lal slapped him and chuckled, "Go away, Colonnello!"

"Lally, I want your fruit!" Reborn shouted.

"Are we still talking about fruit…?" Fon asked slowly.

Lal looked him in the eyes and said slowly. "No Fon, fruit is just key word for my virginity."

Colonnello put an arm around her protectively, "I've already called it…its mine kora."

Lal put the fruit down slowly. "This is getting awkward for me…" She said. "It really sucks being the only girl in a group of men." She added when they just shrugged.

"Sorry Lal…" They said, stepping back a few inches.

Lal stood and grabbed a sweater. "We have to go or we'll miss our show." She said.

"Why are you making us watch Phantom of the Opera?" Reborn asked in a whisper as the play began.

"Because Fon wanted to see a play and I've never seen this play live." Lal said, crossing her legs and sinking into her seat.

"That was a waist of two hours…" Reborn said as they exited the theater room in the hotel they were staying at.

"Get over it Reborn, two hours is just two hours. Knowing you you'd get it back in one just by going on a random killing spree," Fon said, glaring at Reborn. Throughout the whole thing Reborn was saying things like "This is sooo boring," and "When is this thing going to be over?" and last but not least, "The singing is terrible I think my ears are bleeding!"

Colonnello's stomach growled loudly as they walked around the hotel. "I'm starving, how about we go and get some dinner before heading to bed kora?" He asked.

"There's a restaurant in the hotel, well there are a lot actually…which one should we go to?" Fon asked as he looked around the mall like area of the hotel.

"The one that actually serves Greek food," Lal said remembering the great food they had at Greece when in the eighth grade. She licked her lips in the anticipation of the great food.

"The lovely lady has spoken! Greek food it is!" Reborn shouted stupidly, earning them odd looks from everyone.

"What are you lot doing?" Giotto asked with an amused smile.

"We just saw Phantom of the Opera and Colonnello got hungry so we're looking for a place to eat…Lal suggested Greek food since we're in Caesars Palace and all."Fon answered.

Giotto nodded with a smile and went on with eating his ice cream. "Well curfew is in two hours; make sure you're in your room by then." He said before waving good-bye and going to find his best friend in the big, confusing hotel.

"He knows we never follow curfew….right?" Lal asked her friends when they were sure he was gone.

"You better follow curfew Omnivore, or you're fired." Alaude said, walking out from the shadows.

"How in the hell do you do that kora?" Colonello asked. He was ignored by the platinum blond haired man as he turned to his assistant to see what she had to say. He expected it to be something smug, perverted even considering who she hung out with, *Cough*Reborn*Cough*

"Would you really fire me Alaude? This is the longest you've had the same assistant…." Lal said cheekily. Alaude glared at her, she knew just what to say to get to him sometimes.

"Just be in bed by curfew Omnivore." He said before disappearing into the shadows.

"I hate when he does that." Lal said glaring at the spot her boss had disappeared in.

"Would you rather he stalks you in your sleep?" Reborn asked as they walked into the hotel restaurant.

"He has a picture of me sleeping! It's creepy as hell." Lal said as they waited impatiently to be seated.

"Who knew he was into that stuff…" Fon of all of them said.

"Oh gods Fon don't say that he's my boss!" Lal said, slapping her Asian friend.

* * *

They got to bed ten minutes before curfew and stayed up most of the night talking about things that they wanted to do before the week was over.

"I heard they're having a couple's special at the Paris tomorrow night." Fon said to Colonnello when Lal went to go change.

Colonnello raised an eyebrow, "Oh really now kora? Is someone lonely after Vipey dumped him?" He asked teasingly, patting the older boy on the head.

Fon slapped his hands away and glared. "No, I'm not lonely! I'm just fine thank you very much!" He hissed as he glared darkly at the blond.

"What Fon is trying to say is that you should take Lal there for dinner tomorrow…when was the last time you two went on a date alone? Luce and I go out all the time," Reborn said casually as he played with Leon, who had sneaked into his luggage.

Colonnello scrunched his face up in thought, when was the last time him and Lal went our alone? He remembered it was to see a movie, but they had to go home in the middle of it because it was storming outside and the movie theater had shut down…now how long ago was that…? "I think it was…two years ago?" He said, uncertain himself.

Reborn nodded, "I see…yes you're going to surprise her tomorrow and whatever she says do not take no for an answer!" He said. "Do it with your Dying Will!"

"What are you idiots doing….?" Lal asked re-entering the room to see Colonnello and Reborn standing like idiots on her bed while Fon casually drank tea.

"Nothing love, kora, nothing at all…come on back to bed." Colonnello said, flopping down on the bed and patting the spot next to him.

"Get out of my bed Colonnello; I never agreed to share a bed with you." Lal said, yawning against her will.

"But I don't like sharing a bed with Fon alone kora, he cuddles too much." Colonnello complained.

"Like your one to talk Colonnello! When I woke up you were spooning me! I don't like to feel things poking me right in the morning!" Fon argued, giving his friend a glare.

Lal stared at the two oddly before turning to Reborn to see what he would say.

Reborn sat up on the couch and glared at Fon. "At least you have someone to cuddle! I'm all alone on the couch!"He pouted his hair all over the place because Lal made him take off the fedora when he went to sleep.

"You lost the fight, that's your problem." Fon said, feeling no pity for his friend.

"Ha-ha, Fon of all people is giving you the cold shoulder!" Lal laughed, pulling the covers up and slipping into the queen sized bed.

* * *

"Fuck kora, who forgot to shut the blinds last night?" Colonnello cursed the next morning when he was blinded by the bright Nevada sun. **(Dear god I miss that sun! I miss Vegas in general!)**

"Reborn was the last one to go to sleep, blame him." Lal said, walking out of the bathroom wearing a sapphire blue dress with black lace boots that reminded her of Alice in Wonderland.

Colonnello sat up and grinned at her, "How you doin'?" He asked.

"Don't make me shoot you Colonnello, it's six in the morning and I don't think the people next door want to hear you screaming in pain," She said, walking over to Reborn and shaking him awake.

"Maybe they want to hear another type of scream, kora." Colonnello said suggestively.

"Do you even know who's in the room next door?" Fon asked, sitting up and glaring at the sun.

"I think it was Angel and G. on that side," Lal pointed to the side where the beds were, "And on the other side I'm pretty sure it's Squalo, Xanxus, Levi, and Lussuria…" She said not sure of herself.

"No wonder I keep having dreams about tuna's screaming VOI!" Reborn said slowly, looking at the wall in horror…

"That would explain so many things…" Fon said slowly to the Hitman.

Lal cleared her throat to dismiss the awkward silence that was their hotel room. "You idiots get dressed, I want to tour the Lion Habitat," She said as she looked for her jacket to put her wallet and phone in. when she couldn't find one she cursed and took Colonnello's jeans off the floor. "I'm putting these things in here if you don't like it oh well I don't give a damn," She said before throwing the pants at him.

The three got dressed sleepily before going downstairs to the buffet for breakfast. They never really understood why Lal was a morning person, it was like a mystery that no one would ever understand.

* * *

**So it's like 11:30 and I should be asleep right now after a long day of scaring small children but I don't want to sleep for some reason. **

**I need to gush over how it's chapter 98 one more time; DEAR GOD PEOPLE I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S CHAPTER 98 I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME! I know I haven't updated as often as I used to but I do have school work that I need to do and I already get chastised enough by teachers for working on this in class.**


	99. Spring Break part four

**^^ its chapter 99! It's amazing and I really love what's going to happen in this chapter!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

After a long day of touring hotels and other places Reborn gave Colonnello a look that the other boy seemed to understand. They had just sat down at a table in one of the many restaurants in the Paris Hotel.

"Fon and I need to go do something…we'll just meet you two at the hotel." Reborn said standing up swiftly and putting his fedora back on his head in one smooth motion.

Lal looked up rather confused as Fon stood as well. "What do you two need to do?" She asked curiously.

"It's for Daemon, he asked us to help him get Elena a gift," Fon lied with a smile.

Lal's look of confusion turned into a frown, "Why didn't he ask Viper? She is his assistant after all," She said.

"Because the last time he asked Viper for help she got him a necklace that turned Elena's neck green." Reborn said.

"I don't remember that ever happening…Viper tells me nearly everything when it comes to messing with Daemon." Lal said, not understanding what was going on.

"No time to argue, we have to go!" Fon said sharply, surprising them all with his sharp tongue. "You two just sit here and enjoy you're alone time!" He snapped.

Lal waved him off, not showing how surprised she was that Fon had actually snapped at them. "Go off and play with Daemon, but if he rapes you don't say I never warned you."

"I think we can handle Daemon Spade Lal Mirch," Reborn said smugly, knowing full well that they wouldn't be with Daemon at all.

* * *

"Colonnello," Lal said as they looked at the menu to see what to order for dinner.

"What is it kora?" He asked idly, not really paying much attention to what she was saying. He would soon regret not paying attention to what she was saying.

"They didn't have to help Daemon with something did they?" She asked, knowing exactly what he was doing. He was in one of his states that she always used it to get things out from him, an advantage that she could always use when they got into arguments.

"No they didn't, kora," Colonnello said, truthfully.

"What did they have to do?" Lal asked sweetly, reaching over the table and lacing her hand in his in a way she knew he loved.

"Nothing kora, they just thought it would be nice to let us have some time to ourselves…" Colonnello said still not realizing what he was saying. He smiled as she rubbed small circles on the back of it.

Lal let go of his hand swiftly and leaned back in her seat, relaxing only enough for her back not to get sore in the rather uncomfortable seat. "I see…" She said as she mentally added a note for herself to thank the two. She looked over Colonnello's shoulder and saw Alaude a few tables away. They exchanged glances and acted as if they didn't see each other even if she knew that the only reason he was here was to stalk the two of them…and to get the steak she had saw on the menu.

Colonnello slammed down the menu quickly, realizing what had just happened. "Don't tell them I told you kora, it was supposed to be a secret!" He said, causing her to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at him.

"Why would I tell them?" She asked with a smirk playing across her face that she hid behind her wine glass. "They would be mad at you if I told," She purred.

He gave her a confused look, what was she playing at? She always used things like this against him to get him to train harder or do something else Spartan like that only she would want to do. "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend, kora?" He asked her slowly. He could tell she was a little tipsy, but she wasn't drunk enough to be in a manipulative mood…well it was Lal and she was known for being manipulative… Colonnello died a little inside because he knew that once they actually did have sex her manipulative nature would just get worse…or she would become even more of a sadist than she already was….

The smirk on Lal's face grew if possible and Colonnello grew even more scared of her than he already was, "Nothing…but you might have to do something for me to not tell them…" She said as she played with her knife. She was tracing the edge of it along her finger, wondering silently when her finger would start to bleed.

Colonnello raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?" He asked taking the rather sharp knife away from her and giving her a scolding look.

"Underwater training…I will allow weapons as long as they are made for underwater combat." Lal said without hesitation a sly smile on her pink lips. Her tattoos were slightly faded, but they still made people cringe when they saw the marks on her arms and her face.

"How long have you been waiting for to bribe me into doing this kora?" He asked her.

Lal hummed as she took a sip of her wine, "About a month," She answered, putting the cup down gently on the cold wood table. "Ever since Elizabeth kicked Reborn in the groin when they went swimming a few weeks back."

Colonnello nodded. "I should have seen that coming, kora." He remembered laughing like a maniac when that happened.

Lal kicked him under the table and smiled microscopy, "You know you love me," She said.

Colonnello leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "Of course I do kora." He said.

"You better; we both know how much I hate wasting my time on things that won't last."She said as she folded her arms and legs, a habit that she had picked up from Angel over the years.

"I'm honestly surprised that you haven't gotten rid of me yet, kora." Colonnello chuckled.

"I've tried but you always seem to come crawling back into my bed while I'm sleeping." Lal said.

* * *

Neither of the two remembered when exactly it happened but before they knew it both of them had a rather fruity drink in front of them and was giggling about things that had happened when they were seven years old.

Alaude, who was still watching the two closely, was starting to wonder if it was wise of him to have let them have the large alcoholic drink. He had never seen his assistant this drunk and well…they were in Vegas! In her drunken state she could easily go along with whatever Colonnello's perverted mind came up with!

No, he thought to himself firmly, they're both eighteen if they wanted to do something stupid let them! Wait…am I being…protective of the Omnivore?

"Ummm…sir…is you alright?" A waiter asked Alaude hesitantly. He was getting complaints from the other costumers saying that they were afraid he would jump and kill them all...

The platinum blond haired man snapped his head away from the now kissing couple and glared at the waiter. "Those two, make them stop; they're showing unnecessary displays of affection!"He hissed pointing to the two and feeling like a protective father.

The waiter chuckled, "I'm sorry sir, I would but…well the woman kind of scares me…" He said.

Alaude glared, of course she would scare just about everyone. He stood, paid for his meal, and left without another word.

* * *

Colonnello stood and held his hand out for Lal to take, "Come kora on kora; I kora want kora to kora look kora around kora." He said with a huge drunk smile that made Lal giggle.

The two walked around the rather large hotel and stopped when Lal was hit in the back of the head with a bouquet of roses.

High pitched giggles made them turn to see a couple who had most likely just gotten married seeing as the woman was wearing a white gown.

"You caught the bouquet; you two have to get married now!"The girl said with a bright smile on her pixie like face.

Colonnello was about to object, saying that Lal thought marriage was just a slip of paper that didn't mean anything when he was cut off.

"Okay, we'll get married." Lal said calmly, picking up the fallen roses that just so happened to be dyed sapphire. She looked up at Colonnello with a slight blush on her drunken face. "Why the look of surprise love, I thought you wanted to get married."

Colonnello stared at her, open mouthed for what seemed like forever until finally he took out his phone to call Reborn that he and Fon had to be their witnesses.

* * *

Fon watched Reborn closely as his face went from amused, to surprised, and then back to amuse before he hung up. "What was that about? Did Ada do something?" He asked.

Reborn shook his head no. "That was Colonnello." He said slowly.

Fon gave his friend a curious look, "And?" He asked.

The fedora wearing Hitman laughed, "He actually convinced her to marry them…they want us to be their witnesses…get your camera…"

"They're drunk aren't they?" Fon asked as he grabbed his camera, Reborn only nodded as the two ran out of the hotel room to meet the two at the Paris Hotel.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! HA-HA!**

**Lol I have a very special person to thank for this chapter because it was requested from her and that would be one miss celestial-ways-of-life! We were talking one day and she suggested I do this. I had a much cooler way of doing this but it turned out like this O.O I hope you like it! I spent all of this morning and most of my classes thinking of what to do for this…**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TILL 100! OH GOD HOW I LOVE YOU ALL SO FLIPPING MUCH I CAN JUST DIE FROM HAPPINESS BECAUSE OF YOU LOT! THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME FOR 99 FLIPPING CHAPTERS!**

**I also got a request from a guest asking for more Alaude so I put Alaude in it! He's acting somewhat as an adoptive father, I don't really know why but I hope that whoever asked for more Alaude liked it!  
**


	100. Spring Break Part Five (Chapter 100!)

**OH MY GOD WE DID IT! IT'S CHAPTER 100! THIS IS AMAZING! I DIDN'T THINK THE DAY WOULD EVER COME!**

**I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT THING TO TELL YOU ALL, MY COMPUTER NEEDS TO BE CRASHED SO I MIGHT LOOSE A LOT OF FILES IF THEY DON'T FIT ON MY FLASHDRIVE!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Are we really going to let them do this?" Fon asked as they ran to the Paris, ignoring the angry car horns and curses that were aimed towards them. Fon had to run at a normal pace so that Reborn could keep up with him.

"Fuck yeah we're going to let them do this! We hardly have blackmail on Lal and this is perfect! She probably won't even remember what is going on…." Reborn said as they looked around the hotel for their friends.

They found the two fighting, which they didn't expect seeing as they were about to get married!

"Are you two done?" Reborn asked, surprised that no one seemed to pay attention to the two.

The two stopped fighting instantly and grinned at their friends, both obviously drunk for there is no way Lal would smile that brightly sober.

"It's about time! We were starting to think you forgot about us!" Lal pouted, wrapping both her arms around Colonnello's waist and leaning her head against his chest as one of his arms circled around her slim waist.

Fon chuckled and ruffled Lal's hair slightly, "We would never forget about you two," He said with a warm smile that made Lal giggle in her drunken state.

"Viper was right, it's easy to fall for you…but sadly you aren't my type Fon." Lal said as she snuggled closer to Colonnello if possible.

Fon's smiled widened a little at the mention of Viper. "Let's get this over with before you two sober up," He said.

"Are you sure you two want to do this?" Reborn asked even though he wouldn't try to stop the two from getting eloped one bit.

The four stared at the people who were in the chapel before them not believing what they were seeing until Viper run over to them.

"You speak of this to no one, and I mean no one. They're both drunk off their asses and well Bel and I thought it would be funny to get them hitched!" She hissed, pointing to Squalo and Xanxus who were now declared 'husband and…husband…?'

"As long as you don't tell these two what is going to happen," Reborn hissed, pointing to Lal and Colonnello.

Viper looked at them with wide eyes, "You mean…they're…oh god I need to stay for this!" She laughed her witchy laugh and called Belphegor, who himself was rather drunk, over. "Bel, it seems like we're going to be staying for another wedding." She said in a playful tone as the next ceremony began her camera at the ready for blackmail.

"Should we tell them in the morning…?"Fon asked Reborn as he quickly signed the marriage papers and hid them from the couple, who didn't seem to be paying any attention to what was going on since they were kissing rather deeply.

"Hell no…imagine what Lal would do to us if she found out we didn't try to stop them!" Reborn snorted as a mental image of the older woman beating them violently popped into his head. He looked back at the two and made a disgusted face, "What are we going to do with them now? It doesn't seem like either of them want to end their little love fest…." He said.

"You two can stay in mine and Bel's room; we have enough room for two more people since it's only us…BELPHEGOR, WE ARE NOT GETTING ELOPED!" She snapped when Bel kept asking. "You're drunk and trust me you're going to regret ever marrying me!"

Bel whimpered at his girlfriend's harsh treatment, all he wanted was to marry her! He pouted and wrapped both his arms around her, "You're no fun Mammy,"

Reborn cleared his throat, "Eh-hem, sorry to interrupt but I don't think Giotto would be happy if we miss curfew."

* * *

Lal woke up with a hangover the next morning; it was worse than the one she had gotten when they had a party at her house. She tried to get up to get an Aspirin to get rid of the hangover but she was forced down by a sharp pain and two arms holding her close. Moving slightly she realized that the only thing she was wearing was an over-sized shirt and that the person who was holding her, obviously Colonnello since she had noticed that there were scars all over his arms caused by her, was wearing nothing.

"Don't move kora, it's too early to get up," Colonnello said against her neck as his breath tickled her neck and his legs tangled with hers.

Lal sighed and relaxed back into the mattress. "You remember what happened last night…don't you?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

He kissed the nape of her neck, "Probably as much as you do…what is it that you remember?" He asked.

"Everything from the time we got to the room." She said, turning so that she was facing him.

"So we're remembering the same things." Colonnello hummed, tucking her hair behind her ear. He put his chin on the top of her head and hugged her. "I love you, kora," He muttered.

"…I love you too…I don't suppose you know where the others are…?" Lal asked him.

"Not a clue, kora." Colonnello said with a smirk.

"We're never going to hear the end of this are we?" Lal asked as she imagined the two, Reborn, taking the mickey out of them the rest of the trip….and it was only day four!

Colonnello shook his head no and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. "Its eight-thirty kora, they're bound to be back sooner or later." He said.

Lal sat up wincing slightly, "I'm getting in the shower, if they come in…well good luck."

"You sure you can walk, kora?" Colonnello asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've walked with a broken foot for a day before anyone figured it out; I think I can handle walking to the bathroom." Lal said, pushing the blanket off of her. "Have fun looking for our clothes…" She smirked.

Colonnello looked around the room and cursed, it was a total mess…well their hotel rooms usually looked horrid but shit! It was going to be hard.

* * *

"You think it's safe to come in now?" Fon asked Reborn as they walked to the hallway.

"Most likely, you know how Lal is. She probably woke up, saw Colonnello in her bed, and kicked him out."Reborn said casually.

"What are you two doing?" Knuckles asked popping out of nowhere.

"Walking to our hotel room, what else would we be doing?" Reborn asked the priest with a raised eyebrow.

"Where's Lal and Colonnello, I thought you four were always together," Knuckles said as he looked for the two.

"Still asleep, we wanted to have breakfast without them for once," Fon lied quickly. The truth is they had gotten kicked out of Viper and Bel's room…after having to pay a pretty penny for staying the night…

Knuckles frowned, that didn't sound like Lal at all. She loved getting up early there was no way she would willingly sleep in till nearly ten on a Tuesday. "Is she sick?" He asked.

"No, Colonnello just wanted her to stay in…you know…re-charge her body or something like that…She usually spends spring break asleep so this is a change for her!" Reborn exclaimed seeing as Lal really did take a week off during spring break.

Ah, and now it made sense. "I see…well make sure they both eat something that's good for them and that they actually go outside!" with that he waved and left to go bug Alaude.

The two let out a sigh of relief before hurrying off to their room.

* * *

"You two better be dressed by the time I open the door!" Reborn shouted as he slipped the card in and pushed the door open. "Wow you two cleaned!" He said in amazement when he saw that the room looked like it did when they first got there.

"Lal made me, kora." Colonnello said, flipping through channels to find something they could all agree on.

Fon looked around the room for the blue haired girl, "And where is Lal?" He asked when he couldn't find her.

"Shower," Colonnello said as the bathroom door opened and Lal walked out fully dressed, "Or not kora." He said, putting an arm around her shoulders when she sat down next to him.

Reborn grinned at the couple in a way neither of them liked, "So," He asked, "How was it?"

Lal threw a pillow at him, "Shut up Reborn," She hissed.

"Don't worry it gets better on your side!" He laughed as she threw more things at him. "Oh and you have a precious little glow around you!"

Lal jumped up and attacked him. "Shut the hell up Reborn! We didn't tease you this bad!" She growled as Fon and Colonnello held them back from killing each other.

"L-Lal…what's going on?" A voice asked that sounded strangely like Elizabeth…and then Lal remembered she had left her laptop open incase Elizabeth wanted to call her via video chat…

The four teens looked at each other before turning to face a confused Elizabeth. "Hey Lizzy, what are you doing?" Fon asked.

"I wanted to say good-night to my sister…but it looks like you guys just woke up…" Elizabeth said as she silently tried to figure out what they were arguing about this time.

Colonnello let go of Lal, who went straight to the computer to talk to her sister. "Why not just call me like a regular person? You know you're likely to see something you shouldn't if you don't…" She blushed slightly and hoped her baby sister didn't see anything from the night before.

"Are the guys walking around shirtless again?" Elizabeth asked with interest, tilting her pink and black head of curls to the side slightly so that the curls bounced slightly. Ever since Lal let her dye her hair back in America when she was ten she had gotten into a habit of getting the black part of her hair re-dyed.

"I wish, but then G. would just break down the door and yell at them to put their shirts back on." Lal grumbled, hoping her sister giggled. It was always a good feeling when Elizabeth smiled.

Elizabeth giggled tiredly, "Iemitsu is lazy, and he sleeps most of the time when he's not at work." She told her sister.

Lal snorted, "You should see him at work, and all he does is talk about Nana." She said, taking the laptop off its charger and sitting down on her bed.

"Is she just going to ignore us?" Reborn asked when the two sisters had been talking like they weren't there for five minutes.

There was a sound from the other side of the laptop; it was Nana calling Elizabeth for dinner. "I have to go now I'll talk to you later!"

Lal closed the laptop and picked up her phone, "We should get going; I want to see if they really have slot machines in the grocery stores…" She said remembering a friend of hers saying how weird American grocery stores were.

"We already went, it's true.' Reborn said, "What can we do?" He asked, flopping down on the couch.

"We can go swimming! We haven't gone swimming all week!"Fon said excitedly at the idea of swimming.

"You just like to be half naked." Lal said, glaring at Fon. She put her laptop under her pillow and stood. "You three can go swimming all you want, I want to read." She picked up a book that was on the nightstand and waved it around.

"You just want to read porn," Reborn said with a mock fake hurt look.

"Sure Reborn; that's why I don't want to go swimming." Lal rolled her eyes. "I'll meet you guys down there." She called before slipping out the door.

* * *

"Such a beautiful day, isn't it?" Fon asked as they walked out into the hot Las Vegas sun.

"Fon, its one-hundred and four degrees and I think I just saw a bird drop dead, kora." Colonnello said as he indeed watched a bird drop dead on the table of a random person trying to eat…"Well I know I'm eating inside tonight." He added in disgust.

"I agree with the Kora Bastard…hey look I found Lal," Reborn said when he spotted the inky blue haired girl lying in a beach chair wearing a pair of shorts she had bought at a gift shop and a red tank top reading a small but thick book.

"And it seems Viper found her before we could," Fon noted when he saw Viper, in her hood and everything, sat down besides Lal with a tall glass of strawberry milk.

"I wonder where Bel is then, kora," Colonnello said as they made their way to the two females.

"Who cares, it's swimming time!" Reborn said with a grin. He gave Fon his things, kicked off his shoe, and ran into the pool causing a splash that was so large people in California noticed it.

* * *

"Isn't he ecstatic?" Viper said in a sarcastic voice as they watched Reborn jump into the pool.

"I think he's on drugs." Lal said, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Wouldn't surprise me…he always seemed a little…off…" Viper giggled silently. She lied down in a pool chair next to her only girlfriend and watched as Reborn did idiotic things in the pool that got him strange looks.

"Watcha talkin' about kora," Colonnello asked, throwing Lal his towel. She caught it and threw it on the table and glared at him.

"We're talking about periods and other girl things," Viper said icily to the boys knowing it will get them to go away.

The boys simply made the same disgusted face before Colonnello, the brave masochist, said, "I don't get what's so bad about a period kora." He shrugged.

All the males in the area winced, including the little boys who had enough common sense to never ask a woman that question. Fon quietly slipped into the pool and watched from a safe distance with Reborn.

Lal put the romance novel in her hands gently on the table and sat up so that she was sitting up straight in front of her idiot boyfriend. "Honey," She started in a sickly sweet voice that meant no good would come, "How would you like it if for a whole week every fucking month you couldn't do anything, anything that you normally would do? It's nearly impossible to wear white; you get horrible stomach cramps, and at random times you crave food that you NEVER have in your house? I wanted chocolate at one point!" She hissed so low that Colonnello had to strain to hear her.

"He-he, there's got to be one good thing about them…" He said awkwardly, he was screwed…he didn't realize she would actually explain to him how horrid it was, he thought she would beat the shit out of him like she usually did…she even used the sweet yet sadistic smile at the end that scared the shit out of him…yet he oddly liked them…

"One, there's only one good thing about it." Viper said. Colonnello was really screwed now if Viper was getting into the conversation!

"And what is that kora?" Colonnello asked in a high pitched voice that pleased both women.

"It means you're not pregnant." The two said.

"Now just get in the pool and do a thousand laps and when you're done with those I want you to do two thousand laps around the hotel...inside and out." Lal said in the Military voice she had managed to perfect over the years.

Colonnello stood up straight, saluted, and then ran quickly to do the task he was given.

* * *

"She's going easy on him…" Fon noted as he and Reborn watched Colonnello begin his one thousand laps in the pool.

"Two thousand laps around our hotel…inside and out…genius…" Reborn said as he watched the blond idiot.

* * *

"This is amusing; I almost wish Bel was here to enjoy this with us." Viper said as they watched Colonnello run around the hotel.

"It got a lot more amusing when he took his shirt off outside...it's a shame he put it back on when we came inside." Lal said to her friend.

Viper nodded. "I have to admit your Sparta training has paid off!" She said, "Can you do the same to Bel? I would love you if you could."

"Sorry to tell you Vipey but my training is not something Bel could stand…it took Colonnello three years to get past one of my crash courses and another to get done with one of my father's simple drills." Lal said with what little pride she had for her boyfriend…umm…husband…?

"Please, Bel can finish all of your pathetic courses in a faster time than he did!" Viper scoffed.

"At least I can see Colonnello's eyes!" Lal snapped, wondering slightly how this turned into a 'my-boyfriend-is-better' fight.

"Bel's Varia," Viper said in a hiss.

"Colonnello doesn't try to kill everyone who doesn't apologize for bumping into him on the street!"

Viper opened her mouth to argue, but she was in a rut; Colonnello really was the kind of boyfriend you could somewhat take out in public…. "Bel's a Prince…"

She opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again before she closed it "You win…" Lal mumbled arms folded against her chest with a small pout.

Viper's lips twisted into a smirk, "I always do love I always do."

Lal grumbled and tried to find Colonnello, it seems they lost him while having their little argument…She found him leaning against a wall taking a rather deep breath, to say the least it did not please the woman at all. "Who told you that you were allowed to stop?" She asked, hands on her hips with a rather fearsome glare on her face.

Colonnello looked up at the angry looking woman in fear, he had stopped for a minute to catch his breath because Reborn kept throwing poker chips at him and he needed to run faster to get away from the jackass. He chuckled nervously, "He-he hey there Lal….what's up kora?" He asked with one of his most charming smiles even if he knew it wouldn't faze the cold hearted woman at all…

"You didn't answer my question Nello," Lal said darkly.

"It's not my fault I swear kora! Reborn kept throwing things at me and so I had to run faster to avoid them and now I'm out of breath!" Colonnello said quickly, waiting for the slaps he was sure to receive from the abusive woman.

Sure enough the slaps came, and since Colonnello had been getting this kind of treatment for years now it didn't affect him like they used to but they still hurt enough to feel rather painful stings. Once the abuse was done she let go of his shirt, he for once wasn't wearing military themed clothing, and looked down at him coldly. "I want you to start over…I'll give you a break though…you only have to do a thousand laps around the casino, the parts that are most commonly used to smoke in." She said with a smirk. She knew how much he hated the smell of it when they weren't the one's smoking.

"You horrid bitch, kora," Colonnello said as Viper cackled in the background.

"Oh don't worry dear, I'm going to go around to every place in the Strip that serves espresso and make sure that they don't serve Reborn anything for the remainder of the trip…I don't like people screwing around with my training and he's no exception." Lal said in a voice that was close to a growl. She turned on her heels to face Viper. "Usual payment if you make sure he does what he's supposed to," She told her friend.

"You don't have to get Viper to-"Colonnello was cut off by Lal pointing a gun to his throat.

Viper chuckled and snapped her fingers, causing illusion tentacles to wrap around Colonnello and drag him off to the most smoke covered area of the casino. "I expect the money to be in my account by midnight." She called.

* * *

**Woot! Chapter 100 is done! It took me a long time I know :/ and I'm sorry but Nikki said it should be over 1,000 words since it's a big chapter and all…it turned out about nearly 4,000 words which was my goal for this chapter.**

**Can you believe that Reborn is done?! I read the last chapter when I got home yesterday and I was just like 'SO MANY THINGS LEFT UNDONE!' likes Viper…WHAT IS VIPER?! I NEED TO KNOW THE TRUTH! I still go by Viper being a she but I would still like to know the legit truth. Another thing I was bummed about; no wedding, which I really wanted to see and I think you all know that.**

**Also school is getting pretty hectic, my English teacher hasn't been to class since last Wednesday and today I found out it was kidney stones which isn't good for a pregnant woman. With all the subs that we have she keeps assigning us work and we don't have time to finish one thing when she assigns us another so I'm preoccupied with that. Speaking of school I got a pretty good work out going up and down the stairs like six times in one day so yay me! I probably worked off all that candy I've been eating.**

**I hope you guys didn't mind any perverseness' I put in this chapter!**


	101. Broken AC's and late night parties

**Meh so this is a chapter for my sister, who told me what I should write for chapter 101. **

**I'm thinking about making a short story, you know a story that has nothing to do with my other ones. It's sounding pretty good in my head at the moment and I might be able to make it serious….**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Viper, honey, I need you to bring something to Giotto for me." Daemon asked as he opened the window in his office. The AC was out at the school and everyone was burning up. Giotto had even allowed the students to wear casual clothing, like shorts and tank tops, to school until they could get it fixed…

"Mu, don't call me Viper…and don't call me honey!" Viper huffed; even she was in the clothes she wore around her house. She had cast an illusion over herself so that it looked like she was wearing the uniform like always.

Daemon rolled his eyes at the girl. "Just take it to him and I'll give you Lampo's paycheck for the next month." He said as he held up the file for the younger girl.

Viper grumbled under her breath but took the document either way. When she was done with her task she went and sat next to La, Lal herself was dressed in shorts and a tank top with her hair in a tight pony-tail to keep it from getting in her way. She was having an arm wrestling match with Colonnello. The winner would fight Fon. Lal wasn't going easy on him either; she was putting all she could into it! There was no way she was going to let Colonnello win anything!

"When is the AC getting fixed…?" Viper asked, placing ten dollars that Lal would win. Reborn and Fon placed ten on Colonnello…just to pity the boy.

"Alaude said someone would be coming in after school and fixing it," Lal said as she fought with Colonnello.

"Awe, is Vipy getting too hot?" Reborn asked in a teasing voice.

Viper glared under her hood; clearly he was still too stupid to see through her illusions. "Shut up Reborn, you're being annoying."

Lal pinned Colonnello's arm down and cheered in victory, "Ha-ha beat that Nello! You owe me something now." She said, her lips twisting into a devilish smile.

"Not in public you two," Fon said, pushing Colonnello out of his seat so that him and Lal could have their 'arm wrestling match to the extreme'.

"Fifty on the Asian," Reborn shouted obnoxiously, earning a glare from the two opposites.

* * *

Luce slipped into the office, a large smile on her face as she walked over to the five teens who were throwing grapes at each other in a brutal way. "Hello everyone," She said calmly, stopping the war.

The five stared up at Luce as if she were a mother catching them with their hands in the cookie jar before dinner…well except Lal and Reborn…

"Hello Luce, how are you my love?" Reborn asked with a charming smile.

Luce grinned, "I want all of you to meet me here, behind the school, at midnight." She said.

Lal snorted, "Why should we?" She asked, still fighting with Fon.

"It'll be fun! I also invited Verde and Skull." Luce said.

"Yes because those two are the best people to have at a party," Lal said rolling her eyes at the younger girl.

"Don't listen to her, she's a little cranky," Reborn said, glaring at Lal. "We'll be there…and Vipy, if you go I'll give you fifty dollars!" He said.

The two females glared, "Fine, we'll go." They said.

* * *

"Lizzy asleep, kora," Colonnello asked, handing Lal her cloak.

Lal nodded and took her cloak. "Out like a light, she won't even notice we're gone." She said.

Colonnello grinned and opened the front door for her. "This is going to be one interesting night, kora." He said.

Fon and Reborn went off without them, they said they needed to 'get something done' before their little meeting behind the school.

"This seriously better be worth it," Lal grumbled as they drove.

"Alright, this better be good Luce." Verde said, leaning against a wall casually.

Luce smiled at the seven people in front of her. "We're going to relax, watch the stars…you know that kind of cheesy stuff."

Lal looked at Luce blankly, as well as Viper and Verde. "I'm going home," She said, turning on her heel to go back to her car just to be stopped by Colonnello forcing her to stay.

"I brought your favorite Sports Drink," Luce said sweetly, knowing it would get the older girl to stay.

Reborn snorted, it was one of the only things that would get Lal to stay without offering a fight.

* * *

"Alright who the hell is playing 'Call Me Maybe'?" Lal snapped when she heard the horrible excuse of a song start to play.

"Not me," Nearly everyone said in fear that she would kill them.

"Just change the god damn song, kora," Colonnello said with the same hatred for the woman as Lal.

Just to piss them off Reborn stood and turned it up so that no matter what they did they could still hear it.

"Reborn I swear to god if you don't turn that off right now we're all going to have a massive orgy without you!" Viper shouted from where she was playing patty-cake with Fon.

Reborn glared at them all before changing the song to something they could all agree with for once.

* * *

At some point during the night Verde found a rock and decided he wanted to play toss-the-rock…needless to say a window got broken and Skull was blamed.

"I say we go to Lal's house!" Viper said when it was getting really late. Her parents thought she was at Lal's already so it didn't matter to her; she would be going there anyway.

Everyone agreed with a shout, they loved going to Lal's house…no parental supervision what so ever!

"Why do you always want to go to my house? Colonnello's parent's are never home!" Lal objected, not wanting yet another un-wanted party at her house.

"Okay I have a plan, heads we stay at Lal's house and tails we go to Nello's." Viper said, randomly producing a gold coin from her cloak.

"Why should we listen to your money?" Verde asked.

Viper glared at him from under her cloak, "Money never lies!" She hissed as she flipped a coin in the air and caught it with ease. She looked down at it and smirked, "Tails…lead the way to Colonnello's!" She shouted.

* * *

"Alright, pick a room any room we really don't give a damn," Fon said when they got to the floor that his and Colonnello's rooms were on.

"Except the two rooms at the end kora, they're ours." Colonnello said.

"The room across from Colonnello's is mine," Reborn said, pointing to the room.

"I have claimed the room across from Fon…but I never use it." Lal said with what looked like a mischievous smile.

"I have a great idea of what to do~" Luce sang as she danced into Reborn's room.

"And what's that sit around in a circle and tell stories about magical lands and fairies?" Lal asked sarcastically as she too entered the room.

"No, I was going to say we play the word game, we each say a word and then we say the word that comes to mind," Luce said as she sat down on Reborn's bed.

"You first," Viper said to her.

Luce looked around the room and saw a photo of Colonnello licking a lollipop that resembled something like a male body part with Fon and Lal in the background face palming. "Lick," She said.

"Suck," Reborn said with a grin.

"Bite," Lal said playfully.

"Moan, kora," Colonnello said with the same grin Reborn had.

"Groan," Verde said.

"Gag," Viper said as she counted money.

"Scratch," Fon said with a bite.

"Scream," Skull shouted, earning a glare and a slap from Colonnello.

"Don't shout; my parents could be asleep, kora." Colonnello hissed.

Lal pouted, "Awe, there goes my plans for the night." She said.

Colonnello turned and gave her a look, "You are one interesting creature, kora." He told her.

"You were the one who said no screaming," Lal shrugged.

"Damn…you just ruined all our fun." Reborn cursed.

"Okay some of us are virgins who don't like when you make sex references," Verde said to the couples.

"I'm surprised you're still a virgin Fon…Viper as well." Luce said as she looked at the two.

"I don't even want to go there," Fon said with a faint blush.

"We can easily change that, I know a girl that really likes you Fon," Luce said.

"You are not getting any of us laid Luce," Verde said,

Luce pouted, "That's not fair," She said.

"Life isn't fair, you should know that." Lal said. She looked at the clock and stood up, "I'm going to sleep…" She said.

"I agree with Lal, and if any of you disturb me I'll fine you three hundred dollars," Viper said standing up and dusting off her cloak.

"How does she not run into things with her hood on all the time?" Skull asked, and he was again ignored.

* * *

**Ugh, I just want to cuddle with my bed for a million years. It's so comfy.**

**So, my mom's craft fair yesterday was…interesting…I was just casually sitting down next to Nikki playing Fruit Ninja when this kid came up to me with a note. I reply and send Nikki off to deliver it, and so we go back and forth like that until finally I find out his 37 year old UNCLE was the one giving me the letters. To end my story I got a pedophile yesterday as well as my friend Tommi!**


	102. Senior Prom

**I hate my retainers, they suck and my friends seem to love making fun of me for the way I talk now. My so called best friend thinks I'm 'a dog with dentures' and now that her friend Logan is reading/watching Reborn it's going to 'steal his soul'...what a great friend!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Prom, are you serious? I'm not going," Lal said when Colonnello slammed a ticket down in front of her.

"Oh no, you're going kora. I didn't pay a hundred dollars for two tickets for nothing!" Colonnello growled, leaning in close to her face and glaring at her.

"To bad, I'm not going. I've been forced into dresses enough this year." Lal growled back, referring back to spring break where they stopped her every time she tried buying a pair of jeans and shirts.

"It's our senior year of high school; you wore a suit to our junior prom so this year you have to wear a dress kora!"Colonnello argued.

"Awe, but you looked so cute in that hot pink dress last year," Lal purred, cupping his left cheek in one of her hands.

"We didn't even go to prom last year, we got drunk at the football field," Reborn said, trying to help his friend out.

"And that was fun! I would rather do that!" Lal said, stabbing a melon slice violently.

"We're going kora." Colonnello said firmly.

"It'll be fun," Luce giggled, she and the rest of their weird little gang, except for Viper, had somehow joined the four at their precious lunch table…a thing that Lal did not like one bit.

"Can't we just skip the dance and have our own private party?"Lal asked hopefully, sliding into his lap and tracing small circles on his chest in hopes that it would distract him and make him say yes to her idea.

"As tempting as it sounds, no kora, you're going," He said, kissing the top of her head.

Lal glared at him and sat back down in her seat, "Fine then, you can sleep with your damn hand tonight," She said under her breath.

"You act as if he hasn't before," Verde said as he reached over and stole Lal's little bowl of fruit.

"Would explain so much," Lal grumbled.

The others laughed, "She just burned you!" Skull shouted, earning a gunshot to the head.

"We should take him to the nurse…" Luce said.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Reborn said. He turned to Lal, "Shouldn't you be doing paperwork for Alaude?" He asked.

"Nope, I got the new guy to do it for me." Lal said with a smug look on her face.

"So there's a new guy?" Fon asked with a smile.

"My replacement, as Oregano likes to say." Lal said with a roll of her eyes.

"Replacement," Colonnello, Fon, and Reborn repeated as they snapped their heads in her direction.

"We've been over this; I'm leaving soon that means I need a replacement." Lal said in a tone that meant she wasn't in the mood to have this discussion yet again with them.

"Will you at least tell us when you're leaving?" Reborn asked.

"You'll know when you don't see me for a while." Lal said simply as she took a sip of her smoothie and stole her fruit back from Verde.

* * *

"What are they arguing about this time?" Elizabeth asked when she came home from school and her sister and Colonnello were still fighting.

"Prom," Fon and Reborn said.

"You're going Lal. I'm doing your hair and make-up and everything." Elizabeth said to her sister in a Mirch tone of voice.

"Never," Lal said with determination in her voice.

"You're going or I'll tell them what you did that one summer we went to Clair's," Elizabeth said in a dead serious voice.

"You wouldn't!" Lal shouted.

"I would!" Elizabeth shouted back.

"FINE, I'll go to the stupid prom!" Lal shouted.

"What just happened?" Reborn asked in a whisper to Fon and Colonnello.

The two shook their heads, "Some sort of girl thing…" They said awkwardly, not sure why they were so scared of the shout match the two sisters had just had.

* * *

The next two weeks was spent by Luce and Elizabeth, as well as Viper on one occasion, dragging Lal around Italy in search for a prom dress for her and Luce. The group of girls went to several different shops until finally Luce found a perfect dress for the two of them.

"We're home!" Lal and Elizabeth shouted, walking into the Mirch household. The two of them were carrying multiple shopping bags.

"Hey! What's in there kora," Colonnello asked, eying the bags cautiously.

"My prom dress and accessories that I apparently need," Lal said pointing a glare at her sister for making her buy a bunch of jewelry she would later give to Viper to sell.

Colonnello winced, "About prom…" He said slowly, "Reborn and I kind of filled Giotto's office with live chickens…and as our punishment we aren't allowed to go to prom…" He waited for her to scream at him.

"You're saying that I spent countless hours looking for a dress that I thought you would like just to find that you. can't. go!" She hissed.

Colonnello chuckled nervously, "Reborn has to say the same thing to Luce! I'm sorry Lal…I swear I'll make it up to you!" He said, embracing her in a tight hug so that she couldn't beat the shit out of him. "We can spend the night doing whatever you want."

"That would be nice, if Viper isn't making me go! She literally said 'I'm not letting you spend all this money on a dress and other crap just for you to cancel last minute' so thank you Colonnello for making me go to our senior prom alone!" Lal shrieked into his chest.

"I'll go with you Lally!" Fon said, entering the room with a bowl of noodles.

"I'd rather go with Verde," She said with a cold look on her face.

"He'd be happy to hear that." Elizabeth said as she remembered one of the strange conversations she's had with Verde that lead to him saying, multiple times, 'because your sister's hot'.

"NO! He is not going to prom with my girlfriend, kora!" Colonnello screamed in Lal's ear…causing her to kick him in the shins and go to the den to get a glass of scotch.

Needless to say Fon was taking Luce, and Verde was taking Lal, still something that Colonnello did not approve of. Reborn didn't mind, he trusted Fon; he wouldn't steal his girl.

* * *

Luce's dress was a strapless light orange color that flowed at the bottom with a brown belt around the waist and a black mini jacket to cover her shoulders. She decided to wear a pair of silver heels with them that she had gotten long ago at a sale. Her hair was braided and she was wearing natural make-up to show off her natural beauty.

Lal's dress was a short red dress with layers, like Luce's the dress was strapless, and at the bottom it had black lace around the edges. A black belt wrapped around her waist showing off her many curves and she had decided to wear her new combat boots since they were more comfortable than the pair of heels her sister had suggested she wear. Elizabeth had curled her hair and put out the make-up she wanted her sister to put on considering that she didn't want to get her head bitten off like last time she tried to apply make-up to her sisters face.

"Well, don't you two look hot?" Viper asked when they came out of Lal's room wearing their dress's on the night of the prom. She and Bel had decided not to crash senior prom for once.

"I personally don't see the point seeing as our dates got banned!"Lal said, folding her arms around her chest.

"You never know what could happen," Elizabeth said, handing Lal the bracelet she had been looking for.

"Shishishishishi Fon's waiting for you two downstairs with Verde." Bel said as he jogged up the stairs to the girls.

"I think I need a shot of tequila before I go." Lal said grimly as the two walked down the long staircase.

"I'm sure the punch will be spiked," Luce said rather grimly herself.

"Thank god the Varia are alcoholics," Lal said before they met their dates. She really didn't know what Luce was complaining about, she was going with Fon! Lal was stuck with Verde and all his annoying talk of world domination.

* * *

It was the end of prom…sort of…they were announcing the prom royals and music was still playing far too loudly and people were still dancing…

"What's that…?"Luce asked when she saw two people dressed in chicken suits running around like idiots.

"Traditional crashers…in chicken suits…wait…hold on a minute…does that chicken have a fedora..?" Lal asked, praying to whatever god is out there that it wasn't who she thought it was.

Luce paled, "It can't be…oh god one of them has a rifle!" She cried, knowing then that it was them.

"Dear god they're drunk and in chicken suits…this is bad…" Fon said paling as well.

"Why are they going on stage…oh god don't go on stage you drunk idiots!" Verde shouted, but the scientist was blocked out by the overly loud music.

"GET OFF THE STAGE YOU IDIOTS!" Lal and Fon shouted…as the two threw up on the prom king and queen.

"Oh gods Fon get them, get them now!" Lal and Luce shouted to the Asian.

Fon nodded and quickly ran to get the two idiots. "What were you thinking you imbeciles?" He hissed.

"We felt bad for disappointing the girls, so we came here!" Reborn slurred, reaching out for Luce. Luce slapped his hands away before he could get to her.

"Bring them to the showers and sober them up," Lal said glaring at Colonnello, who was trying to kiss her, "And get them breath mints or something."

"Why do I have to do all this stuff, can't Verde help me?" Fon whined.

"I don't like touching them." Verde said as he poked Colonnello with his foot. He was either way forced to help sober the idiots up.

* * *

"Can you explain why these two are here?" Giotto asked the girls, giving them a tern look.

"We're still trying to figure that out…but once Fon and Verde get them sober we'll give you a reason!" Luce said to her fellow sky with a smile.

"They aren't supposed to be here," Giotto reminded the girls.

"We know, it's why our dates for the night consist of Fon and Verde," Lal said sarcastically.

"Funny Lal, I suppose that's why you were named 'nicest girl of her year'." G. snapped.

"I try my best," Lal said as the four got back.

"You two, do you have any idea what kind of chaos you started!" Giotto chastised the two teens.

"It was all Reborn's fault!" Colonnello said, "He was the one who got the chicken suits and said we should go see the girl's kora…" He looked at Lal, "You look…well I don't think Giotto would appreciate the word I'm thinking…" He smirked.

"I agree with Colonnello on that one!" Reborn said as he stared at Luce with want clear in his eyes.

Fon chuckled nervously, "Ignore them…they're desperate…please let them stay! Only for thirty minutes, that's when prom ends…please?" He begged with teary eyes.

Giotto sighed, "Alright fine, only for the rest of the night…" He said.

Reborn and Colonnello cheered, "Thank you Giotto!" The two shouted.

* * *

"How was it?" Elizabeth asked when the teens got home. "Where's Reborn?" she asked noticing that the fedora wearing man wasn't there.

"It was…a night to remember," Fon said to the younger girl, giving her a kiss on the cheek like the big brother he was.

Colonnello repeated the action and ruffled her hair. "Reborn is with Luce, doing God knows what, kora," He told her.

"I dropped Verde off at his house and well now to be honest I'm bored," Lal said, kicking off her heels and un-doing her hair so that it fell against her back.

"I can entertain you kora," Colonnello said.

"Meet me in the training room in ten minutes, I want a fight and a good one not a crappy one!" Lal said as she worked on taking off all the bracelets and rings Elizabeth had made her wear.

Fon laughed at the look on Colonnello's face, it was a mix between shock, disgust, and disappointment, "Awe poor Colonnello." He teased along with Elizabeth.

"We know someone who isn't getting lucky tonight," Elizabeth laughed, changing the channel on the TV in the den.

Colonnello glared at the two before going off to the training room to fight.

* * *

**That awkward moment when your friends have a turf war over you at lunch…I spent most of my day cleaning and being tech support for my mother's boyfriend and my brother. I still have a butt load of work to make up from when I got my braces off, did I forget to tell you I got them off? It's amazing, and my five day weekend is going to be spent cleaning and cooking most likely…yay me!**


	103. Graduation

**GRASSHOPPER, THERE IS A GRASSHOPPER IN MY ROOM! I DO NOT LIKE BUGS IN MY ROOM! NIKKI REFUSES TO KILL IT!**

**Hey look people I actually updated! Haven't seen that in a while!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Can you believe this day is finally here?" Fon whispered to Colonnello, Reborn, and Lal as they listened to Verde give their graduation speech.

Yes, today was the day the four graduated high school, the day they've been waiting for many years. They were seated together, in a row like they have been since they met. They were in the back, like usual talking in whispers as everyone sat quietly and listened. Even the Varia was being somewhat respectable during the ceremony.

"I can, it was bound to happen eventually…" Lal whispered back, her fingers tapping on Colonnello's leg.

"Everything's going to be different…we aren't going to be together like this again…" Reborn said, tilting his fedora down low to cover his eyes.

"We'll find a way…we always do, kora," Colonnello said with certainty in his voice.

"Elizabeth is leaving for America tomorrow night," Lal said, turning her head slightly to look at the fourteen year old who was bawling her eyes out in Turmeric's suit. She shook her head slightly at her sister's behavior...but she had to admit it felt nice to have someone cry over her graduation. Fon's parents had flown in from China along with Mei to see it, and Reborn and Colonnello's parents had taken off work to see it. Ada was watching quietly from her mother's lap. Lal looked over at the stage; in the teacher's section there was one empty seat, the one that always belonged to her mother. If she looked closely she could almost see her mother sitting there smiling widely at her with teary eyes.

"When are you leaving…? Where are you even going?" Reborn asked; arms stretched out over Fon and Lal's chairs. He had been trying to get it out of her ever since they changed their decision on where they were sending her.

Lal turned to him and smirked, "You still aren't getting it out of me." She told him with a low chuckle that only the four of them could hear.

* * *

Viper sat with Bel in the audience as they watched their friend's name's be called to get their diplomas.

"Can you believe they're actually graduating?" She asked Bel, curling up in her blanket since the place it was being held in was rather cold.

"Shishishi the Prince can't believe Levi actually made it!" Bel laughed, an arm going around Viper to bring her close.

"Varia are smart, even Levi," Viper said as she munched on some popcorn that she had bought.

"That'll be us soon…" Bel said when Lussuria was called up. The couple shouted his name in joy, along with a few others before getting bored.

"I might actually wear a girl's uniform our senior year…" Viper told him, again cheering loudly when Squalo's name was called.

"Do it, do it or else." Bel threatened. Levi's name was called…dead silence…not even the crickets chirped for him.

Viper 'tched' and then screamed loudly when Xanxus went up.

* * *

"Fon," Giotto called into the microphone happily, glad that the four devils were out of his school at last.

Fon smiled at his friends and went to get his diploma; he heard his parents and his little sister shout as well as his three best friends, Luce and Viper. He bowed to Giotto, who bowed back, and took his diploma.

"Reborn," Giotto said, already knowing what order they were in. Next would be Lal Mirch, and then lastly it would be Colonnello. That's usually how it was with those four.

Reborn smirked, waved to his sister, parents, and Luce, and stood to walk up the stage to get his diploma. He thanked Giotto and then sat back down next to Lal. "You're next Lally…can you handle it?" He asked.

"I'm Lal Mirch, I can handle anything." Lal said with a look that said she wasn't afraid of a damn thing.

"Lal Mirch," Giotto called, taking a glance at the empty seat in the faculty section. His eyes quickly moved back to the blue haired woman walking closer to him.

"You're finally free of us old man, you should be happy." Lal said to him as he handed her diploma.

"Don't worry, I am." Giotto chuckled.

"You're next lover boy," Lal said to Colonnello, sitting down and patting him on the leg.

Colonnello pat her on the leg as well, "I'll be fine kora, all you really do is go up, shake Giotto's hand, and then take your diploma." He said.

Lal chuckled, "God, be more excited Nello."

"Colonnello," Giotto called out, nearly exploding with happiness now that it was official all four of the devils were out of his precious school.

Colonnello stood up, smirked smugly at the cheers that he got, and went up to him. He did the same as his friends, spoke a few words between the Mafia Boss, and then sat down in his seat as if nothing happened.

"You never cease to amaze me." Fon said with a laugh.

* * *

"You're all grown up now!" Re cried, running up to the group and hugging them tightly after the ceremony.

"We've been grown for a long time Re, you just never wanted to believe it." Lal said, hugging the woman lightly before letting go and moving out of range of the other mothers attacking their sons in hugs.

Elizabeth tackled her sister in a hug, still crying deeply. "I wish they could have seen this," She sobbed into Lal's breasts.

Lal rolled her eyes at Elizabeth and pat her on the head, "Why didn't Eleanor come?" She asked knowing that she would know.

"She said she didn't want to spend two days on a plane just to get here and then get back on another plane." Elizabeth said.

"Should have known…hello Theresa," Lal said with a fake warm smile as she held her arms out to hug the woman briefly.

"Oh you look so beautiful!" Theresa gushed, looking at Lal.

Lal gave the blond woman a look, "Theresa, I'm wearing the same thing everyone else is," She told her.

"But you're my future daughter-in-law, I have to say it!" Theresa giggled, "Oh your mother would be so proud of you right now!" She gushed, not letting the woman have a chance to speak.

"Theresa," Lal said in an exasperated sigh, "We aren't getting married, how many times do I have to tell you!"

The blue eyed woman winked, "I can always hope," She said before patting the girl on the cheek.

* * *

Lal was talking silently with Elizabeth; they were waiting in line to buy things for dinner, when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to get a bouquet of Butea Monosperma shoved into her face.

"Umm, what is this?" She asked, not bothering to look up to see who gave her the flowers.

"Butea Monosperma, flame of the forest," A gruff, yet familiar voice said. "Happy graduation,"

Lal looked up at the man and glared at him, "I don't want your damn flowers Ares, and how many times do I have to tell you; stop stalking me!" She hissed, thrusting the flowers back in his arms.

"Take them, they're a gift." Ares hissed.

"I don't want any gift from you now leave!" Lal hissed back.

"Lal who is this," Elizabeth asked, staring at the man oddly.

"No one Lizzy," Lal said softly to her sister.

Ares cleared his throat, causing the two too look at him, "I'm an old friend of your mothers," He answered.

Lal slapped him, "How dare you say you knew my mother!" She seethed.

Elizabeth grabbed her sister's arm, "Lal, people are staring…and we're next in line…come on." She said as she dragged her sister to the front register. She sighed seeing as the whole time they were checking out she was cursing the man out under her breath.

* * *

"And they're back from the market!" Reborn and Ada screamed when Elizabeth came in carrying a few bags.

Elizabeth gave them a look that said shut up now, it was a Mirch look that the two siblings feared only because they grew up with it, "Don't say a word about the market, I am not joking I think Lal is about to kill someone," She said moving out of the way quickly so that she wasn't in her sister's way.

"What happened, kora?" Colonnello asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Ares, that's what happened," Lal said calmly, walking in with the rest of the bags. She handed the flowers she had gotten to Ada, "Enjoy sweetie," She said with a small smile that scared all of them. Usually when she had a meeting with her stalker she was mad and tried to kill everything in sight.

"Are you alright?" Fon asked putting his hand against her forehead.

"I'm fine Fon, he's not worth my anger anymore," Lal said as she went to go bring the rest of the groceries to the kitchen.

* * *

"Our mothers are going insane," Reborn said to his friends as they watched the three mothers cry up a storm.

"I believe my sister is going to flood the house with her tears," Lal said blandly as she poured herself a glass of red wine,

"Why are you all so emotional? We graduated high school kora, it's not like we saved the world, kora," Colonnello said helping Fon serve dinner for once.

"Stop that Colonnello, they're going to imagine you all saving the world now," Mei said, rolling her eyes at the blond man as she took a sip of her tea. She smiled at the taste, her favorite.

"If anything we would destroy it," Lal said, reaching over the table to get the salad.

Reborn and Fon nodded in agreement, "Lal's right Colonnello…we'd get into an argument about what part to save first and then everything would turn to chaos," They said.

* * *

After dinner was done and they had all finished celebrating they all went to their respective homes, Fon and his family going with Colonnello's family.

Elizabeth plopped down on the couch and put her feet on the table. She looked around the house and sighed, "I can't believe I'm going to move to America tomorrow…you'll be alright alone in Russia right…?" She asked.

Lal tapped Elizabeth's feet to get them off the table and sat down next to her, "I'll be fine Elizabeth; you act as if I have monophobia," She said stiffly, taking the remote and searching for a movie for the two of them to watch.

"You do have monophobia Lal." Elizabeth said, giving her sister a look that said 'are you kidding me'.

"No I don't…you're the one who has Athazagoraphobia," She said stiffly.

"Athazagoraphobia is the fear of being forgotten; of course I have it." Elizabeth said as she leaned on her sister.

"Then moving in with Eleanor isn't wise, both of us know it." Lal said blankly.

"I'm a Mirch…I can handle it…I'll make new friends…and I'll write too you all the time." Elizabeth told her sister stubbornly.

Lal rolled her eyes, "Whatever brat. You'll forget about me in a month,"

"Why do you say that?" Elizabeth asked with a frown.

The older woman simply shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me, I already know Colonnello and Reborn are going to forget about me…Fon I don't have to worry about; he remembers nearly everything." She said.

"They won't forget you," Elizabeth stated.

"People forget childhood friends all the time once they graduate high school; I saw it coming years ago."

Elizabeth shook her head no, but it was useless really. The two sat in silence for a while until she said finally, "I wanna see Calder…before I go…"

"Why do you wanna see him? We disowned him remember," Lal growled.

"You disowned him, I didn't." Elizabeth growled back, "I'm going if you take me or not…Re will take me…or Theresa…" She stated with a slight attitude.

"Fine, I'll take you to the prison to see him…but don't expect me to go see him." Lal grumbled.

Elizabeth hugged her sister tightly, "Thank you," she said.

Lal rolled her eyes at the pink haired teen, but let her sister continue to hug her.

* * *

"Ready to go Lizzy," Lal, Reborn, Fon, and Colonnello asked the next day when her fight was called.

Elizabeth stood up and nodded, "I guess so…I'll miss you guys." She said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"If you need anything, and I mean anything, don't hesitate to call," Reborn said, tipping his fedora down so that no one would notice his eyes tearing up. All of them were upset about Elizabeth leaving.

"Don't worry Reborn…I have your phone number memorized…all of them." Elizabeth chuckled.

"If you ever need advice just call me," Fon said with a charming smile.

"Remember Lizzy, American's are quiet, but Italian's are loud so if someone says you're loud just scream that you're Italian kora." Colonnello said ruffling the girl's hair.

"Anything you have to say Lal?" Reborn asked.

"We said our good-byes last night…now hurry before you miss your plane," Lal said with little to no emotion in her voice.

Elizabeth hugged them all quickly before running off to the gate, waving the whole time.

* * *

Lal was putting her suitcase in her trunk when she felt two arms wrap around her middle and pick her up, "Colonnello put me down right now or I'll kick you in the balls," She threatened, slamming the trunk closed so that he didn't notice the suitcase.

Colonnello put her down onto the pavement gently, "What are you doing, kora?" He asked.

"Nothing, just looking for something…couldn't find it," Lal lied easily."What are you doing here? I thought you were helping your parents in the hospital until you got called up," Yes, he had lived up to what he promised her and joined the military a day after they graduated.

"I am kora, but I'm on lunch," He answered.

"I thought you stopped freeloading in my house," Lal said, leaning against her car.

"Not hungry, felt like bugging you…Fon left for China last night kora." He told her, jumping on the hood of the car. Something he knew she hated.

Lal nodded, "And Reborn?" She asked.

"Got an apartment in Naples, Luce's helping him move in." He said. He looked down at her, "You're leaving tonight aren't you?" He asked.

Lal sighed, "No…I leave in two hours…" She answered.

"You were putting your suitcase in there, weren't you kora?" He asked, knowing she was lying from the beginning.

"Uh-huh…did you get any letters yet?" She asked him curiously.

Colonnello shook his head no, "Not everyone is trained from birth to be in the Military," He told her.

She shrugged and pulled her hair into a bun, "I'm almost going to miss this place…" She said as she turned her head an angle to look at the house she grew up in.

"I know I am…what are you going to do with it?" He asked her.

"Keep it of course…it's paid off and well I need a house for when I get back." She stepped away from the car and slapped Colonnello's leg, "Get off my car you idiot, I'm leaving." She said.

"Drive me back to the hospital kora?" He asked, sliding off the car.

Lal rolled her eyes, "Fine, just get in the car." She said.

"Wait; before you go…take this…trust me, you can do much better than me…" Lal said handing him the amethyst ring he had long ago given her.

He handed it back to her, "It's yours, I gave it to you; it's meant for you kora." He said.

Lal threw it at him,"Take it and get out of my car!" She shouted harshly.

Colonnello took the ring, sighed in defeat, and got out of the car, "Just you wait Lal Mirch, one day this very same ring will be on your finger along with a wedding ring, kora." He said in quite a serious tone before walking into the hospital.

Lal glared at him until he could no longer be seen before angrily speeding off to the airport.

* * *

Viper was bored, her and Bel were stuck in the damn hospital because Xanxus and Squalo got into yet another fight that ended up with them going to the hospital. "What are we going to do?" She asked as she counted her money.

Bel smirked and wrapped an arm around her, "Shishishi, I have an idea of what we could do," He said before kissing her.

Viper glared at him through her hood before smacking him with her money, "Not in public Belphegor, how many times do I have to tell you?" she hissed as she continued to count her money.

Bel pouted, "Mammy never lets me kiss her in public," He said childishly.

"People we know can see, of course I won't let you kiss me in public…" she said.

* * *

Luce closed one of the kitchen cabinets and cheered, "The kitchen is done!" She called out to Reborn, who was currently setting up his bedroom.

Reborn came into the kitchen and cheered as well, "The bedroom and the bathroom are done as well," He said, wrapping his arms around her.

Luce smiled up at him, "Now all that needs to be done is the living room." She hummed, looking around the spacious apartment he had bought with the money he had been saving up from doing missions for the Vongola.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing," Reborn said right in time for his phone to ring. He took it off of the counter and looked at the text from Colonnello, "Hmm it looks like Lal just left for wherever it is she's going…" He still couldn't believe he hadn't figured out where she was being shipped off too.

"She's going to Russia." Luce said quietly.

Reborn looked at her with a slight frown, "How do you know…? She didn't even tell Viper." He said. He had tried to pay Viper for the information but she sadly said she had no idea.

"She told me one morning…told me not to tell you guys." Luce hummed.

Reborn nodded, "I see…those poor Russians….let's dance," He said out of random, turning on the radio and spinning her around like a princess.

Luce giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "When are your parents and Ada coming over?" She asked as they swayed.

"Tomorrow night…my mother is going to complain about everything, my father is going to say everything looks great, and Ada is going to fall asleep on my couch." He said, already picturing how the night would go.

Luce laughed, "Don't worry honey; I'll be there to help you." She said.

Reborn kissed her gently on the forehead, "That's why I love you," He said.

* * *

Fon smiled at his family, it had been a while since he had dinner with just them. He felt his phone vibrate and looked at the text that he had gotten from Colonnello.

"What is it?" Jian asked his son when he saw the frown on his face.

"Oh it's nothing. Lal just left for her flight and Reborn already moved into his new apartment." He said.

"Do you miss them?" Dandan asked with a look of sympathy.

"I would miss them if I were you," Mei said to her brother, patting him on the back.

Fon shrugged, "Just weird you know?" He asked.

"I remember when Jonathon and I graduated collage; we were so depressed when we went our separate ways." Jian said, remembering it like it was yesterday.

"It's true it took forever for Theresa and me to cheer them up," Dandan said as she nodded her head in agreement.

"You wouldn't mind if I moved back to Italy in a few years, would you?" Fon asked his parents.

"You do whatever you want too son," Jian said.

Fon smiled at his parents before they continued their meal like normal.

* * *

**I AM DONE, AND I WILL UPDATE SOON I SWEAR! I just haven't had time to do shit lately. My friend was over earlier and I didn't want to be rude and go on the computer the whole time while she was here not to mention holidays are always hectic…not to mention all my school work I've been too lazy to do. My laptop keeps spazzing out on me...I can't wait for Christmas...  
**

**Two more chapters until this story is complete!**


	104. Trainer From Hell

**SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

The few soldiers that were selected to be in COMSUBIN were walking to the training grounds that were assigned to them especially when suddenly someone fell into a ditch and another was caught in a net.

The soldiers were confused, nothing like this had happened to them while walking to training. Colonnello on the other hand knew exactly what was going on the minute a poisonous arrow tried hitting him in the ass.

"Shit, what the hell is she doing here kora?" He asked as they tried to avoid the attacks.

One of the other soldiers gave him a look that said 'how the fucks do you know the person that's doing this?'

"Beware; she's not a force to be reckoned with…she can kick your ass in five seconds flat kora!" Colonnello shouted as they ran.

"It's a she?" Another person shouted.

"Yup, and she's scary!" Colonnello shouted with a laugh as they dodged knifes.

The soldiers reached the end, that just so happened to be an open clearing. The clearing was empty save for a woman in casual clothing sitting cross-legged on the ground holding a stop-watch.

"It took you all half an hour to get done with the course that took me two minutes to set up…you all fail my first trial." The blue haired woman said looking up at them with pale pink eyes. Her eyes landed on Colonnello and darkened noticeably. She was still mad about what happened the last time the two saw each other. She stood up and gave the soldiers a look that commanded them to file into a straight line. In fear they did as her glare commanded.

"Who are you?" Angelo, a tall dark skinned Italian asked as he watched her move. She was a very beautiful woman…except for those burn marks…either way it had been a long time since he had seen such a lovely woman…but where has he seen her before?

"My name is Lal Mirch, your new trainer…I'm going to tell you now; I expect perfection and if you can't give me that…well; just be prepared for hell." Lal said with a smile that made Colonnello's heart skip a beat. It's been three years since he got to see that twisted smile. In the three years they had last seen each other she hadn't grown in height at all, she was still the same 5'2' he remembered, but her hair had gotten shorter and looked like it had been cut on accident with a sword.

"If you're our new trainer why are you dressed like a civilian?" Amelia, the only girl in the squad asked as she analyzed the woman. She looked to be the same age as Colonnello, and he was the youngest of the group.

"Because my uniform was lost in my damn flight," Lal cursed. She hated wearing her casual clothes during work; it seemed to make the trainees think that she was soft. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts, the same kind she's been wearing since she was fourteen, knee high stilettos that she had gotten from her sister as a birthday present that year, a white tank top with a black shirt over it, and a necklace. Colonnello knew that outfit all too well, she wore it all the time their senior year.

"Where did you come from, kora?" Colonnello asked curiously. The last he heard she was in Germany. He hadn't of course heard it from her; he sometimes got letters from Elizabeth who told him just about everything she could think of.

"Sparta, Greece," Lal said a fond smile on her face as she remembered the half year she had spent there.

Colonnello raised an eyebrow at her, "You willingly left Sparta kora?" He asked.

Lal's lips twitched into a sadistic smile. "They offered me a job I just couldn't turn down."She purred.

"Wait…Mirch…I know that name…my father trained under yours!" Joshua said when he remembered the name. There was something else…what was it…?

Lal snorted, "And what did your father say about him?" She asked.

"He said he was a horrible man, a total ass and a strict teacher," Joshua said, thinking back to all the times his father had written letters home complaining about the man. He turned to Lal, "Is he really like that?" He asked, not knowing about the man's death.

"He _was_…a stern man…he hated imperfection and would do anything to get what he wanted…but I shouldn't be talking; I'm worse than he was…in the time that we will be spending together I will whip you into shape, perfect little soldiers who can kill a man in their sleep," Lal said as she walked down the line of trainees fixing the way some were standing. She was so swift about it they hardly noticed that she touched them at all.

* * *

In the hours they spent training Lal had worked them I ways none of them, except Colonnello, had thought possible. Now it was lunch time and the trainees were shooting glares at Lal as she ate in solitude.

"What is Colonnello doing…is he actually sitting with her?" Antonio asked when he saw the blond sit down next to the hellish trainer.

The others nodded in awe as they watched as the two had a somewhat civil conversation.

"Where are you staying kora?" Colonnello asked as Lal took a sip of her water.

"I'm sharing a house with a few people…I couldn't stand being in that house alone," Lal said blankly.

He nodded, he figured she wouldn't want to live alone in that large house, "How's Lizzy, kora, I haven't gotten a letter from her in a while," Colonnello said as he ate.

Lal sighed and put her fork down, "Married…with a little girl she named Alexandria…Lexi for short."

Colonnello stared in disbelief, "She's sixteen!" He said.

"Yes I know…apparently Eleanor was perfectly fine with it because I was never notified that she even had a boyfriend." Lal said darkly as she stabbed her lunch, "She was supposed to be the normal one! She was supposed to graduate collage and then start a life…Out of all of us I thought she would be the one with a bright future! One of us is in prison, I'm attached to the army for the rest of my life and she now has a daughter! I bet my parents just love this!" She ranted in a calm voice.

"She'll be fine Lal, she's a Mirch," Colonnello said, earning a few slaps.

"Training starts again in ten minutes, tell your fellow trainees." She said darkly before leaving. She had gotten an extra uniform and was 'happily' wearing it.

* * *

Later that night when the trainees were getting ready for lights out Joshua noticed something, a tattoo on Colonnello's side. "Hey Nello, what does that say?" He asked, trying to get a better look at it.

Colonnello quickly tried to cover it, "Nothing kora, nothing at all." He said.

Antonio moved quickly and pulled Colonnello's shirt up just enough to see the tattoo, "What the hell is this, 'Property of Lal Mirch' why do you have this?" He asked.

Colonnello chuckled, "We grew up together…and when we were fifteen she might have tattooed 'Property of Lal Mirch' on me while I was asleep…don't tell her I still have it…she'll kick my ass." He said.

Amelia, who went through his trunk to see if she could find anything interesting, held up a framed photo of the two in Las Vegas. Colonnello had an arm around her and she had an annoyed look on her face, a mango smoothie in one hand and one arm was around Colonnello. "So you dated the horrid bitch?" She asked.

"Only for two years altogether…before she dumped me…kora." Colonello said with a nervous chuckle.

"Wait," Antonio started, "if you have a tattoo that says you belong to her...does she have a tattoo with your name?" He asked.

"No…we made an agreement…if I could beat her in a fight three times in a row she would…but I haven't yet…and we made that deal a week before she turned sixteen…" Colonnello said.

"My new goal is to make her get that damn tattoo!" Antonio said all thoughts of the woman out of his head. Colonnello was scary when he wanted to be, there was no way in hell he could even look at her now!

* * *

"Alright brats, I'm going to have a little fun with you all…I want to see if any of you can beat me in a fight," Lal said the next morning, her usual calm expression on her face as she took a sip of her Sports Drink.

"Where did you get that kora?" Colonnello asked, not having had a Sports Drink for a long amount of time.

"Bought it on my way here, why you want some?" She asked as she took a long sip.

"You horrid bitch," He said, making a dash for the drink.

Lal side-stepped him and pinned his arm behind his back, "Wow, you've gotten pathetic Colonnello…Reborn would be ashamed," She whispered tauntingly.

* * *

Over time the trainees found that Lal was easy to handle as long as they used Colonnello as an offering first. They learned that she would train them hard, but when it came to Colonnello she could go on for hours just making him do drills.

"Well it looks like they're at it again," Jeffery said when they saw the 'couple' fighting.

"Yeah…he said something stupid again." Anthony, one of the newest trainees, said. He was still confused about their relationship.

"What was it this time?" Mario asked.

"Something along the lines of 'if I could see you naked I'd die happy'…" Amelia said.

"What did she say?" Mario asked.

"I think it was, 'You won't ever see me naked…but I'll happily kill you' and this is what happened…." Joshua said.

"I'm not taking it back, kora!" Colonnello shouted with a laugh.

* * *

**Meh so tired I just wanna go to sleep and cuddle my bed…it's calling me…I can hear it now.**

**Sorry for the crappy chapter. Next one will be more interesting I swear!**


	105. The End

**LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE! ENJOY IT WHILE IT LASTS!**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"And that kora, is the story of Lal M. Mirch," Colonnello said to the newest group of trainees.

The trainees stared in horror at Colonnello; they had just told him a story about what sounded like one of the scariest woman in the world!

"Where is she now…?" One asked, a short middle aged man by the name of Ralph.

"In the cafeteria getting lunch, kora," Colonnello said as Lal, who had just begun to show that she was pregnant, walked up behind him with a bowl of sweet potatoes and another bowl of soup.

"Who's in the cafeteria?" Lal asked as she handed him the bowl of sweet potatoes.

"Well you were kora but now you're here and why did you hand me sweet potatoes?" Colonnello asked, patting the ground next to him.

Lal sat down carefully besides her husband, "Because when I was getting them they looked good and this annoying little brat growing inside of me wanted them as well but now that I'm here they smell disgusting…so eat them," She ordered.

Colonnello put the bowl of sweet potatoes on the ground in front of him, "Lal, I hate sweet potatoes…" He reminded her.

Lal rolled her eyes, put her soup down, picked up the potatoes, and held them up in the air, "Who likes sweet potatoes?" She asked.

No one raised their hands, which annoyed the pregnant woman. "Seriously one of you has to like them," She stated.

Someone hesitantly raised their hand. "I-I like sweet potatoes Mrs. Mirch," The trainee said.

Lal made a face, "Don't call me Mrs. Mirch. I hate it when people do that…come get this…I don't want to get up…" oh how she hated being pregnant, for the last two months she hasn't felt like doing anything!

"You don't like being a Mrs.?" Someone asked curiously.

"She hates it, every time we get called to our son's school, which is often kora; he has to remind the principal beforehand not to call her Mrs." Colonnello said.

"I don't hate being married, I just hate when people call me _Mrs. Mirch_," Lal stated in case someone thought she hated Colonnello...well she did but that was another story...Lal stared at the trainees with a furrowed brow, "Why are you all just sitting around anyway?" She asked.

"Colonnello was telling us a story!"

Lal turned to glare at her husband, "I leave you in charge of teaching my classes and instead of actually teaching you tell them a story!" She shouted, rising to her feet angrily.

Colonnello backed away timidly, "Calm down, stress isn't good for the baby kora!" He tried.

"Don't tell me what's bad for my baby! Just do your damn job!" Lal shouted; kicking his leg hard enough to leave a bruise she would most likely apologize for later that night when they went to sleep.

"Ow, damnit you horrid bitch I just wanted to tell them a fucking story kora!" Colonnello shouted, standing up and hovering over her with a glare, he then sighed, "Alright just go sit down and yell if we do anything that doesn't please you,"

"Dude, you're so whipped," The trainee that had asked where Lal was in the beginning of the chapter said.

Colonnello whacked the newbie on the head, "Shut up; you would do anything she ordered you too and you know it, kora," He growled.

"What's that sound?" Melvin asked hearing background music.

"Do you really have to play the music kora?" Colonnello asked Lal when he heard it himself. She was playing Sunrise Sunset, her favorite song to play when she got new trainees. To her playing the song was like offering a virgin to a volcano.

"Yes I do, now do your god damn job!" Lal shouted, turning the music on her phone up louder.

"Why do I feel like I'm being offered to a volcano?" Joey asked as he paled.

"Because you are…kora…" Colonnello said feeling sorry for the newbie's.

* * *

"We're home kora!" Colonnello shouted that night when they got home.

"Welcome home Aunt Lal and Uncle Colonnello!" Chrome shouted, running up and hugging the two with Kyoya standing a few feet away.

"Mom, can you sign the permission slip so I can go on the field trip to the museum?" Chikusa asked, running up to his mother and father with the paper and a pen.

Lal read the paper before she signed anything, you know in case he had gotten in trouble again at school. Once pleased she called Viper to make sure Mukuro didn't put an illusion over it.

"No, it's legit. I called the school when Mukuro handed me the same paper." Viper said. "I even had Lussuria interrogate them to make sure they hadn't put the teacher up to it," She added knowing what the pregnant woman was thinking.

Lal nodded, she actually believed Viper when it came to matters of the children. She signed the paper and handed it back to Chikusa. "Knock yourself out brat," She said, patting him on the head.

"Why didn't you ask me to sign it, kora?" Colonnello asked with a frown.

"Because my teacher's don't believe me when you sign things…" Chikusa said.

"Ha-ha Lal's a more responsible parent than you are!" Reborn laughed, pointing to Colonnello in mockery.

"It's true and we all know it," Fon said, handing the two a cup of tea. They thanked him, causing the Asian man to smile at his long time friends. "Come Kyoya, let us train." He said to his nephew, who only 'tched' and followed his uncle to the backyard.

"Mom, Mukuro keeps stabbing my apple!" Fran shouted in a monotone running up to his mother with Mukuro following after him with his trident.

Viper grabbed the trident and slapped Mukuro upside his pineapple. "I thought I took this away from you," She said to the little boy as Fran hid in her cloak.

"Kufufufufufu silly Mother, that's Nagi's trident!" He said with a smirk and a gleam in his multi-colored eyes.

Viper sighed and handed the trident back to Chrome, "Chrome, for the last time; stop letting your brother use your trident." She scolded the little girl.

Chrome pouted, "I'm sorry Mommy, he asked so nicely if he could borrow it I just had to agree!" She said.

Mammon sighed; she could never stay mad at Chrome for too long. "Its okay sweetie…go play with Aria…" She said.

Chrome smiled widely and nodded, "Okay mommy!" She said before running off to play with the toddler.

Luce smiled she watched the craziness that was their home; she was so happy that everyone was getting along the best they could. "Alright everyone, dinner is ready; someone go get Fon and Kyoya!" She shouted from the kitchen.

* * *

**If none of you understood what happened the whole story was basically Colonnello telling the trainees a story about what it was like growing up and in the very end it takes place in What Happens After, which I will post when I finish editing the first chapter and Nikki sends me the second chapter which SHE VOLUNTEERED TO WRITE.**

**I can't believe this is the last chapter! 105! That's longer than my book…huh…I haven't even been able to work on my second one because I've been so caught up with this story.**


End file.
